The Switch
by Keep Calm And Freeze On
Summary: After a Mystical Orb is brought into Arendelle, things out of the ordinary begin happening. Body switching, invisible people, mini people: and the spells are not easy to break. Rated T for violence and slight language (not a children's story) Characters: Anna, Elsa, Rapunzel, Merida, Arlana, Kristoff, Eugene, Amanda, Rose. Completed on 22/05/2014 (Chapter 6: Mini Elsa)
1. The Switch

_Knock, knock, knock_. "Your majesty?"

Anna moans and pulls a pillow over her head. "Your Majesty, it's time to get up. We must practice for the big party coming up."

Anna snaps her eyes open and quickly sits up. "I'm up! I'll be down in a few minutes." After she can't hear the person, she quickly gets up and gets dressed.

_Knock, Knock, Knock._

"Ugh, who is it?!" Anna calls while putting her hair into two pigtail braids. Anna hears a laugh followed by, "A little over-tired, are we?"

"Come in, Elsa." Elsa opens the door and walks into the bathroom. "Sleep well?"

Anna sighs and finishes tying off the end of her braid. "Ugh, no! Up all night thinking about this part. _My Party_!"

"Don't stress it. You know, your birthday isn't even for two months so—why are you having a party today?" Elsa walks over and stands next to her little sister. Anna shrugs. "I guess that 19 is a big number?"

* * *

Anna and Elsa go downstairs and enter the ballroom—packed full of people, who instantly applaud at the Queen and Birthday Princess' entrance. With their arms linked, the sister's walk up onto the stage.

_Wait—was I supposed to put together a speech? I'm sure Elsa has a great one put together. Maybe she can speak and I can get away with nodding, waving and smiling. People seem to like that. Or maybe something exciting will happen! No, shut up Anna. Last time you wanted excitement at a royal event, you nearly got everyone killed. Let's not repeat that. Oh, then there's the Coronation Party—_

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle and our Birthday Girl, Princess Anna of Arendelle!" Kai announces, breaking Anna out of her mind. Anna quickly blinks her eyes which hurt due to staring off into space and not blinking for a while. "You okay?" Elsa whispers. Anna slightly nods her head nervously. "Do I need a speech?"

Elsa's eyes widen and she quickly looks at Anna. "Yes! Did you not prepare one?" Anna smiles sheepishly and innocently. Elsa puts her hand on her head and sighs. "Bravo."

The guests quickly turn their attention back to the royals. Anna has no idea what to say, so she remains still. "I suppose you got lucky," Elsa whispers. Anna looks up and meets with her sister's eyes. "I forgot to prepare a speech too."

Both girls hold back laughter but quickly turn back to being serious. Anna steps forward.

"Um… Hi!" Anna waves. Though instead of everyone being rude or shocked, they smile and wave back with laughter. "I, Princess Anna of Arendelle, would like to thank every one of you for coming to this special occasion."

With that, Anna gives Elsa a look that says 'Help me'. Elsa smiles and steps forward, nervous but not as nervous as Anna.

"Welcome. First I would like to start off by saying thank you to everyone for joining us on this special day," Elsa begins. Anna gets lost in thought instead of listening, though she can get an understanding of what Elsa is saying.

_Well, my speech sucked. Good going Anna! Though, thanks to awesome sister's named Elsa, I might not have completely ruined everything. She always gets me out of trouble. Normally I dig a hole so deep, that it's impossible to dig out of! Mostly cause I just talk on and on and on and on—_

Anna's thoughts are interrupted when everyone starts applauding the Queen and Princess. "I would also like to add that Queen Elsa and I will be holding another party on my actual birthday," Anna adds. The guests applaud more. Elsa and Anna link arms once more and smile at the crowd. Arendelle sure does have quite the royal family. Sisters! Who take amazing care of everyone and everything around them.

* * *

"I could have sword it was down here!"

"Just keep looking—but when you find it, don't break it! If you do, we'll all be doomed. We just need to take the orb up to the palace and somehow get it in contact with the Queen. Then we can go home and watch the party play on." A few people walk deep underground. "Prince Hans, is this the orb?" A woman asks. Hans runs over quickly. "Yes, yes! Oh, Lilica you are a gem!"

Hans bends over and picks up the orb—that is no bigger than a small diamond. "Sedric! Get over here!" A guy runs over with a cloth and a chest. Hans wraps the orb in the cloth, sets it securely in the chest then locks it tightly. "Get this to the palace and make sure that it makes contact with the queen! If this orb touches anyone other than her, we're all doomed. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir." And with that, Everybody quickly left the cave.

* * *

**_Thud_**

"Anna, are you alright?!" Elsa asks, running to her sister who has just tripped and fallen over a chair. "I'm alright," Anna says laughing. She looks up with ocean-blue eyes and looks around. "I never noticed how high the ceiling was…"

Elsa laughs then helps Anna stand. "Try to be more careful?" Anna nods her head then quickly runs off, up the stairs, around the top floor then slides down the railing of the other stairs. Elsa sighs, smiles, shakes her head gently then walks away.

Anna runs up the stairs then down the railing and does this quite a few times. After a few times, she slides down the railing but loses her balance—slamming into a girl smaller then her and taking her to the floor. "Oh my goodness, I am so sorry!" Anna quickly stands. "It's fine, cous."

Anna's eyes widen with joy. "Punzie!" Anna and Rapunzel quickly hug. "Sorry about the whole knocking you to the floor thing…" Anna and Rapunzel quickly stand up. "Nah, its fine—don't stress it. I've known you long enough, so I'm used to being run into or knocked over."

Both girls laugh. "So, how've you been?" Anna asks. "Well, ever since I finally got reunited with my parents, I've been doing a lot of family stuff. But, I won't talk about that cause—well, you know. 'Parents' is a sad subject."

"Its fine, Punz. If you want to talk about how your family got reconnected, talk. Just cause my family is different doesn't mean anything. It just means—well—that we have different families!" Anna says. The cousins walk through the ballroom talking. "Well, Eugene and I finally got married! It was a great day—but interesting… It's a longer story that you will have to hear later on. We still live at the castle—but my life is simple. How are you and the Snow Queen named Elsa that we love and adore greatly?"

Anna chuckles and smiles. "Well, things have been—odd. I mean, you remember coronation day, right?" Rapunzel nods. "That was cold—especially without my hair to curl up in…"

"Sorry about that… Anyway, lots has happened since then. Elsa has control of her magic, we're sooo close as sisters and I couldn't be happier with that, Kristoff and I are very close and now everything is back the way it should be."

Rapunzel smiles at the thought of her cousins being happy. "So, where's Els—Queen Elsa?"

"You can call her Elsa—and I don't know where she went. Last I saw was when she helped me up after I tripped and fell. Nothing new, really!" Both girls laugh again. Their arms link together as they look for Elsa—hoping not to get separated in the large crowd of people. "You know, trying to walk through this with 70-feet of hair would've sucked," Anna says trying not to laugh. "Hey, watch it. Though most of the time I'm relieved that I don't have to deal with it, I still miss being able to swing around or climb super tall things or simply heal people with magic."

"You never actually told me why you cut it…" Anna says quietly. "Tell you what. Eugene and I are staying for quite a while. He can hang with Kristoff while you, Queen Elsa and I have some girl time to catch up on everything." Rapunzel offers. "Deal!" Anna squeals excitedly.

The young teen girls walk up the stairs in hope to find Elsa somewhere—as they had no luck downstairs. "Another thing you'll learn about Elsa, is that; one second she's there and the next she's nowhere around." Rapunzel tries not to laugh.

"Oh, Gerda!" Anna calls to the maiden. "Yes, your Majesty?" Gerda walks over to Anna and Rapunzel. "Have you seen Elsa anywhere?"

"I did. She said she wasn't feeling to well—so she left the party. I saw her heading towards her bedroom, but that's the last I saw."

Anna and Rapunzel thank the maiden then rush to Elsa's room. "Elsa?" Anna calls through the door. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah," Elsa says. Anna and Rapunzel walk into her room. "Oh, hey Punzie. Long time no see!"

"You—look… different!" Rapunzel says surprised. She's rarely seen her cousin Elsa because of the isolation and Rapunzel's live—The last she saw, was Elsa at the coronation covered from feet to her neck and her hair up. Now she's looking more—normal and not isolated.

"That's what I said!" Anna says with surprise. Elsa smiles and sits up from lying in bed. "Are you feeling alright?" Rapunzel asks. Elsa nods her head. "Ate and drank too much."

"So, I suppose me asking if I can try some wine is a bad choice?" Anna asks. "Yes. Not to mention, you're not 19 yet—which means you are not at the drinking age. Sorry to disappoint…"

Anna sighs. "I know. It's alright. From what I've heard, I'm not missing out on much!" Rapunzel nods her head in agreement. Neither girls have tasted any kind of alcohol nor do they terribly want too.

"So, we're going to go enjoy the party. Are you going to join us or are you going to stay up here? But, if you're ill, we—or I—can stay with you if you'd like. I don't mine," Anna stumbles her words. "Thanks, but I think I'm alright. Gerda was just in here and said that I ate too quickly."

Rapunzel and Anna help Elsa stand and she quickly feels a lot better. "Alright. Let's go get this party started!"

The three girls quickly rush downstairs and into the ballroom. Dancing around and having fun, the music isn't slow—but it isn't rock music (obviously. The year is 1845. They obviously do not have rock music)

While dancing, someone secret places a drink in Anna's hand—though she doesn't realize until she nearly spills it. "Where did this—I must have already had it." Not thinking much about it, due to the distraction of fun, Anna takes a large amount of the drink before continuing to dance with her sister and cousin. Though she hated the taste of the drink, she found herself finishing off the entire glass.

"Anna, what drink did you have?" Rapunzel asks curiously, noticing the wine glass in Anna's hand. "I don't know… Someone must have put the cup in my hand. Oh no—I just drank it all!"

Elsa hears this and quickly walks over. "Drank all what?" Anna puts the glass on the table. "Anna, drank all what?" Elsa repeats, this time with slight concern. "Anna pulled a stupid move and drank a drink that she randomly got from somebody at a party," Rapunzel says when Anna doesn't answer. "Nice going, genius!" Elsa lightly smacks Anna's head, just enough to move her bangs.

"Sorry! Gees, I wasn't thinking. I highly doubt it was anything bad, alright?"

After Anna insists that she's fine, the girls continue dancing—even though the Queen _technically_ shouldn't be, as it could come across as poor manners. But nobody seems to care at all.

"Your Majesty—Queen Elsa—something came for you. A package from—well, it doesn't say," Gerda says walking up to the royals. Elsa takes the package. "Thank you."

Elsa also finds herself with a mysterious glass of something in her hand—and so does Rapunzel. Rapunzel smells it and gags. "How did you drink this, Anna?! Ugh, it's horrible!"

"Anna lives outside a lot of the time—the smell of something bad doesn't normally affect her—which isn't always a good thing," Elsa says before smelling her drink. "Mine smells like cherries."

"Isn't that your favorite?" Anna asks. Elsa hesitates before taking a sip. "Tastes fine."

Though Rapunzel instantly pores her drink down the kitchen sink, Elsa finishes off her drink before placing the cup on the counter and going upstairs to her bedroom with the 18-year-olds following.

* * *

A old door creaks open. "Did you deliver the box with the orb?" Hans asks. "Yes sir. The box was delivered with the orb inside—they even got a special drink to help activate the orb."

"Good. Now we can sit back and enjoy watching the party rise into chaos!"

* * *

"This box is strange," Rapunzel says, examining the box. "Don't shake it, blondie. What if it's breakable?" Anna says.

"Look, red, You can't call me 'blondie' anymore because my hair is brown!" Rapunzel says, sticking her tongue out. "Grow up," Elsa laughs.

"Shush, blondie!" Rapunzel teases. "Does her hair count as blonde?" Anna asks, picking up Elsa's braid. "Must you touch my hair?"

"I think it's a Platinum Blonde that is pretty damn close to white—but I'm just going to call it white," Rapunzel says. "But if hold snow or say—a brand new piece of paper next to it, then it seems more blondish."

"Oh my gosh, girls, you're driving me nuts! Rapunzel's hair is brown, Anna's hair is auburn, my hair is Platinum Blonde! Are we finished?" Elsa asks annoyed.

"I think it's more of a pale white…" Anna says. "Ugh! You're—just, give me the box!"

Rapunzel and Anna hold back laugher and quickly hand Elsa the box. "Should I open it?"

"What if it's a bomb?" Rapunzel says sarcastically. "It's not a bomb," Anna says nudging Rapunzel's arm.

Elsa takes the key that is attached to the bottom and opens the box. "A blue, crystal like orb?" She says confused.

"It's a colorful, magical bomb!" Rapunzel says. The sister's roll their eyes, though Anna chuckles. Elsa puts the box down the reaches to pick up the orb to examine it. "Whoa, don't touch it!" Anna quickly grabs Elsa's wrist. "What if it's dangerous? We don't even know where it came from!"

Rapunzel agrees with Anna—then reaches for it. Elsa blocks Rapunzel and puts her left hand on the orb. At contact, it glows. "Whoa, pretty!" Anna says silly. Elsa picks up the orb with both hands and the three girls look at it closely.

Elsa takes one hand off the orb and holds it carefully in her left hand. Anna places her right hand on it and Rapunzel does the same. As soon as their hands are flat down, the orb pushes them onto the floor. The royals land on their backs, in a straight line in this order; Rapunzel, Anna, Elsa.

Within an instant, the orb floats as all three girls are on the floor—trying to move and trying to yell for help, but are unable to.

Seconds later, they're all unconscious.

* * *

"You know, Prince Hans, I seriously do hope that Anna doesn't get stuck in the Queen's body when they switch… Anna is clumsy as is and having magic along with that—gees, that would not end well."

Hans laughs. "I agree. Although, I wonder how the queen would feel about her little sister stealing everything she has. That would be a show on its own! And poor Princess Rapunzel of Corona has gotten herself stuck in this. I really wonder how the switch will happen and if it will even include her in it!

* * *

Elsa's eyes flutter open but she feels as if she's in a different spot. She looks to her right and sees her bedroom; then looks to the left and see's Anna lying next to her. Elsa sits up and screams at what she sees. Herself and Anna.

Elsa watches as herself and Anna wake up. "Why am I looking at myself?" Rapunzel asks confused. Elsa's eyes grow with panic when she sees herself talking to her. "Anna, are you okay?" She quickly asks. "Whoa, Rapunzel, calm down. I'm not Anna—did—wait, where am I?"

"Why did you call me Rapunzel?" Elsa says a little more panicky then the start. "Elsa, you look like me!" Rapunzel yells. "You look like me!" Elsa yells back. Both girls stand and stare at each other. "So, this is what I look like to other people…" Rapunzel says. "Cool!"

"Oh gees… Wait—If you are me and I am you—that's not Anna—wait… Who are you and where is Anna?"

"I am Merida. Princess of DunBroch," Merida stands up and looks in the mirror. "What the—" At sight of seeing Anna instead of herself, She nearly passes out. Elsa and Rapunzel walk over to the mirror and they all realize that they don't look like themselves.

"Okay wait, so then Anna is in Merida's body," Elsa says. "Merida—hi by the way—where were you last?"

"I was downstairs. I had just arrived when someone handed me a drink. I had 1 little sip and hated it. A few seconds later, I woke up lying next to you guys looking and sounding like Anna!"

Rapunzel steps backwards. "Ouch, Darn Elsa, how do you walk in these shoes?" She complains as she takes off the ice heels. "And these flats make me feel short. Let's criticise each other later after we figure out what has happened," Elsa explains. "We just need to go find—"

The bedroom doors bursts open and Anna, in Merida's body, stares at the floor with both hands pressed against the doorframe. "Why do I have a million curly red locks of hair in my face, when did I suddenly gain weight, when did I grow, and when did I change outfits and get an accent?!"

"Something happened, we all switched bodies," Elsa explains. "How do you know this? Elsa, what happened?" Anna asks Rapunzel who looks like Elsa.

"This is going to be difficult to explain…" Merida sighs.

"Alright. Elsa is inside Rapunzel's body but still has her own brain. Rapunzel is inside Elsa's body but still has her own brain. You're inside my body but still have your own brain. I'm inside your body but still have my own brain. Make sense?"

Anna's legs give out and she quickly falls to her knees. Elsa runs over and kneels next to her sister—her new brown hair falling in her face. "Ugh, Rapunzel this hair is annoying!"

"Yeah, well, Now I have to deal with 50 thousand tons of weight on my head and chest! Gees!" Rapunzel complains. Merida can't help but chuckle. "Anna, you're tiny!" Merida says, holding her hands on her hips and examining her new temporary body.

"Look, we need to find out what happened," Elsa says. "Wait—why are none of you freaking out over this?!" Merida asks confused.

"Oh please, I grew up with a sister who has ice magic, Rapunzel grew up with healing magic, and Elsa grew up with ice magic. We have friends who are magical trolls and out best friend is a talking snowman. This isn't terribly strange!" Anna explains.

"Anna's got a point," Rapunzel says.

"Let's set some rules here. No changing clothes, no going to the bathroom," Merida says. Everyone quickly looks at her with slight shock. "Seriously?" Elsa asks. "Well, yes. Seriously. Let's just refrain to keeping clothes until we get our own bodies back."

"Merida has a point…" Elsa says. Nobody argues. "Okay, then that's settled. No changing clothes and no bathroom until this is fixed," Anna says.

"But what if this takes days to change! I mean, it's not even like we're siblings—or course. So we all have personal problems with this situation!" Rapunzel states. "Then, I suppose if this takes _days_ to fix, then exceptions will be made."

"First things first, we need to figure out where that orb came from," Merida says. "Um, there is a party filled with people downstairs. A party for their Princess's birthday. The Queen must attend. Slight issue. Anna isn't the princess and I'm not the Queen."

Merida and Rapunzel quickly look at each other. "Does that make us—sisters?!" The gasp together. Elsa puts her head in her head. "Look, this is confusing and all, but we can't do stupid things or tell anybody about this. Rapunzel, _please_ don't ruin my reputation as Queen. You have no idea how hard it was to get my reputation good again after the Coronation incident."

"I promise I will act all Queen like," Rapunzel says seriously. "And Merida, you can be however you want—except crazy or royal like—because you're being Anna," Elsa reminds. "I know. Hey, I never did act like the perfect Princess, did I lass?"

"Oh, the Scottish thing will be an issue, won't it?" Anna asks. "Hey! I'm Scottish!" Anna quickly bursts into laugher—which causes Rapunzel and Merida too as well.

_Alright. Anna is Merida, Merida is Anna. I'm Rapunzel, Rapunzel is me. WHAT?! Think, Elsa, think! How could something like this happened—I'm dreaming. It has to be a dream! This can't be real, can it?_

Elsa helps Anna stand up then begins pacing around her bedroom. "Queen Elsa, I think I heard Eugene downstairs. Can I go get him?" Rapunzel asks. "Well, considering you seem to take things serious in a serious matter, I would say yes. But you're me right now, which would make things weird. I'll be right back."

Merida and Anna quickly become more serious at the situation and reality finally hits them. _Everyone is stuck in someone else's body._

Elsa walks down the hall and stairs. "Princess Rapunzel, Your Majesty, Where did the Queen and Princess of Arendelle go?" A person asks. "Um, Princess Anna and Queen Rapun—Elsa, are upstairs. They'll be back to finish the party soon." Elsa continues looking for Eugene.

"Eugene!" Elsa sees the Prince and quickly walks to him. "Oh, there you are." Eugene leans in for a kiss and Elsa puts two of Rapunzel's tiny fingers on his lips. "I'm not Rapunzel. Let's go." Elsa grabs his hand and leads him upstairs.

Rapunzel runs over and hugs the Prince. "Queen Elsa is hugging me. Why is she hugging me?!"

"I'm Queen Elsa," Elsa says. "Rapunzel, don't be silly. Alright, Your Majesty, off—please." Eugene removes the Queen from the hug and places her aside. "What's going on…"

Anna sighs. "Alright. Something happened. Some magical orb switched out bodies. Elsa is Rapunzel, Rapunzel is Elsa. Merida is me and I am Merida. Well, I'm not Merida. She's Merida, I'm Anna."

Nobody understands. Anna sighs once again. Then holding every ones arms at a time, she explains who everyone is. "Understand now?" Eugene nods his head and eventually believes him.

"However, I hate to disappoint, but I will not be kissing you and I would rather you don't kiss Rapunzel, either," Elsa says. "I understand. I wouldn't want to kiss you anyways."

Slight offence runs through Elsa. "I mean—I don't mean it like that—I just mean that Rapunzel is my wife and it would be weird kissing you, even if you look like her or she looks like you—it's just weird, alright? How is Kristoff going to handle this?!"

* * *

**I swear this is the hardest thing I've ever written! But, I seriously hope you enjoy! I will try to post a chapter a day. There are 3,559 in this chapter, and we already got the switch. Hmm... Don't worry-this book is not ending any time soon! (i hope)**

**For Those Wondering:**

**When I say someones name, I'm referring to their brain, not appearance. For example: When I say Anna, I'm referring to Anna in Merida's body. When I say Elsa, I'm referring to Elsa in Rapunzel's body.**

**Queen - Rapunzel looking like Elsa**

**Princess A - Merida looking like Anna**

**Princess R - Elsa looking like Rapunzel**

**Princess M - Anna looking like Merida**

**Nicknames that will be used to refer to the people:**

**Red - Anna's nickname. Looking like herself or like Merida, this is her nickname.**

**Blondie - Rapunzel's nickname. Ignoring her hair color, she will always be Blondie; No matter what she looks like**

**Curly Haired Lass or Fiery Red - Merida's nickname no matter what she looks like.**

**Snow - Elsa's nickname no matter what she looks like.**

**Gees this is super hard to explain!  
Red, Blondie, Fiery Red and Snow. Remember who each other looks like!**

**Elsa is Rapunzel. Rapunzel is Elsa. Merida is Anna. Anna is Merida.**

_**What have I gotten myself into**_

**P.S. Sorry if this chapter was short. It's 4:04am and I had to get this finished! Chapter two will hopefully be tomorrow :3 :D 3**

**-Annika**


	2. The Journey Begins

"**You all switched bodies**?!"

"Told you he wouldn't handle it well!" Merida says crossing her arms. "Look, Kristoff, I know it's confusing but it's true," Anna says.

"So let me get this straight… Elsa is actually Rapunzel, Anna is actually Merida, Rapunzel is actually Elsa and Merida is actually Anna… Correct?"

Everyone nods their heads. "If you're referring to our minds, then yes. If you're referring to our bodies—then not really," Elsa says. "Okay."

"Well, where's Grand Pabbie?" Anna asks. "He'll be here any second—oh, there he is now."

Grand Pabbie rolls straight over to Rapunzel and Merida because they look like the Queen and Princess of Arendelle. "Your majesties, what can we do for you?"

Elsa steps forward. "Who are you?" A little troll asks. "Well, technically I'm Queen Elsa, but something happened and now I'm my cousin, Princess Rapunzel of Corona."

Pabbie sighs and puts his hand on his head. "How did this happen? Are all of you switched up?"

Everybody nods their heads and mumbles, "Yeah."

"Is there anything you can do to stop it?" Kristoff asks, holding Anna's hand. "Please, don't touch me," Merida says. Kristoff and Anna quickly let go. "Gees, and I thought my hair was annoying!" Anna complains as she puts her now super, curly, thick, red hair into a pony. "You get used to it," Merida says.

"I don't know… I like having short hair!" Elsa says. "I'm already used to long, stupid and thick hair—so this is no different," Rapunzel says teasingly. "My hair isn't stupid!"

"Is so! Have you not seen how white and thick it is!" Rapunzel shouts back. "Yeah, well, at least I have a proper hair cut—unlike this cut job!"

Rapunzel quickly undoes the braid and let's her new white hair flow down over her shoulders—and reveals Elsa's layered hair. "Who has layers nowadays?!"

"The _Snow Queen_ does!" Elsa shouts back.

"Both of you **stop it**!" Anna yells. "Whoa, Merida, you have quite the yelling voice!"

Merida crosses her arms and smiles. "I have triplet younger brothers. You learn to yell."

"Look, Elsa, I know this is confusing and stupid but we need to figure out how to change back," Anna explains. "Anna's got a point. Also, we have an issue," Merida says.

Everyone quickly looks at her concerned. "I have to be back home by midnight tomorrow night… I can't go back looking like Anna!" Everybody quickly goes into a slight panic. "Well, we can't send Anna there. She can't shoot a bow and she sucks with having your attitude," Rapunzel says laughing. "Punzie ain't wrong," Eugene adds.

"Hey!" Anna yells in defence. "Look, I don't want to go to Scotland. I like Norway and I intend to stay here. Do you have to be home at a certain time, Rapunzel?" Rapunzel shakes her head. "Mother and Father said no longer than two week, but it's only been three days."

"Pabbie, can you reverse the spell?" Kristoff asks. Pabbie thinks then sadly shakes his head no. "I'm sorry Kristoff, but this is out of my range of power. Even Queen Elsa's magic is—and that's only ice."

"But she's the _Snow Queen_. She's not just someone with power; she's the Queen of it. So, it's understandable that she's got a higher power than you," Anna explains.

"How did this happen?" Bulda asks.

"Well, I got an Orb in the mail. But as soon as all three of us—not Merida—touched it, we fell to the floor and woke up as someone else. My as Rapunzel, Anna as Merida, Rapunzel as me and Merida as Anna," Elsa explains.

"An Orb? Did you bring it?" Pabbie asks. Merida pulls the box with the orb out of her satchel. "It's strange and a bit heavy."

Pabbie doesn't dare touch it though. Merida places the orb on the ground then everybody steps back. "Did any of you happen to have a drink at the party?" Bulda asks.

"Actually, yes," Anna begins. "I was the first—but eventually, we all ended up with a strange glass in our hands. Though I was stupid and drank all mine, Rapunzel only had a sip of hers and Elsa drank all of hers."

"I had a drink too. But only a swallow. It tasted retched so I didn't finish," Merida adds.

"Was it by any chance—cherry flavored?" Pabbie asks. Every quickly looks at each other confused. "Only mine was," Elsa says. "Oh dear…" Bulda says.

Elsa's eyes widen quickly. "What? What—Is there something particular with that drink?!"

Anna and Elsa grasp hands, bracing for the worst. "It's the drink that takes affect first," Pabbie explains. "Takes affect?" Rapunzel asks. Pabbie and Bulda nod their heads.

"Who's drink tasted old, disgusting, ect?" Bulda asks. Anna, Rapunzel and Merida raise their hands. "But you finished it anyway?" Pabbie asks Anna. "I couldn't help it! Seriously! The first sip I gagged but then something in my head insisted that I finish it all."

"I have good and bad news," Bulda begins. Everybody moves closer and listens. "Good news; the spell can be broken. You can all go back to normal. Bad news; It's extremely complicated and you only have fifteen days to do it."

"Why only fifteen days?" Elsa asks, concern growing in her every move. Bulda hesitates to answer, then takes a deep breath and says, "The spell will become permanent—or death."

Everyone gasps. Eugene grabs Rapunzel, Kristoff grabs Anna. Elsa falls backwards and Merida stands still with her hands on her head in shock.

"How do we reverse this?" Kristoff asks. "Pabbie, I've lost her once before and I'm not going to lose her—or anyone here—again!"

"I understand Kristoff. Who is the one with Ice Magic? Queen Elsa, did your powers transfer with you?"

Elsa shrugs her shoulders. "Well, test it," Eugene says. Elsa waves her hand but nothing happens. She picks up something cold then quickly let's go. "I have no power, no resistant to the cold—Rapunzel!"

Rapunzel gasps and steps back. "Test, Please," Eugene says. Rapunzel doesn't think she does—she's been cold for the past while. She waves her hand—but nothing happens. "I don't have it."

Anna tests as well but she too has nothing. "Merida?"

Merida shakes her head. "I'm freezing my butt off, lass. Whoa, no Scottish accent with my natural way with words…. Weird…"

"Pabbie, where are my powers?" Elsa asks. Bulda thinks for a second. "I know where they are," Anna says with fear in her voice. Elsa quickly walks over to her sister. "Where?"

Anna pulls a little snow globe out of her pocket. "In here."

* * *

"Prince Hans, I have news about what happened!" A guy yells as he runs to Hans. "What? Is the Snow Queen vulnerable?"

"Of course! She's stuck as a little Princess with no power!" This makes Hans smile. "How little?"

"Well, her cousin Rapunzel is not a big person. Very small and is only about 5'3 in height. That is exactly 1 foot shorter then you, Prince," The guy explains. "And who is the Queen now?"

"Alright. Snow Queen is stuck in Corona's body. Corona is stuck in Snow Queen's body. Arendelle is in DunBroch and DunBroch is in Arendelle. Make sense?"

"Makes perfect sense," Hans says with evil in his voice. "Where are they now?" The guy paces around. "I saw them at The Valley Of The Living Rock with two young boys named Eugene and Kristoff. They're headed out to find a cure—don't know where."

"Go find out, and then come back! I'll start packing. We'll meet them there and finish off the Snow Queen once and for all!"

* * *

**_Cling_**

**_Clang_**

"Nice move, Anna. Drop the Snow Globe filled with dangerous magic!" Elsa says, picking up the globe. "So, my magic is in here? What happens if it breaks?"

"That's the biggest problem we have," Pabbie explains. "If this globe get's opened, all of Queen Elsa's magic will go awry and every nearby will be hurt—possibly killed. This is the thing you must protect—that and Queen Elsa herself."

"Call me Elsa. But wait—why do I need to be protected the most?" Elsa asks confused. Bulda sighs sadly. "The cherry drink is the one that works fastest. So, Anna, Rapunzel and Merida have fifteen days to be cured—whereas you only have… eleven."

Anna and Elsa gasp in fear and quickly hold each other. "Wait—why Eleven? That's a strange number…" Rapunzel says. "Because that is half the Queen—Elsa's age," Bulda explains.

"By why is it fifteen for us? I mean, I'm 16, Anna and Rapunzel are 18," Merida says confused.

"Alright. Listen closely," Pabbie explains. Everyone moves in close to listen.

"_In 15 days, you will all be stuck as someone else or dead. As is breaks my heart to say, Elsa will be near impossible to save—which also puts Rapunzel at risk, since Elsa currently has her body. It will be easiest to switch Merida and Anna because neither of them hold magical ability, and they're both in the fifteen day zone. Because Elsa got the red, cherry drink, she is in great danger—which also puts Rapunzel in danger. You must go to this place," Pabbie hands them a map. "Inside here are some things you might not have ever seen before. It is filled with booby-traps, undead or Zombies, and possibly other people—But that I highly doubt. Once inside, you will find a little blue sapphire. That sapphire will switch you around. But, you will not be back to normal. If I'm correct—Elsa will be Anna, Anna will be Elsa, Rapunzel will be Merida, Merida will be Rapunzel. That will then put Anna in great danger because not only is she trapped in the Queen's body, but the Queen is in hers. You will travel further into the ruins, cave, whatever it may be, and you will want to find a snow globe. You will want to make sure it's the right snow globe."_

"Wait, how do we know which is the right?" Anna asks.

"_You will know. Trust me. After you make sure that it is the right one, Elsa will have to smash it—"_

"What if Elsa is already gone when we find it?" Merida asks. "Gee thanks," Elsa says sarcastically. "Sorry…"

_"__If Elsa dies before you find the snow globe, then the spell will most likely become permanent. Oh this is hard to explain… If Elsa dies, Anna __**has**__ to make it to the snow globe. If Anna dies, Elsa __**has**__ to make it. If Rapunzel dies, Merida __**has**__ to make it, if Merida dies, Rapunzel __**has**__ to make it. Understand?"_

"We understand," Everyone says in unison.

_"__If this snow globe get's broken, you are all in great danger. Protect it with your lives,"_ Pabbie warns.

"What do we do if one or more of us dies?" Rapunzel asks. Pabbie and Bulda sigh. "Listen close! Anna and Merida have to make it to the very end. We'll say that!"

"Why them?" Kristoff asks. "What about Elsa and Rapunzel?"

"Due to Elsa's current state, both of them are most likely not going to make it to the end. But if Anna and Merida make it to the snow globe, then everybody will be saved—and brought back as themselves. I promise. I understand how confusing this may be, but I tried my best to explain it."

"We have to get going—Now!" Elsa says. "Whoa, did you see that?"

Everyone looks at the globe to see Blue and Yellow magic twirling around beautifully. "I thought your magic was blue?" Kristoff says. "It is. That's not my magic."

"It's mine," Rapunzel says. "I guess they want no cheaters!"

"Good thing I got my bow," Merida says. This however is good news for everybody. "So what's this place called?" Anna asks as she looks at the map. "You don't want to know…" Elsa says.

"Thank you Pabbie!" Kristoff yells back to his family as the group heads out.

* * *

Hans paces around waiting for news. "Where is that useless brother of mine? Sedric, hurry up!"

The door bursts open. "There you are. What did you find out?" Sedric gasps for air after running back. "Follow me and I'll lead you!"

The brothers grab the stuff they packed, load the small carriage and ride off with their horses leading the way.

* * *

**_Two days later…_**

"So, remind me, what is this place called?" Eugene asks.

Elsa takes a deep breath. "Home of The Undead."

Everyone quickly stops in shock. "Are you serious?" Elsa turns around and holds the map lower then her face. "Yes?" She says with a sheepish smile. "Merida, got your bow with tons of arrows?" Anna asks.

"I sure do, lass. Along with 150 arrows. Is that enough?"

Everyone's mouths hang open at the amount of arrows. "What?"

"Where did you get—how did you afford—150 arrows?!" Elsa asks. "I'm the fricken Queen and I can't even afford enough for the guards!"

"Well, Princesses don't have that much rules with money, I guess. Elsa, you're the only one out of us who is Queen. We're all teenage princesses—whereas you're a grown woman who is Queen."

Elsa sighs and looks at the ground. "It sucks sometimes." Anna walks over and puts her arm around her sister's shoulder. "It's okay sis. Being Queen is always a good thing."

"Thanks _Merida_," Elsa teases. "Hey!" Anna nudges her sister's arm gently.

"Alright. Let's go inside," Kristoff says.

The door creaks open and everyone enters.

* * *

**Don't you just love cliffhangers? I've literally been typing this for 2 hours strait and my fingers need a break... Sorry it's a bit short!**

**Chapter 3 will be up later today or early tomorrow. I have no life! xD**

**So... I wonder what crazy stuff will happen inside? And if you think that the adventure inside is only a chapter, you're wrong. They're going to be in there for quite some time! But, that's okay. Makes for a long book and more chances for me to make cliffhangers!**

**Thanks so very much for reading! If you think anythings need changing, let me know!**

**-Annika**


	3. In Search of a Gem

"You have got to be kidding me. Did they seriously go in there?" Hans scoffs as him and Sedric come across the door to Home of The Undead. "They seriously went in there. But, they went in like yesterday, so we're not going to catch up quickly. But we need to get in before Snow Queen gets turned back-and gets her magic back," Sedric says.

"I agree. Let's go!"

And with that, Hans and Sedric open the door and enter the caves like babies.

* * *

"This is possibly the scariest thing I've seen," Anna says to herself. "Give it time. Things will get worse," Eugene teases.

**_Smack_**

"Ow! Why for you smack your husband?" Eugene asks Rapunzel, who didn't hit him hard enough to leave a mark. Every can't hold back a chuckle—including Rapunzel and Eugene. "Well, why for you tease and try to scare my relatives?"

"True dat," Eugene says. "Anyone have more torches?" Merida asks. "Mine is burning out."

"I've got like ten torches in my backpack—but you can't have a new one till that one runs out completely," Kristoff explains. "I understand."

**_Hours later…._**

"What time is it?" Anna asks yawning. "It's… 9:57pm," Elsa says checking her gold, pocket watch. "How royal of you to carry around a solid gold pocket watch," Rapunzel says with a phony British Accent. "Please don't make me say that…" Elsa says.

Rapunzel laughs. "Don't like hearing yourself speak British?" Elsa shakes her head. "Damn your voice is high," Elsa complains.

"Well, your voice sounds so mature and quiet. I can't yell without it hurting. Gees did you always whisper?!"

"Elsa's never been much of the talker—let alone yelling, screaming or laughing. Wait—when was the last time Elsa actually laughed more than a simple chuckle?" Anna says surprised at her sudden shock. Everyone quickly stops walking and thinks. _When did Elsa laugh last?_

"Gees, Elsa, you need to liven up!" Eugene says. Elsa rolls her eyes and continues walking—Everyone quickly follows.

**_11:07pm_**

"Shouldn't we stop?" Kristoff asks. "She's heavier then she used to be."

"Well, why are you carrying her?" Elsa asks. "She's asleep," Kristoff answers. "Why do you all keep saying that I'm so heavy?! I'm average size! You're all tiny!" Merida argues.

"Readheads got a point," Eugene says. "Thank you."

"Maybe we should stop. Rapunzel's asleep," Elsa yawns in mid sentence. "And Anna's asleep. Gees, excuse me—how rude!"

Everyone laughs—but Elsa just smiles and leans against the wall. "It's 11:30pm. Eugene and Kristoff are both carrying people—sleeping people—and we should sleep in case something happens tomorrow," Elsa explains. Everyone agrees.

Elsa and Merida—who awkwardly look like Rapunzel and Anna—sleep next to each other for warmth. Anna and Kristoff cuddle under a torch that hangs on the wall—but Anna awkwardly looks like Merida. Rapunzel sleeps on Eugene's lap and he sits against the wall—but Rapunzel awkwardly looks like Elsa.

Basically, it looks like everyone is cheating on their friends with their friends.

* * *

"We should have found them by now!" Hans says furiously. "It's almost 7 in the morning and we haven't come across them!"

"Prince Hans, maybe we went down the wrong trail." Hans won't believe this. He never makes mistakes. "Let's just find the main room and get that snow globe before they do. That sure will ruin everything!" The brother's continue down the underground trail.

* * *

"Wake up!" Elsa whispers. Nobody moves. "**Wake up!**" Nobody moves.

Elsa stands up and picks up a large rock, before throwing it down the cave making a very loud noise. "Wake up!" She yells again, though still whispering.

Everyone quickly wakes. "What's wrong?!" Anna asks. "I found the sapphire!"

Everyone quickly stands and looks at the blue gem in Elsa's hands. "I wonder who we'll be in a few minutes."

The four girls put their hands on the gem and quickly they're all thrown backwards and knocked unconscious. Kristoff runs to what looks like Elsa and Anna—Eugene runs to what look like Merida and Rapunzel.

Kristoff holds Anna's body in his lap and holds Elsa's hand. Anna's eyes open. "Anna?" Kristoff asks. Though she shakes her head. "Who are you then?"

She sighs. "Not Anna. Who's in my body?"

"Elsa?" Kristoff asks. Elsa nods her head. Then Anna wakes up in Elsa's body. "Well, that's a step I guess."

"How are Rapunzel and Merida?" Elsa asks. "Just waking up."

"Yay! I'm me again!" Rapunzel says excitedly. "I'm me!" Merida says.

"You girls are lucky," Anna says. "Wow, Elsa, your voice is low! I never noticed!"

Elsa rolls her eyes. "Why does everyone say that?! Then again, I think you all-except for Merida—have higher voices, so…"

"Alright, who's who?" Eugene asks.

"Merida is herself, Rapunzel is herself, Elsa is Anna and Anna is Elsa. We're getting there," Kristoff says.

"You don't understand!" Rapunzel says with fear. "Now they're both in grave danger! Remember, Elsa was cursed with that drink which put her life in danger! Now Anna's is in danger as well!"

Elsa and Anna quickly look at each other—Ocean blue eyes meet crystal blue—and both are filled with fear.

"I'm so sorry Anna," Elsa says. "Don't apologize," Anna quickly pulls Elsa into a hug—ignoring how weird it feels to hug herself. "You didn't know the drink was cursed."

Rapunzel notices tears running down Elsa's cheeks. "Elsa, don't cry. Anna will be alright. We just have to make sure that once of you survive—though if possible, I would rather you both do. I don't want to lose my cousins."

Anna releases Elsa from the hug and cups her cheeks, wiping away the tears with her thumbs. "Don't cry. We'll get through this, together. I promise."

"It sounds so weird hearing me say that…" Elsa says with a chuckle. Anna smiles. "Well, you've said more amazing things in your life. And I'm sure that more are too come," Anna says. The girls hug once more.

**_Bang!_**

Everyone gasps and jumps. "What was that?!" Rapunzel asks fearfully.

**_Bang! Bang!_**

Every quickly gets on their feet and grabs a weapon. The door bursts down and a bunch of Living Dead walk in. "Are those Zombies?!" Anna says, fearfully and surprised. "Um…" Elsa isn't quite sure.

But when one of the zombies tries to bight Merida, they take that has a hint and begin attacking. "Don't let them bight you!" Elsa shouts.

Merida backs further down the hall and shoots the zombies in the head as they come closer. Anna picks up a sharper sword and begins cutting the heads off the zombies. An arrow flies right in front of Elsa's face, just cutting the tip of her nose. "God dammit, Merida, watch where you're shooting those things!" Elsa yells taking a deep breath. "Sorry!"

Elsa turns around at the wrong second and Anna's sword hits her throat. But thanks to Anna's reflexes, the sword does little to no damage. Though both sister's are shaken up. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" Anna yells, putting the sword lower and by her side. "It's okay," Elsa says with a shaky voice.

Elsa quickly turns and continues to fight—after a second, Anna does the same.

Elsa is much smaller then she is used to being. Anna is 3 ½ inches shorter and weighs a little less—and also is not as strong; which puts Elsa in more danger then she already was.

"Help! Help!" Rapunzel yells as the zombie's corner her in. "Rapunzel!" Anna yells. Everyone quickly runs over and kill the zombies, saving Rapunzel's life. "Thanks."

"I think that's all of them," Kristoff says, running over to the group. "Elsa, you're bleeding!" Eugene warns.

"Aren't we all?" Merida asks. "I'm fine. Merida's arrow met my nose and Anna's sword met my neck—but I'm fine," Elsa says.

"Nice going girls! Way to protect her!" Rapunzel says sarcastically. Elsa wipes away the blood on her nose and quickly cleans up her neck—but no more blood flows and she's perfectly alright.

"We need to go now," Merida says. Then the group quickly continues.

* * *

"This is also a dead end!" Hans yells furiously as he kicks the wall. "Calm down, Prince Hans. We'll find our way there," Sedric says. Hans turns around and slaps Sedric, instantly leaving a mark. "We won't get there before they do, idiot! We'll be lucky if they get killed by the zombies or a trap! But if not, they're getting the globe and we're going to die in here!"

Hans pauses. "I know a way but it's filled with zombies." Sedric's eyes widen. "It's not safe!"

"It isn't... But at least I'll have you as bait."

* * *

**_Quite Literally 4 days later…_**

"Well, he did say this would take forever," Kristoff comments as the group continues. "We've been underground for nearly 6 days. I need sunlight and fresh air!" Anna says, leaning against the wall coughing.

"Anna's right. The air is getting thin and hard to breath. Elsa, check the map again," Rapunzel says also coughing.

Elsa pulls the map out of her dress and reads it over. "We're almost there. A little further down the trail, about twenty feet to the left, down a small set of stairs then we'll reach the door."

The group quickly continues down the trail. "I'm guessing we turn here?" Merida asks, pointing to the hidden trail. "Yes!" Elsa says.

They all walk down the trail then find a set of stairs that leads down. "Let's go."

Slowly and hesitantly the group walks down the stairs and about ten feet to the door. "Do we dare?" Anna asks still breathing hard.

"Let's go," Merida gulps. Elsa opens the door and the room is empty. No monsters trying to kill them. "Watch out for traps," Kristoff warns. "How did I get myself into this?!" Eugene says. "Why did I even come to Arendelle? Every time I do, something always happens!" Rapunzel says. "I can't believe this is happening," Merida says. "I hope the globe is here, or this was all for nothing and Elsa and I are doomed," Anna says. "I'm the worst big sister ever," Elsa says.

"Alright, so we've said are final sentences. Let's go die—I mean, fight! Let's go fight and find this damn globe!" Kristoff says awkwardly. "Nice support," Anna chuckles.

Without thinking, Kristoff and Anna quickly kiss. Quite a few seconds later, Elsa says, "Ahem, congratulations Kristoff. You've now kissed the Snow Queen of Arendelle."

Kristoff and Anna quickly open their eyes and stop kissing. "Sorry…" They say in unison. Elsa rolls her eyes then watches the floor for traps.

"Be careful, Elsa!" Merida warns. Elsa takes a deep breath and simply puts her foot gently on the floor. Arrows shoot from both sides and nearly hit her leg. Everyone gasps and jumps back—Anna pulls Elsa back. "Okay, so the floor is rigged."

"I have a really stupid idea," Rapunzel says. Everyone looks at her. "What if we try to jump it?" Everyone continues to stare at her. Rapunzel rolls her eyes. "The rigged floor is only a few feet long. What if we jump it?"

"And hit the rope on the other side?" Anna asks, pointing to the other trap. Elsa pulls a knife out of her pocket and throws it at the rope. Perfect aim! The rope slices in half and giant axes swing down. "Alright, so those look sharp!"

Without thinking, Anna runs across the rigged floor, through the axes and onto the other side as she falls to the ground.

"Anna!" Elsa screams. "I'm okay! Wow, you can run fast!" Anna yells back. Everyone sighs of relief that she's alright.

Rapunzel quickly does the same thing then Merida follows. Kristoff and Eugene do the same, leaving Elsa on her own.

"Come on, Elsa! If you do the right timing and get your steps right, you won't get hurt!" Anna calls.

Elsa shakes her head—fear taking over completely. Kristoff sighs and runs back over through the traps and too the paralyzed Queen/Princess. He quickly picks her up then runs through the traps and onto the other side, putting her gently on her feet standing up.

"Thank you Kristoff, you crazy boy," Anna says. "Elsa, you're safe now. It's okay!"

Elsa blinks then looks around and gets her surroundings. "It's okay. We just have to find the snow globe then we can go home."

Elsa nods in agreement. "Where do we go?"

Anna takes the map from her hand and opens it. "This isn't even English!"

"No, it's Norwegian," Elsa says, taking the map back. "It says that the globe is up there," Elsa points to the globe sitting perfectly on a stand up on a cliff.

"Wait—you know Norwegian?" Anna asks. "Anna, we're Norwegian. You should know the language!"

"Right… Does that mean Rapunzel knows German?" Elsa and Rapunzel sigh. "Yes. Now, can we focus please?"

* * *

"This is the door to enter?" Hans asks. Sedric nods. "Thanks for not feeding me to those things."

"Don't get your hopes up. We're not out of the ruins get." Sedrics eyes widen as a murderous smile spreads across his little brothers face.

"Shh, I hear people inside!" Hans says.

"Are you sure this is the globe?" A girl asks. "I'm positive. It has everyone in it! See, there's Merida, There's Anna, There's me, There's Rapunzel, Kristoff, Eugene, Olaf and even Sven," Another girl, most likely Elsa, explains.

"Jackpot. Prepare for a fight, Sedric," Hans whispers.

* * *

"Alright, what did Pabbie say we had to do next?" Anna asks. "He said that Elsa had to break the globe and that would reverse the spell," Merida says as she thinks.

A door suddenly bursts open. "Well, I never thought I'd see the faces of you two again!" Hans says. Elsa and Anna's eyes widen with fear and shock. "Hans…" Anna says with a gulp.

Elsa quickly turns from fear to anger as she takes a deep breath. "Oh, I see that the little princess grew some anger skills—or wait, is that Queen Elsa? Oh this should be good! I get to kill Anna but she's actually Elsa! Oh the pleasure!"

"Elsa, Anna, who is he?" Rapunzel asks. "That's the guy that tried to kill us both," Elsa says through her teeth.

Merida loads to shoot but some sort of spell that Hans uses makes them all drop their weapons. "You don't want to fight me."

"You're right. We want to kill you," Kristoff says angrily and holding Anna close. "So, no powers, huh? Not going to freeze me into solid ice like you did your little sister?"

Nobody says anything—but Elsa's eyes narrow with anger as her hands turn into fists. "Good. Then my plan is working perfectly!"

"You did the spell?!" Anna shouts. Hans nods with a murderous smile. Anna picks up a dagger and flings it at Hans. Though everyone thinks it will miss, it makes its mark, hits its target and with a yell of pain, Hans grabs his arm and removes the dagger. "That's all you've got?"

He quickly throws the dagger back at them. Elsa bends backwards and dodges the dagger by inches. "That was cool! Do it again!" Hans yells.

Elsa quickly moves closer to Anna and Kristoff. "Oh, and one more thing. I have a little spell for you!" Hans pulls a globe out of this pocket. "This breaks, you girls slowly die."

Eugene and Kristoff quickly run down the hill and towards Hans. Before he can move, Eugene and Kristoff knock him to the ground and take the globe. "Break it!" Hans yells. Sedric doesn't listen.

"Fine, I will." Hans runs past the boys and up to the girls. Merida and Rapunzel stand in front of the sister's as Hans approaches. "Get out of the way," He orders. Neither girls move.

"Fine." With a second of hesitation, Hans spins with his sword. Rapunzel steps back but Merida get's slashed across her stomach. With a scream of pain, she wraps both arms around her stomach and falls to her knees. "Merida!" Anna quickly gets down next to her best friend. "You're okay. It's okay." Merida lies down on her back in hope to stop the pain—while Hans just laughs.

Rapunzel quickly attacks the evil prince and manages to dodge all his slashes. But after making one slight mistake, Hans gets a hold of Rapunzel's neck and holds her inches above the ground—choking and coughing for air. "Rapunzel!" Elsa runs over and wraps her arms around her cousin. Hans quickly let's go and Elsa catches the slightly smaller princess. "Queen Elsa, you're so little. It's weird, isn't it?" Hans slowly walks towards Elsa as she backs towards the ledge. "Elsa!" Anna tries to stand but Hans uses a spell to keep her down—along with Merida and Rapunzel. "How did you—"

"Magic is my new power."

"It's weird to think that Elsa looks and sounds like Anna. I mean, Anna's so weak and worthless—then there's the Queen. So strong and for some reason, people trust her. Well, partly. I suppose killing your own sister puts a damper on things."

"Elsa, ignore him!" Anna cries. "He's the worthless one that nobody can trust!"

A few rocks bounce off the cliff as Elsa reaches the edge. "No!" Kristoff and Eugene quickly run back up to help the Queen/Princess from falling. Elsa pulls the globe out of her pocket and smashes it on the ground—it breaks the same time as the one Eugene accidentally dropped.

Elsa and Anna quickly switch back to being themselves. Anna ducks down and runs to Elsa who is now back to who she was.

Hans grabs the Queen's throat and pushes her towards the cliff—but she stops herself from falling. Kristoff and Eugene approach as Hans uses a spell to keep them in place—and unable to run.

The three Princesses stay on the ground, the prince and prince-to-be stay back—all caused by spells.

Elsa backs away hopelessly before stopping as the heels of her shoes hang off the cliff. Hans puts his hand on her throat and leans her backwards over the edge. Quickly she grabs his arms, trying not to fall. The pressure on the queen's neck increases as she continues to gasp for air—tears running from her eyes and into her hair.

"Don't cry, Queen. Remember that this is for your sister—and kingdom. Anna will become Queen and take over, then things will be better and happier," Hans taunts.

"Elsa!" Anna cries with tears. Rapunzel also starts crying as she hopelessly watches her cousin be strangled over the edge of a cliff. Merida holds tightly on Anna's hand with tears of fear, pain and hope that the queen will be alright.

"Elsa, do something!" Eugene yells. "She can't, Eugene. He's done some sort of spell—she's helpless. Just like the rest of us," Kristoff says sadly.

Elsa opens her mouth and takes a gasp for air. "Okay. Let go," She says while still choking. "Elsa, no!" Anna cries. Elsa looks at Anna with a look that says, 'Trust me, everything will be fine'.

Elsa closes her eyes after looking at the fifty foot drop beneath her. Hans smiles murderously then releases the queen. Elsa falls backwards off the cliff and in a split second, grabs a globe out of her pocket and smashes it on the rock. Rapunzel's magic and Elsa's magic rushes back to them.

As fast as possible, Elsa spawns quite a few feet of snow beneath her as she falls. Seconds later, the queen lands on the snow—eyes closes and motionless.

Hans laughs and steps back. When he turns around, Kristoff and Eugene are inches from him. "How did you get—"

"Guess your spell is temporary," Kristoff says. Kristoff and Eugene are able to give the prince quite a good beating before he runs off and flees the ruins.

"Elsa!" Anna shouts down the cliff. Rapunzel quickly stands and grabs Anna's hand. The girls run down the hill as fast as they can then run over to the Queen. Anna presses her hands over her mouth on sight—tears running down her face. Eugene picks up Merida and carries her down.

Kristoff runs and kneels next to the queen and listens for breathing. "She's alive!"

Anna sighs of relief and quickly kneels next to her sister. She puts her hand next to Elsa's head and gasps when she feels something warm. When she lifts her hand, it's covered in blood and snow. "Kristoff…!"

Kristoff quickly runs to the left side of the queen and sees the puddle of blood. "Oh shi-oot!

Kristoff quickly lifts up Elsa's head and Anna looks away on sight. "Someone get me a cloth!"

Rapunzel tears off part of her dress and gives it to Kristoff who applies pressure to the wound. "The snow saved her life—but the rock underneath is what cut her head and knocked her out. It doesn't look deep, so her skull should be fine."

"I suppose falling off the cliff and having a chance at life is better than being strangled to death in front of your family," Rapunzel says, still with sadness in her voice.

Anna puts her left hand on Elsa's right cheek and wipes away the tears. Elsa's right hand slowly reaches up and grabs Anna's hand. "We're gonna get… through this—together," Elsa manages to say weakly.

Anna quickly begins crying then hugs her sister. Elsa's eyes never open, get she keeps a tight grip on Anna's hand. "Is this it?" Elsa asks weakly. "What?" Anna asks. "Am I dead—or dying?"

"No! You're going to be okay. Rapunzel went to find a potion to heal. Remember? Together!" Anna says holding back tears.

Elsa's eyes slightly and slowly open but close again at light of a torch. Anna quickly puts out the torch. Now they only have the slight sunlight that is peaking through the walls and top of the cave.

Elsa slowly opens her eyes and ocean-blue meet crystal-blue. Elsa cracks a smile and puts her left hand on Anna's right cheek. "You're—a gem."

Anna smiles and puts her right hand over Elsa's.

The boys can't help but shed tears.

Kristoff gently lies Elsa's head down on the cloth. "Let the bleeding stop, and then we'll go."

Elsa stares up at the ceiling. "Try to stay awake. Just to be safe," Kristoff says. But Elsa can't hear him at all—She can't hear anybody.

"Elsa?" Anna notices Elsa not blinking or moving—except for slight breathing. "Elsa, don't go! Please, we go this far and I can't go on without you!"

Elsa gives one more glance at her sister before looking back at the ceiling. Her hearing completely fades and her vision begins to blur.

_Is this the end? Am I really going to die here? Right now? In my sister's arms? After all we've been through? No, Elsa. No. You can't do that do her. Just stay awake! Keep your eyes open! You can't die in front of her. That's the worst thing you could do. Gees, you really are a horrible big sister! Maybe you should die!_

Hearing fades, vision blues and eventually Elsa can only see white before finding it impossible to breathe and slowly closing her eyes.

Then all was black…

* * *

**Alright, you hate me. CLIFFHANGERS! I'm sorry this chapter is so long! Haha. I got sucked into typing and didn't stop for hours. Hope you enjoyed! And don't worry. You may think this is the end of the book, but it's not! I have so much more planned! Bwahaha!**

**Thanks sooo much for reading, hope you enjoyed, don't forget to send a review please!**

**-Annika**


	4. Let The War Begin

Rain falls gently outside, midday. The shadow of rain drops reflect upon the queen who lies asleep in bed.

**_Knock, Knock, Knock_**

"Elsa? It's almost 12:00. Time to get up!" Anna calls. Elsa rolls over and sits up. Anna opens the door and walks in. "How's your head?"

"How long have I been asleep? What time is it? What day is it?"

"Whoa, slow down there. You've been asleep for just over two days, it's almost 12:00pm, and it's the day of the meeting," Anna explains. "What meeting?" Elsa asks confused.

"Well, when you were asleep, a lot of things happened. Bad things," Anna begins as she sits next to Elsa on her bed. "Um, Rapunzel and Eugene are still here and will be for a while, Merida isn't doing too well and is currently asleep in the room next door, Hans escaped, and the Southern Isles are planning an invasion on Arendelle."

Elsa gasps slightly and her eyes widen in fear. "Why was I asleep for two days?!"

"Do you remember the ruins?" Anna asks. Elsa thinks for a second. "Yes. The last I remember is lying on the ground in your arms. The last I saw was you and Kristoff. Now I'm here."

"You were on the ground because you hit your head really hard and nearly bled out in my arms," Anna says, tears forming in her eyes. "I'm so sorry," Elsa says, shock in her expression. Elsa quickly pulls Anna into a hug. "Everything will be alright. I promise."

* * *

"I swear, that bitch is not going to get away this time!" Hans yells as he paces in front of his guards. "How many men are here?"

"150 men, your highness," A guard calls. "Good. Here's the rules! Listen close! We will be entering Arendelle in no less then three hours! None of the townspeople or royal servants are to be killed unless they attack you first! Only fight the guards and the royal family! I want Queen Elsa dead! No exceptions! Whoever kills the Queen, will be rewarded with more stuff then you could every imagine! Whoever kills Princess Anna will be rewarded well, but not as well as the Queen Killer! Do you understand?"

"Yes your highness!"

"Good! Let's move out!"

Hans leads the guards towards Arendelle.

* * *

"So Hans is planning to attack my kingdom?!" Elsa shouts, standing up at the court table. "Yes, your majesty. We have to close the gates!"

"I agree with Tlen. The gates should be closed until its safe!" A person yells.

"It will never be safe," Elsa argues. "If we close the gates, they'll be closed forever!"

"Queen Elsa, you know what's best for the kingdom. We will trust your decision," A woman says.

"I won't," A person says. "And you can fire me for this or freeze me, but I don't trust you. I'm sorry, but are we really going to let a person who has frozen the kingdom before take charge of our kingdom's safety? Sounds absurd to me!"

"Jaksen, watch what you say! She is our Queen! Treat her with respect!" A man shouts. "Thank you, although he is correct," Elsa says. "What do you mean, your majesty?" A woman asks.

"I have frozen the kingdom. I have killed my sister. I have endangered everybody here. I have brought trouble into the kingdom. I have lured Hans back here. I have quite possibly gotten all of us killed. But, I have also saved this kingdom numerous times when something has gone wrong, I have not once turned against anybody, I have not purposely hurt anybody, and I have not destroyed the kingdom nor killed anybody. So, until I do something extremely stupid and someone does get killed, I believe that I should be trusted and that people should pay me slight respect."

Everyone applauds at the Queen accidental speech. "I agree with Queen Elsa, as always. I believe that she should be trusted and respected, not just as Queen, but as a person. Without her, this kingdom would be long gone. I don't mean to put insults on people, but if Elsa wasn't—Queen Elsa, wasn't here, then Princess Anna would be our Queen and there would be more trouble in the kingdom."

"Yes, Princess Anna is not the most—collected person around. I agree. However, I don't think I'm the best queen either. My mother did a lot better."

"But your mother is dead and now you're our queen," Jaksen says. Elsa puts her head down and holds back tears. "Jaksen, she has feelings!" A woman snaps. "No, he's right. My mother died and now I'm Queen."

"We need a decision. Gates open or closed and what do we do about the citizens?" A woman asks.

Elsa sits back down. "State your opinions, please," She says.

"I believe, we should open them," A man says. "I do too," Another man adds. "Me three," A woman adds.

"I think closed is safer," A woman says. "I believe that we should lock the gates to the city and the gates to the castle," Jaksen says.

"I agree with Jaksen," A woman says. "I too," A man adds. "Same here," A woman says. "Your majesty, what is your ruling?" Jaksen asks.

Elsa stands up and places her hands on the table. "My ruling is; We lock the gates to the city, Move all the towns people into the castle to keep them extra safe—or wherever someone thinks is safer, lock the gates to the castle as well. I want 80% of our guards out in the town, 5% on the walls and the other 15% guarding the castle. If anything happens to Anna, you will all be sorry. I want her protected before me. Does everybody understand?"

"Yes your majesty," Everyone says in unison. Except for Jaksen, who says nothing. "Jaksen?" Elsa asks a little annoyed. "Yes your majesty?" He asks.

"Do you agree like everyone else, or do you have your own plan? Cause, if you do, I would suggest you get your ass out of the kingdom—out of Norway even—before I freeze it solid," Elsa says extremely serious.

A couple of people chuckle to themselves, others hold it back. "I understand your majesty," Jaksen finally says. "Good."

"I would rather listen to your stupid plan then end up like your sister, anyway," Jaksen says under his breath.

Elsa walks around the table to Jaksen. "Stand up," She orders. Jaksen stands and his face quickly meets Elsa's fist then the floor. "Meeting's over. Clear the room," Elsa orders before walking out.

A couple of people laugh, while other's help Jaksen to his feet. "Queen's got an attitude!" A man says. "I like it! Bout time we get a Queen with an attitude!"

"She's young, she's stupid, she has no idea what's she doing, and she's going to get us all killed!" Jaksen says, right as Anna walks past the room. "I want Queen Elsa out of the throne A.S.A.P.!"

Anna opens the door and leans against the doorframe. "How do you plan on getting her out of the throne, General Jaksen?"

"Your Majesty, I—"

"No, no, Please, spare me the story. I don't want to hear it. But hear this," Anna walks over and pushes Jaksen against the wall, pushing her arm against his chest. "If you hurt, endanger or kill my sister, you will be living hell on earth. If you make one more smart remark or something about my sister, you will be extremely sorry. Do you understand me?"

Jaksen begins shaking in fear at the menace and seriousness in the Princess's voice. "Yes, You Majesty. I understand!"

"Good. Because people may fear Elsa for her magic, but people always underestimate me. The wild, playful, full of life Princess is not all you think she is." With that, Anna released Jaksen and turned to the room. "I believe Elsa said to leave?" Though her attitude is nicer towards the people. "Of course, your majesty." Everyone calmly got their things and left. "I warned you Jaksen. Don't forget it." Anna walks out of the room and skips down the stairs. "That girl is crazy!"

* * *

"Arendelle is just an hour away! We're not stopping for a break!" Hans yells to the guards. "But sir, the horses haven't eaten or had any rest for two hours strait!" A guard says.

"I don't care! The horses are just transfer! When we get to Arendelle, they will have a break. Move out!" The 151 men continue towards Arendelle.

* * *

"Anna!"

"Elsa!"

The sister's run through the hall, and quickly latch each other into a hug. "Anna, we have to get the townspeople to safety!" Elsa says panicky. "Whoa, slow down! What's going on?" Anna cups Elsa's cheeks and looks at her with soft, calm, ocean-blue eyes. "Explain."

Elsa takes a deep breath. "Hans is bringing a bunch of people to try and kill us then take over Arendelle."

Anna's eyes go from calm, to fearful. "We have to get the townspeople to safety!" Anna says. "That's what I said!"

The girls quickly run to the Corona's bedroom. "Rapunzel, Eugene, go into town and tell everybody to make their way to the castle for safety! Arendelle is going to be under attack in just under an hour!" Elsa shouts through the door.

Rapunzel and Eugene quickly run into town with the Queen and Princess. After thirty minutes, all the townspeople are in the castle.

"Ma'am, you can't go outside. Queen's orders!" A guard says to a frantic woman. "But, My baby! She's still at my home!"

"Ma'am, I'm sorry but I can't let you leave!"

Elsa hears this and quickly runs to the doors. "I'll get the baby." In a split second, Elsa unlocks the doors and runs through the castle yard, across the bridge and into Arendelle. "Queen Elsa, stop! Wait!" The guards try to stop her, but she continues to run.

As an arrow flies right in front of the Queen, she screams and jumps back before running towards the sound of a crying baby. Elsa bursts the door open and runs upstairs to the baby in her crib. "Come here, darling," Elsa gently picks up the crying baby who quickly calms.

Elsa runs down the stairs, out the door and heads back for the castle—arrows flying all around as the guards try to fight off the Southern Isles.

Elsa runs across the bridge, and bangs on the locked gates. "It's the Queen! Open up!" A guard yells. The gates quickly open and Elsa runs inside to the castle. "Open the door!" She calls, kicking the door. The guards however refuse to open in case it's not safe.

"What's going on?" Anna asks Rapunzel. "The guards won't open the door. Somebody's kicking and screaming for it to open and they won't."

Anna walks over to the guards. "Move aside," She orders. The guards ignore. "I said, move aside."

"By Queen's orders, we will do no such thing," The Guard argues. Anna punches the guard's helmet which knocks him aside. She unlock and opens the door to find her sister, holding a baby, along with an arrow in her arm and the guards fighting people off. When Elsa looks up, tears run down her face. "Elsa!"

Anna grabs her wrist and pulls her inside, quickly closing and locking the door. "You asshole!" A woman yells. She and a bunch of others beat the living crap out of the guard who didn't open the door to his Queen.

The mother of the baby comes over with tears. "Thank you so much, your majesty. I can never thank you enough!" The woman holds her baby close with tears. "The Queen!" A woman yells.

Rapunzel quickly runs over. "It's not in too deep." Rapunzel slowly removes the arrow from Elsa's right arm before applying a bandage. Everyone quickly applauds that their queen is alright.

Anna, Elsa and Rapunzel walk up to the front. Elsa sits on her throne, while Rapunzel and Anna sit on the floor in front of her. "What do we do? People are dying!"

Elsa quickly wipes her tears of pain and fear away then takes a deep breath. "People are dead. Quite a few. I saw Hans fighting. He's doing really well. They're making their way to the castle. We have to hide these people!"

Kristoff and Eugene quickly run over. "Is everything alright?"

"We lost a lot of guards and Elsa nearly died—but yeah, everything's just—peachy," Rapunzel says.

Someone's hand touches Elsa's shoulder and when she turns, she's surprised when she see's Merida. "Merida! You're okay! Sort of!" Elsa quickly hugs the Scottish Princess—who hugs her back. "We're going to win this!" Merida whispers in the Queens ear.

Elsa quickly walks down the stairs and climbs onto the table which sits in the middle of the room. Rapunzel, Merida, Kristoff, Eugene—even Anna—is shocked when the Queen stands on the table.

"Everybody, listen up!" She yells as loudly as she can. Everybody quickly turns around and gasp when they see their Queen standing on the table.

"I want everybody into the basement, now! Nobody is left behind! Anybody who comes up will most likely be killed by the Southern Isle Guards, so I suggest you stay down until further notice! For your safety, stay as quiet as possible! Any damage to your homes will be fixed, so don't stress it. I give you my word!"

Everybody quickly rushes to the basement door and four by four they go down.

"Are we ready for battle?" Elsa asks her friends and family. Everyone hesitates for a second before saying they're reading.

Elsa sticks with using her magic, Merida uses her bow, Rapunzel uses her frying pan, Kristoff, Eugene and Anna use swords.

"Let's go," Rapunzel says, prepared to fight.

"Anna!" A girl yells. "Amanda, Arlana!" Anna runs over to her friends. "Where's Erin and Lukas?"

"They're downstairs with our parents. We're here to help you win this battle!" Arlana says. Anna smiles. "Help is always needed."

"Hello, Your Majesty," Amanda says to Elsa. "I'm Elsa. Call me Elsa."

"Alright, Elsa. Let's go kick some ass."

Though Anna frowns upon bad language, Elsa doesn't mind—as she too uses it.

* * *

Within Minutes, the royals and their friends find themselves in the middle of war. Merida stays on the wall with the other archers, while everyone else does a great deal of work to fight.

Trying to stay together didn't work, because within minutes, Elsa and Anna got separated.

"Kill Hans! Protect Elsa! And whatever you do, don't let them—" Anna is interrupted by shock and pain. She looks down and sees a sword coming out her stomach. The guard quickly pulls the sword out and runs off. "No…" Anna puts her left hand over the wound and stumbles forward before falling onto her stomach and rolling onto her side.

"Anna!" Arlana quickly runs over and kneels next to her friend. Anna stares at the sky with tears in her eyes. "Protect Elsa," She whispers before coughing for air. Arlana nods her head, holding back tears. "Go."

Arlana doesn't go anywhere. "Go find her and protect—her. Please!" Anna begs weakly. A few tears roll down Arlana's cheeks and she slightly nods her head. Kissing Anna's forehead first, she leaves the Princess and goes to find the Queen.

Merida shoots down numerous people and feels quite accomplished. She's not going to lose this fight.

Elsa continues to fight when Hans coming towards her catches her eye and she turns to him. "Well, hello again," He says murderously. "Hello to you to."

Hans swings at the Queen but she dodges out of the way and they get into battle. Elsa quickly turns and snatches a sword from one of Hans' men before once again fight Hans with a sword and ice magic. Hans is losing terribly.

As Arlana runs to find the Queen, she's shot down by one of Hans' men.

Amanda continues to fight before a guard pushes her into the wall. She hits her head and is knocked unconscious. Almost all of Arendelle's fighters are down. But _All_ of the Southern Isles are down as well.

Hans and Elsa continue to battle. He knocks the sword out of her hand and slashes her arm. With Elsa's scream, Merida notices and shoots Hans in the stomach. He falls backwards to the ground and begs Elsa to spare his life.

"Die screaming, bastard." With that, Elsa put ice in Hans' heart. "But make sure it's slow and painful."

Leaving Hans on the ground, Elsa turns around and is hit with shock. Kristoff and Eugene come running over, Merida jumps off the wall and does the same.

"We won!" Merida says excitedly. "Arendelle is your kingdom, Elsa."

The four of the hug. "Where is everyone?" Rapunzel asks. Everyone is so excited to see her okay. Eugene picks her up and spins her around before everyone hugs her.

"I have bad news," Rapunzel says quietly. Excitement turns to worry in an instant. "I haven't seen anybody. Anna and I got split, Amanda ran into the fight and Arlana—well, I don't know."

"We have to find them—now!" Elsa says. Everyone splits up and looks through the hundreds of bodies for their friends/family. "Elsa! I found Amanda!" Rapunzel shouts. Elsa runs over. "Amanda?"

"I'm alright."

"Good." Elsa quickly runs off in search for her sister.

"Arlana's here! She's been shot but she's alive!" Kristoff and Eugene call in unison.

Elsa's heart stops when she sees her sisters auburn braids on the ground. Elsa runs over and quickly sees Anna—a guards body lying across her stomach. Elsa removes the guard and once she sees the stab wound, she quickly thinks the worst. "Anna!"

"Kristoff, I found Anna!" Elsa screams. Everybody quickly runs over.

Anna's eyes are wide open, her mouth is slightly open, her hands lay by her sides and her braids are spread as if she fell. "Anna!" Elsa taps her sister's cheek nervously and in shock.

After Anna doesn't respond, most of them get the idea that she's dead and begin to cry. "Anna!" Elsa picks Anna up and places her on her lap. "Anna, wake up. We won the war! You were right. We got through this—together!"

Anna's eyes continue to stare at the sky and she doesn't move at all—not even to breathe. Elsa holds her breath then watches Anna's chest for movement. Nothing.

As soon as she releases her breath, she breaks down in tears as reality hits.

"Wait!" Eugene says. Elsa doesn't look up, but he guesses that she's listening. "Rapunzel, you brought me back to life after that bitch stabbed me—maybe you can bring Anna back too!"

Rapunzel's eyes widen, a shocked smile appears on her face. Rapunzel kneels down and holds Anna in her lap. Just like she hoped, one of her tears drops onto Anna's forehead. A yellow magical sun appears then disappears. On her wound, magic heals everything.

Elsa takes Anna back into her arms with hope. After a few long seconds pass, that hope starts to decrease—until her sister coughs and blinks. Elsa's eyes widen. "Watch your back, remember," Anna jokes as she cracks a smile.

Everyone laughs and smiles with joy and Elsa hugs her sister, kisses her forehead, kisses her cheek then hugs her again. "Don't ever do that again!"

"You did this to me at the ruins," Anna argues slightly weak.

Elsa hugs Anna tighter. "Air—please."

"Oh right sorry!"

* * *

**I'm taking a break for now. I've spent 6 hours on my computer typing this darn story. YET I HAVE UNDER 5 FOLLOWS! I wonder if people are actually reading this... Lol**

**Anyway, thank you for reading and I seriously hope you enjoyed!**

**Ah, Cliffhangers!**

**-Annika**


	5. The Blood of a Queen

"She's been asleep for nearly a week. Rapunzel, I think your magic is broken!" Eugene jokes. "Shush. It's not the time for that," Rapunzel snaps. "So, Queen Elsa, what do we do now? I mean, so much has happened—but we still have the orb."

Elsa sits at the end of the kitchen table, staring at the orb. "Queen Elsa?" Rapunzel asks. Elsa looks up. "Hm?"

Rapunzel chuckles. "Interesting orb?" She asks. "Just curious I guess," Elsa responds before continuing to stare at the orb.

"Alright. Missy is still asleep, but her breathing is getting better and her skin gets more color every day," Kristoff says sitting down at the table after checking on the Princess of Arendelle. "Thank you, Kristoff," Elsa says.

Kristoff leans over to Eugene. "Why is she staring at the Orb?" He whispers.

"I don't think I trust this thing," Elsa says. "Well, it kinda switched our bodies, lass. It's understandable! Oh right, I mean—your Majesty," Merida says. "Guys, stop calling me 'Queen Elsa' and 'Your Majesty' okay? I mean, we're cousins. Except for the boys… they just kinda ended up here," Elsa says. "Hey!" Both boys yell in unison. "Don't yell at the Queen, Eugene," Rapunzel says. "It's bad!"

Eugene rolls his eyes and leans back in his chair. "So, why don't you trust it?" Rapunzel asks. Elsa sighs and sits back in her chair. "I'm just… not getting a good feeling about it. And not just because of the body switching thing, either. I think we should get this far away before something bad happens."

"Well, now we're cursed!" Kristoff says, as Eugene does a facepalm. "What?" Elsa asks. "You never say 'before something bad happens'! Because then something bad happens!"

"Oh yeah, right…" All three girls say in unison.

Gerda walks in and clears their empty dishes, putting them in the sink. "How was breakfast?"

"It was delicious," Elsa says. "Thank you."

"Good, thanks!" Rapunzel says. "Great!" Merida says. "It was awesome, thank you!" Kristoff says. "Good, thanks," Eugene says.

"Oh, Eugene, lighten up!" Rapunzel says. "No," Eugene says. "You know, he kind of reminds me of a cat I saw once. That cat had the same face and always looked Grumpy!" Elsa says, sitting up straighter and regaining proper posture.

"I love how this girl sits!" Eugene jokes. "I mean, she's so—perfect!"

"Eugene," Rapunzel says annoyed. "Sorry…"

Silence fills the room for a few moments—and everybody seems to love it.

"Well, We should probably go and do something. Anything!" Elsa suggests. "Right now, I wish Anna would just run down the stairs and ask if I wanted to build a snowman."

"Awe, it's okay. She'll be breaking everything around the castle in no time!" Eugene half-jokes. "You're a jerk," Kristoff says. "Am not!"

"Are too!" Merida argues. "I am not!" Eugene argues back. "Actually, you sort of are at times," Rapunzel adds. "Hey! I so am not!" Eugene says, standing up.

"Uh, yeah you are!" Merida argues. "You just like to argue, Merida," Elsa adds, as she crosses her legs and begins reading a book while the argument grows. "Of course I do!" Merida says.

"I agree with the girls. You can be a jerk," Kristoff says. "Hey, I thought you were my bud!"

"Well, I am. But you can be a jerk at times."

"I am not!" Eugene slams his hands down on the table, shaking it. Elsa continues reading her book while she stops her drink from falling over. "Settle down, children."

"Yes, your majesty," Eugene says sarcastically. Elsa throws ice that slaps him across the face. "Hey!"

"Don't mess with the snow queen," Merida says laughing. Eugene throws a drink at Merida, though only some of it hits her dress. "You did not just do that…" Merida says. "Oh, but I did."

Merida stands up and picks up Rapunzel's drink. "Hey, that's mine!" Rapunzel says. Merida quickly throws the drink at Eugene and a perfect aim. The cup bounces off his forehead and smashes on the floor. "Don't make a mess," Elsa says, turning the page in her book.

"Let's not do anything rash," Rapunzel says. "Oh, it's already rash," Merida says. Eugene pushes a chair aside and walks towards Merida, who pushes him to the floor. "And down goes the Prince!" Elsa says, raising her fist in the air. Rapunzel and Kristoff laugh. "The fact that you're still reading is just epic!" Rapunzel comments. Elsa turns the page. "Haha!" Kristoff laughs (obviously).

Eugene stands up and quickly, him and Merida are physically fighting each other. Hair pulling, shin kicking, arm grabbing, fighting. "Please don't break anything," Elsa says, turning another page casually.

"The only thing getting broken is Merida!" Eugene shouts. "Oh no, no, no, you are the one going down, lass!"

Eugene turns Merida so her back is facing the table and Elsa uses this as an opportunity—throwing ice at Merida's back.

"Hey, who's side are you on?!" Merida says. Elsa laughs. "Nobody's! I just like freezing things!"

Kristoff and Rapunzel quickly laugh as well. Eugene picks up Merida and throws her onto the table, knocking over Elsa's glass and make the table shake. "Nice. Well, now there's a mess and something got broken," Elsa says, standing up.

"Now you've done it," Merida smirks mischievously to Eugene. Elsa freezes the liquids from the drinks then makes them disappear. "Clean this up, now."

Everybody quickly begins cleaning up. Rapunzel picks the dishes away, Kristoff fixes the chairs, Merida wipes down the table and Eugene does nothing. "Help, please," Rapunzel asks him. With a heavy sigh, he finally helps his wife with the dishes. "Why isn't icy helping?" Eugene mutters. "Call me that again and regret it," Elsa says in his ear as she walks past to fix a painting on the wall.

"Done!" Everyone says in unison. "Good. Congratulations," Elsa says smirking. "Uh-oh, queens got an idea," Eugene says sarcastically. "What? No I don't!"

Merida walks past Eugene, and being a jerk, he trips her. "Merida!" Rapunzel reaches to catch her friend, but Merida grabs the table and Rapunzel's hands. "Get the orb!" Kristoff yells as the orb rolls to the edge of the table. Elsa quickly runs around the corner of the table and reaches out to grab the orb to stop it from smashing. She puts her left hand on the table to brace herself and not fall, and reaches for the orb. It touches the tips of her fingers, burning them, but landing gently on the ground and not getting damaged. Elsa collapses to her knees, glad that the orb isn't damaged—ignoring the burns on her fingers.

"I just pictured that in slow motion," Eugene says. Ice quickly forms under his feet and he slips, falling on his butt on the hard ice. "You had that one coming," Merida laughs. Then the same thing happens to her. "Ouch!"

Rapunzel and Kristoff run over to Elsa. "Are you alright?" Both of them help the Queen stand. "Yeah, I'm fine," Elsa answers, rubbing her hands together. "How bad is it?" Rapunzel asks. "How bad is what?" Elsa asks. "Nice try, missy, but we saw the orb change color when it touched your fingers. Let me see."

Elsa sighs and opens her hand, revealing the bad burns on her fingertips. "Oh, gees, Elsa!" Rapunzel quickly takes Elsa to the sink and puts her hand under cold water. "Punzie, that's freezing!" Elsa laughs jokingly. "It is on my hands!" Rapunzel laughs.

"Is that any better?" She asks, turning off the water and drying Elsa's hand. "Yes, thank you."

"Uh, Elsa—why is it glowing?" Merida asks, concerned. Elsa and Rapunzel look around the edge of the table and see the glowing orb. "Um… good question…"

"Aren't you the one who jinxed us? Get rid of the orb before something bad happens? Well, something bad is happening!" Eugene says, standing up. "Well, sorry about that!" Elsa snaps. "Whoa, chill!" Eugene says. "Dude, you're pushing your luck. Don't push her buttons," Kristoff warns. "Kristoff, not helping," Elsa says. "Sorry…"

Rapunzel steps towards the glowing Orb but Elsa's arm is quickly in front of her. "I wouldn't go near that thing. Not after what happened last time."

"Eugene can check!" Merida says, pushing Eugene at the Orb. The closer he gets, the more black it gets. "No way!" Eugene quickly jumps back and the orb glows white. "What the…" Merida steps towards the orb and it glows red. Kristoff steps forward and Merida backs away—the orb turns green.

"Okay Rapunzel. Go ahead," Kristoff says. Rapunzel steps towards it and it glows Yellow. "Now Elsa," Eugene says. Elsa's eyes widen and her eyebrows rise. "No way! Last time I touched that thing, it burned me! I'm not going near it again!"

Eugene walks up behind the Queen and pushes her forward. She trips over her dress and falls above the orb—luckily putting her hands down in tip. Her nose is less than an inch from the orb. "Eugene, you idiot!" Rapunzel yells.

Merida walks towards the orb to help Elsa up, but the orb turns black. "Black is hot! Stay back!" Elsa says. She pushes herself up by straightening her arms. "There's no way I can move."

"Well, some push ups are healthy. You just did one! 19 more to go!" Eugene jokes. Rapunzel stomps her foot down on his. "That's my way of saying shut up." Eugene quickly sits down. "I'm quiet."

The orb glows Sky Blue when Elsa is near it. Though she's so close, it's shining brightly, causing her to keep her eyes closed. "What do I do? I can't see!" Elsa says. "Um… We don't know. You can't touch it, we can't come close…" Kristoff says. "Oh, oh! You could try rolling to your left!" Rapunzel suggests. "That might work. Good thinking, Punz!" Merida says.

Elsa takes her right hand off the ground and balances on her left, before practically throwing herself sideways. But even with that much force, she still only lands inches away from the Orb. Rapunzel grabs the Queen's hands and quickly helps her stand. "My goodness, are you alright?!"

"Yeah. Yes, I'm fine," Elsa says quickly. "Eugene, you're an idiot!" Elsa slaps Eugene so hard, a hand print appears almost instantly. Merida and Kristoff can't help but laugh. "Oh, shut up. I'm sure you've been hit by her too," Eugene sneers. "Excuse me?" Merida asks. "She doesn't go around hitting people unless they really deserve it. You could have killed her! You deserved that!"

Eugene rolls his eyes. "Oh, I understand now," Rapunzel says. "Damn boy has had a few drinks. He should settle down in a while."

"Look out!" Kristoff yells, grabbing Merida and pushing her to the floor, shielding her. Elsa sees the orb glowling bright and brighter, almost too late but quickly pushes Rapunzel to the floor behind the table before falling next to her cousin and pulling Eugene down with them. A large blast—kind of like a shockwave but with hot magic—bursts from the orb and throughout the castle. Luckily, no staff are injured.

"Is everyone okay?" Kristoff asks. "Are you okay?" He asks Merida, who is hiding in her hair. "Yes." The redhead quickly stands and helps Kristoff up. They walk around the table—opposite of the orb—to make sure the others' are okay. "Is everyone okay?" Kristoff asks again.

Eugene stands up. "I'm fine."

Merida bends over and helps Rapunzel stand. "Elsa, get up," Kristoff says, knowing that nobody is allowed to touch the Queen. "Is she okay?" Merida asks. Rapunzel kneels down next to Elsa and moves the white hair out of her face. "Elsa?"

Elsa's eyes slowly open. "Are you alright?" Rapunzel asks. Elsa slightly shakes her head no. Kristoff ignores the rule he was told and picks Elsa up then lays her down on the table. "Get a cold cloth, now!" Merida orders. Rapunzel quickly gets a cloth under cold water, rings it out, then gives it to Merida who puts it on Elsa's forehead.

"What happened? Why did she get affected and not us?" Merida asks. "Anna!" Rapunzel says. She quickly runs out of the kitchen, up the stairs and into Anna's room.

The redhead is in the same position she has been for the past week. "Oh thank goodness," Rapunzel sighs of relief. Anna's eyes flutter open just as Rapunzel turns to leave.

"Rapunzel," Anna whispers extremely quietly. Rapunzel turns around and when she sees Anna's eyes open, she quickly runs over and kneels next to the bed. "Anna! How are you feeling?"

"Better I guess. How long have I been asleep?" Anna asks. "Tomorrow would mark 8 days," Rapunzel says. "I'm extremely hungry," Anna says with a chuckle. "Well, you ate yesterday I believe."

"Okay. Thanks for taking care of me and sorry for—you know—not doing well during the war," Anna says. "Don't apologize! You did so well! We won the war and Hans is in prison once again!" Rapunzel quickly hugs Anna, hiding the tears. "Are you crying?" Anna asks. "Maybe…"

"Why? Don't cry," Anna says, wiping the tears from Rapunzel's eyes. "They said you weren't going to wake up. They said the blood loss and the stab wound were too serious and you weren't going to wake up. You'd sleep for a while, slip into a coma, then die."

"Tell me who said this so I can literally fire them from a cannon for telling you that," Anna says, hugging Rapunzel.

"Rapunzel, hurry!" Merida calls from downstairs.

"I've got to go. Are you coming?" Rapunzel asks. "Where? Is something wrong?"

"Actually, yes. This isn't what we wanted you waking up to—but we still haven't solved the issue with the Orb yet and it—well, it kind of slightly exploded downstairs… Um, everyone got out of the way but somehow Elsa—well…"

"What happened to Elsa? Is she okay?!" Anna asks growing concerned. "Yeah, probably! Actually, I'm not to sure…"

Anna slowly sits up and pushes the blankets off. "Anna, are you sure about getting up?" Rapunzel asks. "If Elsa is in danger or something happened, yes. I'm positive."

Anna puts her hand over her stitches then with Rapunzel's help, slowly stands up. "Who, I think I grew…"

"Haha, Seriously?" Rapunzel asks. Anna straightens up and is even taller than Rapunzel then she was before. "Yes, seriously…" Rapunzel says. "Sorry cous," Anna says. Rapunzel smiles then swings Anna's arm over her shoulder. "Okay, let's go."

Rapunzel helps Anna out the room and down the stairs into the kitchen.

"Oh my gosh, Anna!" Merida quickly hugs the girl. Kristoff's heart melts in an instant and he runs over to his girlfriend, giving her a hug and a kiss.

"Is Elsa okay?" Anna asks. "We're not sure," Kristoff admits, supporting the redhead's weight.

Anna leans on the table and looks closely at Elsa. "I can barely see. My visions all blurred."

"Probably because you had your eyes closed for over a week," Merida suggests.

"She's just been staring at the ceiling—but she's breathing fine and her heart is beating normally. It's like, she's not even there. Like the world is shut out," Kristoff explains. "Sorry, bad choice in words… It's like; she's living in her mind and doesn't even know we're here."

"Elsa?" Anna asks, shaking Elsa's arm slightly. The Orb on the floor rolls over to Anna and rolls into her leg. "Ouch! What the—Kristoff…" Anna says, looking at the Orb—which is now a scarlet color.

"Um… That's odd…" Kristoff says nervously.

The Orb suddenly floats into Anna's arms. "Anna is it's protector. It chose her to protect it," Rapunzel says. "Wait, how do you know this?" Anna asks. "The little girl said so."

"What little girl?" Kristoff asks. "The little girl standing right beside you. You can't see her?" Rapunzel asks. Kristoff and Anna quickly look but see nothing. "Oh jesus, the child just vanished. I think I've seen a ghost!" Rapunzel says shocked.

Elsa blinks her eyes, sits up, and looks at Rapunzel. "Punzie? Shockwave, fell to the floor—remember nothing else," Elsa explains to Rapunzel—not even noticing Anna and Kristoff. "Elsa, look beside you," Rapunzel says. Elsa slowly turns and when she sees Anna, she covers her mouth and breaks into tears. Anna hugs her sister as Elsa cries in her arms. "It's okay. Oh my gosh, I've missed you," Anna explains. "The dreams over and over. I couldn't stop thinking about how scared you must've been. I'm so sorry."

"I've missed you too," Elsa says crying.

"Well, now we just have to deal with the Orb," Merida says. Elsa stands up next to Anna, right as Anna loses her balance and falls into Elsa's arms. "You okay?" Elsa asks. "Yes, just… dizzy. Everything is blurry and my hearing is off," Anna explains.

"Your voice is off as well," Merida adds. "Merida's right. Maybe she's not okay," Rapunzel says. "I'm alright, guys. Just need some time to recuperate, that's all," Anna says right before falling into Kristoff's arms. "Maybe you should sit down before you break something."

Anna sits down in a chair and instantly lies her head down on the table. "It's so bright," She mumbles. Anna puts the Orb on the table. "Why did it choose Anna? I mean, out of all the people in the world, it had to be the one that drops everything!" Eugene says sounding angry.

"Eugene, calm down. Anna doesn't drop _everything_," Rapunzel says. Of course at that moment, Anna drops her necklace on the floor. Eugene puts her arms towards her. "See! ** g**!"

"Shush, Eugene," Elsa says, handing Anna her necklace. "Meh, meh, meh," Eugene mutters, mockingly. Elsa takes a deep breath as ice forms on the table under her hand. "Elsa, calm down. Eugene, shut up," Kristoff says. "Telling someone to calm down when they're frustrated, doesn't make anything better," Elsa says frustrated. Kristoff sits in a chair next to Anna. "Look, let's just give the Orb to Elsa and be done with it. She doesn't break everything she touches! Well, she does freeze and destroy everything… So, Rapunzel can have it!" Eugene says. More ice appears under Elsa's hand. "There is my example! She's freezing the table without even trying!"

"No, I'm purposely freezing the table so that I don't freeze you," Elsa says. "Rapunzel, can we gag him?" Anna asks. "Yup," Rapunzel quickly ties Eugene to a chair and ties a cloth over his mouth.

Eugene kicks the table, and causes a candle to fall over—and the orb roll towards the edge. Everyone gets distracted with the fire that started on the table cloth, and don't see the Orb rolling towards the edge of the table.

"Get some water or something!" Merida says. Elsa quickly covers the fire with ice. "Or do that…" Anna says.

"The Orb!" Rapunzel gasps. Everyone quickly runs towards it but as soon as it rolls off the edge of the table, they all quickly turn and take cover. The Orb hits the ground with a large bang and shatters into billions of pieces—sending off another shockwave. "Is everyone alright?!" Elsa asks, panicking a bit as she takes her arms away from holding Anna. "I'm okay," Anna says. "Same," Rapunzel adds. "Merida broke my fall."

"My hair broke my faces' fall," Merida says. Everybody laughs at that response. "Is Eugene alright?" Anna asks. "I'm fine!" He calls through the gag.

"Well, the Orb is broken," Elsa says looking at the shattered pieces. "Just a bit," Merida says sarcastically.

"Ugh, my head," Anna says grabbing her head. Elsa quickly runs to Anna right as she falls—but the blonde catches her. "Anna?! Anna!"

Kristoff quickly takes Anna from Elsa. Not for any reason other than, he's stronger and is able to hold Anna without getting hurt—and Elsa doesn't mind. Merida quickly checks Anna. "She's fine. Dizziness is taking over though. Probably just gravity being awful."

"So, is Merida a doctor?" Anna asks; her eyes half open. "I'm registered," Merida answers.

The ground suddenly begins violently shaking. "Get somewhere safe!" Kristoff yells, running somewhere safe and carrying Anna with him. Merida runs into the doorway and stands against the frame. Rapunzel unties Eugene then hides under the kitchen table. Elsa runs into the doorway and stands against it opposite of Kristoff and Anna.

"Since when do we have earth quakes in Norway?!" Elsa asks. "They happen everywhere," Kristoff explains. "But this is too violent. This is something to do with the damn Orb that Stupid Eugene broke!"

"I didn't break it!" Eugene yells from under the table. "You're the one who kicked the table knocking down the candle and moving the orb!" Rapunzel argues.

"Merida, are you okay?" Elsa calls. "I'm hanging on. How about you?" Merida calls from the other doorframe. "We're okay for now!"

"This castle isn't going to hold up! Not to this violent shake!" Kristoff says. "What?!" Elsa almost screams. "Our home is going to be damaged?! How badly?!"

"Elsa, I don't know! All I know is—" A board falls from the ceiling and crashes next to them. "This place isn't going to hold up!"

Elsa quickly uses ice to fix the damage that is already appearing. The ceiling above the kitchen begins to crack, the doorframe where Merida is begins to snap. "We have to get out of here, now!" Rapunzel yells. Merida quickly runs down and grabs Rapunzel's hand. "Eugene, come on!" Rapunzel calls, grabbing his hand.

Merida, Rapunzel and Eugene run over to Elsa, Kristoff and Anna. "What now?" Merida asks. "We run!" Elsa says.

Merida quickly climbs over the fallen support beam and through the castle with everybody following behind. "Kristoff," Anna whispers. "What's going on?"

"Earth quake. Don't worry though. You'll be okay," Kristoff answers. All Anna has is a migraine—nothing too serious.

"Merida, watch out!" Rapunzel screams. A large piece of stone falls right in front of Merida—inches from hitting her. "Thanks Punz!"

"This way!" Elsa yells, running through a hole in the wall and into another hallway. "We're lost!" Kristoff says. "How does one get lost in their own home?" Eugene taunts. "Why don't we find your home and start and earthquake then see how quickly you get out!" Elsa snaps. "If he doesn't stop, I swear he's going to be frozen," Merida says. "Merida, don't start," Elsa says, frustration clear in her voice. "Well, we can't stay right here forever!" Kristoff says. "So let's knock off the arguing and get out of here before someone gets hurt!"

"Kristoff!" Everyone yells in unison. "Oh shoot… sorry!"

"Try down here!" Rapunzel yells, running down the hallway avoiding the falling debris. Everybody quickly follows behind, protecting each other. "Kristoff, stop!" Elsa warns. Kristoff quickly stops running and a large sheet of ice forms inches in front of him. "What are you doing?!" He asks. The wall suddenly caves in—but the ice sheet protects them from rubble. "Never mind. Thanks!"

"Hurry!" Rapunzel shouts. "I see a window!"

Everyone quickly runs to the window. "The window is frozen!" Merida says, trying to open it. "Elsa!" Eugene yells. "What?! I didn't freeze it!" Elsa yells in defense. The Queen quickly runs over to the window and tries to open it. "It's stuck!"

"Well, obviously! Thanks snow witch! Now we're trapped!" Eugene yells. He quickly finds himself pinned to the wall with ice spikes surrounding him. "Elsa, stop!" Merida yells, grabbing the Queens arm. Elsa pushes her off and Merida lands on the floor. "You've gone too far now, Eugene," Rapunzel says. "Elsa, please don't do anything you'll regret!"

"Shut up, Rapunzel!" Elsa snaps. "Elsa, calm down!" Kristoff says. Rapunzel puts her hand on Elsa's arm and Elsa quickly pins Rapunzel to the other wall, also with ice spikes surrounding her. "Elsa, enough!" Merida yells.  
"Everyone, back away from her," Anna says weakly. "Just give her a second to cool down."

Merida and Kristoff back away. "Elsa, we have bigger issues right now. We'll deal with Eugene later," Anna says. Kristoff puts Anna down on her feet and she slowly walks towards her sister. "Please, just let it go for now." At those words, Elsa lowers her hands and stops the icy magic that swirls around them. "Just Let It Go," Anna repeats, smiling. Elsa smiles and hugs her sister. "I'm sorry. He's just—on my last nerve now."

"It's okay. Please don't take it out on Punzie though," Anna says. "What do you mean?" Elsa asks, pulling out of the hug. Anna point behind her sister to Rapunzel pinned to the wall, with her arms crossed and a half smile as she glares at Elsa. "Oh, gees, I'm sorry Rapunzel!" Elsa quickly let's Rapunzel down. "Nah, it's cool. Literally!"

"Sorry for knocking you over, Merida," Elsa says. "It's fine."

"Issues with the ice queen and her temper," Eugene hisses. "Eugene, you're seriously going to get yourself killed and Elsa into serious trouble. I would suggest you shut up," Kristoff says. "Elsa wouldn't kill somebody, Kristoff," Anna adds. "No, I could. I mean, I've lost control before and nearly killed 2 people purposely—and now this… Anna, you don't understand how dangerous I can be," Elsa adds.  
"Well, from what I've seen, you can be dangerous. But everybody can be. So, I don't care at all. I believe that you would never deliberately kill a person," Anna says. "You're great," Elsa smiles.  
"Open the damn winder, You Majesty!" Eugene yells. Instead of bringing back the magic, Elsa turns and kicks the window so hard—it shatters into little pieces. "There. Window is open, Your Highness."

Everyone looks at Elsa with wide eyes. "Did you just—kick down a window?" Anna asks. "Possibly…"

"Awesome!" Anna shouts excitedly. Elsa smiles and grabs her sister's hand. "Let's go! The earth is still shaking!"

The wall cracks and a large piece of stone breaks off and hurls towards the Queen and Princess. "Watch out!" Rapunzel yells. Merida quickly knocks both royals to the ground half a second before the stone smashes into the wall. "Oh. My. Gosh," Anna says shocked. "Thank you Merida," The sister's say in unison. The ceiling above them quickly begins to crack. "Let's go!" Elsa shouts.

Rapunzel pulls Eugene off the wall, Kristoff shields Merida, Elsa and Anna run to the window together. "You go first!" Elsa yells through the loud noise to Kristoff and Merida. Merida climbs through the window and jumps the 3 feet to the ground. Kristoff quickly follows. "Rapunzel, go!" Anna shouts. Rapunzel quickly climbs through and jumps onto the ground outside, Kristoff grabbing her arms before she falls. "Eugene!" The prince quickly climbs out the window and jumps. "Anna, go!" Elsa shouts. Anna climbs into the window sill. "I'll catch you!" Kristoff says.

Anna is still a bit dizzy from earlier and is nervous to jump. "Elsa, come with," Anna asks. Elsa climbs into the window sill and pulls Anna onto her lap. "Let's slide," Elsa says with a smirk. A slide of ice quickly appears under the window and the girls slide down to the bottom. "That was so fun!" Anna says excitedly. "Meanwhile, the ground is still shaking," Eugene says.

Elsa pulls a little ball of magic out of her pocket and throws it at the castle. It shatters when it hits the wall. "What was that all about?" Rapunzel asks, helping the girls' stand. "Just watch," Elsa says watching the castle. All the damage quickly disappears and the castle is cleaned, also being built stronger to survive the quake. "Cheater!"

An arrow suddenly flies right past Elsa's head—so close, that her hair moves from the wind if it flying past. Her eyes widen as she freezes in fear. "Elsa, oh my god, are you alright?!" Merida asks. Elsa slightly nods her head, eyes still wide. Another arrow shoots right towards the queen. She steps aside just in time as the arrow cuts her arm—instead of actually doing real damage. "Let's move," Kristoff says, pushing the sister's down the trail. "Wait—where are we going?" Anna asks. "Out of arrows range."

Another arrow shoots right between Elsa and Anna. Both girls jump aside and look at each other. "Kristoff," Elsa begins. "We're being hunted," Anna finishes. "Well, let's move!" Rapunzel says, taking her cousins into the bushes and ducking down. Merida, Kristoff and Eugene quickly follow.

"Okay so someone is shooting arrows at the royal family," Eugene says. "Obviously," Elsa sighs. "But, who and why?"

"Well, nobody knows," Merida adds. "But isn't Hans still in Arendelle?" Kristoff asks. Anna's eyes widen and she quickly looks at Elsa. "Hans is WHAT?!"

"He's in the Arendelle prison?" Elsa admits nervously. "WHY?!" Anna almost screams but Elsa quickly covers the redhead's mouth.

"He's here so that we can keep an eye on him. During the earthquake, he must've escaped or something," Elsa says. "He's seriously pushing himself towards death's name."

"Why didn't you kill him before?" Rapunzel asks. "I mean, I don't know what crimes he committed—"

"He tried to kill Elsa, he left me for dead, he tried to kill Elsa again, he tried to kill Elsa again, he nearly killed me and then he tried to kill Elsa AGAIN!" Anna says. "So he tried to kill you 4 times—and you only jail him?" Merida asks Elsa confused. "Maybe she likes him," Eugene teases. "Hardly! Oh my gosh, that is the most disgusting thing ever!" Elsa yells. "He is a murderer! He's nasty!"

"He's cute to you," Eugene argues. "Eugene, would you shut up already?!" Anna snaps. "Neither Elsa nor I have any feelings for Hans!"

"Well, clearly she does otherwise she would've put him to death," Eugene argues. "I'm sure they've at least slept together once!" At that sentence, Elsa punches Eugene so hard that he falls backwards into the grass. Nobody tries to help him up, nobody says anything to Elsa. He deserved that.  
"Rapunzel, what do we do with him?" Anna asks. "I'll send him back to Corona and then he can stay drunk there. I wonder what he drank that is making him say all this," Rapunzel says. "Probably this bottle," Merida says, taking a bottle out of the unconscious princes' backpack.

"What is the bottle?" Elsa asks. "Um, you don't want to know," Merida says. Elsa snatches the bottle and reads the label. "Oh shit that's nasty!"

Anna takes it from Elsa and reads it. "Ew, gross! And Elsa, watch your language!"

Rapunzel takes the bottle from Anna and reads it. "Yeah, that's disgusting." Kristoff takes the bottle from Rapunzel and reads it. "Ew, this expired 300 years ago?!"

"And he drank it!" Elsa yells disgusted. "No wonder he's acting weird. He's probably sick!"

"We need no more issues… Get rid of the bottle, now," Elsa orders. Elsa crawls over to Eugene and takes his backpack before opening it and looking for anything else that might be weird. "What's this?" She asks Rapunzel. Rapunzel crawls over and Elsa hands her the paper. Rapunzel quickly reads it. "Oh nothing important. Just a note that a friend sent him a while ago. Guess he forgot to take it out of his backpack before we came here," Rapunzel says. "Okay."

Elsa continues to look through the bag. Eugene's eyes shoot open but they're a blood red color. He quickly grabs the bottle from his wife's hand then pushes her backwards. "Elsa!" Anna screams. Eugene pushes Elsa to the ground and forces her to drink the liquids in the bottle. "Get off her!" Kristoff yells.

Kristoff, Anna, Merida, and Rapunzel try to get the bottle out of the Queens mouth. "Eugene, please stop!" Rapunzel begs.

Eugene quickly looks at Rapunzel and she gasps in fear at his red eyes. "Kristoff, that's not my husband."

Elsa slowly begins to stop struggling as much. "Kristoff, she can't breathe!" Anna screams. Merida quickly knocks Eugene over and the bottle falls. Anna quickly rolls Elsa over onto her side and hits her back before the liquids return and her system is cleared out.

"It's okay, it's okay, just breathe," Anna says, hugging Elsa as tears roll down the Queens' cheeks. "Just breathe, its okay," Anna repeats.

Merida quickly ties Eugene's hands but the rope burn into ashes and fall on the ground. "Anna!" Elsa warns. Anna quickly turns to see Eugene running towards her. Kristoff and Rapunzel grab the Princes' arms and hold him back while Elsa and Anna run over to Merida and help her stand. "So, he's possessed?!" Anna asks. "That would be my guess. Are you sure Elsa didn't swallow any?" Kristoff asks.

"She did," Anna says. "But then vomited so hopefully its' all gone."

"Well, we'll find out sooner or later," Rapunzel says. "We should go to the trolls," Merida says. "Yeah, Merida's right. I'm sure Grand Pabbie knows how we can fix this," Kristoff says. "Let's go then," Anna adds. Merida once again ties Eugene, this time with thicker ropes. "If he takes them off again, I'll tie him up with ice," Elsa half-jokes. "Wouldn't that be cold?" Anna asks. "That's the idea."

"Kristoff's home! With the same crazy people!" A little troll yells. "We're not crazy—well, most of us aren't," Elsa says. "Hey!" Anna shouts, gently slapping her sister's arm. Elsa chuckles.

"Where's Grand Pabbie?" Kristoff asks. "I'm here. What is it Kristoff?" Pabbie says. "Well, Eugene drank some kind of bottle that expired 300 years ago. Now he has red eyes and nearly drowned Elsa by forcing her to also drink it," Kristoff explains.

"Let me see the bottle," Bulda asks. Rapunzel takes the bottle out of her satchel and hands it to the lady troll. "Pabbie, I don't understand the writing."

Pabbie looks closely at the bottle. "It's Norwegian. Anybody know Norwegian?" Pabbie asks. "I do," Elsa says, taking the bottle. "It says '_Djevelensforbannelse'_ translation is 'The Devil's Curse," Elsa explains, reading the bottle.

"_En enkel drink: Gjør deg syk. En flaske: Gjør deg nær døden. To flasker: La demonen leve innenfor. Den__spell vil være permanent i femten dager etter at drikke er tatt._Translation: _A simple drink: Makes you sick. A bottle: Close to death. Two bottles: Let the demon live inside._ So, how much has he had to drink?"

"Looks like maybe two bottles? How did you learn Norwegian?" Rapunzel asks. "I'm Norwegian. It's like a second language after English," Elsa says. "How do we stop the 'Demon Within'?" Anna asks. "Let's see…" Elsa quickly begins reading the bottle again.

"_Dette spell kan bare brytes da blodet av en dronning fyller kulen - til slutt fører til døden av en dronning, men healing/bryte spell…_" Elsa's eyes suddenly widen and the bottle slips from her fingers. Merida catches it before it falls. Anna runs to her sister quickly. "Elsa, what does it say?!"

"Wait a second…" Kristoff says taking the bottle. "Dronning is Queen in Norwegian. I barely know Norwegian, but I know the simple things."

"What does it say?" Anna asks. Kristoff looks closely at the bottle. "Um_… Dette spell kan bare brytes da blodet av en dronning fyller kulen _I think translates to…. Oh my gosh…"

"What Kristoff? What does it say?!" Anna asks growing worried. "It says: _This__spell can only be broken when the blood of a queen fills the orb_."

Anna's grip around her sister tightens. "Anna, It doesn't say which queen. It's not necessarily Elsa's blood," Merida says. "Which queen then?" Elsa asks. "There's not a ton of Queens' in the world."

"Well, there's you, there's the queen of Corona, DunBroch, Sweden," Kristoff says. "No way. You're not killing my mother," Rapunzel says. "Or mine," Merida adds. "We're not even thinking about hurting your families. I'm just naming the Queens' throughout the world," Kristoff says.

"The closest Queens are Queen Elsa of Arendelle, Queen Primrose of Corona, Queen Elinor of DunBroch and Queen Sara of Sweden," Pabbie explains. "What about the Queen of like a power or something?" Anna asks. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I mean, Elsa is the Snow Queen. Is there like an Evil Queen or something that it wouldn't matter if she died? Cause I'm not losing my sister again," Anna says. "Well, if there are Queens' of other powers, only Elsa would know. The Snow Queen is the most powerful Wicka out there," Pabbie explains. "Did you just call me a Witch?" Elsa asks, slightly offended. "Oh, I did… sorry! Um, the most powerful person in the world. Better?"

"How is Elsa the most powerful? She's only the Queen of Ice and Snow," Rapunzel says. "Yeah, Punzie can heal things and keep people alive forever, Jack Frost is a pro with ice and snow, and others have the same power or powerfuller power," Anna says. "So, why is Elsa the most powerful?"

"Gee thanks guys. Feeling the love," Elsa says sarcastically. "Sorry Elsa," Everyone says in unison. "Elsa, there's something else on the bottle but it isn't Norwegian," Kristoff says. "What language is it?"

Elsa takes the bottle and looks at the writing. "Looks like Arabic. Anyone know Arabic?"

Anna slowly raises her hand. "Anna, where did you learn Arabic in Norway?" Elsa asks. "Reading books for 13 years, you tend to learn things. Let me see." Elsa hands her sister the bottle.

"It says لاتختارأيملكةعشوائيللقتل.فمنغيرالمجديوالقتل.الملكةالوحيدالذيسوفيعملهذاالدمهوالملكةالحاليةمن Arendelle،أياالتيقدتكونفيوقتلعنة. It's nothing good," Anna says. "I'd rather not say…"

"Anna, is it about Elsa?" Rapunzel asks. Anna slowly nods her head. "Come tell me." Rapunzel, Anna, Merida and Kristoff go over to the trolls and Anna tells them all what it says. "Why can't I know?" Elsa asks.

"It's about your death!" A young trolls yells. "What?!" Elsa gasps, stepping backwards. "Nice going, Rocky," Kristoff says. "My death?!" Elsa almost yells.

"Elsa—"

"Anna, what does it say?!" Elsa interrupts Merida. Anna sighs sadly and says, "It says: Do not choose any random queen to kill. It is pointless and murder. The only Queen whose blood will work is the current Queen of Arendelle, whoever that may be at the time of the curse."

"So that's me," Elsa says. "Yeah."

"Technically it should be your mother," Bulda says. "But due to the accident almost 4 years ago, It's Elsa. But because of Queen Amelia's sudden death, the potion may be messed up and Queen Elsa's blood may not work."

"What are you saying?" Anna asks. "Well, you have a few options to choose from. Everybody gather around," Pabbie says.

Everybody quickly walks over and sits around the trolls. Elsa and Anna hold hands tightly.

"Your options: Drain Elsa of all blood and save Eugene and anybody else who drank the potion. Option two: Go into another universe or dimension, find their Elsa and drain her blood. Option three: Go back in time and drain your mother's blood. Option four: Don't kill any Queen and let hundreds, if not thousands of people die," Bulda explains with sadness clear in her voice.

"So, either my sister dies somehow or my mother dies in a different way?" Anna asks sounding slightly angry. "That's not going to happen."

"We're not going back in time to murder our mother. That's awful!" Elsa says sounding almost as angry, if not angrier, then Anna. "We have given you your options. Now you must think of what to do," Bulda says. Anna bites her lip and looks at her sister. "What do we do?"

"Well… I die or mommy dies," Elsa says tearing up. "Pabbie, there has to be another way," Kristoff says with hope and sadness.

"There is one more option…" Rapunzel says reading a scroll. "What is it?" Elsa asks. "Well, we could do all 3. Take some of your blood, take some of a different Elsa's blood, and take your mothers' blood. But you'll also get to see your mother."

"I'm in," Anna quickly says without thinking. "I mean no… Yes? Elsa, what do we do?"

"Well, Rapunzel's plan would work. But I don't know if time travel is good… what if something is delayed and they don't die on the ship?" Elsa asks. "Isn't that a good thing?" Anna asks. Elsa shakes her head and Anna looks at her with anger and confusion. "You mean it's good that our parents die? Couldn't this be a chance to save them?!"

"Anna, Elsa's right. If you do save them then the present day would be messed up," Kristoff says. "How?" Anna asks.

"Well, If they didn't die nearly 4 years ago, Elsa would most likely still be in her room, you would be even more lonely, we wouldn't have met each other, Elsa wouldn't be queen, her powers would still be wild, and the kingdom wouldn't be as happy," Kristoff explains. "He's right," Elsa says. "I'd still be scared and alone in my room while you grow up alone and lost if they hadn't died."

"So you're saying it's good that they died? Cause that sort of what I'm getting," Anna says sadly. "Anna, things happen. They're not good things, but sometimes they're not bad things," Elsa explains. "Our parents dying was good and bad at the same time. If they were still here, you'd still be locked in the castle and we wouldn't know each other. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, I understand. I just miss them so much," A tear runs down Anna's cheek. Elsa quickly pulls her sister into a hug. "I know. I miss them too."

"Aright, let's do Rapunzel's plan," Merida says. "Pabbie, how do we time travel?" Kristoff asks. "Oh no. Not _we_. Them. Just Elsa and Anna," Pabbie says. "What? Why?" Rapunzel asks. "Them going back in time won't mess things up if they do it right. You all going with will change the past. You can watch through an image though."

"First, you should choose another dimension and get a different Elsa's blood. Go through the portal, take her, and bring her back here," Bulda explains opening a portal.

"Why is it so dark and snowy there?" Anna asks, looking at the other world. "This Elsa is evil. Good luck!"

"Evil Elsa? This should be interesting," Merida says stepping into the portal. Everyone—except Eugene—quickly follows.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long for another chapter! This one is longer so I hope that makes up for it.**

**Lots happened here and I'm super excited! Thank you so much for the reviews, views, favorites and follows! You guys make my week! Haha!**

**Thank you so much for reading!**

**-Annika**


	6. Mini Elsa

"Whoa, look at this place!" Anna says nervously. "It's so… dark!"

"Yeah, it is a little creepy…" Elsa says not letting go of Anna's hand. "Let's just—find me and get out of here…"

Rapunzel covers her mouth to hold back a laugh. "What's so funny?" Merida asks. "Oh nothing. Just what Elsa just said!"

"Um, guys, I'm guessing this creepy castle is where they live," Kristoff says, pointing to the castle. "The castle looks… different," Anna says surprised. "Yeah. Darker and frozen," Rapunzel says. "Let's go," Merida says leading the way. The group walks to the castle. No people are seen anywhere. "Hey, look at this!" Merida calls from the cemetery. "Why are you in the cemetery? The royal cemetery?" Anna asks confused. "Doesn't it look bigger to you?" Rapunzel asks confused.

"It is bigger," Elsa says nervously. "How many royal people are here?"

The group looks around. "Well, your parents' are still here. And Elsa you have a grave stone over here," Kristoff says. "I What?!" Elsa and Anna quickly rush over. "Oh my gosh I do…"

"What are you looking at?" Merida asks. "Oh shoot…"

Rapunzel quickly rushes over and stands next to Anna. "Whoa. I wonder what happened," Rapunzel says with sadness and slight curiosity. "There's literally no flowers like there are on the other graves. And the stone looks small, cheap, and old," Elsa says. "Guess people really hate me here."

"Not in our world though," Anna says. "Thanks," Elsa says. "Alright, well, let's go find me so we can get back to our world."

"But, Elsa, if this is your grave, doesn't that mean that you're already—well… dead?" Merida asks. "No. It's just a stone. The dirt is to packed and neat for it to have been dug up. I'm alive—somewhere."

The group walks through this Arendelle, which is covered in snow and there are 0 signs of life. "Is anybody even alive here?" Merida asks, looking around. Rapunzel walks over to a house window and removes the snow and frost. "There's people asleep inside."

"Asleep or dead?" Kristoff asks. "They're breathing—so asleep."

"Keep up," Anna says as she walks towards the castle, tightly holding her sisters' arm. "Are you sure we'll find me here, Merida?" Elsa asks. Merida nods her head. "She wouldn't be anywhere else—well, maybe the ice castle. But then Anna would be in charge—if she survived Hans' plan."

"Oh, yeah right… Well, I didn't have a grave so I might be alive," Anna says. "I wonder how I am in this world…"

After a few long minutes, the group arrive at the castle. "Do we knock?" Anna asks. Elsa knocks on the stone doors. "I'll take that as a yes."

The door cracks open slightly and the group can just barely see the outfit of a royal servant.

"Guards! Get the guards now!" She yells. Elsa, Anna, Rapunzel, Merida and Kristoff get close together quickly. A bunch of guards come running out and surround them, pointing their crossbows at Elsa.

"Get down, now!" A guard yells. Elsa quickly gets down onto her knees. "No funny business with ice! Don't move!"

"Whoa, slow down!" Anna says, standing in front of her sister. "She's not going to hurt you! Lower your weapons!"

"Your majesty, she destroyed the kingdom, killed her parents, nearly killed you—"

"I said lower your weapons!" Anna yells. "Yes your majesty," The guards say in unison as they lower their bows and swords.

"Elsa, stand up," Anna says, helping Elsa stand. "Does she look like your Queen?" Anna asks. All the guards shake their head. "She looks like how she was before she got the curse," a guard says. "Curse?" Anna asks confused. "The curse. Don't you remember?"

Anna shakes her head. "There's no time to explain. When did you last see Queen Elsa?" Anna asks. "Well, she's not the Queen anymore. You are. And we last saw her running for her life to the ice castle."

"What do you mean I'm the Queen?" Anna asks. "Well, after Elsa froze everything, killed multiple—including her own parents'—and tried to kill you, she lost her crown instantly. People voted you as new queen and if it weren't for you, Elsa would've killed us all and the city would be gone. You're the only thing she truly cares about, Queen Anna. After she tried to kill you, that's when she suddenly decided to run away. But she's still evil. She kills anyone and everyone who walks on her mountain," A guard explains.

"We're going there now. Where was I last seen?" Anna asks. "Inside in Elsa's room. Elsa, why are you back here looking different? Is the curse over?"

Elsa shakes her head. "No. I'm just—um… running low on magic right now. But try to attack me or anyone in this group again and you will regret it."

"Let's go," Anna says leading everyone inside the castle. "Elsa's room is where?" Rapunzel asks. "Upstairs and down the hall from my room," Anna answers.

The group of 5 walk up the stairs and down the hall.

Elsa knocks on the door. "Anna?"

"Elsa?!"

Elsa opens the door and steps inside. "Don't hurt me!" Anna begs, hiding behind the bed. "I'm not going to hurt you. I promise," Elsa says, slowly walking towards the redhead. "Put your hands down!"

Elsa quickly puts her hands behind her back. "Anna, it's okay. Trust me, please?"

"Trust you?! You tried to kill me! You killed our parents! Get out!" Anna yells. Elsa walks around the edge of the bed and Anna quickly runs against the wall. "Anna, I promise. I'm not who you think I am."

"Why do you look like the snow queen again? What happened to the black hair and snowman army?" Anna asks. "I'm not who you think I am," Elsa repeats. Elsa keeps her hands behind her back. "You changed?" Anna asks still fearful of the girl in front of her. Elsa nods her head slowly.

Anna slowly reaches out and puts her fingers on Elsa's shoulder. "I didn't turn to ice!" She says surprised. "Elsa, you're back!" Anna quickly hugs the girl who hugs her back. "Anna, I need you to come with me please," Elsa whispers. Anna quickly let's go and steps back. "What for?"

"Anna, please, just trust me! If I was going to hurt you, I would have done it already. Let's go!" Elsa grabs Anna's arm and leads her nervously to the door before opening it.

"Hello me," Anna says. Other Anna looks at her in shock. "You're me!"

"Oh gees there are two of them?" Kristoff jokes. "Kristoff, you're alive!" Anna2 hugs Kristoff close. "Um, me, this is my boyfriend," Anna1 says. "What do you mean, alive?!" Kristoff asks. "Well, Elsa killed you. Another unforgivable thing. Wait a second… me? Kristoff alive? Rapunzel, Merida! Elsa not out to get me… you guys aren't from around here!" Anna2 says shocked.

"No, we're not," Elsa says. "You're not who I think you are," Anna2 says suddenly realizing. "Well, who are you? You're not the Elsa I know."

"Nope. I'm the Elsa who has to deal with annoying siblings, friends, work, and people all day long while still trying to practice my magic. But, I love it," Elsa says. "I wish my Elsa was like that…" Anna2 says sadly. "Anna, will you come with us to find her?" Anna1 asks.

"Whoa, that's weird to say," Both Anna's say in unison before jumping back, eyes wide in shock. "That's weird!" They say again. Both girls lean to look at each other then back away slowly, all at the same time.

"This is the strangest thing I have ever seen…" Elsa says. "Anna, no matter where or who you are, you're fricken adorable!"

Both Anna's smile and hug Elsa. "Double the hugs this time!" She laughs smiling grandly, hugging both girls back. "Let's go find Elsa. I need to get Olaf and Sven anyway," Anna2 says. "Sven?! Is he alright?!" Kristoff asks panicking a bit. "Yes, Kristoff. Sven is alright—though he's not the same without you. I shouldn't leave him up on the mountain alone with Olaf when Elsa is capturing or killing everyone who goes up there…" Anna2 says.  
"Let's go!"

Everybody quickly follows the Anna's out of the castle and up the hill.

* * *

"Watch your back," Anna2 says. "She's sneaky."

"How sneaky is sneaky?" Elsa asks. Ice wraps around everyone individually and holds them 3 feet off the ground. "That sneaky," Anna2 adds.

"Good after noon, travelers. Why are you on my mountain?" Elsa2 asks. "We were actually looking for you," Rapunzel says. "And why is that?" Elsa2 asks.

"We need you to come with us," Anna1 says. "Oh look. I have 2 sister's—but they're the same! Could this get any worse?" Elsa2 sneers. "It can," Elsa1 says.

"Is this me? All bright and happy-ish?" Elsa2 asks, putting Elsa1 on the ground. "Well, isn't she—well, pretty I suppose."

"Look, just come with us please," Elsa1 asks. "Put my friends and family down, and come with us. We don't trouble, you don't want trouble."

"Wrong. I do want trouble. So… this is me as a mortal?" Elsa2 asks, circling around Elsa1. "I'm not a mere-mortal. I'm the Snow Queen," Elsa1 says. "And I'm the Ice Queen. See, ice is more threatening unlike Snow," Elsa2 adds. "Would you stop circling me?! It's making me dizzy…"

Elsa2 quickly slides in front of Elsa1 and grabs hold of her throat. "Feeling dizzier yet?"

Rapunzel kicks off her shoe and it smacks Elsa2 in the head. "Hey, watch it!" Elsa2 yells angrily. "Let her go!" Merida yells. Elsa2 looks back at Elsa and squeezes her throat harder. "Elsa, stop!" Anna2 yells. Elsa2 throws Elsa1 aside and she lands in the snow, gasping for air.

"What did I tell you about yelling at me?"

"You're not in charge anymore. You ruined that. I will do what I want and you will listen, Ice Queen," Anna2 sneers. "Very well," Elsa2 sighs. She tightens the ice around all the people then throws them over her head and they land in the snow after flying 30 feet.

Elsa2 grabs Elsa1's neck once again and drags her towards the group. "Why did you want me to come with you?"

"Elsa!" Anna1 yells, crawling to her sister who is choking. "Don't come closer," Elsa2 warns, tightening the hold on the Snow Queen's neck. Anna quickly stops moving. "Stop struggling," Elsa2 snaps to her non-evil self.

"Tell me why you wanted me to come!"

"Someone claims that they're a stronger ice queen then you," Kristoff says without thinking. "We didn't believe them so we thought that you should come and prove you're better. We had no idea that you could do all this though."

Anna notices her sister barely moving. "Let her go!" Anna screams. Elsa2 let's go of Elsa1 and she lands on her back, falling only a few inches, into the snow. Anna crawls over. "Elsa? Wake up."

"You're lying. But I'll come anyway. Maybe I'll have the chance to freeze—or kill—more people in your world," Elsa2 laughs murderously. "Very well. Let's go," Rapunzel says.

"Take a deep breath," Anna says, helping her sister stand. "Just breathe."

Elsa takes a few deep breaths and quickly gets her air back. "Thanks sis."

Elsa2 walks beside Anna2. "Merida, now!" Anna2 shouts. Merida quickly jumps onto Elsa2's back and knocks her to the ground, holding her hands behind her back. "Elsa, ice!" Merida shouts. Elsa quickly freezes Elsa2's hands together before completely wrapping her in ice. "Cool," Kristoff jokes. "Ha, ha, very funny," Anna says with a small smile. "Ice work," Rapunzel jokes. "Seriously?" Elsa says. "Well, we do call her _Punz_," Anna laughs. Everyone quickly laughs as well. "So, let's go then," Elsa2 says annoyed. "Yes. We're going to laugh and joke all the way home. Hope that punishment is enough for you," Elsa says.

"Pabbie, we're back!" Anna says, dragging ice-trapped evil Elsa and leaving her on the stone table. "Good, good. Prepare the needles," Pabbie says. "Needles?! What are you doing?!" Elsa2 asks with slight panic. "Look, I've done some stupid stuff—but don't kill me!"

"We're not going to kill you. We're going to take some blood for something we're trying to fix," Anna says. "But we won't kill you."

"Maybe," Elsa adds. "No, Elsa, we're not killing her. No matter what she's done in that crazy, messed up world…" Anna says. "My sister isn't going to be happy about this," Elsa2 says. "I don't really care," Anna2 says. "We may be related, but we're not sisters."

"Hearing you say that is heartbreaking," Elsa whispers into Anna's ear. "Hearing me say that is heartbreaking," Anna whispers back. "It's not just you."

"Queen Elsa, you do it. It says that you have to gather the blood," Bulda says, handing Elsa a large needle and cord attached to the back. "So, all the blood goes through the tube/cord and into that bowl?" Anna asks. Pabbie and Bulda nod their heads.

Hesitantly, Elsa puts the needle in Elsa2's arm and begins draining blood. "Anna, you do the other arm," Bulda says, handing Anna a needle. Anna hesitantly does the same thing her sister is doing.

"Rapunzel, Merida, choose a leg, insert the needle," Pabbie hands both girls a needle attached to a cord. "Remember, this is to save thousands of people."

A sharp pain shoots through Elsa's stomach and up her back. She gasps in pain and puts her free arm on her stomach. "Elsa, what's wrong?" Anna asks concerned. "Nothing. It's alright," Elsa says, trying to ignore the pain.

Seconds later, the pain strikes again—this time causing the Queen to scream. "Elsa!" Anna quickly grabs her sister before she falls. "Pabbie, she's warm!" Anna says extremely concerned. "The snow queen is warm?" A troll asks. "Did she drink any of the potion earlier?" Pabbie asks. "Pabbie, Eugene forced her to drink it but then Anna made her vomit. We're not sure if the entire potion was taken from her system though," Kristoff answers.

"My guess would be no. This spell needs to be broken now—or the Queen will cease to exist," Bulda warns. "You mean—her and anyone else who drank the potion will die?!" Rapunzel asks. Bulda sadly nods her head.

"Elsa, just breathe please. Hang in there," Anna says, laying her sister on the ground. "We need to go back in time now," Elsa says. Pabbie quickly opens the portal. "Go quickly! Don't stay for long and try not to get attached to seeing them again."

Anna helps Elsa stand then the sisters walk through the portal.

"We're in the living room," Anna says. "So this is what it looked like 5 years ago," Elsa says. "I haven't seen the castle during this year. 13 years of not knowing the changes or watching you grow."

"Well, I sort of felt the same way about you. One minute you're an adorable child, then I see you 13 years later as a gorgeous young women, with a secret I never knew about," Anna adds.

"Anna?" Amelia calls. "Did you finish your chores?"

Elsa and Anna quickly look at each other, tears forming in their eyes. Amelia walks around the corner and stops on sight. "Elsa, what are you doing out of your room?"

"Um… just uh—talking with Anna," Elsa answers, holding back tears. Anna can't help it. She lets tears flow and she hugs her mother close. "Anna, what's wrong?" Amelia asks concerned. "It's a—long story, mama. Maybe some other time you'll understand," Anna answers, wiping away the tears.

"How are you holding together?" Anna asks Elsa. "Staying strong, I suppose. Don't talk about it," A tear rolls down Elsa's cheek and she quickly wipes it away. "Well, your father will be home shortly. Anything else you need? No snowman building and Elsa, conceal it. Don't let _her_ know," Amelia says. "I'm no longer 'Concealing It' and Anna already knows," Elsa says without thinking. She quickly covers her mouth when she realizes what she said. "Anna, you know?" Amelia asks. Elsa gives Anna a look that says 'you don't know'.

"Know what?" Anna asks. "Nothing. It's fine," Amelia says. "Elsa, for lying, I think you should go to your room for a minute."

"Mom, I'm 21 years old. I'm not going to my room…" Elsa says. "21? Young lady, you're 16 years old."

"Wait… what?" Anna asks confused. "And, Anna, you're up past your bed time," Amelia adds. "Bedtime? It's 8:30pm! Wait… if Elsa is 16 then I'm 13!"

"Yes. You are and have been all year. Are you girls alright?" Amelia asks. "Yeah, we're fine. C-Can you help us with something?" Elsa asks nervously. Amelia puts down the laundry basket and follows her daughters into the other room.

"What's wrong?" Amelia asks, pulling Anna onto her lap. Elsa sits opposite from them. "Mama, Elsa is going to die if we don't get your blood to save her," Anna quickly says—her voice shaking. "Elsa's what?!"

"Mom, it's a curse," Elsa says with a deep breath. "Please…"

"How much?" Amelia asks. "This much," Anna pulls a cup with a lid out of her pocket. "Okay. Do it. Anything for my children," Amelia says.

Anna is too afraid to do it, so Elsa takes the needle from her sister's hand. "This… well, might hurt…"

Elsa slowly inserts the needle into her mothers' arm and takes the amount of blood needed. "Thank you," Elsa says, hugging her mother close and letting a few tears flow. Anna notices ice forming in the corners of the room. "Elsa," Anna says tapping the Queen's shoulder. "Ice."

Elsa and Amelia look up at the ice and Elsa quickly makes it disappear. "No more concealing," Anna says. "But I'm staying in my room," Elsa adds. "Elsa if you can control it, then come out and live with us," Amelia insists. "Mom, I can't do that. I'm staying in my room till the day of my Coronation."

"Coronation? Honey you don't become queen until your father and I are gone," Amelia says. A tear rolls down Elsa's cheek. "I know."

Elsa quickly hugs her mother close. "I love you," She whispers. "Awe, baby I love you too."

Elsa releases her mother and Anna quickly jumps in for a hug. "Promise you'll make the next few years super fun?"

"Of course Anna! We'll have tons and tons of fun," Amelia says. "I love you," Anna says beginning to cry. "I love you too. I love you both very much." Amelia pulls Elsa back into the hug and the small family hugs warmly—though Elsa doesn't seem to care at all.

"When will papa be home?" Anna asks. "Not for a few hours, baby," Amelia answers. "Okay. I'm going back to my room," Elsa says. "Goodbye mommy." Elsa turns and leaves the room holding back tears.

"I'm gonna go outside for a bit," Anna says. She hugs her mother once more. "Goodbye mama." Anna then turns and walks out of the room also holding back tears.

Anna leans against the wall next to the door in the hallway and takes a few deep breaths, wipes away the tears, and tries not to cry. "Where's Elsa," She says under her breath. Anna walks down the hallway and down the stairs.

When she doesn't see her sister anywhere, she guesses that she had gone home. Anna walks down the hall and past the library—but hears crying inside. Anna sighs sadly and walks to the door. With a deep breath, Anna opens it slowly and looks inside.

Elsa sits in the dark corner curled up and crying—but not trying to hide the fact that she's crying.

Anna closes the door and slowly walks over, kneeling down next to her sister.

Elsa looks up at Anna with tear filled eyes and tear stained cheeks.

Right before Elsa begins crying again, Anna hugs her close—but Elsa continues to cry on her sisters' shoulder. "It'll be okay," Anna whispers. "I—I didn't even go to their funeral," Elsa whispers with tears. "I know. But that wasn't your fault. You were scared. They would've understood."

"Why aren't you crying," Elsa asks, pulling out of the hug and wiping her tears. "Because a certain girl taught me to always be strong," Anna says, tucking a loose lock of white hair behind Elsa's ear. Elsa smiles and gently puts her hand on Anna's cheek. "You're my inspiration."

"And you are mine," Anna says tearing up. Both sisters hug once more before leaving the library and going back to the portal.

Rapunzel, Merida and Kristoff help the girls step through. As soon as they're back in their own time, Anna hugs Kristoff and begins crying. Elsa falls to her knees and cries in her hands.

Merida quickly hugs Elsa. "It's okay," She whispers. "I just wish I could've done something," Elsa whispers back sounding angry with herself. Merida pulls out of the hug and cups Elsa's pink, tear stained cheeks. "Hey, hey, if you could've done something, you would've. But the world we live in now—the way _you_ are now is all better then it was before. You know that."

"I miss them so much," Elsa and Anna say in unison.

Rapunzel tries to not get into the middle of this—knowing that she would instantly break down in tears and that would not be helpful.

"It will get better over time," Kristoff assures them. "Kristoff, it's been almost 4 years! Nothing has gotten better," Elsa says crying. "It has for me," Anna says. "For a few weeks after the funeral, I-I just couldn't live at all. Stayed in my room alone for weeks. I had no parents', no sister, and no friends. It's gotten better though. Now I have tons of friends and a sister I adore."

"Did you get the blood?" A troll asks. Kristoff quickly sends the troll a glare of anger.

"Yes, we did," Elsa says taking the container out of her pocket. "Damn the guilt is strong," She half-jokes.

"You did it to save people's lives, Elsa. Remember that," Pabbie says. "I know," Elsa answers. Bulda takes the blood and adds it to the bowl. "You ready?"

"Oh right… mine to," Elsa says. Merida helps the Queen stand, but as soon as she's up, a sharp pain goes through Elsa's stomach and she falls back to the ground. "Elsa!" Anna quickly runs over to her sister. "What's wrong?!"

Elsa wraps her arms around her stomach and falls on her side. "I don't know," She says with pain in her voice. "We need to finish this spell or the queen will die!" Bulda warns.

Anna helps her sister stand and walk over to the table. Elsa puts her hand over her mouth. "Anna," She warns. "What? What is it?" Anna asks panicking. Elsa takes her hand from her mouth and reveals the blood on her hand, lips, and teeth. "Pabbie, what does that mean?!" Anna asks panicking. "It means the queen is dying! Do the spell now!" Pabbie warns.

Kristoff picks up Elsa and lays her on the table. "Kristoff, she needs to lie on her side!" Anna says. Kristoff puts the queen on her side and she coughs out the blood.

"How much do we need?" Merida asks, preparing the tools they need to gather the blood. "Lots," Bulda says. "Anna, do it now!"

Anna, Merida, Kristoff and Rapunzel all begin taking blood from their queen.

"Almost done. Just hang in there," Anna says. Elsa cracks a smile as the pain in her stomach and the blood pouring out her mouth becomes almost unbearable.

"Pabbie, explain the blood?" Rapunzel asks concerned. "Well, I'm not too sure. What we know is that she drank the potion, her stomach hurt, and now blood is coming from her mouth. So, this is the end if you don't hurry."

"Alright. Done," Anna says. "Now what?"

"Well, it said that the orb had to be filled with the queens' blood. So put the orb into the bowl," A troll explains. Kristoff picks up the orb and puts it into the bowl and watches as it quickly absorbs all the blood.

"That's so weird…" Merida says. Anna turns and looks at Elsa. "Kristoff!"

Kristoff runs over next to his girlfriend.

Elsa's eyes are closed, her mouth still bloody, her skin paler than normal.

"Are we too late?!" Anna almost screams. Kristoff picks up the queen and moves the hair from her face. He quickly listens for breathing—but hears nothing. "She's not breathing," He says shocked.

Anna quickly takes Elsa from Kristoff and lays her on the ground. "Elsa, wake up! Pabbie, what do we do!?"

"Just wait. Patients, your majesty," Pabbie says. "This will work, I assure you."

Eugene quickly falls to the ground—also with blood in his mouth. "Keep the queen on her side. Don't let her choke on the blood," A troll says. Merida quickly rolls Elsa onto her side.

"Did anybody else drink the potion or anything similar?" Bulda asks. "Anna, Kristoff?"

"Anna had a drink earlier," Rapunzel says. "Of what?" Pabbie asks. "I'm not sure. Something that a servant gave her. Though, I'd never seen that servant before."

"Anna, you drank something? What was it?" Kristoff asks concerned. "Well, it was fruity I suppose. But it tasted fine and—wait, I didn't know the girl who served it. She was… creepy…" Anna says nervously. "Dammit!" Kristoff shouts angrily, stomping on the ground and walking in a circle. "Kristoff, calm down," Merida says. "No! First the queen dies and now the princess could to?"  
"Don't say that!" Anna shouts with tears in her eyes. "Pabbie said she'd be okay!"

"Anna, I'm sorry," Kristoff says. "Look, I know she's going to be okay, but it was poison. That's why there's blood—because she bleeding internally. I don't know if she will come back and how healthy she'll be."

Anna takes a deep breath. "I know. But I'm keeping faith until something happens otherwise." The couple quickly hug.

"The orb is glowing blue. Isn't that a good thing?" Rapunzel asks. Everyone quickly kneels next to the orb and looks in it. "It's snowing inside," Anna begins. "Like a snow globe," Merida finishes.

"Wait—is that Elsa?" Kristoff asks, pointing to a girl inside. "It is!" Anna says shocked and nervously.

"Anna!" The voice is extremely faint—but coming from a tiny person inside a globe, it would be faint.

"Oh my gosh, Elsa! Pabbie, what's going on?!" Anna asks. Elsa runs to the wall and puts her hands on the glass. "Get me out of here!"

"We will!" Anna says. She quickly looks at her sisters' body then back at her sister in the globe. "Is it really you?"

"Yes, yes, it's me. Hurry!" Elsa says. "What's wrong, Elsa?" Rapunzel asks.

An arrow shoots right next to Elsa's head. "Get me out of here!" She screams before running off.

"Pabbie, how do we get her out?!" Anna shouts. "I'm looking! Hang on!"

"Kristoff, I don't understand! If she died, and her body is still over there, how is she in the orb?" Anna asks confused. "Maybe she's trapped. Like, her body is dead but her mind is working—so she's stuck in there until she can be back in her body."

"If she's trapped—and being shot at—we need to help her!" Merida says.

"Gently put a hole in the side of the orb, low enough for Elsa to climb through," Bulda says. "That will get her to safety."

Kristoff gets a small ice pick out of his pocket and begins chipping a hole in the orb.

"Elsa, hurry!" Anna calls. Elsa climbs through the little hole then freezes it closed. Anna picks up her little (literally) sister and Elsa stands on her sisters' hand. "Whoa this is strange. You're all so big!" Elsa says smiling in surprise and amazement. "We're normal sized. You're tiny," Anna laughs.

"Whisper! Gees, that's loud!" Elsa says covering her ears. "Oh right, sorry!"

"It's cool," Elsa says sitting down. "Your hands are warm."

"That happens with me," Anna whispers laughing. "Kristoff, can we keep her tiny?"

"Hey!" Elsa shouts. "Whoa, is that me?" She asks, standing and looking at her body.

"We're working on a healing thing…" Rapunzel says. "Just give it a minute to work." The blonde quickly, but carefully, adds another thing to the spell. "Anna, I need one of Elsa's hairs," Merida says. Anna stands up, causing Elsa to fall against her hand. "Ouch!"

"Sorry!" Anna says biting her lip. "Hold on. Don't want the wind blowing you away, Tinkerbell."

"I'm not Tinkerbell!" Elsa says. "No, but you're the same size," Kristoff laughs. Elsa sits and crosses her arms. "Awe, that's cute," Anna says. Elsa chuckles and quickly grabs on to the ring on Anna's finger. "Where'd you get the ring?" Elsa asks. "Found it in the store and really liked it. Only cost about $100," Anna mumbles that last part. "You paid $100 for a ring?!" Elsa says. "Sorry sis. I'll find the money and pay you back somehow."

"Yeah, sure you will." Elsa climbs up Anna's sleeve and sits on her sister's shoulder, holding onto her ear and dress. "That tickles, Elsa!" Anna says trying not to scratch her ear—knowing she might knock her sister off. Elsa only laughs and instead grabs Anna's dress with both hands.

Anna kneels on the ground and takes a strand of her sister's hair. "Give this to Merida," Anna says to Kristoff. Kristoff says the hair and runs back to the spell table. Anna takes a cloth out of her pocket and wipes the blood from her sisters' mouth. "You're a good sister," Elsa says. "I suppose so. I mean, I've only let you die like twice—or three times," Anna says looking at her sisters' body. "Anna, remember that I'm right here and not injured at all."

"I know. But this is—just, terrifying. Thinking of losing you? Worst thought ever," Anna says. Elsa grabs onto Anna's ear and climbs up onto her sisters' head. "What're you doing?" Anna asks.

Elsa slides down Anna's bangs and lands on her nose. Anna goes cross-eyed to look at her sister. Elsa laughs and nearly falls off. "Don't fall goof," Anna says.

"Whoa you have a lot of freckles!" Elsa says, poking every single freckle. "You think that's a lot? You should see my shoulders, neck, back and legs. Gees…"

Elsa can't help but laugh. "I've only got a couple," Elsa turns and sits on Anna's nose. "If you sneeze, I'm screwed," Elsa laughs.

"I'll try not to," Anna says. "It's a nice view from up here. I mean, it's lower to the ground cause you know, shorty, but it's nice," Elsa teases with a smirk that her sister can't see. "I'll flick you," Anna half-jokes. Elsa quickly stands and looks at her sister. "That's rude!"

Both girls laugh. "How's the spell coming along?" Anna asks. "We're getting there," Merida answers.

A gust of wind knocks Elsa sideways and she loses her balance. "Anna!"

Anna looks at the last second just to see her sister falling. "Oh gees…" Elsa says. She grabs onto Anna's necklace in attempt, not to fall down her dress. Anna picks up her sister. "Anna—can't—breathe!" Elsa gasps. Anna quickly loosens her grip. "Sorry!"

"It's so hot…" Elsa says leaning over her sister's hand—which is covering her from her arms down. "Whoa I need to get my nails done," Elsa says looking at her nails. Anna laughs. "Ah, girl problems. Gotta love em!"

"Spell um… didn't work," Rapunzel says, standing next to Anna. "What do you mean?" Anna asks. "I mean, we're going to be stuck with mini Elsa until we can figure out the spell."

"What do we do with—uh, that?" Elsa asks pointing to her body. "Well, that's another topic that I'd rather not talk about. Talk to Merida or Kristoff about that…" Rapunzel turns and walks away. "Dun, dun, dunnn," Elsa says before laughing. "Oh, Elsa. Apparently when you're little, you're in a better mood," Anna half-jokes. "Hey!" Elsa slaps her sister but Anna barely feels it. "Nice try," Anna laughs. "Do it again!"

Elsa slaps her sister's hand again. "Try a punch?" Anna suggests. Elsa does exactly that but Anna only barely feels it. "Guess you can't hurt me," Anna laughs. Elsa sighs. "Yes I can."

"How? I'm sure even your magic is painfulless," Anna says. "You mean, Painless? Painfullness isn't a word…" Elsa laughs. "Oh…"

"And no. I have another way that isn't magic," Elsa says with a mischievous smirk. "What is it?" Anna asks. Elsa quickly bites her sisters' hand, causing a drop of blood. "Ouch!"

"Told you!" Elsa laughs. "Biting is rude, Sister!" Anna says also laughing. "But good way to fight…"

Both sister's laugh together before Kristoff interrupts. "Let's go back to Arendelle. But first help me wash her up," He asks, picking up Elsa's body and placing it on the table. Anna puts Elsa on her shoulder and walks over to the table. "Wash her up?" Anna asks.

Kristoff takes a damp cloth out of his pocket and puts a glass of water down. "Oh okay. I get it now."

Anna takes the cloth and wipes the blood from her sisters' mouth, hands, chest and cheeks. "Sorry bout the mess," Elsa says. "The blood just kept coming and I seriously didn't want to swallow it…"

"Don't worry about it," Anna says. She puts her hand under Elsa's head and puts water in her mouth. Kristoff rolls her over and lets the bloody water drip onto the ground. Anna rinses her hands then rubs her thumb on Elsa's teeth, removing the blood. "Like a boss," Elsa says. Anna smirks.

Anna wipes away the remaining blood then puts the cloth down. Elsa slides down Anna's arm and jumps onto the table. "What are you doing now?" Kristoff asks.

Elsa grabs onto her dress and climbs up her body. At the top she tries to catch her breath. "Damn that was a hard climb…"

Anna and Kristoff can't help but laugh. Elsa walks up her stomach and climbs over her chest before rolling onto her neck. "That was also a tough climb dammit!"

Anna and Kristoff really laugh this time. Anna gives Elsa a boost and Elsa stands on her cheek. "Do you understand how weird this is?" Elsa asks. "Weird to watch too," Anna and Kristoff says in unison.

Elsa walks over to her right eye. "Hmm…" She puts her tiny hand and brushes it along the eye shadow. "That's better."

"Seriously Elsa?" Kristoff asks though Anna continues to laugh. "Seriously Kristoff. A Queen—a girl—must look her best no matter what."

Elsa climbs up her forehead and jumps onto her hair. "Ooo it's comfy!"

Anna nearly falls over laughing, holding her stomach. "Ow, ow, Elsa stop please!" Anna laughs. Elsa laughs and slides down her hair, landing on her braid. "Alright. Stopped."

Anna takes a deep breath then casually calms down. "What now?" She asks Kristoff. "Well, we have to take Elsa's body back to Arendelle so that when the spell does work, she's not digging herself out of a grave. So I suppose we just tell people that she fell asleep?"

"That would work," Elsa says. She puts her arms up high, gesturing for Anna to pick her up. Anna picks up her sister and puts her on her shoulder. "This is so fun!" Elsa says excited. "Except for the… well, you know. Dying—again—part…"

Kristoff picks up Elsa's body. "Let's go everybody!"

The group follows back to Arendelle and they arrive about an hour later.

* * *

"Elsa, stay hidden," Anna whispers. Elsa climbs down Anna's shoulder and grabs her dress. "Gonna fall, gonna fall!"

Elsa pulls herself back up but falls down Anna's dress, causing the redhead to shriek. "Elsa!"

Elsa pops her head up and puts both hands on the edge of Anna's dress. "Stay hidden and stop tickling me!" Anna says. "Wait, how are you not falling further?"

"Cause 1, I'm holding onto the dress. 2, I'm standing on your bra. 3, I'm begging like crazy that I don't fall down my sisters' dress," Elsa answers. "Good point… Thanks!"

Kristoff continues to carry the Queen's body through Arendelle with Anna, Rapunzel, and Merida by his side. "Is she alright?" A kid asks. "She just fell asleep," Kristoff answers. The kid laughs and runs off. "Hey! He laughed at me!" Elsa yells, though her voice isn't very loud. "Elsa, we all laugh at you," Merida teases. "Hey!"

The group walks into the castle. "Princess Anna, what happened?" A servant asks concerned. "Well, we were playing around and building snowmen for ours then she got tired so Kristoff carried her and she fell asleep half way home," Anna says. "Smooth," Elsa says nodding her head and smiling. "What's this?" The servant asks pointing to mini Elsa.

"Oh this?" Anna asks, picking Elsa up. "A new necklace I got."

"Bloody hell…" Elsa says to herself. Anna clips something onto the back of Elsa's dress then attaches it to a chain before putting it around her neck. "It's very pretty," The servant comments. "Thank you."

The servant walks off. "Can you please unclip me?" Elsa asks with her arms crossed. "Nah. Necklaces are better than mini sister's hiding in my dress," Anna says. "Anna!" Elsa begs. "Oh, fine!" Anna unclips her sister's dress and Elsa falls down Anna's dress once again. Anna crosses her arms but quickly realizes that she might hurt her sister if she does.

Elsa grabs back onto the dress and stands back on Anna's bra, staying almost completely hidden. "Alright. Let's go," Elsa whispers. Rapunzel leans in front of Anna and looks at Elsa. "The fact that she's only showing her eyes and her little tiny fingers is just amazing," She laughs.

"Elsa is a cutie," Anna says. "Oh shush," Elsa laughs, slightly blushing. "What are you going to do with me, Kristoff?" Elsa asks. "Well, it may sound horrible, but our best bet of this would be the freezer downstairs."

"You're going to put my body in a freezer?!" Elsa yells. "Elsa, it's kind of the only way to make sure that your body does nothing stupid. Plus you probably won't freeze—you're already frozen," Anna says. "Oh fine! But what if someone finds—it—there?"

"Elsa's got a point. It would be quite disturbing for someone to go into the freezer and find their queens' body…" Merida says. "Then we'll put it in the chest in the freezer and lock it shut," Kristoff says. "This is now sounding like we're covering up a murder," Elsa says. "Trying to hide the body so nobody sees?"

"Well, we gotta do what we gotta do," Anna says with a sigh. "Trust me, Elsa. This is the last thing I want to do. But it's the only way to bring you back. It would be hard to bring you back if your body was gone…"

"I know. Let's just, get this over with," Elsa sighs. The group walks to the basement door and slowly enters. Rapunzel closes it behind them. "Is anybody down here?" Anna calls. Nobody answers. "Alright, we're good to go."

Kristoff leads with (in order) Anna, Rapunzel and Merida following behind. "Freezer is through that door," Elsa says. Anna opens the door and Kristoff walks inside. "Gees, it's freezing in here!" Rapunzel says crossing her arms in hope to stay warm. "Well, it is called a _freezer_," Elsa says. Anna opens the chest. "It's big enough."

Kristoff carefully puts the queens' body gently inside. Her legs are slightly bent and she's partly on her side, her hands on her stomach and eyes shut. "It does look like she's asleep!" Merida says.

"That's the idea. Anybody have a key to lock it?" Kristoff asks. "Well, I do, but it's kind of—well… small," Elsa says, taking the key out of her bra. "So, do you store everything in your bra?" Anna asks. "Yeah, kind of…"

"That's cool. I do that same," Anna says. "Same," Merida and Rapunzel say in unison.

"There's another key somewhere in here," Elsa says. "You just have to find it."

"Do you know where it is?" Kristoff asks. Elsa shakes her head. Everyone quickly begins looking around. Elsa slides down Anna's dress and onto the ground. "I'll check under things," Elsa yells. Everybody hears, though it sounds like she's talking—even though she's actually yelling as loud as she can.

"Okay. Good idea," Anna says. "Nobody step on her, please."

Everybody chuckles. "We won't," Rapunzel says. Elsa gets on her hands and knees then looks under a shelf. "Yuck! When was the last time somebody cleaned up in here?!"

Hesitantly and disgusted, Elsa crawls under the shelf. A small house spider runs in front of her, causing her to scream—which everybody hears. "Elsa!" Anna gets on her hands and knees and looks under the shelf. "What is it?!"

"Nothing! It's okay! Spider—bigger than me! Just a house spider though," Elsa calls. "Be careful! Gees…" Anna stands back up and continues searching.

Elsa crawls through the cobweb, dirt, and dust before finding the key. "Found it!" She yells as loud as she can. Anna reaches under the shelf and grabs her sister. When she brings her out from under the shelf, she's covered in dirt, dust, and cobwebs. "Elsa, I swear I have never ever seen you this messy before. Covered in dirt and cobweb, braid coming undone, torn dress—"

"I tore my dress?" Elsa asks. Anna points to Elsa's sleeve, where there is indeed a small cut in the dress and her arm. "What happened?" Anna asks. "When the spider walked in front of me, I kind of screamed and jumped back into a cobweb then screamed again then fell and landed on a piece of broken glass. That's probably when I cut my arm," Elsa answers. "That sounds like something I would do!" Anna laughs.

"Well, I got the key," Elsa says. "It's heavy…"

Anna takes the key and gives it to Kristoff. He shuts the chest and locks it. "There's a body in the basement in the freezer. Beware of nightmares," Merida says. "Oh, hush up."

"Well, I need to shower. Like now," Elsa says, brushing the dust and dirt off her arms. She looks up at Anna with huge blue eyes, dust all over her little face. "O. M. G." Anna says. "So adorable!"

"Alright Anna. You can squeal over your sisters adorableness later," Rapunzel says. "Okay, okay," Anna sighs. The Princess lays her hand down on the ground and Elsa steps on. Anna stands up but this time, Elsa manages to stay standing. "We're getting better at this," Anna smiles. "Yes we are," Elsa smiles back. "You say she's cute but then you hear her voice and it's the opposite of cute. She sounds mature, and gorgeous," Merida says as they leave the room. "Have you seen her with pigtails?" Anna asks. "It's adorable."

"Anna," Elsa begins. "The only one who has pigtails is you and those are braids. I keep a single pony or braid; have for the past 20 years."

"Oh gees… 20 years? That seems so long and old," Anna says. "Hey! I am not old! 21 is not old!" Elsa argues. "Elsa, you'll be 22 this year…" Merida says. "But that is still not old! Gees you guys are critical…"

"By the way, Anna, you'll be 19 this year. That's nearly 20. Are you old as well?" Elsa asks smirking. Anna only laughs. "I suppose we're both old then."  
"I feel old some days," Merida comments. "Merida, you're nearly 3 years younger then Anna…"

"Wait—what?! Merida is _younger_ than Anna? I thought she was older! I mean, she's so mature and serious! Like you Elsa!" Kristoff says surprised. "Kristoff, Merida only turned 16 this year. Anna's turning 19," Rapunzel says. "How old are you, Punz?" Merida asks. "20," Rapunzel answers. "Wait, you are?" Elsa asks. "I thought you were the same age as Anna!"

"Well, technically I should be but Eugene and I did a time travel thing and messed up our ages… so, I'm 18, 19 or 20," Rapunzel explains. "Ooookay," Anna says.

The group locks the basement door.

"What now?" Elsa asks. "Well, I suppose we wait for the spell to be ready," Anna answers.

The group walks into the kitchen and sits at the large table. Elsa jumps off her sister and rolls on the table. "Are you alright?" Anna asks helping her sister stand. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Elsa takes off her filthy shoes and throws them aside. Merida quickly locks all the doors of the kitchen so nobody sees mini Elsa. Everybody sits next to Anna and watch Elsa closely.

Elsa sits with her legs strait out and her arms behind her, bracing her up. "What? What's so interesting?"

"You're tiny," Anna says. "You don't think people will find that interesting?"

"Good point," Elsa says. "Yuck." She spits the dirt into her hand then wipes her hands on a cloth that she found in her pocket. "Shower. Needed. Desperately."

"Let's wash a mini person!" Merida says. "Wait, what?!" Anna says. "Yeah! Punz, get a bowl and fill it with water. Oh, cold water!" Merida says. "Anna!" Elsa says. "It could be fun I guess," Anna says. Elsa sighs and falls on her back, covering her face with her hands.

"Can I at least have bubbles?" Elsa asks. "Get some bubbles, Punzie," Anna calls. Rapunzel quickly gets' some bubbles and puts them in the icy cold water. "Dress on or off?" Anna asks. "You expect me to not wear clothes around these people?" Elsa asks wide eyed. "Well, no…"

Elsa lifts her hair and turns around. "Unzip."

Anna unzips the mini zipper and Elsa removes the dress. "Thank gosh for underwear!" Kristoff says. Elsa climbs into the bowl—which is more like a bath tub. "Strangely enough, this is quite amusing," Merida says. "Watching me have a bath is amusing?" Elsa asks, unbraiding her hair. "Well, no. But mini you having a bath is!"

Anna gently folds Elsa's dress then puts it aside. "Is it cold?" Anna asks. "Yes!" Elsa says quickly. "But it's nice."

"See, I'd be screaming in a cold bath," Rapunzel says. "Aye," Merida says. "Same," Anna adds. "I'm sort of used to it…" Kristoff admits.

"Oh shit there's a boy here!" Elsa says, ducking deeper in the bubbles. "You all forgot I was here?" Kristoff asks. "Well, you're kind of quiet—then again, he did talk like 2 minutes ago. Hmph, guess we just forgot," Anna says. "Then again, we're kind of distracted…"

"I feel the love. Thanks," Kristoff says sarcastically. "Sorry," Anna says, kissing his cheek. "It's cool!" He quickly says.

"And Elsa, don't panic. 1, You've got underwear on. 2, I'm not interested in seeing anything. 3, you've got nothing I haven't seen before," Kristoff adds. "He's got a point," Merida adds. "Doesn't make much difference," Elsa says.

"Oh, Elsa, don't worry about it. Just finish washing up so we can do something!" Anna says, unbraiding her hair.

"What are we going to do after?" Rapunzel asks. "Well… we could play a game, work on the spell, sit a talk, go outside, go on a walk maybe," Kristoff suggests. "Go to my castle," Elsa adds. By the time everybody looks at her, she's disappeared under the bubbles. "Elsa?"

Elsa quickly splashes and stands in the water with her eyes shut tight. She brushes her hair back before wiping her eyes and opening them. "Finished yet?" Merida asks. "Not quite."

Elsa quickly goes under the water. Anna puts her finger in the water and tickles Elsa's stomach. Elsa stands up again and gasps for air, brushing her hair back again. "Anna!"

Anna giggles. "Sorry!" Elsa climbs out of the bowl and climbs up Anna, getting her wet. "Elsa! Hey, you're all wet!" Anna says. "I know!"

Anna picks up Elsa and holds her high off the ground with just two fingers. "Please don't drop me," Elsa says, quickly grabbing Anna's fingers. "I'm not going to drop you." Anna takes a mini towel out of her pocket and puts it over her sisters' shoulders. "Why do you have a mini towel?" Elsa asks. "For my dolls," Anna admits slightly embarrassed. "That's literally great," Elsa smiles. "I miss playing with dolls…"

"Well, you're never too old to play with dolls," Anna says, putting her sister on the table. "So, I think we know where this is leading," Rapunzel says. "We're playing with dolls today."

Elsa and Anna smile excitedly. "Alright, fine. But it anybody sees me playing with dolls, I'm blaming you," Kristoff says to Anna. "Alright!"

Anna uses her thumb and index finger to dry her sister off. She puts the towel on Elsa's head and scruffles her hair. When she takes it off, due to the thickness of Elsa's hair, it is crazy. "Oh my gosh!" Rapunzel laughs. Elsa begins combing her hair with her fingers. "I don't suppose you have a mini hair brush, do you?"

"You'd be surprised." Anna wraps Elsa in the towel then picks her up. "Let's go!" Anna runs up the stairs with her sister and friends then leads them into the playroom. "You have a doll house?" Merida asks. "Perfect size for Elsa," Anna says. She kneels down next to the play house and puts Elsa at the front door. "Go on inside. The door opens and there is a staircase leading to the second floor to your left."

Elsa pushes the door open and steps inside. "Whoa… Anna, where did you get this? I mean, just the living room is amazing!" Elsa says shocked. Everyone goes to the open side of the doll house and watch Elsa explore. "Stairs are through the door next to you," Anna says. Elsa opens the door and finds the staircase. "Anna, this is amazing!" She makes it to the top floor and walks into a room. "Bedroom I'm guessing?"

"Yes. There's a closet through that door, filled with clothing. Choose what you like!" Anna says. Elsa opens the closet door and steps inside.

Elsa steps out of the closet wearing a long, thin, blue tunic. "Good?" She asks. "Perfect," Anna answers. "The bathroom is down the hall. I might have a hair brush—not sure."

Elsa picks up the bottom of her dress and runs down the hall, her bare feet making a pitter-patter sound as she runs into the bathroom. "Yes! There's a hairbrush!" Elsa picks it up and within a minute, her hair is properly brushed and braided in a thick side braid that falls over her left shoulder. "Always got the braid," Anna says, picking up her sister. "It's like a signature Elsa thing," Rapunzel adds. "I suppose it is. I've always had my hair braided—just it's been in a back braid. Side braids are better though for me," Elsa says.

"Well, I like it," Anna says. "So what now?"

A loud knock on the door. Anna puts Elsa down and opens the door. "Yes?"

"Your Majesty, there's been an accident," The person says. "What is it? Anna asks. "The queen's been killed."

* * *

**YAY! Nearly 9,000 words for this chapter! Sorry it's so long... Got started and just couldn't stop! Next chapter will be up soon!**

**Thank you so much for reading! xxx 3**

**-Annika**

**(I just would like to thank all the followers, favorites, reviews, and views that this book as gotten. you're all so amazing and truly make my day 3)**


	7. Fire and Ice

"I don't want word of this getting out. To the people of Arendelle, Queen Elsa remains alive. Do you understand me?" Anna says walking through the 'crime scene'. "But your majesty, don't they deserve to know that their queen was murdered?"

"Look Surge, I gave you an order. If you disobey, you will have trouble," Anna says firmly. "Yes your majesty."

Anna walks over to the crime scene. "I want nobody to touch the body at all. No pictures are to be taken, no word of this is to be spoken to anybody," Anna says loudly. "Princess Anna," Someone says walking to the Princess. "The Queen's body is found in a freezer in the basement and you expect us to not try and solve the crime?"

"The crime will be solved. I know how she died and I know why she's here. This was not an immediate murder. She was poisoned earlier today and later died. I want to know where the poison came from and that is all," Anna says. "Then why is her body in a freezer in the basement of her home?"

"Have you ever heard of a strange crime? Yes, it happens. People die and sometimes their bodies are found in their home. I gave you an order. Stick to it," Anna says firmly. "Anna!" Rapunzel quickly runs over. "They found a cure! The spell worked but we need her body."

"Clear the crime scene!" Anna orders everybody. Everybody but one leaves. "Princess Anna, by the state of law, I am not permitted to leave the scene when a person is found dead. If you let me ask you some questions, I'll be on my way."

"Ask what you need to ask," Anna sighs. "Do you know how she died?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"She was poisoned."

"Do you know by whom?"

"No."

"Do you know how her body ended up in a freezer in her own basement?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"Me and my friends put her there."

"That is all I need to know." The crime officer leaves the room.

"Kristoff, it's clear," Anna calls. Kristoff walks out of the room with Elsa on his shoulder. "Get her body to the trolls now. We're bringing her back." Kristoff puts Elsa on Anna's shoulder and picks up the queens' icy body. "Punz, let's go." They both quickly leave.

Minutes later, quite a few guards entered the room and instantly grabbed Anna, putting hand cuffs around her wrists. "What is this?"

"Princess Anna, you are under arrest for the murder of Queen Elsa," A guard says. "Excuse me?!" Anna almost screams. "Where's her body?" A female guard asks. Anna doesn't answer. "Take her to the prison straight away. I hereby charge Princess Anna of Arendelle with treason and sentence her to death," the lead guard says. "What?!" Elsa yells—though nobody hears her.  
The guards force Anna out of the room, Elsa hiding in her sisters' auburn hair that was taken out of braids earlier.

"Who will be in charge?" Anna hears a guard ask another guard. "We shall leave Kristoff in charge," A guard suggests. "No. He will let the murderer live."

"I'm not a murderer!" Anna screams. Elsa quickly covers her ears at the scream. "Stop!" A guard says. He quickly walks to Anna—who is scared, furious, and upset.

"If you didn't kill her, who did? You knew how she died, you said yourself that you put her body there, and I know that you and The Queen have had difficulties in the past!" The guard says firmly. "Yes! We've had issues in the past! But I would never kill her! I couldn't if I tried without becoming a frozen statue again!" Anna yells back angrily. "Release me, now!"

"Take her to the prison. Decide her death penalty and have her executed in exactly 1 hour," The guard says still looking into Anna's ocean-blue eyes. The guards continue to force Anna out of the basement and through the castle.

"Anna, what's going on?!" Merida asks, putting her cup on the table and running to her friend. "These idiots charged _me_ with Elsa's murder and now I'm being sentence to death!" Anna says fearfully and furiously. "What?! You can't do that! Princess Anna has had a perfect record all her life and now she gets charged with her sisters' sudden death?!" Merida yells, pinning the guards to the wall.

"Princess Merida of DunBroch, I suggest you back away before you get executed as well!" A guard shouts.

"These aren't Arendelle guards, Merida!" Anna says. "Wrong uniforms and they're treating me differently!"

"Southern Isles," Elsa whispers into Anna's ear. "They're from the southern isles."

"Merida, go get Kristoff and Rapunzel! Now!" Anna shouts. Merida quickly runs out of the castle, gets' on her horse named Angus, and races off into the woods.

"Take her to the prison," A guard orders.

Within a few minutes, Anna is in the prison with Elsa hiding in her hair. "That cell!"

The cell door flies open and Anna is pushed onto the ground and lands on her stomach with a gasp of pain. Elsa holds on tightly to Anna's hair and tries to remain hidden.

"This one doesn't need to be cuffed," Hans says. "She can't freeze everything."

Anna rolls over and stands up. "I should have known you had something to do with this! You're the one who killed her!" Anna screams. Hans laughs. "I'm surprised you didn't figure that out before."

"So what's your plan?" Anna asks angrily. "Well, Elsa is gone. You're next. Then I suppose another war will go until Arendelle is mine."

Anna knees Hans in the groan and he slowly leaves the room. A guard uncuffs Anna's hands and gives her a cloth for the cuts caused by the cuffs. "Someone will be back in an hour."

And with that, everybody was gone and Anna was alone with mini Elsa.  
"It's okay," Elsa says climbing onto Anna's nose and wiping away the tears with her tiny hands. "You're still here?" Anna asks looking cross eyed at her sister. "Of course! You think I'd leave you?"

"I thought maybe you'd fallen off when I fell the 3 times on the way here," Anna half-jokes. "Nope. I held on—for you," Elsa says, climbing onto the top of Anna's head. "Though we should probably get out of here."

"How?" Anna asks. "I'm honestly not sure," Elsa answers, climbing down her sister and running across the stone floor to the window. Elsa quickly climbs the wall and stands in the window sill. "Where did you learn to climb so well?" Anna asks, sitting next to the window. "It was boring growing up for 13 years alone. I used to stab daggers in the wall then freeze them in place and climb."

"Sounds like fun! We should—"

"No," Elsa interrupts. "I kinda got into trouble for putting holes in the walls…"

Both girls giggle. "What if someone comes back?" Anna asks. "I highly doubt they will. We just need to wait for help to arrive or for me to get big again."

"Kristoff and Rapunzel left about 15 minutes before Merida left so hopefully she found them," Anna says. "I'm sure she will. We'll be okay, Anna. I promise."

Elsa has no idea if they will be alright, and she has a feeling that they won't—but for her sisters' sake, she tries to be positive, hopeful, and strong—even when she's feeling negative, hopeless, and weak.

Over thirty minutes pass by slowly. Elsa fell asleep in Anna's arms and Anna stares at the stone bed lost in thought.

The door suddenly flies open. Elsa quickly hides in Anna's dress when Hans walks in. "Shall we get this over with?"

Anna fearfully shakes her head. Hans walks towards her and tightly grabs her arm. Anna grabs the stone bed and tries to kick Hans away, screaming and kicking as he tries to pull her towards the door. Elsa keeps her hands over her ears as the screaming is loud on her tiny ears and hope that her friends arrive soon.

"Stop fighting!" Hans yells grabbing Anna's waist with both hands. "No!" Anna screams. Hans punches Anna's stomach, nearly hitting Elsa. Anna goes limp as she gasps for air. Hans picks her up under her arms and drags her out of the prison sell. "Anna!" Elsa calls. "Just breathe. It'll be okay!"

Elsa bites her lip before climbing up and hiding in Anna's hair. "Anna, I'm going to go get help," Elsa whispers in her sister's ear. "No, don't leave me please. If I'm gonna die, I'm dying with you."

"You're not going to die. Just please let me go and get help!" Elsa begs. Anna sighs heavily before picking up her sister. "I'll hurry back."

Anna smiles slightly before throwing Elsa down the hallway. Elsa creates ice under her feet and slides up the stairs and out the prison going extremely fast.

Anna regains her breath and quickly elbows Hans then tries to run. He chases after her and kicks her in the back, causing her to scream and fall to the ground. Anna rolls over onto her back just as Hans grabs the top of her dress and makes her stand. "Let's go."

"Hans, please don't do this," Anna begs holding back tears as Hans takes her up the stairs to the rope where she will be hung. "You have imprisoned me and ruined my life tons. You're done," Hans replies preparing the rope. "You can't do this! I haven't done anything!"

When Anna tries to run again, Hans ties her hands together behind a wooden post. "Hans, please, please, let me go!" Anna begs as tears run down her cheeks. Hans only laughs and continues preparing the rope.

"Finished." Hans unties Anna's hands and puts the rope around her neck, pulling it tightly. "Hans, please…"

Hans reaches for the lever which would open the floor, causing Anna to fall and potentially be strangled as Merida, Rapunzel and Kristoff enter the room, Rapunzel with Elsa on her shoulder. "Hans, back away now!" Merida yells, aiming her bow at the prince.

Hans laughs and pulls the lever. "No!" Elsa yells.

Anna falls through the floor, but grabs the rope—succeeding in saving her life. "Help, Help," She says choking.

Rapunzel quickly runs over and cuts the rope with a pocket knife. Anna takes off the rope and throws it on the floor before hugging her cousin with tears. Elsa jumps onto Anna's shoulder and gives her a tiny, but big, hug. "No! This is not happening again!" Hans yells.

"You're crazy lass," Merida says. Hans laughs and runs towards Anna, Rapunzel, and Elsa. Rapunzel pushes him backwards then he sees Elsa—tiny and vulnerable. "That's adorable!" He says sarcastically. In an instant, Hans snatches the queen and makes a run for it. "Anna!" Elsa screams as loud as she can.

Anna, Rapunzel, Merida and Kristoff quickly chase after Hans. Merida shoots an arrow that flies right in front of Hans, causing him to run the other way. "How do you feel about fire?" Hans asks Elsa as he runs towards a torch. "Killed like a bug."

Rapunzel takes off her shoe and throws it at Hans, hitting his head and knocking him into the wall. "Nice shot!" Merida says running towards the prince. Hans throws Elsa onto the ground then prepares to step on her. Anna literally jumps through the air and slams into Hans, knocking him sideways.

Rapunzel kneels down and gently picks up the queen and holds her close. "Anna, she's hurt real bad!"

"Hang on a second!" Anna slams Hans into the wall twice before he finally is knocked unconscious.

Anna dashes over to Rapunzel and gently takes her injured sister into her hands. "Elsa?"

Merida begins tying Hans up then runs over to her friends.

"Elsa?" Anna asks again. Elsa's eyes open though not completely and she looks at her cousin and sister. "Are you hurt?" Rapunzel asks before noticing the visible injuries. "We need a doctor!" Anna says. Merida takes Elsa into her hands and gently examines her head to toe. "Is she badly injured?" Anna asks.

"Her right arm is broken, her back is badly injured and she possibly has head trauma," Merida says sadly. "She did fall 3 feet with force—which is about 30 feet to her size. She's only 7 inches tall."

"No… Elsa…" Anna says with tears. "We weren't able to switch her back in time because we had to save you," Kristoff says, putting his arm around his girlfriend. Anna has nothing to say. Even if she did, she's too heartbroken to say anything.

"Anna," Elsa whispers weakly. Anna quickly takes her sister into her hands. "Yes, Elsa?"

A slight pause before Elsa continues what she was saying. "…make him…pay for it…"

Elsa, who is lying on her broken arm, lays her head back down and stares at Anna's necklace. "Elsa?"

Elsa doesn't respond. "Elsa?" Anna asks growing worried. "Elsa? Elsa?! Elsa!"

"Anna, don't deafen her," Rapunzel warns, wiping Anna's tears. "You can't deafen someone who's dead," Hans sneers. Anna gently closes Elsa's eyes and puts her into her pocket.

Anna slowly stands and turns to face Hans. "She's not dead," She says. Hans looks at her confused. "She's behind you."

Hans turns around to see Elsa, normally sized, and the second thing he sees is her fist. "You think you can keep coming back here to try and kill my sister?"

**_Kick_**

"Try and kill me?"

**_Kick_**

"Try and take over _my_ kingdom?"

**_Punch_**

"Well you're wrong!"

**_Kick_**

"This is _my_ kingdom! You're nothing to it and never will be!"

Elsa picks Hans up by his shirt and slams him into the wall.

"If you _ever_ come near my kingdom, my sister, my family, or my friends again,"

**_Punch_**

"You will regret it more than ever when you're rotting in hell!"

**_Punch_**

"Do you understand me?!"

"Yes, yes, I'm sorry!" Hans says fearfully as he is pinned to the wall with Elsa glaring at him furiously. The murderous look in her eyes and the anger in her voice makes him tremble in fear.

"Do. You. Understand. Me!" Elsa repeats.

"I understand!" Hans yells.

**_Punch_**

"Don't yell at me!" Elsa says angrily.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Help, somebody! Help!" Hans yells.

Rapunzel, Merida, Anna, Kristoff, stand nervously nearby as Elsa continues to beat the prince.

"Nobody is going to help you," Elsa says with an evil laugh. "Remember when you left my sister to freeze? And she begged for help just like you are now. Nobody came until it was too late. That was a talking snowman. You don't even get that."

"You're so crazy!" Hans yells.

**_Punch_**

"God, somebody help me!" Hans yells loudly. Elsa puts ice over Hans' mouth. The cold burns his skin.

"Kristoff, we can't let her kill him!" Anna says nervously. "I wouldn't get in the middle of it. She's kind of pissed off right now and furious—you can tell by the _red_ ice—and I wouldn't suggest it Anna."

"I don't think you got my message," Elsa says to Hans. "I did! I did! I will never return to Arendelle ever! I swear my life!"

"Your life? The thing that's nearly over?"

"Help!" Hans yells again. "Cause, the last time you said you would never return, you did and I died. You think I'm happy about that?" Elsa asks sounding angrier. Hans pushes Elsa backwards and she stumbles before getting her balance. "I remember perfectly. And I'm so glad I have the chance to do it again!"

Hans punches the queen and she stumbles sideways. He punches her again and she stumbles the other way—still remaining on her feet. "How many times will I be able to do it again, and again, and again?"

Elsa ignores the pain and once again punches the prince so hard that he does fall over. Elsa's mind isn't anywhere near magic so she remains physically fighting.

"You tried to hang my sister. You left her to freeze. You dropped a chandelier above my head. You locked me in prison. You tried to cut my head off. You stabbed my sister. You strangled me. Isn't that enough for you?"

**_Kick_**

"Not quite!" Hans quickly stands and slams into the queen. Both of them continue kicking and punching each other in a fight to see who is stronger. Elsa is currently winning.

"Elsa!" Anna yells worried. "Anna, stay back," Kristoff says grabbing Anna's shoulders. "I'm worried to. But they're both extremely dangerous and I can't risk Hans hurting you or Elsa accidentally hurting you."

Hans punches Elsa in the mouth and she falls backwards—luckily not losing any teeth. With a scream, she quickly puts her hands to her bleeding mouth. "Elsa!" Kristoff won't let Anna go and help.

Hans sits on the queens' stomach and continues to punch her. Elsa punches Hans' nose and breaks it. She pushes him aside and stands, wiping the blood from her mouth, nose and eye. "Give it up, Hans. I'm done dealing with your shit!"

"Suttle," Hans says standing. "Beg me to give up because you know you're becoming weak. Why haven't you frozen me yet?"

Elsa remembers about her magic. "Elsa, don't!" Anna yells, knowing that Elsa would lose control if she got into a fight using her magic. "I won't!" Elsa yells back.

She turns back to face Hans and he punches her so hard, she flips sideways and lands on her stomach. Anna sees the blood and tries to escape Kristoff's arms in order to help her sister. But he doesn't let go. "I'm sorry Kristoff," Anna says before stomping in his foot. He let's go and Anna runs over to her sister. Hans kicks Anna in the head and knocks her over. "Enough!" Merida yells, pointing her bow at Hans.

Elsa spits out blood onto the stone before seeing Anna and quickly crawling to her. "Anna?"

"I'm alright," Anna says standing. "Are you sure?" Elsa asks panicking. "I'm positive. It doesn't hurt that much. He barely touched me. But you're not okay!" Anna says quickly noticing the injuries to her sisters' face. "Elsa, this isn't good!"

"Anna, don't worry about it," Elsa says. "Elsa, your eye is already black, you nose continues to bleed, your lip is cut, you're covered in scratches and bruises will appear soon! You're not okay!"

"Anna, please. Just don't worry," Elsa insists. "Trust me. The injuries aren't real."

Anna gives her sister a confused look. "They look pretty darn real to me!"

Elsa takes a deep breath then places her hands on Anna's upper arms. "_Trust me_."  
Anna sighs before nodding her head. "Okay. I'm trusting you. But if you are unconscious or dead within the next day, I will never trust you again."

"Deal," Elsa says. Both girls quickly stand. Hans looks worse than Elsa. "If our parents were here, they'd be so mad at me," Elsa says. "You beat me up!" Hans yells furiously. "It's awesome. Congrats your majesty," Hans says with a sarcastic bow. "You succeeded in proving that you're a monster with crown."

Elsa quickly pins Hans to the wall with ice. "Like I said before; I only become a monster when people like _you_ threaten the things I hold dear," Elsa snaps. She takes a step towards Hans only to have Anna hold her hands behind her back. Before she can do or say anything other than "Anna", her hands are tied. "What are you doing?!" Elsa demands.

"You're partly possessed," Anna says. "The potion you drank earlier… well, it's doing the same to you as it did to Eugene. But we're not going to let you kill people or do something you regret."

"Anna, help!" Elsa says but her attitude quickly changes. "Let me go now!" Her eyes change back and forth between Blue and Red.

"Elsa, if you can hear me… I-I'm sorry," Anna says. Elsa's eyes turn blue. "For what?" She asks with misty eyes. Anna pulls a dagger out of her pocket. "Anna, what are you doing?" Elsa asks with fear. "I love you," Anna kisses Elsa's forehead then closes her eyes and puts the dagger in Elsa's heart. Elsa gasps in pain and her eyes quickly turn red. "Anna!" Rapunzel yells. She runs to her cousins but Kristoff holds her back. "Anna knows what she's doing."

"Anna…" Elsa eyes turn blue again and she glances up at her sister with tears. "Thank you…" He eyes quickly close and she collapses to the ground, causing Anna to remove the dagger. "Alright. Let's get her to Pabbie now! We have 5 hours before she's gone forever," Kristoff says picking up Elsa's lifeless body. Anna reaches into her pocket and picks up mini Elsa who looks at her smiling. "I'm sorry," Anna says biting her lip. "Thank you," Elsa says. Anna gives her a confused look. "Thank you for saving me," Elsa says.

Anna smiles warmly and holds Elsa close. "How's your arm?"

"Still broken. Head hurts. Back hurts. Life—sucks," Elsa says. "Well, Punzie can heal you."

Rapunzel scratches her index finger with her nail and causes blood. "Elsa, give me your arm," She says. Elsa uses her left arm to hold her right arm out straight, biting her bottom lip in pain. Rapunzel gently puts her bleeding finger on Elsa's tiny, broken arm and her magic quickly begins to work.

"Give it a second," Rapunzel says. "Thanks Punzie," Elsa and Anna say together. Seconds later, Elsa is nearly completely healed. "How are you feeling now?" Anna asks nervous for the answer she'll receive. "Well, my back still hurts—but my arm and head are better."

"Why does your back hurt? It should have healed," Rapunzel says. "I don't know. But I can't bend. It hurts to much," Elsa says. "Kick your legs, move your arms, turn your head," Anna says. Elsa does all. "Okay, well it's not broken. So that's good. Maybe it's because you're suddenly tiny?"

"That could be," Elsa says. "Guys, are you coming?" Merida asks. "Kristoff already left."

Elsa holds onto Anna's finger as Anna and Rapunzel quickly chase after Merida who just got on Angus and rode off. "Punzie, choose a horse!" Anna shouts, climbing onto a horse with Elsa holding tightly to her sisters' shoulder.

Rapunzel climbs on the closest horse and the girls quickly rush off to find their friends.

Nearly an hour later, they finally arrive. "Kristoff!" Anna shouts as she jumps off the horse and runs to her boyfriend. "Anna!" They both quickly hug.

"Pabbie is fixing Elsa's injuries. I hope this works…" Kristoff explains. "What's the plan?" mini Elsa asks.

"Pabbie will fix the injuries and damage to your heart using magic. Then we will cast the spell that brings you back to life. You will wake up, stay unconscious, or die—depending on how well we did the spell. It could also glitch… But let's hope not. No pressure!"

"Idiot," Merida scoffs. "Hey!" Kristoff shouts. "Let's not cause a—" Elsa quickly puts her hands to her chest near her heart and gasps before falling off of Anna's shoulder. Anna luckily catches her sister. "Elsa, what's wrong?!"

Blood once again fills the queen's mouth. "Pabbie!" Anna screams. "Don't panic, Anna. It's the spell. It's working!" Pabbie explains. "By hurting her?!"

"Anna, calm down. She'll be alright," Kristoff assures her. Anna watches her sister curl up and push her hands against her chest in pain. "She's not alright!"

"Elsa, just hang in there. The spell is working," Kristoff says. Elsa gives Kristoff a look of anger. "Whoa, don't look at me that way! Do you want help or not!?"

"Kristoff!" Anna yells. "Both of you stop it!"

"Something isn't right!" Rapunzel warns. Anna quickly looks back at Elsa who is literally fading away. "Anna!? What's happening?!" Elsa asks panicking. She quickly stands up but looks like a ghost. "Anna!" Elsa puts her hands over her ears. "What's going on?" Anna asks panicking as well. "The screaming! The crying! Make it stop!" Elsa screams, pushing her hands against her head harder. "Elsa, I don't know what to do!"

Elsa falls to her knees due to the loud noise that is only heard by her. Evil Elsa walks out of the forest and towards the group. "Is my spell working?"

"Oh shoot!" Rapunzel says, ducking away as EE tries to grab her. "Punzie, come here!" Anna shouts. Rapunzel quickly runs into her cousins' arms and Merida stands in front of them.

Pabbie throws a spell at EE that wraps around her, confining her arms beside her. Bulda throws another spell that quickly knocks EE unconscious.

Anna looks back at mini Elsa but she's no longer there. "Pabbie, what did you do? Where'd she go?"

Pabbie looks over to the table that held Elsa's normal body—but the body isn't there.

"The Orb!" Rapunzel says, running to the Orb that is glowing white. "It's snowing inside again. Is Elsa there?"

"Whoa, look!" Merida says pointing to the giant storm of ice spikes growing in the center of the orb. "There's somebody there!"

"Elsa," Anna says. "That's Elsa? She looks different," Kristoff says. "She's younger," Anna says.

"Younger?" Kristoff asks. "She must have gotten a few years younger. That's the outfit and hair style she had the day our parents' set out to sea. She was 18."

"Yes," Pabbie begins. "She'll remain 18 for a few minutes. The storm inside right now is how she felt when you, Anna, talked to her after returning from the funeral."

"She was this angry at me?"

"No dear. Not you. Herself. You see, Elsa blamed herself for not being able to see you. She never blamed you or her parents. The day she found out they died was the day of their funeral. When you we to talk to her, she was mad at herself for not being able to comfort you or be with you," Pabbie explains.

"Pabbie's right," Elsa says from inside the globe. "It was never your fault, Anna. I always blamed myself. Never you."

"Elsa? What are you doing in there?" Anna asks confused. "You tell me," Elsa says. "Are you mad?" Anna asks. Elsa shakes her head and laughs. "Did you even hear a word I just said?"

"Elsa, I—"

"Anna, don't talk to her," Bulda says. "That's not your sister."

Elsa smiles evilly then turns and walks back into the storm before continuing to destroy everything inside the globe.

"Anna!" Elsa calls from inside the globe. Anna looks around before locating her sister. "Is it really you this time?" Anna asks. "Yes, yes, it's me. I'm sorry for what she said."

"No, don't worry. It's fine. How do we get you out of there?" Anna asks. "I'm not sure!" The last word turns into a scream when Elsa is pulled off the ground and into the storm. "Elsa!" Anna screams.

"Anna, just hold on," Rapunzel says. Anna's breathing and heart rate pick up speed. "Elsa…"

Younger Elsa flies out of the storm and slams into the glass of the orb before falling to the ground. Elsa walks out of the storm then quickly stops it.

"Wasn't it your words? 'Let the storm rage on'?" Younger Elsa asks, standing up. "How do you know that?" Elsa asks. "Duh! I'm you, idiot!"

"Name calling isn't necessary," Elsa says. "Oh my gosh, You called yourself an idiot as well!" Younger Elsa shouts back. "What? No I didn't!"

"You did! 'I'm such a fool, I can't be free!' Those were _your_ words! Fool means idiot, moron, stupid, ect!" Younger Elsa shouts back. "When did I say that?" Elsa asks a little confused. Younger Elsa facepalms.

"Right before you froze your sisters' heart. 'I'm such a fool, I can't be free! No escape from the storm inside of me! I can't control the curse! Anna please you'll only make it worse! There's so much fear! You're not safe here! No! I can't!' Those are _your_ words!" Younger Elsa argues.

"Elsa said all that?" Rapunzel asks Anna, who simply nods 'yes'.

Elsa says nothing. "You know I'm right which is why you aren't saying anything, correct?" Younger Elsa asks. "This isn't me, Pabbie. Even at 18—even when I was angry and frustrated with myself—I wasn't like this. This is not me," Elsa says staring at well… herself.

"Kill her!" Bulda warns. "Before she says something else!"

"What? Elsa doesn't kill people!" Merida says. "She has to if she wants to survive!" Pabbie says growing concerned. "Anything 'Elsa' says will become true in real life!"

"You probably just reminded her!" Elsa yells, backing away from the girl. "No. I already knew."

"Look, E, I'm not looking for trouble. I just want this to be over so I can get back to my life!" Elsa says. "E? I like that. Stands for Evil, right? Or Elsa… Evelyn, Enrai, E—"

"I was referring to Elsa," Elsa says. "Right… Pretty name. Suits you. Sounds—bitchy. You're bitchy," E begins walking towards Elsa who is backing away slowly. "I'm not the bitchy one," Elsa argues. "That dress? No, not the tunic you're wearing. The ice dress. Yes, the ice dress… That one was—well… revealing. Wasn't it?" E says getting closer to Elsa.

"Slightly. Not a lot," Elsa says. "Right. I remember in the castle when we made that dress. It was exciting, that's for sure. Then got all sexed up afterwards," E taunts. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Don't you remember? The way you made your braid, made your dress, the way you walked and talked after? If there were boys, they'd be all over you," E taunts. "You can seriously shut up now."

"Feeling embarrassed?"

"Never. I'm never afraid or embarrassed to be who I am. I suppose you can't say that though, can you," Elsa says annoyed. "No… I can't honestly. I'm too busy have people compare me to you!" E shouts, throwing ice at Elsa causing her to fly across the snowy field and slam into the glass of the orb. She falls into the snow with a thud.

E walks over to Elsa and picks her up by her neck. "But that will all end when you end."

Elsa punches E in the stomach before grabbing her neck and swinging her over her head and making her land on her back. "Don't let Anna watch!" Elsa yells. Rapunzel quickly holds both her hands over Anna's eyes. "Hey!"

"Sorry. Queens' orders," Rapunzel says.

Anna sighs and crosses her arms, unable to see what's going on.

"None of you watch," Elsa orders, holding E's neck. Everybody quickly turns away—even the trolls.

Elsa looks into E's eyes and quickly gains feelings for the girl. "You can't kill me cause you can't kill yourself," E laughs. "You just made it easier."

Elsa squeezes E's throat causing her to cough and gasp for air. Ice quickly forms around Elsa's hand as the girl chokes to death on ice and lack of air. _I just killed a person. Myself. No matter how bad she is, I killed a person_, Elsa thought to herself. _I really __am__ a monster…_

"Elsa, come on!" Rapunzel shouts. Elsa's conscience is quickly cleared when she realizes that she did the right thing—and she was told to.

Elsa quickly runs across the snowy field and crashes into the glass. She quickly starts hitting and kicking it in hope to break it as the storm inside her grows. _It's the presence in the air. It's not you. Once you're out, you'll be fine. Just hang in there Elsa. You've got control, remember,_ Elsa thinks to herself. She finally breaks the glass and climbs out of the orb onto Rapunzel's hand. "Thank goodness you're alright!" Rapunzel says happily. "Well, sort of," Elsa says. "I mean… well, you know…"

"Yeah I know. It's okay though. You had to do what you had to do to survive," Rapunzel reminds her. Anna slowly puts her hand next to Rapunzel's. The redhead's fingertips just barely touch the side of her cousins hand. "Thanks sis," Elsa says. She walks from Rapunzel's hand and onto Anna's. Anna then puts her hand next to her shoulder and Elsa jumps onto her sisters' shoulder. "So, how long are we going to be stuck with Tinkerbell?" Kristoff asks jokingly. "I'm not Tinkerbell! She's 10 inches tall!" Elsa says. "I'm 7…"

Everybody—including Elsa—has a good laugh before Pabbie answers. "Well, due to the circumstances… Queen Elsa could remain small anywhere from a day to… well, forever."

"Forever? 7 Inches tall? As Queen?!" Elsa asks shocked. "Well, with the dangers you face in Arendelle thanks to not only Hans but also Weselton, you may not be able to stay queen. Princess Anna might have to take over," Bulda explains.

"No!" Elsa and Anna yell in unison. "I like being queen/princess!" They yell.

"I'm sorry. But you must do what is right for the kingdom. My suggestion is; if Queen Elsa isn't her normal height by next week, you must hand the crown to Anna," Pabbie says.

"I don't know how to be Queen nor do I want to be. Too much responsibility!" Anna says quickly. "And Anna being Queen? That might not end well," Elsa adds. "No offense, Anna."

"No! None taken! I agree completely! I tend to mess things up plus I suck at focusing… Pabbie, please don't make me Queen!"

"I'm sorry Anna and I'm sorry Elsa. But this is final," A troll says. "Wait, who's the Queen here?" Kristoff asks. "Excuse me, Kristoff?" The troll asks.

"Who's the Queen here?" Kristoff repeats. "Well, Elsa is," Pabbie says. "Then why are you ordering her around? Her and Anna should decide what happens next, who takes the crown, and who remains in charge. It will most likely be Elsa! You don't make the decision. I'm sorry, but that's final. The queen decides. End of story," Kristoff says firmly. All the trolls look at him surprised, but Anna gives him a hug.

"Kristoff's right. I'm in charge here. We will make the right decision, but you do not decide what that decision is," Elsa says sounding like a Queen. "Thank you for your help with everything. Thanks to you, my sister and I have survived numerous life threatening things. But stick to that. Don't try to take charge. That is all I have to say on this topic."

"You're an amazing sister," Anna says looking at Elsa. "You are too," Elsa gently puts her tiny hand on Anna's cheek and smiles. Anna smiles back.

"Do we tell the people in Arendelle about Elsa's tininess?" Rapunzel asks. "I don't know if that's a good idea…" Merida says.

"Merida's right. They've already had a lot of pressure put on them. Maybe we shouldn't tell them…" Elsa says. "Well, yes, they have, but shouldn't they know the truth now? I mean, they're going to find out eventually cause one of us has a big mouth—not naming names—so why not get it over with?" Anna suggests. "The one with the big mouth is you, and I suppose you're right," Elsa says. "We'll tell them. Kristoff, what time is it?"

Kristoff looks at his pocket watch. "It's just past 11am."

"Let's go tell them," Elsa says.

The group gathers' their things then heands towards Arendelle.

Just over an hour later, they arrive at the castle. "Kai, Gerda, a word please!" Anna calls as she walks into the kitchen and sits at the table. "Elsa, that tickles!" Anna whispers. "Sorry," Elsa climbs out of Anna's hair and slides down her back, landing gracefully on the chair. Elsa then climbs up Anna's sleeve and grabs onto the laces on her tunic. "What are you doing?" Anna asks confused. "Climbing. I suddenly got energy," Elsa laughs. Anna watches as Elsa climbs up the center of Anna's dress then grabs onto her necklace and sits on it like a seat. "That was fun!"

"You're so weird," Anna laughs. "Says the girl who talks constantly, falls over things, doesn't want to be queen, eats with her fingers—"

"Okay so we're both weird!" Anna interrupts laughing. "Guess I know where I get it now…"

"What other traits do we share?" Elsa asks. "Well, we… I don't know…" Anna says thinking. "We both have freckles, though you got them more visible and everywhere," Elsa says. "We both have cute little noses and our eyes are the same shape," Anna adds.

"Smile," Elsa says. Anna smiles and Elsa looks at her teeth. "Nope, yours are smaller than mine."

"Not currently. Yours are the smallest," Anna jokes. "Haha, very funny."

"We sound nothing alike, so that's off the list," Anna says. "Yeah, I noticed that too… It's weird! Mother, father and I have lower voices, but yours is high and peppy. That's another thing that is special about you."

Anna smiles and says, "Thank you."

"What else do we have in common?" Anna asks. "In common or a trait we share?" Elsa asks. "Trait," Anna says. Elsa thinks for a second. "Well… we both have long hair—though completely different colors," She suggests. "Yeah, but either of us could easily cut it. We both have extremely thick hair and wake up with bed head though," Anna adds. Both girls giggle. "Well… Ears?" Anna suggests. "Mine are little," Elsa says. "Mine too!" Anna says sounding excited. "Another trait we share!"

"We both have a sister," Elsa half-jokes. "Well, yes, that's true," Anna laughs.

"What is it your majesty?" Gerda asks as her and Kai enter the room.

Anna quickly puts her hand over Elsa and her necklace. "Have a seat. There's something I need to explain to you," Anna says. Anna picks up Elsa and cups her hands around her tiny sister. Elsa's hair tickles the palms of her hands though, making it a challenge not to laugh or press her hands together. That wouldn't be good!

"Well, this is going to come as a shock to you both," Anna begins. Both Kai and Gerda begin to look nervous. "You see, a spell was cast and a lot happened. During that, well… let me just show you."

Anna puts her hands on the table then opens them up to reveal tiny Elsa sitting down and looking at the maids. "You… got a mini doll of your sister?" Kai asks confused. Elsa stands up. "No, I'm not a doll."

Both servants gasp and nearly fall off their chairs in shock. "Your majesty! What happened?"

"Like Anna said, a spell happened. This is the best right now though… I literally could be dead," Elsa explains. "Why did you tell us first?" Gerda asks. "Well, we trust you the most. All of our friends know. Close friends and cousins, I mean. But I need you to understand that I could be stuck like this for a while—possibly forever. So, Anna might end up doing a lot of the royal work," Elsa explains. "But we also need to tell the people of Arendelle before it gets too late. What time is it?"

"A little after 12pm, your majesty," Kai says. "Are you sure that this isn't going to affect you?"

"I don't even want to think of that right now. We will just live normally until we find a way to fix this, or something happens."

"When do you want to tell the citizens?" Gerda asks. "Now," Elsa says. Anna picks up Elsa and puts her on her shoulder. Both servants look at Anna and Elsa with confusion and surprise. "She's been like this for the past day or so now… we've got the hang of it…" Anna says. "We should go."

The Princess turns and begins walking out of the castle with her tiny sister sitting on her shoulder. "A kingdom meeting is going on. Get all the citizens in the yard now," Anna orders a guard. "Yes your majesty." He quickly runs off and notifies the other guards.

Within 10 minutes, everybody is in the castle yard wondering about the sudden meeting.

"Are you sure about this, Elsa?" Anna asks nervously. "It was your idea," Elsa says. "And what's the worst that could happen?"

"Thanks for jinxing it!" Anna says quickly. "Sorry…"

"Well, I'm not fancy," Anna says looking at her green tunic and matching green flats with white socks. Her hair in three braids which were braided into a single braid that falls down behind her. "Well, at least your hair is fancy? And why are you complaining miss wear whatever she can find," Elsa says. "Besides, look at my outfit. Since when does a Queen wear a tunic?"

"At least it's blue and not orange or pink," Anna says. "True, but still. I don't even have shoes!"

"Where'd they go?" Anna asks. "I'm honestly not sure…" Elsa admits awkwardly. Anna chuckles. "Well, I don't have right now but I'm sure I have some upstairs."

"Mini shoes? Have you seen the size of my hands and feet? It's so pathetic!" Elsa half-jokes holding her hands out in front of her. Anna puts her hand in front of Elsa and Elsa's hand almost completely covers the tip of Anna's little finger. "It's so weird having someone so small grab my finger. Like, it's not real," Anna says in amazement. "Your hands are so soft," She adds.

Elsa smiles and jumps onto her sisters finger. Just her stomach on it while she lets her arms and legs dangle high off the ground. "Don't fall off," Anna says. "This is amazing and terrifying," Elsa says. She quickly puts her hands on Anna's finger and pushes herself upright before sitting down. Anna notices a look of possible sadness on her sisters' expression. "Hey, are you okay?"

Elsa shrugs her shoulders. "I'm terrified," She says quietly. "Why?"

"What—what if something _does_ go wrong? What if I fall off the couch or something? I mean, that never used to be a terrifying thought. One little gust of wind knocks me over and if I'm in the wrong place…" Elsa takes a deep breath. "What if we can't reverse the spell?" She sighs.

Anna looks at Elsa with sadness. Elsa looks up with adorable, big blue eyes at her sister. "If we can't reverse it, then we'll do what we can to make sure you live a semi-normal life," Anna says quietly. "And if something goes wrong?" Elsa asks. "Well, then I guess we try to fix it."

Elsa hugs Anna's finger tightly. "I wish I could properly hug you," She whispers. Anna doesn't know what to say or do. This is the first time in her life that someone has been stuck this way—let alone her own sister.

"Princess Anna, it's time," Kai says. Elsa quickly stands and runs up Anna's arm then hides in her hair. "Let's go," She says.

Anna walks to the doors of the castle and puts her hands on the handles. "What do I say?" Anna asks. "Um… wing it I guess?" Elsa says nervously.

Anna takes a deep breath then opens the doors and walks out, stopping in front of the crowd. Everybody quickly applauds.

"Sorry to call this sudden meeting. I'm sure a lot of you had things you were doing," Anna begins. Some people nod their heads and some people shake their heads. "Anyway, um… There is something that I need to inform you."

"Where's the Queen? Why isn't she making the announcement?" A man calls.

"This announcement is about Queen Elsa," Anna says. "Where is she? Is she okay?" A woman calls. "Yes, she's fine-ish."

"What do you mean ish?" A man snaps. "Bring out the Queen!" A woman calls.

"Please, just let me explain. The Queen will not be coming just yet," Anna says. Elsa hears the frustration in her sister's voice and notices she's becoming overwhelmed.

"Guys, shush! Let the Princess speak," A woman says. "Tell us what's wrong, Your Majesty," A man says politely. "Who cares what she has to speak! She's just the spare! Bring out the Queen!" A man yells along with a few others.

"Alright, quiet!" Anna yells loudly. The entire crowd gasps and jumps back in surprise.

Anna hears Elsa laughing. Anna clears her throat and continues speaking. "This announcement is important so please listen close."

Anna sees someone opening their mouth with an angry look on their face. "IF You say one more thing about the Queen, you will be dealt with," Anna interrupts. Elsa continues laughing as the man quiets down embarrassed.

"A spell was casted," Anna begins. "Cast," Elsa whispers. "Right. A spell was _cast_, that caused some issues in the royal family. During the chaos, Well…"

Anna takes Elsa into her hand and holds her in front of the ground.

The crowd gasps in surprise. "You shrunk the Queen?!" A woman says shocked. Anna rolls her eyes frustrated. "No! The spell did! Gees, you people… Anyway, I suppose you'd rather have you talk anyway," Anna says sadly and frustrated. "It's okay Anna. People love you. Don't worry," Elsa assures her. Anna quickly feels a lot better hearing that from the person she loves the most (no offense Kristoff).

"First off, I will start with saying that I'm extremely angry with most of you for treating my sister that way," Elsa says to the cities people. "That was uncalled for and it doesn't please me in the least."

"We apologize your Majesty," A man says. "Only because you're afraid of me," Elsa argues. "However, treating my sister in that manner will not be permitted in this kingdom. Does everybody understand me?"

"Yes your Majesty," Everyone says in unison. "How come they listen to you?" Anna whispers. "You either got it or you don't," Elsa jokes laughing.

"Why are we listening to this witch?" A woman whispers to the person next to her. "Cause if we don't she'll freeze is to death like she did her sister," The person whispers back. "Well, she's not threatening looking right now, so what gives?"

"I hope you understand that I can hear every single word you're saying," Elsa interrupts. Both people gasp and look up at the Queen who is lying on her stomach on Anna's hand and looking down at the people. "And how happy do you think it's making me?"

"Who cares," The person says. "What is your name?" Elsa asks. "Alundyr. Han Alundyr," the boy answers. "Well, Mister Alundyr, what is your age?"

"Why do you care? You're too old and I'm waaay out of your liege," Han laughs. Ice freezing his cheek and it instantly turns red. "Ouch!"

"I'm not old, for one, and for two, I'm not interested in some child," Elsa says. "Now, what is your age, Han Alundyr?"

"15. Not that you care anyway," Han laughs. "I wouldn't be asking if I didn't care." Elsa winks at the boy before standing up. "Excuse me," Elsa asks the guard next to her. Anna puts her hand higher so Elsa meets the guard's eyes. "Take Mister Han Alundyr down to the prison. I'll deal with him later," Elsa says. "Yes your Majesty." The guard quickly goes down and removes Han from the scene. "Hans, Han, what the heck?!" Anna says dumbfounded.

"Why do people keep calling me old?" Elsa asks Anna confused. "They're just stinkers. Don't listen. Believe me, you couldn't look, sound, or act old if you tried," Anna answers.

Elsa turns back to the crowd and they quickly begin asking questions. "Quiet down, please. I know you're all confused and possibly scared, but I need you to keep your heads on straight," Elsa says. The crowd quickly quiets. "Just raise your hand if you have a question and be patient if it takes me a minute to find your hand."

People begin raising their hands. "Yes, you in the blue," Elsa points to a woman holding a baby. Elsa quickly recognises the woman as the one who asked 'you're majesty, are you alright' during the coronation, right before the fountain got frozen.

"Who will be in charge? Will you remain Queen or will Princess Anna become acting Queen?" The woman asks. "I will remain Queen until further notice," Elsa answers. A lot of people put their hands down, as that was the question they were going to ask.

"Yes, the little boy in the red," Elsa points to the small child. "Are you going to die?" He asks. His mother quickly picks him up and gives him trouble. "Please, ma'am, it's alright for children to ask questions," Elsa says to the mother. "I'm sorry Your Majesty. He's only 6."

"It's perfectly alright. What's your name, sweetie?" Elsa asks. "George," The boy answers. "Well, George, I can assure you that I won't be dying anytime soon." The boy quickly smiles warmly to the Queen.

"Your Majesty," A woman blurts out. "Yes?" Elsa asks. "Well, I have a major question to ask…"

"I'm all ears," Elsa says. Anna quickly gets' out of her own world and listens to the woman. "Well, first, my name is Rose. Anyway, my question is… Well, Hans attacked a little while ago and we nearly lost our Princess… Now you're tiny—no offense—"

"None taken" Elsa says quietly.

"And well… If you're tiny, who will protect us if he attacks again?" Rose continues. "How old are you?" Anna asks. Elsa quickly looks at her sister.

"I'm 16. I'm well… Hans' cousin. And I don't trust him one bit. However, I fear for you both that he may do something to put you in danger. And now Queen Elsa is small and more vulnerable and that worries me even more," Rose explains.

Anna puts Elsa onto the non-lit torch stand then walks down the stairs and through the crowd to the girl. Anna takes Rose's hand and leads her up onto the stage. Elsa has the same idea as Anna does so won't be arguing with Anna's decision.

"Rose, would you like to join the royal protection line?" Anna asks. Rose's expression quickly fills with shock. "A-Absolutely! Yes! Please! This is amazing. I swear I will help you both with anything and everything and protect you with my life."

Anna quickly hugs the girl who hugs her back warmly. Elsa smiles before turning back to the crowd who instantly applauds.

"Well, as you can see, we have a new member to the line of Royal Protection," Elsa says. "What's your last name?" Anna asks Rose. "My last name is Jorgen."

"Everybody, Miss Rose Jorgen," Elsa announces. Rose walks up and stands next to Elsa who is standing on the torch still. "Thank you, Your Majesty," Rose says with a bow. Elsa royally bows back.

"Despite the slight issue with my sister right now, the Kingdom will not change in the least," Anna says. "You may continue to live your lives as normal."

Everybody applauds once more then they all casually go back into the city.

"You did well," Elsa says. "I try," Anna says. "Welcome to the half-family thing, Rose."

"Thank you," Rose says.

Elsa jumps off the torch and grabs onto the lacing on Anna's tunic. "Need a lift?" Anna asks. "Nope. I'm good. But thank you," Elsa says continuing to climb her sister's dress. Anna picks Elsa up and places her on her necklace. "Hey!"

"Sorry but we have to get inside!" Anna says, her voice suddenly changing to worry. Anna and Rose quickly run inside. The wind from running nearly knocks Elsa off but she holds on. Once inside the castle, she gently slides back into Anna's dress and holds on like she always does.

"What do we do now?" Rose asks with concern. "Anna, what's going on?" Elsa asks. Anna looks down at her sister before picking her up and putting her on a painting. "Well, something bad."

"What is it? What's wrong?" Elsa begins to grow concerned. "Well, it suddenly clouded over," Rose explains. "That's it?" Elsa asks confused. "Let me finish. After the clouds, Anna and I saw fire or meteors forming. Don't worry, there's a protection dome over Arendelle and the castle," Rose finishes.

"If it's protected, then why did we run inside?" Elsa asks. "Elsa, you and fire aren't really close friends…" Anna says. "Good point…"

The sound of fire balls and large, flaming rocks hitting the dome around them sounds like thunder times 10.

"Elsa cover your ears," Anna warns. Elsa quickly puts her hands over her ears.

"Make sure no citizens are locked out of the dome! I want all the ships protected and I want somebody to find out where this storm came from," Anna yells as loudly as she can so everybody throughout the entire castle can hear. "Yes your Majesty," A bunch of servants say.

"Alright, it's okay now," Anna says. "Elsa?" Anna gently taps Elsa's tiny arm and the blonde looks up at her sister before removing her hands from her ears. "When you take charge, you take charge," Elsa says. "Well, I learn from you I suppose."

"Your Majesty, we are unable to locate him," Gerda says. "Locate who?" Elsa asks. "Go check again! Look everywhere!" Anna says. "Locate who?" Elsa repeats. "Kristoff, Sven and Olaf headed into the Valley of the rock thing to get something. This was over an hour ago. Yes I know it's an hour's travel to get there, but I don't know how big this storm is or how much land it covers," Anna explains.

"I'll take Elsa, you go and find Kristoff, Sven and Olaf," Rose says picking up Elsa. "Ouch, tight!" Elsa says, gently smacking Rose's hand. "Sorry!" Rose says nervously. She loosens her grip a bit and puts Elsa on her shoulder. "Better?"

"Better," Elsa says grabbing onto the girls dark violet tunic.

"Be safe you two. Elsa, you know how to contact me should anything go wrong," Anna says. She waves her sister goodbye then quickly leaves the castle.

"Rose!" A man calls, running towards the girls as they reach the top of the stairs. "What is it?" Rose asks. "Anna's been hurt!"

Rose quickly goes to run past the man but he stops her. "I wouldn't suggest taking the Queen out there with you. It's dangerous," He says nervously. "Elsa," Rose says. "I don't know about this…" Elsa says nervously. "You can trust me," The man says. "Alright fine. I'll be back in a minute Elsa," Rose puts Elsa into the man's' hands then runs down the stairs and outside.

"Who are you?" Elsa asks climbing up and sitting on the man's shoulder. "My name is Nilas. I'm Rose's cousin," Nilas explains. "Rose's cousin?" Elsa asks confused as she blows her bangs out of her eyes. "Got any siblings?"

"I do. I believe you know them," Nilas says, his voice sounding lower. Elsa quickly grows suspicious. "I have?" She asks. "You have. I do believe you've met my brother. Oh now, what was his name…"

Elsa's eyes widen in realization. "You're with Hans!" She quickly climbs down his sleeve but before getting any further, he wraps his hand tightly around her. "I am indeed. Now that Rose is gone, you're mine."

Elsa screams for help but nobody can hear. Nilas puts Elsa into a tan colored, soft bag then ties it shut. "Let me out!"

"Nope. How do you feel about fire storms?" Nilas taunts. He puts the bag into his pocket, making it pitch black and enclosed for the tiny Queen. "I can't breathe!" Elsa shouts as loudly as she can, though it's quieter than normal. "There's no air… I can't—" Elsa quickly passes out from lack of oxygen.

* * *

"Anna!" Rose yells running to the redhead. "Rose! What's wrong? Wait, where's Elsa?" Anna asks worried. "She's alright. She's inside! Nilas told me you were hurt! Are you?"

"No, I'm fine. Who's Nilas?" Anna asks. "My cousin," Rose answers. "Your cousin?" Anna asks. "Yes. He's—well… Hans' brother," Rose explains. Anna quickly runs past Rose and towards the castle.

"Why did you leave Elsa the way she is with one of Hans' siblings?!" Anna almost screams. "I didn't want to—Elsa didn't either. But he said it was too dangerous for her to come out! I left them not even 2 minutes ago," Rose says as the girls run to the castle.

Anna and Rose burst through the doors. "Where did you leave them?" Anna asks. "Upstairs!" Rose says. The girls rush up the stairs.

"They're not here!" Rose says growing extremely concerned. "Elsa!" Anna calls down the hallway. "Nilas!"

Nobody answers and Anna paces around trying not to completely freak out.

"Anna, what's this?" Rose asks crouching down and pointing to something shiny on the red carpet. Anna walks over and kneels down then picks up the tiny object. "It's Elsa's crown."

"Why would her crown be on the ground?" Rose asks. "Why did I ask such a stupid question?"

Anna quickly stands. "Kai, Gerda!" She shouts, walking down the stairs quickly. Both servants walk over to the Princess. "Have you seen a guy about 6 feet tall and carrying a bag or a chest or something?" Anna asks. "Yes," Kai says. "Well, we didn't but Mary did."

"Mary!" Anna calls walking into the living room. "Yes your Majesty?"

"A guy. 6 feet tall. Carrying a bag or chest. Where did he go?"

"Well let me think now… He said he had to throw something away but would be back soon. Last I saw, he was heading to the basement," Mary explains. Anna and Rose quickly run down the hall and too the basement door.

The door flies open and both girls run downstairs. "Elsa!" Anna calls. "Nilas!" Rose calls angrily.

Nilas walks out of a room casually. "What's up?" He asks. Anna quickly pins him to the wall and holds a dagger to his throat. "Where is she?!"

"Who?" Nilas asks fearfully. "My sister! Where is she?!"

"In that room!" Nilas says. Anna pushes Nilas to the floor and Rose quickly holds his hands behind his back then calls for the guards to come and get him.

"Elsa!" Anna calls. She here's a banging sound. It's faint, but she hears it. "Anna!" The call is also faint, but just loud enough that it tickles Anna's ears. The princess looks around in search for the noise. She sees a fire going and quickly runs over. "Anna!" The sound is louder, but still faint.

"Elsa, where are you?" Anna calls back. "Behind something really hot! Anna, please help!"

The Queen's voice is muffled and desperate. Anna quickly puts out the fire and sees a small, completely metal box behind it. The redhead runs around the fire place and grabs the metal box, then quickly let's go when it burns her skin.

"Elsa are you in there?" Anna asks ignoring the pain in her hands. "Yes, help please its hot!"

Anna grabs a wood cutting axe and walks back over to the box. "Elsa, stand in the middle of the box and don't move," Anna says. Elsa quickly stands in the middle and sits down.

The thick, sharp metal of an axe slices inches into the box, causing sparks to fly about. Elsa quickly goes to the opposite side of the box and gets as far away from the axe as possible.

The axe disappears then quickly slams back in the same spot, splitting the metal further.

Anna pulls the axe out and catches her breath before slamming the axe into the same spot once more. "Elsa come on," Anna calls forcing open the metal. Elsa runs over and grabs onto the top of the opening, badly burning both her hands. At the sound of her sister screaming in pain, Anna quickly gets ice from the freeze and drops it inside the box. "Thanks," Elsa says. She quickly picks up the ice and holds it tightly in her hands.

"Hang on. I'll see what else can get this box cooler," Anna says. She quickly walks back into the freezer to get more ice.

Nilas pushes Rose to the ground and runs to the freezer door, shutting and locking it. Anna hears the door closing and quickly runs to it. "Rose!" She calls for help. Rose runs over to help but Nilas locks her in the room opposite of the freezer.

Nilas walks back into the room and picks up the metal box that holds the queen. "Hey precious. I see you managed to survive that," he taunts. "Nilas! Dammit, where's Anna?"

"In the freezer. Now you're going in the fire." Nilas drops the box on the wood before tossing a match onto it. The flame slowly begins spreading.

Nilas walks out of the room and upstairs, locking the basement door behind him then leaving the castle.

Rose looks around for something to break down the door. After a few long moments, she finally gets the door open and runs to the freezer. "No.. G-go help E-Elsa," Anna says shivering. "Are you sure?" Rose asks concerned. "Yes! Go!"

Rose runs into the other room and puts out the fire before grabbing a fire poker and rolling the box out of the fire. "Elsa? Are you okay?" Rose asks.

"Where's Anna?" Elsa asks. "Let's worry about you right now. Are you okay?"

"I don't know. Can you open the box?" Elsa asks. Rose quickly gets metal cutters and cuts open the box. "You're not okay!" She says concerned.

Elsa lies on her back in the bottom of the box. Her hands and left cheek badly burned.

Rose picks up the queen. "Good thing you like cold." She says. "What?" Elsa asks confused. Rose runs down the hallway and puts Elsa on a bench.

"Anna? Are you okay in there?" Rose calls through the door. "Anna?"

"What's wrong? Is Anna in there?" Elsa asks concerned. Ignoring her injured hands, she climbs up the wall and onto the window of the door. "I don't see her!"

Rose picks up Elsa and puts her on her shoulder. "Hold on really tight," She warns Elsa quickly gets a good grip. Rose picks up an axe and smashes the window to the freezer. "Anna?"

Rose quickly begins hitting the lock and after a few swings, it snaps. Rose opens the door and runs inside. "Anna!" Rose runs over and quickly kneels on the ground next to the princess, who sits curled in a ball shivering. "We need to get you out of here," Rose says helping Anna stand. Elsa climbs off and climbs onto the ice blocks. "I'm staying for a minute."

"Good idea," Rose says taking Anna into the hallway. Rose grabs a blanket and wraps it around the Princess. "T-Thanks," Anna shivers. "No problem. This sucks for you two," Rose says. "Elsa can't go near fire, you can't go near ice."

"It's inconvenient that's for sure," Elsa says rubbing ice on her burnt hands. "How badly are you hurt?" Rose asks. "Not terribly. Though my magic is crying," Elsa half-jokes. Elsa walks out of the freezer and next to Anna. "We should get you upstairs."

"I-It's locked," Anna shivers. Rose quickly runs to the door and shakes the handles. "She's right. We're trapped."

"There's more than one way out of here—though most of them are unsafe," Elsa says. "But she's too cold."

"No, it's fine. L-Let's go," Anna insists. "Anna, playing in the snow then shivering and saying 'it's fine' is one thing. But when you can barely speak and your lips are blue/white, it's not fine," Elsa says.

"You said y-you were fine even t-though your hands a-and cheek is badly b-burned."

Rose walks back over and helps Anna stand. "Elsa, you are completely right. But we have to go," Rose insists.

"Shh, did you hear that?" Elsa asks. "Hear what?" Anna asks. "Shh!"

A door slowly opens and a girl wearing all black and covered head to toe steps out. "Who are you?" Rose asks. The girl quickly looks up in surprise that people are down there.

"A thief. Of course! Just what we need," Elsa sighs, sitting down and covering her face with her hands.

"Why are you thieving from the palace?" Rose asks. "It's what I do. Who are you and why are you in the basement—and why is that person so tiny!" The girl asks, putting away her dagger and walking towards the girls. "This is Queen Elsa and Princess Anna of Arendelle," Rose says. "The Queen of what? Narnia?" The girl laughs. "Queen of ice and snow. Don't get on her bad side," Rose warns half-jokingly. "What happened to the Princess?"

"Some idiot decided to lock her in the fricken freezer then put little Elsa here in a metal box and throw it onto a fire," Rose explains. "The idiot is also known as Nilas, and he's my idiot cousin."

"Well, that sounds um… fun? I guess. I'm Alendra," The girl says introducing herself. "Niceish to meet you thief Alendra," Rose says. "Look, I'll heal your Princess if you don't tell anybody about this…"

"Heal her?" Elsa asks curious and confused. "Yeah, I heal people. I suppose the ice queen should know."

"Snow Queen. The Ice Queen is evil," Elsa says. "Oh," Alendra says. The girl takes off her mask and undoes her hair. Long, slightly curly, brown hair falls over her shoulders. "Give me your hand," Alendra says to Anna. Anna puts her cold hand in Alendra's and she quickly get's a blast of heat and suddenly feels 100%.

"That was too easy," Alendra scoffs jokingly. "Thank you," Anna says standing up and picking up Elsa. "Punz can heal me. Don't worry," Elsa says. Anna puts her sister on her shoulder and Elsa quickly sits down, grabbing tightly to Anna's tunic.

"How do we escape?" Anna asks. "Well, the only passage I know leads to the ocean. It's not safe," Elsa answers. "Can we try it?" Rose asks "We can't stay down here forever. What if someone comes back, like Hans or Nilas?"

"Rose is right. Let's go. Oh, Alendra, are you coming?" Anna asks. "Yeah sure. I'm trapped down here as well."

The 4 girls make their way to a small tunnel that leads up at an angle. "Where does this lead again?" Rose asks. "The ocean," Elsa answers.

Anna leads with Rose and Alendra closely following behind. Elsa remains on her sisters' shoulder.

"Push open that door—but don't push each other," Elsa says. Anna pushes open the door and looks out before gasping and jumping backwards. "Anna!" Elsa yells nearly falling off her sister. "Sorry!"

"What's wrong?" Alendra asks. "It's about 20 feet into the ocean," Anna says nervously. "Elsa can't jump that. Not at her height. She wouldn't survive," Rose warns. "I know," Anna says. "What should we do?"

Alendra pushes past everybody and stands up, holding onto the edge of the tunnel. "It's not that far. Plus, it looks deep and not rocky or anything. I can see Arendelle not far away. We could swim there—can everybody here swim?"

"Yes," Everybody says in unison. "Well, we don't have to worry about the water being too cold for her," Anna says. "So let's go."

Alendra jumps off the edge and splashes into the water below, quickly swimming to the surface. "It's deep, it's safe, and it's fun!"

"Alright, I'm next," Rose says. She hesitates for about a half a second before jumping feet first into the water below. "Come on, Anna!"

"Elsa, get somewhere safe," Anna warns. "I don't want you getting hurt."

"Where?" Elsa asks. "I'm not sure but remember to hold your breath," Anna answers. Elsa thinks for a minute on where to stay that's safe when they hit the water below.

"Go in my hands," Anna says putting her hands next to each other. Elsa steps onto Anna's left hand then quickly gets covered by her right. "Hold your breath and hold onto my ring."

"Okay," Elsa says nervously.

Anna steps onto the edge of the tunnel and looks at the water below. "Ready?"

"Ready as I'll get," Elsa says.

Anna takes a deep breath and quickly off the edge. Elsa quickly grabs Anna's ring and holds her breath as well.

With a splash, Anna's cupped hands begin filling with water. "Anna!"

Anna opens her hands once she's at the surface. "You okay?"

"Yeah, sure," Elsa says nervously and checking for injuries. "You? I mean, that was a long jump."

"I'm alright," Anna says. She quickly swims over to the cliff and grabs onto the rocks. "How well can you swim?" Rose asks. "Not well with just 1 hand," Anna answers. Elsa climbs up Anna's arm and onto her shoulder. "What are you doing?" Anna asks. "Getting somewhere so you can swim with both hands," Elsa says grabbing onto Anna's ear and climbing on top of her head.

"Hold on tight and please don't fall off," Anna says. Elsa grabs onto Anna's hair and sits down, legs crossed.

"Let's go," Alendra says. A large rock splashes into the water just a few feet from them. "We're not under the protection dome! Elsa—Queen Elsa, how big is that basement?!"

"It's not big. It's the tunnel that is," Elsa answers. Anna quickly begins swimming towards Arendelle alongside Rose and Alendra while they try to avoid the flaming, falling, boulders.

A large flaming boulder falls from the sky—bigger than the others. "Anna, watch out!"

* * *

**Where do I start?**

**Thank you for the views, reviews, follows and favorites. You're all truly amazing!**

**Sorry this chapter is so long... (nearly 12 thousand words)**

**I got started typing and couldn't stop!**

**The next one I'll try to keep around 7000 but no promises! Haha**

**So... Elsa got a little violent with Hans, but he deserved it all IMO. That's kind of why I added it in... But, it wasn't technically Elsa. It was the stupid curse! Elsa's not a violent, scary, evil person like Hans so it's all good.**

**Lots happened and this was fun to type.. Hope you enjoyed!**

**Thanks ****_so_**** much for reading!**

**-Annika**


	8. The Cure

"Anna, wake up!" The voice is faint. "Wake up!"

Anna's eyes snap open and she sees Rose, Alendra and Elsa around her except Elsa is sitting on her forehead. "What happened?" Anna picks up Elsa then sits up and puts her sister on her shoulder. "Again I ask, what happened?" Anna repeats.

"The storm got worse and the waves did to. You're so lucky you didn't drown—or get Elsa killed," Alendra says. "We had to find the little snow queen in these waves. Lucky for you, she can hold her breath and swim."

"It's not Anna's fault," Elsa says. "We're both okay and that's all that matters."

"Where are we?" Anna asks. "On the rocks near the ocean," Rose answers. "We still have to swim back to Arendelle."

"But this time, watch the sky and make sure that you don't get hurt again," Alendra says. "How do I watch she sky, and watch Elsa, and swim, and watch the ocean, and watch the kingdom?" Anna asks. "Don't watch me. I'm responsible for myself. Don't bother watching the kingdom—just be aware of your surroundings," Elsa explains. "I can't hold on and if I fall of, then it's my fault. You worry about yourself."

"Well then if that's settled, let's go," Alendra says. Anna puts Elsa on her head and Elsa sits down, holding onto Anna's hair. "Let's go," Alendra repeats. "We're going!" Elsa snaps.

Alendra gets back into the cold water with Rose and Anna following. "Gees this is cold," Anna says as the water covers her entire body. "I've been in colder," Rose says. "Once you get moving you'll be warmer."

The girls' begin swimming, trying to avoid the rocks. "Wave!" Rose warns. "Elsa, hold on!" Anna says. Elsa quickly gets a tighter grip and lays down on her stomach, still holding on tightly.

The wave hits and all 4 girls go under the water. Anna quickly swims back to the surface. "Elsa, you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Elsa says wiping the water from her eyes so she can see. "Come on Red!" Merida calls. "Merida!" Anna calls back excited to see her friend. Merida jumps into the water and swims over to the redhead. "How're you holding up?"

"How did you find us?" Anna asks. "Well I was heading back to Arendelle when I saw people in the water. But nobody can miss your auburn hair," Merida explains. "Says you," Elsa jokes. "Says me. How're you holding up, lass?"

"I'm fine. Guys, stop worrying about me!" Elsa insists. "If something's wrong or I need help with something, I'll instantly come to you guys. Okay?"

"Okay," Merida and Anna say together. "Watch out!"

Another large wave sneaks up on the girls, forcing them under water without giving them a chance to get air.

Merida quickly swims to the top of the wave and down the other side. "Red!"

Rose and Alendra are nearby though not helping look for the princess and queen. "Red!" Merida calls again.

Elsa grabs onto Merida's long, wavy wet hair, and coughs and gasps for air. "Elsa!" Merida picks up the queen. "Where's Anna?"

"I don't know," Elsa says trying to catch her breath.

"She's here!" Rapunzel calls. "Oh good you made it!" Merida says. Rapunzel jumps off the cliff and into the water before swimming under and grabbing Anna's hand, helping her to the surface. "Thanks Punzie," Anna says gasping and coughing for air.

"Where's Elsa?" Anna asks. "She's here and she's okay," Merida says. Anna and Rapunzel swim out to Merida.

"Is everybody alright?" Kristoff asks from the land. "We're fine for now," Anna says. "Come on! We can walk the rest of the way!" Kristoff calls.

"Kristoff, the only entrance through the dome is at the docks. We have to swim," Elsa explains.

"We'll meet you at the docks!" Kristoff says getting back onto Sven. "Wait up!" Olaf shouts. He quickly jumps onto Sven as well. "Stay safe!" Kristoff says before riding off towards the docks.

Anna, Merida, Rapunzel and Elsa swim over to Rose and Alendra before swimming towards the docks.

"Another wave!" Rapunzel warns nervously. Elsa grabs onto Merida's hair and Merida grabs Anna who grabs Rapunzel. The wave hits hard and all the girls are torn apart.

Merida desperately tries to swim upwards and to the surface, she finally reaches it to find 0 of her friends anywhere nearby.

"Elsa! Red!" She calls worriedly.

* * *

Rose and Rapunzel slam into each other under the water then quickly swim to the surface. "Merida!"

* * *

Anna manages to open her eyes and see her friends swimming about. She quickly swims up to the surface and next to Merida.

"Red, you're okay!" Merida quickly hugs her friend. "Yeah, I'm alright. Where's Elsa?"

Rapunzel, Rose and Alendra quickly swim over. "Where's Elsa?" Anna asks again. "We thought Merida had her," Rose says. "She was holding onto my hair. She must've got knocked off when the wave hit," Merida says. Anna quickly checks through Merida's stupidly thick, curly, big, hair but Elsa isn't there.

Anna takes a deep breath then goes under the water with her eyes cracked open. She scans around before swimming deeper.  
After a few seconds, she sees her tiny sister stuck at the bottom.  
Anna quickly swims down to Elsa who looks at her frantically as she pulls on her braid. Her braid got stuck on something attached to the ocean floor.  
Anna quickly tries to remove the braid, but nothing works. "Cut it," Elsa says through the water.  
Anna gets her pocket knife and cuts off a junk of her sisters' hair before grabbing her and quickly swimming to the surface.

Both sisters' gasp for air when they reach. "Are you both okay?" Merida asks, supporting Anna while the breathes. "We're fine. How much got cut?" Anna asks Elsa. Elsa undoes the rest of her braid and combs her hair with her fingers. "Not much but it's going to be a few inches shorter."

"You cut her hair?" Rapunzel asks shocked. "Her braid got stuck. It was that or drown," Anna answers. "It's just hair. It grows back," Elsa says, rebraiding her hair. "Wait," She quickly unbraids it. "Anna, even it out please. I don't want a messy hair cut."

Anna takes the mini hair brush from Elsa and brushes her hair before getting her pocket knife. "Are you sure?" Anna asks. "Just do it," Elsa says closing her eyes nervously.

Anna carefully evens out her sisters' hair. A few moments later, it's finished. Elsa turns and feels how long her hair is now. "Short hair. Yay," She says sarcastically. Anna brushes off the hair and it falls into the ocean.

"It's not that short," Rapunzel says. "It's just like… 2 inches shorter?"

"Maybe when you grow, it will too," Rose says. "Let's not spend out day focusing on my new hair cut okay? We have much bigger issues," Elsa says rebraiding her hair to keep it out of her eyes.

"Elsa's right. We need to go before that wave hits," Anna says. Everybody quickly looks at the open water to see a very large wave coming towards them. "Anna, go!" Elsa says nervously.

Anna quickly begins swimming towards the docks.

Elsa accidentally drops her ring in the water and without saying anything; she sneaks off her sister's back and goes into the water. The ring quickly sinks to the bottom so Elsa swims down after it as fast as she can.

"Elsa, where's the entrance?" Anna asks. No answer. "Elsa?" Anna looks to see her sister isn't there. "Elsa!" Anna quickly goes under the water and sees her sister swimming after a ring that drops on the ocean floor.  
The Princess swims to the Queen and gives her a frustrated look. Elsa picks up the ring and puts it on her finger and Anna picks her up then swims to the surface.

"That was stupid," Anna says annoyed. "You should have said something!"

"Whoa, don't yell at me," Elsa says. "Well, you should have!" Anna argues. "Look, when it comes to what I should and shouldn't have done, there are some issues. So, don't go getting mad at me because I do stupid things, just like you do," Elsa says.

Anna sighs. "You're stubborn," She says. "Yeah, I know."

"Go up onto the dock," Anna says lifting Elsa up. "You have to come," She says. "Elsa, you're the little one. This is a job for you. Go and sneak inside then press the purple button," Anna says annoyed. "Can't somebody come?"

"Elsa!" Anna says frustrated. "Oh, fine!" Elsa sighs, she turns and walks onto the dock. "Are you sure?" She asks one more time. "Argh, just go!" Anna says firmly and annoyed. Elsa turns and walks into the building. "Wait… what color button did she say again?"  
Elsa walks over to the button table and looks at them all. "Red—no never EVER press the red button. Blue? No that's not right… Purple? No… Yes! Yes it was purple!"  
Elsa puts her tiny hand on the large button but isn't strong enough to push it down. "Damn..." She climbs up onto the table and jumps on the button, though it still doesn't move.

The door swings open and Elsa quickly hides. A man in old overalls walks in whistling then casually sits down and begins smoking something. Elsa quickly coughs at the smell and tries to stay hidden.

"Who's in here?" The man asks. _How does he know I'm here_, Elsa thinks frantically. "Your Majesty, is that you?" He asks. "I know you're little. I was at the meeting. Don't hide."

Elsa doesn't move, though she has her hands over her mouth and nose to dry and keep the horrible smell away.

"You don't have to be afraid you know. I'm not dangerous. Just the fisherman here," He says. _Fisherman? I know the fisherman. I think…_

Hesitantly, Elsa slowly walks out from behind the box of tools, still with her hands over her mouth and nose. "What's wrong?" He asks. She turns her attention to the cigar in his hand. "Oh, sorry," He quickly throws it out.

"How did you know I was here?" Elsa asks. "Cause there was a sudden blast of cold and a sweet smell in the air," he answers. "Excuse me?" Elsa asks confused. "You know like the scent of winter breeze. You're the only one who has that scent constantly no matter what time of year."

"I don't know if I should be offended or not…" Elsa says. "Well, it's not a bad thing. Better then how the people I work with smell. Gees that's awful… But no, it's nice on you. Suites you. So, tell me. Why are you here?" He asks.

"Yulfry, you know I don't talk to people a lot," Elsa says sitting on the purple button, though it still doesn't move. "Need help with something?" He asks. "Actually, yes. I do."

"Spill," He says. "Push this button," Elsa says putting her hand on the purple button. "Okay." He stands up and moves her aside before pushing the button. "Thank you. That's all I needed."

Elsa walks across the table and climbs onto the window sill. When she turns around, she sees Yulfry walking towards her with a small rope. "What are you doing?"

"There's a reward going around. 50 grand to whoever delivers the queen to the Southern Isles," Yulfry answers. Elsa quickly runs and jumps off the table, breaking her ankle. With a scream of pain, she shakes it off then continues limping and running down the docks to her friends and family. "Elsa!" Anna shouts concerned.  
The Princess runs towards her sister quickly. Yulfry pushes Elsa into the water with his foot then proceeds towards Anna. At sight, Anna gasps and backs away. Kristoff quickly steps in front of Yulfry and distracts him while Merida sneaks up behind and ties him up. "Hope you enjoy prison," She whispers. "What is a Scottish girl doing in Norway?"  
"Visiting my best friends and catching fools like you," Merida answers before tying Yulfry to a post.

Anna runs to the spot where her sister fell in the water. A trail of blood leading from the shack all the way to where Elsa was pushed off—and blood in the water.

Without hesitation, Anna reaches in the water and picks up her sister who was swimming desperately.

Anna lies Elsa on the ground. "What'd you do?" Anna asks looking at her sisters' ankle. "Jumped off the table to get away from the crazy freak," Elsa answers watching Anna's fingers as they examine the Queens injury.

"Elsa, you broke it!" Anna says with a lot of concern. Rapunzel and Merida quickly run over. "Punz can't heal broken limbs," Merida says. Elsa slams her head against the dock deliberately and puts her hands over her face. "What do we do?" Kristoff asks. "I don't know but this isn't good," Merida says.  
"Can't you fix broken limbs?" Rapunzel asks. "Not easily, no. Merida, what kind of break is it?" Anna asks.  
Merida gently lifts up the Queens' leg and looks closely. "Well, it's hard to tell but from my guessing, it's just a simple crack in the bone. Nothing to serious and shouldn't require anything more than just rest," She explains.

Everybody sighs of relief. "What do we do until we get her help?" Rapunzel asks. "Nothing," Elsa says removing her hands from her pale face. "We do nothing about it. It's just a break. We have to find out who is causing this storm, but I also have to deal with all the people in prison."

"Elsa, ignoring a cut is one thing, but ignoring a broken bone?" Anna says concerned. "Anna, my mind is made up," Elsa says. "If her mind is made up, then it's official," Rapunzel says. "Elsa doesn't change her mind."

Anna pulls a piece of cotton out of her pocket and gently puts it around Elsa's leg to stop the bleeding. "Let's go." The redhead gently picks up her sister and puts her back on her shoulder. Elsa lies on her left side, holding on with her right hand. A tear of pain sneaks out her eye and rolls down her cheek, but she quickly wipes it away not wanting anyone to know the pain she really feels.

A few minutes pass, and the Queen falls asleep on her sisters' shoulder. Anna notices and tries her best to be quiet.

"Where should we go? Elsa knew the plan," Anna whispers. "Why can't she tell us?" Merida asks. "She's asleep," Anna whispers. Everybody quickly looks and sees the Queen sleeping, though it's clear that she's in pain. "Anna, we have to do something. We can't let her suffer," Rapunzel says worriedly. "I know. But she told us not to worry," Anna says. "But this isn't good," Kristoff says. "I mean, sure she said not to, but we should take her to a doctor."

"Do you know how mad she would be?" Anna whispers. "Probably furious. But we don't want her hurting it more," Rose says. "Where's Alendra?"

"Alendra?" Rapunzel calls looking around. Someone quickly grabs the brunette's neck. "Don't move," Alendra says dressed in her thief suite. Rapunzel gulps but doesn't move.

Alendra takes Rapunzel behind the shack and keeps her hand over the princess's mouth. "Waft rr you doing?"

"I said be quiet," Alendra says holding Rapunzel to the ground. The loud sound of quite a few people walking on the docks fills the air. "Alendra, fwats haffening?"

"Who are you?" Anna asks with worry in her voice. "We're here to get the queen," A guy says. "That's not going to happen," Rose says. The strangers push their way through the group and grab Anna's arms. At the sound of her sister screaming, Elsa quickly wakes up inside of Anna's pocket. "Anna!" She yells loudly. "Elsa stay!"

"Where is she?" A guy shouts loudly. Anna doesn't answer. "Search her. Top to bottom, find me the Queen."

A bunch of girls and boys knock Anna onto her back and begin searching all her pockets, in her hair, in her dress, and in her boots.

"Found her!" A woman shouts, wrapping her hand around Elsa. Elsa grabs onto the cloth inside the pocket. "She's holding on," The woman says. Anna punches the girl in the head and she quickly let's go of Elsa and falls backwards. A man walks over and punches Anna and a bruise begins to appear almost instantly.  
Elsa finds a hole in the pocket and climbs into Anna's dress, lying down and hiding.

"Get me the Queen now!" A guy orders.

Kristoff, Merida, Rapunzel, Rose, even Olaf and Sven, are all held back. Alendra keeps Rapunzel hidden. "They want you as well," Alendra whispers. "Stay quiet please."  
Rapunzel slightly nods her head.

A woman reaches into Anna's pocket and searches for the Queen who is not longer there. "She's not in there."

Kristoff looks at Anna, who is unconscious with a large bruise on her cheek and a black eye.

Elsa climbs carefully up the inside side of Anna's dress and finds herself in her sisters' hair. She climbs down and through a crack in the dock, walking quietly across the support beam. A woman grabs Anna's dress and lifts her inches off the ground. "Where is she?!"

Anna's eyes barely open. "I don't know," She whispers in pain. The woman punches Anna once more, letting her roll sideways and landing on her stomach.

"Find the Queen, now!" The woman orders. The strangers quickly walk off, releasing Anna's friends and they quickly run to her. Kristoff flips Anna onto her back and holds her close. "Where'd she go?" Kristoff whispers. "I think she ran. I felt her climb through my hair and then she disappeared.

"I'm down here," Elsa whispers. Rapunzel looks through a hole in the docks and sees the queen standing nervously on a wooden beam. "Jesus, Elsa you scared us!" Rose says leaning over the edge and reaching for the Queen. Elsa hops on one foot over to Rose's hand and grabs onto her finger. Rose brings Elsa up and puts her down next to her sister.

Elsa gasps and gently puts both hands on her sisters' cheek. "Anna, I'm so sorry!"  
"It's not your fault, silly," Anna says. "It is though! They were after me and I ran like a coward!"  
"You did what I hoped you would do," Anna smiles. "You—" Someone runs past and snatches Elsa quickly disappearing into the kingdom. "Elsa!" Anna screams. She quickly stands and runs after the person—though they are nowhere to be seen. "Elsa!"

"Anna, there!" Merida says pointing to a person leaving Arendelle with the queen in her hand. Everybody quickly runs after the person but stop when they reach the dome. "Elsa!" Anna screams again beginning to cry.  
Elsa hits the persons' hand, but they don't let go. "Anna!"

Seconds later, the person and the Queen are over the hill and gone.

"No…" Anna falls to her knees. "Anna, it'll be okay. We'll get her back," Kristoff says. "How? People have been after her for days. If they take her to the Southern Isles, Hans will kill her!"

"Then let's begin a search. Right now," Rapunzel says helping Anna stand. "Why didn't they take me instead?" Anna says angrily. "Red, don't say that," Merida says. "Merida's right. You don't want to get hurt," Rapunzel adds. "But I would only get hurt! Not killed! Not to mention, we can't lose the Queen! The Princess doesn't matter," Anna argues.

"The Princess matters to all of us," Rose says. "And most of the people in Arendelle," Kristoff adds.

After a few minutes, the group arrives back at the castle. Kai and Gerda quickly run over and tend to Anna's injury. "Where's Queen Elsa?" Gerda asks. Anna quickly begins crying again. "Someone took her," Rapunzel explains. "We want to start a search right now."

"Of course. Kai!" Gerda calls. Kai enters the room. "Start a search party. Someone abducted the Queen."

* * *

**_Knock, Knock, Knock_**

"Anna? Can I come in?" Rapunzel asks entering the bedroom. Anna doesn't say anything.  
Rapunzel walks over and sits on the bed that the Princess lies in. "Anna, I'm sorry."

"Everybody's sorry. But it's not bringing her home," Anna says with tears. "I know. I just don't know what else to say," Rapunzel admits sadly. "Do you need anything?"  
Anna shakes her head.  
"Do you need a hug?" Rapunzel asks.  
Anna nods her head as tears run down her cheeks. Rapunzel quickly pulls her cousin into a hug as Anna cries.  
"It'll be okay. I promise."

* * *

"How's breakfast?" Gerda asks. "It's good thank you," Anna says. Everybody else agrees. "Rapunzel, can I ask you a huge favor?" Anna asks suddenly. "Of course! What is it?"

"Well, as you obviously know, Elsa has been missing for nearly 3 days now. I can't take the pressure of being Acting Queen. Please take over?" Anna nearly begs. "Am I able to? I mean, you're next in line for the throne," Rapunzel says surprised at Anna's question.  
"Your Majesty, the papers for trading are upstairs on your desk," A servant says.

Anna sighs and slams her head on the table nearly knocking over peoples' drinks. "If I'm allowed, I will take over Acting Queen for you," Rapunzel says.  
"Oh thank you!" Anna says relieved.

Kristoff enters the kitchen carrying a small, fancy box. "Kristoff, you're back," Merida says. "Did you find anything?"

"I did," He says sitting next to Anna. "What'd you find?" She asks. "Something you might actually like."

Kristoff puts the box down on the table in front of Anna. The princess slowly opens the box and is surprised to see Elsa's ring, normal sized. Anna quickly picks it up. "Where did you find this?!"

"There are people searching the area now. The ring is clean, so it hasn't been there for long. It also means that Elsa is normal sized and should be easier to find. It also means, we have a 98% chance of finding her alive," Kristoff explains. Anna sighs and smiles, quickly hugging her boyfriend. "Thank you so much."  
"Anything you need, you ask and I'll do it," Kristoff whispers back.

"You're great Kristoff," Anna says warmly. The couple quickly kisses, forgetting about the other people in the room.  
Rapunzel and Merida quickly leave the room giggling as the couple continues to kiss.

"Ahem, your Majesty?" Gerda says. Anna and Kristoff stop kissing and make eye contact before Anna looks up at Gerda with a sigh. "I'm so sorry to interrupt, Princess, but I have news about your sister," Gerda explains. Anna and Kristoff quickly stand up. "What is it?"

"The guards found a building. It's locked from the inside and they said they will only open it for you. We believe Elsa is in there—Queen Elsa," Gerda Corrects herself.

"Then let's go," Anna says quickly. She grabs her cloak. "Merida, Rapunzel, we're going! Come on!"  
Merida and Rapunzel quickly run out of the other room and join the couple. "Obviously you haven't kissed in a while cause that was long," Merida says. "With everything that's going on, I'm surprised he hasn't broken up with me," Anna says.  
"Why would I break up with you?" Kristoff asks confused.  
"Well, we rarely spend alone time together, we're constantly running about and trying to save Elsa, I keep getting hurt which worries you—"

"Anna, I don't care what we go through. I just like being with a girl like you," Kristoff interrupts sweetly. "What do you mean?"

"I'm not dating you for your money, life, family, home, or looks. I'm dating you for your amazing personality," Kristoff explains. "Really?" Anna asks. "Of course. You are my goofy, awkward, talkative, gorgeous, sweet, kind, loving, Anna."  
Kristoff puts his arm over Anna's shoulder and kisses her head.

* * *

"Princess Anna!" A guard calls, running to the Princess. Anna jumps off of Sven and runs to the guard. "What it is?" She asks. "We need to get that door open. We fear the Queen may be in there."

Anna walks to the door and knocks. "Who is it?" A girl asks. "Princess Anna of Arendelle," Anna says. "Are you with anybody?" The girl asks. "Just the Arendelle guards, a few of my friends and cousin, and my boyfriend," Anna answers.

"Are you lying?" The girl asks unsure. "I don't lie," Anna assures her.

The door slightly opens and a girl peeks out from behind the door.

"Elsa?" Anna asks shocked and joyful. "Anna!" Both sister's quickly hug. "You're normal again! How?"  
"The freaks changed me back," Elsa says. "By gosh I missed you."

"I missed you too," Anna says. All the guards and royal friends applaud that the queen is safe.  
Anna begins to walk thinking Elsa would follow, but when the Princess takes a step away, Elsa grabs the door frame and doesn't follow. "What's wrong?" Anna asks putting her hands on Elsa's sides.  
Elsa looks down at her broken ankle. "I forgot about that," Anna says. Elsa puts her arm over Anna's shoulder and Anna puts her arm behind her sisters' back then the girls walk over to Kristoff.  
"Good to see you again," Kristoff says warmly and politely. Elsa looks at Kristoff's eyes which are focused on the ground. He looks up and into Elsa's eyes and the blonde gently and slowly hugs him. Kristoff gently hugs her back with a sigh of relief.

Kristoff and Elsa have never been close and barely know each other—even though Kristoff's been around for quite some time now. Kristoff takes the hug as an acceptance to friendship, especially since Elsa doesn't let go for quite some time.

Kristoff looks up to see Anna smiling warmly at him and he smiles back. Elsa slowly pulls back and looks Kristoff in the eye. No words to be said from either of them.

"We should go," Rapunzel says. "Yeah, right okay," Elsa says looking around awkwardly. Kristoff clears his throat and brushes his hair back awkwardly before going back over to Anna. "What just happened?" He asks. "My sister hugged you and I suppose you're both now friends?" Anna says.

Merida and Rapunzel help Elsa onto her white, royal horse then Rapunzel gets on in front. "Hold on," She says. Elsa puts her arms around her cousins waist and latches her fingers together.

Kristoff and Anna get onto Sven—but Anna sits in front.

Kristoff looks behind him at Rapunzel and Elsa. The Queen looks at him with big eyes, her head tilted slightly downward and a small smile. Kristoff smiles then turns back to face Anna who is going to steer Sven for the first time in forever.

* * *

"We're back," Rapunzel says waking Elsa. Elsa quickly sits up and realizes she was sleeping the entire way home with her head on Rapunzel's back. "Sorry, Punzie."

"What for? No wrong was done," Rapunzel smiles. The brunette jumps off the horse and grabs both of Elsa's hands. "We should wait for Merida to help," Rapunzel says. "We should, but we're not," Elsa says. "Elsa, you're going to get hurt!" Rapunzel warns. "I know, I know!" Elsa says loudly.

Rapunzel holds Elsa's hands tightly as she Queen jumps off the horse, landing on her right leg—the with without the broken ankle.

"You okay?" Rapunzel asks. Elsa quickly looks up, her eyes wide. "Yes, fine," She says quickly, her voice sounding scared and worried. "Elsa, what's the matter?"

"Nothing, it's alright," Elsa insists standing up straighter. Anna and Kristoff jump off Sven and walk over to the cousins with Merida following close behind.  
"Everything alright?" Anna asks. "Yeah, everything's fine," Elsa says. "Rapunzel, I'm feeling a little off. 1 minute I'm tiny, can jump far and am light on my feet—then the next I'm normal sized, can't jump well, and weigh a ton more. That's what's wrong."

"Let's get you inside then," Anna says.

* * *

"She's asleep," Anna says closing Elsa's bedroom door. "Thank gosh she's home.  
"I wonder how long until she's feeling like herself again," Rapunzel says as the girls walk down the stairs and sit in the kitchen.

"Guys, Elsa has literally gone insane," Merida says entering the room. "What do you mean?" Anna asks. "I mean, she dropped her diary and being the nosy girl I am, I read it. Turns out, she has a huge crush on Kristoff and intends on breaking you and him up so she can have him for herself," Merida explains sitting down.

"Wait, what? Elsa doesn't like Kristoff!" Anna says shocked and confused. "Well, just saying what I read in _her_ diary," Merida says.

"We'll just have to watch them and see how she acts around him," Rapunzel says.

Elsa enters the room and sits down next to Anna. "Not sleepy anymore?" Anna asks. "Nope. Can't sleep," Elsa answers having a drink of water.  
Coincidently Kristoff enters the room and casually sits next to Anna.  
"Good afternoon ma ladies," He says kissing Anna's cheek and nodding his head once to Elsa. "Good afternoon," Elsa says royally.

Elsa stands up and goes to the sink to refill her glass before sitting back down, this time next to Rapunzel—across from Kristoff.

"So, why couldn't you sleep?" Merida asks. "Just had my mind set on something I guess," Elsa says taking another drink. "On what?"

Elsa looks over at the redhead. "Something."

"So, Anna what do you want to do today?" Kristoff asks. "Well, we literally need alone time. Like sit upstairs and chat for hours on hours," Anna says. "I agree," Kristoff says.  
"You're sure you don't want to do something?" Elsa asks. Anna looks at Kristoff who looks at Elsa who looks back at him.

"Elsa, do you think that Kristoff and I could at least see each other for an hour?" Anna asks nervously. Elsa sighs. "Oh, fine. 2 hours then we do something exciting. Punzie and I can set up some games!" Elsa suggests. "That sounds like fun!" Rapunzel says excitedly.

Anna and Kristoff thank them then quickly run upstairs and into Anna's room.

"So Elsa, I found this in the library," Merida says, sliding Elsa's diary across the table. Elsa quickly grabs it. "Did you read this?"

"I did," Merida says awkwardly. "Sorry…"  
Elsa flips through the book to see if anything is missing. "Is it true?" Merida asks. "What?" Elsa asks, quickly look up at her friend.

"Your crush on Kristoff," Merida says. Elsa gives Merida a grossed out look. "Ew, I don't have a crush on Kristoff!" She shouts. "Where did you get that idea?"

"Well, the way you looked at him yesterday and what you wrote in that book," Merida says. Elsa opens the book and reads the last page. "Merida, this isn't my hand writing, dork."

"Are you sure?" Merida asks. "Meri, I'm left handed. The ink smudges slightly when I write. This was written by someone right handed," Elsa explains. "Wait, you're left handed?" Merida asks. Elsa nods her head. "Me too!" Rapunzel says excitedly. "Hooray for lefty's!" Elsa laughs. Both girls hug silly like then release each other.

"But yeah, this isn't how I write anyway," Elsa says looking at the words. "Plus, the look that we gave each other the other day was a 'thanks for being good to Anna' look. We're officially friends now. It wasn't an 'i like you' look!"  
"Who wrote it then?" Merida asks.  
"I did," A girl says. All 3 girls quickly look up and gasp when they see Elsa standing at the door.

"What?!" Rapunzel says extremely confused. "Who are you?" Elsa asks. "I'm Elizabeth. And you?"

"Elsa…" Elsa says confused. "We look like twins," Elizabeth says. "You're the same person!" Merida shouts confused. "You can call me Ella, and we're not the same person," Elizabeth says.

"Okay, Ella, what are you doing here and why do we look exactly alike?" Elsa asks.  
"Wait, is she the one who wrote in your diary thinking it was hers?" Merida asks. Elizabeth looks at the diary quickly and tries to grab it from Elsa. "Seriously, let go!" Elsa shouts. Her icy hands touch Ella's fingers causing her to jump back in surprise. "You're so cold!"

Elsa sighs and puts the book behind her. "Yes, I am. Problem?"

"No, No problem at all," Elizabeth quickly says sitting at the table. Elsa glares at Elizabeth as the blondes' sit across from each other.

"Should… I sit somewhere else?" Elizabeth asks Merida. Merida quickly looks at both girls then back to Elizabeth. "No, Ella, it's okay. What's your full name?"  
"Elizabeth Madeleine Arendallian," Ella answers. Elsa's eyes widen and she quickly stands up.

"So, you look almost exactly like me, and you have the exact same name?" Elsa asks shocked.  
"Um… Maybe the spell we did earlier glitched," Rapunzel says also standing and holding gently onto Elsa's arm. "You did a spell?" Ella asks. "For what?"

"Well, Elsa kinda got turned really, really small. We tried a few spells to fix it, but nothing worked. She got taken then found a few days later and was normal size again. Maybe our spell created another and we got you," Rapunzel says nervously. "So, we're the same person?" Ella asks confused and shocked.

"Rapunzel, that's impossible, isn't it?" Elsa asks. "Elsa, we all switched bodies, you got turned tiny, we time traveled, we went to another dimension. So yes. This is possible," Rapunzel explains. "Good point…"

Anna and Kristoff enter the room. "Hey Elsa," Anna says walking past Ella. She walks past Elsa and to the sink. "Hey Elsa," She says to Elsa.  
Anna's eyes quickly widen and she turns to see two of her sister. "Why did I say hi to two Elsa's?"

"We don't know," Elsa and Ella say in unison. They both quickly look to each other. "That was weird," The say at the same time. "Stop it!"  
"Ella, stop!" Elsa says at the same time Ella says "Elsa, stop!"  
"Alright, I'll just stop talking," They say in unison. "Seriously quit it!"

"Alright, that was the strangest, funniest, weirdest thing ever," Anna interrupts. Both girls' quickly look at the redhead.

"Let's go to Pabbie and see what the heck we do and see if we can stop getting mini, evil, twin, weird, Elsa's! This is so strange!" Anna says.

Anna, Elsa, Rapunzel, Merida, Kristoff, and Ella quickly leave the castle and head towards the Valley.

* * *

"Pabbie!" Kristoff calls. "We have another problem…"

The troll quickly rolls over to the group. "What is it this time?" He asks with a sigh. Ella and Elsa climb off the sled and stand on both sides of Kristoff. "Oh that's just weird," Bulda says wide eyed. "Exactly. Who is this and why is she here?" Kristoff asks.  
"What is your name, dear?" Pabbie asks. "Elizabeth but Ella for short," Ella answers. "Well, Ella, it appears that we're having a big issue. Do you have a family or a different life somewhere?" Pabbie asks.

"Well, I have a sister. An older sister. I'm from Erandel. My sister is the Queen and I'm the Princess. She's pretty awesome," Ella explains. "So in your world, you're the Princess and Anna is the Queen?" Elsa asks. "Yes. How do you know my sisters' name?" Ella asks confused.

Anna steps out from behind Elsa. "Well, because I have a _little_ sister who is Princess Anna of Arendelle. You have a big sister who is Queen Anna of Erandel. I'm Queen Elsa of Arendelle, but you're Princess Elsa of Erandel," Elsa says confused and surprised. "It's all mirrored," Anna says.

"Well, she's only Queen cause our parents' vanished. But when they're found, she'll be a Princess again," Ella explains. "Your parents are alive?" Elsa asks. Ella nods her head. "Why? Aren't yours?"

Elsa and Anna slowly shake their heads sadly. "I'm sorry," Ella says.  
"Thanks," Both sisters' say.

"There is a way to reverse the spell. It will protect Elsa for a long while, and also send Ella back to her own world," Bulda explains.  
"What do we have to do?" Anna asks. "Well, are you prepared for a journey?" Bulda asks.

"We are," Elsa says. Anna nods her head in agreement. "Good. Cause this could take a long time to get through."

Bulda pulls out a map and lays it flat on the stone table. Everybody quickly stands around and looks at the map. "What language is that?" Anna asks. "Norwegian," Elsa answers.

"What's the map of?" Rapunzel asks. "It's a map of a maze or a-a labyrinth or-or like a challenge," Bulda explains. "It's nearly impossible to get out of alive. People get overheated, over tired, or just get lost in there. But I believe that a group of your size and with the power you all possess, you will make it in and out alive."

"Elsa will lead with the map. She's the only one who can read and speak the language—also understand it, of course. Make sure you have everything you need, and I wouldn't suggest taking the snowman or the reindeer," Pabbie explains. "I will explain what you must do inside so listening carefully."

Everybody quickly quiets down and listens closely to the troll.

"It will take days—if not weeks—to get in and out of there. Depending on how fast you move, how quickly you solve the puzzles, how long you sleep at night, changes how long you're stuck in there. When you get inside, you will follow the map as best you can until you find a large, blue and red building. Old, broken down a bit, might be a little scary. You will go inside and will find an orb, similar to the one we have. Elsa and Ella will have to hold it together and the spell should work. Ella will go back to her world and Elsa will get a new temporary power," Pabbie explains.

"What power?" Anna asks.

"Something like—well, doesn't get hurt; invincible, we'll say. Anyway, the spell will work I assure you but it comes with a price," Pabbie finishes.

"What price?" Elsa asks slightly worried. "I'm not sure. I promise nobody will get hurt and nobody will be killed. I'm not sure what happens, I just know it comes with a price. I would suggest going home and packing what you need before heading in there. The sooner you leave, the better," Pabbie adds.

Elsa and Ella quickly board the summer sled and sit across from each other, staring at each other with wonder and curiosity. Anna, Rapunzel and Olaf get in the sled as well, while Merida and Kristoff sit on the reindeer. "Go Sven! To Arendelle we go!" Kristoff says. Sven smiles cheerfully and quickly rides down the trail.

* * *

"The ants go marching one by one hurrah, hurrah, the ants go marching one by one hurrah, hurrah, the ants go marching one by one, the little one stops to suck her thumb, and they all go marching down. To the ground, to get out, of the rain," Rapunzel sings beautifully which fills the night forest around them as Sven slowly walks through the dark.

"The ants go marching two by two hurrah, hurrah, the ants go marching two by two hurrah, hurrah, the ants go marching two by two, the little one stops to tie her shoe, and they all go marching down. To the ground, to get out, of the rain," Anna sings, also beautifully.

Ella has fallen asleep, Kristoff and Merida tiredly sit up while Sven slowly walks towards Arendelle, Anna and Rapunzel sit side by side in the sled, Elsa lies on her back watching the stars. Everybody enjoys the quiet, gentle singing.

"The ants go marching three by three hurrah, hurrah, the ants go marching three by three hurrah, hurrah, the ants go marching three by three, the little one stops to climb a tree, and they all go marching down. To the ground, to get out, of the rain," Elsa sings gorgeously—though still as amazing as Punzie and Anna.

* * *

Time passes. Merida falls asleep and Kristoff moved her into the sled, Elsa manages to stay awake alongside Anna and Rapunzel, who are still sitting up and looking at the sky or the floor of the sled.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are grey. You'll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away," Anna sings, gently stroking Elsa's long, white/blonde hair. "The other night dear, as I lay sleeping, I dreamt I held you in my arms. When I awoke dear, I was mistaking. So I hung my head and I cried," Elsa sings back. Both girls begin singing together.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are grey. You'll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away."

Rapunzel struggles to stay awake due to the beautiful singing. "What time is it?" She asks yawning. Elsa checks her pockets, but forgot her watch at home. Anna looks up at the sky. "It's just after midnight," She says.

"How do you know?" Elsa asks curiously. "The moon," Anna answers. "If you're outside as much as I am—or used to be—you learn the time by finding the sun and the moon."

"That's really cool," Rapunzel says.

"Wait, what's that?" Anna asks. "Kristoff, stop." Sven stops and gently lies down, quickly falling asleep. Elsa sits up off Anna's legs and Anna quickly jumps off the sled, running into the dark bushes. "Anna!" Elsa calls whispering.

Anna kneels down next to the bright thing she saw. When she rolls it over, she notices it's a girl. "Oh my gosh, Elsa!" Anna calls. Elsa quickly runs into the woods and slides on her knees, stopping next to her sister. The blonde quickly holds the girls mouth to her ear and listens for breathing. "She's alive," Elsa sighs of relief, lying on the girl on the ground.

"She's injured," Anna says looking at the girls' burnt hands. "Hello?" Anna asks, tapping the girl gently. "Anna, I don't think she's waking—"

The girls' eyes quickly fly open. "Never mind," Elsa finishes.

"Are you badly hurt?" Anna asks concerned. The girl looks at both sisters'. "Are you the Queen and Princess of Arendelle?" She asks. Both girls nod their heads. The girl quickly jumps back.

"What's wrong?" Elsa asks standing with Anna. "Queen, please don't come near me," The girl warns, hiding her hands. "Why not?" Anna asks.  
"You've got ice powers, right?" The girl asks. "Yeah," Elsa says confused. "Well, I've got fire powers. I don't want to hurt or kill you!"

Elsa quickly steps behind Anna. "Can't you control it?" Anna asks. "I used to. But then that damn witch cast a curse and now I can't control it at all! Please, just get far away before something bad happens," The girl warns.

"Well, you could come with us," Elsa says peeking out from behind Anna. "I'm sure we could find a way to help you control it."

"Thanks, but I'd rather not," The girl says. "Where's my necklace?" She asks feeling around her neck, realizing that she is not wearing her necklace. "It's right here," Anna says picking up the necklace.

"Toss it to me," The girl says. Curiosity gets the better of the princess and she opens the necklace. "Pretty name," She comments. "Please, just give me my necklace so I can go," The girl begs.  
"I don't think you should go," Anna says. "What if the witch comes back?"

"Princess, please give it to me!" The girl begs again. "Alright fine!" Anna says annoyed. She goes to toss the necklace, but re-gets her grip and holds it close. "Why do you have that?" Anna asks. The girl hides the object behind her and backs away. "That's not yours!" Anna says. "Please, just give me my necklace!" The girl begs again.

"Then give me mine," Anna says. "She has your necklace?" Elsa asks. Anna nods. "We'll trade, Jillian. My necklace for yours," Anna says. Jillian hesitates but quickly tosses Anna's necklace towards her, along with a ball of fire.  
Elsa pushes her sister aside and both girls land on the grass, avoiding the fire.

Jillian doesn't apologize. "Give me my necklace," She demands. Anna quickly grabs her own necklace and puts it around her neck.

"Now," Jillian says more firmly. The grass around her feet begins burning up and hot Embers fly around.  
"Anna, let's go," Elsa says worriedly. Anna steps back a step. "My necklace, now!" Jillian demands. Anna hesitates to give it back, worried that the girl will run off and cause a forest fire or something.

Fire begins swirling around Jillian, burning the grass and nearby trees. "Anna, please!" Elsa begs. Noticing her sisters' worry, Anna throws the necklace on the ground before running with the queen through the burning woods. "Watch out!" Elsa shouts, pulling Anna backwards. A flaming branch falls in front of them.

"This way!" Anna says running down a clear trail with Elsa closely following.

"How did it spread so quickly?" Anna asks. "Same way my magic did, I guess," Elsa says sounding tired. "Come on!" Anna grabs her sisters' hand and pulls her forward. Elsa stumbles to keep up through the burning forest as her sister quickly runs faster and faster.

"Anna, I can't," Elsa says falling to the ground and releasing her sisters' hand. "Elsa, please! We have to get out of here!" Anna says, pulling on Elsa's warm hand. "It's too hot! I can't breathe…" Elsa says.  
Anna forces Elsa to stand then continues to run through the woods basically carrying her sister. "Hang on, we're almost out," Anna says.  
Seconds later, Anna and Elsa are on the clear, tree free trail. "Kristoff!" Anna calls as she takes off her cloak and mittens. "Kristoff!" She calls again. Anna takes off her hat as well then drops all the warm clothes on the ground.

Sven comes running over the hill and stops just a few feet from the sisters'. Kristoff picks Elsa up and puts her in the sled. Anna picks up her hat, mittens, and cloak then gets in the sled and sits next to Elsa.

Rapunzel puts a damp, cold cloth on Elsa's forehead. "Hang in there," She says.  
"Damn that girl was crazy," Anna says. "Girl?" Merida asks confused. Everyone is awake now, except for Ella.

"There was a girl. She said she had fire powers then some more things happen and she set the forest on fire!" Anna says sounding annoyed. "I mean, who does that?! What a stinker!"

"Anna, it's okay now. Calm down," Kristoff says. Anna glares at him. "What did we say about that?"

"Sorry, forgot," He says.

"I think she passed out," Rapunzel says checking Elsa's wrist for a pulse. "She's alright but overheated."

Anna picks up a container of icy cold water and takes the cap off. She bites her lip nervously before pouring some of the water on Elsa's head, covering her eyes with her free hand.

"Good thinking," Rapunzel says. "She could use a drink, but it's hard when you're unconscious," Merida says checking the queen for injuries. "Not injured more than a simple scrape on her knee—probably from falling. She'll be fine once she cools down," Merida explains before lying back down. "Night."

Anna and Rapunzel lie down on the floor next to each other and stare at the stars. "Should I bother blaming myself?" Anna asks. "Why would you do that?" Rapunzel asks. "Well, Elsa asked so many times for us to go—before the fire started. I didn't listen though… So, should I blame myself for her being overheated? What if it damages her magic?" Anna says feeling guilty and upset.  
"I don't think you should blame yourself," Rapunzel says. "If it was _that_ bad, then Elsa would've left on her own."  
"Would she have? I mean, Elsa's pretty protective—especially of me," Anna says.  
"Because you are both sisters and you have no idea how much she loves you, Anna. It's amazing the love that girl has for you," Rapunzel explains. "Seriously?" Anna asks warmly. "Seriously. You're everything to her and I know that she's everything to you. Sisters by chance, friends by choice, remember?" Rapunzel says.  
"I remember. We used to say that when we were little. So, this is sort of off topic I know, but, you haven't actually told me about your life. One second we were friends, then you vanished. Nobody told me where you went—but then you show up suddenly at Elsa's coronation," Anna says.  
"It's a long story," Rapunzel sighs. "Like, 18 years long."  
"I've got time. Everybody else is asleep," Anna chuckles. "Explain to me, cous."

Rapunzel rolls onto her left side and props her head up with her left hand. "Okay," She says looking at Anna who quickly rolls over and listens carefully.

"So, when I was a baby—a really adorable baby," Rapunzel begins and Anna giggles. "My mother and father moved my crib near the balcony door instead of near they're bed. They said it was really hot and didn't want me getting to hot. Sometime during that night, I was taken by a woman (witch) named Gothel. I was raised in a tower in the middle of literally nowhere, believing that this woman was my mother. I was never allowed outside. Never felt grass or fresh river water or wind or leaves or anything exciting. My biggest dream was to see the floating lanterns that appeared every night on my birthday. Only on my birthday. Every time I got this feeling that the lanterns were familiar and were meant for me. Every time I asked Gothel to go outside and see the lanterns in person, she always made up an excuse not to let me leave. For my 18th birthday, I asked for a different birthday present that was a 3 day's time trip. So she said she would go and would be back in 3 day's time. Though a few minutes before this, a guy entered my tower and ended up unconscious and in my closet," Rapunzel explains. Anna giggles. "Eugene?" She asks. Rapunzel nods.  
"After she left, I brought Eugene—or 'Flynn Rider'—out of the closet. After a minute, I convinced him to take me to the lanterns. We went on a huge adventure until Gothel caught me and took me home to the tower. After a minute, I noticed something—that's a way longer story—and it made the memories return. I am the lost Princess. I confronted Gothel, which I now believe was a huge mistake. When I tried to leave, she got me again. Anyway, Eugene climbed through the window and I yelled at him through the gag over my mouth, but he didn't move in time. Gothel put a dagger in his stomach, and then blamed me. After she tried to take me far away again, I begged her to let me heal him. She finally let me go but he wouldn't let me heal him. After a small talk we had, he grabbed my hair and instantly cut it off before dying. Gothel died as well—which was devastating and relieving at the same time. I'm not sure how, but my magic healed Eugene and we kissed for the first time before heading back to the kingdom. We nervously entered the castle and explained to the guards who we were then they led us up to the balcony where we waited. Minutes later, I turned to see both my parents' looking at us with surprise. It was my mother who stepped down first and instantly knew 'that's my daughter'. The moment of reuniting was… overwhelming and amazing. So, we had a huge party that lasted a week. Eugene and I got engaged and then married 2 years later. Now we're here! So, that's my story," Rapunzel explains.

Anna looks at her blankly. "You never told me any of that," She says. "Didn't really get a chance. You know, so much has happened and the eternal winter thing didn't help," Rapunzel says lying on her back when her arm starts to fall asleep.  
Anna lies down as well and both cousins look at the amazing stars.

"I'm sorry that your life was so messed up," Anna says, quieting down when she notices that she and Rapunzel are the only ones awake. "Your life was too. But thank you," Rapunzel says.

"My life is a little odd, but at least I wasn't kidnapped," Anna says. "No, you just grew up with the Snow Queen," Rapunzel adds. "By the way, tomorrow you tell me about that."  
"About what?" Anna asks. "About your life. All I know is the past few months and when you were really, really little. That's it," Rapunzel says.  
"Well, tomorrow I can tell you my side of the story and Elsa can tell you hers," Anna smiles. "Good," Rapunzel smiles back.

Both cousins hug before looking back at the stars, and find themselves slowly falling asleep.

* * *

"Anna," Rapunzel whispers, gently tickling Anna's cheek. "Anna."

Anna moans and rolls over, swatting at Rapunzel's hand. The brunette giggles then continues tickling the princess. "Anna," She whispers again.  
Anna sighs then rolls over. "What?" She whispers. "Are you awake?" Rapunzel whispers. "No, I'm sleeping," Anna says sarcastically. Rapunzel sits up and looks at the people around her.

"Everyone is still asleep," She says confused. "Well, yeah. It's not even 6am yet!" Anna says. "The sun is just barely up!"

"You sound annoyed and a tad bit frustrated…" Rapunzel says. Anna sighs and sits up. "Sorry. I'm just… not a morning person," She says rubbing her eyes.  
Anna looks around and yes, everybody is still asleep.

"Morning sleepy heads," Kristoff says. "Kristoff, you're awake?" Rapunzel asks. Kristoff nods his head. Sven continues walking down the trail as they approach Arendelle.

Merida suddenly sits up with the craziest hair ever. "Whoa Merida," Rapunzel says surprised. Merida quickly combs her hair with her fingers then jumps off the summer sled and pushes open the gate that was slightly closed.

Sven walks into Arendelle with Merida walking beside.

"Princess Merida!" A little girl yells. Merida looks to see a little girl with the same curly, red hair and the same blue/green dress. "Hey little lassy," Merida says smiling and crouching down to the girls' level. "Princess Merida, I apologize for Emilie's manners," A woman says taking the child's hand. "Oh no lass, it's alright. Cutie pie is such a sweetie," Merida says smiling at the little girl, who is smiling right back. "I'll come see you another time," She says, hugging the child. "Alright. Thank you Princess. Now, come on Meredith," The woman says.  
"Meredith," Merida says under her breath.

"Who are you?" A teen about age 13 asks Kristoff. "Who are you?" He asks. "Names Rose. And you?" Rose says. "Wow that name is popular," Kristoff says surprised. "My name is Kristoff Bjorgman."  
"Aren't you dating the Princess?" Rose asks. Kristoff nods his head. "Where is the Princess?" Rose asks curiously. Anna quickly stands up from the sled and jumps off. "I'm right here!"

"Y-You're Princess Anna?" Rose asks shocked. "Indeed I am," Anna says smiling. Noticing the girls' extremely excited—almost crying of joy—look, Anna hugs the teen. "I'm hugging the Princess of Arendelle," Rose says still shocked. Anna giggles. "Yes, you are. Do you want to hug the Queen?"  
Rose quickly pulls out of the hug. "Are you serious?!" She asks shocked and excited. "I'm serious as I'll ever be. Don't worry, that's not terribly serious," Anna laughs. She climbs into the sled and kneels next to Elsa, who is sitting next to Rapunzel. "Elsa, make a girls' day by giving her a hug?" Anna asks. Elsa smiles and stands up. When Rose sees both royals coming towards her, she breaks down in tears of excitement and shock that this is really happening.  
Anna jumps out of the sled then carefully helps Elsa down, trying to keep her off her injured ankle. "Thanks sis," Elsa says.  
Elsa and Anna turn and look at Rose, who has her hands over her mouth in shock and joy. Elsa carefully limps over to the girl and gives her a hug. "Queen Elsa, you're amazing," Rose says. "You are too, Princess Anna."  
Anna smiles then joins the hug.  
Rose slowly pulls out and wipes away her tears. "Your Majesty, are you hurt?" Rose asks, noticing Elsa leaning on Anna with Anna propping her up. "Well, sort of," Elsa says. Rose looks down and notices' the cast/brace around the Queens' ankle.  
"What happened? I mean, if you don't mind me asking," Rose asks.  
"When I was tiny, I sort of… well, jumped off a table that wasn't very high for a normal sized person. Guess I landed wrong and well, broke my ankle," Elsa explains. "Ouch!" Rose says. "I'm sorry about that."  
"Thank you," Elsa smiles. "But it will heal."  
"Hey Rose! You wanna come swim with us?" A boy calls. "That's my boyfriend. It was absolutely beyond words amazing to meet and hug you both and just talk to you in person. This is the most amazing thing that's ever happened to me. Thank you so much and please, Get well soon Queen Elsa," Rose says.  
She hugs the royals one more time then cheerfully runs to her boyfriend and explains everything.

"Well, I feel amazing now," Anna says. "See? People _do_ love you," Elsa says. "I know. But even if they didn't, at least I have you, Kristoff, Punzie and Merida who do," Anna smiles.  
Anna helps her sister back onto the sled then climbs on herself.  
"To the castle!" Kristoff says. Sven quickly speeds off through the city and towards the castle.

* * *

**That was exciting to write! Yay!**

**This chapter didn't have quite as much action in it. I decided to take it down a notch.. Haha**

**Anyway, Next chapter they will enter the Labyrinth/Maze! That one might be long, so beware.**

_**Elsa does not have a crush on Kristoff. It was Elizabeth who wrote in the book, but Kristoff is not interested at all. It is Anna that he loves.**_**Just for those wondering!**

**Hope you enjoyed! Thank you so very much for reading! :]**

**-Annika**

**(sorry if the font suddenly changed... it did when I was typing but I didn't notice right away. don't know if it will show, but if it did, sorry!)**


	9. Labyrinthian

**_Thud_**

"Sorry!" Anna says standing up and helping Elsa stand. "What happened?" Rapunzel asks, putting her suitcase next to the others. "Anna was running and not paying attention. She tripped over the carpet and fell, throwing her suitcase in the process. She got to fall, I got a suitcase to the head," Elsa explains with her hand on the side of her head. Rapunzel chuckles but quickly holds back more laughter.  
Anna cautiously walks past Elsa but surly enough, trips over a suitcase and falls again. When she falls, she accidentally hits the back of Elsa's leg, knocking her down as well.  
Rapunzel helps Elsa stand and Anna quickly does the same.  
"Anna, if you knock her down again, you could hurt her," Rapunzel explains. "Her ankle is already broken, let's not break another!"

Anna sits down on the floor and doesn't move.

"Alright. This is all I need," Merida says, dropping a backpack next to the royals.  
"Got my stuff," Kristoff and Eugene say in unison as they put their bags down as well.  
"Is that everyone?" Elsa asks.

"Wait for me, guys!" Olaf calls, running to the group with a small backpack. "Olaf's coming?" Rapunzel asks concerned. "Well, I'd rather not but the little guy begged and… well, I caved in to the adorableness," Elsa says.

"Let's go then," Merida says. Everybody grabs their things and walks outside before getting in the summer sled, and Sven quickly begins running.

"Your Majesty!" Gerda calls. Sven quickly stops and Elsa limps over to Gerda. "What's wrong?" She asks. "If you're all leaving, who will be in charge of Arendelle while you're gone?" Gerda asks. _I didn't even think about that,_ Elsa thinks to herself.  
"Uh… How about you?" Elsa suggests. Gerda gives her a surprised look. "Why me?" She asks.  
"Well, you've been loyal to the kingdom and it's people for years on years so, if we had to trust anyone here, you would be the first. But you, not Kai. It's nothing against him, it's just I'd rather 1 person be in charge," Elsa explains. "Yes your Majesty. I promise this kingdom will stay together," Gerda says. "I'm trusting you Gerda," Elsa sighs.  
"I know. I promise I won't let you down," Gerda says. Elsa hugs the maiden for the first time ever before turning and leaving with the group.

"She's grown up to be one of the best people ever," Gerda says to herself.

The group rides into the center of Arendelle and Anna and Elsa stand up on the sled. "We're leaving to find something important. We could be gone for weeks. In the meantime, I leave Gerda in charge," Elsa announces.

"Gerda? You mean the royal servant?" A person asks.

"Yes," Elsa answers. "She's been with us the longest and is trust worthy. If anyone causes trouble with her, you'll have trouble to deal with."

"Yes your Majesty," Everyone says with a bow.

"Go Sven," Kristoff says. Sven quickly races out of the kingdom and into the woods towards their final destination.

* * *

"What is this place?" Anna asks in amazement as they arrive. "It's called _Labyrinthian," _Elsa answers. Sven stops the sled outside of the opening to the Labyrinth. "I don't know about this," Ella says nervously.

"Me either," Rapunzel agrees. "We have to send her back and we have to protect Elsa," Kristoff says. "You already agreed. Please don't ditch out," Anna says.

"We weren't planning on it," Merida says. "Right guys?"

Rapunzel and Ella nervously nod.

"Let's go in then," Elsa says nervously. Everybody jumps off the sled before grabbing their bags.

"Elsa, are you sure about this? I mean, your ankle is already broken," Rapunzel says concerned. "Punzie, please don't make this harder than it already is," Elsa says turning and walking towards the gates, barely putting her left foot on the ground.

Everybody follows. Olaf continues walking until Elsa grabs his arm and pulls him back. "I wouldn't go in there alone, little guy," She smiles. Olaf giggles and continues holding Elsa's hand.

"Først vil du se en fire veis kryss. Velg hvilken vei du vil gå," Anna reads confused. "What the heck does that say?"  
"Say it again?" Elsa asks. "Først vil du se en fire veis kryss. Velg hvilken vei du vil gå," Anna repeats. "It says: First you will see a four way intersection. Choose which way you want to go," Elsa says.

"What does: Det korrektasättetär kvar, say?" Rapunzel asks. Elsa turns and looks at the girls' confused. "I'm not sure... It's not Norwegian," Elsa says. "It's Swedish," Kristoff says. "Oaken taut me a bit of the language. Can I see?"

Anna hands Kristoff the map. "Det korrekta sättet är kvar is The correct way is left," He explains. "But what if it's a trap?" Merida asks. "Then I guess we'll find out quickly," Ella says.

Hesitantly, the group walks into the labyrinth and looks both ways.

"Which way do you think?" Elsa asks still holding Olaf's tiny stick hand. "I think right looks more dangerous then left," Ella says. "Maybe we should go left then. Just, watch your step for traps," Eugene says. "Oh yeah and Elsa," He begins. Elsa turns and looks at him. "Sorry for trying to kill you a few days ago..." He finishes. "Nah don't worry about it. I understand. I kinda nearly killed Hans, so..."

The group slowly walks down the left trail, looking around for traps.

"How long does this trail go on for?" Rapunzel asks. "Punz, we've only been walking for 30 seconds," Merida says.

Anna, Elsa, and Olaf lead as Kristoff, Rapunzel, Merida, Ella, and Eugene follow close behind.

"Elsa, I don't trust this," Anna says. "I don't either," Elsa admits. "But I'd rather do this then be stuck with a second me forever. No offence, Ella."  
"None taken," Ella says examining the walls.

Elsa watches behind her instead of in front, but quickly turns when she hears Anna shriek. "Anna!" Elsa and everyone else quickly turns to see a hold in the floor and Anna gone. Elsa kneels down and looks down the hole. "Are you okay?" She asks.

"Peachy," Anna says standing. "What's down there?" Rapunzel asks. Anna shrieks and jumps to the side. "Spiders!" Everybody giggles. Anna brushes the cobwebs off her arms and legs before looking up at everybody, shading her eyes from the bright sun with her hand. "What now?" She asks.

"Well, you're at least 10 feet down," Elsa says. "Is there anyway out? Staircase, or passage way?"  
"I'll check," Anna says slowly walking into the darkness. "Be careful please," Elsa adds. Anna gives a thumbs up before disappearing into the dark.

The redhead can't see anything in the dark, so she turns back to the ray of sun beaming inside the dark room. "I can't see anything," Anna says looking back up at everyone, who are on their hands and knees looking down the hole.  
"Nothing?" Rapunzel asks. "It's pitch black down here," Anna explains. "Alright well, maybe we have a rope or something," Elsa says. "Kristoff?"

Kristoff quickly looks around and through all their bags, but no rope is found. "Nothing," He says sadly.

Elsa looks back down at her sister. "He have no rope," She says. Anna thinks for a second on what to do. "Well, maybe if Punzie still had long hair, she could pull her out," Merida says. "I wish," Rapunzel says. "Sorry about that," Eugene says awkwardly. "Don't worry. It's in the past," Rapunzel adds. "The past is in the past," Elsa says quietly to herself.

"Elsa, can you reach her hand?" Rapunzel asks. "No. She's too far down," Elsa answers. The Queen slightly moves her hands to look down again, and the rock under both hands begins to crack. She hears the cracking sound and quickly pulls her hands back. "Anna, it's not safe for us to be near the edge," Eugene says.

The ground under the group begins cracking. "Guys, back up!" Elsa shouts. Everyone quickly backs away just as the stone crumbles and collapses.

"Anna!" Elsa yells, running to the edge of the bigger hole. "I'm alright!" Anna says quickly. "Where are you?" Elsa asks, looking down and unable to see her sister. "Trapped," Anna answers. As the dust clears, Elsa can see her sisters' arm. "Are you sure you're alright?" Elsa asks concerned. "Buried, but yeah. I don't think I'm injured," Anna says. "But breathing is an issue. Help!"  
The stone continues to crack under their feet. "We're all going down," Elsa says fearfully. "What?!" Rapunzel says panicking. "Protect your head!" Elsa warns, putting her arms around her head. Everybody quickly does the same, seconds before the ground becomes rubble and everybody falls into the hole.

"Is everyone okay?" Elsa asks, her voice muffled and quiet sounding. "Elsa, where are you?" Merida asks. Elsa can hear footsteps, but can only see black. "I'm not sure," She says. A drop of blood drips from her arm and lands near her eye.  
The stone block on her arm—the arm protecting her head—is lifted and put aside. "Elsa!" Merida says with concern. She unburies the Queen then helps her sit up. "Are you hurt badly?" Merida asks. Elsa looks at the cut on her arm. "No, I'm fine."  
"Let's go find the others'," Merida says grabbing Elsa's hand and helping her stand. With a scream, the queen falls back onto the stone and puts both her hands around her ankle. "What's wrong?" Merida asks slightly frantic. Elsa says nothing as she tries not to scream or cry. Merida removes Elsa's hand and the cast is cracked and pieces are missing. "A large, heavy block," Elsa says taking a deep breath. "You reinjured it," Merida says. Elsa slightly nods her head. "Well, now what? Can you even walk?" Merida asks.  
With Merida's help, Elsa stands on her right leg. "I'll be fine. Where is everyone?" Elsa asks.

Both friends look around for the people they came with. "Anna? Rapunzel? Kristoff, Eugene, where are you?" Merida calls.  
"Still here," Anna says, though her voice sounding even more muffled and quiet then before.

"I'm here," Kristoff says, removing the blocks of stone that bury him. "Rapunzel and I are fine," Eugene says standing up. Neither he nor Rapunzel were buried. Guess luck follows them.

"Where's Anna?" Elsa asks. "We haven't seen her since the first cave in," Rapunzel says. "I think she's over there," Merida says walking carefully across the rubble. Rapunzel and Eugene follow. Kristoff picks up Elsa and follows close behind them. "Thank you," Elsa says. "No problem," Kristoff smiles.

"Ouch!" Anna says. Merida quickly steps back. "Anna? Are you alright?" She asks as she unburies the princess. "I'm alright. Is everyone else?"

"Elsa hurt her ankle again, but other than that, we're all fine," Merida answers. Rapunzel and Merida help Anna stand. "Elsa, should we turn back?" Anna asks. "Anna's right. I mean, you can't walk and Kristoff can't carry you forever," Rapunzel says concerned. "We can take turns," Kristoff says. "I'll carry her till I'm too tired, then she can walk for a bit, we can take a break, or Eugene can carry her. We have to continue and Elsa has to be with us for numerous reasons."

"Are you sure about that?" Elsa asks. Kristoff nods. "Please?" He asks Anna. Anna thinks for a second before agreeing to the plan. "Alright. Wait—where's Ella?" Anna says. "I haven't seen her," Rapunzel says.

"I'm up here," Ella says, jumping down into the hole. "What's the plan?" She asks. Anna quickly explains and then everyone looks around for a way out. Kristoff and Elsa stay in the sunlight while Kristoff looks at Elsa's broken ankle. "Elsa, why didn't you get this checked out?"  
"Well, I was a little busy being abducted," Elsa says sarcastically. "Right… stupid question, sorry."  
Kristoff wraps a long cloth around the broken cast/brace then ties it off. "That should hold it together, at least. I hope you didn't break it more," He says.  
"Me too," Elsa sighs. Kristoff helps Elsa stand once more then quickly scoops her up. She puts her arm over his shoulder to hold on—just in case.  
"I'm not going to drop you," Kristoff says when he feels Elsa tightly grab his shirt as he carries her towards Anna. "I know," Elsa says. "Then why are you holding on?" He asks. Her hand quickly releases. "Just a habit I suppose."

"Kristoff, there's no tunnels or doors or hallways anywhere," Anna says nervously. "Are we trapped?" Ella asks. "No. We can climb out," Elsa suggests. "Elsa, it's 10 feet to get up and even if we could climb, the stone would crumble," Anna says. "We can lift and pull each other up. 10 feet isn't as high as you think it is," Elsa explains.  
"And if it crumbles?" Rapunzel asks.  
"Then it crumbles. We have to at least try. We can't stay down here forever," Elsa answers.  
"Elsa's right. We have to try. Let's go," Kristoff says walking back to the sunlight. "Who's first?" He asks putting Elsa on the ground.  
"I suppose I'll go," Anna says.

Kristoff lifts Anna up onto his shoulders and she grabs onto the stone. Kristoff keeps her supported while she stands on his hands. "You're lucky you don't weigh that much," He half-jokes. Anna manages to pull herself up to find Sven standing in front of her. "Sven! You're still here!" She says happily. "Can you help?"

Sven excitedly nods his head. "Good. Warn me if you see the stone giving out," She says.

Anna lays down on her stomach and looks down into the hole. "Who's coming next?"

"Rapunzel," Kristoff says. Rapunzel walks over and Kristoff lifts her up.

Anna reaches for her cousins' hands and they quickly latch together. Anna struggles to pull her cousin up, but finally manages to do so. "Thanks," Rapunzel smiles. "No problem," Anna says out of breath.

"Next?" Rapunzel asks. "Ella," Kristoff says. Both Eugene and Kristoff help Ella up and with no problems, she pulls herself up and sits next to the princess'.

"Your turn Elsa," Eugene says. "How are you going to get her up without hurting her?" Rapunzel asks. "She can't stand."

"We'll figure out a way," Kristoff says. "Come here," He says helping Elsa stand. "What do you think?" He asks. "I honestly don't know," She admits. "That's okay. We don't expect you to know everything."  
"Anna, are you positive there aren't any ropes? Maybe one that I missed?" Kristoff asks. "A rope? I have a rope," Anna says. "Seriously? I asked you earlier and you said you didn't," Kristoff sighs. "Oops," Anna says awkwardly. She pulls the rope out of her backpack and tosses one end down.  
Rapunzel and Anna tie the rope to Sven and make sure it's secure. Both girls grab hold of the rope and make sure they're not going to slip or fall.  
"We're ready," They say in unison.

Kristoff ties the rope around Elsa's waist, brings it up and over her shoulders then ties it to the rope behind her back. "Is it secure?" Eugene asks. "Yes. I hope…" Kristoff says. "You hope?!" Elsa asks nervously. "I'm kidding," Kristoff lies. "Yeah, sure you are," Elsa says crossing her arms. "Alright girls, bring her up," Eugene calls. "I'm not sure about this," Elsa says nervously.  
"Oh, come on! Have some faith in your sister!" Anna laughs. "I do! Just not when it comes to a 10 foot fall," Elsa laughs back.

Anna and Rapunzel successfully bring Elsa up to the stone path. The Queen grabs onto the edge as her sister and cousin accidentally let go of the rope. "Help, help!" Elsa says. Anna and Rapunzel quickly grab her arms and pull her up. "You know, when I say let it go, that is _not_ what I mean!" Elsa jokes. Rapunzel and Anna can't help but giggle.

"Hey, remember us?" Eugene asks sarcastically.

Anna takes the rope off of Elsa then throws it back down. Both boys grab on while everybody—including Olaf—bring them up.  
"That's my exercise for the next year," Ella jokes.

"Well, left wasn't the way to go," Elsa says. "I blame you, Ella."  
"What?! Why me?!" Ella asks.  
"You're the one who said not to go Right!" Elsa argues.  
"You're the one who told us to go left!" Ella argues back.  
"What? I told you that's what the map said!" Elsa says in defence.  
"Well, maybe it actually said right and not left! Maybe you read it wrong! You're English, not Norwegian!," Ella says beginning to sound angry.  
"I did not read it wrong! It says left! Not right!" Elsa says also sounding angry.  
"How do you know?" Ella snaps.  
"Because that's what it said!" Elsa yells.  
"You don't know everything!"

"Would you both just shut up!" Anna yells loudly. Both girls look at her shocked. "Look, watching my sister argue with _literally_ herself is bad enough. But yelling at each other is worse! Ella, I know this isn't your world and that you're lost and confused, but fighting isn't going to solve anything. We need to work together. And Elsa, I know that you're hurt and worried, but starting fights with people isn't going to help! Please just don't argue with her for a while—or forever. We need to focus on what's important," Anna explains.

"Yeah, you're right," Elsa sighs. "Sorry Ella."  
"And we're listening to some child because… why?" Ella asks. "And, yeah. Sorry Ella—I mean, Elsa!"

"I'm not a child," Anna says annoyed. "Are you sure?" Ella asks confused. "Ella, she's not a child," Kristoff says also annoyed. "How old is she?" Ella asks. "18," Anna answers. "No wait... Not anymore… 19 now," She corrects herself. "Still remembering 18?" Kristoff laughs. "Yeah," Anna laughs. "I thought you were like 15," Ella says shocked. Anna sighs. "Well, thanks I guess. But no, I'm 19. So can you please stop fighting with my sister/yourself and focus? We don't have a lot of time, remember," Anna says.

Ella stands up and stands aside while Kristoff picks up Elsa.

"Let's go straight this time," Eugene says. "Or left," Rapunzel says. "Or leave," Merida says. Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff sigh. "You people are impossible to work with," Elsa sighs. "Alright, let's go straight," Rapunzel agrees with Eugene.

The group walks back to the beginning of the labyrinth and start over. "Straight."

The group walks straight ahead instead of turning down any trails.  
Nearly an hour later, they stop to take a break. "This just goes on forever!" Anna says exhausted. "I'm sure it ends at some point," Rapunzel says sitting down and taking a drink of water.

Kristoff carefully puts Elsa down then sits next to her and Anna. "Thirsty?" he asks them both. "I'm good," Anna says. "Extremely," Elsa says. Kristoff gives Elsa a thing of water and she drinks nearly all of it. "Yup, she was thirsty," Anna laughs. Elsa giggles slightly embarrassed then puts ice inside of the container. When the ice melts, they will have ice cold water. "We should continue," Merida says. "Just a few more minutes?" Kristoff asks. "I can walk now," Elsa says. "No, Elsa, you're not walking," Anna says firmly. Elsa rolls her eyes and leans back against the wall. "So Anna's taking charge now?" Ella asks angrily. "Don't start," Elsa snaps. "Why are we listening to her? She's the youngest here!" Ella argues. "The youngest and also one of the smartest," Rapunzel argues.

"Don't start!" Anna shouts. "Are you serious? We've been in this labyrinth for not even 2 hours and you can't get along for 10 minutes! All the way here you argued about the stupidest things!"

"Sorry, Anna. She's just driving me nuts!" Elsa says. "You already were nuts," Ella scoffs. Elsa throws ice at Ella, who quickly throws ice back. "Stop it!" Rapunzel shouts. Ice continues to fly back and forth between both ice queens. "Knock it off!" Anna yells.

"Stop!" Elsa yells to Ella. Ella stops throwing magic but keeps her hands raised. "Ella, this is ridiculous! Anna's right, we're being brats! We're acting like children. Can't we just get along? I mean, we're the same darn person!" Elsa says. "Except…" Ella begins. She walks over to Elsa, who is still sitting on the ground against the wall, and kicks her broken ankle. "That's enough!" Kristoff yells, knocking Ella sideways.

Anna quickly moves next to her sister. "Please, just try and get along with her. Be the mature one," She asks. "I've tried but she doesn't stop!" Elsa says with pain in her voice. "I know. She's a little…"  
"Crazy?" Elsa says.  
"Yeah, that word works. Just please don't argue. Just ignore," Anna asks. "Alright, I'll try," Elsa says. "But Kristoff can't carry me anymore. That's clear."  
"Yeah, I noticed that too. Eugene can or Rapunzel and I can," Anna says. "But you're not walking."  
"I think you're more stubborn than I am," Elsa giggles. "Well, now I know where I get it," Anna giggles.

"Alright, who's doing what then?" Ella asks. "I'm sorry, but I can't carry her right now," Kristoff says. "That's okay, Kristoff," Anna says. "Eugene?" Rapunzel asks. "How much does she weigh?" He asks. Everybody looks at Elsa. "Uh… I don't know… 125ish?"  
"Well, I suppose I can," Eugene says. "If you can't, that's fine," Elsa says. "You just don't trust me after that incident," Eugene says helping Elsa stand. "Incident?" Ella asks. "Yeah, Eugene got possessed and tried to drown her… with poison. It didn't end well, but nobody died, so it's all good," Merida answers.  
"That's harsh," Ella says. "Why would he try to drown her with poison?"  
"Well, I don't even think it was that. He—well, he wanted to get her to drink it so he held the bottle in her mouth and she didn't swallow it but when she ran out of air, she kinda choked on the liquids. It was terrifying for everybody, but the spell was broken and everyone was okay," Anna explains.  
"And you still go near him?" Ella asks Elsa confused. "Well, yeah of course I do. It wasn't him deliberately trying to hurt or kill me, it was the stupid spell. No hard feelings," Elsa says. "Okay then," Ella says rolling her eyes. Elsa sighs then leans against the wall, taking her left foot off the ground.

"We should go. We're burning daylight and time," Rapunzel says.

Eugene quickly picks up Elsa and makes sure he's got her properly before following with the group.

* * *

**_Day 2: 12:37am_**

"Maybe we should stop and sleep," Kristoff says. "Sounds like a plan," Eugene adds. "Agreed," Merida agrees.

Though none of them stop walking. "Look, I've got Anna, Eugene has Elsa, and Merida has Rapunzel. We should stop and sleep before we fall asleep, carrying the sleeping ones," Kristoff says. "I'm not asleep," Elsa says. Her eyes are closed and she looks asleep though.  
Eugene slightly jumps when she speaks. "I thought you were asleep!" He says shocked.  
Elsa opens her eyes and looks up at Eugene. "No. I don't sleep a lot—especially when someone is carrying me."

"See, it's clear when Anna is sleeping," Kristoff says. "Silly girl. But with you Elsa, it's hard to tell if you're asleep or not!"  
"Compliment or Insult?" She asks. "Um… both?" Kristoff says awkwardly. "Mhm. Thought so." Elsa closes her eyes again and pulls her arms closer to her necklace and tightly holds it close. "You can sleep if you want," Eugene says quietly. "I might," Elsa says smirking.

* * *

**_Day 2: 3:57am_**

"I can't carry her anymore," Merida says. "We should stop. We're getting up early in the morning," Kristoff says. "Wait, we are?" Eugene asks. "You didn't know?" Merida asks. "No!" Eugene says. "Shh! Everyone else is asleep!" Merida quickly says.

Kristoff sits down and leans against the wall, holding Anna close.  
Eugene sits down and leans against the wall, putting Elsa next to him before moving away.  
Merida lies down and pulls Rapunzel close so they both stay warm.

"Nice, Eugene," Kristoff says holding back laughter. "What?" Eugene asks. "Put her beside you then move away?" Kristoff chuckles.  
"I don't want to wake up cuddling next to her, okay? That would just be… weird," Eugene says.  
"Yes. Yes it would," Kristoff says. He looks down at sleeping Anna and smiles. "She's so adorable when sleeping—and when she's awake," He says. "You truly love her, right?" Eugene asks. "Of course I do," Kristoff quickly answers. "But why?" Eugene asks. Kristoff gives him a confused look.  
"Well, why do you love her so much?" Eugene asks.  
"Why wouldn't I? She's the most amazing, loving, caring girl around," Kristoff answers.  
"But do you have anything in common? At all?"  
"Yes, we do," Kristoff answers.  
"Oh yeah? Like what," Eugene asks.  
"Things we have in common? Why does it have to be things in common? We just love each other," Kristoff answers. "You don't have anything in common, do you?" Eugene asks. "We do! I swear! I'm just a little tired to think about that right now…"  
"Okay, I believe you. But if you turn out to be someone like Hans—"  
"That will never happen," Kristoff interrupts.  
"If you turn out to be someone likes Hans, you're doomed," Eugene finishes. "I know. But I wouldn't do that," Kristoff explains.  
"Then why be with the Princess? Why not a girl who is similar to you, like someone who just lives in Arendelle?" Eugene asks.  
"Because Anna is the girl I love. Nobody else," Kristoff says. "Like I told her earlier, I don't love her for her money, royalty, family, or stuff like that. I love her because of who she is. Caring, loving, selfless, gorgeous, sweet, daring, adventurous, and well… Anna."  
"That's quite amazing," Eugene says.  
"Why are you asking me about this? You _married_ a Princess! You're a thief, yet marry the Princess of Corona," Kristoff points out.  
"Oh right… I didn't think you knew about that," Eugene says awkwardly. "I married Rapunzel for pretty much the same reason you started dating Anna. Because Rapunzel is all of those things—and I love her."  
"Well, then that is settled. We both love our wife/girlfriend for them, nothing else. We should probably sleep now though. We're the only ones awake," Kristoff says.  
"I'm awake," Elsa says.

Both boys jump in surprise and Elsa giggles.

"We thought you were asleep!" Eugene says shocked. Elsa opens her eyes. "No. I told you that I didn't sleep a lot—especially around you two," She says.  
"I thought we were friends!" Kristoff says sarcastically.  
"Well, we sort of are, I suppose. Though it was a bad introduction that we had…" Elsa says.  
"Well, not _really_ bad," Kristoff adds.  
"The first time we saw each other, was when I froze Anna's heart and you came upstairs. We didn't speak to each other, but that was the first time we saw each other. Seconds later, I spawned a giant snow monster—and you didn't look happy about that," Elsa explains.  
"Oh yeah, I remember now…" Kristoff says. "No hard feelings?"  
"Okay," Elsa giggles.  
"Well, I am Kristoff Bjorgman of… uh, no place in particular," Kristoff says introducingly.  
"Okay, I am Queen Elsa of Arendelle," Elsa says, also introducingly.  
"What else do I need to know about you?" Kristoff asks curiously.  
"Well, you know of the magic. I'm obviously Anna's older sister. Um… What else do you want to know?" Elsa asks.  
"Well, what's your favorite color?" Kristoff asks.  
"Favorite color?"  
"Yeah. Mine is green," Kristoff says.  
"Blue," Elsa says. "Anna's favorite colors are Green, Pink, and Orange."  
"I can tell by the bedroom and outfits," Kristoff laughs.  
"What's your middle name?" Elsa asks curiously.  
Kristoff smiles and sighs. "I had a feeling you'd ask that…"  
"Oh, I'm sorry. You don't have to answer, I know it's probably your own business—"  
"It's fine, Elsa," Kristoff interrupts.  
"Did I just do the rambling thing?" She asks slightly blushing. Kristoff laughs. "Yeah, you did. Guess you learned it from Anna?"  
"Yeah," Elsa giggles.  
"I don't have a middle name. I'm just Kristoff Bjorgman," Kristoff admits. "See, it was just me and Sven for the longest time. When I was about 8, the trolls took us in. We didn't need a middle name. First and last was good for us."  
"Why was it just you and Sven?" Elsa asks.  
"Well, that part I'm not quite sure of. We just grew up in the forest alone together, harvesting ice everyday. We met the trolls when we followed the royal family to the Valley. I'm guessing the little girls' were you and Anna?" Kristoff asks.  
"Royal family? Then yeah, probably. That night was terrifying," Elsa answers.  
"Anna told me what she remembered, but I don't know the rest," Kristoff says hintingly.  
"Well, she got hurt and it was my fault. Her memory was cleared so that she would forget about my magic. She barely remembers that night," Elsa explains.

Both Kristoff and Elsa sigh.

"Well, off the depressing topic, what's your middle name?" Kristoff asks.  
"You really want to know?" Elsa teases.  
"Oh come on! What is it?" Kristoff asks again.  
"Madeleine," Elsa answers.  
"Elsa Madeleine… I like it," Kristoff says.  
"Elizabeth Madeleine," Elsa corrects. "Elizabeth?" Kristoff asks confused. "Yeah. My name is Elizabeth but all my life I've been Elsa," Elsa answers.  
"Why?" Kristoff asks.  
"That's actually a really cute story… Okay, so before Anna was born, I was the only child. Princess Elizabeth. Anna was born when I was 3. Though, she could never say Elizabeth properly. We tried Elisa, but Anna repeatedly said Elsa. So over time, I got a name change," Elsa explains.

"That's adorable," Kristoff says. "How did you pronounce Anna for all those years?"  
Elsa chuckles. "That's also a funny story…"  
"I got time," Kristoff says.  
"Okay. So, the day Anna was born, the first time I got to meet her, I asked what her name was. Mama say 'we're calling her Anna'. I look at her confused and said 'that's a funny way of saying it'," Elsa begins. Kristoff can't help but chuckle. "So, I climbed up onto the bed and sat next to Anna and said 'Hi Anne-Uh—oh I mean, On-Uh. I'm your big sister Elizabeth'. She didn't really say anything, but she smiled slightly. I knew right away that we were going to be best friends," Elsa explains.  
"What is your favorite memory?" Kristoff asks.  
"A song that Anna and I wrote when we were really little. Is till remember the lyrics," Elsa answers.  
"Sing it," Kristoff asks.  
"Oh, no, I don't sing," Elsa says.  
"You're joking, right?" Kristoff asks. "Kristoff," Elsa sighs. "Oh, come on! Sing it," Kristoff insists. Elsa sighs again. "Fine."

"_1, 2, 3 together, clap together, snap together, you and me together, knees together, freeze together, up and down together, princess crown together, always be together, you and me_," Elsa begins quickly. Kristoff smiles warmly.

"_They say a princess is full of charm and grace, They say she always knows her place, They say a princess wears pink and frilly clothes, They say she never laughs and snorts milk out her nose, They say she's calm, they say she's kind, They say she never speaks her mind or freezes nanny's big behind!" Elsa sings._

Anna sits up and joins in, startling Kristoff when she does.

"_But you and me, we, we know better,_" Both sisters' sing.

**Elsa**: "_They say a princess is super duper sweet  
_**Anna**: _She doesn't fight; she doesn't sweat  
_**Both**: _And you never see her eat  
_**Anna**: _They say a princess doesn't climb and scrape her knee_  
**Elsa**: _They say a princess wouldn't freeze her tutor's tea  
_**Anna**: _They say she's poised  
_**Elsa**: _They say she's fair  
_**Both**: _She never mentions underwear!  
_**Anna**: _Or longs to see the world out there_  
**Both**: _But you and me, we, have big ideas on our own_  
_For the distant someday when we're grown  
_**Elsa**: _When I'm queen  
_**Anna**: _And I'm your right hand_  
**Elsa**: _You'll get to travel  
_**Both**: _Throughout the land_  
**Anna**: _I'll tell them of my sister and the magic things she can do  
_**Elsa**: _We'll take care of our people and they will love  
_**Both**: _Me and you  
No one can tell us what a princess should be  
As long as we're together, you and me"_

"That is literally adorable, sweet, amazing and totally sounds like you both," Kristoff smiles.

Anna lies back down on Kristoff's lap and begins falling asleep.

"Goodnight Elsa," Kristoff says, closing his eyes and relaxing. "Goodnight Kristoff," Elsa says closing her eyes. She was already lying down.

**_Day 2: 8:49am_**

"Wake up," Anna whispers. "Wake up. We have to keep moving! Hurry before they come back!"

Elsa's eyes snap open and she looks up at her friends. "What? Anna, what happened?" She asks confused. "You fell through the floor. Are you okay?" Anna asks. "Yeah, I'm fine. How long was I out for?" Elsa asks. "Few minutes. 10 at the most," Anna answers. "We have to go!"

Anna helps the Queen stand and they climb out of the hole and back with the group.

"Let's move out," Eugene says.

* * *

**_Day 2: 11:17am_**

"Can we stop, please?" Elsa asks leaning against the wall. "I can't walk anymore."

"What are we going to do?" Anna asks concerned. "Elsa can't walk, and everybody is too tired to carry her."

"I'll take her," Merida says. "I'm the only one who hasn't yet."

"Merida, can you even lift her?" Eugene asks. "She weighs less than I do, lass," Merida says walking over to Elsa. "Are you sure?" Elsa asks. "Of course. I wouldn't say it if I wasn't!"

Merida picks up the queen. "Alright, let's go," She says. The group continues walking.

"So, how far do we walk down this path without turning?" Rapunzel asks. "Ouch! And these vines are prickly!"  
"Well, don't grab the vines I guess," Ella says.  
"The path goes on for miles," Elsa says looking at the map. "But we should turn off in a bit. I'll tell you when."  
"Shouldn't someone else be reading the map?" Ella asks. "Someone who isn't lazy?"  
"She's not lazy, Ella. Her ankle is broken," Anna says.  
"I could say the same thing!" Ella argues.  
"You're ankle is broken?" Merida asks sarcastically.  
"No, my ankle is not broken," Ella says.  
"Not yet," Anna says to herself.  
"Anna, ignore her," Kristoff says.  
"Yes, ignore me because I'm right. Elsa is slowing us down! Just get rid of her!" Ella shouts.  
"We're not getting rid of her," Merida says firmly.  
"If we didn't have to carry her around, we could move faster!" Ella shouts back.  
"Ella, knock it off!" Rapunzel yells. "I'm so sick of hearing you!"  
"At least I can walk," Ella says angrily. "Let me carry her!"

Ella grabs Elsa and tries to take her from Merida. "Ella, stop it!" Merida yells. "Give her to me!" Ella yells back. "Both of you stop! You're going to hurt her!" Anna yells, trying to make sure her sister doesn't fall.

"You're going to drop her!" Ella yells. "You're going to kill her!" Merida yells back. "Yes, I am! Why do you care?"  
"Because she's my friend!" Merida argues.

Ella slams her fist onto Elsa's stomach, winding her. "Ella, stop!" Anna yells. "Elsa, breathe!"

"Give her to me!" Ella shouts, punching Elsa's stomach again and again. "Ella!" Anna screams, before punching the girl so hard that she falls to the ground.

Merida quickly holds Elsa close. "Just breathe. She's down. Just breathe," She repeats.

"You hit me!" Ella yells furiously. "You attacked my sister!" Anna yells back.

Ella throws ice at Anna that goes right through her—hurting, but not causing visible marks.

"Ella, stop!" Rapunzel yells, before also getting hit with ice. "Merida, don't let them get hurt," Elsa says. Merida gently puts Elsa down on the stone then runs to help Anna.

"Stop, Ella!" Eugene shouts. Ice continues to fly from Ella's hands, hitting everybody.

In half a second, Ella is suddenly pinned to the wall with ice, and ice cuffs that cover her hands; Making her unable to use magic, and unable to escape.

Everybody quickly turns and looks at Elsa, who is standing with her hands out in front of her, looking furious.

"Elsa, she's trapped. Don't kill her," Kristoff says. Elsa quickly looks at Kristoff. "I don't kill people, Kristoff."

"She murders them," Ella says. Ice quickly covers Ella's mouth. "Back up, now," Elsa warns. Kristoff quickly grabs Anna and Merida and pulls them away from the angry Snow Queen. Rapunzel, Eugene, Sven and Olaf quickly do the same. "What's wrong with Elsa?" Olaf asks confused. "She's just angry. It's okay little guy," Anna assures him.

A thick ice wall appears inches in front of the group. "Elsa!" Anna calls. "It's for protection!" Elsa quickly shouts.

The ice surrounding Ella shatters and turns into snow on the ground. Ella quickly throws ice back at Elsa, knocking her backwards. "Bad move," Elsa says murderously.

Ella's hands become trapped in ice and quickly pulled behind her back. Ice forms around her arms that quickly traps her entire body.  
Elsa waves her right hand in the air and causes ice to trip Ella, and she falls to the ground. Elsa forms ice around Ella's head and quickly pins her to the wall.

"She is going to kill her," Merida says shocked. "No, she isn't. She's done this before—just watch," Anna says.

Elsa makes sure that Ella is firmly pinned to the wall before standing a foot in front of her and piercing her with ice.

"Elsa, don't do that!" Anna shouts. Elsa quickly looks over at Anna. The horror in murderous look in her eyes causes Anna to gasp and step back in fear. Elsa looks back to Ella and removes all the ice. Ella falls onto the stone ground and goes limp instantly; her eyes closed.

Elsa blinks her eyes a few times then looks at Anna with a 'help' look before falling to the ground as well.

"Elsa!" Anna screams. The redhead begins beating the ice wall before everybody quickly joins in. After a few seconds, the ice wall shatters.

Anna quickly runs over to Elsa and holds her close. "Kristoff, what the heck happened? What was that?" Anna asks scared. "I'm not sure. But, that wasn't Elsa," Kristoff says.

"Whatever happens to me happens to her," Ella says, sitting up. "If I get knocked out, she does too. If I get killed, she dies too. That wasn't Elsa though. I'm not sure who that was."

"So, someone possessed her then used her to knock out Ella so that she would also be knocked out," Anna says. "Right?"

"That makes sense, but who knocked her out?" Kristoff asks. "I did, idiots," Ella laughs. "And I'll continue to mess with her."

"Why would you do that?" Rapunzel asks. "Because I can. She's too easy to overpower, I'm surprised she's still alive!" Ella laughs. "But you can't kill me, hurt me, or knock me out, without hurting her as well! So I have all the time in the world to mess with her."

"Good thing we're getting near the tomb," Merida says. "Then we can send your crazy arse back to where you came from!"

"Anna? What happened?" Elsa asks, slowly opening her eyes. "Oh my gosh, are you okay?" Anna asks worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Elsa says sitting up. "Ella, did I hurt you?" She asks worried. "Elsa, don't bother with her," Rapunzel says.

"I lost control again!" Elsa says scared. "No, she possessed you," Anna explains. "What?"  
"She—well, took over and made you do that so that you'd pass out as well," Anna explains.

The group continues walking and Anna explains everything to Elsa that Ella said.

"What are you messing with?" Kristoff asks Ella. "Nothing," She says, putting something in her pocket. "If you do another spell, you're going to regret it," He warns then quickly catches up with Elsa and Anna. "I think she was doing another spell," Kristoff says. "What? Ella, are you serious?" Anna asks angrily and frustrated. "Just give it a rest!"

"Anna, watch out!" Rapunzel warns. Anna turns around and grabs Elsa's wrist before taking the axe out of her hand. "Ella, stop the spell!" She yells. Kristoff grabs the ice-axe and throws it aside. Anna holds Elsa's wrists together. "Elsa! Dammit, Ella stop the spell!" Anna yells.

Elsa kicks Anna's leg then grabs her hands and throws her sideways before kicking the back of her leg, causing her to fall. "Kristoff, tie my hands!" Elsa yells. "I can't stop it!"

Kristoff grabs Elsa's hands and ties them together behind her back. "Anna, are you okay?" Elsa asks panicking. "I'm fine," Anna says walking back over to her sister. "The ropes! They're freezing over!" Elsa warns frantically. "Ella, stop the spell!" She yells.

Ella leans against the wall. "This should be interesting to watch," She smirks evilly.

"Anna, run!" Elsa warns. "What? No!" Anna says. "Anna, we have to go," Kristoff says worrying. Ice forms on the walls around them.

"Get out of here!" Elsa warns again. Kristoff pulls Anna's arm and runs off with the group down the path.

The ropes holding Elsa's hands fall apart into nothing and she quickly stands up. "Ella, stop the spell now," She says. Slight fear grows in Ella's eyes as Elsa walks towards her. "Alright!" Ella stops the spell and all the ice disappears. "You're done." Elsa grabs Ella's wrists and puts them behind her back. "Anna, wait up!" Ella calls.

Anna stops running and turns to see her sister walking back towards her, holding Ella's hands.

"Is it safe?" Kristoff asks. "Is it safe—are you serious?" Ella asks annoyed. "Dude, its Elsa. Of course it's not safe!"

"You're right," Anna says. Everybody quickly looks at her confused and shocked. "Elsa isn't safe. She's dangerous at times and scares the people around her—sometimes including me. But you're worse, Ella. Elsa at least tries to be a safe person and not to hurt or scare the people around her. That's why she's lovable and amazing. You however, try to hurt and scare the people around you. You lie, you possess, and you're extremely dangerous. That's why we don't find you lovable or even nice."

"Where'd that come from?" Rapunzel asks. "I-I don't know. It just came out," Anna says awkwardly. "Well, thank you for admitting to us that you are afraid of Elsa—your own sister," Ella sneers. "Who isn't afraid of me?" Elsa laughs. The quickly pins Ella to the wall. "Nobody. Everybody is afraid of you," Ella taunts. "Yes. They are. You wanna know why?" Elsa asks.  
"Why?" Ella asks.

Elsa puts her hand on Ella's chest and snaps the chain of her necklace then throws it on the ground. She puts her fingers back onto Ella's chest and blue magic appears. "What are you doing?"Ella asks terrified. "Elsa, what are you doing?" Anna asks.

Elsa's fingers begin entering Ella's chest as blood runs down, dripping onto Elsa's arm and Ella's dress. "Elsa, stop!" Rapunzel says.

The blue magic gets brighter as Elsa's fingers dig into Ella's chest—half an inch from Ella's sternum.

"She's draining her magic," Kristoff says worried and shocked. "Can she do that? How can she do that?" Anna asks growing more worried. Anna reaches to stop Elsa, but Kristoff grabs her arm. "Don't touch her. You'll get hurt!" He warns. "Elsa, why are you taking her magic?" Anna asks concerned.

Elsa's fingertips touch the large bone in Ella's chest, causing her to scream in pain. The blue light of magic get's brighter and larger as Ella begins to go limp. "Elsa, why are you taking her magic?" Anna demands again.

"I'm sure she won't miss it," Merida says. "Ella doesn't need magic. Not with the way she's using it," Eugene adds. "But whatever happens to Ella happens to Elsa, right?" Anna asks concerned. "Not if she drains the magic," Kristoff says. "How is she draining the magic?! She's the Snow Queen! She controls ice and snow! She shouldn't be able to do this!" Anna says even more concerned than before.

Elsa pulls her blood-soaked fingers out of Ella's chest and she falls to the ground. Elsa picks the magic up and holds it in a magical blue ball in her right hand. Blood drops off her hand and into Ella. "Elsa," Anna begins. "Anna don't move," Elsa says slowly walking towards Anna. "Elsa, what are y—"

"I said don't move," Elsa interrupts.

Elsa grabs Anna's throat and slams her against the wall. "Elsa, what are you doing?!" Anna screams. "Anna, calm down please. Don't make this harder for either of us," Elsa says with worry in her voice. "Don't kill her!" Eugene says. "I'm not going to kill her," Elsa says rolling her eyes. Anna sighs of relief. "Wait—you really think I would kill you?" Elsa asks, letting go of Anna. The redhead quickly puts her hands to her sore neck and looks at the ground. "Anna,"

"I don't think you would kill me, Elsa," Anna interrupts. "Are you really afraid of me?" Elsa asks. "No," Anna quickly answers. "I mean yes… I-I don't know!"

"Anna, be honest," Kristoff says. "Honest? I'll be honest then," Anna says.

"Elsa, I am not afraid of you. Except for when you're angry or out of control or the magic takes over or something. But in general, no; I'm not afraid of my sister," Anna explains. "Are you lying to spare feelings?" Eugene asks. "Eugene, Anna doesn't lie—not even to spare feelings," Kristoff says.

"If I was afraid of you, would I hang around for you after you've hurt me? Like in the castle a few months ago. You injured me, and I still didn't leave, did I?" Anna asks. "Well… No. You didn't," Elsa says. "And in the castle during the earthquake when you attacked Eugene and Punzie. Did I run off or try and help you to stop?" Anna asks. "You stopped me before someone got hurt," Elsa answers, beginning to understand. "And when you were mini and the people came looking for you. Did I give up your spot to save myself from a beating, or did I let you hide? Would I help someone I'm afraid of?" Anna asks. Elsa begins smiling. "No, I guess you wouldn't," She says. "So that's my proof," Anna says quickly hugging her sister. "My proof that I'm _not_ afraid of you. My proof that I _don't_ hate you. My proof that—I love you to death and will do literally _anything_ to protect you," She finishes. "I love you," Elsa says. "And I love you," Anna responds.  
"Anna, lean against the wall please," Elsa says quietly with a shaky voice. Anna's eyes widen with worry at her sisters' words—and tone of voice. "O-Okay," She says. With a deep breath, Anna pulls out of the hug and stands against the wall.  
She sees' the worry and fear in Elsa's eyes. "Elsa, what's wrong?" She asks. "I'm sorry," Elsa says. Kristoff notices the magic forming around Elsa's left hand. "Elsa, what is that?" He asks. "Quiet, Kristoff," She answers.  
"Anna, close your eyes," Elsa says with sadness in her voice.  
"Why?" Anna asks worriedly. "Just close them," Elsa says. Anna slowly closes her eyes. "I'm sorry," Elsa repeats.

At those words, Anna's eyes snap open and the first thing she sees is her sister standing so close that they can feel each others' breath. "How did you move so quickly?!" Rapunzel asks. "You were 4 feet away from her!"

"Elsa," Anna says worriedly when she sees Elsa's left hand rise. "I said close your eyes," Elsa says. "No," Anna says quickly. She tries to run but Elsa pushes her back against the wall. "You're the only one I can trust!" Elsa says beginning to cry. "Kristoff help!" Anna yells, also beginning to cry. "I thought you said you're not afraid of me," Elsa says. "Kristoff!" Anna yells, ignoring Elsa's words.

Kristoff grabs Elsa's arm, only to be pushed backwards. "Elsa," Anna says crying. She quickly realizes Elsa crying as well. Elsa gently but quickly puts her left hand onto Anna's chest, under her necklace. "Oh god, someone help!" Anna cries.

Elsa pushes her fingers into Anna's chest, causing the princess to scream. "Elsa, stop! What are you doing?" Anna yells, crying. "You're the only one we can trust 100%!" Elsa yells back, also crying.

Her fingers are quickly deep inside Anna's chest—blood dripping onto the redhead's dress. "Elsa, please stop," Anna says growing weak in pain. "I'm sorry," Elsa repeats. "Sorry doesn't stop the pain," Anna argues. Elsa continues to cry, while Anna grows angry.

The magic goes from Elsa's hand and into Anna—and the princess quickly has all of Ella's magic.  
Elsa pulls her fingers out of Anna's chest and quickly heals her. "Done," Rapunzel says shocked. "Is it finally over?"

Elsa wipes away her tears and looks up at Anna before standing up straight. Anna looks her sister in the eye with anger, slightest fear, and pain. "Anna," Elsa begins.  
Anna slaps Elsa so hard, that she falls sideways. Elsa puts her hand on her cheek and sighs. "I know. I deserved that and more," She says. "How could you?" Anna asks angrily. "Anna, You'll understand soon," Elsa says, moving her hair out of her face and standing up straight again. "Understand what?" Anna yells. "That I couldn't have kept the magic on my own! I can't even control the power I have now!" Elsa yells back. "What makes you think I can control it?" Anna yells.

"Because you are strong! You understand things quickly and when we switched bodies, you controlled the magic instantly!"

"I'm not as strong as you think!" Anna argues. "You are though!" Elsa insists. "You don't understand."

Anna slaps her sister once more. "Stop saying that I don't understand something! I understand more than you think, Elsa!" She yells. "Stop hitting me," Elsa says quietly.

"This isn't like you two," Kristoff says shocked. "Fighting? Yelling? Hitting? What's up with you two?"

"This idiot started it," Anna sneers. Elsa quickly slaps Anna harder than she intended and Anna falls to the floor. "Elsa!" Kristoff yells. Anna stands up and brushes the pain away. "Find. Hit me, freeze me, hurt me, kill me. I don't care. You can continue to have it your way, Your Majesty," She sneers. "Don't call me that!" Elsa shouts. "What? Should I call you Queen? Snow Queen? Wicked Queen?!" Anna yells. Elsa turns and slams her fists into the wall instead of hitting her sister. Blood drips from her hands and down the stone wall. "Elsa, you're hurt now," Anna says with concern. "So you go from yelling at me and hating me to concerning about my injuries?" Elsa asks confused and angrily.

"It's a spell," Rapunzel says. "Elsa and Anna never act this way—especially to each other. Ella cast another spell before Elsa took her magic."

"Well, now Anna has the magic," Elsa says. "You gave it to me!" Anna says loudly. "Because you should have it!" Elsa shouts. "Why, so I die first?" Anna yells.

"Both of you, shut up!" Merida yells loudly. Everybody looks at her surprised. "Ahem… Continue…"

"No, don't continue. Both of you need to knock it off," Kristoff says. "We can't control it," Anna says, calming down. "I'm sorry Anna," Elsa says. "Don't apologize. It's not you saying the things. But, I'm sorry for hitting you—twice," Anna says. "Yeah, thanks," Elsa says, putting her hand to her cheek.

"Great so you're both injured now as well," Eugene sighs. "I'm fine," Elsa says. "Except for your hands," Anna points out.  
"Oh yeah… right…"

Kristoff walks over and looks at Anna's cheek. "Damn, Elsa. It's swollen," He says. "You hit her so hard that you made her cheek swell up?" Merida asks concerned. "I didn't mean to hit her that hard—or at all for that matter," Elsa says while Eugene wraps her bleeding hands.

"Let's keep moving," Rapunzel says.

Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff lead with Rapunzel, Eugene, Merida, Olaf, and Sven following. Ella remains unconscious in the sled, which is being dragged by Sven.

* * *

**_Day 2: 7:45pm_**

"Would you both stop arguing already?" Kristoff asks annoyed. "She won't stop bragging!" Anna shouts angrily. "You asked, and I answered. How is that bragging?!" Elsa shouts back. "It isn't," Rapunzel says annoyed.  
"Blue eyes always lie!" Anna argues. "You're eyes are blue, Anna," Merida says also annoyed. "At least my eyes aren't black," Elsa says to Anna.  
"My eyes aren't black!"  
"Not yet," Elsa says.  
"Don't you threaten me!" Anna yells, slapping Elsa again. "Stop hitting me!" Elsa yells before slapping Anna really hard. "Would you stop it?" Kristoff yells, holding Elsa's arms behind her. "Let go!" She yells. Anna slaps Elsa 3 times before Kristoff let's go and tries to hold Anna instead. "Stop fighting!" Rapunzel shouts, becoming overwhelmed. "It's alright, blondie," Merida says. "Just, go in the sled and relax." Rapunzel climbs into the sled and sits down, quickly covering her ears.

"Break it up!" Eugene shouts, trying to stop the fight that is growing.

Elsa strikes Anna's cheek with her fist, knocking her to the ground before sitting on top of her and continuing to punch her. "Stop it!" Kristoff shouts. He and Eugene grab Elsa's arms in attempt to pull her back. Anna punches Elsa and knocks her sideways. The boys grab Elsa and pin her against the wall while Merida pins Anna.

"Both of you, snap out of it!" Eugene shouts.

At the same time, Both sisters' gasp and stop struggling as a spell flashes out of them. Both girls' go limp and fall—but their friends catch them.

"Are you two okay?" Merida asks. Both sisters' look at each other with horror at their injuries and what's just happened. "Oh my gosh, Anna, your eye!" Elsa says, horrified. Kristoff, Eugene and Merida let go of the girls. Elsa crawls over to Anna and cups her cheeks. "Kristoff!" Elsa cries. "Anna, stay awake please!"

Kristoff and Eugene run over and look at Anna's injuries. "Anna, can you hear us?" Merida asks. "Yes," Anna whispers weakly. "Can you see us clearly?"  
"Yes," Anna answers.  
"How many fingers am I holding up?" Merida asks, holding 4 fingers in front of her.  
"If you want me to be honest, I see 5—even though I know the answer is 4," Anna admits. "Visions—blurring," She adds.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh," Elsa repeats to herself, holding her hands on her head. "Elsa, calm down. It's not your fault," Merida says. "No, cause beating your sister and not blaming yourself is normal!" Elsa yells sarcastically. "The spell is broken," Eugene says. "Ella's been stopped."

Eugene looks in the sled to see Ella tied up—and Rapunzel gone. "Rapunzel's not here!" He says concerned. "I'm up here!" Rapunzel calls. Everybody looks up and Rapunzel jumps down all the stone then into her husbands' arms. "Your hair is long!" He says, looking at her extremely long braid that nearly touches the ground. "Well, Ella's power brought my power back to full strength. 70 feet of power is back in action!" She says excitedly.  
"Then heal her!" Elsa asks, crying. "Please!"  
"I'm not sure I can," Rapunzel says, kneeling next to the princess.  
"Anna, I'm so sorry," Elsa says crying. Anna gently puts two fingers on Elsa's soft, red lips. "I told you to stop apologizing," Anna whispers. Both sisters' quickly hug—the power between them both radiates off of the people around them.

"Let's go," Anna whispers. Elsa helps Anna stand. "How's your ankle?" Anna asks. "Still hurting—but it's getting better," Elsa answers.

"I can't believe we fought like that," Anna says sadly. "It wasn't us, Anna. We don't treat each other that way," Elsa assures her. "Right. Cause shutting her out for 13 years wasn't bad," Ella sneers. "Shut up back there," Kristoff says. Ella sighs and changes position. The rope around her wrists rubs against her skin, making it bleed. "Can you at least loosen the ropes?" She asks. "And let you get away?" Elsa laughs. "That's not going to happen…"

* * *

**_Day 3: 11:59am_**

"So, this is the tomb?" Anna asks. "Yup, this is it," Elsa says looking at the map. "The heart of Labyrinthian."

"What's Lab-ryn-ith-na-ing?" Anna asks. "Lab-uh-rin-thee-an is the maze that we're in," Elsa explains. "Oh… I knew that," Anna giggles awkwardly. "So, let's go in then," Elsa says nervously. She puts her hand on the door handle and turns it.

"Wait!" Rapunzel says. Everybody turns and looks at her. "This is really awkward and embarrassing and—well, before we go in there… I-I have to use the bathroom. Like, now."

Everybody looks at her blankly. "Now!" She says. "Yeah, me too," Anna agrees. Both cousins walk down a little trail away from the group and go behind opposite walls. "Same," Elsa says climbing over and wall and away from the group. "I did when you all were sleeping," Merida laughs. "Same," Eugene and Kristoff laugh in unison.

"Alright, back," Anna and Rapunzel say walking back to the group. Elsa quickly climbs back over the wall and climbs down the other side. "Let's go in then," She says.

Elsa limps over and turns the door handle, gently pushing the door. "It's jammed," She says. Anna and Rapunzel help open it and everybody walks inside. "Wait here, Sven. Warn us if danger comes," Kristoff says. "Y-You two Olaf," He adds. "Me?" Olaf asks disappointed. "Just in case it isn't safe," Kristoff says. "But what if Anna or-or Elsa get's hurt?" Olaf asks. "We'll take care of them. You can trust us," Kristoff assures him. "Okay," Olaf says cheerfully. He sits down in the sled and waits with Sven.

"Elsa, where are we going?" Anna asks. Elsa looks down at the map.

"_Erduklar til å spilleet spill_?" Rapunzel reads confused. "_Er du klar til_—oh, that says 'Do you want to play a game," Elsa explains. Elsa and Anna walk over next to Rapunzel to the Norwegian writing on the wall.

"_For å overleve__dette spillet, må du følge alle regler. Du vil gå gjennom 10 utfordringer. Skulle du overlever, vil du finne det du leter etter_," Elsa reads. "_In order to survive this game, you must follow all the rules. You will go through 10 challenges. Should you survive, you will find what you're looking for_."

"What are the challenges?" Merida asks. "It looks like just a bunch of games," Elsa says. "Like what?" Anna asks.

"_Den__Utfordringer: Svømming, løping, skyting, klatring, Fighting, styrke, frykt, kjærlighet, familie og språk. Disse utfordringene vil teste hvor sterk, verdig og dyktig du er._The translation: The Challenges: Swimming, Running, Archery, Climbing, Fighting, Strength, Fear, Love, Family and Language. These challenges will test how strong, worthy and capable you are," Elsa explains.

"So, who's doing what?" Rapunzel asks.

"Anna, Rapunzel, Merida, Kristoff, Eugene, and myself… 10 challenges…" Elsa says quietly to herself. "We see the challenge and people can say if they want to do it," She says out loud.

"Alright," Anna opens a door that leads to their first challenge. "Swimming," Elsa says. "The pool is 50 feet long. The water is ice cold. If you can make it to the other side and press the button before freezing, drowning, or before time runs out, then we make it to the next round. Who's going to do it?"

"I will," Anna says. "Are you sure?" Rapunzel asks. "Yeah. I'm a good swimmer," Anna says. Anna takes off her boots, cloak and hat and gives them to Kristoff. "How cold?" Anna asks. "Ice cold," Elsa answers.

Anna takes off her skirt and her shirt then puts them aside. "Okay. Let's do this," She says. "Anna, without clothes, you'll freeze!" Elsa says concerned. "Maybe. But at least I'll have warm, dry clothes after," Anna says taking deep breaths. "You have 5 minutes to swim that far. Are you sure you want to do this?" Elsa asks. "Yeah. What happens when the 5 minutes runs out?" Anna asks.  
"The water turns to ice."

"Okay. Let's do this," Anna says, preparing to hold her breath. "As soon as you touch the water, the time starts," Merida says.

Anna takes a few deep breaths before holding it and diving into the water. The timer begins its countdown. "Gees, this is cold!" Anna says, swimming quickly. "Why?!"

"Makes it harder to swim," Kristoff says, worried for his girlfriend.

Anna continues swimming, but slows down over time. "2 minutes left," Rapunzel says. "About 20 feet to swim," Elsa says worried.

Anna stops swimming for a second and stays in place. "Come on Anna," She whispers to herself. "Get warm after."  
Shivering, Anna continues swimming closer and closer to the other side.

"Anna, 7 seconds!" Elsa warns. Anna puts her hand on the ledge and climbs out of the water, quickly pressing the button. The timer stops with 2 seconds left, and the water turns to solid stone. Everybody runs across and Kristoff quickly holds Anna close. "You're freezing," Rapunzel says worried.

Ignoring the shivering, the pale skin, and the blue lips, Anna acts like nothing happened. Elsa helps Anna get her warm clothes back on. "I would hug you, but that would only make you colder," Elsa half-jokes. Anna giggles. "It's fine."

Kristoff holds the shivering girl close as the next door appears. "Next challenge," Elsa says, entering the room with everyone else.

"Running," Rapunzel sighs. "Who here can run fast?"  
"I can. When my ankle isn't broken," Elsa says. "I suck at running," Eugene says. Kristoff, Rapunzel, and Merida all quickly agree. "I'm too tired—and cold," Anna says, biting her lip. "I guess this is mine then," Elsa sighs. "Elsa, you can't run. You can barely walk," Anna says. "Somebody has to do it," Elsa says, taking off her ice shoes. "Besides, I just healed her," Rapunzel smiles mischievously. Elsa puts pressure on her left ankle and it doesn't hurt. She walks around in a few circles—and nothing hurts. "Why didn't you do that sooner?" Anna asks. "Because my hair was short—which got rid of a lot of my power. Now it's back!" Rapunzel explains. "Alright. Then let's do this," Elsa says nervously.

A large clear wall appears. "The wall is unbreakable. Inside is a small maze. The idea is to get through the maze, while being chased by something—not sure what," Elsa explains. "A mini dragon," Rapunzel says, looking at the small dragon that sits in the wall. "Oh, yay," Elsa says sarcastically.

The door opens for Elsa to enter. She quickly tucks her hair behind her ears—her braid came undone a while back—and steps inside the door nervously. The door quickly slams shut. Elsa gasps and turns, putting both hands on the clear wall. Anna puts her hands on the wall and looks at her sister. "Good luck," She says. "Thanks," Elsa responds. The dragon jumps down and Elsa quickly turns in fright. "Run!" Merida shouts. Elsa picks up the bottom of her dress and runs the opposite direction of the dragon.

Unable to see where the walls are, makes this maze impossibly hard. Elsa turns a corner with her left hand in front of her—her right holding her dress. "It's coming!" Rapunzel warns. Elsa turns and sees the dragon running towards her. Finding a wall, she turns and runs down a trail. "Can any of you see where the trail goes?" Elsa calls. "No! We can see as much as you can!" Anna calls back. Elsa runs into another wall and turns to see the dragon coming towards her. She puts her hands on the walls around her. "It's a dead end!" she calls frantically.

* * *

**Yeah, that's a cliffhanger all right. xD**

**This chapter was really fun and exciting for me! Hope it was for you!  
Let me know if you don't like something or if it's too long...**

**Thanks a bunch for reading!**

**-Annika**


	10. Labyrinthian: Part 2

"Duck down!" Anna calls. Elsa ducks and runs under the dragon and around the corner. The dragon turns and begins to follow. "I can't fricken see!" Elsa yells, annoyed with her hair. "Turn left!" Anna calls. Elsa turns left and runs down a trail. "Now right!" Anna calls. Elsa turns right.

"Watch out!" Rapunzel warns. Elsa finally gets her hair out of her face, just in time to see a large ball of fire coming at her. She jumps out of the way and crawls for a second before climbing to her feet and running down the trail. "Turn left!" Anna calls. Elsa slides on the floor and hits the wall but quickly runs left.

"Stop!" Anna calls. Elsa stops running and slides into the wall, falling down. "The door is next to you!"

Elsa looks but sees nothing. "It's there! Trust me!" Anna says. Elsa crawls through the wall and once out of the maze, she sees the door appear and close, trapping the dragon inside.

She sighs and lies down on her back, covering her face with her hands. The maze disappears, along with the dragon, and the group quickly runs over to Elsa. "Tired?" Anna giggles. "That's it! I'm done with exercise for the next 30 years!" Elsa says exhausted. Everybody laughs before helping Elsa stand. "Time for the next challenge," Rapunzel says. The group walks to the next door and enter the new room. "Archery," Merida smiles. "I've got this one!"

"Good. So, there are 5 stages for Archery," Elsa says, still trying to catch her breath. "First stage: hit the targets."

Merida picks up the bow and arrow displayed and prepares to shoot. The targets are visible and easily, she shoots them all perfectly. "Stage 2: moving targets," Elsa says.

The targets begin moving side to side, yet Merida hits all of them perfectly.

"Stage 3: flying targets," Elsa says. "Flying?" Merida asks. "Yeah, like they're tied to ropes then fly around the air. Good luck," Elsa answers. Merida turns around to see the targets flying around. Though it takes a bit longer than before, Merida shoots all the targets perfectly.

"Stage 4:," Elsa begins. "Is… What?" Merida asks. "I can't read it. It's all smudged and the paper is torn," Elsa says.  
"What did the wall say?" Anna asks. "Uh—Yeah, I don't really remember…" Elsa answers. "Well, I guess we find out," Rapunzel says.

A target pops up out of the ground, and Merida shoots it. It quickly disappears. "Oh yeah! Stage 4: Pop up targets," Elsa calls to her friend. "Gee, thanks!" Merida says sarcastically.

**_13 perfectly shot targets later…_**

"Let's go." Elsa and Anna lead the way and open the next door. "What now?" Anna sighs. "Um… Climbing," Elsa says reading the paper. "Who's going to climb?" Merida asks. "Well, Anna, Elsa, and Merida have all done one of the challenges. Rapunzel, you're up," Kristoff says. Rapunzel sighs. "Fine. What do I climb?"

"I'm guessing that." Elsa points to the large mountain of rock ahead of them. "How is that inside a room?" Eugene asks. "No ceiling. If you fall, we'll catch you," Anna says. "Yeah, and so will the ground," Elsa jokes. Rapunzel slightly slaps her arm. "Alright. Let's climb," She says excitedly. "Don't fall," Merida says.  
"I won't fall! …I hope…"

Rapunzel takes off her purple flats and puts them aside. "How high do you have to climb?" Rapunzel asks as she begins climbing the rock. "It's—50 feet," Elsa says, looking at the paper. "When at the top, pull the lever and the new door will appear down here. You can get down however you want, as long as you don't break the cliff of mighty rock."

"How high up am I now?" She asks. Everybody looks. "20ish feet?" Anna guesses. "Hurry though. The sun is beginning to set."  
"Anna, Pabbie did say this could take up to 2 weeks," Elsa reminds her.  
"When are we going to eat? We haven't eaten since last night," Anna complains. "I'm starving!"  
"You're not starving, you're just hungry," Elsa sighs.  
"Well, maybe. But I'm still really, really hungry!"

"I'm up!" Rapunzel calls as she pulls the lever. "Door is here," Elsa calls back. Rapunzel puts her hair around the rock above and slides down the same way she used to at the prison tower. Though near the bottom, her hand slips and she lets go, falling into her cousins and all 3 fall to the floor. "Hi," Rapunzel says awkwardly. "Hi cous," Elsa says. Rapunzel rolls off her cousin and quickly stands up before helping the queen do the same. "You okay Anna?" Elsa asks, brushing the dirt off her dress. "Yeah, I'm fine. I deserved that…" She laughs. Elsa looks at her slightly confused. "Well, at the party a few days ago, I sorta kinda ran into her and knocked her to the floor…" Anna explains. "Bravo," Everybody says clapping sarcastically. Anna only laughs.

"Next?" Kristoff asks. "Fighting," Elsa sighs. "Who's good at fighting?"  
"Well, Merida can shoot, Punzie's got her frying pan, Elsa's got magic. Anna, Eugene and I… well, we'll watch while you 3 decide," Kristoff says. "I could so fight!" Anna argues. "Oh yeah? Well, I'll believe it when I see it," Kristoff says sarcastically, crossing his arms.  
"Then you will see it!"  
"Anna, maybe someone else should…" Eugene says. "Send Elsa in," Merida says. "Gee, thanks! Love ya too!" Elsa says before looking back at the paper. "It says the oldest or the youngest has too."  
"Who's the oldest and who's the youngest?" Anna asks. "Everyone say your ages."

"21," Elsa says.  
"16," Merida says.  
"18, 19, or 20," Rapunzel laughs.  
"21," Kristoff says.  
"24," Eugene says.  
"21," Ella says. "Just kidding, I'm 18."  
"And I'm 19," Anna says. "So, Ella, what is your real age?"  
"21," Ella sighs.  
"So, Eugene is the oldest and Merida is the youngest," Elsa says. "That's strange…"  
"How is that strange?" Merida asks.  
"You're so much more mature and collected for your age," Elsa answers.  
"And you have been your entire life," Anna adds.  
"Point taken… Oh wait, it says something else," Elsa looks back at the paper. "The oldest male and female; and the youngest male and female."

"Okay so… Eugene, Elsa, Kristoff, and Ella are the oldest, being 20+ years old. Merida, Rapunzel and I are the youngest," Anna says. "Right?"  
"Yes, that's right. Now I suppose that it all depends on birthdays. This will be strange… Okay, listen closely," Elsa begins.

"Eugene is the oldest male, so he will go in. Kristoff is the youngest male, so he will go in. Ella and I were born the same day, same minute, same second, so we'll decide who will go—most likely me, cause she's an idiot. Merida is the youngest female, so she will go in. Everybody understanding?"

"Why does she get to decide?" Ella demands. "Ella, don't start again. We don't need _another_ fight!" Anna says annoyed. "I've said it once and I'll say it again, Elsa—"  
"I told you to stay quiet," Anna says as she ties a cloth over Ella's mouth. Her hands are already tied behind her back as she sits in the summer sled.

"Elsa's right anyway. So, Eugene, Kristoff, Merida, and Elsa will go in. Good luck all," Anna says. "Who—or what—are we fighting?" Kristoff asks, entering the clear-walled room with the others. "I'm not too sure," Elsa says. "Anna has the paper."  
Merida puts her hand on her head. "You gave Anna the instruction?" She asks. "Yeah, why?" Elsa asks. "She doesn't know how to read Norwegian!" Merida argues.  
"Anna, hold the paper to the wall." Elsa walks and meets her sister at the wall. Anna puts the paper against it and Elsa quickly reads it. "Oh shit…"  
"What?" Merida asks. Elsa turns. "We fight each other."

"Wait, what?" Anna asks. "You can't fight each other!"  
"How are we going to manage this?" Eugene asks. "You won't have an issue with it," Merida says. "It's teams. Oldest female with the youngest male and oldest male with the youngest female. Kristoff, you're with me. Merida, you're with Eugene," Elsa explains. "But, Merida and I fight each other the best!" Eugene whines. "You can fight each other later," Rapunzel says.

"Elsa, Punzie and I are stuck out here with Ella while you're trapped in that little dome like thing with our friends. How are—how is this going to work?" Anna asks.  
"I'm not sure. I don't think I'll be able to fight them," Elsa admits. "I mean, you and I grew up with Merida—well, you did. I got the occasional 'hello' in the hallway. At least Kristoff and I are teamed. That would suck if I had to fight your boyfriend…"  
"That would be… odd… well, good luck and try not to freeze them," Anna smirks.  
"I won't," Elsa laughs.

Both sisters' turn and walk away. Rapunzel and Anna keep their arms over each other's shoulders and watch.

"Okay. When do we stop?" Merida asks, preparing to fight. "The fight lasts until 1 team wins. So if Kristoff and I fight both of you till you surrender but say, I get knocked down and only Kristoff is left standing, our team wins and the game is over," Elsa explains, putting her hair in a braid.  
"And we fight each other… how?" Kristoff asks. "Well, I suppose that when the game is over, we forget it happened and _do not_ hold a grudge against someone," Elsa answers.  
"Too bad for you guys. My teams got archery," Eugene laughs.  
"Well, I have the snow queen!" Kristoff laughs back.  
"No weapons, no magic," Elsa says firmly. "We don't want to kill each other."

"Are you as nervous as I am?" Anna asks shaking slightly. "Yeah, almost," Rapunzel says. Both cousins sit down next to the clear wall and watch nervously. "Do we want to watch?" Anna asks. "Not really… but I'm going to anyway," Rapunzel answers.

"When the bell rings, we fight. The fight will last 20 minutes; or until a team wins. No magic, no weapons. Everyone clear?" Elsa explains. "Yeah," Everyone says.

The bell rings—but nobody is quick on attacking their friends.

"Anyone going to throw the first punch?" Kristoff asks. "Elsa?" Merida asks. "Me? Seriously?" Both girls walk in circles, keeping their eye on each other. "We're seriously doing this right now?" Elsa asks nervously. "Nope." Merida puts her hands down and walks back over to Eugene.  
Kristoff and Elsa quickly run to each other. "What's the plan?" She asks. "Well, we're short players. Judging by the map, all of us should be here," Kristoff explains. "Kristoff, I am not bringing my sister and cousin in to fight," Elsa quickly says.  
"We have to. I hate it as well, but we have to!"

"Game paused!" Elsa calls.

"Anna, Rapunzel, come here," Kristoff says. Anna opens the door. "What is it?" She asks. "Everybody needs to fight," Elsa says nervously. "Okay. Let's get this over with," Rapunzel sighs. Anna puts the paper into her pocket then holding her sisters' hand, walks into the dome-like-thing.

"Eugene, Merida, Rapunzel, Anna, Elsa, and I make 6. 3 on each team," Kristoff explains. "Okay. Eugene, Rapunzel, and Merida on that team. Anna, Kristoff and I on this team," Elsa says. "You're putting her on a separate team?" Anna asks, tightening her grip on Rapunzel's arm. "It's what the paper says—also what the wall said," Elsa sighs. "I'm sorry Rapunzel. We promise we won't hurt you."

"I know," Rapunzel sighs. "I won't hurt you either."  
All 3 girls' quickly hug before running to their teams.

"So, we all forget after, right? No hating the others' if you get knocked down. And for gosh sake Anna, please don't get hurt," Elsa begs. "I'll try my best. But who knows' what's going to happen," Anna sighs.

"15 minutes on the clock!" Rapunzel calls. "Let's fight then," Merida says nervously.

Everybody ready's to fight—though none of them wants to.

Elsa and Anna stay close to each other. "Somebody has to start a fight," Elsa says. "Whoever does, we won't blame. We'll thank."  
"Are you lying?" Merida asks. "I don't lie, Merida," Elsa says.

"Let's make this simple. Before time runs out, preferably," Eugene says.  
"10 minutes on the clock," Anna warns. She turns back around and somebody hits her, knocking her over. "Don't hit my sister!" Elsa shouts.

And with that one hit to the princess, the fight began.

"5 minutes left," Anna warns again. "We've got this!" Elsa says. "We're still standing—for now."

"Kristoff, Rapunzel, and Eugene are down!" Merida says. "It's just us 3."  
"Good. This will be a first," Elsa adds.

Merida swings at the queen, but she dodges aside. "Can I surrender?" Anna asks, covering her head and quickly lying next to Rapunzel. "Yeah, you're out," Merida laughs. "You find this funny?" Elsa asks. "No," Merida quickly answers. "She's just a funny girl."

"Stop making this hard. One of us has to win," Elsa says. "Will it be me?" Merida asks. Both girls quickly begin fighting.

"Who are you routing for?" Eugene asks. "Elsa," Anna, Kristoff, and Rapunzel say together. "Poor Merida," Eugene laughs. "Sorry. We love her too, but Elsa is kind of family…" Anna says. "Hope neither of them get hurt."  
"Too later for that," Kristoff says, watching the fight.

"Merida, would you stop with the punching?!" Elsa yells, pushing the princess to the ground. "Damn, I don't want to return to the kingdom covered in bruises!"  
"The surrender," Merida says, wiping the blood from her nose. "Why would I surrender?" Elsa asks. "I just don't want to fight my friends."  
"I don't either," Merida says. She kicks Elsa in the stomach and she stumbles backwards into the wall of the dome. "Doesn't mean I won't."  
"1 minute left!" Rapunzel says.

"So, you don't care if you hurt your friends?" Elsa asks. "I do. Just this is stupid," Merida sighs. "I mean really. We're beating each other up because of a stupid game? Why didn't we all just let Anna be the winner and pretend like we were hurt?"  
"That would've worked better," Elsa agrees. "But it's too late for that now."

"37 seconds!" Anna calls.

Merida strikes the queen and she falls to the ground. "Surrender yet?" Merida asks. "No!" Elsa shouts. Merida kicks her stomach. "Now?"  
Elsa kicks Merida's legs, causing her to fall. "No. Do you?" She asks.

"20 seconds," Rapunzel says.

"This is it then," Merida says. "Let's finish this."

Nervously, both girls' begin fighting again.

"10, 9, 8," Anna begins the countdown.

"I don't want to win this," Elsa says as she puts her arms by her sides. "You win. Finish this now!"  
"Elsa, I don't—"  
"Merida, I'm not winning like this. Just, finish the game!" Elsa interrupts.

"4, 3, 2, 1," Rapunzel finishes. On the last number, the queen finds herself back on the ground—making Merida the winner.

"Alright, it's over," Kristoff says, standing up and helping Anna. "How badly are you all hurt?" Eugene asks.  
Elsa rolls over onto her back. "Who knows. Can't feel anything."  
"Sorry," Merida says, sitting down. "We agreed before the game started no grudges to be held. But thank you for listening and not chickening out," Elsa says.  
"Are you alright?" Anna asks, sitting next to her sister. "Sort of, I suppose," Elsa says. "Feels like my neck is broken."  
"It's not. You're okay," Anna assures her. "Positive?" Elsa asks.  
"If you're talking and breathing fine, then I think I'm positive. _Think_."  
"Rapunzel, you cool?" Elsa asks. "Yeah, just peachy," Rapunzel answers.  
"Good fight," Eugene says. "You too," Kristoff responds.

"Well, that was… awful," Elsa sighs. "You're a good fighter, Merida."  
"You two Elsie," Merida says. "Why do people keep calling me Elsie?" Elsa asks dumbfounded. "Cute nickname I suppose," Anna suggests.  
"Yeah, for a child," Elsa says. "Oh Elsa, just go with it," Anna giggles.  
Anna and Rapunzel help the queen sit up then stand. "Yeah you're right. Not broken. Just—ow," Elsa says. "What happened?" Rapunzel asks. "Merida hits hard," Elsa answers.  
"Anna's the only one who walks away without injury," Kristoff says.  
"Only 'cause I surrendered before I was able to be hit… plus, Elsa kept protecting me and getting hit herself—which I'm not terribly happy about," Anna responds.  
"You're not happy that you walked away uninjured?" Elsa asks.  
"I'm not happy that you kept protecting me and getting hurt," Anna explains.  
"I know sissy. I know," Elsa pulls Anna closer and the group walks into the next room.

"What now?" Merida complains, sitting down. "Strength," Elsa says. "But first—food and sleep."

Kristoff gets out the food that they packed and everybody lays down their sleeping bags.

In order of the bags around the fire: Merida, Rapunzel, Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Eugene.

"I have to sleep next to Merida?" Eugene complains. "Why not my wife?!"  
"Because Rapunzel, Elsa, and Anna are staying together for a while," Kristoff says. "Deal with it."

Everybody chooses what they want to dinner then sits around the fire.

"Well, today was eventful," Merida slightly chuckles. "Sure was," Elsa sighs. "What time is it?" Rapunzel asks. "It's… 10:34pm," Elsa answers.

"It's been a loooong day," Anna says tiredly. "Food, then sleep. What's tomorrow?" She asks. "Tomorrow? Oh gosh, can't that wait till tomorrow?" Elsa sighs laughing a bit. "Right. Sorry," Anna says. Elsa rolls her eyes.

"So…" Eugene says, disturbing the silence. "So… what?" Elsa asks. "Who wants to share secrets?" He asks. Elsa and Anna look at each other then back at Eugene. "Okay."

"Great! So, we'll go in a circle. Starting with Merida, then we'll move our way around," Eugene says.

"My secret… Hmm… I've never kissed a boy," Merida says. "Raise your hand if you haven't either," Eugene says. Kristoff and Eugene raise their hands laughing—and Elsa slowly raises her hand as well. "Wait, you've never kissed a boy?" Merida asks. Elsa shakes her head. "Not terribly into love," Elsa says. "Join the club," Merida smiles. "Alright, your turn."

"A secret of mine… Other then the ice, and the boy thing… Hmm…"  
"Oh come on. You've got to have something that we don't know," Anna says.  
"I'm thinking," Elsa says.

"What kind of secret?" Elsa asks. "Anything!" Rapunzel says. "What do you not know about me?" Elsa asks. "Well… nobody knows your taste in music," Merida suggests. "Music? What kind of music?" Elsa asks. "Oooo, somebody has a secret about music," Anna teases. "What kind? Do you listen to it, write it, play it?"  
"Play," Elsa says. "What do you play?" Kristoff asks. "Well, she obviously sings," Anna says. "But what instrument?" Rapunzel asks. "Piano," Elsa answers. "But not often."  
"How is it that I never knew this?" Anna asks. "Because I never told you?" Elsa answers. "Well, now I know another knew thing! Yay!"

"Your turn Anna," Rapunzel says. "Uh, no. We skipped you," Anna says. "Darn, you noticed…" Rapunzel sighs. "Tell us a secret," Elsa asks curiously.  
"Okay. I married a guy that I had only known for a day," Rapunzel admits.  
"Well, that's déjà-voo," Elsa teases. "Shush," Anna says, gently swatting her sisters' arm.

"Now, Anna, it's your turn," Rapunzel insists. "Fine. Hmm…" Anna thinks. "I suck at acting serious like."  
"Well, we know that," Eugene laughs. "No, like, can't act serious at all. I can take things seriously, but I can't act like Elsa," Anna explains. "How do I act?" Elsa asks.  
"Well, you act… royal, calm, regal, collected, ect," Anna answers.  
"I'm surprised," Elsa says surprised.  
"That you act that way?" Anna asks confused.  
"No, that you know the word Regal," Elsa laughs.  
"Hey!"

"Alright, alright, whose turn is it?" Elsa asks. "Kristoff, then Eugene," Anna answers.

"A secret of mine… hmm," Kristoff thinks. "Anna is the first girl I ever dated. Anna is the girl I've known the longest."  
"You never dated anyone before me?" Anna asks.  
"Like who? I lived out in the mountains all the time and every time I did meet someone, I didn't want to get close to them 'cause they would just go back to Arendelle—which is a place I didn't want to live. Then there was the issue of finding a girl who had things in common with me—and that was near impossible," Kristoff explains.  
"Then why'd you choose Anna?" Elsa asks.  
"Well, we went on quite the adventure for a day and a half before finding you. It took a minute to realize how much I cared about her. Then when Pabbie said she was—well, that her life was in danger, that's when I realized that I loved her too much to let her go and was willing to do anything—even leave her forever with another man—to save her," Kristoff answers.  
"You left her behind?" Elsa asks.  
"I did. But leaving Arendelle, I looked back once more and saw a giant storm forming. I worried about her safety and decided to go back. Just didn't get to her in time," Kristoff answers, holding Anna closer.

"Well, thank you for going back for my sister. And sorry for the storm thing…" Elsa says.  
"Wait—you caused the storm?" Anna asks confused.  
"Yeah…"  
"Why did you cause it?" Rapunzel asks.  
"Well, it wasn't on purpose. It just kind of… you know, happened," Elsa admits.  
"Wait… You were in Arendelle. I never asked about why you were there. Last I saw, you were in your castle—then the next, you're on the ice and it looked like you were crying," Anna says growing more confused.  
"I never told you?" Elsa asks.  
"Told me what? Should I be worried?" Anna asks.  
"Not anymore, no. But a little while after you left, Hans and a few guards showed up—with crossbows," Elsa explains.  
"What happened?" Eugene asks.  
"Well, I heard them outside fighting the snowmonster. When I heard them coming up the stairs, I ran. They followed though. After nearly begging them not to shoot, one did. Thanks to the ice, I didn't get an arrow in the head. It didn't end well. I nearly killed both of them. Then Hans came in and reminded me not to 'be the monster they fear you are' and I stopped. Next thing I know, someone shot the chandelier above me and that was a run for my life moment. Doing what most people do in a time like that, I slipped and fell, ultimately knocking myself unconscious," Elsa explains with some sarcasm.  
"And you never told us this because…?" Merida asks.  
"Anyway, I woke up in a prison," Elsa begins.  
"They locked you in prison?!" Anna almost screams.  
"Hans did—not our guards," Elsa explains.  
"I should have hit him harder…" Anna mutters to herself.  
"Hans came into the prison and told me that you had not returned. He asked me to stop the winter, but I told him I couldn't and that he had to tell the guards to let me go. All he said was 'I will do what I can' then he left, locking the prison cell door," Elsa explains. "Seconds later, I realized the cuffs inclosing my hands were frosting over."  
"What then?" Anna asks.

"After a little bit, the ice spread up the walls and down the chains of the cuffs. Then I heard people at the door saying 'hurry, she's dangerous' and 'it's frozen shut'. Just before they entered, the cuffs broke—and so did the wall, so I ran—probably getting myself into more trouble. My original plan was to go back to my ice castle—but I got lost in my own stupid storm," Elsa answers. "After running for a bit, Hans showed up. I turned to run but he told me that I couldn't run from 'this'. I told him just to take care of my sister and he began with his little trick game—which at the time, I believed."

"What did he tell you?" Anna asks with slight anger.

"His exact words were: She returned from the mountain weak and cold. She said you froze her heart. I tried to save her, but it was too later. Her skin was ice, her hair turned white. Your sister is dead! Because of you," Elsa answers. "Hearing those words, that's when my heart broke and I fell to the ground."  
"He actually had the guts to say that to you?" Kristoff asks angrily.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Anna asks.  
"Never really got the chance, I suppose," Elsa answers.  
"What happened next?" Rapunzel asks.  
"Next… Oh right. Well, that was the worst part," Elsa begins.

"Not really registering what was going on around me, I didn't even know Hans was approaching with a sword. I heard Anna's voice. She yelled something," Elsa explains.  
"I yelled, 'no' cause it was the first thing that popped into my head," Anna adds.  
"She yelled 'no' and then I heard ice break and ice form. I feared the worst—and that fear become overwhelming when I turned around. Anna's hand was literally inches from my face when I turned around. I instantly knew it was her when I saw the braids. Though," Elsa takes a deep breath trying to stay calm. "I didn't believe it was true. Was she really… gone? I gently put my hands on her cheeks. I think the things that broke my heart the most: was the fact that she was gone, and the fact that she looked terrified."

"I wasn't terrified because I knew I was going to die. I was terrified 'cause I didn't know if I would be able to save you," Anna explains.  
"Well, you did. And I can't thank you enough for that," Elsa says.  
"What happened after?" Merida asks curiously.

"Well, it felt like forever, but she eventually began to thaw. When she did thaw, we hugged. That was the first full contact that we had in 13 years—and it was amazing. I made a deal with myself never to let her get hurt again—guess that didn't work well, did it," Elsa explains.  
"You try. And that's all that matters to me," Anna says.

Both sisters' quickly hug. "You know that I love you right?" Anna says. "Yes. Because you tell me numerous times every single day. But I love it. Just like I love you," Elsa responds.

"This is so sweet and touching," Rapunzel says with tears. "Awe, Punzie, this messing with your emotions?" Elsa asks. Rapunzel nods her head and Elsa hugs her. "Cousin Group hug!" Anna says excitedly. All 3 girls hug each other close and fall over laughing.

"Eugene's turn," Merida says, interrupting the laughing.

"My secret? Um… I did thieving before I met Miss Rapunzel," Eugene answers.  
"We knew that," Elsa says.  
"What else do I have a secret of… I'm an orphan?" Eugene suggests.  
"You are?" Anna asks.  
"Yeah. I grew up in an orphanage before running away and starting a life of thief," Eugene answers.  
"That's harsh," Elsa says.  
"You don't care. People with everything don't normally care about the poor," Eugene says.  
"I don't understand you, Eugene," Elsa says.  
"Because you're rich and have everything you've ever wanted," Eugene says back.

"I'm not rich, I just have some money. Money that is used more for trading and the kingdom then it is for my needs. I don't have everything I wanted. My parents, a normal life, no magic, not to be Queen. Those are some things I want—all things that I don't have. What I don't understand about you, is why you act the way you act. I know you steal from my kingdom. People have reported you numerous times. I just never said anything because Rapunzel was around. But the way you treat me is not acceptable. So, if I catch you stealing 1 more thing, you will go to prison in Arendelle or Corona. Do you understand me?"

Eugene sighs. "Yeah, I understand your majesty."

"Don't call me that," Elsa says quietly. "But shouldn't we? Legally, we have to call you Your Majesty or Queen Elsa," Eugene argues. "Eugene, don't start," Anna says. "Well, it's true. Isn't it?" He asks.  
"Actually, he's sort of right," Merida says nervously. "By law, because you're queen, we have to refer to you as Your Majesty or Queen Elsa. We're not supposed to just call you Elsa. Anna can't even call you Elsa in public."  
"I know. But what are they going to do about it?" Elsa asks.  
"They could kick us out of the kingdom or lock us in prison for a week," Rapunzel answers.  
"Not if I say otherwise. Guys, I hate being called 'Queen' or 'Majesty'. So please just call me by my name," Elsa says.  
"Elizabeth?" Eugene asks teasingly.  
"Elsa!" Elsa sighs. "I haven't been Elizabeth for 18 years and I'm not going to be again."  
"But why not?" Eugene asks.  
"Alright, whose turn is it?" Anna asks.  
Eugene rolls his eyes and sighs.  
"Merida's," Elsa answers.  
"Maybe we should just sleep now," Kristoff suggests.  
"He's right," Elsa says. "We've got a busy day tomorrow and it's already after midnight."  
"Goodnight," Anna says, laying down and falling asleep instantly.

**_Day 4: 7:16am_**

"We've been walking for hours. Can we take a break now?" Anna whines. "Oh, nice whine," Elsa teases. "We've been walking for under 20 minutes," Rapunzel says. "Where's the next door?" Elsa asks. "Wait, never mind. I have the paper…"  
"Right here," Anna says, walking into the door. Everybody laughs.

"Next challenge: Strength," Elsa reads. "Who's strong?" Anna asks. "Merida is pretty strong. But Eugene and Kristoff haven't done anything on their own yet," Rapunzel says. "I'll do it," Kristoff says nervously.

"Hang on," Elsa says. "We need 2 people for this challenge. Kristoff and I will do them. You can go first."  
"Gee thanks," Kristoff laughs.  
"Okay. So, you'll stand in that room. A large boulder will fall in front of the door. The wall behind you will move forward. You have to move the boulder and get out of the room before the wall crushes everyone inside the room," Elsa explains.  
"Now I see why she wanted me to go first," Kristoff smirks.  
"Good luck?"

Kristoff and Anna kiss a temporary goodbye and Kristoff enters the room. The door slams and the boulder appears.  
"You have about 5 minutes!" Elsa calls through the wall.

The boulder quickly begins moving aside. Within a minute, Kristoff can see the door.

"Wow he is strong," Rapunzel says shocked.

With 1 minute left on the clock, Kristoff leaves the room unharmed. "That was exciting," He says exhausted.

"Elsa's turn," Eugene says. "Shut up," Rapunzel says. "Now I'm getting tired of you."

"What's Elsa's challenge?" Anna asks. "If I told you, you wouldn't let me do it," Elsa says removing her shoes. "What is it?" Kristoff asks.  
"Well, it's strength and fear," Elsa admits. "But what is it?" Anna asks.

A glass box comes out of the floor. It's completely enclosed.

"I understand now," Rapunzel says nervously. "What?" Anna asks. "You get your hands chained behind your back and your ankles chained then attached to the floor. The box fills up with water and you have to escape before you drown," Rapunzel explains. "Elsa, you can't do that," Anna says nervously. "Nobody else will," Elsa explains.

Elsa hesitantly walks into the box. A person walks out of the wall and over to her. "Put your hands behind your back," He says nervously. "Elsa, are you sure about this?" Anna asks. "Yes. Hopefully…" Elsa answers.

After her locks the chains to the ground making it impossible to walk, he explains what she must do. "The box will fill up with water quicker than you think. Your job is to get the chains off your hands then get the key off the glass and unlock yourself so you can swim out. Good Luck. Not a lot of people survive this," He says. "Wait, what? People don't survive this?" Anna asks concerned. "A lot of the time they drown. But this one seems stronger and different. I have faith. You should too," He answers. The man quickly disappears into the wall. The door on the box closes and Elsa is locked inside. Anna is the first to run over with everybody closely following.

"You can do this," Anna says. "Don't be afraid," She adds, noticing the fear in her sisters' eyes.  
"Ready, set, go!" The guys yells.

Water quickly begins appearing in the bottom of the box. Quicker then she though, she gets the chains off her hands and looks for the key. "Where is it?" She asks. Anna runs around the box. "Behind you!"

Elsa turns as much as she can and grabs the key. "There's like 15 locks!"  
"Just unlock them all," Anna says growing worried.

Elsa crouches down and begins unlocking all of the locks. The water is quickly over her head, making this even more impossible.

"Get air!" Anna warns. Elsa quickly stands and gasps for air. "I can't get it. I can't see and the key keeps jamming!" She says frantically. Even standing up, the water is up to her neck. "Elsa, hurry!" Rapunzel warns. Elsa takes one more deep breath before going back under the water and trying to get the last 4 locks open.

"Just 2 more," Anna says trying to stay calm.

Elsa gets the other lock, but runs out of air. Panicking, she stands up but the entire box is filled with water. "Elsa, there's just one more!" Anna says panicking.

Elsa puts her hand over her mouth to remind herself not to try and breathe in the water. She crouches back down and tries to get the other lock. "Come on," Anna says to herself nervously.

"They key is stuck," Rapunzel says, noticing the queens' sudden panic. "No! It can't! Come on Elsa!" Anna says growing frantic.

Accidentally, Elsa gasps for air and breathes in the water before coughing and gesturing for air. "Open the box!" Anna yells. "Open it!"  
"I can't do that. It's locked shut until she breaks free," The man says.

Anna kicks and hits the glass, but it doesn't break.

"Tell her that she has to remain calm," He says. "Anna, she drowning," Kristoff warns. "Elsa, try again but just—stay calm," Anna says trying to remain calm. Trying not to breathe in more water, Elsa slowly reaches down and moves the key, unlocking it. "Anna, get her out now!" Kristoff yells, picking up the princess. Anna reaches in and grabs Elsa under her arms, pulling her to the surface. "Got her?" Kristoff asks. Anna holds Elsa close. "Got her."

Kristoff puts Anna down and she lays her sister on the floor. "Breathe," Anna says nervously. Kristoff hits Elsa's back a few times and she coughs out the water, gasping for air. "Did it work?" She asks slightly weakly. "Yeah, it worked. Darn it, Elsa! Gave me a damn heart attack!" Anna yells before hugging Elsa close and trying not to cry. "I'm sorry," Elsa says. "I know," Anna responds.

"Next challenge: Love," Elsa says.

Anna helps Elsa stand and get her balance. "When we get back, you go straight to the doctor. I don't want you getting sick from breathing in the water," Anna insists. "Fine," Elsa sighs.

The group walks through the door and into the next room. "Welcome," A guy says. "Thanks for having us," Elsa says. "Would you like a towel?" He asks. Before she has a chance to answer, a different guy puts a towel over her shoulders. "Uh, thanks, I guess," She says confused.

"This challenge. Love," The guy says. He quickly grabs Anna and pulls her close, holding a knife to her throat. "Whoa, what are you doing?" Merida shouts. "This is love. If you are willing to take this women's place, step forward," He says.

Elsa is the first but Kristoff, Rapunzel, and Merida quickly follow. "Eugene?" Rapunzel asks. "Nah," He says, waving her off. "Nice," Elsa says sarcastically and angrily.

A different guy puts a loaded crossbow to Elsa's head. "Would you take an arrow for her?" He asks. "She's my sister. Of course I would," Elsa says nervously. "You don't sound too sure with yourself," He says. "Would you sound sure if you had a crossbow to your head?" She asks. "Point taken," He says removing the bow.  
"So, you're all willing to?" A woman asks. "Yes. Except Eugene," Rapunzel says. "Then let's test the redhead," She says. "First off, I'm Arcadia. This is Forest and Oliver," Arcadia introduces herself and her friends. "We're just the testers."

Arcadia puts everybody in a straight line. Eugene, Merida, Rapunzel, Elsa, Kristoff. Then she gives Anna a gun. "Which one would you shoot?" Arcadia asks. "What?" Anna asks confused. Arcadia puts a gun to Anna's head. "Shoot one. Or you die," She says.

Anna loads the gun but doesn't actually raise it. "I'm not shooting any of them," She says. "I don't care if you shoot me or not, I'm not shooting my friends and family."

Arcadia lowers her gun and takes the gun from Anna. "Well, she passed." Arcadia pushes Anna at the group and Elsa catches her before she falls. Anna stands between her sister and boyfriend.

"Next challenge for this round: Well, I guess we'll just have to find out. Get me… the one with the white hair," Arcadia says. Oliver and Forest sneak up behind Elsa and carry her towards Arcadia. "Stand still, don't run. Also, your magic doesn't work in this room."

"Take this," Oliver says, handing Elsa a knife. "Why?" She asks, holding it tightly. "Who here do you love the most and who here do you hate the most?" He asks.

"And no lying. Tell us honestly," Arcadia says. "Well, I suppose my sister Anna would be the one I love the most. Eugene would be the one I hate the most," Elsa says. "Who's Anna and who is Eugene?" Arcadia asks. "Step forward."

Anna and Eugene step forward nervously. "Get the girl. Put her on the wall," Arcadia says. Forest and Oliver grab Anna and pin her against the wall before tying her wrists and ankles to it. "Ouch, that's tight!" Anna says. "Sorry," Forest says.

Oliver puts about 25 sharp knives in front of Elsa. "What's happening?" Elsa asks confused. "Anna, do you trust your sister?" Arcadia asks. "I do," Ana quickly answers. "Good. Elsa, you are going to throw the knives at Anna and hopefully not hit her. The closer you get without harm to her, the higher your score and the quicker you move on to the next round," Arcadia explains.  
Anna's eyes widen in fear. "She has to throw knives at me?!"  
"No way," Elsa says nervously. "You have to," Arcadia says. "Or we could put you up on the wall and have the clumsy one throw them knives?"  
Anna and Elsa both quickly say "No!".

Elsa picks up one of the knives and looks Anna in the eye. "Don't move please," She asks. Anna tightly closes her eyes with fear and tries to remain still.  
Elsa throws the knife and at the sound of it hitting the wooden wall, Anna quickly opens her eyes and looks to see the knife 2 inches from her head. "Elsa!"  
"Sorry! I suck at aiming!" Elsa yells back nervously. "Okay, okay. It's fine. How many does she have to throw?" Anna asks. "At least 5," Arcadia answers.

Elsa picks up another knife. Both sisters' take a nervous deep breath before Elsa throws the knife—and it lands an inch from Anna's stomach. "3 more," Arcadia says. "This is insane!" Anna yells nervously. "Pinned to a wall while your sister throws knives at you?" Eugene asks. "Sounds fun."  
"Good to hear you say that. Because you'll be taking Anna's place in 3 knives," Arcadia smiles.  
Both sisters' giggle. "Alright. Ready?" Elsa asks, picking up another knife. "No!" Anna says loudly. "I know," Elsa sighs.

Nervously, Elsa throws another knife that lands a few inches above Anna's arm. "Just finish this, _please_!" Anna asks with fear.

Elsa picks up another knife. "Ready?" She asks. Anna looks at the ground as Elsa throws the knife and it lands next to Anna's leg.

"1 more," Arcadia says.

Elsa nervously picks up the knife and ready's to throw. Right before she let's go, Eugene yells "Elsa, watch out!".

Elsa looks at Eugene as she let's go of the knife. "Eugene you idiot!" Merida yells. The sound of Anna scream makes everybody turn their attention back to her. "Anna!" Elsa quickly runs to her sister. Forest and Oliver untie the princess and put her on the ground. "What is it? Did I hit you?" Elsa asks panicking. Anna pulls her skirt up and reveals the knife in her left thigh. "Oh my gosh! What do we do?!" Elsa asks Arcadia. "Pull it out then we'll heal her," Arcadia says. "Pull it out?!" Elsa asks frightfully. "Yes," Forest answers.  
"No. I-I can't! It would hurt her!"

Anna grabs the knife and quickly pulls it out while screaming in pain. Elsa takes the knife and throws it at Eugene, cutting his arm. "You deserved that," Kristoff says, running to Anna. Rapunzel and Merida quickly follow.

Arcadia does a spell that heals Anna. "I'm so, so sorry!" Elsa says nervously. "It's not your fault. It's Eugene's," Anna says.

"Well, considering you've all been through more than enough, we'll forget about the next 2 stages and let you get what you came for," Arcadia says trying to comfort the group. "Thank you," Elsa says. "Do I know you from somewhere?" Arcadia asks curiously. "You look familiar."  
"Oh, Queen Elsa of Arendelle," Elsa says as Arcadia shakes her hand. "Queen? Wait—so this is Princess Anna?" Arcadia asks. "Yes. This is her boyfriend Kristoff, our friend Princess Merida of DunBroch, our cousin Princess Rapunzel of Corona, and Rapunzel's husband, Prince Eugene of Corona," Elsa explains. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you all. If I had known you were royals, I wouldn't have made you do all these things," Arcadia says.  
"How did you know about her ice magic then?" Eugene asks.  
"She's freezing cold, white hair, pale skin, and wears blue constantly. It's not hard to tell," Forest laughs.

"Follow me," Arcadia says helping Anna stand. The assassin walks through a door and into a room. "There's what you need."

"There it is. The magic that reverses the curse," Elsa says.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is short! And not full of action...**

**Just wanted a short, simple chapter to calm down a bit. Next chapter will be more exciting though! Promise.**

**Thank you so very much for reading! Hope you enjoyed!**

**-Annika**


	11. The Portal To Hell

"Shouldn't they be back by now?"  
"Miss Amanda, I understand that you're worried, but if anything was to happen, we would know," Gerda assures her. "Gerda, it's been nearly a week since they left. How would we know if they're okay?" Amanda asks nervously.

Gerda stops and turns to the young girl, gently holding her arms. "They are strong, capable girls' and boys'. They are all okay and will be home soon. I promise," She says calmly.  
"Okay. Do you need help with anything?" Amanda asks.  
"I could use some assistance, yes. Running a kingdom is harder than I thought. No wonder Queen Elsa is always so stressed and tired," Gerda says.  
"What do you need me to do?" Amanda asks.

Arlana walks up to Gerda and hands her a pile of paper. "Finished. Are they back yet?" She asks. "Not yet," Amanda says. "Thank you, Arlana," Gerda says, putting the pile of paperwork aside. "Someone told me that they spotted Hans wondering in the forest outside of Arendelle," Arlana says. "What should we do?"  
"We should close the gates," Amanda suggests.  
"Queen Elsa has told us numerous times not to close the gates," Gerda says.  
"Yes, but I'm sure she'd rather have them closed then have Hans wondering her kingdom," Arlana adds.  
"Good point. Alright, close the gates," Gerda says.

Arlana and Amanda run to the guard room. "Hans is nearby. Close the gates until further notice," Amanda orders. "I'm sorry, but who are you?" the lead guard asks.  
"My name is Amanda. I'm a very close friend of Princess Anna. She asked Amanda and I too take care of Arendelle alongside Gerda while they were gone. No please, close the gates."  
"Yes, Ma'am," He says. "Gates closed now!" He orders.

Minutes later, the gates are shut and locked. Nobody can get in—or out of Arendelle.

* * *

"I would be careful around that," Anna warns. "I don't trust this thing," Elsa says nervously. "Why is it so big?" Rapunzel asks. "Cause it's full of magic," Elsa answers.

"Get Ella," Anna says. Kristoff and Eugene drag Ella into the room and drop her on the floor in front of the queen. "It comes with a price," Anna reminds. "Well, I suppose we just go with it," Elsa says. The Queen reads over the instructions then puts the paper in her pocket. "Here goes nothing," She sighs nervously. Elsa picks up the ball of magic and puts it on Ella. The magic works and both royals disappear. "Elsa?" Anna asks nervously. "Where'd she go?"

Everybody looks around. "Watch out!" Elsa shouts. Anna jumps to the side. "Oh, she's little again," Anna says surprised. "You nearly stepped on the queen," Eugene laughs. Rapunzel hits his stomach then walks over to the sisters'. "Well, I suppose of all the things that could've happened, this is the best," She says.

Anna picks up her (literally) little sister and puts her on her shoulder. "Let's head home then," Anna says.

* * *

"Where's Anna?"  
"I don't know your majesty!" The guard says frantically.  
"Where is she?"  
"Queen Elsa, I swear, I don't know!" He says even more scared.

Elsa throws the guard on the floor then walks down the hallway.

The guard jumps to his feet and runs in the opposite directions, crashing into Amanda when he turns the corner. "Whoa, what is it?" She asks. "The Queen! She's back! But she's different!" He yells sounding terrified. "Queen Elsa?" Amanda asks. The guard nods his head. "Where?" Amanda asks.  
The guard points down the hall. Amanda quickly jogs down the hall and finally finds Elsa. "Queen Elsa?" She asks.

Elsa turns around quickly and Amanda gasps in shock. "My gosh, are you alright?" Amanda asks worriedly. "I'm fine. Why?" Elsa asks; her voice lower and an evil look in her eye.

"Well, your hair is black, your eyes are blood red, and your dress is red. Are you sure you're alright?" Amanda asks.  
"I'm just looking for my sister," Elsa says before turning around and walking down the stairs. "Elsa, wait up!" Amanda calls, chasing after the queen. She puts her hand gently on Elsa's shoulder. The queen turns around and pushes Amanda into the closet, freezing the door shut. "Elsa, let me out!"  
Elsa smirks and continues walking down the hall, entering the kitchen.

* * *

"Arendelle is close," Kristoff says. "How long have we been away?" Anna asks. "9 days," Elsa answers. "How long will I stay tiny?"  
"Who knows," Anna says sadly. "Meh, its fine. As long as nothing is going on in Arendelle," Elsa responds.

* * *

The citizens of Arendelle scream in panic as they try and hide from the queen. "Look, I'm not asking a hard question. Somebody needs to tell me where Princess Anna is," Elsa says. "It's not pronounced Anne-uh. It's pronounced on-uh," A citizen snaps.  
"Right. Where is Princess on-uh?"  
"She's not here," A little kid says. "Sweetie, don't say anything," A woman says.

Elsa walks over and picks up the small child. "Don't hurt her," The woman begs.

"What's your name, sweetie?" Elsa asks. "Daesie," Daesie answers. "Cute. And how old are you?" Elsa asks. "8."  
"Where is Princess Anna?"  
"I can't tell you that," Daesie says sadly.  
"Why can't you tell me," Elsa asks, growing frustrated.  
"Because you don't look like Queen Elsa," Daesie explains.  
"Well, I am. And as Queen, you will tell me or you will regret not telling me," Elsa says, holding the child out in front of her. "Where is Princess Anna?"

Daesie kicks the queen in the stomach and is dropped onto the ground when Elsa lets' go. "Little brat!" She yells, her eyes turning a darker red. "Daesie!" The woman yells.  
"How dare you kick your Queen!" Elsa yells. "You're not Queen Elsa," Daesie snaps. Elsa picks Daesie up once again. "Then who am I?"  
"I don't know. But you're not our Queen. Our Queen is nice and doesn't freeze the kingdom like you have!" Daesie yells.  
"Didn't she, though?" Elsa asks.  
"Accidentally. You purposely froze this!" Daesie answers.  
"Yes, I did. But if I'm not Queen Elsa, then who is?" Elsa asks.

Daesie points to the gates. "She is." Elsa turns and sees Anna, Elsa, Rapunzel, Merida, Eugene, Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf enter the city. "Daesie!" Anna shouts. She puts Elsa into her dress then runs after the child. "Princess Anna!" Daesie calls. Anna takes Daesie from Elsa and holds her close. "Who are y—oh my gosh, you're Elsa," Anna says shocked. "You!" Elsa yells angrily. Anna puts Daesie down and tells her to run. "What are you doing here and who are you and—what?!" Anna says confused. Mini Elsa remains hidden just inside of Anna's dress.  
"I've been looking for you," Elsa sneers.  
"Why me?" Anna asks. "I'm not your sister."  
"You sent me here!" Elsa yells.  
"I didn't do anything! I've been out of town for 9 days trying to help my sister!" Anna yells back. Elsa gasps in shock that Anna actually yelled at her.  
"Don't you yell at me!" Elsa yells.

She stomps her foot down and steps forward towards Anna. Anna goes flying back and through the crowds of people, slamming into the stone wall. "Anna," Elsa says concerned. "Stay hidden," Anna whispers, trying to stand up. She gets to her feet just as Elsa grabs her throat and pins her to the wall.

"Hey, don't hurt her!" Kristoff yells. "Stay back, Kristoff," Elsa says. The group stops, feet behind Elsa, Elsa, and Anna.

"Send me back to my world," Elsa demands. "Uh... how?" Anna asks. "With this," Elsa says, taking a magic gem out of her pocket. "What do I do?" Anna asks. "Smash it and I'll go home," Elsa says. Anna drops the gem on the ground and stomps on it. Elsa quickly disappears: and everybody applauds.

The group walks into the middle of the city center. "Princess Anna, where is the Queen?" A citizen asks. "Oh yeah… Well, as most of you know, we had to leave to stop a spell. Well, it came with a price and we're stuck with mini Elsa again," Anna explains picking Elsa up and putting her on her head. Elsa waves to the crowd and most of them wave back, while others' applaud.

"Queen Elsa!" Gerda calls, running towards the group. Anna catches the maiden before she falls. "What is it?" Elsa asks. "Where—oh, you're little. Anyway, I have bad news," Gerda begins. "What is it?" Elsa asks worried. "Hans was spotted outside," Gerda explains.

"Listen up everybody," Elsa says loudly so everyone can hear. "Make sure you have everything you need from outside the city. We are cutting off trading with other country's for a while. Everything you need can be found in Arendelle, so don't worry. Until Hans is taken care of, nobody will be entering or leaving Arendelle for safety reasons."

"Yes, your Majesty," A lot of people say.

"Queen Elsa," A woman begins, walking next to the Princess. "Yes?" Elsa asks. "What if something happens?" She asks. "I wish I could tell you that nothing bad will happen, but we're dealing with Hans, not a war. I'm sorry, ma'am," Elsa explains sadly. The woman nods her head sadly and walks back to her family.

"I'm deeply sorry about this. I understand how scared you all must be, but believe me when I tell you that: Princess Anna, the royal guards, all of our friends that are standing here now, and everybody else who can help, are doing their best to protect you and your homes. We will solve this as soon as we can, but until then, we must continue to live life as normal," Elsa explains to the citizens.

"What exactly are they doing?" A man asks. "Excuse me?" Elsa asks confused. "What exactly are you all doing to protect us?" He asks again. The people quickly begin talking to each other: some agreeing with the man and some disagreeing.

"We're locking the city to keep you all safe, we're keeping constant security, we're sacrificing a lot for you and the kingdom. There isn't much more that we can do," Elsa says.

"How is locking us in a city keeping us safe? Especially since you cut off the trading?" He asks. "We're going to run out of food eventually. Winter is approaching and right now, trading is what keeps us alive!"

Elsa sighs heavily. "We're doing what is right," She says. "By keeping us locked in a prison?" A woman asks. "It's not a prison. It's your home," Elsa says growing annoyed and frustrated. "If we could leave, we would!" A man yells.

"Then leave!" Anna yells louder. "If you're not happy here, leave! If you don't trust us, leave! If you feel unsafe, leave! We're not here to give up everything for you! We're not here to die for you! We're not here to baby you when something bad happens! So if you have nothing useful to say, then get out of our kingdom!"

Everybody is shocked at the Princess, who is usually not so serious.

Anna takes a deep breath to calm down. "If you wish to stay, go over there. If you wish to leave, go over there," She says pointing around.

Most of the people walk to Kristoff, Rapunzel and Merida to stay. A few go to the other side ready to leave.

"If you're walking out on us, don't bother packing your things. Just go. We can use your stuff for the families that need it," Anna says walking towards the group that wants to leave. She quickly counts the amount of people who want to leave. "Elsa, we're losing 29 people," Anna says.

"We're leaving," A woman says. "It's not safe here!"  
"How?" Anna asks annoyed.  
"Our Queen is the snow queen, without Queen Amelia, this kingdom is lost, and now thanks to you Princess, we have Hans to deal with!" A man yells angrily.

Not thinking, Anna slaps the man. "Anna!" Elsa says firmly. "Sorry," Anna quickly answers.

"Look, I'm not the best Queen in the world. My mother was much better. But she's dead and I'm your Queen now and you're just going to have to deal with that. As of now, nobody is leaving nor entering Arendelle until further notice," Elsa says sounding like a queen.

"You can't keep us here!" A man yells, grabbing Anna's arm as she turns to walk away. Anna shrugs off the man and continues walking. "Watch us," Both sisters' say in unison.

Anna walks back over to the group and puts Elsa on the ground. "I figured out a new trick," She smiles. She uses a magic gem and turns Elsa normal size—just a tiny bit taller than she was before.  
"Thanks sis," Elsa smiles.

Both royals turn to the crowd of people that decided to stay. "As for all of you," Elsa begins. "You all proved loyal. I'm sure if it's fear of me that made you stay, or the fact that you had nowhere to go, but you stayed. And I thank you for not turning on us. 1 person from every single family here will come to the castle at 8:00pm tonight to receive an award to share with their families. It's the least Princess Anna and I can do."

"Thank you so much your Majesty," A bunch of people say. "You may all go where you wish now," Anna says.

Both sisters' walk back to the castle with their friends following.

"I accidentally made you a lot taller," Anna says. "Not that much taller," Elsa says. "Well, you officially tower over me," Anna laughs. "How tall is she?" Kristoff asks walking next to Elsa. "Not much shorter than you!" Rapunzel says surprised. "3 inches taller by the looks of it," Merida adds.  
"She was 5'7 so now she's what, 5'10?" Anna asks. "But I'm 5'4!

Elsa giggles. "Maybe you know a spell that makes me shorter?"  
"I do. How tall do you wish to be?" Anna asks.  
"How tall is Hans?" Merida asks. "Like, 6'3," Anna says.

"I'll settle with 5'8ish," Elsa says. "5'7 was always to short for my liking."

Anna does the spell that makes Elsa 2 inches shorter. "That is so cool!" Rapunzel says. "Make me taller?"  
"Nah. Then you'd be taller than me!" Anna laughs.

The group arrives back at the castle and sit at the kitchen table while Gerda makes a large, amazing dinner.

"So, who wants to play random questions?" Anna asks excitedly. "Sure," Elsa says, sitting back in her chair and relaxing. _It's good to be home_, she thought.

"Alright. So we'll go in order? Elsa, me, Kristoff, Rapunzel, Eugene, Merida, Olaf then Elsa again?" Anna asks. "Yes," Merida agrees.

"Okay. Hmm… Kristoff. Have you ever gone anywhere without Sven?" Elsa asks. "I have not ever. He's my best friend!" Kristoff answers.

"Elsa, have you ever sang in front of people?" Anna asks. "I have not, no and probably never will," Elsa answers. "But you're such a great singer!" Anna insists.  
"How would you know? You've never heard me sing…"  
"I'm sure that with that amazing voice, you can sing like an Angel," Rapunzel adds.  
"And we have both heard you sing," Anna adds. "In the sled on the way to Arendelle a few weeks ago."  
"Oh yeah," Elsa says remembering. "Anyway, who wants to say their birthday?"

"November 19th 1824," Elsa says.  
"August 28th 1827," Anna says.  
"August 7th 1827," Rapunzel says.  
"October 14th 1824," Kristoff says.  
"June 30th 1821," Eugene sighs.  
"September 1st 1829," Merida says.  
"The day Elsa built me 1845!" Olaf says excitedly.

Everybody giggles at the little snowman. "What now?" Anna asks. "Dinner is served," Gerda says, serving dinner with other servants.

"Oh my gosh, Gerda, this looks amazing!" Elsa says surprised and delighted.

"Well, I hope you enjoy," Gerda smiles to the group.

Everybody enjoys a proper, filling, and delicious dinner before going to bed.

* * *

**_4:13am_**

"Elsa, wake up!" Anna says frantically. Elsa quickly sits up in bed. "What's wrong?" She asks worried. "They need you in the meeting room," Anna explains worried. Elsa grabs her silk, blue robe and ties it around herself before leaving the bedroom. "Stay close," She says to Anna before entering the room.

Everybody is frantic. "What's going on?" Elsa asks. "Your Majesty, have a seat, please," Jorgen says. Elsa sits down on her royal seat and everybody calms down. "Explain what's going on," She asks.

"Queen Elsa, a child has been kidnapped," A woman says. Elsa quickly stands. "How? Nobody can get in!"

"The gates are open, your Majesty," Jorgen says. "What?!" Elsa almost screams. Anna quickly enters the room in her nightgown. "What's going on, Queen?" She asks. "Princess Anna, a child has been kidnapped. The gates are open," A woman explains.

"Who opened the gates?" Elsa demands. "Jorgen did," A man says. "Jorgen, you opened them? After specific orders not too?" Elsa asks angrily. "You can't keep everybody locked in here!" He argues.  
"I am the Queen! I can and will do whatever I want! The people are to stay in the city until further notice! The gates remain shut for this very reason! I want details on the child and what happened," Elsa says firmly. "Yes your Majesty," A woman says giving Elsa a book.

Elsa opens it and looks through the files alongside Anna. "Little girl named… Daesie!" Anna says shocked and worried. "Anna, do you know this child?" Elsa asks. "I do. She's the little girl I play with a lot. We're good friends," Anna answers.

"She's 8 years old, blonde hair, blue eyes, about 4'7 tall and weighs about 65 pounds," Jorgen explains. "She was last seen asleep in bed but when her parents' checked on her, the window was open and she was gone. Though I suppose I should inform you: Daesie is the second child to go missing in the past 4 hours."

"What?!" Elsa yells loudly. "Calm down, your Majesty," Jorgen says. "I will not calm down! You disobeyed and now children are disappearing!" Elsa yells. "I understand that you might be upset—"  
"Damn right I am!" Elsa yells.  
"But we have to find the children," Jorgen finishes. "Can you at least _try_ to remain calm and not lose control?"  
"I suggest you shut up!" Anna yells. "Oh, now we have to listen to the Princess?" A man hisses. "Get out!" Elsa orders. "Excuse me?" He asks. "You heard me. Pack your things, and get out of my castle. You're fired," Elsa says firmly. The man quickly packs his things and leaves the castle. "Anyone else wish to follow?" Elsa asks. Nobody moves.

"Jorgen, I want details about the first child," Elsa demands.  
"Little girl named Lis. Almost 3 years old, brown hair and brown eyes, 3'1 tall and weighs about 35-40 pounds. Disappeared exactly 1 hour before Daesie did," Jorgen explains.  
"Anna, go find Amanda and Arlana and begin searching. If the kids are disappearing at the same time every hour, we don't need more to disappear as well," Elsa says. Anna quickly runs out the door and finds her friends before quickly racing into town, not even bothering to get into a day dress.

"Your Majesty, what should we do?" A woman asks. "If you have children I suggest you go home and protect them. We'll try to handle things from here," Elsa answers before quickly leaving the room.

The queen runs down the hall and bangs on a bedroom door. "Rapunzel, get up! It's an emergency!"

The door quickly opens. "What's wrong?" Rapunzel asks worried. "Children are rapidly disappearing. Go find Anna. She went into town with Amanda and Arlana," Elsa answers. "Take Eugene and stay together!"

Rapunzel and Eugene get shoes on before running into Arendelle.

"Merida, get up!" Elsa yells, opening the bedroom door. "I heard. I'm going now," She says, tying the lace on her right boot then running past he queen and into Arendelle. "Good," Elsa says to herself.

She quickly runs down the stairs. "Gerda, watch the castle. You're in charge of this place!" She calls as she leaves the castle.

"Queen Elsa, another child vanished!" A guard yells, catching up to the queen. "Exactly 1 hour after Daesie."

"Who?" She asks as she runs across the bridge. "Little boy, age 11, black hair and blue eyes," The guard explains. "They're ages keep changing," Elsa says confused. "Whoever is taking them, is just taking them at random," The guard says.

"Elsa!" Anna calls, running to her sister. "Anna!"

"We saw someone running off, carrying the boy—but he vanished," Anna explains. "Vanished?"  
"Into thin air," Amanda says, trying to catch her breath.  
"How is that possible?" The guard asks.  
"It's Arendelle. Anything is possible," Elsa answers.

The girls' quickly run into the city. "Anna, where's Kristoff?" Elsa asks. "He's on his way," Anna answers.

"Okay so Daesie, Lis, and—what was the boys' name?" Elsa asks. "The boys' name _is_ Philippe," Anna answers.  
"Right. So, first it was 3-year-old Lis, then 8-year-old Daesie, and now 11-year-old Philippe," Elsa says.  
"The only pattern is that the ages are going up," Rapunzel points out.  
"Alright. Go gather all the children ages 0-20 and get them somewhere safe," Elsa quickly says. "Why up to 20?" Arlana asks. "You'll understand eventually," Anna sighs. "Let's go!"

Everybody runs in separate directions. "Queen Elsa!" A woman calls, frantically running to the queen. "What's wrong?" Elsa asks. "What do we do? I don't want any of my children disappearing," The woman says. "What's your name?" Elsa asks.  
"Mary. I have 4 young children," Mary explains.  
"Who are your children and how old are they?"  
"Jozef is 15, Sara is 10, Jaksen is 6 and Marie is 1," Mary explains.  
"Where do you live?" Elsa asks. "Follow me," Mary says. Elsa follows the woman to her house and both enter at the same time.

"Jozef, come down here! And bring your siblings!" Mary calls. Jozef runs down the stairs carrying the baby with his brother and sister following. "Queen Elsa," Jozef says surprised. "Give me the baby and the youngest," Elsa says. Jozef hands the baby to the queen then Elsa gently grabs Jaksens' hand. "Sara, follow me. Jozef—just… stay safe," Elsa says. She manages to pick up Jaksen and hold him close then run outside with Sara following. "Sara, you ever been inside a castle?" She asks, hoping to get the child's mind off of the situation. "No," Sara answers. "Then today—or tonight—will be your first," Elsa says.

"Gerda!" Elsa calls, noticing the maiden. "Take these children to the castle and put them with the others," She asks, handing Gerda the tiny children. "It's almost been an hour. We can't have another disappearance."

Gerda quickly rushes the kids to the castle then runs back into Arendelle.

"All the children ages 0-20 are safe in the castle," Amanda explains, running over to Elsa. "Are you sure?"  
"I'm sure. We've searched all the houses and shops. No children remain," Amanda assures her. "Good. Let's get Arlana, Rapunzel, Merida, Kristoff, Eugene, and for sure Anna then get back to the castle," Elsa says.

Both girls' split up and search for their friends/family.

"Jorgen!" Elsa calls, running to the lead guard. "Your Majesty," He says. "Yeah, yeah, you hate me. See me caring? No. Have any more children gone missing?" She asks quickly. "No. no reports of missing children have been filed," Jorgen answers.

Rapunzel and Elsa run back to the group. "Kristoff, Merida, Eugene, Arlana, Amanda, Rapunzel… where's Anna?" Elsa asks concerned. "We thought she was with you," Merida says. "No, we all split up to find each other," Rapunzel says.

"Oh no…" Elsa says quietly. "What?" Kristoff asks. "An hour later after Jaksen disappeared—Anna's gone!" Elsa says franticly. "Get to the castle!" A guard shouts. "We have to find her now!" Elsa yells. A bunch of guards run to the group and carrying all of them to the castle. "We will find her, your Majesty," A guard says.

The guards put everybody down then lock all the doors. "Did they just lock us in here?" Merida asks confused. Elsa paces around not caring that they're trapped. "Elsa, you're making me dizzy," Eugene says. "I don't care," Elsa says continuing to pace.

"The disappearances: 3-year-old Lis disappeared at 2:00am. 8-year-old Daesie disappeared at 3:00am. 11-year-old Jaksen disappeared at 4:00am. And now, 18-year-old Anna disappeared at 5:00am," Kristoff says, reading over the files.

"They're just at random, though the ages keep getting higher," Merida says. "Elsa, now you're making me dizzy. Sit down and relax."

"Relax?!" Elsa yells. "Are you serious?! 4 children have gone missing! One of them is my sister! I'm not going to 'relax' until they are all found unharmed!"

"Elsa, I know that th—"  
"No! You don't know! Who would be taking them and why?" Elsa interrupts Eugene.

"Well, let's put the evidence or whatever together. So, the ages went up. We know 2 of the people that vanished. Hans and some others were seen outside of Arendelle earlier this evening. Jaksen was seen being carried away by someone before disappearing into thin air—literally—Which means there was magic involved. Considering they took the Princess, no deaths' will be delivered," Kristoff says.  
"You're sure that nobody will die?" Rapunzel asks.  
"Why would they take a bunch of people, just to kill them? This has to be something else…" Kristoff explains. "They were all taken from Arendelle, right?"

"Yes," Elsa says, finally sitting down. "Tell me the cases," Kristoff asks.

"3-year-old Lis was put to bed by her parents. When they went to check on her, she was gone. 8-year-old Daesie was also put to bed by her parents and when they went to check on her, she was gone. 11-year-old Jaksen was outside in his yard alone when he was taken. His parents' heard him call for help—but he was always gone when they got outside. Then Anna saw him being carried off and disappear into thin air. 18-year-old Anna was searching around alone when she vanished and that's all we know of on that case," Elsa explains growing upset and worried.

"Well, do we need to go and check out the scenes where the disappearances happened?" Rapunzel suggests.  
"That would work," Elsa agrees.  
"One problem," Merida begins. "We're locked in."  
"No problem." Elsa and Rapunzel quickly kick down the door. "Let's go!"

The group runs out of the castle.

"Let's start with Case #1: Lis," Elsa says. The group goes to the toddlers' house and into her bedroom. "Her blanket is gone," Rapunzel says. "You knew this child?" Elsa asks. "Yeah. I looked after her once while her parents' went out," Rapunzel explains.  
"The window is open and the lock is broken," Merida says.  
"So someone broke the lock, entered the room, took the child and her blanket, then climbed out the window and vanished," Elsa says. "Yeah, that's correct probably," Merida agrees.  
"And the baby was almost 3?" Elsa asks. Merida nods her head.

The group walks outside. "Case #2: Daesie," Elsa says. The friends walk to Daesie's house and into her bedroom. "Same thing. Blanket is missing, lock on the window is broken," Merida says confused. "But the other 2 cases were different," Elsa adds, also confused.

**_Back outside…_**

"Case #3: Jaksen," Elsa says. "He was standing right here last time anybody saw him. The last sighting was by Anna when he vanished into thin air."  
"Well, we can't really ask her what she actually saw," Eugene says before quickly covering his mouth. "Nice going!" Rapunzel sighs. "No, it's fine," Elsa says holding back tears.  
"All we know of this case is that he was outside then was taken," Elsa finishes. "Next."

"Case #4: Anna," Elsa says sadly. "Where was she last seen?"  
"I saw her run over here," Amanda says, running down a dark path between houses. "Why would Anna go down here alone?" Elsa asks confused. "Well, we heard someone crying. A young someone. I was going to follow her, but then someone called asking for help so I went the other way. That's the last I saw of her," Amanda explains.  
"Rapunzel? When did you last see her," Elsa asks.  
"When we met up with you," Rapunzel answers.  
"Arlana?"  
"The last I saw, she was carrying a very young child and running towards the castle with some people," Arlana says.  
"So nobody saw what actually happened or where she was when she was taken?" Elsa asks confused and worried.

"Maybe we should ask the townspeople," Eugene suggests. "First we should look to see if there are any hints as to what really happened. There's no way Anna would just up and vanish, especially with people around," Elsa says. "What if someone threatened her?" Merida asks. "She wouldn't have screamed or yelled for help if someone had a knife to her throat."  
"Shut up, Merida! You're not helping," Elsa snaps. "Stay together and search."

Everybody gets into groups of two then run off, leaving Elsa alone. "If I were Anna, where would I go to help people?" Elsa says to herself. "Well, if I'm Anna, then I would go anywhere." Elsa sighs then runs towards the gates. "Come on. Where are you?" She asks quietly. Looking out the gates, all she sees is the dark forest.

Elsa thinks for a second before turning around—to find somebody standing inches from her. "Who are you?" She asks, looking up at the tall man. "Nobody," He answers. "Did you take those kids?" Elsa asks. "I did. Are you a kid?" He asks. "No," Elsa answers. "Doesn't matter," He says.

Elsa runs past him, only to be pulled back and pushed to the ground. "Amanda!" She yells. "Don't say anything!" The guy snaps. Elsa quickly finds herself paralyzed in fear. The guy ties her hands behind her back then carries her off into the woods.

"Elsa!" Amanda calls, running towards the gates. "Are you here?" She asks. "Elsa?"  
The redhead turns around and steps on something sharp. "Ouch!" She bends down and picks up the item, noticing its Elsa's ring. "No…"

Amanda quickly runs back into town. "Kristoff!" She calls. Kristoff and the others' quickly run to the frantic teen. "What is it? What's wrong?" He asks. "Elsa's gone too," Amanda says, showing him the ring.

"Dammit!" Eugene yells angrily. "Who left her alone?" Merida asks. "We all did," Arlana admits sadly. "We all teamed up and ran off, leaving her alone."  
"We're so stupid!" Rapunzel says frustrated and angrily. "Everybody just needs to try and stay calm. We're not going to find them if we're going wild," Kristoff says. "Both Elsa and Anna are extremely strong and brave. We don't have to worry about them. They'll be okay."

The group heads back towards the castle. "Where's the queen and princess?" Gerda asks. "Both of them have been taken," Kristoff says. "An hour apart, both of them disappeared when on their own."

"Go into the other room, go over the cases, tell us what you've found," A guard explains, leading the friends into a room and closing the door.

"Lis, Daesie, Jaksen, Anna and Elsa all disappeared an hour apart from each other. They were all alone at the time—we don't know if any of them fought the kidnapper(s)," Rapunzel begins. "2am, 3am, 4am, 5am, and 6am. Ages 3, 8, 11, 18, and 21. The ages keep getting higher and I now fear that people older than 'just kids' are going to also disappear," Merida finishes.  
"It seemed like it was just going to be kids—and then Elsa disappeared. She's not a kid, nor does she look like one. Not even an older teen. So, why would they take her as well?" Kristoff asks.  
"Maybe she saw what the person looked like and they couldn't risk her telling someone, so they just took her anyway," Merida suggests.  
"Surprisingly, that sounds correct," Kristoff agrees.  
"Well, we know that the abductors left clues behind. With Lis and Daesie, we got broken windows. With Jaksen, we got the sightings. With Elsa, we got her ring and her final word which was 'Amanda'. With Anna, we got absolutely nothing," Amanda explains.  
"Wait—she called for you?" Arlana asks.  
"She yelled my name so I ran that way. When I got there, she wasn't around. I stepped on her ring and that's when I got the hint that she was also gone," Amanda answers.  
"Let's go over everything 1 more time," Kristoff sighs.

"Good, you're finally awake," A guy says, dropping Elsa's cuffed hands onto her lap. Her eyes barely open and vision blurry, all she can see is stone walls and the person wearing all black. "Are you hurt?" He asks. "Took quite the fall on the way here."  
"Fall?" She asks weakly and confused.  
"Yeah. I kinda dropped you and well, you fell down a hill. Sorry about that," He says.

Elsa doesn't seem to care about that at all. "Who are you?" She asks. "Where are the kids?"

"You know what I find funny?" He asks laughing. "You keep calling your sister a kid. I mean, is she a kid?"  
"Technically, yes. Or a teen or whatever. But until she's 21, she's a kid," Elsa explains, sitting up against the wall. "I need you to tell me that all the children—and Anna—are okay."

The guy sits on a chair across from Elsa. "I could tell you that, but I'd be lying," He sneers smirking.

"Why did you take us and where are we?" Elsa asks, noticing her hands are cuffed to chains that are attached to the wall.

"We took you for our own reasons. Where you are doesn't matter. You're not harmed—yet—and you have nothing currently to worry about," He says, standing up.

Elsa quickly stands up as well. "You can't keep us here! Where are the kids?" She demands. "I'll make sure they send in your sister," He says before leaving the room, locking the door.

Elsa looks around the room. A wooden table accompanied by a wooden chair, 2 torches on the walls, stone walls and floors, 1 barred off window, and herself: chained to the wall. She quickly turns around and looks out the window. The north mountain is visible and the trees of a forest are thick and bright. Its day time—she just doesn't know what time. A gust of wind blows in, making 1 torch fade.  
Elsa sits back down against the wall and leans her head back, staring at the ceiling. Her head hurt a lot, but she couldn't move her hands enough to cover her eyes from the light. With a heavy sigh, she turns around and pulls on the chains, hoping to get them out of the wall.

"So 6 people are gone. Another one was just reported missing," Kristoff says, entering the room again. "Who this time?" Rapunzel asks worried. "Little boy named Herry. 5 years old, disappeared when left alone," Kristoff answers.

"People can't be alone. No matter where they are, what they're doing, they cannot be alone. Not even for a second," Rapunzel says. "Go tell everybody."

Everyone quickly goes into the crowds of people and tells them exactly that.

"Rapunzel, you're officially in charge," Gerda says. "Sorry… Princess Rapunzel."  
"Why me?" Rapunzel asks confused.  
"Last time something weird happened, Anna left you in charge. Wasn't that when the Queen was missing and Anna became Acting Queen? I think so… anyway, you are the new Acting Queen until Elsa or Anna is found," Gerda explains.  
Rapunzel agrees, as she doesn't really have a choice.

Rapunzel walks up to the front of the room and stands where Elsa would normally stand. "Where is Queen Elsa?" A woman asks concerned. "Elsa—Queen, Elsa, alongside the others are still missing. I Know that made no sense… I'm sorry," Rapunzel says. "It's alright. Are you related to the royal family?" The woman asks. "I am," Rapunzel says. "I'm their cousin, Princess Rapunzel of Corona."  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, Princess. I'm Caroline."  
"Well, Caroline, I assure you that Queen Elsa, Princess Anna, and all the other missing children will be found soon," Rapunzel says.  
Caroline bows then walks back into the crowds.

"You've got the hang of this," Merida says happily. "That good or bad?" Rapunzel asks. "Good," Merida answers.

"I wonder if they will be found," Arlana sighs. "They will," Amanda assures her. "Have you ever seen our girls' give up so easily?"  
"No. I suppose I haven't," Arlana answers.

The iron door swings open, yet nobody is there. "Hello?" Elsa asks, standing up nervously. "Sit back down," A voice says. Elsa sits back on the floor and adjusts the cuffs around her wrists. "Who's there?" Elsa asks nervously.

Anna quickly falls to the floor and a guy walks in behind her, stepping around her. "I am. I told you I would bring your sister," He says. "Anna!" Elsa yells, trying to get to the Princess. Anna brushes her hair out of her face and tucks it behind her ears before sitting up. "Elsa? What are you doing here?" She asks, rubbing her eyes. "Are you hurt?!" Elsa asks franticly. "Just my head," Anna says, crawling over to Elsa.  
"Same here," Elsa says. Anna pushes Elsa back against the wall then lies down, resting her head on her sister's lap. "Anna?" Elsa asks worried. "Shh," Anna says, closing her eyes and falling asleep.  
"You asked for her, I gave her too you," The guy says before leaving the room.

"Anna? Are you sure you're okay?" Elsa asks.  
_She already said she wasn't, Elsa. Dumb question award goes to…_  
Anna gently puts her hand up and says "Shh" again.

Elsa doesn't move or make a sound for nearly 20 minutes before beginning to play with the chain on the cuffs.

Anna sits up and leans against the wall, resting her head on Elsa's shoulder. "What happened to you?" Elsa asks concerned. Anna sighs. "I'm not too sure," She admits. "I know I hit my head on the wall though. Was out for an hour."  
"You don't sound okay," Elsa says worried.  
"Nah, I'm fine. I think… How about you? Are you okay?"  
"Well, I'm lost, scared, worried about you, my head hurts, and the cuffs are hurting my wrists," Elsa admits.  
"Wow, she actually told me the truth about her injuries for once," Anna half-jokes.  
"Did you by any chance have something to drink?" Elsa asks.  
"Yeah. 1 thing that the guy said was water," Anna says yawning. "Can we go home now?"  
"I wish. What did you drink? It smells like alcohol," Elsa says, sitting up straighter and looking her sister in the eye.  
"Maybe it was. I honestly don't remember," Anna says sitting up straighter.  
"Did you see where the other children were/are?" Elsa asks.  
"They're all locked in separate cages downstairs. Not harmed or you know, half-drunk," Anna answers.  
"You and alcohol are not friends," Elsa says.  
Anna leans back against the wall. "Sorry for this," She sighs. "What?" Elsa asks, also leaning against the wall. "Sorry for getting kidnapped and talking nonsense due to being, you know, partly drunk and all," Anna answers. "Well, considering I was kidnapped for 3 days and have had issues with alcohol, I don't blame you for this," Elsa says.

The room goes quiet for about 5 minutes before Elsa begins playing with the cuffs again. "What are you doing?" Anna asks, looking down at Elsa's hands. "It hurts," Elsa says, letting go of the cuffs and leaning back against the wall. "I don't have a key," Anna says. "That was stupid… Obviously I don't have a key."  
Elsa smiles for a brief second before looking back at her wrists with pain in her eyes. "Did the guy have a key or anything?" She asks.  
"Not that I know of," Anna says. The redhead crawls over and sits down, gently picking up Elsa's hands. "Why'd he make them so tight?" She asks.  
"They're not tight. They're locked at the right point so that it hurts every time I move," Elsa answers.

The door swings open once more and the sound of a crying baby fills the room. "Can you please keep the baby in here? We can't think with her constant crying!" The guy says dramatically. Anna stands up and takes baby Marie from the guy as he leaves the room. Marie quickly stops crying.

"I got the key," Anna whispers smirking mischievously. She walks over and sits next to her sister. "How?" Elsa asks. "A trick I learned," Anna smiles. She quickly unlocks the cuffs and Elsa holds her wrists with her hands. "Thanks," She says.

"I figured out why they're missing and who took them," Rapunzel says, sitting down reading a book. "Who?" Everybody asks.  
"It's for a ritual. Yeah, this is going to sound… weird, but it's something to 'bring up the underworld'," Rapunzel explains.  
"You have got to be kidding me," Kristoff sighs.  
"Nope, not kidding. There is a Witch named… something, something of something, who needs 10 young people to do the ritual, which will bring up the underworld. As in: Zombies, Vampires, Witches, Dragons, Demons, Goblins, ect…"  
"So, how do we stop it?" Merida asks.  
"Simple. Don't let them have Anna and Elsa's blood. Even a little," Rapunzel answers, closing the book. "Lets go. They're not far from Arendelle."  
"How do you know?" Merida asks.

Rapunzel turns and shows gestures to the room with her hands. Everybody looks and notices the very few snowflakes hanging in the air. "Valid point," Kristoff says. The group quickly leaves the castle. Amanda and Arlana stay behind to keep things under control.

"Where are we going?" Merida asks. "Into the forest," Rapunzel answers.

The door suddenly opens and both girls' gasp. "It's time. Let's go," A guy says. "Go where?" Elsa asks nervously. "To the ritual. It's time. Before the sun rises again," He answers. "Again? What do you mean?" Anna asks.  
"I mean, we made the sun go down. It will be down in a few minutes, but will return in an hour. I won't ask you again. Let's go."

Elsa and Anna hesitantly stand up before following the guy out of the room. A woman takes Marie and disappears. Anna quickly puts her arms around her sister, who does the same.

"Where are you taking us?" Elsa asks nervously. "You'll find out when we get there," He responds. "Who are you?" Anna asks with a shaking voice. "Just call me… D," D answers. "Why D?" Elsa asks. "Does it stand for something?"  
"Yes. It stands for Death," D answers.

"I'm guessing we go there," Merida says, pointing to the stone building in the distance, with carriages outside.

"That would be correct," Rapunzel says. The group heads off towards the building.

"Get in," D says, opening the door to the wooden, caged carriage. "No way," Elsa says, stepping back. "Get in or I'll make you," D threatens. Neither Elsa nor Anna move.

D sighs. "You never make it easy, do you?" He picks Anna up and forces her into the cage, locking the door. He turns around and grabs Elsa's bleeding wrist. He drags her over to a different cage and opens the door. "Get in," He orders. "No!" She argues. "Just make this easy, please!" He practically begs.  
"I'm not getting into a cage. Where are you taking us?"  
D sighs once more. "We're going to a ritual."  
"A ritual for what?" Elsa asks frustrated.  
"A ritual that will bring all the fairy tale creatures up onto the earth and we need yours and your sisters' blood to do it!" D says annoyed. "Now, get in!"  
"No!" Elsa nearly yells.  
"Dammit, you're so stubborn!" D yells angrily. "Get in or I'll make you get in!"

Elsa does nothing except stare at him with anger and fear. "Fine. Then I'll make you get in," D says annoyed. He swings at the queen but she ducks down. In attempt to run, Elsa pushes D aside but doesn't get far before he grabs her hair and pulls her back. "We have to go! The sun is going down!" He yells.  
"I don't care!" Elsa yells, trying to pull her braid from his hands. He let's go and she sits against the wheel of the cage that holds her sister. "You should care," D sneers before striking the queen, knocking her over. He picks her up and puts her in the cage, locking it shut. "Let's go!" He orders.  
"Elsa, wake up!" Anna calls. "Elsa!"

* * *

"They're leaving!" Rapunzel shouts fearfully. "We have to get them before they get where they're going!" Merida adds.

Before they know it, the carriages disappear into thin air.

"Rapunzel, where were they going?" Kristoff asks. "The large mountain about a mile or two from here," Rapunzel answers. "Come on!" The group quickly races towards the mountain.

* * *

"Elsa, wake up," Anna says again. She's lost count of how many times she's said those 3 words together like that. "Elsa!"

D finishes tying Anna and Elsa to wooden posts about 2 feet away from each other. Elsa remains unconscious due to the strike to her head she got earlier.

"We need to do this now!" A witch yells. "The sun will rise again in 30 minutes!"

"Elsa, wake up," Anna begs again. "Elsa! Wake up!"

D walks up and stands in front of the sisters. "Anybody ready?" He asks. Everybody applauds.

Anna notices all the children locked in a cage near the edge of the mountain. Her and Elsa are just a few feet from the cliff, with a hundred foot drop.

"Elsa wake up," Anna repeats.

"Let's get this over with," D says turning to the princess. Her eyes widen in fear, hands turning into fists, shaking uncontrollably. D pulls a dagger out of his pocket and examines it. "Gosh, Elsa, wake up!" Anna yells loudly.

Elsa's eyes slowly open and she straightens up, looking around as if trying to figure out what's going on. "Elsa!" Anna yells again. "Anna?" Elsa looks beside her and sees D put the dagger on Anna's stomach. "Hey, stop it!" Elsa yells.

D turns and looks at Elsa with anger when she knocks the dagger out of his hand with magic. "So, we have a Witch here, do we?" He asks, walking towards Elsa. "Not a Witch. The Snow Queen," She says.

"You seem scared…" He says. "Does the Snow Queen get scared?"  
"Yes. I do get scared," Elsa answers.  
"Why? I mean, we're just witches, vampires, goblins, ect, and we don't get scared. Why do you? Aren't you one of us?" He asks.  
"No, I am not," Elsa answers.  
"You're human?" A witch asks.  
"Of course I am!"  
"Are you sure?" D asks.  
"Positive," Elsa sighs.  
"Continue the ritual," A witch yells.

D turns to the crowd. "Who wishes to go first?"

A woman raises her hand. "Good. Come on forward," D says. The girl walks up the stairs and stands next to D. "She will set us free and make this world ours!"  
"Go. Enjoy yourself," D says smiling murderously. "You deserve this more than anything, Reya."

Reya turns to the sisters' and smiles. "Elsa, is she a…" Anna begins. "Vampire? Yes," Elsa says. "What do vampires do?" Anna asks. "You don't know?" Elsa asks. Anna shakes her head.  
"We drink blood. Human blood," Reya answers.  
"That's disgusting!" Anna says grossed out.  
"For you. But for us, it's delicious. That's why you are both here. In case we get hungry during the party," Reya says smirking.

Anna and Elsa frightfully look at each other. Since their hands are tied behind their backs and attached to a post, it's hard to defend themselves.

"So, Who wants to go first?" Reya asks.

Nobody answers. "Then I'll choose," She says. "I choose… the younger one."

Reya flashes over and stands in front of Anna. "Are you sick?" She asks. "No," Anna answers frightfully. "Good. I hate when the blood is infected," Reya says. She cups Anna's cheeks and wipes away the few tears that escaped her eyes. "Don't hurt her!" Elsa yells. Reya laughs and slowly tilts Anna's head. "Elsa!" Anna repeats a few times. "Anna!"

Slowly, Reya puts her fangs on Anna's neck. "Anna!" Elsa screams, trying to get the ropes off her hands.

Reya bites in as Anna yells in pain. "Elsa!"  
"Anna!" Elsa continues to try and get the ropes off, but they're too tight.

After just over a minute, Reya stops taking the princess' blood. She gets a cloth out of her pocket and wipes away the blood on Anna's neck before turning and walking away.  
"Anna?" Elsa asks fearfully. Though Anna doesn't move.

"She's alive," Reya says. "Just not able to move I don't think. I honestly don't know—or care—I just know she's alive."

"What is the point of this?" Elsa asks with anger and fear. "The point?" Reya asks. She flashes up and stands in front of Elsa. "The point of this is that we get to rule the world." She quickly walks off again.

"Elsa?" Anna says, straightening up. "Anna!" Elsa says fearfully but joyful that her sister is alive. "I officially hate vampires," Anna half-jokes.  
"Well, we officially hate you too," Reya says. "Though you have good blood…"  
"Who wants to go next?" D asks.

Another woman raises her hand. "Ah, Reyna. Twin sister of Reya. This should be good. Oh yeah, and this one isn't that important so you can kill her. We just need the redhead," D adds.

Reyna slowly walks up to Elsa and circles around her a few times. "She's young," Reyna says. "How young?" D asks. "Is she the right age?"  
"Well, the redhead is 18. But this girl is in her 20's. Early 20's. She's younger than we thought," Reyna says.  
"How old?" D asks.  
"How old are you?" Reyna asks.  
"21," Elsa answers.  
"She's about 10 years younger than we were hoping for… but she'll do." Reyna moves Elsa's braid, tilts her head, and bites her neck.

Elsa grips the ropes around her wrists as a reflex to the pain. "Elsa!" Anna shouts with fear. "Quiet you," Reya says. She quickly bites the other side of Anna's neck.

"It's… like a-a feast or something," Elsa says.

Reya picks Anna up and unties her hands. "I hate it when they're tied," She complains, throwing the rope that held Anna's hands together aside. An arrow shoots right through her heart and she falls dead to the floor. "And I hate it when you hurt my family," Rapunzel says, lowering her crossbow.

Reyna quickly turns and looks to see the group with crossbows, torches and crosses.

"Evacuate! We got what we came for! The portal will open soon! Party later, run now!" Reyna yells.

Everybody tries to run while fighting the people who came to fight them.

Rapunzel quickly runs too Anna. "Anna?" She asks nervously. "Yeah. I won't become one of them, will I?" Anna asks. "No," Rapunzel giggles, holding Anna close. "I've got to help Elsa," She adds. "Who came with you?" Anna asks. "Kristoff, Merida, and Eugene," Rapunzel answers. "That's it?" Anna asks.  
"We're stronger than you think."

Rapunzel stands and quickly runs over to Elsa and begins untying her hands. "You alright?" She asks. "Yeah sure. As far as getting bitten by a vampire stands…" Elsa answers.

Rapunzel gets the ropes off and Elsa quickly goes to Anna. Both sisters' hug each other close. "You both sure that you're okay?" Rapunzel asks. "I think so," Elsa says. "Same," Anna agrees. Rapunzel quickly runs back into battle.

"The portal," Elsa says shocked and scared. Anna turns around to see a large portal door opening. "What do we do? How do we stop it?" Anna asks frantically. "Whoa, whoa, calm down," Elsa says, cupping her sisters' cheeks. "It's okay. We'll figure this out. _Together_."

Both girls quickly stand up and fight off the monsters (literally) that are trying to attack them.

"Anna, Elsa!" A girl yells. Both sisters' turn to see Amanda and Arlana running to them. "Manda, Ari!"  
"We heard something might be wrong! Are you two okay?" Amanda asks concerned.  
"You're bleeding, Anna!" Arlana says worried. "Vampires," Anna says. Arlana puts cotton on both bites then makes sure the cotton is secure. "Elsa, are you hurt?" She asks.  
Elsa quickly puts her hand over the bite on her neck. "No. I'm fine."  
"Liar," Anna says rolling her eyes. "She got bit as well."  
"I said I'm fine," Elsa repeats. "Now, can we stop the portal?"  
"Well, we can. We just… don't know how," Amanda admits.

"Watch out!" Rapunzel yells. The 4 girls turn just as a witch jumps at them. Amanda quickly knocks her down and kills her. "Let's fight," Arlana says, giving Anna a crossbow. Everybody is quick into battle.

"They just keep coming!" Merida yells, fighting off the things attacking her.  
"The portal!" Anna yells. "It's open and things are entering!"  
"We are never coming to Arendelle again!" Eugene half-jokes. "Rapunzel!" He quickly notices his wife on the ground and runs to her. "Rapunzel?"  
"I'm okay. Just—what?" She asks confused. "What happened?" He asks. "I think someone hit me," she says, standing up. "Who?" He asks. "I'm not sure. Watch out!" Both of them jump out of the way to escape the ice magic that was flying towards them.  
"Sorry!" Elsa yells, fighting off the other creatures.

"I don't care how you do it, just do it!" They hear someone saying. "Yes sir." A vampire runs out and strait for Elsa. "Elsa, watch out!" Rapunzel yells.

Elsa turns around just as the vampire grabs her and bites her. Though his poisonous teeth hurt more than the first bite. Anna kills the vampire before running back into battle. Elsa puts her hand over the bite and falls down, slowly crawling backwards away from the fight.

"Elsa!" Rapunzel yells worried. But she too gets stuck in the fight.

"Rapunzel, how do we close the portal?" Anna asks, running to her cousin. "I don't know! I think that one of you or Elsa has to close it," Rapunzel answers.  
"How?"  
"By going down to the portal and closing it. You'll know how when you get near it! Closing it will reverse all curses on people so if anybody is turned into a vampire in the time being right now, when the portal is closed by you or Elsa, everyone will be back to normal and the monsters will be gone!" Rapunzel answers before running closer to Elsa. Anna follows.  
"Elsa's hurt again. Something bit her—but he was different," Rapunzel warns.  
"Where is she?" Anna asks worried.

Rapunzel looks to where Elsa was sitting, but she's not there. "She was there, but she isn't now obviously. I'm not sure where she ran off too."

Anna quickly runs around in search of her sister. "Elsa!" Anna runs towards the cliff where the sparkling gems on her sisters' ice dress caught her eye. "Elsa?"

Elsa turns around. "Anna."  
"Are you alright?" Anna asks worried. "Never been better," Elsa answers.  
"No…" Anna says fearfully and realizing. "Elsa, no… Please…"

Rapunzel runs over next to Anna and also quickly realizes. "Oh no… Anna, I'm sorry," She says. "What should we do?"  
"Don't kill her," Anna says. "Just—keep her somewhere so she doesn't kill people."

"You're not locking me up," Elsa says before running past the teens. "Kristoff, get her!" Anna yells. Kristoff quickly sees the queen and grabs her, holding her arms crossed across her stomach. "Why?" He asks. "Let go!" Elsa yells. "Anna, why am I holding her?" Kristoff asks again. Anna and Rapunzel quickly run over. "She's a vampire," Rapunzel says. "What?!" Kristoff nearly yells.

"Just our luck," Merida sighs. "I'll take her somewhere," Amanda says. "Watch your back," Anna warns. Amanda carefully takes Elsa from Kristoff. The Queens' eyes narrow and a small smile appears on her face. "Watch out!" Anna warns. Elsa quickly grabs Amanda and flips her over, throwing her to the ground.

Elsa looks up at Anna and Anna gasps at the sight of her sisters' red tinted eyes. "Close the portal!" Rapunzel yells. "Go!"

Anna runs past Elsa and down the stairs towards the portal.

"So now we fight?" Elsa asks. "No. I don't want to fight you," Rapunzel answers. Elsa swings at her cousin and Rapunzel grabs her arm. "Doesn't mean I won't," She adds.  
Elsa swings her right arm at Rapunzel and knocks her over. The blonde quickly stands up and grabs Elsa's arm when she's nearly hit again. "I thought vampire bite?" Rapunzel says confused. "Fight then Bite," Elsa answers. "This won't end well," Rapunzel sighs. Knowing that this technically isn't the cousin that she adores, she's able to knock her over and pin her to the ground.

"Get off!" Elsa yells. "No. And if you hit me again, I swear I will break your arm. And if I don't, someone else will," Rapunzel says, annoyed.

Elsa kicks Rapunzel off and hits her once more. Sure enough, Arlana grabs her arm and breaks it. "Can't say she didn't warn you."

Anna makes it to the portal and instantly knows how to close it. Seconds later, it's closed and soon the spells will be reversed. The redhead runs back up the stairs and too her friends as all the monsters disappear. "Is she okay?"  
"Well, still a vampire," Merida sighs, tying the queen to the same wooden post she was tied to before.  
"Her wrists are bleeding really badly," Anna says worried.  
"What from?" Kristoff asks.  
"The cuffs from the prison we were held at," Anna answers.  
"And the ropes that tied her hands here," Merida answers. "I tied her arms this time. Though, when she's back to herself again, she's going to have some injuries to deal with."  
"Like what?" Eugene asks.  
"Well, the bites, her wrists, and her broken arm," Rapunzel answers.  
"How'd her arm get broken?" Anna asks.  
"She was warned that if she hit Rapunzel again, her arm would be broken. Guess what she did," Amanda answers.  
"Smart," Anna says sarcastically.

"So, now we've had normal Elsa, mini Elsa, evil Elsa, opposite Elsa, and Vampire Elsa. What next?" Kristoff asks.  
"Hopefully we get normal Elsa for the next few years. I just want a normal life…" Anna sighs.  
"Your sister is the Snow Queen. Good luck having a 'normal life'," Arlana adds.  
"Yeah, I know," Anna says.

"Anna?" Elsa asks. Anna looks and makes sure her sister is actually her sister. "Elsa?"

Her eyes are blue again. "Does she have fangs?" Rapunzel asks. "Fangs?" Elsa asks confused. Anna checks her sisters' teeth. "Anna, get your fingers out of my mouth please," Elsa sighs. Anna quickly does exactly that. "No fangs."

"Why would I have fangs?" Elsa asks. "You were a fricken vampire!" Merida says. "Is that awesome, bad, or both?" Elsa asks. "Awesome!" Merida answers. "Except for the injuries and all…"

Merida unties the queen. As soon as Elsa moves her right arm, she feels that it is broken. "My gosh, what did you do?!" She asks, holding her arm. "Well, you had quite the attitude as a vampire and sorta pushed your luck," Amanda says nervously. "So you broke my arm?!" Elsa nearly yells. "Well, yeah…"  
"Idiot!" Elsa yells. "God Dammit, Anna, what are we going to do?"  
"Language," Arlana says.  
"God Dammit is not bad language," Elsa sighs. "But I'm going to start using it soon! Does nobody have like pain stuff or—even knock me out!"  
"Well, okay," A woman says. "But why would you want that to happen?"

Elsa looks up and is shocked at who she sees. "Mom?"

* * *

**My life is this book... Up to 3am every night typing it! Lol**

**Thanks a bunch for reading! Sorry this chapter is short... hope you enjoyed!**

**-Annika**


	12. The Hard Part In Life

"And as Queen of Arendelle, I make this official. Thank you."

The audience applauds as the Queen leaves the room. "Hey sis," Anna says looking up as Elsa enters the room. "Hi."  
"How's your arm?" Anna asks, putting her book down.  
"Still broken. But I guess it could be worse. Could be my left arm," Elsa answers.  
"Why would that be worse?"  
"I'm left handed. How would I be able to work if I couldn't use my left hand/arm?"  
"Good point."

"Hey ladies," Kristoff says sitting down next to Anna. "She's leaving now."  
"She is? Like now?" Anna asks. "Yes. She's ready to return," Kristoff answers.

Anna and Elsa slowly follow Kristoff out to the docks.

"Do you have to go?" Anna asks, hugging Merida goodbye.

A memory runs through Elsa's mind. _Do you have to go_? The last words she ever said to her parents before they left on their ship.

"Everything will be okay," Merida assures her. "But, I don't think I'll—"  
"You'll be fine, Anna," Merida interrupts.

_You'll be fine, Elsa._ Exactly the words that her father last said to her.

"Send us letters and please come visit soon," Elsa asks, hugging her friend goodbye. "Absolutely. I promise. And if you girls need anything, you let me know," Merida answers. "Is Rapunzel staying or is she also going?"

"She's going today," Anna answers sadly. "Her and Eugene are leaving at the same time you are. We're going to be left alone."

"You will both be okay," Merida assures them. "Elsa, don't forget to go to the prison later on—but be safe," She says, taking Elsa aside. "I don't know if I can do this alone," Elsa says.  
"I know it's hard. Being Queen, raising Anna, trying to take care of everybody, but you can do it. You have for the past while," Merida says.  
"I don't know how," Elsa says looking at the ground.  
"Elsa, growing up is difficult. Going through everything that has been happening is worse. But, you're all she has and you know that. What would she do without you?" Merida asks.  
"She would probably be safer without me, but I understand what you mean," Elsa answers.  
"Elsa, without you, she'd be dead. Without you, Hans would still be here. Without you, the city would be in ruins. Without you, I would be alone and I would miss you," Merida says.  
"I love you," Elsa says, hugging her friend.  
"I love you too."

"All on board!" The ship driver yells. "Well, that's my queue," Merida says, picking up her bags. "I promise I'll be back soon."

"I know," Elsa responds, holding back tears. "I'll miss you," Anna says, hugging Merida once more. "I'll miss you too, Red."

Merida boards the ship and Elsa follows, though Anna stays with Kristoff.  
"Please be safe," She asks. "I will," Merida assures her. "Tell you what, I'll send you a letter as soon as I get back to DunBroch. Deal?"  
"Deal," Elsa smiles.

The friends hug once more then Elsa leaves the ship. Merida waves goodbye to her friends as the ship leaves. Anna can't help but quietly cry as her best friend leaves back to Scotland.

"Rapunzel is leaving now," Arlana says, carrying suit cases onto a different ship. "Elsa, I don't want her to go," Anna says. "I don't either. But she has a life back in Corona. It's most likely safer too," Elsa responds. "Can we go with?" Anna asks.  
"I wish we could. I mean, you could go. But I have to stay and watch the kingdom," Elsa answers.  
"You'd let me go?" Anna asks, surprised.  
"Yeah, sure," Elsa sighs. "It would keep you safe from the sh—stuff, that's going on here and give you a break," She adds.  
"What about you?" Anna asks concerned.  
"Nah, I'll be fine. You go and have some fun. Take Kristoff and _please_ take Sven. That reindeer keeps messing up the castle every time I finish cleaning," Elsa answers.  
Anna giggles. "Okay. Kristoff, you wanna go to Corona?"

Kristoff's eyes widen. "For real?" He asks. "Yes," Anna answers. "Yes!" Kristoff says excitedly. "But are you sure you want me to tag along? I could stay and help watch the kingdom. It would also give you and Punz some girl time."

"You could come and hang with Eugene. Then you and I could have couple time at some points. It'll be fun!" Anna insists. "Please?"  
"Elsa?" Kristoff asks.  
"Go! Have some fun for once. Corona is beautiful," Elsa answers.  
"You've been?" Anna asks.

Elsa holds up 1 finger.  
"When?" Anna asks.  
"Couple of years ago," Elsa answers. "Anyway, you can go for 2 weeks. But send me some letters and don't be late."  
"I promise," Anna says excitedly.

Rapunzel and Eugene walk over with their suit cases. "What's the ups?" Rapunzel asks.  
"Anna is coming with you to Corona, along with Kristoff and Sven," Elsa answers.

Rapunzel and Anna quickly hug each other excitedly, squealing like little girls.

"Don't bother packing anything. I'll share my stuff with you," Rapunzel says. "The ship leaves in 5 minutes."

Anna helps carry the bags onto the ship. Kristoff and Elsa follow. "You sure about this?" He asks her. "She needs a break. You do too! You have been quite loyal, trustworthy, and have proven yourself a good man. And I thank you for that," Elsa answers.

To his surprise, Elsa hugs him so he hugs her back. "Take care of her," Elsa whispers. "I will. Take care of yourself," He whispers back. "I will."

"Come on, Kristoff!" Anna calls.

Elsa and Kristoff walk over to the teens. "Anna," Elsa begins. "Yeah?" Anna asks, settling down slightly.  
"This is a huge trust thing, okay? I mean, I trust you, but this is huge. Send me a letter or two telling me you're alright. Don't forget, or I'll start to worry. Be home in exactly 2 weeks, no later. Be safe and don't do anything stupid, okay?"  
Anna smiles and hugs her sister.  
"You're so protective," She says.  
"I know," Elsa sighs. "But, I don't want or need anything happening to you. I don't know what I'd do without you," She adds.  
"I'll be fine. I promise. I'll remember to send you a few letters, and I'll be back in exactly 2 weeks," Anna assures her.  
"I know. I love you."  
"I love you too, Elsa."

"All on board!" The ship driver yells.

"This is goodbye then," Elsa says sadly. "Not forever. Just for 2 weeks," Anna says, tucking Elsa's hair behind her ears. "I'll be back before you know it." Anna kisses Elsa's forehead then Elsa does the same to Anna. "Bye for now. And goodbye Rapunzel. I hope to see you soon," Elsa says, before hugging her cousin goodbye.

Elsa leaves the ship alone. All her friends and family are leaving—even Arlana and Amanda. They're heading back to Sweden, where they live.

_With Merida, Rapunzel, Anna, Kristoff, Eugene even, Amanda, and Arlana leaving, Elsa has near nobody._

Olaf gently takes Elsa's hand. _But she'll always have Olaf_.

The Queen waves her friends and family goodbye. Once the ship is out of sight, her and Olaf walk back to the castle. The first thing she does is go into her room, lie on her bed, and cry.

"What's wrong, Elsa?" Olaf asks, climbing onto the bed and sitting next to his friend. Elsa rolls over onto her back and wipes the tears from her eyes. "Nothing much," She says through tears.

"Is the worry and stress finally getting to you?" He asks. Elsa slightly nods her head. "Well that's okay because soon it will all go away. Now with Anna somewhere safe, you have less to worry about," Olaf says. A warm smile spreads across Elsa's face. "You're a great friend, Olaf." Both friends quickly hug. "You and Anna are my family," Olaf says. Elsa giggles slightly. "And you are ours."

**_Knock, Knock, Knock_**

"I've got it," Elsa says, wiping the remaining tears and opening the door. "Yes?"

"Your Majesty—are you alright?" Gerda asks. Elsa wipes her cheeks once more. "Yeah, I'm fine. What's wrong?"

"Well, you haven't done your work in a week and—"  
"I know. I have tons to take care of. I'll get to the trading stuff later, right now I have to deal with the kids in the prison," Elsa interrupts.  
"Yes your Majesty."

Gerda quickly walks off down the hall.

"Sorry Olaf. I have work to do," Elsa sighs. "It's okay. Need any help?" He asks, walking over to the Queen. "Thanks, but I don't think there's much you can help with," Elsa smiles. "Well, if you do need anything, I'll be around!" Olaf runs out of the room smiling and laughing.

* * *

The prison door slowly opens and Elsa nervously enters. She pulls the prisoner list out of her pocket and reads over it. "Han Alundyr, cell 4," She reads quietly to herself. She takes the keys out of her pocket and opens the cell door. Han gasps and looks up then is suddenly surprised when he sees the queen. "You're Han Alundyr, right?" She asks yawning.  
"You seem tired," Han says. Elsa sits down on a chair. "Extremely. You're Han Alundyr, right?" She repeats.  
"No. I'm not," Han lies. "You should let me go."  
"I'm tired, not stupid," Elsa says.

Han sighs and leans back against the wall. "I'll ask you one more time. Are you Han Alundyr?"  
"Obviously!" He yells.  
"Don't yell at me," Elsa says, looking back down at the paper.  
"So are you going to let me go?" He asks.  
"Maybe," She says, reading something.

Han stands up. "Sit down," She says. "No," He responds. Elsa looks up at Han to find him standing inches from her. "Don't do anything you'll regret," She says, before reading the paper again.  
"You locked me in prison when I didn't do anything wrong," Han sneers.  
"I locked you in prison for disrespect against me and my sister. Though, I was thinking about letting you go—but your behavior hasn't changed," Elsa says annoyed. "Sit down and stop breathing on me."

Han laughs before striking the queen, knocking her to the ground. "Dammit, Han!" Han grabs the keys and unlocks the cuffs. Elsa stands up but Han strikes her again and she falls to the floor. "You're so dead," She says, trying to stand again. She gets on her hands and knees, but he kicks her side and she falls again. He gets the cuffs off then puts them around her already-injured wrists and takes the keys. "Don't you dare leave this room!" She yells, standing up. "Give me the keys!"

Han laughs. "What are you going to do? Freeze me?"  
"Quite possibly, yes," She answers annoyed. "Give me the keys!"

Han opens the cell door and steps out. Elsa runs towards the door, only to get pulled back by the chains attached to the floor. "Han!"  
Han closes the door and locks it before dropping the keys on the floor and leaving the prison. "Dammit!" Elsa turns around and walks over to the window. It's about 4pm. People stop coming to the prison at 3:30pm. Nobody will be down to check on the prisoners for hours (about 9:00am).

"Queen Elsa?" Elsa hears a voice asks. Elsa walks as far as she can and looks out the cell door to the cell across from her. "Is that—Is that you?" The voice asks.  
"Who's there?" Elsa asks.  
"Rose," Rose answers.  
"Rose! What are you doing in there?" Elsa asks concerned.  
"Han locked me in here days ago."  
"I swear he is so fricken dead," Elsa says angrily, more to herself then to Rose.  
"Can Anna come and—Princess Anna, come and get us?" Rose asks.  
"Anna is heading to Corona with Kristoff, Rapunzel, and Eugene. Merida has gone back to Scotland. Amanda and Arlana have gone back to Sweden. We're alone," Elsa answers.  
"Nobody is coming down here for days," Rose adds sadly.  
"What? Why?!" Elsa asks growing worried. Will she be trapped down there for days with no food or water?  
"All the guards are searching for Han and Hans. None of them are bothering with the prisoners right now," Rose answers.

The prison door opens then closes again, but it's too dark to see who it is. "Hello?" Elsa calls. "Who's there?"

"I am," Han says. "Han, let me go now!" Elsa orders. Han laughs. "You really think you can tell me what to do when you're the one who is locked in jail?"

"You're going to be the one rotting in jail if you don't let me and Rose now right now," Elsa says.

Han turns and leaves the prison. "Han!" Rose and Elsa yell in unison. "He's gone," Rose says angrily. "Got that, thanks," Elsa says sarcastically. "Don't go giving me an attitude," Rose snaps. "Don't you tell me what to do," Elsa snaps back. Rose sighs and sits down on the bench in her prison cell.

Elsa turns and sits down next to the window.

* * *

**_1 week later in Corona…_**

"Come on!" Anna yells. Kristoff shakes his head and gestures her away. Sven nudges Kristoff onto the dance floor and him and Anna begin dancing alongside Rapunzel and Eugene. "Isn't this fun?" Anna asks. "Yeah, if you call getting extremely tired fun!" Kristoff sighs tiredly.

Luckily for Kristoff, the music stops and the dance floor is cleared.

Anna, Rapunzel, Kristoff, and Eugene sit down at a nearby table. "I'm a little worried," Anna says. "Why?" Rapunzel asks confused.  
"I sent Elsa a letter nearly 6 days ago and she hasn't sent me one back. It isn't like her to just not respond," Anna answers.  
"Do you think something's up?" Kristoff asks.  
"Well, I know something isn't right," Anna answers.  
"Do… you want to go back?" Rapunzel asks.  
"No, I don't really _want_ to but I might _have_ to if she's in trouble. Mind if we cut the trip a week short?" Anna asks, biting her lip.  
"We don't mind at all! It's been amazing having you here. There's a ship leaving in 10 minutes. If you catch this one, you'll be at Arendelle by tomorrow morning around 5am," Rapunzel answers.

Anna and Kristoff get Sven and their things then board the ship after saying goodbye to Rapunzel, Eugene, and Maximus.

"Come back soon!" All the citizens call as they wave goodbye to the princess and Kristoff.

* * *

"Elsa?" Rose calls. "Are you even still alive?"

"Barely," Elsa says faintly.

"Told you nobody would come for days," Rose scoffs. "Yes. You were right. I never said you weren't. Look, nobody has been down here for nearly 3 days. How do people survive this long without food?" Elsa asks.  
"They don't normally. I'm surprised you're still alive. Then again, you're tiny which means you probably don't eat a lot anyway," Roe answers.  
"I do eat properly. But the past while has been difficult to fit in meals. Why has nobody come looking for me?" Elsa asks confused.  
"Why would they?" Rose asks.  
"Normally people look for their Queen when she's been missing for over a week," Elsa answers.  
"Well, as long as Han remembers to bring us some kind of food, we'll be fine," Rose says.  
"I'm not living in a prison cell for the rest of my life," Elsa says firmly.  
"Then you'll die in one," Rose says annoyed before walking away from the cell door and lying on her stone bed.

* * *

"Princess Anna!" Gerda calls, running to the docks. "We got your letter."  
"Why didn't Elsa respond?" Anna asks concerned.  
"There is something we need to inform you," Gerda begins.  
"What is it? Is Elsa okay?" Anna asks, putting her bags on the ground.  
"Well, you see, just a little over a week ago, The Queen vanished," Gerda explains.  
"She what?!"  
"We've been looking for just over 7 days and nobody has seen her," Gerda explains again.

Anna quickly runs to the castle. The doors swing open and she runs inside, crashing into someone and taking them to the floor. "Watch where you're going!" The boy yells. Anna quickly stands. "That was rude," She says, slightly offended. "Han!"  
Han quickly notices it's the Princess and tries to run, but Kristoff grabs him in time.

"Where is she?" Kristoff demands. "Probably dead by now," Han laughs. "Where is she?" Anna demands more firmly then Kristoff had. "I'm not telling you anything," Han laughs. Kristoff throws him to the ground and Anna kicks him. "Where is she?!"  
"Dead!" Han yells.

Anna kicks him again. "Where is she?!"

"She's dead so why do you care!?" He yells. "I don't want to know if she's dead or alive, I want to know where she is!" Anna yells. "In the prison!" Han yells.

Anna and Kristoff quickly rush to the prison. The door flies open, startling Rose and Elsa.

"Elsa?" Anna calls. "Are you in here?"

"Anna," Elsa whispers. "Anna."

"Elsa? Kristoff, I don't think she's here," Anna says worried. "Let's look. We need to know for sure," Kristoff says.

Looking in all the cells, the reach cell 3. "She's in here!" Anna calls to Kristoff. He runs back down the hall with the keys and opens the door. "Elsa!" Anna quickly runs over and kneels next to her sister. "Anna," Elsa whispers.

"Kristoff, unchain her," Anna asks worried. Kristoff quickly unlocks the cuffs then picks the Queen up, fleeing the prison with Anna by his side.

* * *

"Your Majesty!" Gerda says worried as the princess and Kristoff enter the castle. "Put her here," A servant says, clearing off the couch in the living room. Kristoff gently puts Elsa on the couch. "Poor girl is filthy! Clean her up," A servant says.

Gerda quickly gets a bowl of cold water and a cloth. Anna carefully cleans Elsa. "How long have you been down there?"  
"Since the night you left for Corona," Elsa whispers.  
"Do you need anything?" Kristoff asks.  
"Get something to eat and a cold drink of water," Anna answers.

Kristoff quickly runs into the kitchen.

"Why are you back?" Elsa asks, sitting up. "I sent you a letter like you wanted but when you didn't respond, I feared the worst. Kristoff and I caught the 7pm ship and arrived at about 6am," Anna answers.  
"You came back because you were worried about me?" Elsa asks.  
"Of course! I don't care how much money it costs, how much time it takes, if it interrupted fun, or if it was for nothing. If you are in danger or I think you are, I will travel the world to get to you," Anna answers.

Elsa hugs Anna close with misty eyes. "I don't know what to say," She says. "Well, just say what do you think is right," Anna responds. "I can't express how much I love you and how amazing you are to this world and especially to me," Elsa explains.  
"You know that no matter what, I will always come to help you. We might not be together forever, but until then, I will always be there for you," Anna adds.  
"And you know that I would do the exact same thing for you. And when I'm gone, I know that you and Kristoff will be the best Queen and King," Elsa says.

Anna gently pulls out of the hug when she sees Kristoff entering with a tray of food and a drink.

"Breakfast, ma-lady," He says royally with a goofy British accent as he gives Elsa a proper meal. "Why, thank you kind sir," She responds, also with a goofy British accent.

Anna brushes the dirt off of her dress and puts her cloak aside. "Sorry about that. I suppose a bath is at hand," Elsa says, slightly embarrassed.  
"You're kidding, right? 1; you were locked in prison for nearly a week so I don't blame you for not being 100% spotless. 2; I run around outside, climbing trees, falling in mud, chasing pigs around, and farming. You really think that a little dirt is going to be a problem?" Anna asks.  
"Guess not," Elsa smiles. "And Kristoff, this is amazing. Thank you so much," She adds.  
"Yeah, don't mention it. It's the least I can do," Kristoff says smiling.

* * *

"How was breakfast?" Anna asks, taking the dishes into the kitchen. "It was amazing. Thank you Kristoff," Elsa answers.

"So, what do we do now?" Anna asks, sitting on the floor next to the couch. "Well, I still have work to do. The prisoners need to be taken care of A.S.A.P and that Alundyr fellow needs to be found and hopefully executed for his crimes," Elsa answers.  
"So, what exactly happened?" Kristoff asks.  
"Okay, so, the day you all left for Corona, I stayed in my room for a few minutes with Olaf then went to do some work. Around… 6 or 7pm, I went down to talk to Mister Alundyr about what he had done and see if his attitude had changed at all. Well, it hadn't. So, the next thing I know, I'm on the ground and he's unlocking the cuffs on his wrists. He then cuffs my hands and leaves the room, dropping the keys outside of the door. Got to admit, I was not happy about it. But then a week later, you show up and I finally get to leave the prison cell, and wonder why nobody came looking," Elsa explains.

"And he escaped?" Anna asks concerned. "Yeah, he sure did. Haven't seen him for about 3 days now. He could be anywhere," Elsa answers. "I have to get to work."

"If you're going back down into the prison, I'm coming," Anna says. "Anna—"  
"Nope. You're not talking me out of this. I'm coming with whether you like it or not," Anna interrupts.  
"Fine," Elsa sighs.

Both sisters head to the prison while Kristoff starts a search for Mister Alundyr.

* * *

"Where are we going first?" Anna asks following her sister. "Well first, I have to release Rose," Elsa says, reading a piece of paper that she holds.  
"Rose? You mean our friend Rose?"  
"That's the one. Go to Cell #2," Elsa says.

Anna unlocks the cell and releases Rose, who quickly thanks her and leaves the prison.

Anna then quickly catches up with the Queen.

"Who next?" She asks.  
"Well, we don't have very many prisoners—which is good—but the ones we do have are awful people who are either here for life, or are awaiting execution," Elsa answers.

"Why do you do this job? Why don't guards come down and deal with the dangerous stuff?"

"Because it takes longer for them to come down and meet the people, then explain to me who they are, then figure out what's going on, and—it's just easier for me to do it myself."

Anna understands, though she wishes that someone else could do this job.

"Stop," Elsa says, putting her arm out as Anna walks into it. "This door." She points to Cell #7. "Wait, why aren't they put in order? Like #1, then #2, then #3. Why are they in #3, #2 and #7?" Anna asks slightly confused. "Don't ask me. I just send them here," Elsa answers. "I'd rather you not come in. this chicks a little on the crazy side..." She adds.  
"Be careful then," Anna says.

Elsa unlocks the cell door and steps inside, leaving it ajar as she enters further. "Who's there?" A girl asks. "Queen Elsa," Elsa answers. "What do _you_ want, Queen?"  
"Not much. Show yourself," Elsa asks.

A tall girl with wavy dark brown hair and green/blue eyes climbs down from the ceiling, landing a few feet in front of Elsa.

"I see you broke the chains again," Elsa says, writing something down in her notebook. "Tell me your name?" Elsa asks. "Why do you care?" The girl asks, circling Elsa.  
"Tell me your name," Elsa repeats.  
"They used to call me Hope. Hated that name. You name me," She says.  
"I've got a lot of names for you right now, none of which are worthy in this kingdom," Elsa answers, annoyed. "Tell me your name."  
"Reubie Mysch," Reubie answers.  
"Age?" Elsa asks.  
"Older than you," Reubie laughs.  
"Congrats. Now, what is your age?" Elsa asks annoyed.  
"24," Reubie answers.  
"Ah, so you really are older. Still don't care. Anyway, do you know why you're here?" Elsa asks sounding bored and still annoyed.  
"I do indeed."  
"Why?"  
"You kill people and you end up in prison," Reubie says smirking.  
"How many have you killed," Elsa asks, taking a step back.  
"I don't know. 30? Maybe 40?" Reubie says.

Elsa looks at her with shock. "30-40 people?" She asks. Reubie smiles and nods her head. "Alright. That's all I need to know. Thank you." Elsa turns and grabs the door handle as Reubie pushes it shut. Standing quite a few inches taller than the small queen, Elsa backs away.

"Oh don't worry. I don't kill royals," Reubie laughs. "I torture them."

Reubie suddenly falls unconscious to the floor. Elsa quickly looks up to see her sister holding a frying pan. "Frying pans. Wow," Elsa says surprised. "Rapunzel taught me how to properly use it. Works well. You alright?" Anna asks. "Thanks to you I am," Elsa answers. "What's her sentencing?"  
"Death," Elsa answers, writing in her notebook. "I don't need psychos like her in this kingdom. We've got enough issues as is."  
"Agreed. So, who's next?" Anna asks.

Elsa opens her notebook and reads through the files. "Cell #10. It's the big one at the end of the hall."  
"Who are we dealing with?" Anna asks.  
"A couple of Hans' brothers. Caught them sneaking into the city just after you left," Elsa answers.  
"What's up with that family?!"  
"What's up with that kingdom," Elsa corrects.

Anna unlocks the cell door and slowly opens it. "They're sleeping."  
"Or dead," Elsa says, entering the room. "Or faking it…"  
"Be careful," Anna says, standing at the door.

"Don't pull any tricks," Elsa says, hesitantly walking closer to the sleeping men. "I need your names, ages, and why you're all in here."

Nobody moves, nobody makes any noise.

"I'm really, _really_ not in the mood to play games so if you're alive, tell me. If not, well, I guess you'll be left here until someone gets around to burying you," Elsa sighs.

The boys all stand up. "We're alive," 1 guy says.

"Good. I need names, Ages, and what you did to get in here—even though I know most of you already," Elsa explains, writing something in her notebook.

"You do realize that you're a small, delicate person versus us 4 large people, right? What makes you think you can tell was what to do?" A different guy asks.  
"I do realize that, thank you. Though I don't seem to care, do I? Now, you tell me who you are, how old you are, and why you're in here, then I'll be on my way," Elsa says. "Anna, lock the door."

Anna closes and locks the door so that nobody can leave.

"So, Who are you?" Elsa asks.

"Don't say anything," Another guy says. "We should tell her," A different guy says. "Are you nuts? She'll kill us!"  
"Not if we kill her first," A guy smirks.

"I wouldn't suggest that," Elsa says, closing her notebook. "Elsa," Anna says worried.  
"You brought a friend?" A guy asks.  
"My sister, actually. And she asked to come with," Elsa answers. "Who are you?"

"I'm Rihkardo, I'm 25, and I'm in here for sneaking around Arendelle," A different guy admits. "But that's all I've ever done."  
"Are you telling the truth?" Elsa asks unsure.  
"I am. I'm not like my brothers, alright? I know Hans has probably said the same thing, but I swear I'm not like them," Rihkardo explains.  
"Anna, take him into the other cell," Elsa says.

Anna walks over and cuffs Rihkardo's hands before leading him to the door. "Rihkardo," Elsa begins. Both Anna and Rihkardo turn around. "If you hurt her in any way, you will die."  
"I understand," Rihkardo says. Anna leads Rihkardo into the other cell and sits him down on a bench.

* * *

"Are you telling the truth?" She asks slightly nervous but also curious. "I am," He answers. "Hans… He—well, he always got what he wanted. Which I find strange because he's not a good person," Rihkardo begins.  
"Tell me about it," Anna sighs.  
"He got all of us to join him to try and sneak into Arendelle then take over. Our mission was to assassinate the Queen. I told him No but he said if I didn't, that I would be kicked out of the Southern Isles forever. I thought about it for a second, before deciding my home instead of the Queens' life. That was a stupid choice. I never thought about her family, her kingdom, herself, not even what would happen to me if she was hurt. Now look at me. I'm glad I'm here and not somewhere with her blood on my hands," Rihkardo finishes.  
"Stop it. You're making it hard for me to think you're lying," Anna says half-jokingly.  
"Look, I know my brothers have been awful to you and your sister and even the entire kingdom, but I swear I'm not like them. And I don't expect you to let me go—seriously—but I just thought you should know," He adds.  
"Well, Do you want to be set free? Or do you want to stay in prison?" Anna asks, sitting on the floor near the bench.  
"What I want is to be taught a lesson."  
"Like that?" Anna asks.  
"Never to listen to Hans again, no matter what idea he has," Rihkardo answers.

* * *

"So, are you going to tell me who you are or are we going to be standing here like idiots all night?" Elsa asks growing frustrated. "Cause, it's not a hard question to answer."

"Fine, we'll tell you," The tallest—probably oldest—guy says. "I'm Delis, I'm 34, and I'm here for numerous reasons."  
"Such as?" Elsa asks.  
"Let's see… treason mostly and well, sneaking around your kingdom," Delis answers.

"I'm Phraenk, I'm 29, and I'm here for treason," Phraenk sighs.

"I am Fenix and I'm here for treason," Fenix says sounding confident.

"Right, so you're all in for Treason?" Elsa asks. "Correct," Delis says. "What's our sentencing?" Fenix asks worried.

Elsa quickly reads over her notes and thinks about penalty's for them all. "Well, it seems here that some of you have been better than others. Fenix, you're here for 10 years. Phraenk, you're here for life. Delis, you're being sentenced to death."

"You can't do that. I'm not part of your kingdom," Delis quickly yells. "No, but you're currently in _my kingdom_. Most of the crimes you committed were in _my kingdom_. And since you're constantly trying to get into my kingdom, You are going to die in my kingdom," Elsa says.

She closes her notebook and turns towards the door. "You can't do this!" Fenix yells. "10 years? I'll be dead by then!"  
"That's partly the idea," Elsa sighs, reaching the door.

"No!" Delis yells. He pushes Elsa into the wall and slams the door shut.

* * *

"What was that?" Rihkardo asks nervously. "I'm not sure. Stay here," Anna says, running out of the cell and down the hall.

* * *

"You let us go!" Delis yells. "Anna!" Elsa screams, falling to the floor.

Anna quickly bangs on the door and looks for her keys before realizing she dropped them inside the cell.

The redhead runs back down the hall and into the room that holds Rihkardo. "You have to help me," She says franticly. "With what?" He asks. She uncuffs his hands and runs down the hall with him following. "We have to get the door open!" She says.

"Stand aside then," He warns. Anna pushes herself up against the wall and Rihkardo kicks the door down.

"Elsa!" Anna runs over and strikes Delis, knocking him over. She quickly helps her sister stand then the girls run out of the room. Rihkardo grabs the prison keys and Elsa's notebook, before slamming and locking the door.

"Are you two okay?" He asks, giving Elsa the keys and book. She quickly pushes him against the wall, holding his hands behind his back as she checks for weapons. "Why is he uncuffed?"  
"I needed someone's help. Elsa, you're bleeding," Anna says, gently touching Elsa's cheek right under her right eye.  
"Why—never mind. Go open the cell door," Elsa says.  
"You're going to lock him up again?" Anna asks, opening the door.

Elsa leads Rihkardo into the cell and makes him sit on the stone bed.  
"Until we can trust him, he's not going anywhere," Elsa says.  
"He saved us," Anna mutters to herself.  
"Anna, he works with Hans," Elsa sighs.  
"No I don't! Just cause he's my brother doesn't mean I work with him!" Rihkardo says in defense.  
"He's got a point," Anna agrees.  
"Look, whose side are you on? Mine or the prisoners?" Elsa asks.  
"I don't choose sides, even though I'm always on yours," Anna answers.  
"Do you work with Hans?" Elsa asks Rihkardo.  
"No. Like I said, just because he's my brother, doesn't mean I work with him. Anna, if Elsa suddenly turned evil and planned to destroy the world, would you help her do so because she's your sister?"  
"Well, probably not. I've already had to deal with mini, vampire, evil, opposite and normal Elsa so, I'd rather not come across another," Anna explains.  
"You may not find this fair, but my final decision is: Rihkardo will stay down here for life or until he earns himself out," Elsa says. She puts the keys in her pocket and flips through her notebook.  
"Anna, I'll stay. Don't worry about it," Rihkardo says.  
"Oh I'm not worrying. I agree with Elsa on this. We still don't know if we can trust you. Until you prove that trust, you will be staying down here for your entire life," Anna says.

Rihkardo gives her a shocked look. "You don't trust me? Or worry about me?" He asks sounding offended.  
"Currently, I don't trust you completely, and I don't worry about you 100%," Anna answers.

Rihkardo gives an angry look as Elsa and Anna leave the cell door, locking it behind them.

"Who next?" Anna sighs. "1 more, then we're leaving," Elsa answers. "Cell #5."

The girls walk down to Cell #5 and Elsa unlocks the cell door, slowly opening it. "Rohlyn?" She calls. A small child crawls out from under the stone bed.

"Elsa, why is there a child in here?" Anna asks confused. "She's nearly 12 years old. She's small, but dangerous," Elsa explains, taking Anna aside. "She killed her entire family," Elsa whispers. Anna covers her mouth in shock and backs away from the child.

"Rohlyn, did you eat dinner?" Elsa asks, straightening the blankets on the bed. Rohlyn nods her head and smiles. "Time for bed now," Elsa says, pulling back the covers. Rohlyn climbs into bed and Elsa tucks her in. "Goodnight," She whispers. "Night," Rohlyn whispers back before rolling over and hiding under her covers. "Name: Rohlyn. Age: 11. In here for: treason," Elsa says, nudging Anna out of the room.

"Is that all?" Anna asks with hope. "Yeah, that's all," Elsa sighs gratefully. "You're still bleeding," Anna says as they walk down the hall towards the stairs.

Elsa puts her fingers next to her eye and gently runs them under, quickly feeling the blood before noticing the cut. "It's not that bad," She insists. "You always say that! Oh don't worry, it's just a broken arm. Or, I'm fine, I only died!" Anna says frustrated. "Do I really say that?" Elsa asks. Anna quickly nods her head. "Yes, yes you do! All the time!"

"Oh… Sorry?" Elsa says. Anna sighs. "Yeah, yeah, I know." She swings her arm over Elsa's shoulder and pulls her closer as they leave the prison.

* * *

"Prisoners' taken care of?" Kristoff asks. "I hope so," Elsa says, putting a cold cloth on her cheek. "What happened?" Kristoff asks, getting out the medical kit.  
"They like to push their luck," Anna sighs.  
"Are you hurt?"  
"No, I'm fine," Anna assures him. "Lay down," She says, laying Elsa on the table.

Elsa lies down and Anna looks at her injuries. "You might get a black eye, but the cut doesn't need stitches. Though this one does," She says, picking up Elsa's arm. "Gees, Elsa, how did he do that?"  
"He grabbed the keys," Elsa answers.  
"He hit you with the keys?" Kristoff asks.  
"He stabbed and cut my arm with the keys," Elsa corrects him.  
"Psychotic moron," Anna mutters, cleaning the wound.

"Are you sure it needs stitches?" Elsa asks nervously.

Kristoff walks over and looks. "Oh yeah. Quite a few by the looks of it," He says. Elsa sighs. She hates needles and always has, so stitches are not her favorite thing.

"How should we do it?" Anna asks. "Um, Shouldn't we get the doctor to do it?" Kristoff asks. "No," Elsa quickly answers. The couple gives Elsa a confused look. "No, we shouldn't get the doctor to do it. I don't like that guy."

"Well, I'm not," Anna says. "Kristoff?"  
"Yeah, I'll do it," Kristoff sighs, preparing everything.  
"Wait, won't it hurt?" Elsa asks, pulling her sleeve up and revealing her injured arm.  
"Well, you have a few options. Stay awake, be knocked out, or be drunk so you don't notice it," Kristoff sighs.  
"Oh gees… I don't think any of those options are better," Elsa sighs.  
"Awake, knocked out, or drunk? Why?" Anna asks confused. "I'm not good with all the medical stuff…"  
"If she's awake, she'll feel the pain of getting stitches. If she's unconscious, she won't feel it till she wakes up. If she's intoxicated, then she won't notice completely. Though, do we want to deal with intoxicated Elsa?" Kristoff asks.  
"Not really," Elsa says. "I don't have to deal with me, yet I'm saying no…"  
"Decision needs to be made. The bleeding has slowed down, but it's still pretty bad," Anna says.  
"Alright. Um… Well, I'm not staying awake and I'm not getting knocked unconscious again so I guess…"  
"Here you go," Kristoff says, handing Elsa a drink.  
"Dude, this stuff is strong!" Elsa says concerned and nervous.  
"That's the idea. You don't want to drink too much. It's not healthy," Kristoff reminds her.

Hesitantly, Elsa takes the cap off the bottle. "Where did you get this?" She asks. "Cause last time I drank a drink that you gave me, I ended up switching bodies twice."  
"I got it from the kitchen," Kristoff assures her.  
"How much do I have to drink?" She asks nervously and grossed out.  
"Not much. You're little and this is really strong."

Not too sure about becoming intoxicated, Elsa hesitantly takes a sip of the alcohol. "Ugh, it's awful!"

"It's alcohol. What do you expect?" Anna giggles. "Hush it, you," Elsa giggles back. "Why don't we mix it?" Kristoff suggests. "Isn't that like really dangerous?" Elsa asks. "Not always. What's your favorite kind of drink?"  
"She likes anything cherry flavored, right?" Anna answers. Elsa nods her head. "Then I'll make a cherry drink with enough of this stuff in it," Kristoff explains.

Minutes later, the drink is made and Elsa had it all.

"What now?" Anna asks. "Well, I wouldn't necessarily trust her but we should probably like hold her down or something. I've never done this before, nor dealt with someone in this state," Kristoff answers.

Anna and Kristoff lead Elsa into her bedroom and lay her on her bed. Though all she's doing is playing with her braid.

"Well, she's not violent so that's good," Kristoff says. "Go get me the kit please and close the door."

Anna runs and grabs the kit then closes the bedroom door and kneels next to Kristoff, holding Elsa's hand. "Shouldn't we test it?" She asks. "Oh, right… Um," Kristoff picks up the needle and pokes Elsa's arm—but she doesn't move. Just simply looks up at the young boy.

"We're safe—I hope," He says. "Try to stay quiet and try to make sure that she doesn't move."

Anna and Kristoff trade places and Anna sits on the bed, holding Elsa's right hand while her left is playing with her braid. "This is normal… right? I always thought people who were drunk or intoxicated were violent or loud," Anna says confused. "Not always. Everybody reacts differently. Be grateful for what we got," Kristoff explains. "Oh yeah, and Drunk and Intoxicated are the same thing," He adds.

Elsa's grip tightens on Anna's hands. "She seems… different," Anna says trying to look Elsa in the eye. "She's just a little out of it," Kristoff assures her.  
"Are you almost done?" Anna asks.

Kristoff sighs. "Please try and be quiet," He asks. "Right, sorry," She says biting her lip.

The grip on Anna's hand tightens and Elsa moves her arm. "Sorry," Kristoff says. "What happened?" Anna asks. "Its fine, Anna," Kristoff answers, trying to focus.

Anna tries again to make eye contact with her sister, but gets no luck. "Elsa?" She whispers. Elsa looks up, but not into Anna's eyes. Anna doesn't know what to say, she just wanted to make sure that Elsa was alrightish.

"Almost finished," Kristoff says. "Good," Anna sighs, sitting back down.

"Ouch," Elsa says, moving her arm away from Kristoff. "Hey, Elsa, I need your arm if you want to get better," He says, gently holding her wrist. He slowly lays her arm flat out next to her and finishes up.

"Okay, done," He says. "Just, try not to play with it," He adds. Elsa puts her left hand over the stitches and looks at them confused. "We'll take the string out in a while, okay?" Kristoff says. Elsa slightly nods her head. "Do you want to sleep?" Anna asks.

Elsa quickly stands up and backs away from the couple. "Elsa, it's okay," Kristoff says. "Anna, did you lock the door?"

Anna nods her head. "And the window," She adds.

Elsa turns and tries to open the door, but doesn't have the keys. "Elsa, it's okay, calm down," Anna says worried as she puts her arms around her sister from behind and pulls her away from the door. "Kristoff, help."

Kristoff quickly helps Anna try and control the queen. "Elsa, just breathe," Anna says, holding her sister to the floor. Elsa puts both her hands around her sisters' neck, though Anna doesn't seem to notice or care. "Breathe," Anna repeats.  
"Anna, she's got your neck," Kristoff warns.  
"I know," Anna says.

Anna finally makes eye contact with Elsa. "Just breathe," She repeats. "You're okay."

Elsa's grip tightens a bit and Anna takes a deep breath. "It's okay. We're not going to hurt you, alright?"

Elsa's eyes narrow as if she doesn't trust either of them. "Kristoff, is this normal?" Anna asks confused and concerned. "Not normally normal but she's not the first person with this reaction," Kristoff answers. "I'd rather her not have her hands around your neck, though," He adds.

Anna puts her hands around Elsa's wrists. "Let go please," She asks calmly. Elsa's grip tightens. "Elsa, let go please. Okay, you're now hurting me," Anna says. Elsa doesn't listen though. "Kristoff," Anna says, trying to remove Elsa's hands. "Kristoff!"

Kristoff holds a cloth over Elsa's mouth and nose and her grip releases. Her hands fall onto her stomach, and her eyes slowly close. "What did you do?" Anna asks concerned. "She'll be fine. Trust me," Kristoff says, picking up the queen and putting her in bed. "Are you okay?" He asks. "Yeah, I'm fine," Anna answers.

The couple quickly leaves the room.

* * *

"_Let it go! Let it go! And I'll rise like the break of dawn! Let it go! Let it go! That perfect girl is gone! Here I stand in the light of day!"_ Elsa sings. "_Let the storm rage __**ON**_!" On the last note, everybody applauds. "_The cold never bothered me anyway_," Elsa turns around, swinging her cape like she did in her castle.

Everybody applauds louder. Elsa bites her lip, smiling grandly, excitedly and nervously before bowing. "That was spectacular!" A woman says.  
"Well, thank you," Elsa says excitedly, trying to remain royal like.

"For the first time in forever!" Somebody requests, reading a list of songs.

"Princess Anna, if you could come up to the stage please," Elsa calls. Anna runs through the crowds and onto the landing. "This is your song."

Anna bites her lip and smiles nervously and excitedly to the crowd. "This song is nothing compared to Let It Go," Anna laughs. "Oh, nonsense! This song is amazing! Music!" Elsa calls. The music quickly starts.

"It's coronation day!" Anna says excitedly, getting into her own character. "_The window is open, so's that door! I didn't know they did that anymore! Who knew we owned 8 thousand salad plates?"_ She sings. Elsa can't help but giggles at the lyrics, though her sister truly does have a magical voice.

_"__Cause for the first time in forever, there'll be Magic, there'll be fun! For the first time in forever, I could be noticed by someone. And I know it's totally crazy, to dream I'd find Romance! But for the first time in forever! At least I've got a chance,_" She sings.

Elsa slowly steps forward and stands next to her sister. Anna didn't know Elsa had a part of this song as well, though she doesn't mind at all and is super excited to hear Elsa sing again. The music suddenly slows down and Elsa closes her eyes, taking a deep breath.

"_Don't let them in. Don't let them see. Be the good girl, you always have to be. Conceal, don't feel, put on a show. Make one wrong move and everyone will know! But it's only for today_," She sings.  
"_It's only for today!_" Anna repeats.  
"_It's agony to wait_!"  
_"It's agony to wait!"_  
"_Tell the guards to open up, the gate!" _Elsa sings, holding that last note for a while.  
"_The gate_!" Anna sings.

"_For the first time in forever!_"  
"_Don't let them in don't let them see,"  
"I'm getting what I'm dreaming of!"  
"Be the good girl you always have to be."  
"A chance to change my lonely world!"  
"Conceal,"  
"A chance to find true love!"  
Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know!"  
"And I know it all ends tomorrow! So it has to be today! Cause for the first time in forever! For the first time in forever! Nothing's in my __**way!**_" Anna finishes.

The music stops and the audience applaud as Anna tries to catch her breath. "You have an amazing voice," Elsa comments, giving her sister a hug. "Obviously you haven't heard your own," Anna responds. "But thank you."

Both sister turn back to the audience and bow, smiling grandly. "Did you really sing those words?" Anna asks, still looking at the crowd. "I did. Did you really sing a song about finding true love?" Elsa asks. "I did," Anna responds. Neither of them seems to mind, since the song was amazing and they're too happy to care.

"Love is an open door!" A guy calls.

Anna and Elsa quickly look at each other. Elsa confused, and Anna wide eyed. "What song is that?" Elsa asks. "Why is that on the list?" Anna asks. "I'm not sure. I've never even heard that song," Elsa answers. "It's the first song that… Hans and I sang together. But why is it on the list?" Anna admits. "Again, I'm not sure," Elsa answers.

"What. You're not looking to do a duet?" Hans asks.

Elsa and Anna quickly turn around and gasp when they see Hans standing in front of them.

* * *

**Yeah that's right. You got so much stuff in this chapter.**

**Rapunzel's gone, Merida's gone, Eugene's gone, Amanda's gone, Arlana's gone, Anna was gone for a minute. YIKES!  
(all these people leaving is the reason for the title. 'the hard part in life' is saying goodbye to the ones you love IMO)**

**Elsa got locked in prison, Elsa got beaten up in prison, Elsa got drunk, then Elsa rocked out on stage.  
Anna went to Corona, Anna danced and laughed in Corona, Anna had to control her intoxicated sister, then Anna rocked out on stage. Hmm...**

**Well, the next chapter is going to be super exciting! YAY!**

**Hans is back... Tell me how you feel about that!**

**And don't worry. This book is only just beginning.**

**Thank you sooooooo much for reading!**

**-Annika**


	13. Elsa vs Eliza

"Elsa?" Anna's voice is faint and muffled. "Elsa? Are you okay?"

Elsa's eyes open only slightly due to the bright light. She's clearly lying on the floor and a bunch of concerned people, including Anna, standing around her. "Give her some space!" A guard shouts, moving the people aside. "Come on, give the girl some room!"

Anna takes Elsa's hand and helps her stand up. "Anna? What happened?" She asks, brushing off her dress. "You tell me," Anna says confused. "Are you sure you're alright?"  
"I'm okay. But, what happened? Why was I on the floor?" Elsa asks.  
"Well, we were singing on stage and a little after we finished singing, you froze and just stared off into space. You began slowly walking forward, pushing people aside, and ignoring me when I called for you. Then suddenly, you screamed extremely loudly and passed out," Anna explains with concern. "What happened?"  
"I don't know. The last thing I remember is seeing the audience and you smiling and having a good time. Now I'm here," Elsa explains confused and holding her head with 1 hand.  
"Did you hit your head?" Gerda asks.  
"I think so," Elsa says. "But, I'm alright."

"Is she okay?" A woman asks. "I'm alright everybody. Sorry to scare you," Elsa says so everybody can hear.

They all quickly applaud as Elsa tries not to cover her ears from the noise.

Elsa looks up at Anna and tries to focus in, but her vision is blurry. "Elsa?" Anna says concerned.

Elsa quickly covers her eyes at the light. "What's going on?" A woman asks. "Is she okay?" Another person asks.

"Anna," Elsa says faintly. "Catch."

Anna doesn't understand right away but when Elsa falls forward, it all quickly makes sense. "Go get the physician!" Anna says quickly. A couple of guards quickly run to get help. "Elsa?" Anna asks, gently getting on her knees while trying not to drop her sister. "Elsa?"

Everybody quickly backs away giving the sisters' room, but they all continue to watch with concern.

"Elsa? Look at me," Anna says, holding Elsa's head. "Kristoff, come here," She asks. Kristoff quickly comes over and kneels down next to his girlfriend. "Look at her eyes," Anna says.  
"Oh boy, this isn't good… Get a physician, now!" Kristoff calls.  
"What's wrong with her?" Anna asks terrified.  
"She hit her head when she fell," Kristoff answers.  
"Will she be okay?" Anna asks.

"Yes, she will," Rapunzel says, quickly running over to her cousins. "Rapunzel! What are you doing here?" Anna asks. "Here to save the day, of course," Rapunzel answers with a chuckle. Soon enough, she heals the queen, but is unable to stop the headache, dizziness, and other things that may be. But she got rid of the brain damage that the queen had from falling and hitting her head on the tile floor.

"She'll be alright," Rapunzel says.

The crowd quickly applauds.

"Well, look who we have here," A girl says. Elsa quickly sits up and tries to get her balance and vision before standing with Anna's help.  
"Wow girl, what happened to you?" She asks.  
"Eliza, what are you doing here?" Elsa asks nearly falling over again. Thankfully, Anna catches her. "Maybe you should sit down," Anna suggests.

A woman brings over a chair and Anna sits Elsa down. "What happened to you, Elsa?" Eliza asks. "Why do you care?" Elsa sneers. "Ooo, girl got an attitude suddenly," Eliza laughs.  
"Elsa, who is this?" Anna asks.  
"Her name is Eliza. I'm guessing, criminal," Elsa says.  
"You remembered! Good for you Els," Eliza says.  
"Stop calling me that," Elsa quickly says. "Why are you here?"  
"To get what you took from me," She responds.

"Elsa, what is she talking about?" Anna asks.  
"This your sister?" Eliza asks.  
"Yes. I'm Princess Anna. Who the hell are you?" Anna asks.  
"Names Eliza. Call me… Eliza."  
"Good. Now, how do you know my sister?"  
"We have a past," Eliza answers. "Don't we, girl?"  
"I have a name, _girl_," Elsa says annoyed.  
"Right, you don't do the nickname shtuff. Alright, fine. Should we just cut to the chase then?" Eliza asks, walking closer to the royals.

Rapunzel nervously steps in front of her cousins. "I wouldn't suggest that," She says.  
"Anna, Rapunzel, get out of here now," Elsa says, standing up.  
"Elsa," Anna begins.  
"I'm fine. Get out of here!" Elsa repeats.

Anna and Rapunzel quickly leave the room with Kristoff following. "Kristoff, stay out there and keep an eye on her," Anna begs. Kristoff sighs. "Stay safe please."  
The couple kiss then run in opposite directions.

Kristoff stands in the crowd keeping an eye on Elsa.

"What do you want?" Elsa asks. "What you took from me," Eliza answers. "What did I take?" Elsa asks confused. Eliza laughs. "You're kidding, right? You took everything from me!"

Elsa looks at her confused. "Everything? I don't even remember taking 1 thing," She says.  
"You came and you took everything," Eliza says.  
"You're not here because of that. You're here because Hans is your new boyfriend," Elsa says suddenly realizing. "You came because he sent you!"

An evil smirk spreads across Eliza's face. "Yes. You figured it out. You know, Anna was easier to trick then you. You're smart."  
"Anna's smart too," Elsa argues.  
"Then why did she run out on poor sissy?" Eliza taunts.  
"Because I told her too. She did the smart thing by leaving," Elsa says.

The crowd backs a few more steps away, unsure of who this stranger is and how she knows the Queen.

"Why did he send you?" Elsa asks.  
"Reasons," Eliza answers.  
Elsa sighs. "What reasons?"  
"Well, you see, you have 4 of his brothers right now locked in your prison. We want them back. But instead of making this simple and boring, he ordered us to also kill you. But since I'm going to prison anyway…"

Eliza runs at the queen. Both girls grab each others' arms and Elsa knocks Eliza to the ground landing on top of her.

"Somebody do something!" A woman yells panicking.

Elsa strikes Eliza twice before getting pushed off and landing on her back. She quickly stands to her feet and throws ice at Eliza, knocking her down.

"Elsa!" Kristoff yells. "Don't worry about me!" Elsa tells him.

Eliza throws a chair at Elsa. She quickly puts both her arms up and the chair hits her then falls to the floor. "Are you serious?!" She yells, throwing more ice at Eliza.

The crowd screams in fear. But not of Elsa or her magic; of Eliza.

Eliza pulls something sharp out of her pocket and grasps it in her hand before running at the queen. "Elsa, she has a weapon!" A woman warns.

Elsa dodges out of the way and faces Eliza, backing away. "Now you're afraid of me?" Eliza laughs. "No. I'm afraid of me," Elsa answers. "You're afraid of yourself? Why ever so?" Eliza laughs. Elsa quickly pins Eliza to the wall with ice. "That's why."

Eliza throws the sharp object at Elsa. It flies through the air, making it's mark, and stabbing into its target.

With a scream and a few bad words, Elsa stumbles backwards into a strangers' arms. "Elsa!" Kristoff quickly runs over and takes her from the stranger. "Thank you," He says.

"Kristoff, get it out," Elsa asks, putting her hand under the object in her arm. Before he has a chance, he gets distracted by something strange.

Elsa suddenly loses control of her body and falls to the floor, completely limp. Her eyes stare up at the ceiling for a few seconds before she blinks. The same thing happened to Eliza.

"Get Eliza out of here!" Elsa orders.

A few guards pick Eliza up and she begins kicking and screaming for them to put her down. "Kristoff!" She calls. "Kristoff!"

Kristoff doesn't help her. He helps Elsa. "Are you alright?" He asks. "Just fine, boy. Thanks," Elsa answers, quickly standing up. "I want her taken to the prison straight away," She orders.  
"Did you just call me 'boy'?" Kristoff asks confused.  
"Right. Sorry, having issues with names. You are… Kristopher?" Elsa asks unsure.  
"Kristoff?" Kristoff says confused. "Are you sure you're alright?"  
"Yeah, I'm alright. Where's Anna?"  
"You mean Anna," Kristoff says.  
"Not Anne-Uh but On-Uh? That's strange," Elsa says.  
"That's her name. Let's go," Kristoff says, leading Elsa out of the ballroom.

"Anna!" He calls entering another room. "We're over here," Anna says as her and Rapunzel walk out of a different room. "Elsa!" Anna quickly hugs the queen. "Are you alright? You had me worried!"  
"Yeah, I'm fine," Elsa says. "Where's my bedroom?"

Everybody looks at her confused. "My memory is shot right now… Forgetting things," She explains. Everybody does a 'oh' then Anna takes Elsa up to her bedroom. "This is your room."  
"Thanks. I'm gonna change," Elsa says.  
"Alright. If you need anything just let me know," Anna tells her.

Anna leaves the room and Elsa closes the door.

"Did it work? Yup, it worked," She says to herself, entering Elsa's bathroom. She looks in the mirror. "Yikes she's bright, isn't she? Gonna have to get used to being Queen. Some things are going to change, starting with that damn Princess."

Elsa unbraids her hair and lets it flow over her shoulders. "I, Queen Eliza—nope, Queen Elsa, charge Princess Anna with Treason and sentence her to death," She says looking in the mirror. "Now… who am I going to kill?"

"Elsa?" Someone asks, gently knocking on the door. Eliza picks up a towel and wraps it around herself before opening the door. "Who are you?" She asks with a bitchy attitude. "Rapunzel? Your cousin?" Rapunzel says concerned. "Oh right. Rapunzel."  
"Yeah…. Anyway, you forgot this downstairs," Rapunzel says, handing Eliza Elsa's crown.  
"Thanks," Eliza smirks, closing the bathroom door.

Rapunzel shrugs and walks out of the bedroom.

"Queen Elsa? That's me now," Eliza smirks.

* * *

"What are you doing?!" Eliza asks as she's dragged into the prison. "Let me go!"  
"Queens' orders, you stay down here," A guard says, forcing Eliza into the cell.  
"But I'm the Queen!" Eliza says. "Queen Elsa!"  
"Yeah, sure. And I'm the princess, right?" The guard laughs. "You're sick."

The guards close and lock the cell door, leaving Eliza alone.

"What the hell is going on?" She asks herself. Eliza stands up and looks at the window, gasping at her reflection. It's such a startle, that she falls backwards. "Eliza what did you do?" She says quietly.

So many strange thoughts run through her mind and she finally manages to stand up, looking at her reflection. "I'm not Eliza," She says fearfully. "I've got to get out of here!"

She turns around and runs to the cell door. "Hello? Is anybody there?" She yells down the halls. Eliza's voice echoes. "Hello!"

A guard walks up to the cell door and opens it. "What do you want, Eliza?" He asks sounding disgusted. "You have to let me go, please! I'm not Eliza, I'm Queen Elsa!" Elsa says desperately. "Am I supposed to believe this?" He laughs. "I wonder what happens to people like you." He pushes her backwards and she falls to the floor. "You're so dead, Eliza," Elsa whispers to herself. "Don't touch me again," She orders the guard.  
"On what planet do you think that you can boss me around? You're nothing but a killer," The guard sneers. "An animal at that!"

As soon as he kicks her, she grows extremely angry. Quickly stand to her feet, she grabs his sword, pushes him against the wall, then leaves the cell, locking it behind her. "Eliza! Get back here!" He yells. "I'm Elsa!" Elsa yells, leaving the prison.

She opens the prison door and is blinded by the sudden sunlight. "Get her!" A guard yells. Elsa gasps and looks up, seeing a bunch of guards running towards her. She quickly runs through the guards training area and towards the castle.

* * *

"Perfect," Eliza smirks, leaving the bathroom. She then opens her bedroom door and walks down the hallway. "Elsa," Anna says, nearly walking into her sister as she leaves her own room. "Elsa—whoa…"  
"Problem? Eliza asks.  
"What happened to you?" Anna asks.  
"Not much. Do you like?" Eliza asks.  
"Uh, sure… But don't you think it's a bit—oh, I don't know… dark and scary?"

Eliza sighs. "You just don't understand me, do you?" She smirks.

Confused, Anna watches as her sister walks down the hallway, running her fingers along the wall. "Ooookaay," Anna turns and walks the other way, not thinking much about her sisters' new appearance and behavior.  
(black pants with a red, fancy shirt, black, heeled boots, kinky hair falling over her shoulders, black eye makeup, dark red lip stick, and a weird new attitude)

"Hey, Anna, wanna come to my house?" Rapunzel asks. "You have a house here?" Anna asks confused. "Yeah, I figured, If I'm coming over here so much to save your butt from trouble, I mine as well get a house."  
"Alright, then let's go," Anna smiles.

The girls link arms and leave the castle, heading into Arendelle after telling Gerda where they were going.

* * *

"Stop her!" A guard yells. Elsa continues running and finally reaches the castle doors. She quickly opens them and runs past the other guards trying to get her. "Gerda, where's Anna?" She calls, running up the stairs as the guards follow. "At Rapunzel's house! Who are you?" Gerda asks as Elsa runs past her. "Queen Elsa!" Elsa answers, running around the corner. Gerda steps back against the wall, confused as all the guards run past her.

Elsa runs up the other set of stairs and through the attic, soon finding herself on the roof. "Yes, Elsa, do that stupid move by going on the roof!" She mutters to herself. "Think, think…"

The guards bang on the trap door as it begins to break. Elsa slides down the roof, landing on the lower roof. "Fire!" A guard yells.

Elsa gasps and quickly looks up to see arrows flying at her. She jumps off the other roof, and lands on a lower one.

"Fire!" The guard yells again.

Elsa runs down the roof and approaches the edge. As soon as she sees the arrows flying towards her, she jumps off the roof, reaching for the roof on the other side. In mid air, an arrow strikes her arm. She screams in pain, but luckily grabs onto the roof on the other side.

"Fire!" The guard yells again.

"That's it. I'm dead," Elsa says to herself. She is unable to pull herself up due to her injured arm. Elsa looks down at the ground, which is 2 stories down. If she falls, she could break a leg or worse. She can't run with a broken leg.

A few guards show up and grabs her arms then drag her onto the roof. "Don't move," A guard says, getting out hand cuffs. "Nope, not again," Elsa says, knocking the hand cuffs out of his hands before running off over the roof. "Thanks for the help getting up! Would've sucked if I fell!"

She slides down the roof, and goes right over the edge, landing in the fountain beneath. "Thank gosh for deep fountains," She says to herself, climbing out of the blood-stained water and running away from the castle. She pulls the arrow out of her arm, and hits one of the guards who tried to grab her.  
The she continues running to Arendelle.

* * *

**_Knock, Knock, Knock…_**

"I've got it," Rapunzel says standing up from her and Anna's game. She opens the door to see Elsa all gothic like. "You weren't kidding, Anna. Yikes," She says surprised. "Rapunzel," Eliza says smirking. She quickly strikes the princess, knocking her unconscious. Anna quickly stands up and runs over to Rapunzel.  
"What the heck was that for?" She asks. Eliza only laughs. She pulls the same object that she threw at Elsa out of her pocket and stabs it into Anna's back. The princess screams Elsa's name in pain before falling forward, limp and barely conscious.

A few moments later, Anna wakes up with slightly blurry vision and the first thing she sees is Rapunzel. "Punz? Are you okay?" She asks. She puts her hands on Rapunzel, and notices that she's more pale than she used to be. But she figures it's just because she got hurt then passed out.

"Rapunzel?"

Rapunzel's eyes flutter open and as soon as she sees Anna, she crawls away in fear. "Rapunzel, what's wrong?" Anna asks confused. "Get away from me!" Rapunzel shouts fearfully. "Whoa, what's up with you?" Anna asks, standing up. "You hit me! That's what's wrong!" Rapunzel shouts. "Hit you? I wouldn't hit you ever!" Anna assures her. "You just did and—wait, where's Anna?" Rapunzel asks.  
"What do you mean 'where's Anna'? I'm right here!"

Rapunzel sighs. "Look, Elsa, I know that you got hurt and all, but why are you acting like this?"

"Why did you call me Elsa?" Anna asks confused. "Why are you calling yourself Anna?" Rapunzel asks just as confused.

Anna turns around and looks in the mirror, screaming when she's sees Elsa instead of herself. "Whoa, Elsa, what's wrong?!" Rapunzel asks. "I'm not Elsa! I'm Anna!" Anna says trying to catch her breath. "You both switched again?" Rapunzel asks. "I guess so," Anna says, calming down.  
"What should we do?"

**_Knock, Knock, Knock…_**

Anna opens the door to see Eliza.  
(Anna looks like Elsa. Anna thinks that Elsa is in her body and Eliza is herself. Elsa looks like Eliza. Elsa thinks that Eliza is in her body and Anna is herself. Eliza looks like Anna. Eliza knows that Elsa is in Eliza's body, and Anna is in Elsa's)

"You!" Elsa says angrily. "You!" Anna says angrily.

Both girls' get into a fight and end up falling down the front stairs and landing in the grass. "Both of you knock it off!" Rapunzel shouts, taking Anna away from who she thinks is Eliza. "Rapunzel? What are you doing here?" Elsa asks.  
"How did you switch?" Rapunzel asks. "Where's Elsa?"  
"I'm Elsa," Elsa says, standing up. "Eliza switched us up when we got into a fight at the party."  
"So, Eliza is in Anna's body?" Rapunzel says confused.  
"Wait, who's this?" Elsa asks, pointing to herself/Anna.  
"Anna looks like Elsa, Elsa looks like Eliza, Eliza looks like Anna. This is weird," Rapunzel sighs.  
"Wait, you're Anna?" Elsa asks. "And you're Elsa?" Anna asks. "Oh gees, I'm so sorry!" Elsa says, quickly hugging her sister. "I thought you were Eliza!"  
"I thought you were Eliza," Anna says.

"Elsa, your arm," Rapunzel says. "I got shot. Turns out, all the guards in Arendelle want to capture me. Yay," Elsa says that last part sarcastically. "Anna, why do I look like I had a trip to hell?" She asks confused.  
"Oh… Well, you and Eliza were switched at first so she gave you a make-over. I switched with her a few minutes before you showed up," Anna explains. "I hate this as much as you do. I can't breathe!"

Elsa giggles. "Need help?"  
"Please," Anna asks.

Elsa leads Anna upstairs and into the bathroom. "Be right back," Elsa quickly runs out of the bathroom. "Rapunzel, can she wear one of your dresses?"  
"Yeah, go ahead!" Rapunzel calls back.

Elsa grabs a pink and purple, fancyish dress and takes it into the bathroom. "Okay, let's see here…" She says, looking at Anna from head to toe.

Elsa gets a wet cloth and washes off the lip stick, but leaves the black eye makeup. She then unzips the leather jacket and takes it off of Anna, putting it aside. "What're you doing?" Anna asks slightly nervous. "Getting you dressed into something I would wear," Elsa answers. "Whoa, I'm not getting undressed!" Anna quickly says. Elsa sighs. "Anna, it's my body. What is there that I haven't seen?"  
"Oh right… Good point… But, what if I see?"  
"I don't care. If you care, then just don't look," Elsa says. "Okay," Anna says.

"Let's see here…" Elsa takes Anna's shirt off and puts it aside. Anna's first instinct is to cross her arms. "You're wearing underwear," Elsa sighs. "Oh, right," Anna says, uncrossing her arms. "Alright. Stick 'Em up," Elsa says. Anna puts her hands in the air and Elsa puts the dress on her. She walks behind and ties the dress in a snowflake shape.

"I'll let you take your pants off," Elsa says. "That's disturbing…" Anna says awkwardly. But she takes them off anyway and puts them aside. "What now?" She asks.

Elsa turns back around. "Hmm… Keep the boots. They're nice. But I think we should braid the hair," She answers. Elsa quickly puts Anna's long, white hair into a side braid that falls over her left shoulder. "That should do it," Elsa says. Anna turns and looks in the mirror. "You should be a stylist," Anna smiles. "This is so cool!"

"Except for the pink part… Did that one for you," Elsa says. "Thanks," Anna smiles. "No problem."

Both girls walk out of the bathroom, but Elsa suddenly stops. "I think I want to make her regret changing us," She says mischievously. "How are you going to do that?" Anna asks. "Go get me all of the hair dye you can find," Elsa says, walking back into the bathroom.

(How Eliza looks: Medium length dark brown hair, green eyes, super pale skin, dark red lips, lots of black eye makeup, black leather jacket, black tee-shirt, black pants, and tall black books with a slight heel. So, she's Goth :3)

"Dear Eliza: How do you feel about blonde hair, light makeup, and a cheerful dress?" Elsa asks, taking off the makeup she currently wears. "Who cares how stupid you look. Even without the hair color, I hope you enjoy being cheerful looking."

Anna enters the room. "I found no hair dye, sorry," She says. "It's alright. Ready to do a full on makeover?" Elsa asks, taking off her jacket. "Go choose a girly dress, preferably pink."

Anna smiles and runs into Rapunzel's room, looking through her dresser.

She runs back into the bathroom and gives Elsa a pink and frilly dress. "Thanks sis." Elsa quickly gets dress then puts her hair into two pigtails, similar to Anna's braids, just they're not braided. She puts on pink lipstick, and light purple eye shadow—just a shading though so you get a shadow, not visible purple.

"What do you think?" Elsa asks. "Well, you look good in my opinion. Looks like something Punzie or I would wear," Anna answers honestly. "She's going to hate it."

Both sisters' run back downstairs. Rapunzel is watching out the window. "What's going on?" Anna asks. "Fight outside. Bunch of guards. Though, I can't see who with," Rapunzel answers.

A large ice spike flies through the wall, hitting Elsa, going through her, but knocking her to the floor in pain.

"Elsa!" Anna quickly runs over. "What happened?"  
"I think psycho bitch learned how to shoot ice," Elsa answers, standing up.  
Anna giggles. "Psycho bitch," She giggles again. "Language, missy," Elsa teases.

All 3 relatives run outside. "What did you do to me?" Eliza asks, walking towards Elsa. "Do you like it? Thought you might," Elsa teases. "Now way, miss. We're switching back right now," Eliza says. She grabs the same object once more and stabs it into Elsa's side. Both girls fall unconscious onto the ground. Accidentally, Anna kneels down on the object and cuts her leg, also passing out.

Rapunzel tells the guards to stay put. "Why were you fighting Princess Anna?" She asks confused. "We didn't want to. But she stole the Queen's magic somehow and attacked us," A guard answers. "Okay. Stand down for a minute please," Rapunzel says.

Elsa, Anna, and Eliza all wake up around the same time. "Who's who?" Rapunzel asks. "I'm Elsa." Rapunzel looks at her unsure. "You look like Elsa, but are you Elsa?" Rapunzel asks. "I'm Elsa," Eliza lies. "Okay. Anna, who are you?" Rapunzel asks confused. "I'm me again!" Anna says excitedly. "Eliza is herself then," Rapunzel says angrily. Elsa (who looks like Eliza) stands up. "Who's who?" She asks confused. "Why do you care?" Rapunzel sneers. "Punz, what's up?" Elsa asks confused. Eliza strikes Elsa so hard; she falls to the ground nearly unconscious. "Alright, well, Elsa, Anna, we should go home," Rapunzel says. "Yeah," Eliza agrees. "Home." She turns to the guards. "Take her to the prison, give her a damn good beating, and then leave her there. I'll deal with her later."

"Yes your Majesty," The guards say, picking up Elsa and dragging her towards the prison. As she's helplessly dragged away, she and Anna make eye contact and Anna instantly knows; that's her sister. Moving just her lips, she says 'I'll come help you'. Elsa gives a slight smile before the guards pick her up and carry her instead of dragging her.

"Anna, let's go home," Eliza smirks. "I-I don't really want to right now," Anna says. "I don't care what you want. I am the Queen and your oldest sister and technically your legal guardian since our parents' died, so you will listen to me. Go home, now," Eliza orders. Anna glares at her before turning and storming home.

"Was that necessary?" Rapunzel asks. Eliza turns around quickly, striking Rapunzel and knocking her unconscious. "Yes. Yes it was."

She grabs Rapunzel's wrists and drags her into her house.

* * *

"Let me go!" Elsa screams, trying to escape the guards. "Please, believe me! I'm not Eliza! She switched our bodies! Just like what had happened last time!"  
"She could be telling the truth," A guard says.  
"Or she could be lying. If we let her go, we could get tons of people killed, including the Queen and Princess," Another guard says.  
"I am the Queen! Anna is still with Eliza and she might get hurt!" Elsa says frantically. "Please, just let me go!"

The guards throw Elsa into a cell. A few walk off but others' walk in, closing and locking the door behind them. "Please," Elsa begs, crawling away from the guards. "We have orders from the Queen. Her words were: Take her to the prison, give her a damn good beating, then leave her there," A guard explains.  
"I am the Queen," Elsa says, tearing up with fear. "And if you do hit me, or beat me in any way, you'll regret it after I get changed back," Elsa threatens menacingly.

1 guard leaves, but 2 stay behind. "We don't believe you," 1 guard says. "We got orders. We stick to those orders."

The guard picks Elsa up and throws her to the ground. She rolls a bit before slamming into the wall. The guards both walk over and continue to beat her.

* * *

"Elsa, what're you doing?" Rapunzel asks, waking up tied to a chair. "I'm not Elsa, you moron. Elsa is currently in prison getting the life beat out of her. Anna went home, and now it's just you and me," Eliza taunts. "Eliza, what is your deal?" Rapunzel asks with fear.  
"You see, Elsa and I were never close. She took all I had. So to get it back, she gets to suffer. She will be set free eventually, but first I have to remove that awful and annoying Princess," Eliza taunts.  
"If you hurt Anna, I'll kill you," Rapunzel warns.

Eliza slaps her, though she doesn't care. "What does this have to do with me?"  
"You're related to them, and you've been around the entire time," Eliza answers. "Excuse me while I take care of Anna."

And with that, Eliza leaves the room.

* * *

The castle doors slam shut and Anna walks angrily through the castle. "Anna, dear, what's wrong?" Gerda asks. "Gerda, where did they take Eliza?"  
"Why, dear? She's being dealt with," Gerda says.  
"What do you mean 'dealt with'?" Anna asks nervously.  
"Well, the guards were going to follow the Queen's orders. Eliza will be totured then put to death," Gerda answers.

Anna grows overwhelmed with fear and worry. "Gerda, where is Eliza?"  
"You can't go there. It's not safe," Gerda says, putting the dishes she was carrying in the sink.  
"Gerda, Eliza and Elsa switched bodies! Elsa looks like Eliza! I need to know where she is before she gets hurt or killed!" Anna finally explains.  
"Oh my goodness! Nobody said anything! She's in the torture chamber," Gerda explains.  
"We don't have a torture chamber," Anna says confused.  
"We do. Have for centuries. You and Elsa were never told about it. I'll take you there. Hurry! She's been in there for a while!"

Both girls' rush down the hallway and too the basement.

* * *

"We don't want to kill her yet," The torturer says to his assistant. "Why? She's going to be killed anyway. Why not get it over with?" The assistant asks.  
"Because we're not the killer. The Queen is," The torturer responds.

"No she's not," Elsa says.

Chained to a torture devise called "The Rack" in just her underwear with wounds everywhere, she's hopeless against escape.

"Look, Eliza, you don't know the Queen. I do. And I know, that she's young, she's stupid, she knows nothing about being queen, and she's only respected because the people fear her magic!" The torturer yells, slashing Elsa's stomach with a whip.

"Yes, she's young, she can be stupid, she doesn't know everything about being queen, and maybe people on respect her cause they fear her. But believe me when I tell you, that I know the Queen better than anybody here!" Elsa nearly yells.

"Why don't I turn the machine on and see how funny this is afterwards," The torturer says angrily.  
"I never said it was funny," Elsa says nervously. Overall, she doesn't 100% care if the machine is turned on, because it's not her body that will be destroyed. Though if she dies, she's gone and it's over. Plus all the torture she goes through, she feels the pain for it. Eliza only gets the aftermath and dealing with the healing.

"I don't even know what that thing does," The assistant says. "Would you like to see?" The torturer asks. The assistant nods his head.

The torturer tightens the chains around Elsa's wrists and ankles. "When I turn this on, it will pull on her arms and legs eventually dislocating them," He explains.

Tears form in Elsa's eyes at the thought of that much pain. "Do it!" The assistant says quickly.

Suddenly, Elsa is herself again, but still chained to the rack. Looking like herself and finally being herself, she feels relieved that all the wounds are gone.  
(she and Eliza traded places. Elsa is still chained to the rack in her underwear, but is not injured anymore. All the injuries when with Eliza, who is now being arrested.)

The torturer gasps at the queens' sudden appearance. "People need to start believing me more," She says. "I don't care. All those things I said were still true," He sneers. "Yes, they were. I'm not arguing. Let me go now," She orders. "No," He says firmly.  
"Let me go!" She yells, pulling on the chains.

The torturer turns on the machine then slowly pulls on her ankles and wrists. "Somebody help!" She screams. "Nobody can hear you, idiot," He laughs. An arrow shoots right through his heart and he falls dead on the floor. "We can," Eliza says. "So, you're back to normal? Damn I'm in pain. But, that's okay, isn't it?"

A tear rolls down Elsa's cheek as her arms are pulled above her head. "This might be painful," Eliza laughs. "Look, I'm not the idiot who got you sent here in the first place. If you hadn't got me busted, then maybe you wouldn't be injured," Elsa says.

The Assistant tries to run past Eliza, but she knocks him backwards. "Nobody is leaving. Not yet."  
"What did you do?" Elsa asks, knowing something is wrong. "Anna is going to prison. For life," Eliza laughs.

* * *

**_20 minutes earlier…_**

"Anna are you here?" Eliza calls, walking through the castle kitchen. She sees Anna and Gerda heading towards the basement and quickly runs after them. "Anna, Gerda, stop!" She calls, trying to act more like Elsa. Anna quickly punches her, knocking her to the floor. "Anna, I switched the spell back. I'm Elsa," Eliza says convincingly. "Anna, I sent Eliza down there. You don't want to see that. Believe me. I'm Elsa. I'm your big sister."

Anna shakes her head. "No. You're not. If I had hit Elsa, she would have had some sort of smart remark to say before explaining everything. You're Eliza."  
"Fine," Eliza sighs. She knocks both Anna and Gerda unconscious. "I'm Eliza."

* * *

"Queen Elsa, she's dead," A guard says, examining the young teens' body. "About 14 years old, name was Gillian. She's dead. Who killed her?"  
Eliza sighs sadly, getting into character. "Anna did," She says sadly.  
"What should we do?" A guard asks.  
"With a heavy heart, I charge Princess Anna of Arendelle with Treason and sentence her to death," Eliza says. Sound familiar? Guess her boyfriend says the same thing.

"Princess Anna is unconscious in the other room. Looks like she was hit pretty hard," A guard says. "Get her out of here. She may be my sister, but I can't love a murderer," Eliza says. "Yes, your Majesty."

Anna is dragged out of the castle and into the prison.

* * *

**_Back to the present time…_**

"What did you do to her?" Elsa asks, trying to break the chains as they pull harder on her arms. "She murdered a 14 year old child. She's being put to death," Eliza laughs. "And you can't do a single thing about it."

The door swings open and Rapunzel hits Eliza in the head with a frying pan, knocking her clean unconscious. "Elsa!"  
"Rapunzel," Elsa says with tears.

Rapunzel quickly turns off the machine and unchains Elsa's wrists, quickly holding her close. "It's okay. You're okay now. We have to help Anna," Rapunzel says quickly. "Last I saw was the guards dragging her unconscious body into the prison. That was a little while ago. I had to find you."

Rapunzel helps Elsa off the rack and helps her get balance. "Are you sure you're alright?"  
"I'm fine. Just need something to wear," Elsa says, wiping away her tears. Rapunzel picks up a blanket and puts it over Elsa's shoulders. "You could take the assistants clothes," Rapunzel says. "I'd feel guilty and weird wearing torturers clothes," Elsa admits. "This is fine. Let's just go find Anna."

Both girls quickly run out of the chamber. "I didn't even know we had this place," Elsa says as they climb up the ladder to the ground level. "You didn't? Most royal palaces do," Rapunzel says. "My castle does as well."  
"How do you know this and I don't?" Elsa asks.  
"I don't know."

* * *

Anna sits alone in her prison cell, unharmed except for the bruise on her cheek caused by Eliza.

The cell door opens and someone enters from the darkness, closing the door behind them. "Shh," The person says. "Who are you?" Anna whispers, not feeling afraid of the person. Kristoff walks in out of the dark and the couple quickly hug each other. "I missed you so much," Anna says. "I missed you too. Are you hurt?" Kristoff asks, pulling out of the hug and looking at his girlfriend. "A little but not too bad," She answers. A tear rolls down her cheek. "Hey, what's wrong?" Kristoff asks, cupping her cheeks in his hands.  
"Elsa is…" She begins.  
"What?" Kristoff asks.  
"Elsa is or was in a torture chamber," Anna finishes, as another tear runs down her face.  
"Oh, Anna," Kristoff quickly hugs her again. "How did you get in here?" Anna asks confused.

The prison door opens and a few guards walk in. "We let him in. So he could calm you down while we take you to be killed."

Anna quickly makes eye contact with Kristoff and quickly understand the plan.

"Knock her out. Let's go," A guard says.

Kristoff turns and swings his fist at the Princess, but moves his arm just in time. As his hand flies in front of Anna, she quickly acts like she got hit, falling to the floor. The bruise on her cheek makes it more believable.

Kristoff quickly picks Anna up and puts her over his shoulder before following the guards. "What're you doing?" She whispers. "If they want to do anything to you, they'll have to go through me first," He whispers back.

"Put her here," A guard says. Kristoff puts his hand on Anna's back and she closes her eyes. He picks her up and puts her down on a wooden table. "What's going to happen to her?" He asks. "She'll be hung," A guard answers. Anna tries not to open her eyes in fear.

"Are you allowed to do that?" Kristoff asks trying to hide the concern he has for his girlfriend. "We are. The Queen ordered us to do so," The guard answers.  
"Why would the Queen order you to kill her sister?" Kristoff asks.

The guard only shrugs. "To be fair, Princess Anna did kill somebody," He says.  
"Do you have proof?" Kristoff asks.  
"Well, no. but Queen Elsa said she saw Anna kill—Princess Anna kill the girl and leave her. Queen Elsa then struck Princess Anna and knocked her unconscious. That's when we came in and she ordered us to put the Princess to death," The guard explains.  
"Now, tell me this. Just assuming Anna did kill this girl and Elsa was involved somehow. Anyway, would Elsa _really_ charge Anna with death or just simply lock her away until time was up? Have you not met them in person? I highly doubt even for a second that Queen Elsa would charge her sister with death penalty, no matter what crime she supposedly committed," Kristoff explains.  
"He does have a point," Rihkardo says, entering the room.

Anna slightly opens one eye and looks at Rihkardo entering the room, wondering how he escaped and what he's doing here.

"You're a prisoner!" A guard says. "Yes. And she's a princess, and he's a man, and you're a guard. Well, you were a guard," Rihkardo says. The guard looks at him confused before someone's shoe hits his head and knocks him sideways. Anna instantly knows who's here. "Now!" Rihkardo yells.

Kristoff helps Anna off the table then keeps her close, not sure of what's going on.

Seconds after Rihkardo's yell, a bunch of arrows fly at the guards. Though the arrows are not proper arrows that hurt people. They're arrows that knock people out.

"We heard a call for help," Rapunzel says, climbing down the wall and quickly running to Anna when she reaches the ground. "We?" Kristoff asks.

A bunch of citizens, even Merida and Elsa come out of the prison and into the room. "Anna!"  
"Elsa!"  
Both girls run towards each other as fast as they can, quickly hugging each other tight.

"Anna?" Merida says. "Merida!" Anna quickly hugs her friend. "What are you guys doing here?" Kristoff asks.  
"Well… That's the thing. You see, Eliza is working with Hans and they're planning an attack," Merida explains. "They are?!" Anna asks concerned.

The doors fly open to reveal Eliza, Hans, and a bunch of SA guards.

"Or maybe they're already here," Elsa corrects nervously.

* * *

**Just a super short chapter to say goodnight! (6,588 words in the story)**

**Lots happened in just such little time... AWESOME**

**Let me know if you want to see Eliza and Hans more, or do you want a new villain? Let me know!**

**Rihkardo is not a backstabbing loony bird, so don't stress it.**

**I will post another chapter hopefully tomorrow, but if not, then you might have to wait a day.. sorry!**

**Thank you so so so so so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed!**

**-Annika**

**P.S. A huge thank you to ****_Ceceao_**** for the idea of switching characters again! It made this chapter more exciting! Probably chapter 13-17 will be another major switch. Just to find out how difficult I can make the book to write. Doing the body switching stuff is so complicated. Especially when it's more then 2 people that switched. Ugh. Thank you so so much for reading and I hope you enjoy the book! **


	14. She Is Finally Home

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Hans asks tauntingly as he walks around the group. "Queen Elsa, Miss Anna, Merida, Rapunzel, and is this Kristoff?"  
"Indeed," Kristoff says, putting his arms over Anna's shoulders and keeping her closer, not trusting this guy whatsoever.  
"Why are you here?" Elsa asks.  
"To get what we came for," Hans answers.  
"What did you come for?" Anna asks.  
"You."

Merida quickly knocks Hans down and the war begins again. Kristoff takes Anna's hand and leads her away from the war. "I can't leave Elsa!" Anna says. "We have to. She'll be okay! And if not, you can blame me," Kristoff responds, running up the stairs with the princess.

"Get her somewhere safe!" Elsa yells. "I will!" Kristoff yells back. Kristoff and Anna leave the room.

"Since when do you fight, lass?" Merida asks Rapunzel. "Well, Eugene said I got more 'badass'—whatever that means—after we met Elsa," Rapunzel answers.  
"You don't know what badass means?" Merida asks.  
"Nope," Rapunzel answers, knocking a guard down.  
"That was badass. I would considered and badass. Elsa would be considered a badass. Eliza would be as well," Merida explains, continuing to fight.  
"How is Elsa badass?"

Just as she said that, Elsa kicked a guy to the ground while fighting another guy with her magic.

"That answers your question?" Merida asks. "Yup."

Hans gets up, runs past the group, up the stairs, and heads for the door. "Elsa, he's leaving!" Rapunzel warns. Elsa quickly runs up the stairs and follows Hans while Merida and Rapunzel continue to fight.

"Need backup?" Amanda asks entering the room with Arlana. "Oh thank gosh!" Merida says.

* * *

"Anna, this way," Kristoff says pulling on Anna's hand. "Kristoff, Anna, can you hear me?" Arlana asks inside their minds. "Wait—what? Arlana? How.. I mean, who—what?!" Anna says confused. "I never told you I was a witch, did I? Who cares. Anyway, Hans is following you but Elsa is following him. Watch your back," Arlana warns. (she's talking through the mind. Anna and Kristoff are somewhere in the prison, while Arlana continues to fight)

"Elsa," Arlana says in Elsa's mind. Elsa quickly stops running. "Whoa, what?!"  
"Hans is nearing them. Hurry!" Arlana warns. Elsa quickly runs faster down the hall. "Which way did he go?"  
"Left," Arlana says. Elsa runs down the left hallway and sees Hans running. "Anna and Kristoff are close by," Arlana says. "If Hans goes right, he'll find them. Make him go left!"

Hans runs to the intersection and Elsa throws ice, making Hans go left. "You!" He yells quickly turning around and walking towards Elsa. "Me," She says. "Where is Anna?" He asks. "Why do you want her?" Elsa asks. "I want you too," Hans answers.

He pulls a cloth out of his pocket and holds it over Elsa's mouth and nose. "Elsa, what's wrong?"Arlana asks. "I can't breathe," Elsa says in her mind.

"Anna, he's hurting her! She said she couldn't breathe," Arlana warns Anna and Kristoff. The couple runs around the corner and chases after Hans who is running off with the unconscious queen. "Hans, give her back!" Kristoff yells. "Nope!" Hans jumps through a window, landing on the stone ground outside, dropping Elsa in the process.

Anna climbs through the window and grabs her sister, (not purposely) dragging her back to the castle. Hans quickly grabs Elsa and puts her aside before cornering the princess. "Kristoff!" She screams. Hans gets the same cloth he used to knock Elsa out, and holds it over Anna's mouth and nose. She's unconscious in half the time it took Elsa to be knocked out.

Kristoff, Merida, and Arlana run outside and towards Hans. "Stop!" He yells, picking up unconscious Anna and holding a knife to her throat. "I have a task to get a few people here. A simple task, really. I'm not afraid to remove a couple of people in the process."  
"Who did you come for?" Merida asks, aiming her bow as a threat.  
"Queen Elsa, and Kristoff," Hans answers.  
"Why?" Arlana asks.  
"You'll find out eventually," Hans laughs.

He drops Anna on the ground then strikes Kristoff, knocking him unconscious. While Arlana and Merida are trying to help the princess, Hans disappears with The Queen and Ice Harvester.

"Rapunzel?" Anna asks confused, sitting up. "Nope. Arlana and Merida," She corrects herself. "Sorry, it's just normally Rapunzel."  
"Its okay. We have a huge issue," Arlana says, helping Anna stand.  
"What?" She asks nervously.  
"Hans took Elsa and Kristoff then disappeared," Arlana explains.

Anna nearly falls over again, but her friends catch her. "Why would he take them? Why'd he leave me?" Anna asks.  
"Guess you weren't part of his plan," Merida says, slightly thankful. "They'll be alright."

"Elsa," Arlana says out loud, but talking through her mind to Elsa. "Elsa?"

"She's not answering," Arlana says. "Why not?" Merida asks. "If she's still unconscious, she won't answer till she comes too. Which is hopefully soon so she can tell us where they're going," Arlana answers.

"Elsa?" She asks again. "Arlana?"  
"Guys, I can hear her," Arlana says trying to calm her thoughts so she can hear Elsa properly.  
"Elsa, where are you right now?" Arlana asks firmly.

* * *

Elsa opens her eyes and the first thing she sees is Kristoff. "Kristoff's here," She says in her mind. "Is he hurt?" Arlana asks. "I don't know. We're both—our hands are behind are backs and we've got something over our mouths. I can't remember the name of it though," Elsa answers.

* * *

"They're tied up and gagged," Arlana tells Merida and Anna. "Elsa, can you see where you're going?" She asks, talking out loud but also in her head.

* * *

Elsa tries to sit up, but can't due to a headache she got from lack of oxygen. "I can't see anything. Kristoff is next to me. I think he's still unconscious. We might be in a carriage or something. It's really hot, wherever we are," She explains.

* * *

"Anna, where is a hot place?" Arlana asks. "Um… I can't remember the name of it, but it's not far from here," Anna answers. "Elsa, we're coming now," Arlana says. "Elsa?" No answer. "She's out again," Arlana says nervously. "We have to go now."  
"But, Rapunzel and Amanda are still down there!" Anna says worried.  
"Anna choose. Your cousin and friend or your sister and boyfriend," Arlana says. She didn't want it to come to a decision like that, but she had to.

Anna thinks nervously for a second. "Sister. Always my sister," She says.

Arlana, Merida, and Anna quickly set out towards the area they _think_ Elsa and Kristoff are—or at least where they're near.

* * *

Hans opens the back of the summer sled and grabs Elsa under her arms, roughly dragging her off the sled and dropping her on the ground. "Well, gees, don't damage her. I don't want to be weak," Eliza says. "We're going to do this?" Hans asks temptingly. "Of course we are. See how they enjoy being the people that everybody hates and wants to kill," Eliza answers with slight laughter.  
"We're really going to do this?" Eliza asks.

Hans rolls his eyes. "We are. Are you sure you want to be the queen though?" He asks. "Queen is better," Eliza answers.  
"But if you had chosen the princess, we could continue to date without people questioning it," Hans says disappointedly.

"Arlana, are you there?" Elsa asks finally waking up again.

* * *

"Yes, I'm here," Arlana says out loud. "What's wrong?"  
"Hans has a new lady friend and they're planning something. I'm not sure what. But nothing good since its Hans and Eliza," Elsa answers through her mind.

* * *

"Merida, Anna, hurry," Arlana says quickly. "Why? Is she okay?" Anna asks nervously. "I don't know. She said Hans and Eliza were planning something. We need to hurry!"

* * *

Eliza does a spell seconds before Arlana, Merida, and Anna show up. "Get away from them!" Arlana yells angrily. Merida quickly unties Elsa and Kristoff, helps them stand, then backs away from Eliza and Hans.

Eliza and Hans look at each other with shock and confusion then back at Arlana, Anna, and Merida.

"Anna, take care of them," Arlana says, taking Elsa and Kristoff towards Arendelle. Elsa and Kristoff smile evilly at each other then at Eliza and Hans, and then continue walking with Arlana.

Merida follows, leaving Anna with the couple. "Anna," Eliza says confused. She finds it near impossible to speak and impossible to move.  
Hesitantly, Anna picks up the rope and ties Eliza's hands behind her back before doing the same to Hans.

Both Eliza and Hans stand nervously, confused, and horrified as Anna finishes tying their hands.

"Arlana," Anna says in her mind and out loud. "They're tied. Should I bring them to the prison?"  
"No," Eliza barely says.  
"No. Just leave them tied up in the woods. Maybe the wolves will get them," Arlana answers.

Anna turns back to the older, taller couple nervously, not trusting either of them.  
"Anna," Eliza says again, still sounding confused, scared, and nervous.  
"Be quiet, Eliza," Anna says.  
"Eliza?" Eliza says confused before it suddenly all makes sense.

Anna ties Eliza to a tree then ties Hans to the one across from her. "Don't leave us! Anna, wait!" Eliza calls.

Anna runs through the woods to catch up with her friends.

"Kristoff?" Eliza asks. "Elsa," Hans answers. "What just happened?" Elsa asks confused and scared. "Eliza and Hans must've switch us," Kristoff says, trying to get the ropes off. "Where did she learn to tie knots like this?"  
"Merida and I taught her. She did the right thing though in a situation like this. We just have to get untied," Elsa says.  
"So wait, if you're Eliza, no… Oh god, I don't look like Hans do I?" Kristoff asks.

Elsa doesn't really answer so Kristoff takes it as a yes.

"Eliza has my family, my kingdom, my life, my identity, my powers, and my reputation right now. She could do anything to change stuff and make people fear me more than they do already!" Elsa says slightly panicking.  
"She'd be stupid to try," Kristoff says, finally snapping the rope. He runs over and unties Elsa's hands, catching her as she falls.

"Let's go," She says. They both quickly race towards Arendelle.

* * *

"What did Eliza and Hans do? Are you alright?" Anna asks Eliza. "I'm alright. You came at the perfect time," Eliza says, secretly elated that she got the spell done in time.

"Well, we can go home and you can do whatever you want, okay?" Merida says. "Thanks," Eliza smiles.

* * *

"How far do you think they got?" Elsa asks, running through the woods with Kristoff. "They move quickly," He answers.  
"This outfit is awful," Elsa complains, pulling on the leather sleeves. "I've always hated leather."  
"Join the club," Kristoff agrees.  
"What do we do when we do get to Arendelle?" Elsa asks before thinking about what she had just said.  
"Okay first, that sounded that an Anna Sentence, and second, I guess we try and find Anna and explain what's going on. She's the only one we can trust in this situation. Not even Rapunzel, okay?" Kristoff explains.  
"I understand and agree," Elsa responds.  
"I don't like the idea that Hans looks like me and Eliza looks like you. Oh god…" Kristoff says.  
"What?" Elsa asks slightly concerned.  
"If Hans and Eliza are dating, they look like you and I…"  
"Oh gosh, no! Ugh, that's a weird thought, thanks for that," Elsa says that last part sarcastically.  
"They better not do anything stupid."

* * *

Arlana, Anna, Merida, Eliza, and Hans enter the castle and are quickly greeted by Rapunzel and Amanda. "Where'd you all run off to?" Rapunzel asks, hugging Anna. "Hans had taken Elsa and Kristoff," Anna explains.  
"What an idiot," Amanda says. "Well, at least they're home safe now."

Eliza and Kristoff smiles at each other. "Yes, we are," Eliza says. The couple latch hands then walk upstairs. "Did Elsa just walk away with your boyfriend?" Amanda asks confused.  
"Um… Yes?" Anna says confused.

She quickly runs up the stairs and into Elsa's bedroom to find Eliza and Hans kissing. Though it looks like Elsa and Kristoff. "What the heck are you two doing?!" She yells. Eliza and Hans quickly stand next to each other. "Nothing," She says.  
"Well, it looks like something," Anna says nearly heartbroken. "What are you doing?"  
"You must really hate me right now," Eliza taunts.  
"Not hate, just angry. What—Kristoff?" Anna says with misty eyes.  
"We're a couple now," Hans taunts, grabbing Eliza's hand.  
"I don't believe you two," Anna says trying not to cry.

The couple kiss, causing Anna to leave the room. She runs down the hall and enters her room, slamming and locking her bedroom door. Anna walks over and sits down on her bed, wiping her tears away. "That's not them, Anna. It's not your sister and your boyfriend kissing in the other room. Neither of them would do that," She says quietly to herself. "Then where are they?" She asks herself, standing up and looking out the window to see Eliza and Hans (Elsa and Kristoff) in the distance, running quickly through the forest. "Found them," She says to herself, knowing what's happened. She quickly leaves her bedroom and heads down the stairs to leave the castle.

* * *

"We're almost there," Elsa says as Kristoff leans against a tree to catch his breath. Though Elsa is tired and out of breath as well, she knows they have to continue. "How close it almost? You said that an hour ago," He says taking deep breaths.  
"We've only been running for about 30 minutes. We have to hurry!" She says coughing. "Please."

Kristoff finally begins running with Elsa quickly catching up. They make it to the top of the hill. If they go down the dirt path, they'll be in Arendelle.

"Don't come any closer!" Anna warns, running out the gates. "Go hide in the forest!"

Elsa and Kristoff quickly run into the forest and duck down in the bushes. Within seconds, Anna finds them. "Elsa? Kristoff?" She asks. "How did you know?" Elsa asks, quickly hugging her sister. "Well, when I found you and Kristoff making out in your bedroom, it became kind of clear," Anna explains.  
"I'm sorry you had to see that," Kristoff says.  
"Same here," Elsa says.

Both of them sound grossed out.

"You two can't be seen in Arendelle. They'll kill you on the spot," Anna warns.  
"That was their plan," Elsa says, remembering the words that Hans and Eliza exchanged.  
"What plan?" Anna asks confused and concerned.  
"Eliza switched to be me so that she becomes Queen and I can be the one who gets killed. Hans switched with Kristoff so that Kristoff could deal with being the prisoner that gets killed while Hans enjoys living in the castle and hurting you by doing things like making out with Eliza—which by the way, **EW!**" Elsa says. Kristoff doesn't take offence at all, because he has the same feeling.  
"Well, they're currently at home doing who knows what so we should probably hurry," Anna says. She takes hooded cloaks out of her satchel. A red woman's cloak, and a grey male's cloak.

Elsa puts her hair behind her shoulders then pulls the hood up. "Sorry I couldn't find a darker color. Red was the first thing I saw, and I was kind of in a hurry," Anna explains.  
"It's fine. How did you know we were here?" Elsa asks.  
"After seeing what I saw in your bedroom, I went into my room and tried to convince myself it wasn't you two. Didn't take long to convince myself though. I looked out my window and saw Eliza and Hans running through the woods, instantly know it was you and Kristoff," Anna explains.  
"How did you know it was us?" Kristoff asks.  
"Well, a few reasons. Hans and Eliza wouldn't race towards the kingdom like that, and Elsa has a specific way that she runs," Anna answers.  
"I do?" Elsa asks.  
"You do. And so I knew it was you two," Anna answers.  
"But how did you know it was me?" Kristoff asks.  
"I knew she was Elsa so why would Elsa be running towards Arendelle with Hans?" Anna asks.  
"Good point," Kristoff says.  
"You're so smart," Elsa says.

"Princess Anna!" Gerda calls, running up the hill. "Gerda, what is it?" Anna asks as Kristoff and Elsa turn away.  
"Queen Elsa has gone crazy. I know this isn't right for me to say and I could lose my job or worse for it, but we need you in the Kingdom right now," Gerda says frantically.

Elsa quickly turns around causing Gerda to gasp in fear. "No, Gerda, don't freak out," Elsa says nervously. "Queen Elsa?" She asks confused. "How do you know it was me?" Elsa asks confused. "You think I would forget the child I helped raise?" Gerda asks. "What happened to you? And who is this?"  
"Hans and Eliza switched us. This is actually Kristoff," Elsa explains.  
"Well, you are desperately needed in Arendelle. Who I thought was you and is actually Eliza has gone crazy especially with the ice," Gerda says worried.  
"She figured out the magic?" Anna asks worried.

Gerda nods her head. Elsa and Kristoff pull the hoods down, hiding their faces before following Anna and Gerda into the kingdom that is covered in snow.

"Changes will be made around here!" Eliza yells to the terrified citizens. "Ah, Anna. Come up here," Eliza says. "Now."

Anna slowly and hesitantly walks up the stairs and onto the stage. Eliza grabs the back of her neck, so tightly, that her finger nails cause blood.

"Who's your Queen?" She asks the crowd. "You are," A few people yell, terrified. Elsa looks around at the terrified citizens with fear and pain in her heart.

"Who is Princess Anna to us?" Eliza asks. "Nothing," The people answer.

Elsa and Kristoff hide beside the wall and carefully watch, not wanting to be seen.

"You're Eliza," Anna whispers. "You're not my sister."

Eliza throws Anna off the stage and she lands on her stomach in front of a bunch of people. Elsa desperately wants to help, but knows if she does, she will die. "You can't do that to the Princess!" A man yells.

Elisa casually walks down the stairs and over to the man. Elsa and Kristoff watch in horror and Eliza turns the guy to solid ice.

"I will never be accepted in this kingdom again," Elsa whispers. "Its over."  
"Elsa, don't say that. They'll understand when they discover she's not you," Kristoff says. "You can unthaw him later, can't you?"  
"I hope so," Elsa says unsure.

Anna stands up trying to catch her breath, after being winded by landing on her stomach. "Your Majesty, are you alright?" A woman asks her.

Eliza quickly rushes over. "What did you just call her?" She asks the woman. "Your Majesty," The woman says fearless. Eliza grabs her neck and throws her across the square. "No!" Anna yells. "What?" Eliza asks as if nobody has ever told her 'no' before. "I said No! You can't keep doing this to people!" Anna quickly runs over to the woman, who is thankfully alive.  
"You're not the Queen! You're a monster!" Anna yells. "And I'm sure all the citizens agree!"

Anna helps the woman stand and she quickly runs off. Eliza quickly walks up to Anna and stands in front of her. "You're not my sister," Anna sneers. Eliza slaps her, knocking her to the ground.

"Anna!" Elsa yells. Kristoff quickly puts both his hands over her mouth and she puts hers on top of his. "Nice move," He whispers.

Eliza looks over to see nobody there.

"Do you think she saw us?" Elsa asks, as her and Kristoff hide in somebody's house, still watching to make sure the Princess remains okay. "I don't think so," Kristoff answers.

Anna stands up and faces Eliza. "I am your sister," Eliza says. "You look like her, you sound like her, heck maybe we are technically related, but we're not sisters. My sister isn't a monster like you," Anna responds angrily.  
"Really? 'Cause I do recall numerous people calling her a monster," Eliza taunts, circling the princess.  
"Yes, they did. Maybe at 1 point in time I did too. But not anymore. The monster around here is you," Anna says.

Eliza pushes Anna forward and she slams into the frozen fountain.

"Kristoff, we have to do something before he kills her!" Elsa says worried. "What are you doing in here?" A woman asks. Elsa and Kristoff quickly turn around and gasp when they see a woman standing away from them with a knife in her hand.

* * *

"You know, I would expect more of a fight from you," Eliza taunts, walking closer to Anna. "I'm not going to mark up my sisters' body so that she deals with the pain and healing when you switch back," Anna says. She stands up straighter, only to get punched by Eliza and knocked to the ground again.

* * *

"I'm sorry for the intrusion, ma'am, but we're in trouble," Elsa says, trying to keep the hood over her face enough that the woman can't see who she is.  
"Darn right you're in trouble. Sneaking into my house and hiding?" The woman says.  
"Miss, the Princess is getting hurt outside. Can you help us?" Elsa asks.  
"Who are you? Show yourself," The woman asks.  
"I can't do that," Elsa sighs.  
"Why not? You someone bad?" She asks.  
"Currently," Elsa answers. "You know what, forget it," Elsa says, taking off her hood and standing up.

The woman gasps in fear and backs away nervously. "I'm not going to hurt you. But if you notify the guards that I was here, the Queen will be very upset with you. Trust me on this," Elsa says.  
"How do you know? Maybe the Queen will be pleased that I gave up your hiding spot!" The woman says nervously.  
"Believe me when I tell you; the Queen will be very upset with you if you tell anybody that I was here," Elsa says impatiently before leaving the house. Kristoff quickly follows.

"Stop!" Elsa yells as Eliza prepares to hit the princess again. Anna quickly sits up off the ground and Eliza turns to see herself walking towards her. "So you finally decided to show yourself, hm?" Eliza says tauntingly.

"When you start to hurt my sister, yes. I will show myself," Elsa says.

"She's not your sister!" A woman yells to Elsa. "Be quiet," Elsa snaps. "Elsa, you've changed," Kristoff says shocked. "Quiet Kristoff!" She snaps. "Elsa," Anna says nervously. Eliza laughs. "She's finally becoming me! Yes! I wonder when Kristoff will turn into Hans," She laughs murderously.

Hans runs down the stairs and over to Eliza. "Hey. I cast the spell and it should be active soon," He says. "It's already begun," Eliza smiles.

"Alright, that's enough," Kristoff says.  
"Issues?" Hans laughs.

Hans and Eliza full on kiss causing Anna to push them both over. "Stop doing that!" She yells. "God, it's nasty!"  
"I should be allowed to kiss my girlfriend," Hans says, standing up.  
"Not when you look like my sister and my boyfriend!" Anna yells, grossed out. "Reverse the spell! Either spell, just do it!"  
Hans undoes the spell, making Elsa not become more like Eliza. "That's all I'm doing," He says. "I think we're going to remain Queen and Prince for a while."  
"I'm not a Prince," Kristoff laughs. "Anna and I are dating. Not married."  
"Wait, you're not?" Eliza asks surprised. "I told you!" She says to Hans.  
"Well, I couldn't have chosen someone else. He's the only guy here! I wouldn't want to be a girl!" Hans says in defense.  
"You could've chosen Anna. Then we could have taken over the royal family," Eliza says.  
"Ew, alright, just shut up now, please," Anna says. "Seriously, Hans, reverse the damn spell!"

"Get her!" A bunch of guards yell, pointing at Elsa. "Anna," She says nervously. Anna quickly grabs Elsa's hand. "Nobody hurt her!" Anna orders. The guards stop, surrounding the group. "Queen Elsa, what do we do with her?" A guard asks.  
"Kill her," Eliza smiles murderously.

Elsa let's go of Anna's hand and quickly runs to the wall, climbing over it and running into the woods.

"Elsa!" Anna calls. But Elsa continues running. "Kristoff, go get here!" Anna says. The guards grab Kristoff. "Queen Elsa, Prince Hans is here as well. What do we do with him since Eliza got away?" A guard asks.  
"Kill him too," She smiles murderously.

"What? No!" Anna shouts, stepping in front of Kristoff and blocking the guard.  
"Its funny; the last time you stepped in front of somebody to protect them, you yelled 'no' and then froze to death. Want me to freeze you now?" Eliza asks.  
"No," Anna answers. "Men, stand down," She orders.  
"Guard, kill them both," Eliza says smiling.

"No!" Anna yells louder, knocking the crossbow out of the guards hand just before he shot her. "Listen to me very closely," She begins. "This, is not your queen. She is not Queen Elsa, she is not your ruler, she is not my sister. And I'm not saying that because I'm mad, I'm saying that because it's true," Anna finishes.  
"That's absurd! How could you say that about your own sister?" A guard asks.  
"How could you think that Elsa would really order you to kill me?" Anna asks.

The guards go silent. "Who is she then?" A guard asks. "This is Eliza. You chased my sister out of the kingdom. You terrified the Queen and made her run away. Feeling good?" Anna asks. "Not really, no," The guard admits.

"I gave you an order, sir," Eliza says.

All the guards turn to Eliza and aim their crossbows. Kristoff sneaks up behind Eliza and pours a container of really hot water on her back. It goes over her shoulders, and completely soaks her.

"That's hot!" She yells, jumping out of the way. "That's the idea," Kristoff says. "I will freeze you for that!" Eliza yells angrily.  
"You can't now," Anna says.  
"What?" Eliza asks confused.  
"Your magic doesn't work right now," Anna answers.

Eliza tries to use to ice magic, but it doesn't work at all. "What did you do?"  
"Hot water violates ice like nobody's business. Your powers won't work for a while now," Anna explains.  
"Well, there is an upside to this," Eliza smiles evilly. "I now know Elsa's weakness."

A chill of fear runs down Anna's spine at those words. "It doesn't work on Elsa," Rapunzel says, walking towards the group.  
"Why not?" Eliza asks confused.  
"She's the Snow Queen. There is near no weakness for her, except for 2 things that I will not be telling you," Rapunzel answers.  
"Then why does it weaken me?" Eliza asks.  
"You're not the Snow Queen. Elsa is. You're just some person trapped in her body with some of her powers," Rapunzel says with slight laughter. "You really didn't think this through, did you?"

Eliza turns to run, only to crash into Amanda and Merida. She falls backwards onto the ground.

"Take her inside," Anna orders. Merida and Amanda pick Eliza up by her arms and drag her inside the castle.

"We have to find Elsa," Rapunzel says. "Somebody else is searching for her."  
"Who?" Anna asks concerned.  
"The Duke from Weaseltown," Rapunzel answers. "He's been trying to capture Eliza for quite some time now. If he finds her, he'll kill her on the spot.

* * *

**_As they speak…_**

Elsa runs through the woods, soon finding herself at a marsh. She looks around her and nobody is nearby, but she continues to run in fear that someone might be following. She tucks her long, leather pants into her tall, black boots and steps in the mud, holding onto the tree branches as she walks through the marsh. "Don't get stuck," Someone says.

Elsa turns and looks towards proper land and sees her mother. "Mom?" She says confused.  
"Hello baby," Amelia says.  
"Am I seeing things?" Elsa asks, tightening her grip on the branch so she doesn't fall.  
"No sweetie. I'm really here. But, not alive," Amelia says.  
"You're all wet," Elsa says.  
"Elsa, listen closely. You're being followed. Hunted down. Somebody has been searching for Eliza for quite some time, and if he or any of his helpers find you, you'll be dead," Amelia explains.  
"Who?" Elsa asks.  
"I'm not sure. But he's close. I'll warn you if he gets closer. I love you," And with that, Amelia disappeared.

Elsa holds back the tears and continues to climb through the mud, holding onto the tree branches for support.

Elsa finally makes it to the other side of the marsh and walks quickly through the vines and trees. _Where Am I?_

The Queen continues walking strait, or at least what she thinks is strait. Elsa hears someone behind her and when she turns, somebody puts a needle in her neck then disappears. "What?" She says confused.

Dizzy, confused, and vision beginning to blur, she still continues to walk through the marsh.

Elsa walks (more like stumbles) through the thick, vine-filled woods, crashing into trees every time she loses her balance. She sees something nearby and stumbles over to it, falling to her knees and rolling the person over. It's Anna; dead.  
A tear rolls down Elsa's cheek but she quickly stands up and continues walking. _I'm hallucinating, _she thinks. _This can't be real._

She quickly rubs her eyes, but it doesn't help her blurry vision.

Out of literally nowhere, a large pack of wolves appear and run at the queen. She puts her arms around her head and turns away as the wolves jump at her. In mid air, the wolves turn into birds and fly away. Elsa watches confused as her heart rate picks up.

Not thinking properly, she continues to walk deeper into the woods that get darker and darker.

Anna suddenly appears in front of her. "Anna?"  
"No. Evil," Anna answers.

Anna disappears and Elsa turns around quickly to see a large forest fire. She covers her eyes at the light. The sound of something similar to thunder fills the area. Elsa covers her ears and closes her eyes tightly, screaming at the top of her lungs before passing out.

* * *

"I'm not sure what he'll do, but I know she's in danger," Rapunzel finishes explaining.

"I d-I don't feel so good," Anna says before falling forwards. Kristoff quickly holds Anna, and Hans tries to flee only to be held back by guards.

"Anna?" Kristoff asks nervously. The spell between him and Hans wears off and he's back to looking like himself again. But instead of being happy about it, he worries about Anna.

"Elsa," Anna says, looking at the sky with tears. "What? What's wrong with Elsa?" Kristoff asks. "She's hurt. She's scared. She's alone. It's dark where she is and she's lost," Anna says, continuing to stare at the sky and cry.  
"Rapunzel, what is she talking about?" Kristoff asks.  
"Anna, can you feel what Elsa feels?" Rapunzel asks.  
"Yes. All of it," Anna answers still crying. "God, she's so scared."  
"We have to find her now," Amanda says quickly.

* * *

Elsa wakes up curled up in a ball on the ground. Her throat hurts, but her head hurts more. She looks around a bit and memories return. Not dizzy anymore, the queen stands up. The forest is normal. No marks from a fire are seen anywhere.

She puts her hand on her head before continuing to walk deeper into the forest.

* * *

"I can see," Anna says.  
"What?" Kristoff asks confused.  
"I can see what she sees," Anna answers.  
"What do you see?" Rapunzel asks.  
"It's dark. But, there's hanging vines everywhere. Trees. The grass looks dark and her boots have mud on them," Anna answers.  
"The marsh," Merida says. "Let's go."

Kristoff picks Anna up and gets onto Sven. Anna continues to stare up at the sky, seeing everything from her sisters' eyes.

* * *

Elsa continues going through the marsh, beginning to forget about the hallucinations. The sun begins to set, making the forest even darker then it was. Luckily, she's not afraid of the dark.

Hearing people getting close, probably at the muddy area now, she quickly begins running through the woods. Now walking on bushes and through the vines, there is no more clear grass or ground. That's how thick the forest has gotten.

* * *

"She's got to be here somewhere," Rapunzel says. "Look," Merida says, pointing to the footprints through the mud.  
"She went through it?" Kristoff asks concerned. "Do you know how dangerous that is? This stuff is worse than quicksand!"  
"If she was as terrified as Anna looked, then I wouldn't be surprised," Merida says.  
"She's stuck," Anna says, narrowing her eyes.  
"What do you mean?" Kristoff asks.  
"She's stuck in the forest. Her braid is stuck on a tree branch. Panic is growing. Someone is getting closer, but she can't run," Anna answers.  
"Can they hear each other?" Merida asks.  
"I don't think so. I just think that Anna can see what Elsa sees," Rapunzel answers.  
"I can't see any of you," Anna says. "Just what Elsa sees."  
"Maybe that's why she's staring at the sky and not any of us," Kristoff says. He climbs off of Sven, still holding Anna close. "Leave the horses," He says. "Sven, you stay here too, okay? Warn us if danger comes."

Anna's hands turn into fists and she tenses. "Anna, what's wrong?" Kristoff asks concerned.

* * *

Elsa runs through the bushes, getting overwhelmed with fear. Somebody is following her, she just doesn't know who. Elsa trips over a branch and falls onto a sharp bush, that puts tiny holes all over her. Trying not to make any noise to express her pain, she grabs onto the branches and pulls herself to her feet before continuing to run.

* * *

Anna, however, does scream in pain and cross her arms over her stomach. "Anna!" Rapunzel says worried.  
"She fell," Anna says. "Tripped and fell onto something sharp. We have to find her. She's bleeding and hurt and terrified. Someone is following her."  
"We have to go now," Merida says.

Arlana quickly spawns a bridge across the mud and everybody runs across.

"Which way did she go?" Kristoff asks. "If she's in the thick part, she went that way," Arlana says, pointing at the dark woods. "Tell her to stop running," Rapunzel says.

Arlana tries to connect with Elsa's mind, but is unable to. "I can't," She says shocked and confused. "It says she doesn't exist."  
"How can she not exist?" Kristoff asks.  
"Is Eliza dead?" Merida asks. "If Eliza is dead, maybe that's the reason you can't connect."

Arlana tries to connect with Eliza, but instead reaches Elsa. "Eliza?" She asks. "Elsa actually," Elsa says, running through the bushes. "Elsa! My gosh, are you okay?" Arlana asks out loud but still in her mind as well.

* * *

Elsa continues running through the bushes that got a bit thinner. "For now. Someone is following me!"

* * *

"I know. Anna is seeing and feeling everything you are. If you get hurt, she feels what you feel. She knows how terrified you are. She can't see any of us. All she can see is what you see," Arlana explains.

* * *

Elsa runs through more bushes, nearly the edge of a steep hill, but not seeing it. "Is she okay?" Elsa asks accidentally out loud.

* * *

"For now. But we're not sure how much longer this will last, or what it is, or how to stop it. And we think Eliza might be… dead," Arlana explains, rushing through the bushes towards Elsa who continues to run.

* * *

Elsa looks behind her for a split second, and in the split second, reaches the top of the hill and slips, rolling and tumbling down the hill.

* * *

Anna puts her arms around her head in instinct, falling out of Kristoff's arms and onto the ground. "Anna!" Everybody quickly rolls her onto her back. "Anna, what's happening?" Kristoff asks panicking.

A large cut suddenly appears on Anna's leg, but she doesn't grab for it, just continues screaming.

* * *

Elsa's leg hits a jagged rock, slicing through the leather and her soft, pale skin. She hits her head on the ground once or twice, as she tries to stop herself from rolling any further. Getting a few slight glimpses of the ground below, it's just a bunch of jagged rocks. But she's got a couple hundred more feet to fall first.

* * *

Anna reaches out beside her and grabs the grass, as Elsa reaches out beside her and grabs a rock—stopping herself from falling any further.

* * *

"Anna, what happened?!" Merida asks panicking.

Anna quickly looks around at all of her friends. "Anna?" Rapunzel asks. Anna quickly begins crying as her injuries disappear. "Anna, what happened? Is Elsa okay?" Rapunzel asks, pulling Anna into a hug.

* * *

Elsa holds onto the rock for her life, accidentally screaming in pain as her injured leg slams into the hill.

"She's over here!" A guy yells.

Elsa's eyes widen and she looks up to see the duke and his bodyguards standing there. "Get me the girl."

Elsa looks down at the jagged rocks about 2 hundred feet down. She's already fallen 100 feet. If she falls another hundred feet, she'll reach the cliff that drops about 150 feet to jagged rocks and the ocean.

The bodyguards quickly begins sliding down the hill towards the Queen. "Eliza, don't move!" They shout. "You're not going to kill me!" Elsa says. "We are," The duke says.

Elsa closes her eyes and a few tears roll down her dirty cheeks. She slowly releases her grip on the rock and falls backwards before slamming into the hill and rolling down quicker and quicker by the minute.

* * *

"She fell again!" Anna yells loudly. "She's falling!"

"Can you still see what she sees?" Kristoff asks.  
"Not what she sees but I know what's going on. Kristoff, she's falling down the hill! She's going to fall off the cliff!" Anna yells, crying.  
"Anna, there's nothing we can do," Merida says sadly.

Kristoff tries to hold Anna down and get her under control as she screams and cries, kicking and hitting him trying to get him to let go. "Anna, calm down please," He asks. "You let her fall! You did this! You promised she would be okay! I lied!" Anna yells crying, as she succumbs to the pressure on her shoulders and lies on the ground.  
"I know. I lied and you must hate me. Blame me. I told you that you could," He says.

Anna stops screaming and kicking and finally remains still, continuing to cry. She puts her hands over her face and cries. Kristoff holds her close as she cries. Rapunzel looks at him with a 'what the heck' look, not understanding what's going on.

* * *

"Arlana, I'm not going to make it," Elsa says through her mind as she desperately tries to grab onto something.

* * *

"You have too," Arlana says. "I'm coming!"

Arlana quickly flies into the air and towards the hill. She sees the Duke standing at the top of the hill, his bodyguards slowly sliding down, and Elsa rolling down the hill approaching the cliff.

The brunette flies down to the cliff and arrives just as Elsa flies off the end. Arlana grabs Elsa's arm and Elsa grabs Arlana's. "Hang on," Arlana says, grabbing on with her other hand.

Though they both continue to fall, Arlana tries her best to support the extra weight she's trying to keep from falling.

Luckily, Arlana manages to stop them falling and flies up away from the jagged rocks and waves of the ocean.

Elsa grabs onto Arlana's shirt and Arlana helps her up. Elsa puts both her arms around her friend and puts her head on her shoulder shaking. "It's okay. I wouldn't ever let you fall," Arlana assures her. "I know," Elsa smiles warmly. "How's Anna doing?"  
"She's pretty shaken up over everything, but when she sees you okay, she'll feel better. I hope," Arlana says, flying back towards the group.

"Anna, look who's here," Kristoff says gently. Anna removes her hands and wipes her tears, looking up to see Arlana and Eliza(Elsa). Anna quickly stands up and hugs Elsa close. "It's okay," Elsa says.  
"You were so scared," Anna says crying. "So hurt, so lost."  
"I know. But I'm okay now and so are you," Elsa says, standing on 1 leg only.  
"How bad is the cut?" Rapunzel asks.

Merida gets on her knees and looks at the cut. "Not that bad. She'll be fine."  
"Don't ever run away on me again," Anna says crying. "Anna, I couldn't have just stayed there," Elsa says. "They would've killed me."  
"I know. Sorry. I'm being selfish, I know," Anna says, pulling out of the hug and wiping her tears.  
"Hey," Elsa begins, cupping Anna's cheeks. "You are the most selfless person I know. You're not selfish."

Anna manages to smile and not cry.

"Guys, bad news," Amanda says, running to the group. "Amanda, what's wrong?" Arlana asks running to her sister. "Eliza fled. She's gone," Amanda says.  
"What are you saying?" Rapunzel asks nervously.  
"Elsa is going to be stuck as Eliza for who knows how long. At least until we can find Eliza again. But she disappeared, looking like Queen Elsa. She could go anywhere and completely ruin Elsa's life. And as for Elsa, she'll be stuck as a wanted criminal until we find Eliza. But we cannot tell anybody about it or the spell will become permanent," Amanda explains.

* * *

"How do we get Elsa into Arendelle without her getting killed?" Anna asks as the group hides in the bushes. Eugene quickly runs up the hill. "Hi all. Sorry I'm late," He says. "He knows?" Merida asks. "I told him so he didn't do anything stupid. But I told him earlier," Rapunzel admits.  
"She needs to be related to or be in a relationship with someone in or close to the royal family if we want her in the city alive," Amanda explains.  
"I don't have a boyfriend or a girlfriend and I'm not techinically related to anybody here," Elsa says.  
"Act as Arlana's girlfriend," Merida suggests.

Elsa quickly glares at her. "I'm not dating a girl," She says. "Do you want to get into the city or not?" Merida asks. Elsa sighs heavily. "Fine. But we're not a couple behind closed doors. Only in public and please don't do anything stupid."  
"I'm with you on this one," Arlana says with a sigh.  
"Alright. Let's go," Anna says.

Awkwardly, Elsa and Arlana hold hands but don't look at each other. "This is already weird," Elsa says, slightly biting her thumb nail. "Agreed," Arlana says.

Anna can't help but giggle. "Alright, let's go," She says again.

The group walks into the kingdom and a bunch of guards quickly walk over to them. "Queen Elsa fled the kingdom. We're lost without a ruler," A guard says.  
"Princess Anna, you're in charge," a guard says.  
"Well, then I'm putting Eliza in charge," Anna says pointing to Elsa.

The guards quickly point their crossbows at Elsa. "She's not supposed to be here. She's not related to nor dating anybody here," A guard says.  
"She's with Arlana," Amanda says. "Lower your weapons."

"Are they married?" A guard asks. "If not, she's dead."  
"Yes, we're married," Elsa says.  
"Prove it," A guard says.

Elsa holds up her hand and luckily she has a ring on her ring finger. Arlana shows her ring and coincidently, they have the same rings.  
"Well, congratulations on marrying a lunatic. Princess Anna, do we allow girls marrying girls in this kingdom?" A guard asks.  
"Of course we do! Gees, I wish people would stop asking that question. I'm officially leaving Eliza in charge until further notice," Anna answers.

The group walks past and as soon as they're out of sit, Elsa and Arlana let go of each other's hands and walk on opposite sides of Anna.

The group enters the castle only to have Elsa instantly pinned to the wall by guards. "Hey, let her go!" Anna yells. "Put her down!"

A guard loads his crossbow while the others move aside, holding Elsa's arms against the wall.

"Let her go!" Anna yells. "Don't hurt her!"

The guard shoots the arrow just as Kristoff knocks it out of his hands. The arrow shoots an inch from Elsa's head.  
"Eliza is in charge around here until I say otherwise, do you understand me?" Anna asks firmly.  
"Yes, your Majesty." The guards quickly put Elsa down then leave the room and go back to their posts.

"You alright?" Anna asks, gently taking Elsa's hand. Elsa nods her head. "Are you sure?" Anna asks. Elsa says, "Yes, I'm fine," when she speaks, no noise comes out. Anna looks at her confused. "What?" Elsa asks, again with no noise at all. "You're not making any sounds," Anna says. "Are you sure? I'm not!" Elsa says. "Slow down. I'm not good at reading lips," Anna says. "Are. You. Sure," Elsa says slowly. "You're dead silent," Rapunzel says shocked.

"Why can't she speak?" Anna asks confused. "Does your throat hurt?" Kristoff asks. Elsa shakes her head. "I feel fine. I just can't speak," She says quickly. "Slow," Anna reminds her.

Elsa slightly rolls her eyes in frustration and confusion. "What. Could. Have. Caused. This?" She asks slowly. "I'm not sure," Anna answers. "Can you make any noise at all?"  
Elsa shakes her head. "No. Matter. What. I. Try. To. Say. It. Comes. Out. Silent."

Anna grabs her sisters' hand and takes her upstairs into Anna's bedroom, closing the door behind her. Elsa snaps her fingers to get Anna's attention, and Anna turns around. "What. Are. We. Doing. Up. Here?"

"I got something for I think Christmas. A chalk board and some chalk. You can write down what you want to say then erase it after," Anna explains, looking through her drawers of toys and art stuff. "Ah, here it is." Anna hands Elsa the board and a piece of white chalk. Elsa quickly begins writing something down then turns it to Anna.

_Anna ideas of how I get my voice back? I don't have a good feeling about this__._

"I don't either, but it makes sense," Anna admits. "How?" Elsa asks silently.  
"Eliza disappears the hour before you lose your voice? This has to be something she did. You have to stay close to us. If something goes wrong, you can't call for help—which is probably part of her plan," Anna explains.

Elsa sighs and rubs her eyes. "What should we do?" She asks before remembering she can't speak.

"I'm not sure how to reverse it or how long it lasts, but I guess we can try and make the best of it for now," Anna sighs.

_Make the best of it? Seriously? I'm trapped as a wanted criminal and now I can't speak, plus Eliza disappeared with my body!_ Elsa thinks to herself.

Anna paces back and forth. "Anna," Elsa says. "Anna!" She repeats. She rolls her eyes and heavily sighs before clapping her hands, startling Anna.

"We. Need. To. Find. Eliza," Elsa says slowly. "I know. But how? We don't know where she went," Anna says turning away and facing the wall. Elsa sighs again and walks over to Anna. "Would you stop turning away? You know I can't talk to you when you're not looking," She says. "Sorry. It's weird seeing you," Anna admits slowly and nervously. Elsa gives her a confused look.  
"You look like Eliza and you can't talk. Eliza could be anywhere doing who knows what. People don't know of the switch nor can they know about it. Do you know how to locate people?" Anna asks.

Elsa nods her head then gestures for Anna to follow. Both girls run down the hall and into Elsa's room.

"I have a—," Elsa begins before remembering she can't speak. She turns around to Anna with a frustrated, annoyed look. "I would freak out if I couldn't speak," Anna says. Elsa sighs again and writes something down. Anna picks it up and reads it.

_I think I know where she might have gone_. "Well, where?" Anna asks. Elsa writes something down again.

_I heard her and Hans talking about moving back to the Southern Isles and getting married. Though, I don't want to be the Queen of the Southern Isle and I especially don't want him being King of Arendelle. We can go to the Southern Isle, right?_

"We can but it won't be easy," Anna says.

_After this is taken care of, we need to pack up and move. I think Arendelle is cursed._

Anna laughs and makes Elsa giggle. "I'm with you there," She agrees.

_Sorry for the messy writing. My hands are shaking like crazy__._

"Don't worry about it," Anna says. "You haven't seen my writing," She laughs. Elsa hands her the paper and an ink quill. "No way. My writing is awful!" Anna laughs.

_Told you my writing was awful._

"It's. Not. That. Bad," Elsa says slowly. "You. Just. Write. Quickly." Anna smiles. "Thanks."

The girls walk out of the room and downstairs to their friends. "Still no luck with the voice thing, but we have to go to the Southern Isles before Hans becomes King of Arendelle," Anna explains, grabbing her cloak.  
"Why would he be King?" Rapunzel asks as the group walks out of the castle.  
"Eliza and him are getting married. Elsa is the Queen of Arendelle so if Eliza gets married to Hans while looking like Elsa, we will have a new, unwanted King," Anna explains, helping Elsa onto Sven before climbing on as well.

"How far is the Southern Isles and do we know when the wedding is going on?" Merida asks.  
"The wedding already happened," Hans says, walking towards the group with Eliza. "You got married?" Arlana asks.  
"We did," Eliza smiles. "Make way for the Queen and King of Arendelle."  
"You're not the Queen," Elsa says angrily, noticing she can talk again now that Eliza is near.  
"Aren't I though? And now he's the King. Even if we do switch back, you will be married," Eliza laughs.  
"So this was your plan, Hans? Marry Eliza when she looks like Elsa just so you can have a go at being the ruler of Arendelle and be married to Elsa. After they get switched, you were going to leave Eliza and stay with Elsa. Am I correct?" Anna says, realizing the plan.  
"Hans, is this true?" Eliza asks.  
"Well, I mean… yeah, it's a little true. But there's nothing you guys can do now, so, it's done," Hans laughs.  
"No. When I'm switched back, you're out. You're out and you're dead. You're not staying in this kingdom," Elsa says. "And I am _never_ going to marry you. _Ever_."  
"We're already married," Hans smiles evilly. "And since I'm now the King, you don't have a choice. You listen to me now."  
"I was here first. I'm Arendelle's ruler. You're nothing to this kingdom," Elsa says, getting off of Sven.  
"You don't understand any of this, do you?" Hans asks with slight laughter.

Elsa doesn't answer. Is there something she doesn't know? Or is Hans lying?

"See, the Queen is… royal and all. But the king has more power. Now you're down-rated in authority, even more so thanks to Eliza," Hans explains. "We're married now. You do what I say when I say and no arguments. Do you understand me?"  
"I understand completely. But it will never happen," Elsa says.

Hans slaps the queen, knocking her sideways. She stumbles for a second before getting her balance. "Switch back," Hans orders. Eliza quickly reverses the spell and Elsa is suddenly herself again.  
"Now, make way for the King and Queen," Hans says, pulling Elsa close and putting his arm over her shoulder.

A bunch of guards quickly run in and grab Hans and Elsa. "She's Elsa. She's herself. It's okay," Anna assures them. The guards quickly release the Queen. "You alright?" Anna asks. Elsa looks over at Anna with shocked eyes. "I know. I understand," Anna says, hugging her sister.

The guards remove Hans from the building and lock him in the prison until he can be sent to the Southern Isles. They also begin a search for Eliza, who vanished.

"This has been quite interesting, hasn't it?" Rapunzel asks with a heavy sigh. "So tonight, goodnight sleep and sleep all day tomorrow?"

The group begins walking upstairs, talking with each other. (Elsa still can't speak)

"Can we sleep forever?" Anna asks. "Sounds like a plan," Merida agrees. "How long will she be silent?" Anna asks. "Who knows," Kristoff says sadly. "I'll look into it later and tell you what I find," Merida says.

Rapunzel walks into her bedroom, Merida walks into hers, Elsa walks into hers, Arlana goes into hers, and Anna and Kristoff go into theirs.

Rapunzel decides to have a bath before bed.  
Merida falls asleep on the floor. She doesn't make it to her bed.  
Elsa sits on her bed and stares at the floor, lost in thought about everything that has happened the past couple of weeks.  
Arlana lies in bed and talks to herself since Amanda isn't there.  
Anna and Kristoff go straight to bed and kiss for the first time in days.

The castle goes silent as the moons begins to rise, beaming through Elsa's window. It's quite amazing how it shimmers in the dark night sky. Elsa takes a deep breath and walks over to the window, opening it and stepping onto the window sill. She sits down and takes off her shoes, tossing them onto her bedroom floor, before swinging her legs out the window and enjoying the night time air.

Watching the forest and the city is peaceful. The sun completely disappears, but the light of the full moon and shining stars keep the city light. Elsa watches the city and feels warm in her heart.

_She is finally home._

* * *

**Well that was intense. Gees... My heart was racing while I typed this. :3**

**Okay so this is a serious matter. Should this be the end of the book? Or do you want more? I really need to know cause if this was a good ending, I'm probably going to stop the book. Let me know please!**

**Thank you so very much for reading this super intense, heart racing chapter!**

**-Annika**


	15. Meeting An Old Enemy

**So I'm setting this chapter nearly a year after the last chapter. Sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter up. You can't just conjure 10,000+ words... Haha**

**Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

**_Almost a year later…_**

The moon is full and shines brightly down on Arendelle. The roofs of the buildings are covered with a slight night time mist that shimmers in the light. Everybody sleeps so peacefully. It's quiet, it's calm, nothing bad has happened for nearly 1 year.

Though a lot has changed. Good changes and bad changes.  
Rapunzel and Eugene live in the Castle with Queen Elsa, Princess Anna, and Kristoff. They have their own bedroom across the hall from Elsa's room.  
Hans is in prison. A few days after the marriage issues, he was sent back to the Southern Isles where he will remain till the end of his days.  
Eliza remains missing. Most people assume her dead. Other's assume her to come back with Hell. As for the Royal Family, they don't care. They have other things going on.  
Queen Elsa has the respect she waited so long for, and is finally treated properly. Same goes for Princess Anna.  
Kristoff and Princess Anna got engaged about a month ago but aren't planning an actual wedding for months.  
Queen Elsa remains single, but is happy to stay that way.  
Due to all the trouble they had, they made an agreement to scream or yell whenever something was weird or wrong, if they were in danger or hurt.  
Overall, everybody is happy and all is good.

In her bedroom, Queen Elsa lies asleep in bed. The moon shines through her window, making her gleam even more than usual.

Dreaming peacefully about summer, she sees Anna running around the grassy fields in a light green tunic. Her light auburn braids flying through the air as she runs with her arms out and her head back, enjoying the sun. Elsa sees herself laughing, and running towards Anna. Though she sees everything like it's in slow motion.  
Elsa runs into Anna and both girls laugh, trying to keep their balance. Elsa wears cut off jean shorts, a blue tee-shirt, and a black leather jacket with no shoes.  
Anna gently grabs Elsa's arms and the girls help each other balance.  
The girls fall backwards, gently landing on the green grass and look up at the amazing blue sky.  
This is probably the best dream Elsa has had in months

* * *

In bed and facing the door, Anna lies on her left side with Kristoff holding her close. Though the princess is not asleep. She's wide awake with a feeling that something isn't quite right.

Anna lies with her eyes open, looking around at everything in boredom. What time is it? Probably not early. The moon is still shining brightly. Or maybe it's the sun? Anna carefully turns and looks out the window. It's the moon.

She rests her head back down on her soft pillow and continues thinking. Something isn't right. She knows something isn't right and it's not making her feel good. But what is it?

Kristoff rolls over, letting go of Anna. She carefully sits up and grabs her violet, silk robe, slides it onto her arms, then ties a messy bow on the side around her waist.

Anna stands up and walks into the bathroom, looking in the mirror. _What isn't right?_ She thinks to herself.

After having a bath and getting dressed, she walks back into the bedroom quietly and tip-toes over to the window. The moon is setting, but it's probably only about 4am, 5 at the latest.

Anna sighs then walks over to her Vanity and sits down on her white, fancy chair. She brushes her hair and begins braiding it.

* * *

The castle doors crack open. At the sight of guards, they close again. A woman walks around the castle and looks up at a bedroom window.

She quickly climbs up the wall of the castle and climbs into the room. The window was side open.

When a shadow is cast, Elsa rolls over, pulling the blanket over her head.

The woman keeps her red hood on. The shadow makes it near impossible to see her face.

She slowly walks over to the Queen and gently pulls back the blankets. Though she can't see the girls' face, due to the white hair that covers it. Due to the light and the shadows, the air looks blonde. Golden Blonde.

The woman smiles. But not a polite or happy smile. An evil, murderous smile. She gently brushes the hair aside and rolls Elsa onto her back. Surprisingly, the Queen doesn't wake up.

The woman gasps and steps back. This is not who she was looking for.

At the sound of someone in her room, Elsa's eyes flutter open. She sees someone standing there, and quickly sits up getting a view of the woman. She doesn't know who this is. "Who are you?" The woman asks. "Queen Elsa. Who the hell are you?!" Elsa asks. The woman steps out of the darkness, showing her royal red cape and hood, though not showing her face. "Queen?" She asks. The tone she has in her voice doesn't make Elsa feel any better. Quickly remembering what her friends had said, Elsa screams as loudly as she can.

The woman covers her ears and falls to her knees.

Elsa's bedroom door flies open. Anna, Kristoff, Rapunzel, and Eugene quickly run inside and see the girl on the floor along with Elsa sitting up in her bed.

"Who's this?" Anna asks concerned. "I don't know, hence the screaming," Elsa answers.

The woman quickly stands and looks at all the people in the room one by one. "No, no, no… yes," She says looking at Rapunzel.  
"Yes?" Rapunzel asks confused.

The woman takes off her hood, revealing her face. Rapunzel and her make eye contact. The blonde gasps and falls backwards, but Anna catches her. "See you soon," The woman says before turning to Elsa. "And possibly you even," She adds. The woman puts her hood up then quickly jumps out the window, disappearing.

"Rapunzel, was that," Anna begins.  
"Yes, it was," Rapunzel finishes.  
"Who?" Elsa asks confused. "And Anna, why are you dressed already?"  
"I've been up for a while," Anna answers.  
"That was Gothel," Rapunzel says shocked.  
"Who's Gothel?" Elsa asks confused.  
"The woman who kidnapped Rapunzel for 18 years," Anna says. "Rapunzel, I thought you said she died?"  
"She did! I mean, I think she did. She fell out of a tower, 60 feet high," Rapunzel says.  
"Why is she back?" Kristoff asks.  
"Maybe… No. I'm not even going to say it," Eugene says. "Either way, we just have to protect her until we know where this (literally) Witch came from."

* * *

"Do the spell," A woman says. "Patients, Jill. All good things to those who wait," Gothel responds, finishing up the spell. "Did it work?" Jill asks.  
"Yes. Everybody in the royal castle at the time of the casting is cursed with bad luck," Gothel answers.

* * *

"Alright, well, you two have fun but not too much fun," Elsa teases as she leaves Anna's bedroom.

The Queen walks down the hallway slowly, taking a deep breath. A smile spreads across her features. This is home and home is safe and good. 1 year with no troubles. Now Gothel showed up and that had Elsa worried, but she wasn't going to let it ruin her life.

Looking at all the paintings as she walks, she doesn't see the carpet moved at the top of the stairs.

A rush of Bad Feeling runs through her and her smile quickly disappears. She's got the same feeling Anna had all night last night.

"Okay, I'll be right back," Anna says, leaving hers and Kristoff's room. She turns and begins down the hallway and quickly notices the carpet that her sister might trip over. "Elsa, watch out!" She calls.

Elsa turns back and looks at her sister before she stops walking. "What?" She asks. "Don't trip over that," Anna says, stepping on the carpet and putting it back to normal.  
"Thanks. That could've ended badly."

An arrow flies right past Elsa's head. She and Anna's eyes widen in shock. "Sorry!" an archer yells nervously. "I-It's fine, just please be more careful," Elsa says.

A painting falls off the wall and nearly hits Elsa, but Anna pulls her out of the way. "I think this castle is out to get me," Elsa half-jokes. "Thanks."  
"No problem," Anna says with slight laughter.

A maiden picks up the other end of the red, royal carpet and pulls on it, not noticing the sister's standing on the other end.

Both Elsa and Anna lose their balance. Anna quickly drops to her knees, but Elsa falls backwards trying to grab Anna's hand before falling. She lands on her back before rolling onto her side and landing on the landing (ironic), on her stomach.

"Elsa!" Anna quickly runs down the little set of stairs and kneels next to her sister. "Elsa?"  
Elsa puts her hands flat on the wood and pushes herself up, sitting next to her sister. "My gosh, are you okay?" Anna asks concerned. "I think so," Elsa says sounding a little out of it. "Maybe the castle is out to get you. First you almost trip, and then nearly get shot, then the painting falls, then you fall down the darn stairs!" Anna says.  
"Well, when you say it like that," Elsa says, slightly smiling and tilting her head slightly sarcastically.  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Anna asks.

Rapunzel quickly rushes down the stairs and to the sisters'. "What happened?" She asks. "We heard someone fall then Anna yell and got worried."  
"Elsa decided it was time she fell down the stairs," Anna says sarcastically.  
"Gees, are you alright?" Rapunzel asks.

Elsa puts her hand on the back of her head. "Ouch," She says in pain. When she holds her hand in front of her, there's blood on it. She looks up at Anna with concern.

Kristoff rushes down the hallway and down the stairs. He sees the blood on the stairs and fears the worst. "What happened?"  
"Elsa fell. She hit her head pretty hard," Anna says concerned.

Kristoff picks Elsa up and carries her into the kitchen, placing her on the table. "Get me a cold cloth," He asks in general.

Elsa lies on the cold, stone table on her stomach. Her head really hurt, but other than that, she feels fine. No broken limbs and she's not seriously injured.

Kristoff moves Elsa's hair aside and finds the cut. "It's not that bad," He says. Anna hands him the wet cloth.

Elsa grabs the edges of the table and tightens her grip and Kristoff washes the wound. Anna notices her sister in pain and quickly holds her hand. "Almost done," Kristoff says.

Within seconds, he's finished and even got the blood out of her hair. "Thanks," She says, standing up. "Any time," He smiles.

"How did you manage to fall down the stairs?" Eugene asks.  
"Someone pulled the carpet and she fell backwards," Anna answers.  
"I hit my head on the stairs but didn't care. I was more worried about, you know, breaking my neck or something," Elsa answers as well.

The friends all sit down at the table that was just wiped down. "Breakfast?" Gerda asks, serving breakfast. "Mmmm, thank you Gerda," Anna says.

Everybody quickly enjoys' their breakfast.

The day goes by quickly. Playing games, reading books, running around, or even just talking makes the day memorable.

Outside in the castle yard, Rapunzel, Anna, Elsa, Eugene and Kristoff sit in a circle talking.

The sun set hours ago and the full moon once again shines brightly on the kingdom.  
Anna sits next to her sister, wrapped warmly in a blanket while cuddling in Kristoff's arms.  
Rapunzel and Eugene sit next to each other cuddling.  
Elsa sits alone, though near her sister.

Rapunzel is suddenly struck what that Bad Feeling that something isn't right or might happen. Elsa notices Rapunzel looking around unsure of the feeling that she's feeling.  
"What's up, Punz?" Elsa asks.  
"Do-Do you ever have that feeling like something isn't right? Or that something bad might happen?" Rapunzel asks.  
"You mean like right before I fell down the stairs? Yeah, I know the feeling," Elsa answers.  
"Well I've got that feeling," Rapunzel says.  
"I had that feeling as well. That something wasn't right. Not too much longer afterwards, Gothel showed up in Elsa's bedroom," Anna adds.

"I'm going to go to bed," Rapunzel says. "Are you sure about that?" Elsa asks unsure.

"I'm super tired. I'll see you all in the morning," Rapunzel says standing up. She bends over and kisses Eugene before walking inside the castle, closing the doors behind her.  
"Hope she'll be okay," Eugene says concerned.

* * *

Rapunzel walks through the castle hallways alone in the dark. She slowly walks up the stairs that her cousin recently fell down. The memory of seeing Elsa and Anna sitting on the landing flashes through her mind as she walks up the stairs.

She quickly gets rid of the image then continues on down the hall, before entering her room and closing the door behind her.

Rapunzel gets into her nightgown then gets into bed, falling asleep within minutes.

Her bedroom window creeps open and Gothel enters. "If I were to sing, would your hair glow?" She whispers. How did she find out it was long again?

Gothel walks over to the sleeping princess and gently pulls the blankets back making sure this is actually Rapunzel. It is. She puts her hand on the back of Rapunzel's neck and sits her up, before lowering her arm and picking the princess up. "This is harder than taking a baby," She half-jokes.

Rapunzel's bedroom door flies open. Gothel gasps and turns around to see just the Queen standing there. "Let her go," Elsa orders. Gothel quickly drops Rapunzel on the floor, waking her up, before fleeing the castle, knowing of the magic that the Queen possesses. Elsa's pale bare feet meet with Rapunzel's carpeted floor as she runs to her cousin, quickly kneeling next to her. "Are you okay?" She asks nervously.  
"I'm fine. How did you know she was here?" Rapunzel asks.

Elsa helps Rapunzel stand. "I was uh.. Kinda walking to the bathroom when I heard her in here," Elsa says awkwardly. "Guess you really have to pee, now huh?" Rapunzel laughs. Elsa laughs as well and the cousins leave the bedroom.

Anna, Kristoff and Eugene quickly come to the cousins. "Gothel again?" Kristoff asks. "Yup," Rapunzel says. "Elsa, are you okay?" Anna asks. "Yeah, fine, Uh, be right back," Elsa answers. She turns and walks away, normally before entering her bedroom where her walking increases.

* * *

"She alright?" Eugene asks. "She's fine," Rapunzel laughs. Anna quickly laughs as well. "Must be a girl thing if only the girls understand," Eugene teases. "It's not a girl thing, It's a human thing. Change the topic?" Anna suggests. "Yeah sure, um… chocolate?" Rapunzel says. "Chocolate," Anna says goofily.

"So she tried to kidnap you twice in 24 hours," Elsa begins, walking out of her bedroom and towards the group. "This is the… How manyith time?"

"Is manyith a word?" Rapunzel asks confused. "In my dictionary," Anna giggles.  
"I'd say the… 4th time?" Rapunzel answers Elsa's question.  
"Can't she get a hint?" Kristoff sighs. "Well, as long as everybody is okay."

Everybody quickly turns and gives him 'the look' like he said or did something stupid. "What?"

"As long as everybody is okay?! Seriously?!" Anna asks. "Well, we're doomed," Elsa says, putting her hand on her forehead. "Thanks Kristoff."

"What?" He asks again. "You just jinxed us," Anna sighs. "Oh… Sorry," Kristoff says.

"What do we do now?" Elsa asks. "We could… go to bed?" Rapunzel suggests. Anna yawns. "I'm with Punzie. Sleep?"  
"Sleep for sure," Elsa agrees.

After a large group hug, everybody goes to their bedrooms.

* * *

"Why isn't the spell working?" Jill asks. "It is. Just wait," Gothel answers. "Obviously it isn't! Nothing has happened!" Jill says annoyed. "It's working now. Just wait till the morning and the spell will be cast," Gothel says also annoyed.

"What spell did we do again?" Jill asks.

Gothel sighs and sits down, putting her hand on her forehead. "The spell that increases their bad luck. However, you wouldn't stop your yammering while I was doing it, so I highly doubt it worked!"  
"I'll be quiet next time. I promise," Jill says quickly before getting back to a different spell.  
"You better," Gothel sighs.

* * *

Elsa's eyes slowly open due to the sun shining through the window. Sun shining through her window? She gets the sunset, not the sunrise…

Elsa looks around and doesn't recognise the room. It's not her room nor is it Anna's.

She feels someone behind her. Elsa quickly sits up and looks next to her to see Eugene sleeping. With a scream, Elsa quickly falls out of bed and moves away, staying on the floor, though sitting up.

Eugene quickly sits up. "What's wrong?" he asks confused. "Where are we?" Elsa asks confused. "Our room. What's the matter?" He asks, quickly rushing over to her.  
"Our room? No, I have my own room. You share with Rapunzel," Elsa says.  
"What are you talking about? Rapunzel, this is our room. Elsa's the only one with her own," Eugene explains, confused.  
"What? Why'd you call be Rapunzel?" Elsa asks confused.

A wave of fear runs through her as she looks at her nightgown. It's not the one she went to bed in. "I'm not Elsa, am I?" She asks nervously. "No, you're Rapunzel. Elsa is… wait, you're Elsa, aren't you?" Eugene asks, standing back up and stepping back.

Elsa quickly stands up. "I am. Why—no! Did we switch again?" She asks, running to the mirror. Looking into the mirror, she sees Rapunzel instead of herself. "Dammit! How did this happen?"  
"I'm not sure. But obviously last night since you woke up in my bed," Eugene says awkwardly.  
"Oh gees, I hope it was only a few minutes ago that we switched. That's means Rapunzel's in my room!"

Elsa quickly runs out the door with Eugene following close behind.

The Queen opens her bedroom door and sure enough, Rapunzel is asleep in Elsa's bed and looks like Elsa. "This is weird," Elsa whispers, walking slowly to her bed. "Rapunzel, wake up," She says.  
Rapunzel does what Anna does. Waves Elsa away then pulls the covers over her head.  
"Rapunzel, we switched again," Elsa sighs.

Rapunzel looks at Elsa and when she sees herself, she screams and jumps backwards before finding herself in Elsa's room and in her bed. "What?! How?! Why you and me?" She asks, quickly standing up. "I'm taller than you now," She giggles. Elsa looks up at Rapunzel and her eyes narrow. Though, she giggles as well. "Why did we switch?" She asks confused. "Did Anna?" Rapunzel asks.

Both cousins quickly race down the hall to Anna's room and knock on the door. "Anna?" Elsa calls. "Punzie, it's early. Go back to sleep," Anna says tiredly.  
"Anna, Elsa and I switched bodies again," Rapunzel says.

The door quickly opens. "Seriously?" She asks with a complaining tone of voice. "Oh, come on. We had a good year! It's Gothel, isn't it."  
"That's our guess," Elsa says. "Rapunzel, your hair is stupidly heavy, by the way."  
"I know," Rapunzel sighs. "I enjoyed it while it was short, but long hair is awesome as well!" She adds.  
"This isn't long. This is 70 feet. My hair is long. Anna's hair is long. This? This is insane."

Anna and Rapunzel slightly laugh but are serious in a minute. "What should we do?" Anna asks.

Rapunzel and Elsa look at each other. "Go back to bed?" Rapunzel says. "That works. See you in a few hours," Elsa says walking into her bedroom and closing the door.  
"Seriously?" Anna calls.  
"What, so we can't go back to sleep? Anna, we've switched with random people like 4 times in the past 2 years and it all ends the same way. We're going to sleep then deal with this tomorrow," Rapunzel says.  
"Punz, you're really going to sleep in your room next to Eugene looking like Elsa? What if one of the maids sees you," Anna points out.  
"Good point… But Elsa _will not_ sleep in the same bed as Eugene either," Rapunzel says.  
"And I don't expect her too. I'll sleep downstairs in the living room," Eugene says.

He kisses Rapunzel's cheek then walks down the stairs. "Let's move Elsa," Anna sighs.

The cousins go into the Queens room, pick her up, and take her into Rapunzel's room. "I could've walked," She says, rolling over and going back to sleep.  
Anna and Rapunzel laugh together as they leave the room.

"Goodnight," Rapunzel says, walking into Elsa's room. "Goodnight," Anna says, going back into her room.

* * *

Anna is the first to wake in the morning. She does her normal morning routine before walking down the hall to Elsa's room, and knocking on the door. "Wake up," She calls.

Rapunzel opens the door. "I'm up," She says. "Oh right! The switch thing.. Totally remembered that," Anna says.  
"Yeah, sure you did," Rapunzel smirks. "Should we wake Elsa up or wait till later?"  
"Get her up. If we're up, she should be as well," Anna says.

The girls walk down to Rapunzel's bedroom and knock on the door. "You awake?" Anna asks. "No," Elsa says tiredly, hiding under the covers.

Rapunzel opens the door and both girls walk inside. "I've never actually been in here to see the room," Anna says, looking around. "It's nice. You've made it homey."  
"Thanks," Rapunzel smiles.

Anna stands next to the bed and pokes Elsa. But she doesn't move. "Elsa, wake up," Anna says. "No," Elsa says tiredly. Anna sighs. "Don't make me do it," She says. "Don't…" Elsa says tiredly. Anna falls forward landing on her sister. "Wake up," She says obnoxiously.

"It's so early," Elsa complains. "Oh come on, you normally get up at 6! It's almost 10!" Anna says, rolling off her sister and instead laying next to her. "I've been up for hours, which is strange and now you're sleeping in which is stranger!" Anna says.

Elsa doesn't answer. "Elsa," Anna says poking her sister. "Elsa," She repeats. "Elsa. I'll just repeat your name all day until you wake up. Elsa," Every time she speaks, she also pokes the queen. "Elsa," She says again. "Elsa."  
"Alright, I'm up!" Elsa says pushing the blankets off her head. "Yay!" Anna jumps off the bed and walks to the door. "If you go back to sleep, you'll have a shower in bed," Anna jokingly threatens. Elsa sighs and rolls over.

Anna and Rapunzel leave the room and go downstairs.

After the teens leave, Elsa climbs out of bed and slowly makes her way to the bathroom. "Whoa," She says shocked, looking in the mirror. "I suppose sleeping with 70 feet of hair causes… whoa."

She unbraids her hair and begins brushing it.

**_Literally an hour later…_**

"Rapunzel!" Elsa calls frustrated. Rapunzel quickly comes into the bathroom. "Hair brushing?" She asks. "Yeah," Elsa says annoyed. "I've been up here for an hour and I'm nowhere near finished."  
"It takes me 2 hours to brush this thoroughly," Rapunzel says, taking the brush from Elsa and beginning to brush the rest of her long hair.  
"Why is it so un-naturally long?" Elsa asks.  
"It's magical. Do you know how hard it is to wash it?" Rapunzel asks.  
"I do. It's impossible," Elsa answers.  
"You've washed it before? When?" Rapunzel asks.  
"Remember a few months ago when we switch for the first time?" Elsa asks.  
"Yes," Rapunzel answers.  
"Well, I had a bath and washed it. That was near impossible," Elsa finishes.  
"You had a bath while being me?"

Elsa rolls her eyes. "You did when you were me."  
"Point taken…."

**_Literally another hour later…_**

"Finished," Rapunzel says, finishing the braid.  
"It's about time. Gees… thanks Punz," Elsa says. "But it's still heavy."  
"I know. But no cutting it!"  
"I wouldn't dream of it. Well, actually I dreamed about it last night… I wouldn't actually cut it in reality?"

"Come on," Rapunzel giggles, taking Elsa's hand and leading her downstairs.

"It's about time you show up. We had breakfast over 2 hours ago. It's lunch time now," Eugene says.  
"We missed breakfast?" Elsa asks, not seeming to mind.  
"Sorry. We got hungry and issues with hair can take a while," Anna answers. "But you're welcome to join us for lunch!"  
"We will do so," Rapunzel says.

"Your Majesty," Gerda says entering the room. "I need you to fill out these forums." She hands Rapunzel a large pile of paperwork. "Of what?" She asks confused as she puts the paper on the table. "I'm not sure. It's not really my business," Gerda explains. "But I was told to give it to you."  
"You mean Elsa?" Rapunzel asks. Elsa nudges Rapunzel's arm. "Oh yeah, I'm Elsa. Right.. Okay, I'll get this done," Rapunzel quickly corrects herself.  
"Are you alright, your Majesty?" Gerda asks.  
"I'm fine. Just tired. Punzie here had troubles with hair for literally 2 hours," Rapunzel answers.

Gerda smiles and leaves the room.

"Smooth," Elsa says sarcastically. "I covered it pretty well," Rapunzel quickly states. "What is this stuff, anyway?"

Elsa quickly looks through the papers just as Mary enters the room. "Queen Elsa, nobody is allowed to read that but you," She quickly says taking the paper from Elsa.  
"Why?" Rapunzel asks.  
"It's for the Queen's eyes only," Mary says. "I'm sorry, Princess Rapunzel, but you cannot read this. Ever."  
"Right. Yeah, of course," Elsa says frustrated.  
"What is it?" Rapunzel asks.

Mary takes Rapunzel aside. "I got it from someone and was told to give it strait to you. You cannot tell anybody, not even your sister about it, alright?" She whispers.

Elsa sighs and sits down on the table, waiting for Rapunzel to return.

"Yes, but what is it?" Rapunzel repeats, growing annoyed.  
"It's the deal with Missing Person; Eliza Alundyr," Mary answers.  
"Oh," Rapunzel says. "I thought they had found her."  
"No, she remains missing. But we need to find her soon before someone else gets hurt. She's done too much to this city and to you, so you must fill out these forms," Mary Explains.  
"I will," Rapunzel says. "Why can't I tell Els—Rapunzel?"  
"Princess Rapunzel, Princess Anna, Prince Eugene, and Sir Kristoff cannot know," Mary says firmly. "Understand?"  
"Are you allowed to tell the Queen what to do?" Rapunzel asks curiously.

Mary nervously straightens up.  
"You're not, are you?" Rapunzel asks.  
"Not technically, but I'm warning you, Your Majesty." And with that, Mary walks away.

Rapunzel walks back out and sits next to Elsa. "'Nobody can know but you', she warns. But I know now. So, what do we do?" Rapunzel asks.  
"Tell me about it?" Elsa asks. "What's the paper for?"  
"It has to do with finding Eliza," Rapunzel whispers.

Elsa quickly takes Rapunzel aside. "I thought that case was closed and we just assumed her dead," Elsa whispers, shocked. "I did too, but apparently she remains out there and this case is still open," Rapunzel whispers.  
"Don't tell Anna, don't tell Eugene, don't tell Kristoff. Simple: Don't tell anyone about this. It'll just scare them. I need to go upstairs and read through all the papers. Keep all the staff away. If they see me working on it, we'll both be in trouble," Elsa whispers.  
"Okay."

Rapunzel picks up the pile of paper and walks upstairs with Elsa and Anna following. "Which room?" Rapunzel asks. "This one," Elsa says walking to the bookshelf. "A bookshelf?" Anna asks confused.  
Elsa presses a button and the bookshelf moves, revealing a door.  
"A hidden door behind the bookshelf in a royal palace. How Cliché," Rapunzel says.

Elsa opens the door and the girls step inside with the bookshelf closing behind them. "Anna, you shouldn't be in here," Rapunzel says, just no noticing the princess.  
"Why not?" Anna asks.  
"Elsa's turn," Rapunzel says quickly look to the Queen.  
"Oh, thanks!" Elsa says sarcastically. "Anna, why don't you go and… um… talk with Kristoff or something," Elsa suggests thinking of a better excuse.  
"Why can't I stay in here?" Anna asks.  
"I have work I have to do," Elsa answers.  
"Why does Rapunzel get to stay?" Anna asks.

Elsa sighs. "Just go please," She asks. Anna sighs and crosses her arms before leaving the room. "That was cute," Elsa says to herself.

"Alright, why do I have to stay in here?" Rapunzel asks.  
"You don't actually. If you want to go, you can. If you want to stay… you can," Elsa answers, sitting down at a desk and looking through the paperwork.  
"It's funny; I was totally expecting you to get glasses or something," Rapunzel half-jokes.  
"Nope. Got good eyes," Elsa says. "Well, _I_ do. Your eyesight is different."  
"That happens. It feels weird being you again," Rapunzel says, crossing her arms and sitting on the desk. "Taller, less hair to deal with, different voice, and people treat me differently."  
"Are you complaining?" Elsa asks honestly.  
"No. I like it," Rapunzel admits.  
"Well, I like it too so we _are_ changing back eventually," Elsa says, flipping through a mini book.

"Fine," Rapunzel sighs. "Are you sure?"  
"Positive," Elsa says, reading something as she writes something down.

"Whoa, how did you do that?!" Rapunzel asks. Elsa looks up at her confused. "Do what?"  
"You were reading something in a book while writing something completely different on paper on the desk!" Rapunzel says shocked.  
"Is it a special talent or something?" Elsa asks.  
"It's nearly impossible to do. How are you doing that along with talking?" Rapunzel asks.  
"Talking really slow helps," Elsa answers. "And not focusing on the… Um.. what? Oh, the uh… Conversation."  
"You're reading something while writing something completely different down, while talking completely different words. How long have you been doing this?" Rapunzel asks.

Elsa puts the book down and her hands flat on the desk then looks up at Rapunzel. "Ask all the questions now before I get started."  
"Oh, okay. Um… How long have you been working like this?" Rapunzel asks.  
"Since I returned to the kingdom and took my place as Queen. So, just over a year? No… Just about a year," Elsa answers.  
"Not even a year and you can work that well?"  
"I just got used to it, I guess," Elsa answers.  
"Okay, hmm… Nah, I think that's it," Rapunzel says.  
"Good, then I have to work," Elsa says, picking up the ink pen and continuing to work. "This is stupid," She complains.  
"What?" Rapunzel asks.  
"Well, I'm left handed. You're right handed, right?" Elsa asks.  
"I use both hands, but my right hand is a bit better. Why?" Rapunzel asks.  
"Well, your left hand doesn't work the way I want it too and it's really frustrating," Elsa answers.  
"Wait—you're left handed?" Rapunzel asks.

Elsa nods her head. "This isn't going to work… how do I write stuff down?" Rapunzel asks. "I'm not sure. I already have to figure all this out," Elsa says, trying to choose which hand writes better.

**_30 minutes later…_**

"Almost done?" Rapunzel asks, continuing to pace. "Must you pace? You've been doing that for the past 20 minutes. It's very annoying and very distracting," Elsa says. "And no, I'm not almost done."  
"Gees, you sound like a mother telling her kid to quiet down while she works," Rapunzel says.  
Elsa glares at her for a second before continuing to work.  
"Can you at least tell me more about this case? I barely know about the chick," Rapunzel asks.

Elsa sighs, nearly slamming the pen on her desk. "Okay. But this is the last interruption. You remember Eliza, right?"  
"I do," Rapunzel answers.  
"Well, the day Hans got arrested, Eliza ran off before we even noticed she was gone. She hasn't been seen since. The month after she disappeared, I was told that her body was found and that she had died. 6 months after that, as in today, I get all this paper and evidential stuff saying that she's possibly alive and was seen somewhere in England. Suddenly, all the fear that was gone for nearly a year is back in a rush," Elsa explains.

"What is she charged with?" Rapunzel asks.

Elsa opens the folder and reads the page. "14 counts of murder, 3 counts of kidnapping, and 1 count of Royal Endangerment," Elsa answers.  
"Royal Endangerment? I'm guessing that's when she switched you and her last time and nearly got you killed a few times," Rapunzel asks.  
"Yes," Elsa answers.  
"So what should we do?" Rapunzel asks.

The bookshelf moves outside the door. Elsa quickly stands up and Rapunzel sits down at the desk.

The door opens and Mary walks in. "Queen Elsa, why is she in here?"  
"Because I said she could be," Rapunzel answers.  
"Your Majesty, I told you that nobody could know about this. Eliza is too dangerous for people to know that she might be alive," Mary explains impatiently.

An idea pops into Elsa's mind and she smirks. "Mary, Queen Elsa never told me about Eliza being possibly alive. You just did," She says.

Mary quickly gasps. "Queen Elsa, is this true?" She asks. "It is," Rapunzel says.  
"My goodness, Princess Rapunzel, forget you heard anything, please," Mary nearly begs.  
"I can't do that," Elsa says. "But thank you for telling me."

Mary quickly flees the room, closing the door behind her. Elsa and Rapunzel quickly high-five each other, then Elsa sits back down and continues working. "Nice idea," Rapunzel says. "Meh. Thanks, but it wasn't a major plan. It just got rid of her. By the way, it feels weird calling you Queen Elsa," Elsa says.  
"It feels weird being called Queen Elsa," Rapunzel admits.

Silence fills the room. Elsa continues to work while Rapunzel reads a book.

* * *

Anna walks into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. That horrible Bad Feeling is back, but not knowing what to do about it, she decides to have a bath to relax.

Elsa and Rapunzel are down the hall working on the Eliza Alundyr case, Kristoff and Sven went to work in the mountains, Eugene is somewhere in Arendelle.

After the bath is filled with warm water, she turns to the mirror and starts unbraiding her hair. "What's wrong," She asks herself.  
Starting to not want a bath, she sits on the counter and stares at the water while playing with her necklace. She sighs before hopping off the counter and reaching into the bath to release the water.

Somebody grabs the back of her head and pushes her under the water before picking up her legs and flipping her onto her back, holding her under the earth bound liquid. Trying to hold her breath, while kicking and trying to see who the person is.  
Anna slowly begins to stop fighting as she loses her breath and stops moving completely. The person leaves Anna in the water, and flees the castle.

* * *

Elsa sighs and puts the pen down on the desk. "What's up?" Rapunzel asks. "Something isn't right…" Elsa says thinking.  
"What do you mean?" Rapunzel asks, closing the book and putting it back on the shelf.  
"I mean, I've got that… feeling that something isn't right. Something bad has or will happen," Elsa answers slightly confused.  
"We could go check on everybody if you want," Rapunzel suggests.  
"Thanks."

Both cousins leave the hidden room and go in opposite directions. They know Kristoff is at work, Eugene is downstairs, and Anna is supposedly in her room. Rapunzel (who looks like Elsa) Goes downstairs to search for Eugene, while Elsa (who looks like Rapunzel) goes down the hall to Anna and Kristoff's room.

**_Knock, Knock…_**  
"Anna? Are you in there?" Elsa asks. No answers. "Anna?" She knocks again, but there is still no answer. Slightly worried, she opens the door and walks in. "Anna? Are you in here?"

Elsa looks around before seeing water coming out from under the bathroom door. "Anna?" Elsa quickly runs in and opens the door looking around before seeing her sister in the bathtub. "Anna!" Elsa quickly runs over and picks her sister up. "Rapunzel! Rapunzel!" She screams frantically.

The door flies open and Rapunzel runs in. "What happened?!"

"I don't know! I found her in the water!" Elsa says frantically. "Lay her down," Rapunzel quickly says. Elsa lays her sister on the floor. "I don't know how to do CPR," Rapunzel admits. _CPR… CPR…_ Elsa thinks, trying to remember. But then she does.

As quickly as she can without hurting her sister or doing something wrong, she puts her hands on top of each other and pushes 8 times on Anna's chest before breathing into her mouth.

"Come on… Come on…" Rapunzel says nervously.

Elsa does it again and again, but nothing happens. "It's not working!" She screams panicking. "Anna, wake up!"

* * *

"That's enough. Bring the girl back," Gothel says. "But—"  
"I said bring her back! We're supposed to scare them, not kill them!" Gothel interrupts. Jill quickly does a spell.

* * *

"Try it again!" Rapunzel says beginning to panic. Shaking uncontrollably and not being able to think strait, Elsa simply puts her hands on Anna's stomach. "Please…"

"Do it again!" Rapunzel says. "Give her air!"  
Elsa quickly breathes into Anna's mouth once more then pushes on her chest. "It's no use…" She says beginning to cry. Just before both cousins give up, Anna gasps but chokes on the water. "Roll her over," Rapunzel says quickly.

Elsa rolls her sister onto her side and Anna coughs, clearing her lungs of the water. "Anna?" Elsa asks still panicking. "Elsa."  
"Oh my god, Anna!" Elsa quickly hugs her sister. "You were gone. You left us. You were gone…" She says crying.  
"I know. I'm sorry," Anna says, hugging her sister.

* * *

"How do you drown in a bathtub?" Rapunzel asks confused, giving Anna some hot chocolate.  
"It was… weird," Anna answers.

Anna sits wrapped up in a blanket on Elsa's lap at the kitchen table. Elsa hasn't let go of her sister all day. (it's been 2 hours.)

"What happened? I mean, you were fully dressed, except your hair was down," Elsa says still in shock and confused.  
"I was going to have a bath but I got that Bad Feeling and decided against it. So I reached in to release the water, and someone pushed my head into the water. Next thing I know, I'm fully in the bath, completely under the water, and not being able to breathe. Then you both were there," Anna explains with fright clear in her voice. "How did you know I was there?"

"Elsa got a feeling that something wasn't right," Rapunzel explains. "It's a sister/family thing. When someone gets hurt or whatever, someone in the family, normally the closest person to whoever got hurt, gets a feeling that something isn't right. It's strange, but real."  
"So as soon as I got hurt, Elsa knew but know that she knew?" Anna asks slightly confused.

"She didn't get the feeling till you were already gone. We went looking to see if everybody was alright, and—"  
"That's when I found you," Elsa finishes Rapunzel's sentence. "I've never been more terrified in my life. I can never get that image out of my mind," She says staring at the table with tears. "When I saw the water under the door, I thought you had accidentally spilled something and was busy cleaning it up… which is why you didn't answer. But when I-I Opened the door and saw your hair in the water… I knew something wasn't right. When I picked you up, your eyes were open… your lips were blue and you were completely white and soaked… and I-I knew you were gone…"

Anna tears up and lays her head on top of her sisters. "We tried to revive you but nothing happened… then suddenly you were alive. It was overwhelming for a minute, then I was joyful to see you alive—but feared you'd be different," Elsa explains, holding back crying.

"I'm not different or sick or hurt. You saved my life and I can't thank you enough," Anna says, gently kissing Elsa's head.  
"Elsa, Anna's right. You saved her life. If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't have her back," Rapunzel explains.

Elsa takes a deep breath and slightly tightens her arms around Anna's waist, not letting go.

The kitchen door opens and Kristoff walks in. The first thing he sees is Elsa staring blankly at the table with tears in her eyes, and tightly holding onto Anna—who is looking at Kristoff, also with tears in her eyes.  
"What happened?" He asks, knowing something's bad.

Elsa let's go of Anna so she can see her boyfriend. Anna quickly runs over to Kristoff and her hugs her close. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asks, wiping her tears.  
Nobody wanted to say. "Anna, what happened?" He asks concerned.  
"Anna… d-drowned," Elsa says quietly.  
"What?" Kristoff asks slightly confused, but more worried about his fiancé.

Everybody explains to Kristoff what happened. Everybody being Rapunzel. Elsa and Anna weren't saying much of anything.

Anna remains in her sisters arms for the next few hours, but she doesn't seem to care at all.

Around dinner time, Elsa finally let's Anna sit on her own, but they stay next to each other. "Elsa," Anna begins. Elsa looks at Anna with just her eyes. "Do you want to sleepover tonight? We could sleep in Rapunzel's room."  
"I don't mind sleeping alone if you girls want to like talk or something," Kristoff says before taking a bite of dinner.  
"Would you mind?" Anna asks Rapunzel. The blonde shakes her head. She doesn't care if her cousins sleep in her bed.  
"Could we?" Elsa asks Anna.  
"Of course! We haven't had a sleepover ever before so this should be fun!" Anna says excitedly.

* * *

"Who's sleeping where?" Elsa asks, taking the extra pillows off the bed. "You decide," Anna answers, braiding her hair. "Share I guess," Elsa says, getting into bed.

Anna comes out of the bathroom and gets into bed as well. "Issue," she says. "Hm?" Elsa asks.  
"You look like Rapunzel still. Won't people find it odd that cousins are sharing a bed?" Anna asks.  
"Why would they? At least I don't look like one of our friends," Elsa answers.

Both girls quickly fall asleep.

**_2:09am…_**

Anna and Elsa are sleeping away from each other, both on the edges of the bed. (must be a sister thing, cause that's also how me and my siblings sleep when we're sharing a bed, couch, ect…)

The bedroom window slowly opens and Gothel enters quietly. She sees Elsa lying on her side, party covered up with the blanket. "You're coming home," Gothel whispers quietly. She slowly walks over to the Queen and rolls her over, testing to see if she'll wake up.

Elsa does wake up, but she doesn't open her eyes or say anything.

Gothel picks up the Queen and Elsa opens her eyes. "You're coming home, Rapunzel," Gothel says. "What?!" Elsa says shocked. She quickly and purposely falls out of Gothel's arms and onto the carpeted floor.

Anna grabs a pillow and holds it over her head at the sound of her sister hitting the floor. Almost completely asleep, Anna doesn't know her sister is in danger.

Elsa backs away from Gothel as the witch pulls a rope out of her bag. "Anna!" Elsa calls. "Anna, wake up!"

Gothel quickly looks and sees the other girl sleeping in bed, but also notices the redhead probably can't hear.

Before Elsa can blink, Gothel has tied something so tightly around her mouth, that she bites down on it due to it being in her mouth. Gothel ties Elsa's wrists together then tightly behind her back.

She picks up the Queen and in an instant, gone.

* * *

"Stop fighting me!" Gothel shouts, dragging Elsa across the grass. They were on a boat for a few hours. Just a little boat that moved incredibly fast. Elsa knew she wasn't in Arendelle, not even Norway anymore. But where? Did Gothel take her back to Germany? Sweden maybe? Or are they somewhere completely different?

"Et me go!" Elsa shouts through the gag. "Really, Rapunzel, this is ridiculous!" Gothel shouts, dragging Elsa into a tall tower. The same tower that Rapunzel was raised in.

Goth throws Elsa onto the grassy floor on the ground level of the tower while she rebuilds the wall.

Elsa quickly sits up before standing.

Gothel turns to the girl and gently runs her hand across Elsa's (Rapunzel's) hair. "Precious flower, you're safe now," Gothel says. "No," Elsa says firmly.

Gothel unties the gag and throws it on the ground. "No?" She asks confused. "No. Safe is at home. With my friends and family. Not here with you," Elsa says angrily.

Gothel grabs Elsa's arm and takes her up a large set of stairs.

**_60 feet of stairs later…_**

Gothel unties Elsa's wrists. "You're staying here with me," She says. Elsa quickly walks up the stairs and into Rapunzel's prison sees the window and quickly runs to it, opening it and looking out to see where she is.

Corona is in the distance. She's in Germany. A 3 days trip away from Arendelle. Gothel used a spell on the boat to make them travel insanely fast across the water. Now Elsa is trapped here. What will she do?

* * *

Anna wakes up around 10am. She tiredly rolls over but notices Elsa isn't there. "Elsa?" Anna quickly stands up and looks around the room, the bathroom, and the closet. Elsa isn't there anywhere. _Maybe she's already awake,_ Anna thinks.

After doing her normal morning routine, she goes downstairs and sits at the kitchen table with Rapunzel, Kristoff, and Eugene. But no Elsa.

"Where's Elsa?" Anna asks, taking a drink of hot chocolate.  
"We thought she was still asleep," Rapunzel answers.  
"I woke up and she wasn't there," Anna says, slightly concerned.  
"When did you last see her?" Kristoff asks.  
"When we went to bed last night," Anna answers. "Though, I do remember something… around 2am, maybe 3, I heard someone or something fall onto the ground. Being me, I just pulled a pillow over my head."  
"Do you think someone took her?" Eugene asks concerned.  
"Gothel," Rapunzel says.  
"What?" Anna asks confused and worried.  
"If Gothel was looking for me, she would've taken Elsa thinking she was me," Rapunzel explains, feeling guilty.

Kristoff quickly runs up the stairs with everybody following. The group enters Rapunzel's room. "Did you move the bed covers?" Rapunzel asks. "Maybe? But not on her side of the bed," Anna answers.  
"Look," Eugene says, standing near Elsa's side of the bed.

Everybody quickly runs over and looks. The bed sheets that cover the mattress are untucked, like somebody grabbed onto them or maybe stepped on them.  
"So someone did take her," Kristoff says shocked and worried.  
"The window," Anna says, quickly running to the window. The lock is broken and it's wide open.  
"Look," Rapunzel says pointing to the ground.

1 ocean-blue shoe is on the stone ground. The pair of shoes Elsa accidentally fell asleep in last night, that are also her favorites.

"She's gone," Anna says holding back tears. "Maybe?" Rapunzel says nervously. "I mean, Gothel wouldn't kill her or even hurt her because she needs Elsa alive to use the magic."

"Magic?" Kristoff asks.  
"Rapunzel has healing magic. She can heal injuries and keep people young—forever," Eugene explains.  
"So that's why Gothel wanted you so badly," Anna says, finally realizing.  
"Yeah. That's also why she took me when I was little. I know where Elsa might be, but we have to hurry before they move. Gothel will move her somewhere. She was going to take me somewhere that 'nobody would ever find me again' but the she died. I'm not sure where they might go, but we have to hurry," Rapunzel explains.

The group quickly runs out of the castle and too the docks.

"Nobody else can leave," The boat person says.  
"Princess Rapunzel is in trouble," Anna says nervously.  
"I'm sorry Princess, but we cannot let anybody go," He says.  
"Let us on the ship now! We need to get to Corona!" Rapunzel says firmly.  
"Your Majesty, you cannot take the ship anywhere," He argues.  
"Don't tell the Queen what she can and cannot do. You let us take the ship to Corona or you take us there, now!" Anna shouts.

The boat person sighs heavily. "You cannot take the ship anywhere."

In frustration, Anna punches the stone wall behind them, hurting her hand but not caring.  
"You have to let us on!" Rapunzel yells.

The boat guy waves them off and gets back on the ship, taking the ramp with him.

"Dammit!" Eugene says angrily. "What do we do now?"  
"I don't want to take the risk of Gothel hurting any of you," Rapunzel says, beginning to calm down.  
"Why would she?" Kristoff asks. "Has she tried?"  
"Yes," Rapunzel says, looking at the ground. "She has. And she will kill you if you try to save Elsa."

Anna leans against the wall, holding her injured hand. "I don't care what she _tries_ to do to us. We just can't let her take Elsa. She's already been locked up for 13 years of her life. She doesn't need to be locked up for more."

Kristoff walks over and gently holds Anna's injured hand. "Punched the wall?" He asks.  
"Yup," Anna answers.  
"Did that hurt?" He asks.  
"Yup."  
"Was that a good idea?"  
"Nope."

Kristoff gently moves all of Anna's fingers, but when he touches her ring finger, she pulls her hand back. "That hurt I'm guessing," He says. "A lot," She answers, slightly worried.

Kristoff checks again and notices how swollen her finger is. "You broke it," He says with a sigh. Anna doesn't seem to care, as she was sort of trying to hurt herself badly for letting her sister get taken.  
"It's just a finger. It doesn't matter. Plus it's my left hand… I'm right handed," Anna says, putting her hands in her pockets. "We have to get to Germany."  
"We will," Arlana says walking over to the group.  
"How?" Rapunzel asks.

Arlana throws a ball of magic on the ground and in a second, the fog clears. And they're in the forest near Corona.

"That's cheating, but awesome," Anna says.  
"Punz, lead the way," Arlana says.

The group quickly follows Rapunzel towards the tower.

* * *

"We're leaving," Gothel says to Elsa who is sitting on the window sill, looking out at the world. Elsa quickly turns around when she hears Gothel's voice. "Where?" She asks.  
"Somewhere that nobody will find you," Gothel answers. "Don't make this difficult."

Elsa hops off the wooden surface and closes the window before slowly turning and facing Gothel. Gothel takes a deep breath.  
"I really did try Rapunzel. I tried to protect you," She says.  
"Not from what I heard," Elsa says.  
"I kept you here all those years so that nobody tried to take you for your powers," Gothel explains.  
"But that doesn't make any sense at all," Elsa says, beginning to pace. "You took her—me as a baby and raised me. You took me for my powers. So why are you saying you wanted to protect me from people, when you should have just left me alone?"  
"I know it may seem that way, but it's not," Gothel says, gently holding Elsa's arms.  
"But it is," Elsa argues, her voice gentle and calm—though her emotions inside are anger, fear, and worry.  
"We have to go before someone finds you again," Gothel insists.

Elsa follows the witch down the stairs and out of the tower. "Let's go this way," Gothel says, quickly walking towards the mountains. When she realizes nobody's following, she stops and turns around.

Elsa stands with her arms crossed (hugging herself) nervously, thinking of what to do.

Gothel puts her arms out for a hug, but Elsa doesn't run to her like Rapunzel used too. "Are you alright, dear?" Gothel asks. "You're acting differently."

_She knows. She knows I'm not Rapunzel. But I don't know Punzie well enough to know how she acts. Elsa, calm yourself, control yourself. Shut up Elsa. We don't say that anymore!_

"Are you alright, my flower?" Gothel asks, approaching Elsa and snapping her out of her thoughts. "I'm alright," Elsa answers.

Gothel sees people coming in the woods. "Come on. We have to go," She says, pulling on Elsa's hand. As they run towards the mountains, Elsa looks back. The first person she sees is her sister. Desperately wanting to call for Anna, she doesn't, knowing that Gothel is dangerous.

_I'll send you a sign_.

* * *

"Anna, look," Rapunzel says. Anna looks just in time to see Gothel and Elsa run into a cave. More like a passage, actually, cause it leads out the other side.

"Let's go!" Anna says. The group quickly runs across the grass, across the small stream, and towards the mountains.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Elsa asks as Gothel continues to run while holding her hand. "Far from here," Gothel says.

Elsa stops running and pulls her hand out of Gothel's grip. "Where are we going?" She repeats. "A different tower that's not terribly from here," Gothel explains. "Now, let's go!"  
Gothel takes Elsa's hand and pulls, but Elsa pulls Gothel back. "No. I'm not going."  
"Rapunzel, don't make this difficult," Gothel sighs.  
"This? Gothel, you kidnapped me," Elsa says, slightly shocked at Gothel's behavior. "You came into my cousins' room, and kidnapped me."  
"Your cousins room? I thought that was your room," Gothel says.  
"No. It's my cousins' room," Elsa says.

_Should I tell her about the switch? No, she might kill me… Or Rapunzel… or both of us. I have to tell her though. But what if she takes Rapunzel instead? She won't be able to… Will she? Maybe she's the one who cast the spell. Or maybe it was Eliza. Is Eliza alive? Alright, Shush Elsa. Gees._

"Rapunzel, who's room was that," Gothel asks confused.  
"It is Rapunzel's room," Elsa answers taking a deep breath, preparing for the worst.  
"But you're Rapunzel," Gothel says.  
"No, I'm not. I'm Rapunzel's cousin, Queen Elsa of Arendelle. We switched bodies somehow and you've kidnapped the Queen," Elsa explains.

Gothel gasps and steps back. "Let me go home and don't come anywhere near me or Rapunzel or anyone else again," Elsa says firmly.  
"This is the biggest lie ever," Gothel laughs.  
"It's not a lie," Elsa says. "I'm not Rapunzel."  
"Really? Cause you look and sound like her," Gothel says, walking towards the Queen.  
"She looks and sounds like me," Elsa says, slightly nervous of the witch.

"Elsa!" Anna calls, running towards her sister. "Anna! Watch out!" Elsa warns.

The group quickly stops running just as a tree falls in front of them. "It's a curse," Anna says realizing. "You falling down the stairs, me drowning in the bath tub, you getting taken, and now this. She cursed us!"  
"I did," Gothel says. "Wh-who are you?"  
"Princess Anna of Arendelle. Give me back my sister," Anna says, walking towards Elsa.

"Rapunzel has no siblings," Gothel says.  
"No, she doesn't. But I do. And you're not taking her," Anna holds Elsa's hand tightly and both girls back away, standing with the group.  
"Then where is Rapunzel?" Gothel asks.

Rapunzel steps forward. "You're the Queen, aren't you?" Gothel asks. "I'm the Queen," Elsa says. "I'm Rapunzel," Rapunzel says.  
"So you both switched?" Gothel asks, trying to make sense of everything.  
"We did," Elsa says.

Gothel knows that she's unable to take Rapunzel now. She's much taller and most likely weighs more. Gothel isn't strong.

"Leave us alone," Anna says.

"What about me?" Eliza asks, walking up and standing next to Gothel. "What if I tried to help her?"

"You'd be stupid to try," Eugene says.  
"Eugene, I wouldn't get on her bad side," Elsa warns, nervously.  
"Tell you what. I'll switch you two back, on 1 condition," Eliza says.  
"What condition?" Rapunzel asks.  
"I get to switch with 1 of you," Eliza answers.  
"No way. You do too much stupid stuff and we can't afford to get into trouble," Elsa says.  
"Elsa, what if we should take the offer?" Rapunzel asks nervously.  
"I would switch you two back to normal," Eugene adds.  
"Who would you want to switch with?" Elsa asks Eliza.  
"You."

"See that's what I don't like," Kristoff says.  
"I'm with Kristoff here," Elsa agrees. "I don't trust you."  
"Who would?" Eliza asks. "I'm a total bitch, aren't I?"

Nobody argues, but nobody agrees.

"_Elsa, can you hear me?_" Anna asks in her mind. Elsa's eyes widen and she looks at Anna. "_Yeah. Why can I hear you?_" She asks in her mind. "_Arlana showed me how to talk this way. It will keep up more safe,_" Anna answers.

Both girls' look away from each other so nobody gets the idea that they're talking. "_Switch with her,_" Anna says. "_What?!"_ Elsa asks, shocked.  
"_Don't worry. Here's what Kristoff and I were thinking: If you both switch, Rapunzel will be herself again which is better for everybody. Then you and Eliza will switch, but she won't be able to go anywhere. If we're able to capture her, we can lock her in the prison until she decides to reverse the spell, thus ending the switch. What do you think?_" Anna suggests.  
"_I could work. And what I think right now is that this is weird how we're talking,_" Elsa answers.

"We'll take the deal," Elsa says nervously.

Eliza quickly switches back Rapunzel and Elsa, making them themselves again.

"Ready?" She asks Elsa. "Not really," Elsa admits. Eliza grabs Elsa's hand tightly and the girls switch.

Out of nowhere, Eliza continues to hold Elsa's hand. she knocks her slightly sideways before using her hand and Elsa's hand to hit the Queen, knocking her against the stone cliff beside them.

"Hey, stop!" Anna yells.

Eliza grabs Elsa's hair and pulls her backwards before slamming her twice into the stone then throwing her into the ocean.

Anna and Rapunzel quickly run to Elsa while Eugene and Kristoff knock out Eliza.

"Elsa, are you okay?" Rapunzel asks worried. Elsa stands up and wipes the blood from her nose. "I'm fine," She says angrily. Anna steps back, noticing how angry her sister currently is.

Elsa takes a deep breath then stares at Gothel. Her eyes slowly narrow, causing Anna and Rapunzel to literally run over to Kristoff and Eugene, away from the Queen.

"What's she doing?" Kristoff asks, concerned for Elsa.  
"Taking care of Gothel," Anna answers sounding slightly scared.

"What is this?" Gothel asks angrily.

Elsa stands still in the water. Her head slightly tilted forward, her eyes narrow and furious. Her arms are straight down, though slightly spread apart and a few inches in front of her. Her fingers begin glowing blue and red, before darkening and turning black.

"Elsa…" Anna says nervously.

_Ignore her. You know what you have to do to protect your friends and family. Don't conceal it, just feel it. Come on, Elsa._

"What is she doing?!" Gothel yells, beginning to age quickly. "Make it stop!"  
"Elsa, stop," Anna says sarcastically. "Don't, ahh, no."

Elsa slightly chuckles to herself.

Anna crosses her arms and sighs, watching her sister. Rapunzel is the same as Anna currently.

"Rapunzel, get her to stop, please!" Gothel begs. "I can't move!"

Anna sighs. "Stop your sister!" Gothel yells. "Tell her to stop!"

Anna walks over to Elsa and gently puts her hand on Elsa's shoulder. Elsa's eyes look down at her sister curiously. "Make her pay for it," Anna says quietly.

Rapunzel and Kristoff hold back laughter, though it's quite clear.

Elsa smirks then moves her eyes back onto Gothel. "Αδειάστε τη μαγεία, Γεμίστε την ψυχή μου , Κάντε αυτό το θνητό τίποτα, Περισσότερο από ένα μπλοκ του άνθρακα," She says.  
(pronunciation: Adeiáste ti̱ mageía, Gemíste ti̱n psychí̱ mou, Kánte af̱tó to thni̱tó típota, Perissótero apó éna blok tou ánthraka.)  
(Translation: Drain the magic, Fill my soul, Make this mortal nothing, More than a block of coal)

"Wait what?" Anna says confused.

"Lassen Sie die Kraft wegschmelzen, Machen Sie ihr in einem einzigen Glasur weg sein, Überlassen Sie nichts mehr für 10000 Tage," Rapunzel says, stepping forward, doing the same thing as Elsa.

A wave of power rushes through Anna and she quickly does the same thing as her sister and cousin. "As we speak this spell be cast, Taking the spell that changed the past, The oldest child take on the curse, And only she will be the first," Anna says.

"Should we be scared?" Kristoff asks, as him and Eugene slowly back away from the girls. "What language is that anyway?!"  
"Elsa was speaking Greek, Rapunzel was speaking German, Anna was speaking English," Eugene says.

"Let the spell be cast," All 3 girls say in unison.

Elsa, Anna, Rapunzel, and Gothel fall to the ground. Elsa and Anna landing in the water they were standing in; Rapunzel falling but being caught by Eugene.

Kristoff quickly runs into the water and picks up his fiancé, at the same time as he grabs Elsa's hand and pulls her close before also holding her.

Both sisters' are unconscious, though Rapunzel is awake.

"Rapunzel, do you know the spell?" Kristoff asks concerned.  
"They'll be okay. Trust me," Rapunzel answers.  
"What was that? I mean, that was dark magic that was used. Not just simple magic with ice and healing stuff, that was dark," Eugene says.  
"They drained the magic that Gothel possessed. But not wanting to have it themselves, they sent it somewhere else which took a lot of their energy, hence the being unconscious part," Rapunzel explains. "We went over this before doing it so they knew what was coming. I promise, you don't have to worry."

Both boys believe and trust Rapunzel. Eugene helps her stand and supports her as they walk into the passage way.

With 1 arm, Kristoff picks up Anna and rests her head on his shoulder before doing the same with Elsa. He then quickly follows the prince and princess of corona.

* * *

"We can't leave without Arlana," Rapunzel says.

Elsa's eyes slowly open. She moves her arm up and places her hand on Kristoff's shoulder. "Elsa?" He asks, noticing she's sort of coming too. "Kristoff?"  
"It's alright. We're going back to Arendelle," He explains.  
Growing dizzy, Elsa passes out once more.

"We need to get them back," Eugene says. "Like now," Rapunzel adds. "I thought you said they'd be fine!" Kristoff says.  
"I did. They will be fine. But Gothel might come back," Rapunzel explains.

Arlana suddenly appears in front of them, and they all jump. "Sorry. Forgot to warn you guys about that… anyway, ready to teleport?" She asks.  
Everybody stands around her, and in a flash, they're back in Arendelle.

* * *

**Thanks a bunch for reading!**

**-Annika**


	16. Returning The Favor

"So, what now?" Arlana asks, leaning against the stone wall.  
"Well, holding two little children like this is easy. Holding two adults—well, not so much," Kristoff says, trying not to drop either of the girls.  
"I've got her," Rapunzel says, taking Anna and holding her like you would a sleeping child. Automatically, Anna puts her arms around Rapunzel's shoulders and gently rests her head on the blondes' chest.

Kristoff then adjust and holds Elsa in a comfier position. "Put them to bed, I guess?" He suggests.  
"Good idea," Rapunzel says, walking towards the castle.

* * *

Rapunzel leans over Anna's bed, but the redhead holds on. "Uh… Eugene? A little help here?"  
Eugene quietly laughs and quickly goes over to help his wife. He gently takes Anna's wrists and pulls them, so her fingers let go of each other. Rapunzel gently lies Anna onto her bed then covers her up. "She's adorable," Rapunzel smiles. The couple leaves the room, closing the door behind them.

Kristoff walks into Elsa's room and puts her into bed with no issues, covering her up. He turns and heads for the door before turning back around and removing one of the blankets, leaving just a thin sheet. Then he leaves the room.

"How's Anna?" He asks. "She's still asleep," Rapunzel says.  
"Lucky. Elsa's actually unconscious," Kristoff says concerned. "No movement at all. Though she's breathing alright. Was Anna moving at all?"  
"Yeah. She held on when I tried to put her down," Rapunzel answers.  
"Good. I hope they'll both be okay…"

The 3 friends walk downstairs and into the kitchen, sitting at the table.

* * *

Anna ends up kicking off the thick sheets that cover her. Normally she sleeps in just a nightgown, sometimes less than that. Right now, she's wearing her tunic, along with a warm cloak, her boots, and pants that she wears under the dress. Plus her room is quite warm for some odd reason.

* * *

Elsa's eyes slowly open and she looks around the room. Once she knows it is for sure her bedroom that she's waking up in, she quickly calms. Gently removing the sheet, she then stands up and walks to the door.

Rapunzel walks past Elsa's bedroom door and down to Anna's room.

Elsa slowly opens her door and steps into the hallway, leaning against the wall, covering her eyes. "Elsa?" Amanda asks, concerned. She quickly rushes over to the queen and puts her hands on her waist for support, just in case she falls. "Are you alright?"  
"I'm alright…" Elsa says.  
"Are you sure?" Amanda asks worried.

Kristoff quickly comes up the stairs. "Elsa, why are you up?" He asks worried.  
"Something isn't right," She says, still covering her eyes.  
"What do you mean?" He asks.  
She uncovers her eyes and looks up at him. "I mean, I've got that feeling again."  
"Uh oh…"

"What feeling?" Amanda asks. She's been away for quite some time, even though her sister hung around with the group.

"It's a long story," Elsa says. "Where're Punz and Anna?" She asks.  
"Anna is still asleep I think and Punz went to check on her," Kristoff answers. "I mean, Rapunzel," He corrects himself.  
"You can call her Punz, and let's go," Elsa says.

Kristoff holds her hand and gently puts his hand on her back. She keeps one hand on the wall, extremely dizzy with the worst head ache ever.

"What should I do?" Amanda asks.  
"Go find Arlana," Kristoff answers.

Amanda quickly runs down the stairs to find her sister.

* * *

Kristoff opens the bedroom door and enters the room. "Rapunzel?" Elsa calls.  
Rapunzel steps out of the closet. "Yeah?"  
"Oh gees, you scared me! How's Anna?" Elsa asks.  
"She's alright. I wish she'd wake up though. Poor girl is over heated," Rapunzel answers.  
"Overheated? Anna is the Queen of sun," Elsa says surprised.  
"Well, she's burning up but I'm not changing her while she's sleeping. That's just… weird," Rapunzel says, putting a dress on the end of the bed.

Elsa nearly falls over but Kristoff catches her. "Thanks."

"Try and wakeher," Kristoff says in general.  
"Not you, Rapunzel," Elsa says as Rapunzel walks over to the Princess. "Why can't she?" Kristoff asks.  
"Because her way of waking somebody up is throwing a glass of water on them," Elsa answers.  
"Oh…"

Elsa straightens up and quickly covers her eyes at the light. "What's up with her?" Arlana asks, entering the room.  
"Why don't I make you do a major powerful spell that takes nearly all the energy and power you have," Rapunzel says dumbfounded at the question.  
"Right, sorry…"  
"Shouldn't she be in bed then?" Amanda asks.  
"Amanda's right. Maybe you should—"  
"I'm alright, guys," Elsa interrupts. "Really. Just, dizzy and have a horrible headache."

Slowly, Elsa walks over to Anna's bed and falls to her knees. "Anna?" She asks, gently poking her sister. "Anna?"  
Anna's eyes slowly open. "Elsa?"  
"_She looks tired… poor girl_," Anna hears. "What'd you say?" She asks confused. "I said nothing," Elsa says confused. "_Is she alright? I hope so…_" Anna hears.  
"I'm alright," Anna says, sitting up.  
"Well that's good. Though, nobody asked," Arlana says.  
"Oh," Anna says confused.  
"_I'm really hungry…_" Anna hears again.  
"Guys, I'm going to go get a snack," Amanda says before leaving the room.

Anna watches as her friend leaves. "Are you sure you're alright?" Elsa asks. "I'm fine. But, something strange is going on…" Anna says, sitting on the floor next to her sister.  
"What do you mean?" Elsa asks.  
"Think of something," Anna asks. "Like a number or letter or something."

Elsa gives her sister a look of confusion, but quickly thinks about numbers and letters due to Anna's question.

"_18_," Anna hears faintly. "Was 18 the number?" She asks. "…Yes…" Elsa says surprised and confused.  
"I can literally hear what you're saying inside your mind," Anna says shocked.  
"What?" Elsa asks, trying to think of something normal.  
"I mean, I don't want to, but I can hear all your thoughts faintly," She says.  
"What are we thinking about?" Rapunzel asks.  
"Elsa's thinking: _What the heck is going on_ and about how much her head hurts. Rapunzel's thinking: _Anna is… crazy?_ Well, that's not very nice!" Anna says.  
"Well, since you know what I'm thinking, I don't think you're crazy," Rapunzel laughs, sitting on the floor.  
"Arlana is thinking: _I hope she doesn't hear my secret. Shut up Arlana, shut up. Don't mention it. Don't you dare!_ Whatever that means. I don't want to know your secrets or thoughts," Anna says. "I don't know how much I like this. It feels…. Intrusive and rude."  
"Well, it could be considered 'intrusive and rude'," Elsa says, standing up. Her head still hurts a bit, though she's got her mind off it (lol) and is more focused on her sisters' new mind reading skills.  
"I'm not trying! I can hear all your thoughts, in your voices. I don't like this, Elsa. Not at all," Anna says nervously. "How do we make it stop?"  
"I'm not sure. I don't even know how this happened."

"_Maybe it was the spell we did. Dammit Elsa, you knew there could have been consequences, so why did you drag Anna and Punz into this?_" Elsa thinks.  
Anna wants to say something, but decides against it.  
"We just need to stop this. I don't want to know what you all are thinking," Anna says.  
"We'll get right on it," Arlana says, leaving the room with Eugene.

Kristoff helps both sisters' stand. "How's your head?" He asks.  
"Still hurting, but a bit better," Elsa answers.  
"Why does your head hurt?" Anna asks.  
"The spell thing that we did took a lot of my energy and power. The ice is hibernating right now," Elsa answers. Though she sounds disappointed that her icy magic is temporarily gone.  
"It'll come back," Anna says.  
"I know. It just feels weird not having any magic," Elsa admits. "Really weird…"

* * *

"You know what would suck?" Amanda asks, finishing her lunch.  
"Hm?" Rapunzel asks.  
"I'm probably going to get yelled at for saying this; but wouldn't it suck if Anna switched bodies with somebody while having this mind reading thing? Especially if it was Eliza who she switched with! Oh boy, that would suck. Then Eliza could reads everybody's minds!"

Elsa, who is sitting next to Amanda, kicks her leg. "Told you I'd get trouble," Amanda says, partly laughing.  
"More trouble is heading your way," Eugene laughs.  
"Elsa, think nice words, okay?" Anna asks. "I hate bad language…"  
"Oh right… Mind reading thing. Sorry," Elsa says.  
"It's weird having someone here, knowing that she can hear what we're thinking," Arlana says, barely eating her lunch.  
"It is… but, we're not kicking her out just because of this. Just, keep your thoughts narrowed to what you would only say out loud," Elsa says.  
"I think I'm gonna go," Amanda says. "Lunch was amazing, and I'm not leaving because of Anna. Promise. I have to get home before parents start to worry. Arlana, you hurry home soon too, okay?"  
"Yeah, yeah," Arlana says, waving her sister off.  
"Love you!" Amanda teases, leaving the castle.

"Elsa does the same thing to me," Anna laughs. "It's a big sister thing."  
"I don't mind. Do you?" Arlana asks.  
"No. it's great, actually," Anna answers.  
"What should we do after lunch?" Eugene asks.  
"Get rid of this damn spell," Anna answers.

Elsa picks up Anna's empty plate and puts in on top of her own, before standing up and putting the dishes in the sink. "What do you all want to do?" She asks.

"Anything to get my mind off your minds," Anna says.  
"Try singing a song in your head," Rapunzel suggests. "If you're repeating the song, you might not hear our thoughts."

Though Anna has had a song stuck in her head for days, and it's not helping.

"Maybe we should go into town. Do some shopping around maybe?" Eugene suggests. "Anna likes shopping, right?"  
"I do, but what if I can also hear the citizens' thoughts?" Anna asks.  
"This could be a good thing," Eugene says.  
"Yeah, maybe you knowing how they really feel about you and your sister is a good thing," Arlana says, clearing her dishes.  
"I don't think I want to know," Anna says. "I just want this spell gone. It's really loud in here."

Though nobody is talking and the room goes silent, all of their thoughts are heard, colliding together making it sound like a large group talking.

Anna puts her hands over her ears and puts her head down on the table.  
"Let's get out of a closed room," Kristoff suggests, leading Anna out of the castle. Everybody quickly follows.

"Should we go to Arendelle? Or would that be even worse?" Rapunzel asks.  
"Well, if she heard all of our thoughts in the kitchen, if we go to Arendelle, it could get worse," Elsa answers.  
"We should at least try. Maybe get her mind off things. Get her focused on something else so she ignores the things she hears," Arlana says.

"Elsa, Anna!" Merida calls. Elsa quickly turns around. "Merida!"

Both friends run to each other and latch into a hug. "I got your letter and got so worried," Merida says. "Is everybody okay?"  
"Sort of," Elsa answers.  
"Anna's got mind reading stuff right now. It's not a good thing at all. Though, it could be at times…." Rapunzel answers.  
"Is it really good at _any_ time? I mean, she can't stay in a closed room with her friends without getting overwhelmed by the noise," Eugene adds.  
"Well, it's not good and it's not bad. Can we just agree on that?" Elsa asks.  
"Yeah, sure," Eugene answers.

Anna sits down on the stone ground while everybody else talks.

"We were going to Arendelle, but if she's not well then we can't," Kristoff says. "It would be…. I don't know. Good or bad?" Merida says.  
"We're still deciding," Elsa adds.  
"Guys…" Anna says quietly, putting her hands over her ears.  
"It would keep her distracted I suppose," Eugene adds.  
"Elsa…" Anna says, putting her head down and pushing her hands harder against her ears.  
"Okay let's go then," Rapunzel says.

Everybody turns to Anna. Elsa and Kristoff quickly rush over to her. "Anna, are you okay?" Elsa asks worried. "She can't hear us," Kristoff says.  
"Elsa…" Anna whispers again.  
"What do we do?" Elsa asks concerned.  
"Everybody, go. Just back up a bit. Maybe that'll help," Kristoff says.

Everybody quickly backs away. After it doesn't seem to help that much, Elsa backs away as well. Her mind is going crazy due to being worried for her sister, which is probably not helping.

Anna uncovers her ears and looks up at Kristoff. "We're going to find a way to stop this," He says.  
Anna quickly hugs her fiancé, trying to ignore the thoughts that she's hearing. Though it warms her heart to know how much he worries about her.

_"__I can't believe you people are buying this_," A guard thinks.  
"You think I'm faking it?" Anna asks, standing up with Kristoff's help.

The guard gives her a shocked look. "_Did she just hear what I was thinking?_"  
"Yes, I did and I can and I would suggest you not tell people that I'm faking. I'm not, though I wish I was," Anna says.  
"_Don't think about how much you can't stand this family. Oh, damn, did she hear that?_"  
"You're out. Get going," Anna says.  
"What?" The guard asks.  
"If you can't stand us, then leave. You're done working here," Anna answers.  
_"But it's the Queen I can't stand, nor do I like. Oh, shut up!_"  
"Get out, now," Anna orders, firmly. "Go somewhere and learn some darn respect, but get out of this kingdom."

The guard panics and throws his sword on the ground before running off, leaving Arendelle.  
"Why'd he get fired?" Kristoff asks.  
"If he can't stand the Queen nor can he like her, he can leave," Anna answers. "And I don't like what goes through his mind."

"See, this mind reading thing could be good at times," Eugene says.

* * *

The group arrives at Arendelle after a few minutes.  
Luckily for them, it's a celebration day (don't ask why, 'cause I don't know why).

Due to all the music and dancing around, Anna can barely hear all the peoples thoughts around her.

Anna and Kristoff know the dance, and so far, have gotten all the steps right.  
Rapunzel and Eugene aren't quite sure of what dance this is, yet they're doing pretty good.  
Elsa and Merida aren't caring if they get the dance wrong. They're just having fun. Laughing, and dancing around like best friends do.

Having a royal family like this, it's hard to imagine people not liking them. But everybody likes who they like.

The music stops and the dance ends. All the people applaud and soon, the next one starts. Anna and Kristoff have been dancing all day, and are too tired to continue.

Leaving the square, the couple sits at the tables nearby.  
"Can I get you anything?" A waitress asks.  
"Anna?" Kristoff asks.  
"Oh, um… chocolate anything and some water please," Anna answers.  
"Okay, and for you sir?" She asks.  
"Just some water please," Kristoff answers.

The waitress leaves to get their order.

"That was fun," Kristoff says. Anna nods her head before tightly closing her eyes. "You alright?" He asks with concern.  
"No," Anna answers. She quickly puts her hands over her ears and puts her head down again. Though covering her ears doesn't help at all. The thoughts of other people fly around in her mind.

"Kristoff, come over here!" Someone calls. "You go," Anna says. "Are you sure?" Kristoff asks.  
"I'm sure. Go have a life," She smiles.  
Hesitantly, Kristoff decides to go over to the people he met earlier.

Anna cancels the order and begins to walk towards Elsa. The voices in her head won't stop and it's becoming too much.

"Anna, wanna dance?" A guy asks. "Hey, that rhymed!"  
"No thank you," Anna says, before walking away.  
"Alright, well, I didn't want to dance with you anyway!" He calls, clearly lying.  
"Yeah, well your thoughts say otherwise," Anna says quietly to herself.

She crosses her arms and walks through the crowds, in search for her sister.

The hundreds of people that dance around all have their own thoughts, and Anna hears them all.  
She stops walking in the middle of the square and puts her hands over her ears.

"Anna?" Elsa says to herself. She let's go of Merida's hands and looks at her sister.

The crowd backs away once Anna starts screaming. "Anna!" Elsa quickly runs over to her sister.

Anna stops screaming and passes out, falling just as Elsa catches her.  
"What's wrong with her?" A woman asks.  
"Is she alright?" A guy asks.

"Merida, go get Arlana, now!" Elsa says. "Anna? Anna, wake up," She says, kneeling on the ground and holding Anna close. "Anna?"

* * *

_"__Where am I?" Anna asks. "You're inside your mind," Elsa answers. "This is your world. Do what you want."  
"I want to be in the real world," Anna says.  
"You can't. Not until this curse is broken," Elsa explains.  
"Why are you here?"  
"You created me to be here," Elsa answers. "Even in your mind, you've always had me around." _

_Anna looks around. It's just her and Elsa there. They're surrounded by white. Never ending white._

_"__What is this place? Where is everything? Everyone?" Anna asks.  
"They left. It got too busy in here. Too many thoughts that destroyed this place and all who lived here," Elsa answers.  
"You look beautiful," Anna says.  
"Thank you," Elsa says sweetly._

_Her hair is in a long, white braid that falls over her left shoulder. She wears a long, gorgeous white gown that touches the ground. It's lacy. At the top, it only has 1 strap that goes up and over Elsa's right shoulder._

_"__Why do you look different? Are we dead?" Anna asks confused.  
"No silly," Elsa giggles. "We're alive. Well, you are. I'm not too sure what I am right now."  
"An image?" Anna asks.  
"Maybe. Or maybe I am real and we're not alive," Elsa answers.  
"We are. Just in my mind, right?" _

_Elsa smiles and steps forwards towards Anna. "You need to make the decision."  
Anna gives her a look of confusion. "Decision of what?"  
"You have a world out there. A life, a family, a future. But you need to choose which you want more. A world where everything is scary, and painful, and dark. Or here. Where everything can be the way you want it. Where it's never scary, you never feel pain, and it's always bright and warm. You can still have all of your friends here, and you can still be the Princess. You could even be the Queen," Elsa explains.  
"I don't want to be the Queen," Anna says.  
"Then don't."_

_The world begins to slowly fade. "What's going on?" Anna asks nervously.  
"You're waking up in the real world. Make a decision," Elsa says.  
"How?" Anna asks as Elsa begins to fade.  
"Wake up," Elsa says._

* * *

Anna's eyes slowly open and she looks around confused. Though the first one she sees is her sister, nervously and fearfully holding her. But they're not outside anymore.

"Anna?"  
"What decision?" Anna asks confused.

Elsa simply gives her look of confusion. "This is real?" Anna asks.  
"Real as ever. Are you alright?" Elsa asks.

Anna slowly sits up and looks around. She has no idea where they are, but it's just her and Elsa.  
Anna looks Elsa over head to toe a couple of times and Elsa looks at her confused.  
"Is… everything alright?" She asks.  
"Yeah," Anna answers, looking anywhere but at her sister.  
"Are you sure?" Elsa asks, wrapping her cloak tighter around herself.  
"Don't cover up. I'm not judging your outfit. Just… I don't know…" Anna says.  
"Did you dream about something?" Elsa asks.  
"Something like a dream… I'm not sure what it was," Anna answers.  
"Explain to me," Elsa says.  
"Okay… well, it was just you and me there. It was completely white. Even you," Anna begins.  
"What do you mean 'I was white'?" Elsa asks.  
"Like, you had literally white hair and a long white gown. It was strange… you normally wear blue," Anna answers. "Anyway, you kept telling me that I had to make a decision."  
"Decision about what?" Elsa asks.

Anna sits up. "See, that's the thing. You wouldn't say."  
"Well, what did I stay?" Elsa asks.

"You said that I had to choose where I wanted to stay. In the real world which is full of 'pain, fear, and darkness', or in my mind that has no pain, no fear, and is always bright. She said that I had to make a decision quickly. But I don't understand it at all," Anna answers.

Elsa doesn't understand either. "What did she mean by 'live in your mind'?" She asks.  
"I don't know," Anna admits.

_"__I hope she doesn't ask where we are. I wonder if she can still hear our thoughts. Wait, why are we saying we? It's just me here. Elsa, you're strange… Don't think too loudly. She might hear you. Keep it clean. No swearing, nothing adult, no… no… what?"_  
"Well, we probably shouldn't think much of it," Elsa says.  
"You're really different in your mind then you are in reality," Anna says confused.  
"You can still hear my thoughts?" Elsa asks, slightly weirded out and slightest bit embarrassed. "_This is why we keep it clean. Oh, Elsa, shut up!"_

"Yes, I can. Though I don't want too…" Anna says.  
"_I wish I could help her… I must be the worst big sister…"_  
"No, you're not," Anna says. "You're the best big sister anyone could ask for. Don't think like that!"  
"I'm sorry… I just always have so it kinda sticks," Elsa says.  
"_Don't start a giant sob story about how awful your entire childhood was… I'm sure she doesn't care, and you don't care anymore. Shut up Elsa. No, don't. This is your mind, you think what you want to think. Why are we thinking? Talk to your sister. Explain to her what's happened. Doesn't she deserve to know? No… she shouldn't. It would better if she didn't know…"_

"Okay, a few things," Anna begins. Elsa nervously looks up at her. "_She heard you. Dun, dun, dun… Take this serious, idiot!_"  
"A few more things now…" Anna adds. "I care 100% about your life. Always have, always will. If you ever want to talk, then talk. No matter what I'm doing, you interrupt it and you talk to me. Stop telling yourself to shut up. And third, what happened?"  
"_Now you've annoyed her. Bravo."_  
"Elsa, gees, really? You never annoy me. And also, don't call yourself names. It's not correct, nor is it good for you to think that way," Anna explains.

Elsa doesn't say anything. "Please, tell me what happened? Where are we, anyway?" Anna asks.  
"Well… You kind of passed out during the party. During the time you were out, a few people showed up," Elsa explains.  
"Like who? Oh no, don't tell me Hans escaped!" Anna says worried.  
"Well, I wish I could tell you that, but I'd be lying. But he had nothing to do with the curse," Elsa explains.  
"Curse?" Anna asks confused.

Elsa stands up and paces around nervously, playing with the end of her braid. A common nervous habit she's had for years.

"Elsa, what's wrong?" Anna asks, standing up when she notices Elsa playing with her braid. She only does that when something is really bothering her.

"Well, the curse was set on you by someone named Lynaya Lachlan," Elsa begins. But she pauses nervously.  
"Elsa, please… what are you not telling me?" Anna asks, growing concerned.  
"The curse is the mind reading thing," She adds.  
"Yes, and?"  
"It kills people," Elsa says, biting her lip and finally standing still.  
"What do you mean?" Anna asks. Her heart rate rapidly picks up.  
"The curse kills people," Elsa answers shaking.  
"How?! How does it kill people?! Am I going to die?!" Anna nearly yells.

Elsa steps back nervously. Anna can see how much she's shaking and the slight tears and tickle her eyelashes.

"It becomes too loud to handle. Normally the person will pass out twice before they die. But on the third time, they never wake up. They live inside their mind forever and it's near impossible to wake them," Elsa explains as a tear runs down her cheek.  
"How do we stop it?" Anna asks.  
"Only Lynaya can," Elsa answers.

Anna also begins pacing around. "Where are we?" She asks, turning to Elsa.  
But Elsa doesn't answer. "Elsa, where are we?" Anna asks, loudly and firmly.  
"Don't raise your voice to me," Elsa says quietly.  
"Where are we?!" Anna shouts.  
"I don't know!" Elsa yells.

Anna quickly quiets down and knows she went too far. She shouldn't have raised her voice at all—especially to the Queen, and especially to her Sister.

"I'm sorry," Anna says quietly, sitting down against the stone wall.  
Elsa sighs sadly. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have yelled at you."  
"No, you should have. I took it too far," Anna insists.  
"Okay." Elsa walks over and sits next to her sister. "_I hope she's not mad at me. I wish I could read her mind and see what she really thinks about me…"  
_"You want to know how I really feel about you?" Anna asks.  
"No," Elsa answers.  
"Elsa, be honest," Anna says.  
"Okay… I've always kind of wonder what you really think of me," Elsa admits.

_"__What I really think of her? My sister? My Queen? My life? My family? My blood? She's exactly that. She is my Everything,_" Anna thinks.  
"What I truly, honestly think and feel about you?" Anna asks.  
"Yes," Elsa sighs nervously.  
"You're my sister, my queen, my family, my blood, my life, my everything. You, Queen Elsa, are the one who has all my love, all my attention, all my heart, and the 1st person I care about whenever something bad happens. I love you more than words can describe. That is what I truly think about you," Anna says.  
"_For real?_" "I'm not sure what to say," Elsa admits with misty eyes.  
"Yes, for real. That is really how I feel about you," Anna assures her. "I promise."  
"I love you so much," Elsa says, hugging her sister. "Sorry it took over 13 years for me to tell you that."  
"13 is just a number. You've told me how much you love me so much in the past year, that it makes up for all those days you didn't," Anna responds, also hugging her sister.  
"I'm sorry I wasn't always there for you," Elsa adds.  
"You were though," Anna says smiling.  
"What?" Elsa asks confused.  
"You were _always_ there. I mean, sure you didn't always respond and sometimes I wondered if you were still real, but you were always there," Anna answers. "And because I knew you were there and someday I would get too meet you, I was always able to live somewhat properly."  
"You're my inspiration," Elsa smiles warmly.

The door to the room opens and a woman stands tall. "Let's go."

Both sisters quickly stand up and look at the woman with fright. "Who? Go where?" Anna asks worried. "Elsa, you still didn't tell me where we are or what's going on!"  
"I know!" Elsa says slightly in a panic.  
"Both of you. Let's go, now," The woman orders.

Both sisters slowly follow the woman out of the room and proceed down the hall.

"_Anna, I hope you can hear. If you can, listen. When you were unconscious, lots happened. 2 people showed up and attacked the kingdom. Nobody was hurt, nor were they killed, but you and I were taken before any of our friends could help. I'm not sure where we are or what we're doing here. That's almost all I can tell you."_

Anna and Elsa make eye contact as they follow the woman.  
"_Can you hear me?_" Anna asks in her mind.  
"_Strangely enough, I can,"_ Elsa answers.  
"_We need to find a way out of here. Or at least find out what's going on,"_ Anna says.  
"_I know._"

"Go in here," The woman says, opening a door to a room.

Elsa and Anna slowly enter the room and the door slams behind them, locking.

"What do we do?" Anna asks worried. "I still don't know," Elsa answers. "Why would she lock us in a small room? There's no windows and no other doors. Just stone walls and a door that matches," Anna says.

Elsa looks around the small room for anything that might tell them what's going on.

Anna stands near the door. The room is only 10x10 feet and maybe 7 feet tall.

"Anything?" Anna asks. "Not yet," Elsa answers, searching the walls top to bottom, inch by inch.

Though there is 1 small light on top of the ceiling. Just a simple candle inside a metal rack.

At the very bottom of the wall, a small hole appears. "Elsa, what's that?" Anna asks. Elsa walks over and stands next to Anna, looking at where her sister is pointing to.  
"We have to get out of here," She quickly says.  
"Why? What is it?" Anna asks.  
"Nothing good. We have to get this door open somehow!" Elsa answers. The fright in her voice makes Anna even more scared than she was before.

"There's no handle or window."  
"There should be! It's a door!" Anna says.  
"Well, there isn't!" Elsa says slightly panicking.

The air in the room begins turning un-breathable. "Elsa, what is that?" Anna asks coughing. Elsa takes a cloth out of her pocket and picks it to Anna. "Hold it over your mouth and nose. Don't breathe in the air. It's toxic."  
"What is it?" Anna asks, putting the cloth to her face.  
"I'm not sure," Elsa says before coughing. "But it's toxic or poison or something bad."  
"Why are you breathing it in then? Stupid question… shouldn't you breathe through a cloth or something as well?" Anna asks.  
"I only had the one cloth," Elsa says coughing. "We just have to find a way out of here!"

Both girls desperately check the walls again for any possible way out. Though minutes later, nothing.

Elsa sits down against the door. "What do we do?" Anna asks. "I don't know," Elsa whispers, leaning her head against the door.  
"We have to keep trying, don't we?" Anna asks, sitting next to her sister.  
"_There isn't anything else we can do,_" Elsa says in her mind.  
"But we have to try," Anna says.  
"_I can't…"_  
"Well, don't leave me! There's got to be a way out. I mean, they can't just leave us in here to die. It doesn't work that way!" Anna argues.  
"_Anna…_"  
"No, we have to keep trying." Anna quickly stands up and kicks the door a few times. It moves, but doesn't open. "It's not solid stone!"

When Elsa falls limp on the floor, Anna knows she has to get the door open as soon as possible. She moves Elsa aside then continues to kick at the door for about a minute before it flies open.

"Let's go," She says quietly, picking up her sister then leaving the room.

Anna looks both ways. Both hallways continue on and seem to never end. She throws the cloth on the ground and quickly gets a better grip on her sister. Feeling a slight breeze blow her hair slightly to the left, she turns right.

The hallways are dark, cold, and completely empty—and never seem to end.

Nearly 20 minutes after walking, Anna sits down before falling. Elsa remains unconscious due to the air that she breathed. Though, she saved Anna.

_"__Anna."_  
"Arlana?" Anna asks out loud.  
"_Shh. Don't talk out loud. People might hear you. Where are you? Is Elsa with you?" _Arlana asks.  
"_Yeah, she is. I'm not sure where we are—but it's dark and scary,"_ Anna answers.  
"_We need to know so we can find you. Can you see outside?_" Arlana asks.

Anna puts Elsa aside then stands up and looks around. "_There is a small window, but it seems far away. I can't carry Elsa anymore,_" Anna says.  
"_Carry her or leave her. We need to know where you are if you want help,"_ Arlana says.  
"_We?"  
"Punz, Kristoff, Eugene, Mandy, Merida and I,"_ Arlana answers.

Anna thinks for a second. "_What if someone shows up and takes her?_" She asks worried. "_Be quick and they won't have a chance. She'll be fine_," Arlana answers.

Anna hesitates for a minute before leaving Elsa and running to the window as fast as she can. Minutes later, she arrives and looks out. "_Leaves. Lots of 'em. There's no mountains in the distance anywhere, and no trees. The grass doesn't look alive, either,_" Anna explains.  
"_We're on our way. Hang in there,_" Arlana says.

Anna quickly turns and runs back to her sister, arriving minutes later. She sits down and tries to process everything she's been told and what's going on right now.

_So, we were taken by who knows who, Hans is somewhere walking free since he escaped prison AGAIN, Some chick named 'Lynaya Lachlan' put a curse on me that makes it so I can read minds without trying, and if this curse lasts to long, I'll die. We're trapped inside a building, but I can't ask for help because the only help I have is unconscious. We got locked in some kind of room that quickly filled up with toxic air, though thanks to Elsa, I didn't get hurt by it. But she's unconscious for the millionth time. It may seem like I'm mad, but I'm actually terrified._

Elsa's hand touches Anna's leg, causing her to slightly jump and be knocked out of her mind. "Elsa?"  
"Anna," Elsa whispers.  
"Oh my gosh, are you okay?!" Anna asks, quickly pulling the queen onto her lap.

Elsa doesn't answer, though she's mostly conscious. "Help is coming," Anna says. "Just please be okay."

"_Can you hear me?"_ Elsa asks in her mind.  
"Loud and clear," Anna answers.  
"_I can't speak,"_ Elsa says.  
"_Why not?"_ Anna asks.  
"_Can't breathe,"_ Elsa answers.  
"Why not?"

Elsa doesn't answer. Anna quickly rolls Elsa onto her back. She's breathing. Anna quickly sighs of relief. "Elsa? Say something. Out loud or consciously, just say something. Please?"

* * *

"_Where am I?" Elsa asks confused. "Don't worry about that," A woman says.  
"Who are you?" Elsa asks nervously. "Nobody dangerous. Don't worry. You have a mission," The woman says. _

_Elsa looks around. The entire place is covered in snow. It seems she is the only one with color. Everybody else literally has white skin, white hair, white outfits, white everything. Except they all have silver or blue eyes. Light blue.  
Elsa wears a long, Persian gown, the same style as her Ice Dress. Her hair looks more blonde since everything else is white. Her eyes are a darker blue than everybody else's. Her dark, red shoes stand out a lot, but her dark, cherry red lips stand out the most._

_"__A mission?" Elsa asks confused. Feeling the lipstick as she speaks, she puts her fingers gently on her lips. When she looks at her fingers, they have lip stick on them. Her nails are medium length, perfectly cut, and black as night.  
"Why am I dressed this way?" She asks confused, noticing the dress and shoes.  
"You have a mission," The woman repeats.  
"A mission to what? Stand out majorly?" Elsa asks, slightly sarcastically.  
"A mission," The woman says._

_Elsa rolls her eyes and steps forward towards the woman. Elsa stands nearly a foot taller than the small, completely white girl. _

_"__What mission? Where is this place?" Elsa asks.  
"A mission to survive," The woman answers.  
"Survive what?" Elsa asks before realizing the question she just asked.  
"Funny you should ask…" The woman smirks.  
"I didn't mean—"  
"Nonsense. Why would you ask something you didn't want to ask?" The woman smirks.  
"Who are you?" Elsa asks again.  
"Nobody. Listen carefully. You must go and find the woman in white. She will tell you what to do." With that, the woman disappears.  
"You're all wearing white!" Elsa says. But the woman is already gone._

_Elsa quickly turns around and looks. Everything everywhere is white. Snow falls gently in the air, though there are no clouds. The people that walk barely stand out and are barely visible. If everyone is wearing why, why is Elsa wearing red?_

_Ignoring how strange this all is, Elsa quickly walks down the hill and towards a city. Everybody gives her mean looks as she walks through the crowd. Noticing her reflection in a window, she quickly walks over._

_Her hair is platinum, but looks more blonde due to the whiteness of everything else. It also remains in a braided bun, and her bangs fall gently over her forehead. But they're not the neatest. Black eye makeup, shaded gently, and something similar to eyeliner the defines her gorgeous blue eyes. Dark, cherry red lip stick and a slight pinkish blush. The dress is the same style as her Ice Dress, but it's a Persian color. Her shoes are dark red, similar to the color of blood, and have a slight heel. Her nails are neatly cut, and medium length, but are black as night._

_Confused as to why she's dressed this way, she stares at her reflection for a minute before running towards the large building that sits in the center of the city._

_The doors fly open and Elsa stumbles forward after slightly slipping on the ice.  
"Who are you?" A woman asks sounding rude.  
"Elsa."  
"Come forward," The woman says._

_Elsa slowly walks forward and stops just a few feet away from the woman.  
"What are you wearing and why? What makes you think you can dress this way?" She asks.  
"I'm not sure. This wasn't what I was wearing before I came here," Elsa answers.  
"Do you like it?" The woman asks.  
"Not really, no," Elsa answers.  
"Where are you from?"  
"Arendelle."  
"Who are you in Arendelle?"  
"The Queen."  
"Why are you here?"  
"I don't know."_

_The woman circles around Elsa twice before settling with how she's dressed. "The outfit is not appropriate for a girl your age," She says.  
"I'm 22 years old. How is it not appropriate?" Elsa asks.  
"You look much younger than 22… And it's not the dress. It's the color and the makeup," The woman answers.  
"How do I get back to my world?" Elsa asks, trying not to sigh heavily.  
"Your world? Oh, you must be the chosen one," The woman says.  
"Chosen one?" Elsa asks confused.  
"You and your little sister Anna,"  
"Anna," Elsa corrects her.  
"Right. Anna. You and her were chosen for this job," The woman explains.  
"What job?" Elsa asks.  
"Curious bee, aren't you?" The woman teases, slightly laughing. "Anyway, you have been chosen to stop Lynaya."  
"Lynaya Lachlan? The witch who cursed my sister?" Elsa asks sounding slightly angry at the thought of the girl.  
"Lynaya Lachlan, my daughter," The woman says. "I'm Laea Lachlan, Queen of Snow."  
"You're the Snow Queen?" Elsa asks confused.  
"The original, yes. Why do you ask?" Laea asks.  
"No reason," Elsa lies.  
"You're the Snow Queen, aren't you?" Laea asks, circling Elsa again.  
"Of my world, yes," Elsa answers.  
"Of your generation, you mean," Laea says.  
"What?"  
"What year were you born?" Laea asks.  
"1824. Why?" Elsa asks.  
"As of 1924, there will be a new Snow Queen. Exactly 100 years after you were born. You see, I was born 1724, 100 years before you were," Laea explains.  
"If you were born over 100 years ago, how are you here and looking young?" Elsa asks confused.  
"See, I died young. 28 years old. It was a freak accident, really. But I don't want to frighten you, so I won't explain more about that. Anyway, after I died, I came here and was announced Queen of Snow. Snow is what this kingdom is called. On the day the Queen and King of Arendelle announced that they were having a baby, we hoped for a girl. When we got you, we granted you the magic of Ice and Snow, naming you this century's Snow Queen," Laea explains.  
"So you put this power in me?" Elsa asks.  
"We did. The Other's granted your sister with magic as well," Laea explains.  
"But Anna doesn't have magic," Elsa says confused.  
"Anymore," Laea adds. _

_Elsa gives her a look of confusion. Laea walks up a few stairs and sits on her royal, ice throne._

_"__You see, you were both born with magical abilities. Except, you found out about yours. Anna never did. When Anna got hurt at a young age, those troll guys took her magic and memories of your magic. This is why, as of today, she is magic less," Laea explains.  
"So, Anna had magic too?" Elsa asks._

_Now that Anna is back in her mind, she grows worried. "Queen Laea, I have to get back to my own world! My sister is in danger!" She says quickly.  
"Calm, your Majesty. Please. See, in this world it's been a while. In that world, it's only been about 30 seconds," Laea explains.  
"How does that work?" Elsa asks.  
"We're not alive," Laea says._

_The words hit Elsa's ears like thunder and her heart hurts. "What?"  
"I told you. I died a long time ago. I'm not alive and currently, you aren't either," Laea says. "Get her a chair."_

_A few guards get an ice chair and sit Elsa down. "I don't understand."  
"In your world right now, you're deceased. But Anna doesn't know this, as she's fallen asleep. Don't worry. You're not gone forever. But the only way we can get you here, is by ending life for a minute or two," Laea explains.  
"What if she wakes up?" Elsa asks.  
"Then she'll panic for a moment," Laea explains.  
"That's cruel and I can't do that to her," Elsa says firmly.  
"Then listen," Laea says._

_Elsa quickly clears her mind and listen closely. _

_"__My daughter Lynaya was cursed with something that turned her slightly evilish. She cursed Princess Anna, but it wasn't her fault. Long story short, you have to harm Anna in some way. That's the only way Lynaya will let you go, is if you prove you can do something nearly impossible for you to do," Laea explains.  
"I don't understand," Elsa says confused.  
"In order for you and Anna to leave alive, you have to harm her in some way. It's the hardest thing for you to do, which is why Lynaya chose it," Laea says.  
"I can't hurt her. Ever," Elsa says.  
"You don't have to hurt her. You have to harm her," Laea says.  
"What does that mean?"  
"You figure it out. You're smart and you know you are." _

_Laea stands up. Elsa quickly does the same. "You're going back to your own world. Think quickly. Lynaya will be there to… collect, you both in 30 seconds your time. And she will kill you. Good luck," Laea says.  
"Wait!" Elsa says quickly. But not in time. Laea flashes her back to her own world._

* * *

Elsa's eyes slowly open and she looks around. She notices that her head is resting on Anna's leg, and her hand is in front of her. When she sees her nails are still black, she worries that she's still got that red dress on as well.

When she sits up, she does. Laea didn't change her back into her normal clothes. Elsa sighs then wakes Anna up by accident.

"Elsa, you're okay!" Anna says.  
"Yeah, I'm fine," Elsa says.

Anna notices Elsa's acting a little strange. "Are you alright?" She asks.  
"I'm fine," Elsa repeats, thinking about what Laea said.  
"_Harm her, don't hurt her and Lynaya will let you go. Don't hurt her. Harm her. How? Isn't harming hurting?"_  
"Elsa…" Anna says nervously, inching away from her sister.  
"_She can hear your thoughts, dummy! Just do it quickly. Lynaya is coming."_  
"Do what?" Anna asks nervously.  
"_Get the cloth and knock her out."_  
"Elsa, hang on a second," Anna says, putting her hands out in front of her like most people do.

Elsa picks up a cloth off the ground and holds it tightly in her hand. "Elsa, wait a second," Anna says nervously, standing up slowly.

Elsa also stands up. Due to the heels, she's about 2 inches taller. So instead of being 4 inches taller, she's now 6 inches taller—and that slightly frightens Anna even more.

"Elsa, don't do anything dumb…" Anna says nervously. Elsa kicks her shoes off, lowering back to her normal height. Anna slightly relaxes, but is still unsure of what her sisters' doing.

Lynaya can be heard approaching from the distance.

Elsa holds the cloth flat in her hand and slowly walks towards Anna.

"Elsa, what are you doing?" Anna asks nervously, backing away.  
"_Will she ever forgive you? Are you actually going to do this? You have to. It's better than dying, right? She'll forgive you eventually. Hopefully…_"

Anna turns and runs, causing Elsa to quickly chase after her. "Elsa, stop!" Anna yells, nearly terrified.  
Elsa pushes on Anna's back, knocking the teen to the ground. Anna tries to crawl away, but Elsa continues to knock her onto the ground with tears clear in her eyes.

"Elsa, what are you doing?!" Anna shouts. Elsa rolls her onto her back and pins her hands above her head and to the ground. "Elsa, stop! What is going on?!"

"I'm sorry," Elsa says nearly crying.

Anna looks at her scared and confused, though not angry in the least. "Sorry about what? What's going on?" She asks confused.  
"I can't tell you," Elsa answers.

Anna notices Elsa slowly bringing the cloth towards her. "What are you doing?" Anna asks nervously.

Elsa puts the cloth over Anna's mouth and nose and holds it there. Anna kicks as hard as she can and tries to free her hands, but Elsa is stronger.

Tears roll down Elsa's cheeks and she stares at the wall while she suffocates her sister.

After Anna stops moving, Elsa breaks down in tears and removes the cloth.

Lynaya comes around the corner and towards the girls. "What is this?" She asks.

Elsa gasps and quickly looks up at the teen. "Did you do this or did someone frame you?" Lynaya asks.  
"I-I did it," Elsa says with tears.  
"Well, congratulations. You can leave. The door is down the hall and to the left. Thanks for coming and home you come again," Lynaya says before walking off.

Elsa throws the cloth against the wall and slams both fists into the stone floor in anger and frustration. The stone cracks under her hands, but she also injures herself—though doesn't seem to care.

Wiping her tears away first, Elsa then turns and looks back at her sister.

Anna's arms are suspended above her head and her eyes are closed. Her cheeks are stained with tears, and are slightly red.

Elsa quickly checks for a pulse and after checking for a minute, she finds one. She quickly sighs of relief and puts Anna's arms across her stomach before picking her up and holding her close.

Elsa runs down the hall towards the door, just as Anna begins to come too.

The blonde opens the door and quickly leaves the building, closing the door behind her. She runs as fast as she can, as far as she can, before stopping and sitting down, holding Anna close. "I'm so sorry," She repeats quietly.

After a while, Anna's eyes slowly open. Her vision is filled with the Persian red that Elsa wears. Is Elsa holding her? After what just happened? Anna doesn't understand at all.

She puts her hand on the ground. At the sound of the leaves moving, Elsa quickly looks down at her sister. "Anna?"  
"Elsa? What the heck is going on?" She asks, still slightly nervous.

Elsa helps Anna sit up, and the redhead quickly backs away and sits across from her sister. "What'd you do?" She asks, not sounding angry at all.  
"You must hate me," Elsa says, playing with her fingers.  
"No, I don't. I've told you a million times that I could never hate you. I just don't understand… what did you do, anyway?" Anna asks.  
"What do you remember last?" Elsa asks.  
"You holding a cloth over my face. Though the last thing I saw was you crying," Anna answers. "Did you suffocate me?"

A tear rolls down Elsa's cheek and she slightly nods her head.  
"Why the heck would you do that?" Anna asks.  
"It was the only thing I could think of that was temporary," Elsa answers.

Anna only gives her a look of confusion.

"It's a long story…" Elsa says.  
"I've got time," Anna says.  
"Alright. Um… Long story short, the only way we would get out of there alive, was if I did the hardest thing. For me, that would be harming/hurting you in any way," Elsa begins. "The only thing I could think of that wasn't extremely harmful or dangerous, was knocking you out. But the only thing I could think of was suffocation. I couldn't ever seriously or even slightly hurt you. Wait… did it hurt?"  
"Did what hurt? The falling to the ground, seeing you chasing me, not understanding, or the suffocation part?" Anna asks.  
"So, it did hurt then. I can't say how sorry I am…" Elsa says, looking at the ground.

Anna sighs then crawls over and sits next to her sister. "I know."

Elsa looks at her confused.

"I know that you wouldn't hurt me unless it was necessary. I know that I don't have to fear you for any reason at all. I know how sorry you are and how much it pained you to do that. And _you_ know, that I understand," Anna explains.  
"I also know that chasing you down and knocking you out is the lamest way of saying 'thank you for saving my life by getting us out of that room'," Elsa adds.

Anna slightly giggles. "Well, you know that I would always save you. No matter what it takes. And technically, you knocking me out did save us."  
"I suppose. Though this is going to haunt me forever," Elsa sighs.  
"Well, does it help if I say that I forgive you?" Anna asks.  
"It does," Elsa says, slightly smiling.

Anna gently lies her head on Elsa's shoulder—and Elsa is suddenly not so stressed or worried, especially now that she knows her sister doesn't completely hate her for what just happened.

"I wish I could read your mind," Elsa says quietly.  
"Why?" Anna asks. "I've told you how I feel and—"  
"I know," Elsa interrupts. "But, how do I know you're telling the truth?"  
"Why would I lie? Elsa, you're my sister and I love you. I don't just go around telling people that I love them," Anna says.  
"Well…"  
"That was 1 time! Gees, when are people going to let that go?" Anna says with slightly laughter.  
"_Probably never…_" Elsa thinks, giggling in her mind.  
"Why never?" Anna asks.  
"This whole mind reading thing is so intrusive," Elsa says sarcastically. "No, it's fine. Um… never because if we do, then we'll have nothing to tease you about," She adds.  
"Teasing is rude!" Anna laughs.  
"I know. But, it's entertaining at times. Until someone goes too far… then it's not so much," Elsa says.  
"Never?" Anna asks.  
"Never ever. We're keeping this for a while," Elsa answers.  
"Quoting you: Let It Go! The past is in the past! And to him, I'm never going back!" Anna laughs.  
"Nice! Wow, I should have thought of that… Wait a second… I could do the quoting thing as well," Elsa says, trying not to laugh.  
"Quoting war?" Anna asks.  
"Okay, but I suck at this game," Elsa answers, sitting up straighter.  
"Okay so, it doesn't have to make perfect sense what you say, as long as you're using quotes that we use. EG: Song lyrics, stuff we say constantly, ect…" Anna explains. "Rating needs to stay G, and no bad language. Ready?"  
"Readyish," Elsa answers. "Wait… How does this battle go again?"  
"We have to remember quotes that each other has said. Hope you've been paying attention," Anna laughs. "3, 2, 1, go!"

"Wait, what?" Elsa says, not trying to quote Anna.  
"Let it go," Anna says.  
Elsa quickly catches on.  
"For the first time in forever."  
"The cold never bothered me anyway."  
"We can work this out together."  
"Love will thaw."  
"Um.. Um…"  
"Times almost up," Anna laughs.  
"I'm thinking!" Elsa says, trying to think of what else Anna says a lot.  
"Tick, tock, tick, tock," Anna repeats.  
"Do you want to build a snowman," Elsa says quickly.  
"Let the storm rage on!" Anna says.  
"Arendelle's in deep, deep, deep, deep, snow."  
"Wait, you still remember that?" Anna asks.  
"Of course I do! Why wouldn't I? Your turn, by the way," Elsa answers.

"Oh, right! Um…" Anna thinks for a second. "Anna, don't touch that!"  
Elsa can't hold back laughing. Surprisingly, she does say that. A lot.  
"Oh come on, Elsa, please?" Elsa says.  
"I do say that a lot, don't I…" Anna says, realizing. Elsa nods her head, slightly giggling.

"You can do it!" Anna says, continuing the Quoting War.  
"We… wait, I said that quote…"

Anna continues laughing.  
"She's my sister. She would never hurt me," Elsa says.

Anna quickly begins thinking. What did Elsa say a lot? The only thing she can think of, she doesn't actually want to say.  
"I think I lost," She says.  
"Can't think of anymore?" Elsa asks.  
"Not really," Anna slightly lies.  
"It doesn't have to be a snowman," Elsa says, with her fingers over her mouth and in a child's voice.

Anna can't help but laugh. "I can't believe that after 14 years you still remember that song."  
"Anna, I remembered that song day after day after day. I wish you had sang it more often," Elsa says.  
"I should've… but getting those versus together was hard, you know?" Anna says.  
"Writing a song? We're so good at it!" Elsa says, putting her hand on Anna's arm.  
"We are?" Anna asks confused.  
"Do you want to build a snowman, For the first time in forever, Let it go, Reprise, and all those others' are amazing songs, Anna. Songs that _we_ wrote! I mean, the people in the kingdom loved it when we preformed a little while ago," Elsa explains.

Anna thinks about it for a second. "You're right! Wow, I never noticed that!"  
"Cool, huh?" Elsa asks.  
"Extremely."

Both girls fall backwards, lying in the leaves and staring at the dark night sky.

"When did the sun disappear?" Elsa asks.  
"When the Moon came up," Anna answers.  
"_Sounds about right."_  
"Are you sure you're not mad about earlier?" Elsa asks, quietly down as the world around them begins to sleep.  
"If I was, would I be lying here next to you, laughing and talking?" Anna asks.  
"I guess not," Elsa sighs happily.

Anna shivers due to a cold draft and crosses her arms. "You cold?" Elsa asks. "A little," Anna answers.  
Elsa sighs. She can't really keep Anna warm.

Anna picks up Elsa's arm then moves close to her, before Elsa gently puts her arm down behind Anna.

"You won't be much warmer next to me," Elsa says.  
"Sure I will. Just cause you're ice and snow doesn't mean you don't give off some sort of body heat. I mean, you're still a human being," Anna responds, resting her head on Elsa's stomach and closing her eyes.

Elsa gently plays with Anna's braids as the teen falls asleep. "_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy, when sky's are grey. You'll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away,_" She sings quietly.  
Anna takes a deep breath and smiles. This is one of her favorite things. Cuddling up with her sister and falling asleep to the sound of her singing.

Over 30 minutes pass, and Elsa is still wide awake—though Anna has been sound asleep for the past while.

She keeps her right hand on Anna's back, while with her left, she plays with her magic.

Beautiful tiny snowflakes make amazing images, just a few feet above her fingertips. The magic is amazing—even to Elsa's eyes.

"_Elsa, are you awake?_" Arlana asks. "_Arlana?!" _Elsa asks, hopeful.  
"_Where are you two? Are you okay?_" Arlana asks.  
"_We're okay. We'll come home tomorrow. Just spending some sister time alone, but we're safe,"_ Elsa answers.  
"_Can I trust you?"_ Arlana asks, unsure. "_Why wouldn't you be able to trust me?_" Elsa asks.  
"_We heard what happened with Anna_," Arlana says.  
"_How?_" Elsa asks confused.  
"_Well, I was talking to Anna the same way I'm talking to you right now. When she started panicking then go silent, we knew you had done something. Then Amanda showed us an image of everything that had happened. How can we trust you? Is Anna even alive?_" Arlana asks.  
"_Arlana, you have no idea what actually happened,_" Elsa says.  
"_We saw everything, and heard everything Anna said. I can't get a hold of her right now. Why? Where is she?"_ Arlana asks.  
"_She's asleep,"_ Elsa answers.  
"_I can talk to people who are sleeping. What did you do to her?_" Arlana asks.  
"_Nothing! She's asleep! Get out of my head!_" Elsa shouts. Arlana is quickly gone.

Elsa looks down at Anna, but can only see her hair. Elsa continues to play with Anna's braids and has for the past while.

Did Arlana really turn on her? How could she think that Elsa, of all people, would hurt or even kill her sister?  
Elsa has no idea, but she doesn't like it at all.

"_Elsa, can you hear me?_" Someone asks.  
"_Maybe. Well, obviously. Who are you?"_ Elsa asks.  
"_Names Aminuel," _Aminuel answers.  
"_Well, Aminuel, why are you talking to me through my mind?_" Elsa asks confused.  
"_I'm working with Miss Arlana and her friends,_" Aminuel answers.  
"_Working with?_" Elsa asks confused.  
"_Yes. You're going to have to tell us exactly where Anna is, what she's doing, and give us every single detail about it,"_ Aminuel says firmly.  
"_Okay… She's right next to me, she's sleeping. Every detail? Um… She's lying on her side, but her head is resting on my stomach, her right hand is next to her head, and her left is somewhere under her—wait, why do you need all the details?" _Elsa asks.  
"_Continue. What is she wearing?_" Aminuel asks.  
"_Um… I'm not telling you anything else until you tell me what this is all about,_" Elsa answers.  
"_Goodbye then,"_ Aminuel quickly cuts off the conversation.

Minutes later, Elsa falls asleep.

**_4:23am…_**

"Wake up," A woman whispers. Anna feels something or someone touch her arm, and her eyes slowly open.  
"Get up. Let's go," The woman whispers.

Anna sits up and quickly sees the dagger in the woman's hand. "Say anything and I'll kill you both. Let's go," She whispers. The woman grabs Anna's hand and helps her stand up. By instinct, Elsa grabs the bottom of Anna's dress when she stands up.  
"Don't wake her up," The woman whispers.  
"Who are you?" Anna whispers, trying to get Elsa to let go.  
"I'll explain later. Let's go, now!" The woman whispers.

Anna finally gets Elsa to let go, then gently places her arm across her stomach.

The woman grabs Anna's arm and her cloak off the ground then runs into the woods, taking the teen with her. "Put this on and don't get cold," The woman says quietly. Anna wraps the cloak over her shoulders and clips it together. "Who are you? What's going on?" Anna asks.  
"Keep your voice down. My name is Laea. My daughter Lynaya and I are going to reverse the curse," Laea explains.

Laea is the same girl that Elsa had met.  
"If you're trying to help me, why did you threaten to kill us both? And why are you kidnapping me in the night? You do know it's illegal, right?" Anna asks.  
"I know it is. That's why we have to get this done before it's morning so I can return you safely and nothing gets out of hand. I only threatened you because you wouldn't have come if I had said that I was a friend of your sisters and was trying to help you," Laea answers.  
"Wait, you know Elsa?" Anna asks confused.  
"We met once, but I've known her all her life," Laea answers. "Don't ask. It's a long story."

Laea continues to lead Anna through the dark forest before they arrive at a small house, surrounded by gardens and a stream. This is Anna's dream home.

"Go inside and make yourself at home. I have to go get Lynaya," Laea says, gently nudging Anna inside the house. Once Anna is out of the way, Laea closes the door and locks it.

The house is quite cosy and homey. Not scary or weird at all. Anna barely trusts this girl, but what is she going to do? Run? At 4am? When she's already tired? And lost? She wouldn't make it very far.

* * *

The sun rises and Elsa's eyes slowly open. She doesn't feel Anna around anywhere. Worried, Elsa sits up and looks around, but Anna isn't anywhere.  
"Anna?" She calls. No answer. "Anna, are you here?"

Elsa quickly stands and looks around the area. She quickly notices Anna's cloak is gone. "Anna!" She yells.

After searching around the area for a few minutes, Elsa quickly runs back towards Arendelle.

Nearly tripping over her dress a few times, she ends up purposely tearing the slit even higher, making it easier to run. Luckily, the dress doesn't have the cape like her ice dress did.

After quite some time, she finally arrives at Arendelle and runs through the city.

Forgetting about how she's dressed, she doesn't even think too cover the dress that is not appropriate for a Queen.

Elsa runs around a corner, slamming into someone and nearly knocking them over. But the person is bigger and taller than her, so they don't fall. "Elsa?" Kristoff asks confused.  
"Kristoff!"  
"Elsa, gees, where have you been? Are you okay?" He asks.  
"I'm fine! But I need help," She says nervously.  
"What's wrong?" Kristoff pulls Elsa's sleeve back up and over her shoulder, as it had fallen when she ran into him.  
"Despite the awful outfit, Anna is gone!"  
"What do you mean she's gone?" He asks concerned.  
"I mean, I fell asleep with her right there then woke up and she was gone!" Elsa says nearly panicking.

"Queen Elsa!" A guy calls. Elsa quickly turns to see a shorter guy walking towards her. She's about a foot taller, if not more than that.  
"Who are you?" She asks, looking down at the fancy dressed man.  
"Aminuel," He answers.  
"Oh, you're Aminuel. I imagined you… taller," Elsa teases, holding her hand quite a few inches above his head.  
"Yes, I am. I imagined you much… not this," Aminuel says.  
"Let's not back talk the Queen," Kristoff says annoyed.  
"She started it!" Aminuel says.  
"Wow, childish much? Gees," Elsa says, rolling her eyes.  
"Look, we heard something happened?" Aminuel asks.  
"Yes," Elsa answers.  
"Princess Anna is missing," Aminuel says. "Correct?"  
"How did you know?" Elsa asks.  
"We heard you say it," Aminuel answers. "Well, lucky for you, I work in the business of finding missing people."  
"I haven't seen or heard you around here before," Elsa says unsure.  
"If you want your sister found, you have to cooperate with us, okay?" Aminuel asks.

_Well, what choice do I have anyway?_

"Fine. What's first?" Elsa asks.  
"We need to ask you both a few questions," A guy says, walking over to the queen.  
"Who are you?" Elsa asks confused.  
"Detective Henry," He answers. "I'm going to need you both to come with us."

Elsa and Kristoff look at each other before following the guys to the castle.

* * *

"Wait here," The guy says to Elsa. She sits down outside of the room as the two strangers take Kristoff inside.

"Have a seat," Henry says.

"So, I understand you and the Princess are close, correct?" Aminuel asks.  
"Correct," Kristoff answers.  
"When did you last see the Princess?" Henry asks.  
"Um… Let's see… I guess, yesterday," Kristoff answers.  
"About what time? When did you last see her?" Henry asks.  
"About 3pm. The last I saw, was when her and Queen Elsa were taken," Kristoff answers.

"The Queen and Princess were both taken?" Henry asks, acting like he didn't know.  
"Yes. Yesterday, they both were," Kristoff answers.  
"By whom?"  
"I'm not sure. A girl and a guy. I couldn't see who," Kristoff answers, growing slightly nervous.  
"A girl and a guy, hm?" Henry asks.  
"Yes," Kristoff answers.  
"Ages?" Henry asks.  
"I'm not sure. Maybe late teens, early 20's?"  
"How old are you?" Henry asks.  
"21. Why?"  
"That's all we need. Send in the Queen," Henry says.

Kristoff stands up and leaves the room. "Good Luck," He says. Elsa takes a deep breath before standing up and entering the room.

"Have a seat, your Majesty," Henry says.  
"I'd rather stand," Elsa says, crossing her arms and standing away from the table.  
"Suit yourself. I'm going to need to ask you some questions," Henry explains.  
"Then do so."  
"Right. You and the Princess are close, right?" Henry asks.  
"Extremely," Elsa answers.  
"Okay. I understand you two have a rough past?"  
"What I want to understand is how you know so much about our past."

Henry quietly laughs. "This isn't funny," Elsa says firmly. "No, it sure isn't," Henry laughs. He clears his throat and gets more serious.  
"When did you last see the Princess?" He asks.  
"Last night before falling asleep," Elsa answers.  
"About what time did you go to sleep? And where?" Henry asks.  
"About 10pm. I fell asleep with Anna right next to me. We were in the forest. She was gone when I woke up," Elsa answers.  
"So, you both were out in the woods alone, just you two, and suddenly she vanishes? Seems strange…" Henry says.  
"What's strange is how she just vanished," Aminuel adds.  
"Indeed," Henry agrees.

Elsa sighs. "Is this going anywhere?" She asks frustrated. "Because I have more helpful people that work faster than this."  
"We're working faster than you think, miss. How old was the person that took you?" Henry asks.  
"About 18-24," Elsa answers.  
"Gender?"  
"Male."  
"That's all. You may leave," Henry says.

Elsa turns and leaves the room, sitting next to Kristoff. "Anything?" He asks.  
"Just a bunch of pointless questions," Elsa sighs, leaning her head back and covering her eyes.  
"She'll be found," Kristoff says. "Anna is always found."

* * *

"So, what's this spell?" Anna asks slightly nervous as Lynaya ties her wrists to the chair that she sits on.  
"It will reverse the curse," Lynaya assures her. "Oh, and sorry about the whole kidnapping you earlier… and the trying to kill you part," She adds.  
"It's fine," Anna says.  
"Alright. Let's do this," Laea says, as she finishes setting up the spell stuff.  
"Wait, so why do I have to be tied up?" Anna asks.  
"So you don't move during the spell. We don't want anything to go wrong," Laea explains.

* * *

The door opens. Henry and Aminuel walk out.

"Explain to us once more," Henry says.

Both Elsa and Kristoff explain the story once more. Their stories match up the same.

"Alright. Then we've got our final decision," Aminuel says.  
"Decision?" Elsa asks confused.  
"Yes. Kristoff, you are under arrest for the abduction of Princess Anna. Queen Elsa, you are under arrest for the kidnap and murder of Princess Anna," Henry says. "Hands behind your backs."  
"What?" Kristoff asks.  
"You've got to be kidding me," Elsa sighs.  
"I'm not going to ask you again. Put your hands behind your back, Queen," Aminuel says firmly.

Elsa grabs the neck of his shirt then knees him in the stomach. Kristoff quickly pushes him into the wall, knocking him unconscious.  
"Stop!" Henry shouts.  
Elsa quickly back-hands him, knocking him unconscious.  
"Remind me not to get on your bad side," Kristoff says.

Elsa and Kristoff quickly run off down the hall.

"Go this way," Elsa says, running down a hallway. Kristoff quickly follows.  
"Are they allowed to charge us with that without proof?" He asks.  
"When did you last see Anna? And no, I'm not assuming you had anything to do with her disappearance," Elsa asks.  
"I last saw her just a few seconds before you both vanished. Also, why are you dressed like some rich girl from the 1600's?" Kristoff asks.  
"It's a long story…" Elsa answers.

The friends quickly run out of the castle, to see Aminuel talking to a bunch of guards. As they make it outside, the guards and Aminuel quickly turn and look at them.  
"Get them!" Aminuel yells.

The guards quickly run towards Elsa and Kristoff, causing them to run the opposite way. "Are they allowed to chase their Queen?" Kristoff asks.  
"Don't think they're caring!" Elsa answers.

The friends run through the castle yard before reaching the wall.

"Here, hurry," Kristoff says, putting his hands together and down lower. Elsa steps onto his hands before grabbing the top of the wall and pulling herself up. She reaches down and grabs his hands, helping him up just as the guards reach the wall.  
"Yikes, you're strong for a girl!" Kristoff says surprised.

The guards load and shoot arrows up, nearly hitting Elsa and Kristoff. "Let's go!"

Both friends run across the wall before reaching the edge. "How far down is that?" Kristoff asks nervously.  
"Like… 15 feet? It drops off but I'm not sure how deep the water is," Elsa answers.  
"We could jump but—wait, you have no shoes!"  
"No, I don't. But that isn't our biggest issue!" Elsa says, looking back at the guards that are running on the wall towards them.

"Who's going to jump first?" Kristoff asks nervously.  
Elsa takes a deep breath then jumps off the wall, landing in the water below.  
"Guess you are."

Elsa quickly swims to the surface. "Jump!"  
Kristoff quickly jumps off the wall just as the guards approach.

"Which way is land?" He asks looking around. "I can barely see," Elsa says, trying to stay above the frigid waves.

The guards assume they'll drown, and leave the wall, heading back to their posts.

"Why is the water so stormy?" Kristoff asks. Elsa looks up at the sky, which is completely clear, though the entire ocean seems to be at rage.

"Don't get knocked under the wall!" Elsa warns. "You'll get trapped!"  
"Don't you either then!" Kristoff says, swimming opposite of the castle. Elsa quickly follows, though swimming in a dress is extremely difficult.

Another large wave hits, knocking both of them under the water. Both come to the surface, but Elsa is knocked back towards the castle. "Kristoff!"

Kristoff heard the Queens' call, but can't see her past the waves. "Elsa!"

Another wave hits. Elsa is nearly knocked under the wall, but grabs onto the stone just in time. She quickly tries to catch her breath and pull herself higher up the wall so she can see where Kristoff went.

* * *

"The spell is over," Laea says. "The curse is broken."

Lynaya cuts the ropes, freeing Anna. "Thank you so much," Anna says. "So, are we friends? Or…" Lynaya asks.  
"Sure. Friends," Anna smiles.  
"Something's not right," Laea says worried.  
"What isn't right?" Anna asks.

Laea quickly sits down. "It's the Snow Queen," She says.  
"Elsa? What's wrong? Is she okay?" Anna asks nervously.  
"She's not," Laea answers.  
"What do you mean she's not? What's wrong?" Anna asks concerned.

Lynaya closes her eyes and focuses in on the Queen. "She's in the ocean somewhere," She says.  
Anna doesn't know what to say.  
"There's a boy there. But they're getting torn apart. She needs help. Now," Lynaya says.

Anna quickly runs out the door and heads towards Arendelle as fast as she can.

* * *

Kristoff finds himself at the shore and quickly runs onto the land, desperately looking for Elsa, who is nowhere in sight.

Every time a wave hits, the Queen disappears under the water. Though the waves hit every few seconds. Elsa holds tightly onto the wall, but grows tired over time. She's been there for quite a while now, and is losing her grip.

* * *

As Anna runs through the woods, the sound of something following her fills the air. She looks behind her, and sees Sven running towards her.  
"Sven!" Anna quickly climbs onto the reindeer, who runs towards Arendelle.

* * *

Kristoff finally notices Elsa desperately holding onto the wall, literally for her life. He knows going back into the water isn't going to be much help, so instead he quickly thinks of what to do.

"Kristoff!" Anna calls, approaching the beach. "Anna!"

Anna and Sven quickly run over to Kristoff. "Where is she?" Anna asks nervously. "Over there." Kristoff points to Elsa.

Anna quickly removes her cloak and boots before climbing into the water and swimming towards her sister. Kristoff tries to stop her from going, but she doesn't listen. When it comes to her sister in danger, you can't stop her from trying to help.

Elsa's hands slip and she falls further into the water.  
"Elsa!" Anna calls.  
Elsa quickly turns and is shocked, but grateful when she sees her little sister swimming towards her.

Anna grabs onto the wall and slowly moves towards her sister. She slows down when she sees that she's alright.  
"What are you doing out here?" Elsa asks.  
"Coming to help you," Anna says shivering.  
"Anna, you're freezing!" Elsa says worried.  
"I don't care," Anna says, reaching out for Elsa's hand.

Both sisters' grab hands and hold on tightly. "Come on," Anna says. "I can't," Elsa says.  
"Why not?" Anna asks confused.  
"I can't let go," Elsa answers nervously. "I don't want to go under there."  
"Even if you do, I'll pull you back. I promise," Anna assures her.

Elsa nervously let's go of the wall and grabs onto Anna's hand.  
"Kristoff!" Anna calls.

The waves pick up, stronger and colder.

Kristoff quickly rushes into the water and towards the royals.

Elsa let's go of Anna with one hand and grabs the wall. Elsa can feel Anna shivering. "Go back to land," She says.  
"No. I'm not leaving you," Anna states firmly.  
"You need to get warm. I'll be okay!" Elsa insists.  
"Elsa, I'm not leaving you out here in the water alone."

Another waver hits so hard that both girls scream. They're both quickly buried in the water, and their hands become undone. Elsa grabs onto the bottom of the wall right before going under. Though she can't breathe at all.

Anna reaches under the water and grabs Elsa's hand, but is unable to pull her up. "Kristoff!"

Kristoff finally arrives and grabs Elsa's hand, though he's unable to bring her up as well. Anna goes under the water, but Kristoff quickly brings her back up. "I'll go. You go to safety," He says.  
"I'm staying here," Anna says.

Kristoff quickly goes under the water. Elsa looks up at him with panic in her eyes. She's crying, but he can't see the tears due to the ocean water that surrounds them. He grabs her hand once more but she pulls away, not wanting him to pull on her.  
Kristoff swim down closer and as soon as he sees the blood in the water, he grows panicky.

Anna grabs Kristoff and pulls him up above the water, worried. "Where is she?"  
"She's right there! But something isn't right," Kristoff says.  
Anna looks under the water and can clearly see her sister.  
"Why isn't she coming up?" Anna asks worried.  
"Anna, I have to go. She can't breathe right now!" Kristoff quickly dives back under the water and goes under the wall.

The water has quite a lot of blood in it.  
Elsa grabs Anna's ankle, but doesn't pull. Feeling her sisters' hand, Anna swims under. Seeing her sister in panic and the blood in the water, Anna follows Kristoff to see what's going on.  
Elsa let's go of the wall and is forced under it, slamming into the stone and letting out a scream.  
Though she can breathe being above water now. But if she let's go of this wall, the water is extremely deep and dark and dangerous.  
"Anna!"  
Kristoff suddenly comes to the surface, holding Anna. Both of them cough when they make it.

"What do we do?" Anna asks, putting her arms around her sister. Elsa holds Anna with one arm. "I'm not sure."  
"Why is there blood everywhere?" Kristoff asks concerned.  
"I don't want to look, but I know I'm hurt," Elsa admits.  
"How hurt?" Anna asks.  
"Badly hurt," Elsa answers.  
"How do you get that hurt in water?" Anna asks confused.  
"My luck, I guess. I don't know, there was something sharp. It literally stabbed into my leg. Being the idiot I am at times, I pulled it out, hurting myself worse," Elsa answers.  
"Quit calling yourself that!" Anna says annoyed. "We just need to get out of here. Why hasn't this filled up with water?" She asks.  
"It will be completely filled within a few minutes. I can't swim, you're freezing, and Kristoff cannot carry us both and swim at the same time," Elsa answers.  
"I can," Kristoff says.

Both girls look at him slightly confused.  
"I can carry you both. But it might be your job to hold on," He explains.  
"Are you sure?" Elsa asks.  
"I wouldn't offer if I wasn't. Hold on and please don't fall off," Kristoff answers.

Anna doesn't hesitate to hold onto her fiancé, though Elsa is. Not for any reason other than: She barely knows Kristoff.

"Elsa, he doesn't bite," Anna says.  
"I know," Elsa sighs. "But I don't want us all going down. Maybe he should just take one at a time, or just take you. I can follow," She adds.  
"Stubborn," Anna sighs.  
"Very," Kristoff agrees.  
"Hey!" Elsa says.  
"Alright, follow. But hold onto me somehow and don't you dare let go," Anna says firmly.  
"Alright fine. Bossy," Elsa teases.  
"Just copying you," Anna smirks.  
"Hey! Gees, you two team up against me…"

Anna and Elsa laugh for a few seconds before the water begins to pour into the small, enclosed space.

"Hold your breath Anna. Hit me a few times if something's wrong," Kristoff says. Anna quickly takes a deep breath right before Kristoff swims against the waves, going under water.

He grabs the wall and swims out into the open ocean, quickly swimming to the surface, where him and Anna gasp for air.

"Wait, where's Elsa?" Anna asks worried. The couple looks under water, but Elsa isn't there. She's still inside.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!  
Sorry for such a long chapter (13,000+)**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**-Annika**


	17. Possession

It's been nearly a week since the Queen mysteriously vanished into thin air in front of her sister. No leads, no reports, no sightings, nothing has turned up.  
For the past 6 days, Anna has been nonstop working on this case. She gave Rapunzel the duty of Acting Queen so that she has more time to search for her sister.  
Kristoff has started a group that will get profiles on everybody in Norway and Sweden. They'll spread out further as time elapses.

* * *

**_Knock, Knock, Knock…_**  
"Come In," Anna sighs. The door slowly opens. "Hey," Amanda says.  
"Hey," Anna sighs.  
"Life rough lately?" Amanda asks, sitting on the couch next to her friend.  
"Rough? More like impossible. You know, Elsa finds missing people all the time so why is it so hard to find her?" Anna asks.  
"Maybe you should take a break for a while. You've been working on this case for 6 days straight. Day and night. Maybe you should stop. Just for 24 hours?" Amanda suggests.  
"Take a break? For 24 hours? No, I can't do that," Anna says.  
"Anna, you've been doing this for too long now. You're going to get overwhelmed," Amanda says, concerned.  
"Amanda, please. If Arlana was missing, you wouldn't stop searching, would you?" Anna asks.  
"Well, no, but she's my baby sister," Amanda answers.  
"And Elsa is my big sister. I'm not going to stop looking until she's found," Anna says.  
"Anna, if she's been gone this long, chances are—"  
"She's alive," Anna interrupts. "So don't you think otherwise." Anna turns and leaves the room, closing the door behind her.

She runs down the stairs and into the library, sitting down on the couch. "Come on, Anna. Look harder," She whispers to herself. "Maybe she'll send a sign. Maybe she's in Arendelle. Maybe she is gone…"

Lost in thought of all the possibilities, Anna dozes off.

* * *

"Princess Anna?" Gerda whispers. Anna's eyes slowly open. "Huh? What?" She asks.  
"Oh, um… I got this for you," Gerda says, handing Anna a folder.  
"What is it?" Anna asks.  
"Updates on the Case of Queen Elsa," Gerda answers.

She turns and leaves the room.

Anna walks over and sits next to the fire for light and flips the folder open.  
"A young girl living in Sweden… a young girl living in Sweden… A young girl living in Arendelle!" Anna reads quietly to herself. Would Elsa be in Arendelle? And if she was, why didn't she come to the castle?

Anna closes the folder and runs out of the library. "Gerda!" She calls.  
"What is it?" Gerda asks.  
"I want a list of all the people in Arendelle, CobbleCity, StoneGate, and TSI, now. All the females ages 18-25. Hurry!" Anna answers.

Gerda quickly runs off the get the files started.

"Punz, I need your help," Anna says.  
"What's up?" Rapunzel asks.  
"Call in a city meeting. It may come across as strange, but I need all the woman ages 18-25 in here right away. Invite the people from CobbleCity, StoneGate, and TSI as well," Anna answers.  
"Why?" Rapunzel asks.  
"Just please do it," Anna answers, leaving the room.

Anna quickly runs up the stairs and into Elsa's bedroom. She runs into the bathroom and opens a drawer, taking one of Elsa's jewelry boxes. "Let's see what you've got," She says quietly.  
Anna opens the box and looks through the necklaces, rings, and earrings.  
"Earrings? Does she even have her ears done?" Anna asks herself.  
Though, she quickly shrugs it off, since she has a few pairs of earrings in her room.  
Anna continues searching until she finally finds a pin.

A gorgeous blue and white pin in the shape of a snowflake. Elsa wore this everywhere—especially to special occasions.

Anna puts the pin into her pocket then puts the box away and goes back downstairs. "Party at 4!" She calls, before leaving the castle.

"At 4?" Rapunzel asks. "That's in an hour!" Though Anna's already gone. Rapunzel sighs and continues writing out the invites to send to the other countries. _I wonder what Anna's plan is?_

* * *

"Where are you going, your Majesty?" A guard asks as Anna heads towards Arendelle.  
"The markets," Anna's walking turns into jogging, then running.

She makes it to the kingdom and into the markets, waiting in line at the jewellery store.

"Next," The salesmen calls. "Hi," Anna says, stepping to the counter.  
"Princess?" He asks.  
"Yeah," Anna answers.  
"What are you doing here?" He asks.  
"I need your help with something," Anna answers, quietly.

* * *

"So, you want me to track the Queen with a spell?" He asks confused.  
"No. I want you to tell me when she was last here," Anna answers.  
"Oh, um… She comes here a lot. Well, used to. Doesn't spend hundreds of dollars, but gets what she really likes. Normally a ring or necklace," He answers.  
"Yes, I know this. But when was she last shopping at your shop?" Anna asks.  
"Um… I suppose…" The guy pauses to think for a moment. "About 5 days ago," He says.  
"5 days ago? Are you sure? Cause she's been missing for 6 days," Anna says confused.  
"Maybe it wasn't 5 days then…" He says.  
"Oh my gosh, dude, get your facts together!" Anna says frustrated.  
"Well, somebody's in a mood," The guy scoffs.  
"Yes, I am. My sister is missing, my cousin is running the kingdom, my fiancé is out searching for my sister and has been for the past 6 days, I can't sleep at night because I fear that if I do then something will happen when I'm asleep, eating has been nearly impossible, I can't focus on anything, people are acting strange around me and my family, my best friend is very sick and may never get better, we're having major issues with money because Elsa knew how to do the trading properly but none of us do, and everything is…"

Anna sighs and sits down. "Nothing is working without her here," She says quietly. "James, you don't understand how hard it is and how much I need your help."  
"I'm beginning too," James says. "When a kid your age has to deal with this much stuff in life, it gets hard. So whenever you need something, come to me, alright?"  
"Okay," Anna says.  
"The last time Elsa was in the shop was about 23/04/1846," James answers.  
"23/04/1846? That's the day before we got expelled from the kingdom," Anna says.  
"She came everyday to look at stuff. Just like you do. She didn't buy anything. Guess money was tight even when she was here," James says.  
"We're having a few issues, but I think Rapunzel's got it under control."

"Anna," Rapunzel calls.  
"Guess I jinxed it," Anna sighs, standing up. "What is it?"  
"We've got a problem," Rapunzel answers.  
"What problem?" Anna asks growing slightly concerned.  
"Well, we can't afford to pay the people to search anymore and we can't afford to bring people over," Rapunzel answers.  
"We have to find a way," Anna says.  
"How? The money that's left needs to be held for the kingdom. Not for us to use," Rapunzel says.  
"Punz, I don't know how to work properly with money, and I don't know how to run a kingdom, so bare with me here; We have to have these people come to the kingdom. Pause the searches while the gathering goes on. That should save some money if we're not paying all the people to search," Anna explains.  
"Pause the searches, have the people over, deal with the money issues later, correct?" Rapunzel checks.  
"Correct," Anna says.  
"I can't wait till Elsa's back. I can't believe she manages all this!" Rapunzel turns and begins running back to the castle.

"Cousin?" James asks.  
"Yes," Anna answers.  
"She seems nice," James says.  
"She's a total sweetheart once you get to know her. But when stuff is serious, then she'll be serious. So, she's a lot like Elsa," Anna explains.  
"I'm sure that your sister will be found," James says.  
"Thanks," Anna says quietly.  
"Do you believe it?" He asks.

Anna stands up and looks out over the dark ocean. She didn't even notice that it was dark out, due to the clouds in the sky.  
"Sure," She says.  
"Sure?" James asks.  
"Yeah, sure. I mean, yes. Yeah, I believe she'll be home," Anna half-lies.

James walks over next to the princess.  
"Honest question," He begins. "And I would like an honest answer."  
Anna looks slightly upwards to the guy.  
"Do you want Elsa home because she's your sister? Or do you want her home because you can't take the stress of the kingdom going under?" He asks.

Anna quickly looks down at the grass. "I want her home because she's my sister," she says without hesitation.  
"And because she knows what to do in these situations?" James adds.  
"Partly. James, do you have siblings?" Anna asks.  
"I do," James answers.  
"Older or younger?" Anna asks.  
"I have an older sister who is a lot like yours," James answers.  
"So you know what it's like then. Having an older sibling by your side constantly, always watching out for you, loving you, being there for you, right?" Anna asks.  
"Indeed," James answers.  
"Then you understand the main reason why I want my sister back," Anna says.  
"Because you love and miss her and need her. Correct?" James asks.  
"Yes," Anna answers.  
"But the side reasons?" James asks.

Anna sits down on the grass and pulls her knees to her chest.  
"Side reasons? Well, I'm scared, confused, lost, and feel hopeless without her here. She's the only one who knows how to properly run a kingdom. Keep it together, not lose the money, not lose the people, but me and Rapunzel? We're lost completely. I'm surprised that the kingdom is still together and not somewhere in the earth right now. I want Elsa home for numerous reasons. And it may sound selfish to some people, but that's the truth. I need and want her home for numerous reasons; but mostly because she's my sister." With that, Anna stands up and heads back for the castle.

* * *

"I can't do this!" Rapunzel says, frustrated and slamming her pen onto the table.  
"Let's not break the pen," Kristoff says.  
"Or the table," Merida adds.  
"Or your hand," Anna adds.  
"Guys, how is this even possible? Trading papers and figuring stuff out? I can't do this! Anna, you take over," Rapunzel says.  
"What? No!" Anna says.  
"Why not? You're next in line for the throne, so why don't you take over when the Queen is missing?" Rapunzel asks.  
"'Cause I have other stuff I'm doing and you promised you'd watch the kingdom," Anna answers.  
"I made no promise!" Rapunzel argues.  
"You did actually," Kristoff says.  
"I did?" Rapunzel asks. "Oh, shoot, I did… darn me and making promises I hate."

Anna takes a deep breath then continues to work on whatever it is she's writing down.

"What're you doing?" Kristoff asks curiously.  
"Writing," Anna says, covering the paper. "Why?"  
"Just curious," Kristoff says. He looks over at Anna's dinner that remains untouched, and he sighs. "Anna, please eat something?"  
"Not hungry," She says, continuing to write.  
"I'll take that away," He says.

Anna looks up at him. "I wouldn't."  
"I would," He challenges. Kristoff grabs the paper and holds it out of Anna's reach. "Not fair! Give it back!"  
"Nope. Not until you eat," Kristoff says.  
"I'm really not hungry," Anna says, sitting down again.  
"Anna, you haven't eaten since lunch yesterday. And that was barely anything. It's not healthy to go without meals," Kristoff says with concern.  
"Food just isn't on my list of things," Anna sighs.  
"Why not though?" Kristoff asks.  
"Stress, nerves, worry, concern, fear; everything is just stopping my appetite," Anna answers.  
"Is there anything you'll eat?" he asks.  
"I don't think so," Anna answers. "She was so hurt but there wasn't much we could do to help her get better. Then she disappears and…"  
Kristoff gently holds Anna's hand.  
"Well, what if she's still hurt," Anna finishes.  
"You said she didn't look hurt," Kristoff says.  
"It was dark and I could barely see her," Anna adds.  
"What did you see?" Kristoff asks.  
"My sister. Terrified. Our fingertips touched but we couldn't get a hold of each other. She didn't look like she was in pain. She just looked terrified," Anna answers.  
"Maybe she wasn't hurt then. Maybe they healed her," Kristoff says.  
"I hope so. I just wish we could find her…" Anna says sadly.  
"We will. I promise," Kristoff gently hugs the princess. "Elsa is going to be here for the rest of your life. She'll be here for your birthday, your wedding, your first major job, her birthday, everything."  
"My wedding?" Anna asks.  
"The wedding that's going on the day before your birthday this year? Elsa will be there," Kristoff answers.  
"You planned the wedding?!" Anna asks excitedly.  
"Oh course I did! We've got too much sad stuff going on. We need to liven up the spirits. Though, I made these plans before Elsa disappeared," Kristoff answers.

Anna quickly kisses her fiancé. "You just made everything seem a lot better."

* * *

"Anna-whoa! Sorry," Rapunzel says entering then backing out of the kitchen.  
"Hm?" Anna and Kristoff quickly turn and look at Rapunzel.  
"Funny, I thought this was a kitchen not a kissing room," Rapunzel laughs.  
"Sorry Punz," Anna says.  
"Nah, it's fine. Couples need couple time! So, um, the guests are here," Rapunzel explains.  
"All of them?" Anna asks, standing up.  
"From Arendelle, StoneGate, CobbleCity, and TSI, yes. We have all the woman ages 17-25," Rapunzel answers.  
"I said 18-25…" Anna says.  
"I know. It cost a little extra, but we got the 17 years old to come as well. Figured, since Elsa looks so young, she could think she's any age," Rapunzel explains.  
"Good point. So, did they like… clear her memory or something?" Anna asks confused.  
"Yes. All her memories of the past are gone. She doesn't know her name, age, family, anything. Which could be a danger, especially if Hans or Eliza finds her," Rapunzel answers.  
"Then we have to hurry."  
"And, Anna," Rapunzel begins. "Eliza's in the age group and may show up," She warns.  
"Then we'll have to deal with her, won't we?" Anna says.

Anna and Kristoff quickly go into their bedroom to get dressed to the party.

"I'm beginning to worry," Anna admits.  
"Worry about what?" Kristoff asks.  
"Well, what if she isn't here?" Anna asks.  
"Then we look somewhere else," Kristoff answers.  
"And if we still can't find her?" Anna asks.  
"You worry too much," Kristoff answers. "She'll be alright." _I hope_…  
"You hope?" Anna asks.  
"Whoa, what?" Kristoff asks.  
"You said 'I hope'," Anna says, still looking for a dress.  
"No, I thought 'I hope'," Kristoff says.

Anna tries to shrug it off and continues to get ready.  
"I…"  
"You what?" Kristoff asks.  
"Oh, uh, nothing. It's alright," Anna says. "Just trying to choose a dress."

Kristoff walks over and looks through the dresses. "What about… this one?"  
"It is one of my favorites…"  
"Looks like something Elsa would wear."  
"Mostly cause it's her old dress. She out grew it so I got it."  
"Hand-me-downs are handy."  
"Very."  
"What about this one?"  
"It's another hand-me-down, but I'll be more than happy to wear it."

Anna takes the dress and puts it over her head.

The dress is long and white. It barely touches the ground; it's got a slit on the right side that goes up way past Anna's knee. It's got long sleeves that go down to Anna's wrists, and the sleeves have blue on them. Luckily for Anna, it's not a low cut like most of Elsa's dresses. Which is probably another reason why Anna kept it.

"I'm not sure how I feel about this…" Anna says, looking at the slit.  
"Why not?" Kristoff asks.  
"Well, you know. Freckles everywhere and it's just not as attractive," Anna answers.  
"As attractive?" Kristoff asks confused.  
"As attractive as Elsa when she wears something like this. But she doesn't have freckles everywhere," Anna answers.  
"Sure she does," Merida says, entering the room.  
"How would you know?" Anna asks.  
"I don't. But Punzie does," Merida answers.  
"That's right. I do," Rapunzel says, entering the room

Merida sits down on Anna's bed while Rapunzel goes over to the Princess.  
"She's got freckles everywhere," Rapunzel says.  
"No she doesn't," Anna says.  
"Anna, how would you know?" Rapunzel asks.  
"Well, I don't… but how would you know?" Anna asks.  
"Because we've switched bodies before?" Rapunzel answers.  
"I've switched bodies with her as well," Anna adds.  
"But did you shower or take a bath?" Rapunzel asks.  
"No. Did you?!" Anna asks.  
"Well, obviously. I mean, we were stuck that way for quite a while. Don't worry, I made double sure to keep at least underwear on," Rapunzel answers.  
"Gees, give me a heart attack," Anna laughs.  
"Anyway, so you should know that; even Elsa has freckles. As many, if not more than you do. Just not as visible in most places," Rapunzel explains.  
"I've never noticed any," Anna says.  
"Well, if you check her arms, back, legs, and chest then you will find what you're looking for. Trust me, Anna. If she's not embarrassed to show something that a lot of people have, why should you be?" Rapunzel asks.  
"Cause I've got tons and they're visible," Anna answers.  
"Then let's make them more visible," Rapunzel says.  
"What? No!" Anna says.  
"Yup," Rapunzel says, messing with the dress.  
"Punz, it's a special occasion and I'd really rather not…" Anna says.  
"Oh, come on, Anna," Kristoff says.  
"Really? You're on her side?" Anna asks.  
"No sides, though, I'm with Rapunzel," Merida adds.

"I'm not sure if blue and white look good on me," Anna says, looking at the mirror.

Rapunzel puts Anna's hair into a braided bun then looks at the dress.  
"Maybe we should change her makeup?"

Merida quickly changes Anna's makeup, and that changes the dress a lot.  
"Better," Anna says. "But the makeup thing isn't… well, isn't my thing."  
"It's just for now," Rapunzel sighs. "Come on. We're already late."

* * *

"Welcome to Arendelle," Rapunzel announces, trying to hide her nervousness. "We would like to thank you all for joining us here. Now, this is not a 'must do', but if you can afford it, donations to the kingdom are very much needed. With the Queen missing, and a few teens watching the city…. Well, we're not the best at money. And we need to pay for the search."

"I'll donate $1,000," Somebody calls from the crowd.  
Anna nearly chokes on her drink. "Really?" She asks.

The person steps forward.  
"Rose," Anna says to herself.  
"Yes. I'd like to donate $1,000 to the kingdom," Rose says, dragging a bag of coins and tossing it up. It lands in front of Anna and she opens it. It is full of coin.  
"Rose, why?" Anna asks, extremely grateful.  
"Elsa was my friend as well. So, I will do anything to bring her back home safe," Rose answers. "Hope that helps."  
"Helps? This could save everything!" Anna says. She quickly hops off the stage and hugs her friend. "Thank you so much."  
"Anytime," Rose says.

* * *

"Who should we ask?" Rapunzel asks.  
"Well, start with all the girls that have platinum blonde or white hair?" Anna answers.  
"Okay. Let's go gather them," Rapunzel says.

Both cousins walk off the stage and into the crowds of people.  
"Go up to the front, please," Anna says to one girl.  
"Please go up to the front," Rapunzel says to a different girl.

After a while, they've got quite a few people up o the stage.  
"Okay, follow me please," Anna says. She walks out of the ballroom and down the hall, leading the girls into a different room. "Wait here," She says.

Anna quickly runs back into the ballroom.  
"I've got the girls, but none of them look like Elsa," She says.  
"Check closely. Remember what Jonnie said. Her appearance, voice, life, everything could be different," Rapunzel says.  
"This is going to take forever," Anna sighs, walking back down the hall.

She opens the door and steps inside.

"Princess Anna, why are we all here?" A girl asks.  
"Well, we're still searching for my sister and you are all here for reasons," Anna answers.  
"Reasons? Like people think we might be the Queen?" She asks.  
"We're not sure. It's a strange thing that happened and I don't have tons of time to explain," Anna answers.  
"Can you tell us a little?" She asks.

Anna sits down on a bench. "Alright. Elsa—Queen Elsa was taken by some assassins that were going to get rid of her. Meaning; kill her, send her to another world/dimension, or make her disappear. They made her disappear. Literally. She was thrown off a cliff, but vanished into thin air before hitting the water," She explains.  
"So, this was magic?" The girl asks.  
"Possibly. So, I'm just here to get your names, ages, and a short back story," Anna answers.  
"Then I'll go first," The girl says. "I'm Kenadie Anne Tyrin, I'm 18 years old, and a back story… Hmm.. I have 2 annoying little brothers ages 5 and 10, I'm currently dating a 19-year-old boy, I work in the market selling fruits and vegetables, and I've lived in Arendelle all my life."  
"Thank you Kenadie," Anna says.  
"So, I can get back to the party?" Kenadie asks.  
"Yes," Anna answers.  
"Thanks! And, good luck finding your sister," Kenadie says before leaving the room.

"Alright, next," Anna says.  
"I'm Aurora Ann Arin, I'm 17, I'm an only child, I live with my mother, I don't work or get out a lot. I'm from the Southern Isles," Aurora answers quietly.  
"Okay, thank you. Next?" Anna asks.  
"I'm Scarlett Anna Mason, I'm 21, I have a twin sister named Charlotte Anne Mason—cleaver names, I know—I don't have a job mostly because I'm too lazy, and I'm from StoneGate," Scarlett answers.  
"Okay, you can go," Anna says. "Next?"

A girl steps forward, though her hood covers who she is.  
"Who are you?" Anna asks, not looking up.  
"My name is Eliza Beth Alundyr, I'm 22 years old, and I don't like getting asked about my life," Eliza says.

Anna slowly and nervously looks up at Eliza.  
"Why did you come here?" She asks.  
"Well, Queen without a memory? This I've got to see! And maybe do something cause you know, I'm evilish," Eliza answers.  
"I wouldn't call it 'evil'. I'd say… Psychotic?" Anna says.

Eliza strikes the princess, knocking her to the floor. All the other girls scream and go back against the other wall.

"Psychotic?" Eliza kicks Anna's stomach. "Yes. I am psychotic."  
Eliza continues to kick and hit the princess until somebody finally hears her screaming.

"Get the guards!" Rapunzel yells, leaving the room once more. She doesn't dare try and start a fight with Eliza.

Quite a few guards run in, though Eliza knocks them all off. "See you tonight," She says to Anna before fleeing the castle.

"Anna, are you okay?" Rapunzel asks, trying to help her cousin stand. "Well, you were a helpful bunch," Rapunzel says sarcastically to the girls.  
"No, it's not their fault," Anna says, out of breath.  
"Well, none of them are Elsa that's for sure. Elsa would have been the first to step in and defend you," Rapunzel adds.  
"Not if she doesn't know me," Anna says.  
"Elsa? You're looking for an Elsa?" A girl asks.  
"Yes. Have you seen her?" Anna asks.  
"I have. There's a young girl named Elsa in our city. We just call her that cause she looks like the Queen. She says she doesn't know her name or who she actually is, so we just gave her a small home to stay in for the time being."  
"You're the Queen of StoneGate," Anna says realizing.  
"I am indeed," She says.  
"Queen Ellie, please help us find that girl," Rapunzel asks.  
"Of course," Ellie says. "Let's go now."

All the other girls go back to the party. "Kristoff, you're officially in charge," Rapunzel says, putting the crown on Kristoff's head. "Wait, what?" he says.  
"We'll be back," Anna says, kissing his cheek. "King Kristoff."  
"Acting King…" Kristoff quickly adds.

* * *

"So, this is StoneGate? It's cute," Rapunzel says.  
"It's just a village, Punz. Don't get all insulty," Anna responds.  
"How old are you girls?" Ellie asks.  
"19," Anna answers.  
"18," Rapunzel answers. "And Anna, you're not turning 19 yet! Not till August!"  
"Oh, right… 18," Anna answers.  
"And you're quite young for a Queen," Rapunzel says to Ellie.  
"I am," Ellie sighs. "See, my older sister was Queen."  
"Older sister? Was?" Anna asks worried. "What happened?"  
"I'll explain after we find your sister. I don't want to scare you," Ellie answers.  
"You're scaring me by not telling me…" Anna says.

Ellie sighs and turns to the small princess. "My sister was 22 when the same thing happened to her. She mysteriously vanished."  
"Elsa was 22 when she disappeared," Anna says concerned.  
"Though my sister didn't only vanish," Ellie says.  
Anna braces for the worst.  
"They found her body in the river down the mountain."

Anna's heart drops majorly. "I'm so sorry," She says.  
"Thank you. Though, this was last year. Unfortunately, your sister was the next victim of this year. We just have to find her before they do," Ellie says.  
"So, this happens every year?" Anna asks.  
"Yes. Once a year, a Queen from anywhere mysteriously vanishes. She's either found, or she isn't," Ellie answers. "Last year, my sister disappeared. We searched for a week before her body was found. She had been tied up then thrown into the river. Possibly strangled, too. They couldn't tell. Anyway, before she was killed, the wiped her memory completely so she didn't remember about the magic she had. That way, she couldn't fight. With our parents' gone, and now Elizabeth gone, that makes me Queen."

Anna is stuck right now. She's overwhelmed with sadness for Ellie, and fear for Elsa.  
"How do we stop this?" Rapunzel asks.  
"Wipe out all the assassins," Ellie answers.  
"We can do that, can't we?" Rapunzel asks.

Ellie shakes her head.

"Stop! Put me down!" A girl screams from inside the village. Though her screaming is quickly muffled.  
"Elsa!" Anna screams. No matter where she is, she always recognizes her sisters' voice.

Anna runs into the village and looks around. Everything is normal. "Queen Ellie!" Anna calls. Ellie and Rapunzel quickly run over.  
"She's gone! They already took her!"  
"Then we have to find her now," Ellie says firmly.

Anna hesitates for a minute. "Anna, now," Ellie repeats.  
"Switch," Anna says.  
"What?" Ellie asks confused.  
"Switch. Me and Elsa. Switch us," Anna answers.  
"Anna…"  
"No, do it. You're the Queen of magic's. Switch us now, please," Anna interrupts.  
"Anna, you'll get hurt," Rapunzel says worried.  
"I don't care! Switch us, now!" Anna says firmly.  
"I'll go get started. Go and find your sister while I get the spell together," Ellie says, running towards her castle.

Anna quickly runs in the direction the screams were coming from. When she sees the ropes on the wall as if somebody climbed over, she quickly follows.

* * *

"Help!"

Anna quickly runs faster through the forest and finds herself at the top of a hill. Forgetting about the loose dirt and leaves the cover it, she goes down. But slips and falls, rolling down the hill.  
She gets flashes of some assassins holding her sister near the edge of the river.  
Before she can think, Anna lands in the jagged, rocky water below.

Anna quickly swims to the surface and grabs onto the rocks, but her hands slip.

Anna looks back over at the assassins. Elsa's no longer moving and there's something tied around her neck.  
The assassins throw the Queen into the river then walk away.  
Anna quickly swims towards her sister and after a few terrifying seconds, she grabs her hand and pulls her close.  
Anna grabs onto the edge of the river and pulls herself out, lying Elsa onto the ground.

"Anna!" Rapunzel yells, running down the hill towards her cousins.  
"Punz, what is this?" Anna asks, holding the thin rope.  
"Cut it off," Rapunzel quickly answers, searching for something sharp.

Anna's partly in shock, and isn't moving.  
"Do you have a knife or anything?" Rapunzel asks.  
"What is this?" Anna asks, gently putting her fingers on the rope around Elsa's neck.  
"It's called a garrotte and if we don't cut it off now, she'll die," Rapunzel answers.

At those words, Anna quickly takes a knife out of her pocket and gives it to Rapunzel.  
"Why is it like this?" Anna asks.  
"Like what?" Rapunzel asks, carefully cutting at the rope.  
"Well, it's tied tightly around, but then it has this extra piece here that's tied around this metal bar," Anna answers.  
"It's—well, you pull on it and potentially strangle the person. Anna, please try and focus," Rapunzel answers.  
"Focus? On what?" Anna asks, still staring down at the metal bar that she holds.  
"Don't pull on that," Rapunzel says. She quickly notices that her cousin is partly in shock and isn't really focusing or knowing what's going on around her.

Elsa's eyes quickly open when Rapunzel gets the rope off and gives the queen air.

Anna is quickly knocked back into reality. "Elsa?"  
"Yeah," Elsa says, sitting up. "Where are we?"  
"Somewhere near a river," Rapunzel answers.  
"Did you two save me?" Elsa asks.  
"Yes," Rapunzel answers. "Anna got you out of the water, but I brought you back."  
"Why?" Elsa asks.  
"Well, cause we love you," Rapunzel answers.  
"…Okay… Well, thank you, I suppose, but I must get back," Elsa says standing up.  
"You don't know us, do you?" Anna asks.  
"You look familiar, but no. I don't know you," Elsa answers.

Anna holds back tears.  
"Are you alright?" Elsa asks concerned.  
"Yeah. Just, wishing my sister had her memory back," Anna answers.  
"Who's your sister?" Elsa asks.  
"Somebody you know. Really well, actually. Say, Elsa, do you want to come back to Arendelle with Rapunzel and I?" Anna asks.

Elsa bites her lip and thinks. "I guess. But only for a little bit."

"Of course," Anna says, also standing.

* * *

"So, who is your sister?" Elsa asks, as the girls enter Arendelle.  
"You wouldn't believe me and you'd probably run off if I told you," Anna answers.

Walking through Arendelle, everybody applauds.  
"The Queen! She's okay!" A person says joyfully.  
"Elsa, wave to the crowd," Anna whispers.  
"Why?" Elsa asks.  
"Just do it," Anna answers trying not to laugh.  
"Eh, why not?" Elsa says.

"Queen Elsa, we're so glad you're safe," A woman says to Elsa.  
"Queen?" Elsa asks confused.  
"Yeah. I'm glad too," Anna says holding Elsa's hand.  
She quickly leads Elsa towards the castle.

"So, why did they call me Queen?" Elsa asks confused.  
"Remember when I said that you wouldn't believe me if I told you about my sister?" Anna asks.  
"Yes…" Elsa answers.  
"Well, you're my sister," Anna says nervously.

Elsa quickly let's go of Anna's hand and stops walking. "I am not," She says firmly.  
"Told you you wouldn't believe me!" Anna says.

Elsa turns to leave the city.  
"Punz, get her," Anna sighs.

Rapunzel grabs Elsa's arm, only to get hit and knocked over. "Oh right! She's bigger and stronger," Anna sighs. She runs over and grabs both of Elsa's arms, holding them behind her back.  
"Stop!" Elsa shouts.  
"Nope. You're staying here," Anna says. She gently kicks Elsa's legs out from under her, causing her to fall. Though Anna catches her. She quickly grabs a rope off the wall and ties it around Elsa's wrists.  
"How did you do that?" Elsa asks.  
"Weird, huh?" Anna asks.  
"Yes. Especially since that's the same way I capture people," Elsa answers.  
"You capture people?" Anna asks confused.  
"I do the same thing you just did when people try to leave," Elsa answers.  
"Know how I learned to do that?" Anna asks.  
"Nope," Elsa answers.  
"You taught me," Anna says.

She turns Elsa around and takes her to the castle.

* * *

"Can you at least untie me?" Elsa sighs as Anna takes her inside the kitchen.  
"Not yet," Anna answers.  
"Damn, she hits hard," Rapunzel says, holding a cold cloth to her cheek.  
"Sorry," Elsa says.  
"Don't be," Rapunzel says.

Anna sits Elsa down then sits across from her. "Where'd you get the outfit?"  
"A friend," Elsa answers.  
"A friend? Who?" Anna asks.  
"Her names Eliza," Elsa answers.

Anna sighs and slams her head onto the table. "Of course," She sighs.

"You don't like Eliza, I'm guessing?" Elsa asks, untying her hands behind her back.  
"Not at all. But that would explain why you're dressed in leather. But why isn't your hair in a braid?" Anna asks.  
"Braids aren't good when it comes to fighting stuff," Elsa answers.  
"Isn't it easier than having it down?" Anna asks.  
"You'd think. But no," Elsa answers.  
"You're sure you don't remember me?" Anna asks.  
"Look, I know you're the Princess. That's it," Elsa answers.

* * *

"So you don't know any of us?" Merida asks.  
"Not a clue. Though you all look familiar," Elsa answers.  
"Who?" Rapunzel asks.  
"The redhead," Elsa says, looking at Anna. "She's the most familiar."  
"That makes sense. I mean, you both grew up together," Merida says.  
"I wouldn't forget my own sister," Elsa says, continuing to cut at the rope around her wrists. She's almost got it off.

"We know that Elsa wouldn't forget but you have," Rapunzel says.  
"Guys, Do you want honesty?" Elsa asks.  
"Yes! Please," Anna answers.  
"Fine. I have no idea who I am," Elsa says.  
"What do you mean?" Eugene asks.  
"I don't know my name, my age, my family, my past," Elsa answers.  
"What do you remember?" Anna asks.  
"Waking up in a bed in a house in StoneGate. But I remember nothing before that," Elsa answers.  
"Maybe somebody found her and put her to bed," Rapunzel suggests.  
"That's possible," Anna says.  
"Do you know something about my past? That would maybe bring back some memories?" Elsa asks.  
"We know everything about your past," Rapunzel says.  
"What's my name? Is it actually Elsa?" Elsa asks.  
"Your name is Elsa Madeleine Arendelle," Anna answers.  
"Elizabeth," Elsa says. "Right? But Elsa for short?"  
"Yes!" Anna says hopeful.  
"Who's my family? Siblings? Parents'?" Elsa asks.  
"Well, you're my older sister. And Rapunzel is our cousin. Our parents' died just over 4 years ago," Anna answers.  
"Oh…" Elsa says sadly. "But you're my sister?" She asks.  
"Your only, little sister," Anna answers.  
"We look nothing alike though…" Elsa says confused.  
"If you stand next to each other, you do look alike," Rapunzel adds.

Elsa stands up and let's the ropes fall to the ground.

"Let's stay rational here," Merida says.  
"This is bullshit," Elsa says. "I highly doubt any of you are actually my friends and family."  
"Well, it's true," Rapunzel says.  
"And I'm supposed to believe this?" Elsa asks.  
"We're hoping," Anna says quietly.  
"Right, well, I'm gonna go," Elsa says, grabbing her cloak.  
"You can't leave," Anna says.  
"Try and stop me," Elsa says.

Anna sighs. "Okay."

Elsa turns and heads for the door. "Stop her," Anna sighs.

Rapunzel, Merida, Eugene, and Kristoff quickly run over and grab the Queen. "Put me down!" Elsa yells.  
"Anna, where do we take her?" Kristoff asks.  
"Her room," Anna answers, leading the way.  
"You are a crazy bunch," Elsa says, not struggling to get away.  
"Yes, we are," Rapunzel says.

* * *

"Put my down now?" Elsa asks annoyed.  
"Put her on her bed," Anna says, closing and locking the doors and windows.  
"What's the hubbub, bub?" Elsa asks.  
"This," Anna answers.  
"This? What's this?" Elsa asks.  
"Well first, you have to change that outfit," Anna answers, handing Elsa her ice dress.  
"This? For real?" Elsa asks, looking at the dress uninterested.  
"Yes, for real," Rapunzel answers.  
"I'd rather not," Elsa says, putting the dress aside.  
"Well, you're not staying in that outfit," Merida says.  
"Why the hell not?" Elsa asks.  
"Because that's something Eliza would wear. All leather, unbreathingly tight, and the cleavage exposure is not something Elsa would wear," Anna says. "Put the dress on. Please."

Elsa looks at the dress once more. "Nope. Not wearing something so bright," She says.  
"Gees, Elsa, put on the damn dress!" Merida says annoyed.  
"No!" Elsa argues.

Everybody is literally fed up with dealing with the queen by now.  
"Can I go now?" Elsa asks.  
"No!" Everybody says annoyed.

* * *

"I cannot deal with this anymore," Anna says, taking her hands off her ears.  
"Agreed," Rapunzel says.  
"She's been kicking the door for the past hour. Should we let her out?" Merida asks.  
"It's driving us all nuts," Eugene says.  
"But we can't let her go," Anna adds.

The kicking sound continues. "Let me go, let me go, can't hold me here anymore," Elsa says quietly.

"Clever," Rapunzel laughs.  
"Annoying," Anna sighs.

"Let me go, let me go, come down the hall and open the door," Elsa says bored.

"I don't care, what you're going to say. Keep kicking the door. The noise never bothered me anyway," Anna adds, standing outside the door.

"It's dark in here," Elsa complains.  
"It's a closet. Of course it's dark," Anna says.  
"Let me out, let me out, I want to see the sky. Let me out, let me out, or I just might cry," Elsa says, putting her head on the door.  
"That's really, depressing," Anna adds.  
"Come on, let me out…"

Rapunzel stands in the door way. "You two should sing and not just talk."

"Open the door," Elsa says, gently hitting her head on the door.  
"Those aren't the lyrics," Anna laughs.  
"What are the original lyrics?" Elsa asks.  
"You don't remember?" Anna asks.  
"I don't remember what I had for dinner last night," Elsa answers.  
"Oh, right… Okay the lyrics," Anna begins. "The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen."  
"A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like, I'm the Queen," Elsa sings.  
"The wind is howling like the swirling storm inside," Anna sings.  
"Couldn't keep it in, Heaven knows I tried…" Elsa sings.  
"Don't let them in, don't let them see, be the good girl you always have to be," Anna sings.  
"Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know. Well, now they know!" Elsa sings.  
"Let it go, let it go," They sing together.  
"Can't hold it back anymore," Anna sings.  
"Let it go, let it go," They sing together.  
"Turn away and slam the door," Elsa sings.  
"I don't care, what they're going to say! Let the storm rage on! The cold never bothered me anyway," The sing in unison.

Rapunzel, Merida, Kristoff, and Eugene keep the beat going.

Elsa: It's funny how some distance, makes everything seem small  
Anna: And the fears that once controlled me, can't get to me at all!

Anna opens the door and let's Elsa out of the closet.

Elsa: No right, no wrong, no rules for me!

Unexpectedly, Elsa freezes all the hallways and everybody to the walls.

Elsa: I'm Free!  
Together: Let it go, let it go!  
Elsa: I am one with the wind and sky!  
Together: Let it go, let it go!  
Anna: You'll never see me cry!  
Together: Here I stand! And here I'll stay! Let the storm rage on…

"Hey Elsa, we're trapped here. Can you let us go?" Anna asks.

Elsa: My power flurries through the air into the ground. My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around!  
Anna: And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast!  
Together: I'm never going back! The past is in that past!  
Everybody: Let it go! Let it go!  
Elsa: When I'll rise like the break of dawn!  
Everybody: Let it go, Let it go!  
Elsa: That perfect girl is gone!  
Anna and Elsa: Here I stand!  
Elsa: In the light of day!

Everybody quickly quiets down.

Elsa: Let the storm rage **on**! The cold never bothered me anyway.

Everybody quickly applauds and Elsa looks at them confused.  
"That was amazing!" Anna says.  
"What was?" Elsa asks.  
"Your singing!" Rapunzel answers.  
"Yeah, so I sing sometimes. Is this amazing?" Elsa asks confused.  
"Only as amazing as the sun," Merida answers.  
"I can never hit that last note properly…" Anna says.  
"Elsa, can you unfreeze the castle?" Kristoff asks.  
"And us," Anna asks.  
"Probably not," Elsa answers, running her fingers along the frozen wall.  
"What? Why?" Anna asks.  
"Well, I'm free now," Elsa answers.

Anna sighs. "Yes. Wait—you remembered the lyrics! Which means your memory is returning!" She says hopeful.  
"Memory?" Elsa asks, closing her eyes and thinking.

_"__Elsa? Do you want to build a snowman?"  
"Queen Elsa, of Arendelle!"  
"We can work this out together!"  
"Only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart."  
"I like the open gates." "We are never closing them again."  
"You scared me half to death!"  
"You shouldn't stay here. It isn't safe."  
"Elsa, you know how much I love you, right?"  
"Just Let It Go!"_

All the memories flash through Elsa's mind quickly. She puts her hands over her eyes and stumbles backwards, falling onto the ice. Nobody could catch her since they're trapped to the wall.

"_You'll be fine, Elsa."  
"She may never get better."  
"Elsa, you're my inspiration."  
"You're Elsa?"  
"Elsa, you're you!"_

"Elsa, you're you," Elsa whispers.

All the ice around them disappears, freeing them.  
"Is she remembering?" Rapunzel asks.  
"shh," Anna quickly says.

_"__Love will thaw…"  
"I only want to protect you." _

"Only you," Elsa whispers.  
"You'll only hurt yourself," She whispers.

"What?" Anna asks quietly.

"Don't run. Don't hide. They'll find you. We'll find you," Elsa whispers. "Ignore the memories. Forget the past. New life, new time."

"What's she talking about?" Rapunzel asks nervously.  
"I'm not sure," Anna says concerned.

"Change your name. Elizabeth. Not Elsa. Elizabeth. Elizabeth," Elsa whispers.

"No, not Elizabeth," Anna says. Elsa quickly looks up at the teen. "You're not Elizabeth. You haven't been Elizabeth for 19 years. Elsa, you're Elsa."

"_Forget who they are," _A voice says.  
"No, don't forget," Elsa whispers.

"Is she insane?" Merida asks.  
"No!" Anna answers quickly.

"_Elizabeth, they're nobody,"_ the voice says.  
"Who are they?" Elsa whispers.  
"_Enemy's. You work with us now."_  
"I work for you?"

"Elsa, you work for nobody," Anna says.

_Kill them. Kill them all, Elizabeth. Kill them all._  
"Kill them all, Elizabeth. Kill them all," Elsa whispers.

"Elsa, hold on a second," Anna says. Elsa looks up with just her eyes, though she's mostly hidden in her hair. "You've got to remember us."

_Forget them. You don't know them. Kill them, Elizabeth. Now.  
_"Forget them. You don't know them. Kill them, Elizabeth. Now," Elsa whispers.

"Elsa, you do know us. And you don't want to hurt us," Anna says nervously.

_Knock them out. Tie them up. Then kill them._  
"Okay," Elsa whispers.  
_You're the Queen, Elizabeth. Prove it to them._

Elsa slowly stands up and picks up a metal vase. She pours out the water and the flowers, then holds it tightly in her hand.

"Guys, run!" Rapunzel says. Everybody turns and runs down the hall into the kitchen. But the doors freeze over completely and are frozen shut.  
"Anna, what do we do?!" Merida asks.  
"I don't know! Someone's talking to her!" Anna answers, trying to break the ice.  
"She's here," Eugene says concerned.

Elsa closes the door behind her and freezes it shut.

"Elsa, please listen to us," Anna says nervously.

_She's the most dangerous. Get her first._

Elsa slowly steps towards Anna then stops about a foot away from her.  
"Don't hurt me…" Anna says nervously.  
"Anna, watch out!" Rapunzel warns.

Before anyone can move, Elsa hits Anna with the vase, knocking her unconscious.

"Elsa!" A few people scream.

Elsa quickly turns around and everybody runs behind the table.

"Idiots, I have ice," Elsa says, though her voice is different.  
"Someone's in her head," Rapunzel says. "They're telling her what to do and she can't control it."

Elsa throws ice that hits Rapunzel's head and knocks her unconscious. "I hate it when they figure it out."

"Elsa, stop!" Merida says.

_Don't ever stop. Leave them. Tie up the princesses. Tie up your family._

Elsa turns two chairs around. She picks up Anna and sits her on the chair before tying her up. She then gets Rapunzel and does the same.

"What now?" She whispers.  
_Kill the other's_  
"Kill them?!" Elsa asks, taking control.  
_Kill them. Kill them all, Elizabeth._  
"It's Elsa," Elsa says firmly.  
_Elizabeth_

"Get out of my head!" Elsa yells, putting her hands on her head.  
"Elsa…" Merida says concerned.  
"Get out!" Elsa yells louder.  
_You can't defeat me_  
"Scream," Anna whispers, beginning to wake up. "Screaming defeats it."

_Not even that will.  
_"Get out of my head!" Elsa yells louder.  
_I'm never leaving._  
"Get out!" Elsa screams.

Anna sees the tears that stain her sisters' cheeks. Elsa screams as loudly as she can, killing the thing that possessed her.  
As soon as it leaves, Elsa stops screaming.

Elsa stumbles backwards into the wall, then slowly sits down, continuing to cry.

Anna somehow destroys the ropes around her wrists and quickly runs over to her sister. "Elsa," She says concerned.  
"Anna, I wouldn't go near her," Kristoff says nervously.

"He's right," A woman says. Everybody quickly looks up at the woman. "I wouldn't go near her."  
"What did you do to do?" Anna asks, trying to get any reaction from Elsa.  
"Made her slightly insane," The woman answers.  
"What? How?" Rapunzel asks concerned.  
"Fed off her mind and life," The woman answers.  
"What?" Anna asks with misty eyes. "Elsa, can you hear me?"  
Elsa slightly looks up.  
"Can she speak?" Merida asks.  
"She can. And she knows who you all are. She's just slightly insane. Well, crazy. Not insane," The woman explains. "Thank you, and goodbye. P.S. killing me will kill her." The woman suddenly vanishes.

"Elsa?" Anna says again.  
"We shouldn't be here," Elsa says, looking at the ground. "This place it-it-it isn't s-safe."  
"We should take her upstairs," Rapunzel says.  
"Put her to bed, maybe," Merida suggests.

Anna helps her sister stand. "This place is so big," Elsa says amazed.  
"Is is, isn't it?" Anna agrees. "Let's go to bed. Are you tired?" She asks.  
"Very," Elsa whispers.

Anna leads her sister upstairs with everybody following. "I'll put her to bed. You guys wait here," Anna says.

She takes Elsa into her bedroom then closes the door. "Let's get you cleaned up," Anna says. She gently takes Elsa's hand and leads her into the bathroom.  
"Cold," Elsa giggles as Anna washes the tears off her cheeks.  
"Too cold?" Anna asks.  
Elsa shakes her head.

After getting her cleaned up, Anna braids Elsa's hair. "Ready for bed?" She asks.  
Anna leads Elsa back into her bedroom and helps her into bed.  
"Do you sing?" Elsa asks, lying down in bed.  
"Sometimes," Anna answers. "Maybe tomorrow, okay?"  
"Okay."

Anna covers her sister up then turns to leave. "Stop! Don't go!" Elsa says, sitting up.  
"Elsa, I have to go to sleep too," Anna says, turning back to her sister.  
"No!" Elsa shouts.  
"Calm down," Anna says gently.  
"Shut up!" Elsa shouts.

Anna sits down on the bed next to her sister. "Elsa, please," She says.  
"You're nothing!" Elsa shouts.  
"Elsa…"  
"No!" Elsa shouts, slapping Anna.

Anna sighs and moves her hair out of her face then looks back at Elsa.  
"I'm sorry," Elsa says nearly crying. She gently puts her hand on Anna's cheek.  
"I'm going to fix you. You're going to be free soon," Anna says, holding back tears.

* * *

"She hit you?" Rapunzel asks shocked.  
"Yeah, it was strange," Anna says. "I mean, she was yelling one second but then she hit me and nearly cried. She seemed pretty upset that she had hurt me," Anna answers.  
"How hard did she hit?" Merida asks.  
"Not hard," Anna lies, keeping the cold cloth on her cheek.  
"Can I see please?" Kristoff asks.

Anna sighs then removes the cloth, revealing her swollen cheek.

"Yikes, Anna!" Eugene says.  
"Not hard, eh? Then why is your cheek swollen and why is there a handprint?" Kristoff asks.  
"Reasons?" Anna says.  
"Mhm, sure, 'reasons' it is," Kristoff says, getting the cloth wet again.

Everybody sits at the table and silence fills the room.

* * *

"Night," Anna says to Rapunzel before both girls go back into their rooms.

Anna slowly closes the door and stands still for a moment.  
After a moment, Kristoff gently puts his arms around her.  
"You okay?" He asks.  
"Sure," She sighs.  
"She'll get better," Kristoff assures her.  
"I hope so," Anna says.

* * *

**_2:37am_**

"Get it together," Elsa whispers to herself, sitting in the corner of her room. "Don't go insane. Be normal. Be yourself. There's still you in there somewhere. Just find her. Bring her back. Be Elsa. Don't be crazy."

Elsa leans her head back against the wall and a tear rolls into her hairline.

_Elizabeth, dear, you should have listened to me_  
"Get out of my head," Elsa nearly begs.  
_Why didn't you follow my orders?_  
Elsa pulls her knees to her chest and puts her head down.  
_Kill them, Elizabeth. Kill them all. You've got this Elizabeth. Do it._  
"No!" Elsa screams.

* * *

Anna and Kristoff quickly sit up. "Elsa?" Anna grabs her robe and quickly runs out of the room, putting it on as she runs.

She opens Elsa's bedroom door and looks around. It takes a second before she sees her sister in the corner. "Elsa, what's wrong?" Anna quickly rushes over to her sister.  
"Anna, help me please," Elsa says with tears. "I don't want to be crazy. I want to be normal."  
Anna tears up and hugs the queen.

"Don't let her win," Anna says. "Be strong."  
_Ignore her, Elizabeth. Kill her. Now. See that dagger on the table next to you? Pick it up. Hold onto her, pick it up, and place it in her._  
Elsa slowly reaches up and grabs the dagger. "No…" She whispers, unable to control.  
"No, what?" Anna asks.

Elsa's grip tightens and she holds Anna closer.  
"Elsa, what's going on?" Anna asks worried.  
_Get it over with. Get rid of her once and for all_  
Elsa begins shaking and crying.  
"Elsa, what's wrong?" Anna asks, unable to get out of her sisters' hold. "Elsa?"

_Do it now! Elizabeth! Now!_

Elsa holds the dagger behind Anna, and watches helplessly. "Stop!" She says crying. "Don't do make me do this!"  
"Do what?" Anna asks concerned.  
_I will make you do this. Elizabeth, this is your job.  
_"Elsa, what's the matter?" Anna asks.  
_You're Elizabeth! Not Elsa! Elizabeth! Elizabeth!_  
"Elizabeth," Elsa whispers.  
"No, no, no, you're Elsa!" Anna says, beginning to understand. "Elsa, let go please."  
Elsa's grip only tightens. "Elsa, let me go," Anna says, beginning to worry. "Elsa, let go!"  
_Do it now!_

Elsa closes her eyes, crying and shaking even more than before. Anna notices too late that she can't feel her sisters' other arm behind her.  
Before she can do anything, Elsa puts the dagger into Anna's back.

Elsa quickly let's go and breaks down in tears, while Anna screams then falls on her side. "Elsa, what did you do?!" Anna asks.  
"You did this!" Elsa yells, but not at Anna. "Why did you do this?! Why did you make me hurt her!?"  
"_It was your job, Elizabeth,_" A voice says. Anna can hear the person this time. They're not just inside Elsa's mind.  
"_You were destined to do it!" _

Elsa deliberately hits her head on the wall, nearly knocking herself out.  
"Elsa, don't," Anna says with pain clear in her voice.

Someone begins banging on the bedroom door, that's been sealed shut. "Anna! Open the door!" Kristoff says worried.  
"Anna!" Rapunzel calls, also trying to get the door open.  
"_I'll make you a deal, Elizabeth,_" The woman begins. "_I'll heal your sister, and let your friends come in, if you let me take more."_  
"No!" Anna says.  
"Do it then," Elsa says, dizzy for hitting her head. "But save her!"  
"Elsa, no!" Anna says as loudly as she can.  
"_Very well,"_ The woman says.

She quickly walks over to Elsa and grabs her throat, holding her off the floor. "How much do you want taken?" She asks.  
"Don't kill me," Elsa answers with tears.  
"You know, Elizabeth, I like you. So I won't kill you. This time," The woman puts her hand on the back of Elsa's head and drains more of her mind.

"No!" Anna shouts.

Elsa goes limp, and the woman drops her onto the carpet. "I'll be back," She says, before disappearing.

"No…" Anna says, reaching out and taking Elsa's hand.

The door quickly is unsealed, and everyone enters, running to both sisters.  
Kristoff and Rapunzel go to Anna, Merida goes to check Elsa.  
"I'm okay," Anna says. "She held back too much for major damage."  
"How do we remove it?" Kristoff asks.  
"Punz, take it out," Anna answers.

Hesitantly, Rapunzel quickly removes the dagger and the wound heals. "Well, she kept her promise," Anna says. "Elsa…"  
"I don't understand this," Merida says.  
"What do you mean?" Anna asks.  
"Well, it's like she's supposed to be dead, but isn't. Though, the witch nearly completely wiped her mind of all her knowledge. She has her memories and can speak properly, but probably can't do any kind of school work or anything that we can do mentally," Merida answers.  
"So, she's got the mind of a child?" Rapunzel asks confused.  
"I suppose. But she's an adult… it's confusing. She's an adult in every way except she's unable to think properly. Does that make sense?" Merida answers.  
"Sort of, but I know what you mean," Anna answers. "Elsa?"

Elsa's eyes slowly open and she looks at everybody with tears in her eyes. Nobody knows what to say.  
"Elsa," Anna begins.  
"Shh," Elsa says, putting her fingers on Anna's lips. "I'm scared," She whispers.  
"I know," Anna says. She quickly hugs her sister close. "I'm sorry."

Elsa looks at her friends though doesn't seem to show any emotion. But the tears in her eyes prove otherwise.

* * *

"So what do we do?" Anna asks, sitting down at the kitchen table.  
"We've made this our little hangout, haven't we?" Rapunzel half-jokes.  
"I guess so," Anna says.  
"Don't let them hear you," Elsa whispers.

Everybody quickly looks at her and she giggles slightly. "You look confused," She says.  
"Slightly," Eugene says. Rapunzel nudges him and gives him a glare.  
"Still waiting for an answer," Anna says.  
"Oh, right. Um… I'm not sure," Rapunzel answers.  
"Normally we ask Elsa," Merida adds.  
"Exactly!" Anna says. "Good to know I'm not the only one…"

"It's dark…" Elsa whispers.  
"It's not dark," Anna says. "The sun is shining, and the windows are open."  
"Doesn't change the dark," Elsa responds.  
"What do we do with her?" Eugene sighs.  
"Shush," Rapunzel says.  
"Elsa, where's the dark?" Anna asks, looking to her sister.  
"Everywhere," Elsa whispers. "It's everywhere. You just can't see it," She slightly giggles on the last 5 words.  
"What is she talking about?" Rapunzel asks confused.  
"The dark, idiot!" Elsa shouts.  
"Elsa, calm," Anna says gently.  
"Sorry," Elsa sighs. "Sorry…"

Elsa sits on her chair in the kitchen at the end of the table, curled up. Her hair remains in a braid that falls behind her, though it's messy.  
Anna dressed her in a short, white, dress (the one she was wearing before), then put a longer, blue dress over top. Elsa also wears no shoes, but she still has her necklace.

"We've got to help her," Anna says sadly.

Elsa stands up and walks over, standing next to Anna and looking down at her. "Hi," Anna says.  
"Help," Elsa whispers.  
"Help?" Anna asks confused.

Elsa picks up Anna's braid and messes around with it. "Help me," She whispers. "Be normal. Be me."  
"Oh, Elsa, of course we'll help," Anna says.  
"Who're you?" Elsa asks, slightly tilting her head.

Anna slightly sighs. "Anna?" Elsa whispers. "Yeah. I'm Anna," Anna says.  
"You're the one she wants dead," Elsa says.  
"Who?" Anna asks.  
"The woman. She only wears black and white. And she's… no. I can't talk. She'll come back. She's coming back…" Elsa puts her hands on her head and steps back a few steps. "She's back. She's here!"  
"Elsa, nobody's here," Anna says, standing up and trying to calm her sister down.  
"She'll kill you!" Elsa warns.  
"Elsa, please. Who?" Anna asks.  
"Her!" Elsa yells, pointing to the girl behind Anna.

Anna quickly turns and sees the woman, half a second before she disappears.

"Elsa, who is that?" Anna asks.  
"She'll come back…" Elsa says. "She'll kill everyone. I'll kill everyone."  
"No, you won't hurt anybody. Don't worry," Anna says.

_Kill her. Now. You failed before, so do it now._  
"Kill her, Elizabeth," Elsa whispers, tilting her head slightly side to side. "You failed before. Kill her Elizabeth."  
"Elsa, ignore her," Anna says.

_See the utensils on the table? Choose your favorite then kill her.  
_Elsa slowly reaches for the utensils. Anna grabs her wrist. "Don't do that," She says firmly.

_Hit her_  
Elsa quickly hits Anna, knocking her to the ground.  
_Get the weapon and kill her_  
Elsa picks up a fork and turns back to Anna.

"Elsa, stop!" Rapunzel shouts. She quickly helps Anna stand and they both face the queen. "Ignore her. She's not your boss," Anna says.  
_I am your boss. Kill them both. But make sure you get the redhead._

Elsa slashes Rapunzel with the fork. When the blonde straightens up, she's got what looks like claw marks on her cheek.  
_Hit her again_  
"Elsa, stop!" Anna says nervously.  
Elsa slashes at her cousin once more, but this time cutting her hand when Rapunzel blocked.

Eugene quickly runs over and takes his wife aside. "It's okay. Just a scratch," He says, putting a cloth on her cheek.

Kristoff tries to help Anna, but Elsa pins everybody to the wall with ice.

_Stop wasting time. Get it over with then we'll continue the quest._  
Elsa holds the fork like you would a knife and stands in front of Anna. "Elsa, please…" Anna says, backing away nervously. "I don't want to fight you…"  
Elsa pushes Anna backwards and she hits the wall. Elsa swings at her sister, but Anna grabs her wrist. She then strikes the Queen, knocking her to the ground. "Doesn't mean I won't," Anna finishes.

"Bitch!" Elsa quickly stands up. When she sees the fright, hurt, and worry in her sisters expression, she drops the fork. "A-Anna?" She asks with tears.  
_Elizabeth, kill her, now!_  
"No! Shut up!" Elsa yells.  
_Kill her, kill her, kill her!  
_"No!" Elsa yells louder. "I'm not killing my sister!"

Anna doesn't move. She doesn't back away, but she doesn't move closer.

"_Get rid of her, Elizabeth! And you will forever rule the kingdom!"_ The woman says.  
"Why can't I get rid of you?!" Elsa yells. "You're the trouble around here!"

Everybody can hear the woman, but only Elsa can see her.  
"You can't keep going around possessing people and taking their minds!"  
"_Why not?"_ The woman asks.  
"You're crazy," Elsa says with a shaky voice.  
"_Am I? Or are you? Come on, Elizabeth. Let's be real here. Am I really the crazy one_?" The woman taunts.

Somebody tightly grabs the woman's throat. "Yes. You are," Anna says firmly.

Elsa quickly runs back over to her friends. Though they're slightly afraid of her, Rapunzel and Kristoff keep her close.

"_At least I have all of my mind,_" The woman laughs.  
"Show yourself," Anna says.

The woman turns visible. She's pretty, but Gothic.

"Now tell me. What makes you think you can treat my sister—let alone the Queen—this way?" Anna asks.  
The woman laughs and Anna's grip tightens.  
"I'm not going to ask you again," Anna says, impatiently.  
"Fine. Then don't. But I'm not going to answer," The woman laughs.  
"I can deal with that," Anna says, slightly smirking.

Without thinking, Anna flips the woman upside down, and she lands on her back on the table.

"So. Going to tell me what you're doing here?" Anna asks, slowly walking over to the woman.  
"You're possessed," The woman says.  
"No. I don't and can't get possessed," Anna says.  
"Nobody your age has strength like that," The woman says.  
"Baelie, in this kingdom, people are different. Deal with it," Anna says firmly.

"Wait, you know her?" Rapunzel asks.  
"How are you that strong?" Merida asks.  
"It's so dark…" Elsa whispers.  
"Anna, what're you doing?" Kristoff asks.  
"Kicking ass," Eugene answers.

"Reason," Anna answers all their questions.  
"_I'd let me go,_" Baelie says firmly.  
"Or what? You'll kill me?" Anna asks.  
"_Possibly_," Baelie says, quickly standing up.

Anna pulls something out of her pocket, throws it on the ground, and stomps on it.

"Anna's a witch?!" Eugene asks confused.  
"No," Elsa answers. "Much more than that."

"Well, good luck then," Anna says.

Baelie runs at Anna, but Anna pushes her aside. Baelie slams into the wall, and falls to the floor.  
Anna grabs the collar of Baelie's shirt and lifts her to her feet, knees her in the stomach, then strikes her in the face, knocking her to the ground.

"Since when is Anna so strong?!" Merida asks.  
"She's got to be possessed," Eugene adds.  
"Anna can't get possessed," Elsa says firmly and annoyed. "Time's ticking…" She whispers, changing her attitude.  
"She's crazy," Eugene scoffs.  
"Shut up," Merida snaps.  
"Time…" Elsa whispers again.  
"Time for what?" Rapunzel asks.  
"Time…" Elsa repeats quietly.

"Some help—would be nice!" Anna says, continuing to beat up the unkillable woman. "Where's Arlana?!"  
"I'm here," Arlana says, flashing into the room. She quickly grabs Baelie's shoulders and throws her at the window. Baelie crashes through the glass and rolls down the hill.  
Anna quickly runs and climbs out the window, then runs down the hill.

"Anna!" Rapunzel calls, worried.  
"She'll be alright. This is her fight," Arlana says, stopping the group from following.  
"What spell was that?" Merida asks.  
"Anna is a witch," Eugene answers.  
"She's not a bloody witch!" Elsa yells. "I told you, she's more than that!"  
"More powerful than a witch?" Rapunzel asks.  
"More powerful than anything," Elsa answer.  
"You're joking right? I mean, we are still talking about Anna?" Eugene asks.  
"Anna is more capable then you thought," Elsa answers.  
"She is. I can feel that," Arlana says, shocked. "When were you planning on telling us about Anna's ability?"  
"Not for a while," Elsa answers.

Anna continues to fight the woman, not knowing what she actually is. "Arlana, read the damn book! What is this thing?!"  
Arlana quickly reads through a few pages of the book. "Her names' Baelie!"  
"Know that!" Anna says, continuing to fight.  
"Uh… She's a demon, ghost, human, weird thing," Arlana explains.  
"What?!"  
"She's a demon, a ghost, a human, and something other thing that I can't pronounce," Arlana answers.  
"How is that possible?!" Anna asks.  
"Demon would explain the strength, possessing, mind control, stupid stuff. Human would be why you can injure her. Ghost would explain why she can teleport, disappear, literally go inside people, take over people, and fly," Arlana explains.  
"Can we stop her?!"  
"Um… I'll check," Arlana quickly runs into the library and continues to look for the right book.

_Come on. Kill them.  
_"No!" Elsa yells. All of her friends slightly jump, then quickly look at her.  
_Just do it. Use ice, use a weapon, anything. Just get it over with. I'll take care of the kid.  
_"No! Get out of my head!" Elsa yells.  
_Take care of them and I'll deal with the kid._  
"Leave my sister alone," Elsa says firmly.  
_Why are you talking out loud? If you do, your friends will hear you._  
"Good. They need to hear. You're not winning this again," Elsa says impatiently.  
"Elsa, what's she saying?" Merida asks.  
"Shh."  
_You wanna see something cool? Look out the window._  
"The window," Elsa says, quickly running to look outside.

Everybody follows. The window flies open and everyone looks outside.  
"Want your sister?" Baelie asks, holding the back of Anna's neck. Her fete don't touch the ground by inches.  
"Let her go!" Elsa shouts.  
"No," Baelie laughs. "It doesn't end that quickly or that easily. You want her back, you fight for her."  
"I'm not fighting you," Elsa says.  
"Why? Because you know that you'll lose?" Baelie asks.  
"No. Because I'm not dropping down to your level," Elsa answers.  
"I should have taken all of your mind. Maybe it would have gotten rid of the attitude," Baelie scoffs.  
"Is this going to end somewhere?" Elsa asks. "Or are we going to exchange stupid insults that make no sense?"

Baelie laughs, throws Anna aside, then teleports up to the window. "Alright. So, we fight then?" She asks.  
Nobody answers.  
"Right then. We'll fight," Baelie says. She grabs Elsa's dress and pulls her threw the window. "Stop!" Rapunzel shouts, trying to get her cousin back.  
Though they all try, Baelie is stronger. Before Elsa is completely outside, Baelie let's go, letting the Queen roll down the hill.

Anna grabs Elsa's hand before she falls into the ocean. "Are you okay?" Elsa asks worried.  
"I'm not the one who was partially brain washed then pushed down a hill. Are you okay?" Anna asks.  
"I'm fine. For now. How do we stop her?" Elsa asks.

Anna slightly lifts her hand off the ground and sends magic towards Baelie. It strikes her, and knocks her over.

"Well, that's one way of doing things," Elsa says.  
"It's my current way," Anna adds, pulling Elsa up next to her.  
"So, care to tell me about this sudden magic?" Elsa asks.  
"Oh, yeah… I'll tell you later. It's a very long story…" Anna answers. "But, I should warn you that; Baelie's main magic is Fire."  
"Oh, that's helpful," Elsa says sarcastically.

Baelie throws some kind of magic down at both sisters, knocking them backwards. "Anna, get out of here!" Elsa calls.  
"No! I'm not leaving you here! Not again!" Anna says.  
"Anna, please, just go! You can't get hurt!" Elsa says.  
"But I can't get hurt," Anna begins.  
"What?" Elsa asks confused.  
"The spell I did in the kitchen, it made me unharmable or something. I can't get injured or killed. Knocked unconscious, yes, but that's minor. Please, get to safety," Anna answers.  
"Anna, you may be near immortal, but you're still my little sister and under no circumstances are you staying out here with that crazy witch," Elsa says firmly.  
"I'm sorry, but you can't make me go," Anna says. "Please."

Elsa sighs. "Fine. Don't go. But if anything happens to either of us, it's your fault."  
"That's cold," Anna says.  
"Obviously," Elsa says sarcastically.  
_Good, good. Continue. Make her hate you, miss Elizabeth._  
"Would you get out of my head!" Elsa yells.  
"Do you really mean that?" Anna asks, slightly hurt inside.  
"Mean what?" Elsa asks confused.  
"That if either of us gets hurt, it's my fault?" Anna asks.  
"What? Anna, no. Did I say that?" Elsa asks confused.  
"You just said that like 30 seconds ago," Anna answers.  
"It's this… thing in my head. It's—if something happens, it's the witches fault," Elsa says quickly.  
"Okay," Anna says, shrugging off the words that are stuck in her mind.

"Cute. Make up," Baelie says, slowly walking down the hill.  
Both sisters quickly stand up.  
_You should probably get it over with A.S.A.P. or it will get harder_  
"You should probably get out of here," Elsa says.  
"What would you do if I took your voice away? No insults, no sarcasm, no calling for help, nothing. Not a single noise. What do you think? No talking, and I can make you insane again?" Baelie taunts.  
"I wouldn't suggest that," Anna says, quickly trapping the witch in a spell. "Elsa, run. Let's go!"

Both girls quickly stand and run up the hill.  
"No, wait. Come back!" Baelie shouts, knocking both girls back down the hill.  
"What are you here for? There must be a purpose," Elsa asks.  
"There is. Revenge," Baelie answers.  
"Revenge for what?" Elsa asks.  
"Revenge on you for everything you've done to destroy us," Baelie says angrily.  
"Destroy you?" Elsa asks confused.  
"Not me, idiot. My world," Baelie says.  
"Obviously not you, bigger idiot. You as in us as in the people you were talking about," Elsa adds.  
"Right. Of course," Baelie says. "Anyway, I was sent here to get revenge on what you took from us."  
"What kind of revenge?" Elsa asks.  
"Anything harmful. Since the princess was smart enough to protect herself, I suppose we'll settle for harm on just you," Baelie answers.

Elsa and Anna grab hands and both throw magic at the witch. Both spells mix, creating something most powerful. When the magic hits the witch, it sends her flying backwards, slamming into the castle walls.  
"Cute spell," Baelie laughs. "Shall we fight like woman? Or children?"  
"I'd rather not fight at all," Elsa answers.  
"Not an option," Baelie says.  
"Well, then make it one," Elsa says.  
"Can't do that. Look, I was given an order, Elizabeth. An order to teach you a lesson not to mess with our world," Baelie says.  
"Would you stop calling me Elizabeth? Gees! My name is Elsa!" Elsa shouts, frustrated and annoyed.  
"Let's just get this over with," Baelie sighs.  
"Get what over with?" Elsa asks.  
"Funny you should ask," Baelie smirks.

Before anyone can even breathe, Baelie once again takes most of Elsa's mind, putting her back the way she was before getting healed.  
"Stop that!" Anna shouts, throwing the witch aside.  
"I got what I came for," Baelie laughs. "See you soon." The witch quickly disappears.

"Elsa?" Anna quickly runs over and sits her sister up. "Elsa, are you okay?"  
Elsa slightly looks up, but continues to play with the long sleeves of her dress.  
"Rapunzel!" Anna calls.

The entire group quickly races down the hill. "Is she okay?" Merida asks concerned.  
"The witch did it again," Anna says. "And took her voice."  
"Well, she needs her voice or it will be near impossible to keep her sane," Rapunzel says.  
"So, what should we do?" Anna asks worried.  
"Try and stop the witch?" Merida suggests.  
"Yes. But until then, we just have to work with it," Rapunzel says.  
"It?" Anna asks.  
"Oh, sorry. Came out of nowhere… Until we can stop the witch, we just have to work with _Elsa_," Rapunzel quickly says.

* * *

"Well, this has been interesting," Merida says, sitting Elsa at the kitchen table.  
"I quit," Anna sighs, putting her head down.  
"Agreed," Rapunzel sighs.  
"I'm with the teens," Eugene agrees.  
"Same," Kristoff adds.  
"For someone who doesn't talk, she's pretty hard to work with. Doesn't cooperate, or behave," Rapunzel says.  
"She does for me," Anna says.  
"What?! How do you get her to listen?!" Merida asks.  
"She just… does. She cooperates and does what she's told and is polite and… she's not like that with you?" Anna asks.  
"With me, she doesn't cooperate, runs away a lot, hits me with I try and touch her, I'm not allowed to touch her clothes or anything in her room or she gets angry—why does she behave for you?" Rapunzel asks.  
"She just does. It's like, with me, she's herself. Just, her silent self," Anna answers.  
"Maybe 'cause they're sisters? 'Cause, she's the same with me as she is with Rapunzel," Kristoff adds.  
"Well, Rapunzel and I can get dinner and bedtime over with then tomorrow Merida can take over then we'll figure it out from there. Does that work?" Anna asks.  
"Works perfectly. So, dinner is when?" Rapunzel asks.  
"Whenever we want," Anna answers.  
"Now! Please!" Merida says. "I'm starving over here."  
"You sound so desperate," Anna laughs, standing up and looking to see what they have food wise.  
"I think I am, Red," Merida says.  
"How long has she called you 'Red'?" Rapunzel asks.  
"Forever, I guess?" Anna answers. "She calls me Red and I call her Mere." (pronounced: mair)  
"Nicknames. Pretty cool. What are everybody's nicknames?" Rapunzel asks.  
"Well, I'm Red normally. You're Punz or Punzie. Merida is Mere. The boys don't have nicknames. Elsa is normally just Elsa… Though some people call her Elsie. But she hates it…" Anna answers.  
"Elsie. That's cute," Rapunzel says. "Why have I never heard of this name?"  
"Again, she hates it," Anna answers, beginning to make dinner.  
"Hm. So, she's never had a nickname other than Elsa?" Rapunzel asks.  
"Lots. Though, not family ones. Technically, Elsa is a nickname. But… well, it's complicated," Anna answers, finding it hard to explain.  
"What are all the nicknames people have called her?" Rapunzel asks curiously.  
Anna slightly sighs.  
"Elsa, Queen, Elizabeth, Elsie, and quite a few other names that are either rude, ones I don't like to say, or are bad language," Anna answers. "She only really likes being called 'Elsa'. Nothing else."  
"Complicated indeed," Rapunzel says. "I'm Punz, Punzie, R, Blondie, Goldie, Flower, Sunshine, you know. Girly kid stuff."  
"I've only heard a few of those. Who calls you what?" Anna asks.  
"You call me Punz and Punzie. Elsa calls me Punz and Blondie—though she says 'Blondie' in a teasing way. I go by R when sneaking around or something. Flower and Sunshine were only used by Gothel, so we don't speak of those names. I think that's it…" Rapunzel answers.  
"What does R normally stand for?" Anna asks.  
"Rapunzel," Rapunzel laughs.  
"Well, yes, but when you say your name is 'R', don't people ask what your real name is? If so, what do you say it stands for?" Anna asks slightly laughing.  
"Oh, right. Uh, It changes a lot," Rapunzel answers.  
"Like…"  
"Like Rose, Rohesia, Rashel, Rori, stuff like that," Rapunzel answers.  
"Rori… I've heard that name," Anna says, thinking.  
"Now that you mention it, it does sound familiar," Rapunzel says. "Also, what are you making? It smells delicious!"  
"Just soup. Something simple," Anna answers.  
"Need any help?" Rapunzel asks.  
"I think I'm alright for now. But thank you very much," Anna answers.  
"Anytime. So, this Rori chick," Rapunzel begins. "Didn't Jonnie mention a girl named Rori?"  
"The girl he mentioned… Oh, her name was Aurore. It's a French name, often misspelt and pronounced as Aurora. She went by Rori as a nickname. But she's been missing for years. Disappeared when I was little," Anna answers.  
"How do you know this?" Rapunzel asks.  
"I kinda… looked through the files in Elsa's room… she already knows, but didn't get a chance to tell me if she was mad or not," Anna answers.

Kristoff and Eugene leave the room while the girls are talking. Merida falls asleep at the table. Elsa continues to play with her necklace and listen to the conversation.

"I highly doubt she'll be mad. Elsa doesn't tend to get mad at you," Rapunzel says.  
"You'd be surprised… I can be a pain sometimes," Anna laughs.  
"I know. Trust me," Rapunzel says.  
"Hey!"  
"You said it," Rapunzel laughs.  
"Yeah, I know… But then again, everybody can be annoying at times," Anna says.  
"Agreed," Rapunzel says.

Elsa gently tugs on Anna's sleeve. "What's up?" Anna asks, turning around. Elsa puts her fingers in her lips. "Water?" Anna asks. Elsa slightly nods her head.  
"You see, if I tried to ask what she wanted, she'd ignore me," Rapunzel says. "So, how do you get the attention?!"  
"Again, I'm not sure. But I'm not going to argue with her acknowledging that I'm there," Anna says, getting a glass.  
"But why doesn't she acknowledge anyone else?" Rapunzel asks confused.  
"I have no answer, honestly. Maybe it's because we're sisters?" Anna asks, handing Elsa the drink. "Here you go."

* * *

"Dinner's ready," Anna says.  
"I'll go get the others," Rapunzel says. She leaves the room to find the boys.

"Merida, wake up," Anna says, putting the dishes on the table. Merida doesn't move.  
"Merida, dinner is ready. Wake up," Anna repeats. Merida doesn't move.  
Anna sighs and walks over to the redhead. "Merida, wake up!" She says, shaking her shoulder.  
Merida quickly stands up, knocking the chair over. When it hits the floor, it makes quite a loud noise, scaring Elsa. Though, neither girls notice.  
"Nice. Damage the chair and the floor," Anna sighs, standing the chair upright. "Dinner is ready, sleepyhead."  
"I got that now, thanks," Merida says, sitting back down.  
"Elsa, what do y—Elsa?" Anna quickly notices Elsa isn't in the chair she was sitting in. "Merida, where'd Elsa go?"  
"I thought she was sitting—nope, not there anymore," Merida says, also noticing the girls disappearance.  
"Where'd she go?" Anna asks.  
"Maybe she got startled when the chair was knocked over," Merida suggests.

Anna quickly walks down the hall, looking around.

"Anna, what's—"  
"Elsa ran off somewhere. Dinner is on the table. Go enjoy," Anna says. Rapunzel, Kristoff, and Eugene go into the kitchen while Anna continues down the hallway.

She walks into a dark room, then through a door that leads into a darker room. "Elsa? Can I get a light?" Anna asks quietly, closing the door after she enters the room.

A book hits her leg. "I'll take that as a no. Where are you?" Anna asks, picking up the book.

Another book slides across the floor, stopping in front of the princess. Anna picks up the book and walks in the direction that it came from.  
After a second, she finds her sister sitting curled up in the corner of the dark room. "Why'd you run off?" Anna asks, sitting down beside the queen.  
Elsa sighs and continues to play with her necklace.  
"Can't answer… forgot, sorry," Anna says. "Dinner's ready. Can you come and eat something? You skipped lunch today. And breakfast… and dinner last night…"  
Elsa slightly giggles.  
"I take that as a yes?" Anna asks smirking.  
Elsa slightly nods her head.  
"Alright. Let's go." Anna helps Elsa stand and both girls go back to the kitchen.

* * *

"Dinner was amazing, Anna," Kristoff says. "Thank you."  
"Oh, it's nothing. Trust me," Anna says. "But thanks for the compliment."  
"Nothing is quite delicious," Rapunzel smirks.  
"I agree with Blondie," Merida says. "I mean, Goldie. Or… No, Blondie."  
"Red? Blondie? What does she call Elsa?" Rapunzel asks.  
"Snow," Anna answers. "Red, Blondie, and Snow."  
"What do you all call her?" Rapunzel asks.  
"Who, Merida? We call her Merida or Mere," Anna answers.

Elsa accidentally knocks her glass over, knocking it off the table.  
"Oops," Anna says, helping clean up the broken glass.  
Elsa quickly cleans up the water and glass then goes and sits back down.

"Anna," Kristoff begins. "Hm?" Anna asks. Kristoff looks over at Elsa, and Anna's eyes quickly follow. "Oh, Elsa, don't cry," Anna says, wiping the tears. "It's just a glass and it was an accident. Don't worry about it."  
"She's crying over breaking a glass?" Eugene scoffs.  
"Eugene, you and Elsa may not be close or friends at all, but stop acting this way. Alright, you know Elsa is sick right now. So stop treating her this way," Rapunzel says firmly.

"What are we going to do?" Merida asks.  
"What do you mean?" Anna asks.  
"We have a kingdom without a Queen," Merida answers.  
"Merida's right. As much as it kills me to say it, Elsa is… kinda insane. So, how do we take care of the kingdom without the Queen?" Rapunzel asks.  
"Anna would be made Queen until Elsa either gets better or takes over again," Kristoff answers.  
"When we're all working, where do we keep her? She can't wonder around on her own. Not with all the danger that's out there," Anna says.  
"Where do we keep her then?" Merida asks.

Everybody goes silent for a moment.  
"What about an asylum?" Eugene suggests.  
"Elsa is not going into an asylum. Once people go in, it's difficult to get them out again," Anna says.  
"What other option do we have?" Eugene asks.  
"What about Arlana or Amanda? Can't they watch her?" Rapunzel asks.  
"Amanda moved to Sweden a while ago, and Arlana has so much work," Anna answers.  
"Anna, maybe…. Maybe Eugene's idea isn't so bad," Merida says.  
"Does Arendelle even have an insane asylum?" Rapunzel asks.  
"No. The closest one is in StoneGate. So not only would we be locking her away, we'd be leaving her far away," Anna answers.  
"We all have to work. We can't babysit all day," Merida says.  
"Then I will," Anna says.  
"You're going to be Queen for a while. You can't babysit while being Queen. It doesn't work that way," Merida says.  
"Let's not argue," Rapunzel says.  
"Stay out of it, Blondie," Merida snaps.  
"Don't talk to Rapunzel that way!" Anna shouts.  
"I'll talk to her however I want," Merida argues.  
"This is impossible," Kristoff sighs, putting his head down.  
"We're not putting Elsa in an asylum," Anna says firmly.  
"It's not just your decision!" Merida argues.  
"She's my sister!" Anna argues.  
"Who cares! Rapunzel is still technically the Acting Queen, so that makes her in charge!" Merida argues.  
"Guys, I left Kristoff in charge," Rapunzel adds.  
"I don't care who's in charge, Elsa is my family and if she can't be my guardian, I'll be hers. _You are not sending Elsa into an asylum,"_ Anna argues.  
"You don't make the decisions, lass. Hate to disappoint you, but she's going away until she's sane or until one of us isn't working anymore," Merida says.  
"Technically, Anna is Elsa's legal guardian now," Rapunzel adds annoyed and trying to stop the argument.  
"I said stay out of it Blondie!" Merida snaps.  
"No!" Rapunzel shouts. "I will not stay out of it! If you two are going to argue in this room with all of us here, people are going to budge in!"

Elsa quickly stands up and runs out of the room.  
"Nice going, Blondie. You scared the crazy girl," Merida scoffs.  
"Merida, you're an idiot," Anna says. "Elsa!" She quickly turns and follows her sister down the hallway.  
Rapunzel follows and Eugene follows her.

"That was stupid," Kristoff says, standing up.  
Merida's eyes turn white then she gasps. Kristoff catches her when she falls.  
"Kristoff?" Merida asks confused.  
"What do you last remember?" Kristoff asks confused.  
"We were talking about where we were going to keep Elsa," Merida answers.  
"Does an asylum ring a bell?" Kristoff asks.  
"Elsa's going into an asylum?!" Merida asks, shocked and worried.  
"We're still thinking about that," Kristoff answers.  
"Where're the others?" Merida asks.  
"They went to find Elsa. She got scared and ran off. Again…" Kristoff answers, helping Merida get her balance.

Both friends go down the hallway, but can't find their friends.  
"Maybe upstairs?" Merida suggests. As the two round the corner, they bump into someone.  
"Eugene, where is everybody?" Kristoff asks.  
"Punz and Anna just left," Eugene answers.  
"Where?" Merida asks worried.  
"They couldn't take the stress, and decided for the asylum," Eugene answers.  
"Where?" Merida asks.  
"The one in Arendelle," Eugene answers.

Merida sighs of relief. "Don't let them go to the one in StoneGate. They'll kill her," She explains.

* * *

"You're putting the Queen into an asylum?" The worker asks.  
"It's just temporary," Rapunzel answers.

Anna keeps a tight grip on Elsa's arm. Elsa holds onto Anna and keeps her close.

"Alright. What's her case?" The worker asks.  
"Well, something happened and now she can't speak and she's a little… childish," Rapunzel answers.  
"Childish?" The worker asks.

Rapunzel takes the guy aside and explains quietly, not wanting either sisters' to hear.  
"It'll be okay," Anna whispers. Elsa quickly shakes her head. She seems erring about this place.

_This is stupid! You're perfectly normal inside, but you can't control outside. Can't speak, can't act like an adult. What kind of spell is this?! It's like I'm trapped. Please, Anna, don't leave me in an asylum. These places and people are literally insane!_

"Alright. Miss Arendelle, you may bring in your sister," The worker says.  
Anna leads Elsa down the hall and into a room.

"She'll be staying here," The worker says.

Anna doesn't like this and is starting to get a bad feeling.  
The room is all cement, has 1 barred off window that you can barely see out of, and a small bed.  
"Why is it like this?" Rapunzel asks.  
"Crazy people do crazy things. You'd understand," The worker answers.

A tear rolls down Elsa's cheek.

_Please don't leave me here… please… She can't here you, Elsa. Hoping won't work. _

Anna wipes the tear away. "It's okay. It's just temporary."  
"Don't leave me here," Elsa says silently.

_Hey, look! You did it! You actually said something! Sort of… But she knows what you actually wanted! Keep it up, Elsa. And don't get all stupid thinking like usual…_

"I'm sorry," Anna says. Though, she's hiding her excitement that her sister actually sort of said something.

Elsa turns and runs to the door, but the worker closes it. Elsa continues to hit the door and cry.

Rapunzel takes Anna aside while the worker deals with Elsa.  
"Don't hurt her!" Anna says, beginning to cry.

The worker puts Elsa in a hold, making it impossible her to her move. After a few moments, Elsa stops trying to get away. Instead, she looks at Anna while continuing to cry.

_Why are you letting them do this?_

"I think you girls should go," The worker says.

_Anna, don't leave me here…_

"Anna, let's go," Rapunzel says, leading Anna out of the room.  
"Wait…" Anna says. She turns back around and quickly hugs her sister.

_Don't leave me here! Don't let go, please!_

"I'll come back later on and see you, okay? Tonight," Anna whispers. "I promise."  
"Let's go," Rapunzel says. She quickly hugs Elsa goodbye then leads Anna out of the asylum.

* * *

Elsa walks over to the bed, and sits in the corner of the room. The worker takes her hair down and takes the hair ties away. He then puts a white gown on the bed and leaves the room.

"Hey, Elsa," A woman says, entering the room. "How are you doing?"  
Elsa shrugs slightly.  
"I'm going to be the girl who works with you, okay? It's my job to take care of you. Can you help me make that easy?"  
Elsa looks up at the girl. She looks friendly, and calm, and collected. She seems nice.  
"Okay," Elsa says silently.  
"Good! Oh, I hope we can be friends," The woman says. "My name is Amelia and—"  
A tear rolls down Elsa's cheek.  
"Elsa, what's wrong?" Amelia asks.  
Elsa slightly looks up.  
"Our mother's name was Amelia," Anna says, standing at the door. "She passed away just over 4 years ago. Neither of us have been taking it well."  
"Miss Arendelle, I didn't see you there," Amelia says. "You can call me Emma, okay?"  
Elsa slightly nods her head.  
"Sorry to barge in. Just came to gather things she wasn't allowed to keep," Anna says. "And to give her this." Anna takes a ring out of her pocket and Elsa's eyes widen. She quickly jumps off the bed and cautiously takes the ring, putting it on her finger.  
"I'm worried about you," Anna says.  
Elsa looks up and shakes her head. "Don't be," She says silently.  
"I'm sorry, but visiting hours are over," A worker says.  
"I want to take her home," Anna says quickly.

_Really? You'll take me home?_

"You can't do that," The worker says.  
"What? Why not!?" Anna asks.  
"She's still unstable," The worker answers. "You need to leave now please."  
"I'm not going! I came to take my sister home," Anna says firmly.  
"Well, she's not leaving. Ever," The worker says. "At least until she's better. Talking would be best. If you don't leave, we will help you leave."  
"Are we allowed to keep the queen here even when her sister tells us not to?" Emma asks.  
"Emma, don't make me tell you again. Mind your own business," The worker says. "Miss Arendelle, you leave right now."

Anna hugs Elsa once more than angrily leaves the building.

"Elsa, go sit back down," The worker orders.  
Elsa doesn't move.  
"Emma, deal with your patient," The worker says firmly.

Emma quickly walks over and puts her hands on Elsa's arms. "Let's go," She whispers. Both girls glare at the guy before Elsa slams the door, knocking the worker backwards into the hallway wall.

"I should have done that years ago," Emma laughs. Elsa manages to smile, and even slightly giggles.  
"Why don't we get you into a different outfit, hm?" Emma suggests.

_I'd really rather not get changed in front of a stranger…_

"What color to you want to wear? You can choose what you want to wear. I'm not as judgy as the other guy," Emma explains.  
Elsa takes off the long white gown she was wearing, then puts it aside.  
"Is that even appropriate for a girl your age?" Emma asks, looking at the short white dress.  
Elsa shrugs and doesn't seem to care.  
"Well, I suppose you are technically an adult. Possibly older than I am. Wait, how old are you?" Emma asks.

Elsa holds up 2 fingers then does it again.

"22?" Emma asks. Elsa nods her head slightly.  
"You look much younger than 22," Emma says.  
"Thanks," Elsa says silently.  
"I'm 16. Got into this job quickly. Ignore that guy. He is the leader of this place, but he's awful to everybody. Especially girls," Emma explains.  
Elsa seems shocked at Emma's young age.  
"I know. Too young to be working here. But I'm more mature than you think," Emma says. "You just let me know what you need and I'll help, alright?"

The door swings open. "Emma, you're needed down the hall," A woman says. "Hey, who's this?"  
"Oh, this is Elsa. She's new here," Emma says.  
"Elsa? Queen Elsa? Why is the Queen in the asylum?" The girl asks surprised.  
"Princess Anna said something happened and she's a little sick, I believe," Emma answers.

Elsa slightly nudges Emma's arm. When Emma looks, Elsa shakes her head.  
"What happened then?" Emma asks.  
"Witch," Elsa answers silently.  
"A witch? So a spell was cast?" Emma asks.

Elsa nods her head.

"So she's only partly… insane?" The girl whispers that last part.  
Elsa glares at her.  
"I don't think she's insane at all," Emma answers. "I just think that because she can't speak, she's a little jumpy. That's all. There's nothing wrong with her."  
"Alright. Well, you're still needed. If she wants, Elsa can go into the room with other patients," The girl explains. She turns to leave.  
"Hailey, wait," Emma says. "Elsa, do you want to go with Hailey into the other room?"  
"I'll take her anyway," Hailey says. She takes Elsa's hand and leads her out of the room.

"So why are you here?" Hailey asks.  
Elsa doesn't respond in any way.  
"Alright. Why are you ignoring me?" Hailey asks.

_Because I don't trust you. And if I could tell you that, I would._

"Well, fine. Talk to these people," Hailey says, opening iron doors.

The room is filled with people, all in white raggy clothes.

Hailey pushes Elsa inside the room, then closes and locks the door. Elsa bangs on the door, but it's clear that she's not getting out.

Most of the other patients turn and look at her.  
"Why is she dressed differently?" A woman asks.  
"Why is she clean?" A man asks.  
"Her hair is long," A woman says, shocked.  
"Maybe we should cut it," The man suggests.

Elsa quickly shakes her head and backs against the wall.  
"Ooo, a silent one. This is the best," The guy says.  
"Leave her alone, Joss," A woman says.

_Some are crazier than others. Great!_

"Why ever so? She doesn't look like she's from around here," Joss says.  
"Who is she?" The woman asks.  
"She's the Queen," A girl says quietly.

Everybody turns and looks at the girl sitting in the corner of the room. Her dark red hair covers her face. "And I wouldn't suggest doing anything stupid."

"And what will you do about it?" Joss asks.  
The girl stands up and tucks her hair behind her ears.  
"Protect my friend," Amanda says.

_Amanda?! What the heck are you doing here? Arlana said that you moved to Sweden!_

"Miss Amanda," Joss says. "You know this chick? And this chick is supposedly the Queen?"  
"She is the Queen," Amanda says.  
"Queen Elsa in an Insane Asylum?" The woman laughs.  
"It's about damn time," Joss laughs.  
"Why don't we make her more at home?" The woman asks.  
"I agree completely," Joss says, slowly walking towards Elsa.

_If only I could scream or use my magic… _

"Ever been in a fight?" Joss asks tauntingly.  
Elsa slightly nods her head nervously.  
"This will be another," Joss laughs.

He strikes the queen so hard, that he knocks her to the floor in an instant. Elsa kicks the guys legs, knocking him to the ground.  
Elsa quickly stands up, just as the other woman grabs her and wraps her arms around her neck.  
Amanda is knocked backwards before she can do anything.

* * *

"Why are you here again, Miss Arendelle?" The worker asks.  
"I finished work and now I'm seeing my sister," Anna answers.  
"Fine. Go down the hall and through the iron doors. She's in the room somewhere," The worker says.  
"Thanks." Anna takes a deep breath then starts down the hall.

* * *

"Can you kill her already?" Someone yells.  
Joss pushes Elsa into the wall. She quickly strikes him, knocking him sideways. The woman runs back over and holds Elsa's hands above her head while Joss hits her stomach a few times.

* * *

"Miss Anna," Emma says surprised to see the princess.  
"Do you hear that?" Anna asks, hearing yelling.  
"I do," Emma says worried. Both girls rush down the hall towards the room.

* * *

"Don't hit!" Joss yells angrily. He grabs Elsa's arms and throws her onto the ground.

Elsa rolls onto her back, trying to catch her breath.

Joss sits on her stomach and holds her throat tightly.

The iron doors open. Anna and Emma quickly run in. "Joss, stop it!" Emma yells.  
Joss grabs Elsa's hair and slams her head into the concrete.  
"Stop!" Anna screams, kicking the guy off of her sister.

Elsa quickly puts her hands on her throat and stares at the ceiling. "Elsa? Emma, she's hurt," Anna says, noticing the blood.  
Emma restrains Joss and the other woman.

"Elsa? Can you hear me?" Anna asks worried.  
Elsa looks at Anna. She looks at her as if she just woke up and doesn't know where she is.

_Anna, please take me home with you…_

Anna grabs a cloth out of her pocket and wraps it around her hand. She then puts her hand on the back of Elsa's head, her other hand on Elsa's back, then picks her sister up.  
"Emma, where's her room?" Anna asks.  
"Down the hall and to the right," Emma answers.

Anna quickly carries her sister into her room, and closes the door behind her.

"Elsa?" Anna carefully lies Elsa down on her bed. "Elsa, wake up!"

_I am awake._

"Elsa?" Anna says again. Elsa slowly opens her eyes.  
"_I'm okay. Can you hear me?_" Elsa asks in her mind.  
"I forgot about that! Finally we can talk to each other!" Anna answers.  
"_Take me home, please_," Elsa nearly begs.  
"I want to so bad. Merida was right. We shouldn't have sent you here," Anna says.  
"_Anna, Merida was possessed for 1, and for 2, you and Rapunzel were the ones who said not to send me here,"_ Elsa explains.

The door slowly opens. "Is she okay?" Emma asks worried.  
"She's alright, I think," Anna answers.  
"Elsa, I am so sorry. I had no idea that the people would treat you that way," Emma says.  
"_Tell her it's okay,"_ Elsa says.  
"It's okay," Anna says.  
"It's not okay though. I nearly got her killed!" Emma says worried.  
"_It's not her fault. Hailey took me there before I answered,"_ Elsa says.  
"It's not your fault. Hailey took her there before she answered," Anna repeats.  
"How did you know Hailey took her?" Emma asks.  
"Elsa told me," Anna answers.  
"Witch!" Hailey sneers.  
"What?" Anna asks confused.  
"You're a witch!" Hailey shouts.  
"_Anna, run!"_ Elsa says.

Anna quickly runs past everyone and flees the building.  
"Get the Witch!" Hailey shouts. A bunch of people quickly chase after the princess.  
"Kill the Witch Queen," Hailey says to Emma. Hailey turns and leaves.

Elsa looks at Emma with fear. "I'm not killing you," Emma says. She puts a key in Elsa's hand. "Unlock the window and run. I'll jam the door shut. Keep running and don't look back!"  
Emma quickly runs out the door and jams it shut.

Elsa quickly unlocks the window and opens it. She hesitates to grab her longer, more appropriate dress, but is out the window and running quicker than she thought.

"Halt!" A guard yells, stepping in front of her. She quickly stops running.  
"Who are you?" she asks.

_I can't answer… I can't answer!_ Elsa slightly panics inside her mind.

She puts her fingers on her lips.  
"Can't speak, eh?" Guard asks. "Good."

Elsa slowly backs away. The guard walks over and picks her up. She tries to call, yell, and scream for help, but no noise is made.  
"This just made things so much easier," The woman laughs.

* * *

"Where's Anna?" Rapunzel calls. Anna runs around the corner, bumping into Rapunzel. "Never mind!" Rapunzel calls. "Anna, what's wrong?"  
"Run!" Anna says, quickly standing and pulling on Rapunzel's hand. Both girls run up the stairs just as the guards follow.  
"Anna, what did you do?!" Rapunzel asks, assuming Anna did something and that's why she's being chased.  
"Nothing!" Anna answers, running into her room and locking the door.  
"Obviously something if the guards are after you!" Rapunzel says, barricading the door.

The guards bang on the door. "Witch, come out!" A man yells.

"You're a witch?!" Rapunzel asks, slightly frightened.  
"Maybe..?" Anna answers nervously. "Stop inching! You're inching!"

"Witch!" A guard yells.

Rapunzel runs over and grabs Anna's arms. "Punz—"  
"Do a spell," Rapunzel interrupts.  
Anna looks at her confused. "You're… not afraid?"  
"You're my cousin. My family. I could never be afraid of you. And this make sense, since Elsa is magic as well," Rapunzel answers. "Now, get rid of the guards. Don't kill them, but get rid of them."  
Anna smirks then slightly moves her fingers. The sound of the guards suddenly disappears.

Rapunzel opens the door. "They're all gone. Where'd they go?"  
"Middle of the forest. It'll give us a head start," Anna answers.  
"Where's Elsa?" Rapunzel asks.  
"Hopefully somewhere safe. I left her in the asylum when I ran. She told me to run," Anna answers.  
"But she can't speak," Rapunzel says confused.  
"_But this is still a thing_," Anna says in her mind.  
"Oh, right…"

Both girls quickly leave the room.  
"_Anna, Rapunzel, stop,"_ Arlana says. Both girls stop running. Arlana is in both their minds.  
"_Arlana?_" Anna asks.  
"_Yes. Something's wrong,"_ Arlana explains.  
"_What's wrong?_" Rapunzel asks.  
"_You have magic, Punz. Don't you sense that?_" Arlana asks.  
"_Barely. Explain please?"_ Rapunzel asks.  
"_People with magical abilities can sense when someone else with magical abilities is in danger,_" Anna answers.  
"_Who is in trouble?_" Rapunzel asks.  
"_I'm getting chills. You?" _Anna asks.  
"_Same,"_ Rapunzel answers.  
"_Elsa,"_ Arlana says. "_I'll track her. You two go outside. Avoid the guards, and don't get hurt._"

Rapunzel and Anna quickly run outside.

Arlana flies above Arendelle, then quickly turns invisible so nobody sees her flying around. "Where are you…" She says concentrating.  
Arlana flies down closer the Arendelle and sees a guard carrying a girl wearing a white dress.  
She quickly flies down and lands quietly on the ground.  
"_Elsa, can you hear me?_" Arlana asks.

Elsa, the girl being carried, quickly looks up and around her. "_Yes. Where are you?"_  
"_Following you. Are you hurt?_" Arlana asks.  
"_No. But whoever this woman is, she's dangerous and not a guard here,_" Elsa answers.  
"_And strong too. You're bigger than she is—no offense—but she's still able to carry you over her shoulder. Why not run?"_ Arlana asks.  
"_I've tried but she's faster and stronger,"_ Elsa answers.  
"_Anna and Rapunzel are on their way,"_ Arlana says.

Arlana slightly makes herself visible to prove to and show Elsa that she is there.  
"_I'll keep following. Just to be safe,"_ Arlana says, turning invisible again.  
"_Amanda isn't in Sweden,"_ Elsa says. Slight sadness is clear in her voice.  
"_Where is she? Is she okay?"_ Arlana asks.  
"_She's in the asylum,"_ Elsa answers.  
"_What? Why? Amanda isn't crazy!"_ Arlana says confused.  
"_I think I know why she's there,"_ Elsa begins.  
"Why?"Arlana asks, accidentally out loud. She quickly covers her mouth.

The guard quickly turns around. "Who's there?" She asks, drawing her sword.  
"_Nice move,_" Elsa says sarcastically.  
Arlana quietly flies about 10 feet off the ground, remaining silent.  
"Invisible?" The guard asks. "I'll find you. Just give me a second."

The woman puts Elsa down, then hits her in the head with the handle of the sword. Elsa falls to the ground unconscious.  
"Where are you?" The woman asks.  
Arlana quickly sneaks past her and crouches next to Elsa. "Hope your dreams aren't secrets. 'Cause I'm coming in," She whispers.  
Using her magic, Arlana goes inside Elsa's mind.

_The entire world is snowy and white.  
"Elsa?" Arlana calls. "Elsa, are you here?"  
"Arlana!" Elsa calls from somewhere.  
"Elsa, where are you?" Arlana calls.  
"Trapped," Elsa says.  
"Trapped? Why? This is your mind!" Arlana says confused.  
"Going to sleep is one thing. Getting knocked out is another. It's dark, but I can hear you clearly," Elsa explains.  
"Why is it so snowy?" Arlana asks. Both girls do a facepalm. "Snow Queen," They say in unison._

_Arlana walks across the top of the hill. "Stop!" Elsa calls.  
"Well, you're closer," Arlana says, not walking anymore. _

_Someone's hand grabs Arlana's ankle. She shrieks and jumps back, only to fall. The person still holds on.  
"Pale skin… But black nails. Elsa, is that you?" Arlana asks. _

_Another hand shoots out of the ground and grabs onto the frozen grass. The person pulls their self half-way out of the snowy ground.  
"Elsa!" Arlana quickly runs over. "Why the heck are you buried in the ground? Why are your nails black? Why is your lipstick so red?"  
"Stop with the questions," Elsa says, before coughing.  
"Right, sorry," Arlana says. "How do we get the rest of you out of the ground?" _

_Elsa puts her hands firmly on the ground next to her then pushes, bringing herself up more. "I swear, this is not fun," She says tiredly. "Do you know how many times I have had to dig my way out of the ground?"  
"I know the feeling," Arlana says without thinking.  
Elsa quickly looks at her confused.  
"I mean, I think I know the feeling. 'Cause you've definitely told me before. You know, like friends do," Arlana quickly says.  
"I've never told you before," Elsa says, slightly smirking.  
"Oh, right… Um, so let's get you out of the ground, shall we?" Arlana asks, trying to change the subject. _

_Elsa sits in the snow, though most of her legs are still buried. "Shoes are gone," she says.  
"Were they cute?" Arlana asks.  
"Very," Elsa answers.  
"That's a shame…" Arlana says. She puts her hands on Elsa's sides then picks her up, putting her properly on the ground.  
"Wow, alright then," Elsa says, shocked at the younger girls' strength.  
"Can I ask a few questions?" Arlana asks.  
"Sure," Elsa answers, beginning to walk down the hill.  
"Alright," Arlana begins. "Why can you speak in your mind, but not in the real world?"  
"I'm not sure. I mean, when you are sick and lose your voice, does it mean you stop thinking?" Elsa asks as an example.  
"Well, no. Okay, that makes sense," Arlana answers. "Did you understand what was going on when you were slightly insane?" She asks nervously.  
Elsa sighs.  
"You don't have to answer," Arlana says. "I was just curious." _

_"__When I was like that… It—Well, it was weird," Elsa begins. "On the inside, I was thinking fine. But every time I wanted to say something, I couldn't. Every time I wanted to do something normal, I couldn't. It was like being trapped and I couldn't escape."  
"That's awful," Arlana says.  
"Stuff happens. So, why are you in my head?" Elsa asks.  
"I cheated," Arlana admits. "I wanted to make sure you were actually okay so I cheated."  
"Well, thank you for cheating," Elsa says. _

The guard picks Elsa up and swings her back over her armor-covered shoulder.

_The ground slightly shakes.  
"What was that?" Arlana asks.  
"Nothing. It's fine. Um… we need to get to the castle and see what's going on," Elsa answers. _

_Both girls quickly run down the hill towards the castle._

"Stop!" The guard yells, stepping in front of Anna and Rapunzel.  
"Is that Elsa?" Rapunzel whispers to Anna.  
"Which one?" Anna asks.  
"Either," Rapunzel answers.  
"The girl being held is Elsa. The guard is not," Anna answers. "Why do you have my sister?" Anna asks.  
"Same reason I'm about to take you two," The woman answers.

She drops Elsa on the stone then draws her sword. "Get down on the ground," She orders.  
"_Blade is real_," Anna says, looking at the sword.  
Both teens slowly get down onto the ground.  
"No games. Put your hands behind your backs and follow me," The woman says firmly.

She picks Elsa up once more then walks down the path. Anna and Rapunzel slowly follow.

"_Do we run?"_ Rapunzel asks.  
"_I want to. But I'm not sure,"_ Anna answers.

Both girls stop walking. The woman doesn't notice.  
The teens turn to run. "I wouldn't do that," The woman says.  
Rapunzel and Anna turn around. The woman is holding the sword to Elsa's throat. "You do know that this sword is sharp enough to take her head off, right? And sense she's unconscious, it should be quite simple."  
"Don't," Rapunzel says.  
"Don't what? Don't do this?" The woman asks, slightly moving the sword and cutting Elsa's pale skin.

_Elsa gasps and puts her hand on her throat. "Elsa, what's wrong?" Arlana asks concerned.  
Elsa holds her hand in front of her and blood drops onto the snow. "I think somebody has my unconscious body."_

_Both girls open the castle doors and walk into a different room. "The mirror," Elsa says, locking the door.  
Arlana takes the blanket off the mirror. "Whoa…" _

_They can now see everything that's going on—and hear._

_"__Guess the guard is crazier than we thought," Arlana says.  
"I knew she was crazy. She tried to… well, she did take me and simply knock me out," Elsa adds._

"You can't kill the Queen," Rapunzel says.  
"Oh, Of course I can. It's quite simple, really," The woman laughs.  
"Who are you? Why are you doing this?" Anna asks.  
"My name is Rina. Why I'm doing this—well, I guess you'll find out," Rina answers. "Follow me or I will have her head."

Rina turns around and continues walking.  
"Where are we going?" Anna asks.  
Rina quickly turns around and holds the sword harder against Elsa's already-injured throat. "You will find out when we get there! Both of you quiet down! I don't want people hearing us!" She whispers angrily.

_Elsa puts both her hands up and gestures for air, choking.  
"Whatever happens out there happens to you in here," Arlana realizes, worried. _

Rina removes the sword and continues on.

_Elsa gasps for air. "We've got to stop this girl," She says.  
"Agreed," Arlana says. "But how?"_

"I've changed my mind," Rina smirks, not walking anymore.

Anna and Rapunzel nervously stop walking as well. "To what?" Rapunzel asks.  
Rina slowly turns around. "I'll have the Queens' head, then be on my way."  
"No!" Anna shouts.  
"No?" Rina asks, tauntingly. "Funny, It seems that I'm the one with the sword. You're the one with nothing."  
"I'm the one with magic," Anna says, throwing Rina backwards.  
"A witch!" Rina says shocked.  
"Not a witch. Just someone with powerful magic that you do not want to bring out," Anna says.

Rina holds her sword in both hands and stands up, lunging forward towards the queen.  
"Stop!" Anna yells.  
Without thinking, Rapunzel jumps in front of the sword, just as Anna throws a spell in that direction.  
The sword literally goes right through Rapunzel, not causing any damage or harm. "Cool," Rapunzel giggles.  
"How did you—"  
"You want to hurt my sister, you'll have to fight for it," Anna interrupts.

Rina seems shocked at the magic that was just used. Though, she still tries to take the queens head.

"Seriously, give it up!" Anna shouts, blocking the sword with magic again.

Rina puts the sword on Elsa's throat. "I don't need her head. But I can still kill her."  
"No!" Anna yells. She knocks the sword out of Rina's hands, the second after she makes her cut.

_Blood runs down Elsa's throat and onto her dress. She quickly puts her hands on her throat and stumbles backwards.  
"Elsa?" Arlana turns around and her eyes widen suddenly. "Elsa!" _

_Elsa trips and falls backwards.  
Arlana quickly rips her sleeve off and puts it on the wound.  
"Just wait here. I'm going back to the real world. Stay awake." _

"Anna," Arlana says, quickly showing up.  
"Arlana?" Anna asks confused.  
"Heal her. Now. Elsa's choking on the blood inside of her mind. I know it sounds strange… but hurry!" Arlana explains quickly.  
Anna quickly throws a healing spell at her sister then quickly races over to her.

Arlana flashes back into Elsa's mind.

_"__Are you okay?" She asks, cleaning up the blood.  
"Yeah, now I am. Thank you," Elsa says sitting up. _

_Elsa suddenly gasps. She puts her hands on the floor beside her, then lifts them a few inches off. Her head leans back, and her back bends.  
The snowflake attacked to the chain around her begins to glow. _

_"__Elsa, what's going on?" Arlana asks.  
"It hurts," Elsa answers shaking.  
"What hurts?" Arlana asks.  
"The necklace. It's burning. I can't control anything right now," Elsa answers, fearfully looking over at her friend. _

_Arlana slightly touches the necklace, that burns her finger. She quickly puts her burnt finger on Elsa's arm. The cold helps sooth the pain. _

_"__Arlana," Elsa says. Her hands turn into fists and she holds back screaming. Uncontrollably, Elsa falls onto her back. In reflex, her body tenses, lifting her back off the ground.  
"Elsa, I don't know what to do!" Arlana admits, fearfully.  
Elsa holds back more screams, though a few sneak out.  
Arlana notices the burn appearing under the necklace on Elsa's pale skin.  
Arlana quickly grabs the necklace and snaps the chain. She quickly throws the necklace aside._

"No!" Anna screams. Rapunzel's heart drops. She's never heard anybody scream so painfully before.  
Anna crosses her arms across her chest then falls to the ground.  
"Anna, what happened?!" Rapunzel asks concerned and confused.  
"The necklace! Somebody broke it!" Anna says painfully.  
"Well, that's okay, isn't it?" Rapunzel asks. "It's just a necklace."  
"It's our bond!" Anna says. "It's broken! The spell won't work!"  
"What spell?" Rapunzel asks confused.  
Anna passes out before she can answer.

_"__Elsa, you're fading," Arlana says confused and concerned.  
"What?" Elsa asks confused.  
"You're fading!" Arlana answers.  
"Fading how?" Elsa asks. _

_Arlana picks up Elsa's hand, which is nearly completely see-through. "Fading as in disappearing. Literally!" Arlana answers.  
"How do we stop it?!" Elsa asks.  
"I don't know!" Arlana answers. _

_Arlana quickly helps Elsa stand up. "You're like a ghost," Arlana says shocked.  
"Don't feel like one," Elsa says. She quickly puts her hands on Arlana's shoulders. "And I can still touch things."  
"So, not a ghost. Waking up?" Arlana suggests.  
"Wake up doesn't start with me fading away. It's complicated to explain," Elsa says. "No, this is something else."  
"What is it?" Arlana asks._

_Elsa quickly looks at the glass, into the real world. "Anna. She's not moving. What happened?"  
"I'm not sure. I'll go check," Arlana answers. _

_She quickly flashes back into the real world._

"Rapunzel, what happened?" Arlana asks.  
"I have no idea what's going on," Rapunzel answers. "Out of nowhere, she screamed so deeply and painfully and then fell over and I asked what was happening and she said the necklace bond was broken and that the spell wouldn't work then she passed out."  
"Whoa, slow down," Arlana says. "She'll be alright. The necklace… Oh, the one Elsa was wearing?"  
"Did it have a snowflake on it?" Rapunzel asks.  
"Yes," Arlana answers.  
"That's the necklace. Is it broken?" Rapunzel asks.  
"The chain is, but not the actually necklace part," Arlana answers. "I can't stay here. Elsa's fading. I can't leave her alone. Take care of Anna!"  
"Fading? Elsa's fading? What does that mean?" Rapunzel asks.  
"It means that she's literally disappearing," Arlana answers.  
"Fix the necklace!" Rapunzel says quickly. "It will fix everything!"

Arlana quickly flashes back into Elsa's mind.

_"__Elsa? Where are you?" Arlana calls, quickly picking up the necklace.  
"Here," Elsa says, nearly completely gone.  
"Rapunzel said to fix the necklace," Arlana explains.  
"How?" Elsa asks.  
"Beats me," Arlana answers. _

_Elsa stumbles forwards into Arlana's arms. "Okay, this isn't going to work," Arlana says.  
"Something's wrong…" Elsa says quietly.  
"Obviously. But what's wrong?" Arlana asks.  
"A spell," Elsa answers.  
"A spell? Another fricken spell?" Arlana asks frustrated.  
"Arlana, this isn't just any spell," Elsa says.  
"What do you mean?" Arlana asks.  
"I mean, a witch or even a simple spell caster could cast any spell they wanted. Mostly… but this is too powerful. It's not just any spell," Elsa answers.  
"What is it doing?" Arlana asks.  
"I don't know," Elsa answers.  
"I can barely see you," Arlana says, putting her friend on the floor.  
"I can't move," Elsa says worried.  
"What?"  
"I can't move!" Elsa repeats.  
"You're disappearing. I can barely hear you," Arlana says. _

"Rapunzel, did it work?" Anna asks.  
"Did what work? Anna, what is going on?" Rapunzel asks.  
"The protection spell. Did it work?" Anna asks.  
"Protection spell? What are you talking about?" Rapunzel asks confused.

Anna sits up and looks around the area. She can faintly see the clear dome surrounding Arendelle.  
"It worked," She sighs gratefully.  
"Good. So, what's this about a broken necklace?" Arlana asks.  
"The necklace! Is it fixed?" Anna asks.  
"I don't know," Rapunzel answers.

Anna quickly crawls over to her sister. "Is she okay?" Anna asks worried.  
"I don't know," Rapunzel repeats. "Her and Arlana are inside her mind. Magic in this kingdom is amazing…"  
"Punz, I don't feel so good…"  
"Anna?"

Anna suddenly falls over. "Anna!" Rapunzel quickly rushes over to her cousin. "Anna?" The princess is clearly unconscious.

_"__Elsa?" Arlana says. "Elsa? Are you still here?" _

"Elsa?" Arlana quickly finds herself in the real world. "Punz, what happened?!"  
"She just—passed out! Why are you back? Is Elsa alright?" Rapunzel asks.  
"Elsa disappeared completely then I was sent back here, meaning her consciousness is completely gone," Arlana answers.  
"Gone as in she's gone?" Rapunzel asks worried.  
"No, no, no. Gone as in; she's so deeply asleep, that she's only dreaming. She's not thinking about anything other than whatever it is she's dreaming," Arlana explains quickly.  
"Oh good. So, what do we do?" Rapunzel asks.

Both friends stand and talk to each other. "I'm not sure. Anna kept mentioning a spell," Rapunzel says.  
"What's all this new magic that Anna suddenly possesses?" Arlana asks. "I mean, even being a… something, myself, I didn't sense the magic in her."  
"You're a something?" Rapunzel asks confused.  
"Yeah, something… Anyway, maybe we should just take both of them back to the castle until we figure this out," Arlana says.

Rapunzel turns around and sighs. "Take who home?"  
"Elsa and Anna…" Arlana says, turning around. "They're gone," She sighs.  
"Of course they are," Rapunzel sighs.  
"So what, they both got up and walked away? How does that work?" Arlana asks.  
"I don't think they did," Rapunzel says. "No footprints."  
"Why would there be footprints?" Arlana asks.  
"Elsa wasn't wearing shoes, which would leave some kind of snow or ice behind her when she walked. Anna walked through the mud and has left footprints all the way here. So, they didn't walk away," Rapunzel answers.  
"So, what happened then?" Arlana asks. "We were right here."  
"You said Elsa was fading, right? Maybe they both disappeared," Rapunzel says.  
"So they no longer exist?" Arlana asks confused.  
"No, they do. We just have to find them," Rapunzel answers. "Without showing people all this magic stuff," She adds.

Both friends turn around and find a group of guards. "So. Two very young girls—unconscious girls—suddenly disappear? Seems strange if you ask me."

Neither girls' answer.

"Silence is acceptance," A guard smirks.  
"Not always," A guard adds.

* * *

The entire area is pitch black. "Hello?" Anna calls. She can only hear the echo of her voice.

The ground under her cracks and collapses.

Anna stands up. The hallway she's in goes on and on and doesn't seem to end. She's also in a completely different outfit.

* * *

The entire area is bright as the sun. Elsa looks around. Though the hallway that she stands in, also goes on and on and on.  
She's also in a completely different outfit.

* * *

Anna's hair is in a ponytail, though her bangs remain down as usual. She's wearing a medium length, white dress. It's tight, and tee-shirt style. The bottom is layered and the material is soft, gentle, and thin. She wears no shoes.

Elsa's hair is also in a ponytail, and the same as Anna, her bangs remain down. She's wearing a medium length, black dress. It's tight, and also tee-shirt style. It's the same dress that Anna wears, except it's the opposite color. She also wears no shoes.

* * *

Anna runs down the hallway and finds a doorway that goes down another hallway.

* * *

Elsa looks around before walking down the hallway. With no lights, it's near impossible to see.

She quickly turns around and her hair goes in her eyes. Though she notices it's a different color. Darker, not platinum.  
Elsa grabs her hair and holds it so she can see it. "What the…"

* * *

Anna finds the door to outside and quickly leaves the building. The sun still shines bright, meaning it's still daytime.  
She doesn't recognize the forest at all. Everything's different.  
When Anna turns, her hair goes over her shoulder and is longer than it was before. She doesn't think much of it and continues moving through the woods.

* * *

"Punz, I can't connect to either of them," Arlana says.  
"Bigger issues, Arlana!" Rapunzel says, pacing.  
"Yes. Because Elsa and Anna missing is not a big issue," Arlana says sarcastically.  
"Us being locked in prison is… not a bigger issue. Okay, plans?" Rapunzel asks.  
"We escape?" Arlana suggests.  
"Escape? What if we get in trouble?" Rapunzel asks.  
"The only one who could get us in trouble is the Queen. The Queen is my friend and your cousin. We're also escaping to save her. I highly doubt she'll get us in trouble," Arlana answers.  
"Hate it when you're right…. Always…" Rapunzel says.  
"Happens," Arlana laughs.

She uses her magic and opens the cell door. Both girls quickly leave the prison.

* * *

"I cannot believe this happened again," Elsa sighs, walking down the other hallway. "How did this happen again?!"

"Elsa!" Anna calls.

"Anna?" Elsa calls. "I think…"

Both girls turn the corner at the same time and walk into each other. "You came back!" Elsa says surprised.  
"You think I'd leave you here?" Anna asks.

Elsa doesn't answer.  
"You're talking again," Anna says.  
"You're me again," Elsa sighs.  
"Oh, right… I swear, I didn't do this…" Anna says.  
"Positive? I mean, you were messing with the magic's again. Maybe you accidentally cast a spell that switched us? For the 70thousandth time?" Elsa suggests.  
"Nope. This isn't my work. Trust me. If I had switched us, we would have bigger issues attached to this. I'm still getting used to the magic, and it comes with side effects," Anna explains.  
"Alright. So, what's up with the outfits? And where are we? And who switched us? And… so many more questions," Elsa says.  
"The outfits, I don't know. Maybe cause they're easy to run in? Where we are, I also don't know. Who switched us, I have no idea. So basically, I don't know anything as to what's going on," Anna answers.  
"Why would we need to run?" Elsa asks.

Anna quickly covers her sisters' mouth. "Don't say stuff like that! You know what always happens next!" She says.  
"Uh-oh…" Elsa says.  
"What?" Anna asks, taking her hand off of her sisters' mouth.  
"Listen," Elsa answers quietly.

Both girls can hear something quite large heading their way.  
"Your fault!" Anna says quickly.  
"What? Hey! No pointing fingers!" Elsa says.  
"You're the one who asked the jinxing question!" Anna argues.  
"And you never say stupid things?" Elsa asks.  
"Hey!" Anna says.

"Children," Someone says laughing. "You're acting like children!"

"We're acting like sisters, actually," Elsa says quietly.  
"Who are you?" Anna calls.

Something dark and ghost like is suddenly right in front of them. "Your worst enemy."

As soon as it disappears, Elsa and Anna quickly run down the other hallway. All the doors shut and lock as the approach them.

"Next time, I won't ask something like that!" Elsa says.  
"Thanks. It would be kinda helpful," Anna says.

* * *

"So where should we look?" Rapunzel asks as her and Arlana run up the castle stairs.  
"Stop!" Arlana says, putting her arm in front of Rapunzel.

Both girls watch down the hallway. "Elsa!" Rapunzel calls.  
"Rapunzel?" Elsa asks.

Rapunzel and Arlana quickly run down the hall. "Oh good, you can speak. And you have your ice dress back! Where's Anna?" Rapunzel asks.  
"Anna can't be around right now. She's busy," Elsa answers.  
"Right. Uh, where is she?" Arlana asks.  
"She's in her room. Do you know where her room is?" Elsa asks.  
"I do. Are you alright?" Rapunzel asks.  
"I'm fine. But I have to get back to work," Elsa answers.  
"Work?" Arlana asks. "Elsa, after everything that's happened, you're going to start working this soon?"  
"Nothing has happened," Elsa says.

Both Rapunzel and Arlana look at her shocked and confused.  
"Elsa, there was that creepy witch thing. Then you partly went insane. Twice. Then you went to an asylum that happens to be another horrible place. Then you disappeared randomly," Arlana says.  
"I don't recall any of this happening," Elsa says.  
"Okay… Maybe she should sleep," Rapunzel suggests.  
"But I'm not tired," Elsa says.  
"Y—just go to sleep, okay?" Arlana says. She puts Elsa in her room then closes and locks the door.  
"That was beyond strange," Rapunzel says.

* * *

Elsa and Anna run out of the building, finally finding the right door.  
"Do you know this area?" Anna asks.

Elsa runs slightly in every direction before returning to Anna. "No. This area is far from Arendelle. How's your magic working? Can't you fly?" Elsa asks.  
"I can, yes. But I'm not very good at it and somebody usually ends up getting hurt…" Anna answers.  
"That's okay. Can you use it?" Elsa asks.

Anna puts her hand out in front of her, slowly uncurling her fingers. Though a ball of icy magic appears, and not the magic she wanted.  
"I have your magic. You have mine," Anna says.

Elsa does the same thing Anna did, just with her other hand. The magic is red and black. On sight, Elsa quickly puts her hand back into a fist. "Anna, this magic is bad," She says.  
"No it's not," Anna says.  
"Anna, this is black magic!" Elsa says concerned. "Where did you get black magic? You can't borrow it!"  
"It's not borrowed magic," Anna sighs. "It's mine."

* * *

"I have no idea where Anna is," Rapunzel sighs, closing the last door. They've searched everywhere throughout the castle.

"I'm right here," Anna says, sitting down at the kitchen table.  
"Where have you been?!" Rapunzel asks sounding concerned. "You've been gone for so long!"  
"Gone from where?" Anna asks.  
"She's acting just like Elsa was," Arlana says.  
"Anna, what do you remember last?" Rapunzel asks.  
"Walking into the kitchen," Anna answers.  
"So she teleported here?" Rapunzel asks.  
"I don't teleport," Anna says.  
"Anna, go upstairs to your room," Arlana says.  
"Okay," Anna quickly leaves the kitchen and goes into her room.

Rapunzel and Arlana quickly look at each other confused. "Since when does Anna does what she's told?" Arlana asks.  
"Anna doesn't," Rapunzel answers.

* * *

"So, you've always had this power?" Elsa asks.  
"No. If I did, you would've known from a young age," Anna answers.  
"So where did you get black magic?" Elsa asks.  
"Arlana gave it to me," Anna admits after a short pause.  
"But, Arlana's just a novice, she can't give away black magic," Elsa says confused.  
"Arlana is an expert and she's much more powerful than you think. She has more black magic than anyone can imaging and she gave me some," Anna explains quickly.  
"You took black magic from her?!" Elsa asks.  
"I knew you'd be angry, which is why I didn't tell you," Anna answers.  
"Yes, I am slightly angry. Why would you take _black magic_ from someone?!" Elsa asks.  
"Because it was Arlana!" Anna answers.  
"It's still the most dangerous magic out there!" Elsa says.  
"Please don't raise your voice at me…" Anna asks.  
"Sorry," Elsa says quietly.  
"I didn't take it from her nor did I accept it," Anna says.

Elsa looks at her confused.  
"She gave it to me when I wasn't paying attention," Anna explains.  
"Why would she do that?" Elsa asks.  
"She said that I could use it to protect everybody. And I did. Arendelle is protected now," Anna answers.  
"Well, that's good I suppose. Now all we have to do is get back to Arendelle," Elsa says.

The only sound heard is both girls walking through the woods. Anna sighs, but Elsa barely notices.  
"Can you keep talking?" Anna asks slightly awkwardly.  
"Why?" Elsa asks.  
"I haven't heard your voice in so long. Just… keep talking please?" Anna asks.  
"Okay, talk about what?" Elsa asks.  
"Anything," Anna answers.

Elsa thinks for a second. "Well… we could talk about the whole 'you looking through my room when I was in a coma' thing," She says.  
"Oh, right… guess I'm getting lecture now. But, that's okay," Anna says.  
"Well, normally when a family member is in a coma, you don't go and look through their room; you hope that they wake up," Elsa says.  
"I know…" Anna says.  
"Why were you looking through my room? Where did you look? What did you find?" Elsa asks.  
"We were looking for stuff on the Eliza Alundyr case. We looked nearly everywhere. We found drawings and notes. We did not read everything nor did we look through your personal stuff," Anna answers.  
"Eliza Alundyr? That case is still unsolved?" Elsa asks.  
"Speaking of Eliza Alundyr, you have some explaining to do," Anna says.  
"Really? Right now? We're going to talk about this now?" Elsa asks.  
"Yes. Now. When we're alone," Anna answers. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
"Tell you what?" Elsa asks.  
"Tell me that you were working on the case still. Tell me about the nightmares that continued. Tell me about all the evidence and clues you found. Tell me about the threat you got. Tell me everything about the case," Anna answers.  
"I just thought it would be better for you if you didn't know," Elsa says.  
"Better how?" Anna asks.  
"Just… safer for you if you didn't know that she was still alive," Elsa answers.  
"What if she had suddenly shown up?" Anna asks.  
"Anna," Elsa shouts.

Anna quickly quiets down.  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell…" Elsa quickly says. "Look, I made a stupid decision not to tell you."  
"I know. It's fine," Anna says.  
"Obviously it's not. Just tell me what you really think," Elsa says.  
"Elsa…"  
"No. No more dodging out," Elsa interrupts. "What do you really think?"

Anna sighs and hesitates to answer. "Are you okay?" She asks.  
"What?" Elsa asks confused.  
"Are you okay?" Anna asks again.  
"I don't understand," Elsa answers confused.  
"It's just… Lately, you've been making strange decisions and choices. You've been distant and isolated, staying in your room for days and not talking to anybody. Barely eating, and not leaving the castle. You're scaring me and I'm starting to worry about you," Anna explains.

Elsa doesn't really respond.  
"Sorry…" Anna says quietly.  
"Don't be," Elsa quickly responds. "I told you to be honesty, and I'm glad you were. And… you're right."

Anna quickly looks down at her sister who is now a tiny bit shorter than her, due to the switch.

"I have been distant and isolated and alone."  
"Why though?" Anna asks.  
"Things have been strange," Elsa answers.  
"I know," Anna says.  
"I don't think I'm completely healed," Elsa adds.  
"What do you mean?" Anna asks, slightly concerned.  
"I mean; after Baelie did the spells, I don't think I'm completely healed. Even before that with the other stuff. All the switching bodies and the magic getting more powerful… something didn't go right and things have been different," Elsa answers.  
"Are you okay?" Anna asks again.  
"No," Elsa answers.  
"What's wrong?" Anna asks.  
"I don't know. But I don't feel like myself," Elsa answers.  
"If I had my magic, I could check what was wrong," Anna says.  
"Which is another reason why we need to switch," Elsa adds.  
"Do you think Baelie still has most of you?" Anna asks.

Elsa gives her a look of confusion.  
"Most of your mind. I mean, she took so much of you away. Do you think you got it all back?" Anna asks.  
Elsa shakes her head and she tears up. "I'm not myself."  
"We have to fix this," Anna says. "And everything will be back to the way it was."

* * *

"Can I come out now?" Elsa asks.  
"No. And please stop asking!" Rapunzel answers annoyed.  
"Can I come out?" Anna asks.  
"No!" Arlana and Rapunzel shout to both girls.

* * *

"Arendelle must be close," Anna says.  
"I'm so tired," Elsa says, leaning against a tree.  
"Me too," Anna says, sitting down.

"These outfits," Elsa says, picking up the bottom of the dress gently and letting the wind blow it out of her fingers.  
"Good or bad?" Anna asks.  
"I'm wearing black. This is not good," Elsa answers.  
"And I'm wearing white. Me and white are not friends," Anna adds.  
"Nope. You sitting on the ground is an example as to why," Elsa says.  
"Agreed," Anna says.

* * *

"That's it!" Arlana says annoyed. "Can we tie them up and lock them in a closet? Possible gagged?!"  
"No, we cannot. Tying up the queen and princess will for sure get us in trouble," Rapunzel answers.  
"Better than killing them," Arlana half-jokes.  
"Okay, I'm not sure if you're joking or not, but either way, not funny," Rapunzel says. "I'm annoyed too, but we don't tie up or kill people."

* * *

"Can I take my hair down?" Anna asks.  
"It's actually my hair, and I would rather you leave it up," Elsa answers, putting Anna's hair into a braid.  
"You're messing with my hair," Anna says.  
"You do anything with your hair. I'm different," Elsa responds.  
"Point taken," Anna says. "Okay, but to be fair, my hair isn't as fine, long, thick, and did I mention how long it was?"  
"Continue…"  
"My hair isn't like this, so I don't have to do all the perfect proper stuff with it. You however, are used to dealing with this. It's so thick!" Anna complains.  
"It is, I know," Elsa says. "At least it isn't a color of the rainbow."  
"My hair is the color of Autumn," Anna says. "And technically, yours is part of the rainbow as well!"  
"No it's not," Elsa argues.  
"Platinum Blonde? Blonde is a faded yellow, isn't it? Which means that technically you have hair as a color from the rainbow as well," Anna says.  
"That's a cheating way of explaining things," Elsa says.  
"I know," Anna says.

The forest grows dark over time. Hours past, but the sisters are still lost in the forest.

* * *

Rapunzel and Arlana walk into the kitchen for dinner.  
"Hey you two," Elsa says.  
"Why are you out of your room?!" Arlana asks.  
"I was never in my room," Elsa says. "You must be confused."  
"No, no, she's not confused," Rapunzel adds.  
"Isn't she?" Anna asks, sitting next to Elsa.  
"Rapunzel, go upstairs and check to see if they're in their rooms," Arlana says.  
"They're right here?" Rapunzel says confused.  
"Just go check," Arlana repeats.

Rapunzel leaves the room and goes upstairs.

* * *

"Elsa, I can't walk anymore…" Anna says, nearly falling over. "It's been hours."  
"I know. I'm tired too," Elsa says. "But we have to continue."  
"Elsa, it's been so many hours and Arendelle is nowhere nearby," Anna says tiredly.

Elsa looks around a bit. "Yes it is," She says.  
"It is?" Anna asks.  
"Look," Elsa answers, pointing to the sky. "Smoke. From fires from houses. Arendelle is close."  
"I can't walk anymore," Anna says.  
"Are you sure?" Elsa asks.  
"I'm positive. I'm so tired," Anna answers.  
"How strong are you?" Elsa asks.  
"Not very strong. Why?" Anna asks.

Elsa carefully but quickly scoops up her sister. "Not that heavy. Good."  
"You don't have to carry me," Anna says, slightly surprised that Elsa just picked her up.  
"If you won't walk, I'll carry you," Elsa says.

* * *

"Guess who I found," Rapunzel says, entering the room with Elsa and Anna.  
"There's 2 of each!" Arlana says shocked.

Rapunzel sits the sisters down at the table.  
"How could this happen?" She asks.  
"We live in Arendelle. Anything can happen," Arlana answers.

* * *

"Anna, wake up. We're home," Elsa says. She's clearly as tired as Anna.  
"Hm?" Anna says waking up.  
"We're back at the castle," Elsa says, opening the door.

Anna and Elsa walk down the hall and into the kitchen.

"There's more?!" Arlana asks confused.  
"More?" Elsa asks, still tired.  
"Tie them up as well," Arlana says.

Arlana and Rapunzel pick up some ropes.  
"Look, I have no idea what this is, but if you're going to tie us up; please ties us up, lying down," Anna asks tiredly.  
"Um… Sure?" Rapunzel says confused.

Arlana and Rapunzel tie Elsa and Anna up. Both sisters are too tired to care.  
"So, why are we tied up?" Elsa asks before yawning.  
"Why are you so tired?" Arlana asks.  
"We just walked a hundred miles. And for about 3 of those miles, I carried Anna," Elsa answers.  
"But… You're Anna…" Arlana says confused.  
"Yeah, sure," Elsa sighs. "And she's Elsa."  
"Well, they're slightly different than the others… but they're all different from each other in some way," Rapunzel says.

Arlana snaps her fingers, making both girls no longer tired.

"Why are we tied up?" Elsa asks.  
"Reasons…" Arlana answers.  
"Who are the 'others' that you guys are talking about?" Anna asks.  
"The others are you guys," Rapunzel answers.  
"And you think we're duplicates?" Elsa asks.  
"Well, we're not sure who's real," Arlana answers.

Elsa and Anna walk back into the kitchen.

"Oh my gosh there's… I mean she's… Elsa?" Anna asks confused.  
"Yeah, That's creepy," Elsa says looking at the others.

Rapunzel opens the other door and lets Elsa and Anna come out of the other room.

"We've got 3 sets of Anna and 3 sets of Elsa. So, who's real?" Rapunzel asks.  
"I'm Elsa. Well, the real Elsa. Sort of…" Elsa answers.  
"No, you're Anna," Arlana says confused.  
"No, we switched. …again…" Elsa says.  
"So, who's the real Anna?" Arlana asks.  
"She is," Elsa answers, looking at herself.  
"Hi," Anna says. "Can you untie us?"  
"Oh, yeah, right…" Rapunzel quickly unties both girls.

Arlana paces for a second.  
"So, we've got multiple Anna and Elsa's. But the real Elsa and Anna are switched. So what the hell do we do?! And do we even believe these two?" She asks.  
"I don't see why you wouldn't believe us," Anna says.  
"Because she's Arlana and she never believes us," Elsa says annoyed.  
"Well, she's Elsa," Rapunzel says.  
"I highly doubt that. Wait, are you the actual, real Elsa?" Arlana asks.  
"No, I'm some ghost from another dimension. Possibly even Anna pretending to be Elsa," Elsa says sarcastically. "What do you think, genius?"  
"Elsa," Rapunzel says.  
"Yup. Sarcasm and attitude," Arlana says.  
"So, how do we get rid of… them? And how do we switch back?" Anna asks.  
"She looks just like me," Anna2 says.  
"No, she looks just like me!" Anna3 says.  
"No, I look just like Anna," Elsa says annoyed as both girls fight over her.

Anna slightly laughs. "Issues?"  
"Just a bit," Elsa says.

Both other Elsa's circle around Anna. "Elsa, what are the Elsa's doing?" Anna asks.  
"Beats me," Elsa answers. "Why are the Anna's pulling on my arms?"  
"Beats me," Anna answers.

"This is the strangest thing I've ever seen," Rapunzel says.  
"Same," Arlana adds.  
"Strange for us, too," Anna and Elsa say in unison.

_So now you're disobeying me?_  
"Who are you?" Anna asks confused.  
_You know who I am. Why did you ignore me? I can call you Elsa if it suits your mood, but Elizabeth is better._  
"Oh, it's you," Anna says.  
"Who?" Elsa asks.  
_You should have finished the task._  
"What task?" Anna asks.  
_The task of getting rid of them. You didn't do it.  
_"No, I didn't," Anna says.  
_Then do it. Kill them all. Now._  
"Kill them?" Anna asks shocked.  
"Anna, what's wrong?" Elsa asks.  
"The voice that was talking to you she's in my head," Anna answers.  
_So you're not the Queen_._ Fine. I'll go into her mind then._  
"Anna, what's she saying?" Elsa asks worried.  
_Miss me_?  
"No, no, no," Elsa repeats.  
"Arlana, break the spell!" Anna says quickly.  
_You should have done it long ago. You ignored me._ Elsa stumbles backwards into the wall, holding her head.  
"Arlana, break the spell, now!" Anna says louder.  
"I'm working on it!" Arlana says, putting a bunch of spells together.

_Why did you ignore me? Do it now! Get rid of them. All of them._  
"No!" Elsa yells.  
_Yelling is pointless. Just finish the job._  
"Anna!" Elsa cries.  
"Oh, forgive me…" Anna says nervously.

She quickly runs over to her sister. "Forgive you?" Elsa asks nervously.

Anna puts her right hand on Elsa's back.  
"What're you doing?" Elsa asks nervously.  
"Taking back what's mine and saving you," Anna answers.

Anna puts her hand an inch above Elsa's chest. All the magic that Elsa currently possesses begins to drain.

"Anna, what're you doing?!" Rapunzel asks.  
"She's draining the magic. Don't worry," Arlana says.

_She can't do this to us! Stop her!_  
"No," Elsa whispers.  
_Stop her! Stop her!_  
Elsa tries to ignore the voice in her head.  
_Don't you feel the pain? Stop her, now!_

"Anna, is it over?" Arlana asks, noticing the pain in both sisters' expressions.  
"Something's blocking the last bit. I have to get it all or we'll both be hurt badly," Anna answers beginning to worry.  
"Anna, stop!" Elsa warns. "Anna!"  
_Stop her_.  
Anna hesitates, but listens to her sister and stops the transfer. Both girls scream and are thrown backwards, opposite of each other.

Rapunzel runs over to Anna, while Arlana runs over to Elsa.  
"I'm okay," Anna says sitting up. "Is Elsa okay?"

"She's hurt really badly," Arlana says. "She won't answer me, but she's awake."  
"No…" Anna says sadly. "I knew that stopping the spell would do damage! I said that! Nobody listened…"  
"Anna, draining magic is a huge thing. I can't even do that," Arlana says.  
"I'm not you," Anna snaps.  
"Whoa, cool it," Arlana says annoyed. "You seriously hurt your sister, and you don't care?"  
"I never said I didn't care," Anna argues.  
"Take the magic," Elsa whispers.  
"What?" Rapunzel asks.  
"Anna, take the magic from me then Arlana can take the magic from you," Elsa says.  
"Elsa, do you know how dangerous that is?" Arlana says. "For all of us!"  
"I know how dangerous it is," Elsa says.  
"What if the ice magic is taken as well?" Anna asks concerned.  
"Anna's right. The ice is a huge part of Elsa. If it's taken, she could be hurt," Rapunzel agrees.  
"I know a way to only take the black magic," Arlana answers.  
"What if the ice is black magic?" A voice asks.  
"Who's there?" Anna asks.  
"Nobody you know," The voice answers.  
"The ice isn't black magic," Arlana says.  
"How do you know for sure?" The voice asks.  
"Because black magic is not only extremely dangerous, but it has a large, bad affect on the person who possesses it. It changes appearances in a not-so-good way, and it takes over completely," Arlana explains. "Elsa's magic can be quite dangerous and sometimes it takes over, but it is far from black magic."  
"You may have a point," The voice says. "But you haven't been living in the girls mind for the past few months."  
"Months?!" Anna asks. "I thought it was days!"  
"That would explain why she's been so distant and isolated," Rapunzel says.  
"Anna, do it now!" Elsa repeats.  
"No!" The voice yells. "It'll kill me!"  
"Nobody seems to care," Arlana says.

Anna gets onto the floor next to Elsa. "Are you sure? What if something goes wrong?"  
"Then it goes wrong," Elsa says. "I trust you, Anna. And you can do this."  
"Stop!" The voice yells.

Anna puts her hand a couple of inches above Elsa's chest. "Elsa…"  
"Anna, just do it," Elsa says. Her eyes slowly close nervously.  
Anna begins to drain the magic once more and as soon as she does, Elsa's eyes snap open. "Stop, stop!" The voice screams.

"Anna, I don't trust this," Rapunzel says, quickly holding Elsa's hand.  
"It's almost done," Anna says, tearing up.  
"Anna, it's hurting you both," Rapunzel says worried.  
"Stop!" Elsa accidentally blurts out.  
"Anna, don't stop," Arlana says. "If you do, you could both get seriously injured if not killed!"  
"I know! But she's hurt…" Anna says beginning to cry.  
"She'll be okay," Rapunzel says.  
"The magic…" Arlana says. "It's almost all gone…"  
"I don't know how to do this!" Anna says beginning to slightly panic. She knew what she was doing until the worry and fear set in.  
"Anna stop!" Arlana warns. "Stop the magic's gone!"

Anna tries to take her hand away, but can't.  
"Anna stop!" Arlana warns.  
"I can't!" Anna yells worried and panicking.  
"Why can't you?" Rapunzel asks.  
"Anna…" Elsa quickly and tightly grabs Anna's wrist.  
"The magic is gone! You're draining her life!" Arlana screams.  
"It's not me!" Anna yells. She stands up remarkably fast, knocking the possession out. "It's her!"  
Rapunzel quickly pushes the woman aside. As soon as the magic stops, Elsa gasps and falls backwards.  
"Elsa?" Rapunzel says worried.  
"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" Anna says still panicking.  
"Shh," Elsa says. "It's not your fault. It's okay."  
"We have to finish this now! Hold the demon, ghost thing down so I can keep control!" Arlana says.  
"Are you sure? Is Anna strong enough?" Rapunzel asks worried.  
"She's more than strong enough," Arlana says.  
Instinctively, Elsa and Anna hug each other close.

Rapunzel and Elsa hold the demon ghost thing against the wall.

"Are you sure about this?" Rapunzel asks concerned.  
"If we don't, the magic can and will take over," Arlana answers. "We have no choice."  
"Will it hurt?" Anna asks, taking off her cloak.  
Arlana hesitates to answer.  
"Elsa, did it hurt?" Anna asks. "And be honest."  
"Honest. Right," Elsa begins. "It… the pain was unimaginable. It's like having the life sucked out of you."  
"That's helpful," Anna says sarcastically.  
"You asked," Elsa says, still really worried for her little sister.  
"I know. Thank you," Anna says.  
"Ready?" Arlana asks.  
"No," Anna answers.  
"Oh well." Nervously, Arlana begins to drain the magic from her friend.

"Leave the ice," Rapunzel warns.  
"Or you'll kill them both," Merida adds, entering the room while reading a book.  
Elsa tightly holds Anna's hand.  
"How long does it take?" Rapunzel asks.  
"To drain all the magic that Anna currently possesses; this is going to have to be done 2-3 times," Merida answers.  
"What? Why?" Elsa asks.  
"_Bryter_," Merida reads, sending a small thing of magic towards the sisters'.

They both switch places with each other and are back to who they were before. "We're back…" Elsa says. She's grateful for a moment before remembering all that's going on.  
"Arlana, stop!" She says.  
"Not yet," Arlana says firmly.  
"Merida!" Elsa shouts.  
"Arlana, stop. We'll do it again later," Merida says.  
Arlana's eyes suddenly turn black. "No!" She yells.  
"Arlana, you'll kill her!" Merida warns.  
"Stop it!"  
"Now, why would I do that?" Arlana asks.  
"The magic took over," Rapunzel says. "It's too black. Even for her."  
"Make her stop!" Elsa cries.

Anna pushes Arlana backwards and both girls fall to the ground. "Anna!"  
"I'm alright," Anna says. "Slightly winded though."  
"The magic mixed," Merida says.  
"The ice mixed with the black magic," Rapunzel says growing extremely concerned.  
"Is that bad?" Anna asks.  
"It puts you, Arlana, and Elsa in grave danger," Rapunzel answers.  
"Why all 3 of us?!" Anna asks worried.  
"It's my magic mixed with Arlana's magic that was taken from you. We all had something to do with it," Elsa answers.

Arlana quickly snaps out of the curse and her eyes turn green again. "Anna, Please… I'm so sorry…"  
"It's fine. It's the magic. Not you," Anna says.  
"The magic that will go too all 3 of you and most likely take over," Merida adds, reading the book.  
"What do you mean?" Elsa asks.  
"I mean; the magic is so powerful, it could possibly backfire. If it does, it will go to you 3, possibly taking over your every move. If it does, you could all be in grave danger. But the entire world could also be," Merida answers.  
Nobody knows how to answer.

* * *

"So, what you're saying, is that; Because Elsa, Arlana and Anna's magic mixed, they're all in grave danger. How?" Rapunzel asks concerned.  
"If the magic takes over—if they get out of hand…" Merida begins.  
"You'll have to kill us," Arlana finishes.  
"Well… Yeah," Merida says sadly.

Elsa and Anna look at each other sadly and fearfully. "How do we stop it?" Elsa asks.  
"Well, first things first; you can all blame me," Arlana answers. "If I hadn't given Anna the magic in the first place, then she wouldn't be in danger. And if she didn't have the magic, Elsa wouldn't have gotten dragged into this. And we would all be okay."  
"You can't possibly be blaming yourself for all this," Anna says.  
"She has every right to," Merida adds.  
"What?" Elsa asks confused.  
"Arlana's right. Her giving Anna that magic is what caused all of this. And now that magic is forever inside Anna no matter how hard she tries to get rid of it," Merida answers. "Arlana, you have to take what's left."  
"No, not again," Elsa says.  
"Elsa, she cannot keep the magic inside. It'll take over," Merida says.  
"Yeah, no, I'm not doing it again," Arlana says. "It hurt Anna and the magic took over me."  
"Then if something is to go wrong, Elsa will stop it. She's the only one who is still completely strong," Merida explains.  
"What about you and Rapunzel?" Anna asks.  
"Telling you this is taking energy. Everything comes with a prices. Rapunzel is tired from stress and trying to control the demon ghost thing," Merida answers.  
"Merida's right," Arlana says. "But that doesn't change the fact that this magic is too strong."  
"Look, guys, yes we have issues but we need to stop this!" Anna says.  
"Anna's right," Merida says. "Arlana, take the magic. Elsa, be prepared to possibly hurt your friends and family."  
"Wait, what?" Elsa asks.  
"You heard," Merida answers.  
"Yes, I did, but—"  
"No buts," Merida interrupts.

Arlana helps both sisters stand. "Are you sure about this?" Elsa asks growing more concerned by the second.  
"We have to," Arlana says nervously. "Don't hold back. If this magic takes over either of us, stop us."  
"Okay," Elsa says.

Hesitantly, Arlana begins draining the magic.  
Elsa doesn't let go of her sister. She watches Arlana and Anna, making sure neither are hurt or losing to the magic.  
"When does it stop?" Arlana asks.  
"Not yet. You gave her too much," Merida answers.

A few minutes pass, yet the magic hasn't run down.  
"Elsa…" Anna says.  
"What's wrong?" Elsa asks nervously.  
"Make it stop…" Anna answers beginning to cry.  
"Merida!" Elsa calls.  
"Not yet!" Merida says. "If you stop now, you'll kill her."

Anna grabs on to Elsa's shirt then falls backwards. Arlana doesn't stop.  
"Arlana, stop!" Elsa shouts beginning to panic. She quickly gets down onto the floor next to her sister. "Arlana, stop!"  
Elsa looks up and notices Arlana's eyes are black. Anna's eyes are slowly closing.  
"Elsa, stop her!" Merida warns.

Elsa can't think of what to do. "Elsa!" Merida warns again.  
Without thinking, Elsa puts her hand in the magic, stopping the transfer.  
Arlana grabs Elsa's hand and their fingers link together.  
"No!" Merida shouts.  
The icy magic is drained out of the queen, leaving her completely powerless.  
"Rapunzel, stop her!" Merida shouts.

Rapunzel quickly knocks Arlana aside.  
Anna lies paralyzed on the floor and next to her, Elsa lies unconscious.  
"What did you do?!" Rapunzel screams.  
"I told you! I couldn't do this!" Arlana says.  
"Don't fight!" Merida says.  
"You knew about this! What did you two do?!" Rapunzel asks.  
"Rapunzel, calm down," Merida says.  
"What's going on?" Anna asks. "Why can't I move?"  
"It's a spell. Hang on," Merida answers.  
"How long can I hang on for?!" Anna asks.  
"Long enough for us to fix this?" Merida answers.  
"What's wrong with Elsa?" Anna asks concerned.

Everybody quickly looks over just as the rest of Elsa's hair turns black.  
"It's the magic. Get her somewhere that she can't escape. Now!" Merida orders.

Anna breaks the spell and quickly stands. "What's happening?" She asks concerned.  
"Arlana gave Elsa back her ice magic. The ice magic was mixed with the black magic. This is going to be near impossible to fix," Merida answers.  
"What are you saying?" Anna asks.  
"Anna…" Merida begins.  
"No!" Anna interrupts. "Tell me what you're saying!"  
"Elsa's magic is a giant part of her life. A part so big; that if we get rid of it, she could die. The ice is mixed with the black magic, which is why her hair changed color. We have to remove the black magic, but doing that could also take the ice," Merida explains.  
"So if we remove the magic; she dies. If we let her keep the magic, she'll become too evil and; she dies," Anna says.

Merida doesn't really answer, though Anna got it correct.  
"So what do we do?" Arlana asks concerned.

Out of nowhere, Anna takes Arlana's magic. "Anna!" Arlana yells.  
"We start small. No magic," Anna says.  
"I need it to live!" Arlana shouts.

Anna gives Arlana a small bit of magic, then locks the rest away. She then takes her magic and puts it away as well.  
"Take it from Elsa," Arlana says.  
"I can't. She'll die," Anna says.  
"Who?" Rapunzel sighs.

Everybody turns around and sure enough, Elsa's gone.  
"Great," Merida sighs.  
"Check under the beds and tables!" Anna says quickly.  
"She's not under the table," Arlana says.  
"She's coming out of the dark," Rapunzel says, slowly backing away from the other door.

All the candles are blown out, making it quite dark inside. The sun is set and the moon is currently high.

"Is she a ghost or possessed?" Anna asks.  
"No, she's just…. Heartless and evil," Merida answers.  
"Redheads' got a point," Elsa says, walking into the living room. "You wanna see a trick?"  
"Other than the black hair, eyes, ect?" Rapunzel asks sarcastically.

Elsa quickly spins around, changing into a different dress.  
"Cool huh?"

(Elsa now wears a long, black corset with red decals. It's strapless, but she wears a long, black cape with it. Her shoes are black boots.)

"Um… Revealing?" Anna suggests.  
"It's alright," Rapunzel answers.  
"Dark," Merida adds.  
"And… inappropriate," Anna adds.  
"Well, autumn sure isn't pleased," Elsa says.  
"Not… Not really," Anna responds.  
"Why not, sugar?" Elsa asks.  
"Sugar?" Anna asks confused. "Uh… It's just… not you to wear something like that…."  
"Oh, but you do like it," Elsa says.  
"Not really…" Anna repeats.

Elsa sighs. "Fine. To each their own." Elsa uses magic and sits all her friends/family at the table. "So, tell me now. Who am I?"  
"Elsa," Rapunzel answers.  
"Who am I?"  
"Elsa of Arendelle?" Anna answers slowly.  
"Who am I?" Elsa asks firmly.  
"The Queen," Everybody answers in unison. They all quickly cover their mouths as if they were forced to speak.  
"Who's Queen? The worlds Queen," Elsa adds.  
"The evil queen," Arlana says quietly to herself.  
"Thank you," Elsa says. "How touching. The weak witch comments on her queen."  
"Wasn't a compliment," Arlana says.  
"Well, I took it as one. So thank you," Elsa responds.

_"__No, no, no! What the heck is this?!" Elsa asks, using a sword to fight off weird magic things.  
"The black magic is completely taking over!" Amanda answers.  
"How did you get into my mind?" Elsa asks.  
"Magic."_

_Both girls continue to fight the magic that is taking over.  
"Elsa, run!" Amanda warns. Both girls turn and leave the castle, running up the snowy fields.  
"I got this," Amanda says, taking something out of her pocket.  
"A piece of the mirror," Elsa says. She quickly holds the glass up above both of them. They can now see the real world. _

"You're crazy," Arlana sighs.  
"No," Elsa says. She tightly grabs a hold of Arlana's neck. "I'm insane."  
"That's for sure…" Anna says quietly to herself. "I mean, no… not at all."

_"__Smooth move, Anna," Elsa sighs.  
"Why did she say that?" Arlana asks.  
"Anna has this thing that…. Well, anything that pops into mind, she says," Elsa answers._

Elsa turns around and stands in front of Anna. "What did you say?"  
"Nothing?" Anna says nervously. Elsa tightly grabs her neck with both hands and holds her off the ground.  
"Nothing sounded like something," She says.

_"__What do we do?!" Elsa asks.  
"It's your mind! You do something!" Arlana answers.  
"I can't think straight!" Elsa says._

_Elsa's outfit changes from white, to blood red. _

_"__E-Elsa…" Arlana says nervously. _

_Elsa looks down at her dress. "Oh boy… that's not usually good…" _

_Arlana's dress changes into a Persian Red and grows longer.  
Elsa's shortens._

"People will kill me," Elsa says.  
"Because you're evil," Rapunzel snaps, getting Anna a drink of water.  
"Oh dear, that was rude," Elsa says.

Everybody turns and looks at her. Elsa eyes turn black and she spreads her arms, creating magic. "I prefer wicked."

_"__Okay, Evil me is going to kill everybody. What do we do?!" Elsa asks panicking.  
"I'm sorry," Amanda says.  
"What?" Elsa slightly asks.  
"For my sisters choices," Amanda answers.  
"No, no, it's fine. I've made stupid choices lately as well," Elsa says.  
"Why?" Amanda asks.  
"Things just… haven't been easy lately," Elsa answers._

"I know how to reverse the magic," Arlana whispers.  
"How?" Anna asks.  
"It comes with a price," Arlana warns.  
"What price?" Rapunzel asks.  
"You're not doing any spells," Elsa says.  
"Don't push it," Arlana snaps. "Look, Anna, it's nothing huge. Maybe mini Elsa again?" Arlana explains.  
"Okay. Mini Elsa is fine. Anything other than this," Anna says.

_"__What are they talking about?" Elsa asks.  
"Arlana's going to help," Amanda answers.  
"With a price…" Elsa says.  
"It'll be alright," Amanda assures her.  
"What if it isn't going to be alright though?" Elsa asks.  
"Really?" Amanda sighs. "Trust us. Or at least trust me."  
"I'll trust you but not Arlana," Elsa says.  
"Why not?" Amanda asks.  
"She's the one who got us into this mess. If she hadn't given Anna that magic, we wouldn't be here right now," Elsa answers.  
"I understand."_

"Hold her down," Arlana warns.  
"Stop!" Elsa yells.

Anna and Rapunzel quickly pin the queen to the table. "Arlana, what spell is this?" Anna asks.  
"It'll reverse the magic and give her back her proper magic," Arlana answers, creating a spell.

_"__That spell causes major side-effects," Amanda says concerned. "Wait here."  
"Not like I have a choice," Elsa says just before Amanda disappears. _

_Elsa quickly turns her attention back to the outside world._

"Arlana, don't!" Amanda calls, entering the room just in time.  
"Amanda!" Rapunzel and Anna say at the same time.  
"Yes. Hi," Amanda says quickly. "Arlana, you cannot do that spell!"  
"Why not?" Anna asks.  
"It's too dangerous," Amanda answers.  
"So you've caught on," Arlana says.  
"Caught on?" Amanda asks.  
"That's the idea," Arlana answers.  
"The magic. It's got them both," Amanda says.  
"So how do we stop it?" Rapunzel asks.

When they're both distracted, Elsa knocks both teens aside and stands on the table.  
"You don't," She says.  
"I do," Arlana says.  
"You what?!" Amanda asks. "You can't possibly be turning back to the dark side! Are you?"  
"Maybe I am," Arlana answers.

_"__This is…" Elsa begins. "Oh, sigh… I hate magic."_

"You can't do that!" Amanda says.  
"She can though," Elsa says.  
"Shush," Anna snaps.  
"Don't talk to me that way!" Elsa shouts.  
"Why? You're not who you should be," Anna says.  
"I wouldn't anger her…" Rapunzel says.  
"Oh, but she would," Elsa says.

Arlana quickly runs over to Amanda. "Go along with it. Don't let her know," She whispers.  
Amanda quickly catches on.  
"What are your plans?" Amanda asks.  
"Who's?" Elsa asks.  
"Well, yours. I mean, you've got all this magic now, all the people that you once loved are trapped and scared—so, what's your plan?" Amanda asks.

Elsa doesn't seem to have an answer.

_"__Who are you?" A woman asks. _

_Elsa quickly turns around, slightly startled. "Elsa," She answers.  
"Why are you here?" The woman asks.  
"Well… it's my mind. I should be allowed here," Elsa answers.  
"Of course," The woman doesn't seem to be pleased at all.  
"Is… something wrong?" Elsa asks.  
"No. Nothing," The woman quickly answers.  
"A-Alright," Elsa says._

_The woman brings a strange presence with her. _

_"__Watching something?" The woman asks.  
"No! Nothing!" Elsa quickly makes the mirror disappear.  
"Of course not. Are you hungry?" The woman asks.  
"Extremely," Elsa answers.  
"What's your favorite treat?" The woman asks.  
"…Chocolate…" Elsa quietly answers, unsure of the stranger._

_The woman quickly makes a small glass bowl with mini chocolates appear. "Then have some." _

_Elsa slowly and cautiously takes the bowl. "…Thanks…"  
"Eat up. It's going to be a busy day tomorrow," The woman says.  
"What's tomorrow?" Elsa asks.  
"Nothing much, really. How are the chocolates?" The woman asks. _

_Elsa looks at the woman, still unsure. Her eyes slightly narrow as she picks up one of the treats._

_"__Go ahead," The woman says. "They're good." _

_Elsa quickly puts a protection spell on the treat before eating it.  
"How is it?" The woman asks.  
"Toxic," Elsa answers, putting the bowl down on a table.  
"So, tomorrow you ask? You'll be dead," The woman sneers. She quickly turns and leaves the building. _

_Elsa sighs. "Sure," She says. Rolling her eyes, she turns around and makes the mirror appear again. "Sometimes Magic is helpful. Sometimes… it isn't."_

Arlana quickly drains the magic, and completes the spell. Both her and Elsa are thrown backwards in opposite directions. Arlana goes down the hallway, Elsa goes into the living room.

"Are you alright?" Rapunzel asks, helping her cousin sit up.  
"Sure," Anna answers. "I hate magic."  
"I didn't know you could fight with magic like that," Rapunzel says surprised.  
"You can do most anything with magic. Trust me," Anna says.

"The spell worked. The magic is gone," Arlana explains, entering the room.  
"Where's Elsa?" Rapunzel asks.  
"She went that way," Arlana says, pointing to the living room.

Amanda catches her just before she falls over. "Are you okay?" Amanda asks concerned.  
"Fine I guess. That magic took a lot out of me," Arlana answers.  
"Did it hurt either of you?" Amanda asks worried.  
"No. Elsa has her normal ice magic back, and the black magic is gone. _All_ the black magic. Even from Anna," Arlana answers.  
"How did you do that?" Amanda asks shocked.  
"Luckily for us, Elsa and Anna have a tight enough bond, that healing one of them, heals the other. Like with us. We're as close as they are," Arlana answers.  
"You're amazing," Amanda says, quickly hugging her little sister.

"Guys, Elsa isn't anywhere nearby," Anna says, entering the room again.  
"What? Okay, this girl needs a tracker," Arlana says.  
"I've heard that Elsa tends to disappear?" Amanda says.  
"All the time. Vanishes into thin air. It's strange…" Anna says.

* * *

Elsa's eyes slowly open and she looks around. She's in a cold, quiet, stone room wearing the short, white dress instead of the black one she was wearing.

* * *

"So, where could she be?" Rapunzel asks.  
"Upstairs maybe?" Arlana suggests.  
"We looked," Anna answers.  
"I know how we can find her," Amanda says.  
"How?" Everybody asks.  
"When was she last terrified?" Amanda asks.  
"Terrified?" Rapunzel asks confused.  
"The asylum," Anna quickly answers. "When we took her there, she was _not_ happy about it. Then the attack that happened—she was pretty shaken up over it."  
"So she's at the asylum?" Arlana asks.  
"Most likely. We better hurry. The people there are… well, insane, obviously," Amanda answers.

The group quickly heads out of the castle.

* * *

Elsa sits up and swings her legs off the bed. Her bare feet meet with the cold, stone floor. She takes a deep breath before standing up and walking over to the door. It's locked.  
The door handle moves and the door opens quickly. Elsa steps back to avoid getting hit by the door.  
"Is somebody in here?" Emma asks.  
"I—"  
"Hello?" Emma asks. Emma turns and walks out of the room.  
"Okay then…" Elsa says. She quickly walks out of the room and down the hall towards the front doors.

* * *

The group enters the building.  
"Miss Arendelle. What can I do for you?" The worker asks.  
"My sister, Queen Elsa, is she in here?" Anna asks.  
"Not since she escaped earlier," The worker says.

Anna rolls her eyes and walks down the hall. The group quickly follows.  
"You can't go down there!" The worker calls.  
"Actually, we can," Amanda says. "Princess says we can."  
The worker seems shocked that somebody stood up to him. And technically, because she's the Princess, Anna can enter as long as she tells the main worker.

"Elsa!" Anna calls.  
"Anna!" Elsa calls, quickly turning around and racing down the halls.

"Is she here?" Arlana asks. As they walk down the hall, they check all the rooms.

Elsa rounds the corner, nearly bumping into her friends.

"Maybe she already left," Amanda suggests.  
"I'm right here," Elsa says.  
"Why would she leave?" Rapunzel asks.  
"Oh, so nobody can hear or see me. Great," Elsa sighs.  
"I highly doubt she would just leave. Could she?" Arlana asks.  
"She could… maybe? I don't know," Anna answers.

Elsa puts her hand on Anna's shoulder. Anna quickly jumps aside, turning around.  
"What's up?" Rapunzel asks.  
"Something—or someone—just touched my shoulder…" Anna says.  
"There's nothing there," Amanda says.  
"Yup. Invisible and unheard," Elsa says. "Yay…" She sighs.  
"Let's get out of here," Arlana says.

The group turns and walks down the hallway, leaving the building. Elsa follows so she doesn't lose the group.

"So, where would she be?" Anna asks.  
"Wherever she is, we have to find her," Rapunzel answers.  
"She's got to stop with this vanishing stuff," Arlana sighs.  
"If I could, I would," Elsa says. Though nobody can hear her—or see her. "You can't see me or hear me?" Elsa asks, stepping in front of everybody. Though, it's clear that nobody can. "But you can feel when I touch you…" Elsa gently pokes Anna's arm.

Anna steps aside. "Again," She says. "Something is there."  
"Anna, nothing is there," Arlana says, waving her hand in front of Anna.  
"Whoa…" Elsa says shocked when Arlana's hand literally goes through her.  
"No, there is," Anna insists. She puts her hands out and can feel Elsa standing there. "There's a person!"  
"Oh, so if you believe I'm here, you can feel that I'm here," Elsa says realizing. "Well that's good I guess."  
"There is nobody there," Arlana sighs. "Let's go home."  
"Arlana, I'm not making this up," Anna says. She moves her hands down Elsa's arms, and holds her hands. "There is an actual person standing right here."  
"Well, Anna gets it," Elsa says.  
"Maybe she should sleep…" Amanda says.  
"Guys, I'm not crazy," Anna says. "There is somebody there!"  
"Alright, sure," Arlana sighs.

Anna tightly grabs the persons hand as Arlana and Amanda lead her home.

"Alright… we're walking," Elsa says, stumbling forward.  
"Anna, seriously?" Arlana asks, tightly grabbing her friends wrist. Anna's reflexes take over and she let's go of Elsa's hand. "There is nobody there!"  
"Fine. Have it the way you believe," Anna sighs. She crosses her arms and quickly walks ahead of the group.  
"Guess it runs in the family," Amanda slightly laughs.  
"Hey!" Elsa says angrily.  
"Did you hear that?" Rapunzel asks, not walking anymore.  
"Hear what?" Arlana asks.  
"Shh," Rapunzel says quickly.  
"Wait, can you hear me?!" Elsa asks.  
"There is somebody there," Rapunzel says.  
"See? Family!" Amanda says.  
"Shush," Rapunzel snaps. "Who's there?" She asks.  
"I am. Can you actually hear what I'm saying?" Elsa asks.  
"Alright, Punz, let's get you home too," Arlana says.

Both sisters take Rapunzel's hands and lead her home.  
"Rapunzel!" Elsa calls.  
Rapunzel can just barely hear somebody. Can't identify a voice or what words they're saying, but she can hear somebody.  
"Arlana, Amanda, somebody is there!" Rapunzel insists.

Both girls ignore and continue to practically drag their friend home.  
Elsa quickly catches up and follows.

* * *

"We're not crazy," Anna says.  
"There was somebody there," Rapunzel adds.  
"I told you that they should have gone to sleep," Amanda says.  
"Amanda, leave," Arlana says.  
"No! You can't kick me out!" Amanda argues.  
"Get out!" Arlana says firmly.

Amanda gets up and leaves the room.

Elsa finally catches up with the group and sits down at the table.  
"Arlana, there was somebody there," Anna says, hoping that her friend will believe her.  
"I know," Arlana says. "I felt the presence of somebody. Are you sure it was a person?"  
"They were human. I mean, I didn't get all handsy but I felt their arms and held their hands," Anna answers.  
"All handsy?" Elsa laughs.  
"Did you hear that?" Rapunzel asks. "Or is it just me?"  
"Somebody's here," Arlana says.

Anna puts her hand on the table and on top of Elsa's. Anna quickly pulls her hand back. "Somebody is sitting next to me," Anna says.  
"Does anybody see anyone?" Rapunzel asks.  
"Anna can feel them, Rapunzel can hear them, I can sense them," Arlana explains.  
"Can they hear us?" Anna asks.  
"Yes," Elsa answers. She pushes the chair back and stands up.

"Whoa!" Anna and Arlana quickly stand up when the chair between them moved.

Elsa slightly laughs.  
"Someone's laughing," Rapunzel says.  
"Can you make out a voice?" Anna asks.  
"No, but I can hear laughing," Rapunzel answers.

Elsa quickly quiets down.  
"They stopped," Rapunzel says.  
"Who's there?" Arlana asks.  
"I am," Elsa answers, knowing that they can't hear.  
"Who are you?" Rapunzel asks.  
"Elsa," Elsa answers.  
"I can't make out what they said. A shorter name," Rapunzel explains.

Elsa touches Anna's arm, though Anna doesn't jump away like she did the first few times.  
"Whoever it is, they aren't here to hurt us or cause trouble," Arlana says. "And I don't sense powerful magic or evil."

Anna finds Elsa's arm then holds her hand. "Yeah, someone is right here," Anna says, nervously.  
"Who?" Arlana asks.  
"No clue," Anna answers, trying to hide the nervousness.

Elsa stands completely still.

Arlana puts her hand where Elsa is standing, but her hand once again goes right through her.  
"Stop that!" Elsa says, stepping aside. "It's weird…"  
"They moved," Anna says, putting both hands on Elsa's arms.  
"Why haven't they left yet?" Rapunzel asks.  
"Why is this so hard for you all to figure out?" Elsa sighs.  
"Well, check. Are you sure somebody is there?" Arlana asks.

Hesitantly, Anna puts her hands on Elsa's shoulders. "I think so," Anna says, not completely sure.  
Arlana's hand once again goes through Elsa. "I don't feel anything."  
"I do," Anna says. She carefully moves her hands down Elsa's arms again. "The figure of a person," She says.  
Rapunzel knocks something over, distracting everybody. "Sorry!" She says.  
"It's fine," Anna says.  
Elsa moves aside and Anna's hands touch her chest. Both girls quickly jump back. "She's a girl!" Anna says, holding her hands behind her back.  
"Awkward…" Arlana laughs.  
"Just a bit," Elsa adds, slightly sarcastically.  
"Okay, so a girl. Who's invisible. And is still hanging around," Rapunzel says. "And Elsa is still missing."  
"Not anymore," Anna says quickly realizing.  
"And Rapunzel solves the mystery!" Elsa says.  
"Elsa?" Rapunzel asks. "Wait—I can actually hear her properly now."  
"You can?" Elsa asks.  
"I can. Where are you?" Rapunzel asks.  
"Standing by the door," Elsa answers.  
"Anna, she's by the door," Rapunzel says.  
"Can she hear us?" Anna asks.  
"Yes," Elsa answers.  
"Yes," Rapunzel repeats.  
"Why can't we hear her?" Arlana asks.  
"Still wondering about that…" Rapunzel answers.  
"Why doesn't Amanda believe us?" Elsa asks.  
"Wait, I heard that!" Anna says.  
"Really?" Elsa and Rapunzel ask at the same time.  
"Yes, really. Arlana, can you?" Anna asks.  
"Not right now," Arlana answers.  
"That's because I didn't say anything," Elsa says.  
"Yeah, I can hear her. Why the heck are you invisible?!" Arlana asks.  
"Funny, I was just going to ask you Miss Working-With-Dangerous-Magic," Elsa answers.  
"So how do we reverse this?" Rapunzel asks.  
"Aw, do we have to right away?" Elsa asks. "This is fun!"  
"Scary us?" Anna asks, holding back laughter.  
"Of course!" Elsa laughs. "Maybe this will take a while to switch back?"  
"Maybe. But how can you be Queen while being invisible?" Arlana asks.  
"Oh, right… Um… I don't know. What about one of those duplicates?" Elsa suggests.  
"Oh right.. those things are creepy though," Anna says.  
"Yeah, I know. But at least—"  
"Idea!" Rapunzel interrupts.

Everybody quickly turns and looks at her. "Sorry…" She quickly says. "Um.. If you get one of the duplicates and make it so she can't speak, Elsa can stay on stage and do the speaking—or in the meeting or whatever—and maybe Arlana could use a spell that makes it look like the other Elsa is speaking."  
"As crazy as that sounds; it could work," Elsa says.  
"So it's settled. Elsa, you're invisible until we can figure this out," Anna says. "And I don't have to be Acting Queen," She sighs of relief.  
"I'll go look into this now just in case," Arlana says. "Good luck explaining to Amanda. If I know my sister; it's that she doesn't believe things easily."

Arlana walks into the library, nearly hitting Elsa with the door. It catches her arm and knocks her sideways and she falls into Anna. "Yikes!" Anna puts her arms around her sister and luckily remains balance right before they both fall.  
"Good reflexes. Thanks," Elsa says, standing up.  
"No problem. Maybe you cold practice… you know, screaming or yelling when you fall? 'Cause you don't make any warning noises so it's hard to tell when you're falling or something… and we can't really see you coming, either," Anna says.  
"Sure. 'Falling'," Elsa says.  
"Okay. If you can remember, anyway…" Anna says.  
"Yes, there is that," Elsa agrees.  
"Oh, and sorry about the handsy thing…" Anna says, slightly awkwardly.  
"I want to say 'it's fine' but that would be weird so… forget it happened?" Elsa asks.  
"Oh, yes," Anna sighs.

Silence fills the room.  
"Awkward," Rapunzel whispers slowly.  
Both sisters' look up at her. "Well, it is," Rapunzel says.  
"A little," Anna admits.  
"So, uh, any plans?" Elsa asks, hoping to change the topic.  
"We could go into town," Anna suggests.  
"Good idea," Elsa says.

The kitchen door quickly opens.  
"This has gone too far," Amanda says.  
"What?" Anna asks confused.  
"You two talking to nothing. And now you're dragging my sister into this. Keep your crazy minds to yourself," Amanda answers firmly.  
"Amanda, we're not making anything up," Rapunzel says.  
"Oh really? So there's really an invisible person standing there?" Amanda asks.  
"Yes, there is," Anna says.  
"Where?" Amanda asks.  
"Why?" Rapunzel asks unsure.  
"Where is this person you're speaking of?" Amanda repeats.  
"I wouldn't trust her…" Elsa says, slightly nervous. "The magic from the past had its affect on her and she's not always predictable."  
"There isn't anybody there," Amanda says.  
"You can't hear her?" Rapunzel asks.  
"No. I'm not crazy like you two. Where is this person? Prove that they're there," Amanda says.

Nobody moves and nobody says anything.

Amanda looks down at Anna's hand, which is currently holding Elsa's.  
"So, the invisible person is here?" Amanda asks looking directly at Elsa.  
"Amanda, don't do anything stupid," Arlana says, entering the room.

Anna and Elsa let go of each other's hands and Elsa quietly and nervously steps backwards a few steps.  
"Is the person here?" Amanda asks.  
Nobody answers.  
"Guess we'll find out." To everybody's shock, Amanda swings at Elsa, missing her. "Nobody."  
Elsa sighs of relief that she jumped back in time.  
"So, hitting the person that's there is the solution?" Arlana asks. "Doesn't seem right to me."  
Amanda swings again, striking Elsa and knocking her to the ground. "There's something there!" Amanda says shocked.  
"We told you!" Rapunzel says.

Anna quickly races over and gets onto the floor. "Where are you? Are you okay?" She asks worried.  
"I don't hear her," Rapunzel says.  
Anna feels around the area before finding her sister. "Elsa?"  
No answer.  
"Can anybody see her?" Anna asks concerned.  
"Wait—Elsa is miss invisi-girl?" Amanda asks.  
"Obviously!" Arlana says.

Anna rolls Elsa onto her back then puts her hand on Elsa's cheek. "Something isn't right…" Anna says concerned.  
She gently moves her fingers and feels something warm and wet.  
"What's wrong?" Rapunzel asks.  
"Blood I think," Anna answers.  
"You hit her that hard?!" Arlana asks.  
"How hard?" Amanda asks. "I barely felt anything!"  
"Wait a second…" Anna begins. "Nobody but me can feel her. Amanda hit so hard, that she was able to defy the spell and hit her, knocking her unconscious."  
"She's not awake?" Rapunzel asks.  
"She hasn't answered and she's not moving; so that would be my guess," Anna answers.

Elsa's eyes slowly open and she puts her hand on her cheek. Anna feels Elsa's hand touch hers. "Elsa?"  
"What happened?" Elsa asks.  
"Amanda decided the best idea of finding out we're telling the truth was by hitting you," Anna answers.  
"Thanks Amanda," Elsa says sarcastically. "I hate washing blood out of clothing and hair," She sighs.

Amanda leaves the building in a flash (literally).

"How badly are you hurt?" Anna asks, helping Elsa stand.

Elsa walks over to the mirror. She can see her reflection—and so can everybody else.  
"That is so weird…" Anna says shocked.  
"So, we can't see her here but when she's looking in a mirror—we can," Rapunzel says.  
"Wait, you can see me?" Elsa asks, stilling looking in the mirror but at her family.  
"We can see your reflection," Anna answers.  
"It looks like she's trapped in the mirror," Rapunzel says, looking at the girl in the mirror.  
"Is that bad?" Elsa asks.  
"It's so cool!" Rapunzel answers. "I mean, not the 'you being trapped in a mirror thing'. The reflection thing is cool."  
"I'm not trapped in a mirror," Elsa says.

Rapunzel sighs, Elsa quickly covers her mouth, and Anna puts her hands over her eyes.  
"You're doomed," Anna sighs.  
"Damn," Elsa says slightly frustrated.  
"So, which mirror will she get stuck in?" Rapunzel asks half-jokingly.  
"Hopefully a big, roomy one," Elsa answers.

Elsa looks back at the mirror and leans in closer.  
Anna walks over and looks at the mirror, looking at the cut on Elsa's cheek, just under her eye.  
"It's not that bad," Elsa says. "Doesn't hurt. Just stings."  
"Might get a black-eye though," Anna says.  
"That's fine. Just no more coma's," Elsa half-jokes.  
"Agreed."

Both sisters turn around and face Rapunzel.  
"So, do we carry a mirror around with us?" Rapunzel asks.  
"Well, her clothes turned invisible as well," Anna begins. "So, we can't even dress her up so we can see her. Or at least the outline of her."  
"Wait, she's wearing clothes, right?" Arlana asks.  
"Of course I am!" Elsa quickly answers.  
Arlana laughs and leaves the room.  
"On the side note; we have bigger issues…" Anna says, changing the topic.  
"Thanks," Elsa says quietly.  
"Arlana is working on the spell so why don't we go into Arendelle for a while?" Rapunzel asks.  
"Let's go," Elsa says.

* * *

Entering Arendelle, Elsa and Anna tightly hold hands. Elsa walks in the middle of her sister and cousin, so nobody walks into her.

"Where should we go?" Anna asks.  
"I'm really, really hungry," Elsa says.  
"Lunch?" Rapunzel suggests.  
"Let's go."

The 3 girls walk down the street and to the restaurant. "Can we afford this place?" Rapunzel asks.  
"We can and we can pay for you," Anna answers. "Thanks to Elsa coming back, the money is finally back in order."

All 3 girls stand in line waiting.  
"Next," The worker calls. He sounds happy to have this job.  
"Table for 3 please," Anna asks.  
"3?" The worker asks, just to make sure.  
"Oh, uh, we have a friend coming to join us soon," Rapunzel says, quickly remembering that nobody can see or hear Elsa.  
"Alright. Table right there," The worker says, pointing to their table.  
"Thanks," Anna says.

Anna puts her hand on Elsa's back. She gently runs her hand down Elsa's back, trying to cover up what she'd done. "Stay close," Anna whispers.

Elsa stays near her relatives, but keeps getting distracted by other things.  
"Elsa?" Rapunzel whispers.  
"What's wrong?" Anna asks.  
"We lost her," Rapunzel answers.  
"Oh, great!" Anna says sarcastically.  
"Is everything alright?" A woman asks.  
"Yes, thank you," Anna answers.

Anna and Rapunzel sit down at the table. "She'll come back eventually. She is the one who said she was hungry…"

Seconds after their lunch is placed on the table, Elsa shows up again. "Sorry for disappearing," She says, startling both girls.  
"Gees, Elsa, really?" Rapunzel asks.  
"Sorry about that as well…" Elsa adds.  
"What'd you get distracted by?" Anna asks.  
"Life," Elsa answers. "You know; the birds and the sky and the people. Forgot how much I was never out here…"

Anna looks around and notices quite a few people giving them dirty looks.  
"Tone it down," Anna whispers. "People are noticing…"  
"Noticing what? That we're talking?" Rapunzel asks.  
"It looks like we're talking to nothing," Anna answers. "No offence, Elsa."  
"None taken," Elsa says, continuing to eat her lunch.  
"So, what do we do?" Rapunzel asks.  
"Leave?" Anna suggests.  
"No!" Elsa quickly says. She takes a drink of water. "We could always stand up and tell them not to stare? 'Cause I'm not leaving. Not when we've got food like this."  
Anna and Rapunzel slightly giggles. Hesitantly, Rapunzel stands up. "Please stop staring," She says.  
At those 3 words, everybody quickly looks away. Except for 1 person.

Rapunzel sits back down. "That was too easy…"  
"Said it more politely than I would have," Rose says, sitting down at the table.  
"Rose! How have you been?" Anna asks.  
"I've been good. And you?" Rose asks.  
"…Interesting…" Anna answers.  
"Interesting?' Rose asks.  
"Very," Anna answers.  
"So, just 2 cousins having lunch?" Rose asks, waving down the waitress. "Usual please," She asks.  
"Of course," The waitress says.

"Mind if I stay?" Rose asks.  
"Of course not!" Anna answers.  
"Anna, a word please?" Rapunzel asks.  
"Excuse us," Anna says, standing up.

Rapunzel takes her cousin aside. "Who is this girl?"  
"Her names Rose. She's proven quite helpful in this kingdom," Anna answers.  
"Does Elsa approve of her?" Rapunzel asks.  
"I forgot about her!" Anna says. A guilty feeling quickly runs throughout her body.  
"It's okay. It's hard to remember somebody silent and invisible," Rapunzel says.  
"Is she even still there?" Anna asks.  
"I have no idea," Rapunzel answers.  
"I'll check," Anna says.

Both girls walk back over to the table. Rapunzel sits down at the table, while Anna walks over to the chair Elsa was sitting on.  
"So, Rose, tell me about yourself," Rapunzel says.

While Rose and Rapunzel talk, Anna gently waves her hand around the chair, but feels nothing.

"She's gone!" Anna accidentally says louder than she wanted to.  
"What?" Rose asks confused.  
"Oh, nothing… It's alright," Anna answers. "Punz, nothing."  
"Nothing?" Rapunzel asks.  
"Not a single sign of anyone," Anna answers.  
"Go look, I'll stay here," Rapunzel says.

Anna quickly leaves the restaurant.

"Is she okay?" Rose asks.  
"She's just Anna," Rapunzel answers.

* * *

"Elsa!" Anna calls, running through the kingdom. "Elsa!"

Anna looks around and is shocked when she sees Elsa running through the crowds of people. "Elsa!" Anna runs over and reaches out for Elsa, but misses.  
"Elsa!"

Elsa disappears into thin air. Anna quickly stops running, confused.  
Somebody pulls on Anna's hair. She quickly grabs her hair and pulls back. The person let's go and Anna falls backwards, luckily somebody else catches her.  
She can't see any of these people—but they are clearly there.  
"What's going on?" Anna asks. Fear begins to settle in.  
All the people in Arendelle don't seem to notice or hear anything that's going on.  
Anna runs through the crowds and suddenly is outside of Arendelle. She turns around and finds the city wall. "What?!"  
Anna quickly turns around and finds the wall again. When she turns back, the wall once more. She turns again, and sees the forest.  
"What the heck is going on?" She calls.  
"Run!" Someone shouts.  
Anna quickly runs, but someone grabs her hair, pulling her backwards. As she tries to get away, quite a few people knock her to the ground and tie her wrists together behind her back.  
"Stop!" The same person shouts.  
Anna can't see any of these people. But she can hear them and feel them.  
"Help!" Anna screams.  
A long cloth is quickly thrown over her mouth. It's pulled back and tied so tightly, that she bites down on it.  
"Stop!" The same person shouts. A few people are knocked off and someone helps Anna stand. "Run!" The person says.  
Anna quickly continues to run but gets tripped and falls down.  
"What is going on?!" She asks through the gag. Someone rolls Anna onto her back then ties her ankles together.  
Quite a few other's hold Anna's bound hands above her head.  
"Stop!" The same person shouts, trying to knock the others' off.  
"Whose side are you on?" A person asks.  
"Not your side!" The girl argues.  
Anna can't make out their voices, though she guesses Elsa and someone else.  
Anna looks around and sees a magic-charmed dagger lying on the grass. Her heart rate quickly picks up.  
"What's going on?" Anna asks again. Though the words are muffled and slightly mixed.  
The dagger begins floating, as if someone was holding it.  
"Stop!" The girl shouts. Though she is also held back.  
Anna quickly begins to struggle and try and get away, but more people hold her arms above her head and hold her legs so she can't kick.  
The last thing she hears is Elsa screaming before the dagger is in her stomach, and all is black.

* * *

"I swear this is the stupidest thing ever," Someone says. Their voice is quiet and faint.  
"Taking the kid then chaining her up is not a good way of asking for help," Someone else says.

Anna's eyes quickly open at those words and she looks around.  
Her wrists are cuffed together. The cuffs are attached to a chain that is attached from the ceiling. Her feet barely touch the ground. Her arms are partly numb due to being suspended so high above her head.

"Anna," A girl says.  
Anna can barely hear the person.  
"Anna," She repeats.  
"Who's there?" Anna asks, slightly dizzy.  
"Elsa," Elsa answers.  
"Elsa? Oh my gosh, you disappeared and I couldn't find you and—"  
"Anna," Elsa interrupts. "I didn't wonder off. Somebody showed up. They said that if I didn't quietly go with them, everybody in the restaurant would burn. So I went with. Then outside of Arendelle you were there."  
"What happened?" Anna asks. "It was so weird… One second I'm in the middle of Arendelle, and the next, I'm outside. Then the wall was literally everywhere, then it disappeared."  
"It's a spell used too disorient people," Elsa explains.  
"Well, it worked," Anna says. "How am I alive?"  
"What?" Elsa asks confused.  
"I got stabbed by that dagger thing. So how am I alive?" Anna asks confused.  
"It was charmed. Made to knock people out. It doesn't kill unless used wrong," Elsa answers.  
"Wait—I can see you," Anna says confused.  
"You just now noticed?" Elsa asks.  
"Sorry, just… a little out of it…" Anna answers.  
"I understand. We need to get out of here," Elsa says.  
"Agreed. I can't feel my arms," Anna says concerned. "At all."  
"I know how you feel," Elsa says.

Both girls are chained up the same way, though because Elsa's taller, it puts less strain on her arms.

"Who brought us here?" Anna asks.  
"The invisibles," Elsa answers.  
"You were invisible," Anna says.  
"I know," Elsa says.  
"But you had no part of them, since you saved me," Anna says to Elsa's surprise.  
"Wait… you believe me?" Elsa asks shocked.  
"Of course! Why wouldn't I?" Anna asks.  
"Just… well, the past has had its affects," Elsa answers.  
"The past is in the past, remember?" Anna smirks.  
"Point taken," Elsa smirks.

A cold pain goes through Anna's arms and down her back. She steps on the jabbed stone walls and pulls herself a bit higher up.  
Elsa watches as Anna climbs up the wall—without using her hands—as if she has no gravity laws. Anna tests the metal bar that sticks out of the wall, and once it proves worthy, she sits down, putting her hands in her lap and letting the blood flow.

"Better?" Elsa asks with slightly laughter.  
"Much better," Anna answers, sighing of relief.

Elsa leans against the wall. A few drops of blood drip onto the ground in front of her and Anna notices.  
"What's—no, different question. How long have we been in here?" Anna asks.  
"Nearly 3 days. You've been asleep for most of those 3 days, but there were times when they unchained you and gave you medical attention 'cause you kept getting sick," Elsa answers.  
"And you?" Anna asks concerned.  
"I've been here the entire time," Elsa answers.  
"That's why the injuries on your wrists are so bad," Anna says, clearly upset.  
"As long as you're okay—"  
"I'm only okay when you're okay," Anna interrupts. "And you're not, so I'm not."

The door opens and a few people enter, though they cannot be seen.  
"Who's there?" Anna asks.  
"2 girls and 3 guys," Elsa answers.  
"You can see them?" Anna asks.  
"I'm still technically invisible. But for some reason, you can see me," Elsa answers.  
"Does that mean I'm invisible?" Anna asks.  
"You're not," Elsa answers.

The people walk over and grab the bottom of Anna's dress, knocking her off the bar. Her boots barely kiss the stone ground. The chains break her fall and just as they do, she screams.  
"What's wrong?!" Elsa asks worried.

The people unlock the chains around Anna's wrists. As the pressure is gone, her arms fall beside her and she screams once more, quickly putting her hand on her shoulder.  
"Let's go," A person says, leading Anna out of the room.  
"No! She's hurt!" Elsa yells, trying to break the chains.  
"Enough!" Someone yells, smacking the queen.

The people taking Anna away stop and they all turn when they hear the person yell.

Anna notices the frost appearing on the chains. "I'd run," She warns, trying to ignore the pain.  
"We don't run," The person answers.  
"Your choice but… you'll regret ignoring me," Anna says.

The frost forms up to the ceiling and the chains snap into nothing.

All the invisibles quickly gasp and all of them step back. The door slams shut and everybody—including Anna—is pushed against the walls.  
Ice forms around all of them, trapping them to the stone.  
The ice around Anna quickly thaws and she runs over to her sister. "Let's go."  
"You're hurt," Elsa says worried. She gently and carefully pulls Anna's dress off her shoulder and gasps when she sees how swollen it is.  
"What's wrong?" Anna asks concerned.  
"Nothing good," Elsa answers. "You need help. Quickly."

Elsa opens the door and both girls quickly leave, closing the door behind them.

"Stop!" Somebody yells.  
"Anna, they're everywhere," Elsa warns, looking around the room.  
"I can't see them!" Anna says, worried and scared.  
"But we can see you," A voice says.  
"And we need you to stay," A friendlier voice says.  
"Why?" Anna asks.  
"We need your help," A child says, standing right in front of Anna.

Elsa keeps her sister close, not trusting anyone here.  
"Help with what?" Anna asks.  
"You're the only one that can feel and hear us. If we can get you to see us, you can save us," The child explains.  
"What's your name?" Anna asks.  
"Wendie," Wendie answers. "I'm 9 and I need your help to return to my family."  
"Wendie, don't talk to them," An older girl says.  
"Shaylie, This girl can help us," Wendie says.

Shaylie puts her arms over her sisters' shoulders and looks up at Anna.  
"She can't see us," Shaylie says. She notices out of the corner of her eye, Elsa watching her closely.  
"But this one can," Shaylie says, turning to Elsa. "Who are these girls?"

"Queen and Princess," someone answers.

Elsa holds Anna closer when she sees the expressions that all the people have. They don't look happy.

"Kill them," Someone says.  
"No!" Elsa yells. Everybody stops running towards them.  
"No?" Someone asks shocked.  
"No," Someone else says.  
"She can't tell us what to do," A boy says.  
"She is the Queen, so legally, she can," Someone adds.  
"Kill them!" The same person repeats.

All the invisible people surround the sisters.  
"Why kill us?" Elsa asks.  
"Not us," Someone answers.  
"You," Someone adds.  
"Me?" Elsa asks.  
"You turned on us," A girl says.  
"To protect my sister!" Elsa says.  
"And we need the princess alive so she can save us," Someone adds.  
"But we don't need you," A voice adds.  
"I'm not helping you if you hurt or kill my sister," Anna says firmly.

All the invisible people walk off and into a circle, talking to each other.

After a moment, they all turn around. "Our decision is made."  
"We kill the blonde,"  
"Keep the redhead,"  
"If she doesn't talk,"  
"We'll kill her too,"  
"And find somebody else,"  
"That can save us."

Both sisters step back, but a wall quickly appears, trapping them in the room.  
"Backing away won't stop us," A voice says.  
Someone quickly teleports next to Elsa. "Nothing can stop us."

"Elsa, I can't see them!" Anna says worried.  
"They're fading," Elsa says, looking around with panic clear in her eyes.  
"What?" Anna asks confused.  
"I can't see them either," Elsa answers.

Anna looks down at her sisters' arm and her eyes widen. "You're fading too!"  
"What?!" Elsa holds her hands out in front of her and she can see the ground.  
"What do we do!?" Anna asks.  
"I don't know," Elsa answers.

Within a few moments, Elsa is completely invisible. Anna is the only visible person here, but she cannot see anybody else in the room. None of the hundreds of invisible people that want to kill them.  
"Elsa, I can't hear them," Anna says.  
"Can you hear me?" Elsa asks.  
"Elsa?" Anna asks.  
"Can you hear me?" Elsa repeats.  
Anna clearly can't.

Elsa keeps hold of Anna's hand, but suddenly Elsa's hand goes through Anna's.  
"No…" Elsa says  
"Yes," Someone laughs.  
"If we're like this,"  
"You're like this."

Though Elsa can now see the hundreds of people in the room, she can't touch them.

A girl walks over and puts her hand on Anna's injured shoulder.  
"Stop that!" Elsa shouts over her sisters' screaming.  
"Why?" The girl asks, taking her hand away.  
"If you want her to help you, I wouldn't suggest hurting her," Elsa answers.

Not knowing where anybody is, Anna quickly runs over to the door, through all the people. Elsa quickly follows.  
"She'll never escape," Someone laughs.

Anna looks out the window and can see Rapunzel, Merida, and Arlana running past the building.  
Anna kicks the door a few times. "Help!"

Elsa walks through the wall and over to her friends. Though, they just walk through her.  
"Anna needs your help," She says, walking backwards in front of her friends.  
Though they still can't hear her.  
Elsa sighs then picks up a large rock, dropping it in front of Rapunzel. The girls quickly jump back.  
"Who's there?" Merida asks.  
"Nobody can hear me?" Elsa asks.  
Nobody answers.  
"Just checking," Elsa says.

Elsa kneels down on the ground and picks up a sharp rock. All 3 girls gasp when they see the rock floating.  
Elsa carves her name into the ground then stands up.  
"Elsa," Rapunzel says.  
"Here's an idea," Arlana says. She puts a piece of paper on the ground. Merida puts charcoal next to it.  
Elsa gets back on the ground and begins writing stuff down.  
"_Anna is locked in the asylum. There are a few hundred invisible people that want me dead, but need her to break the spell,_" Rapunzel reads out loud.  
"Can you hear us?" Merida asks.  
_Yes_  
"Okay. Let's go help Anna," Rapunzel says.

The 3 girls quickly run over to the building and once they get close, they can hear Anna screaming from inside.

Elsa walks over to the building and puts her hands on the walls. She can't get through.  
"Elsa, if you are still here, go through the window. It's thin enough," Arlana explains.  
Elsa quickly goes through the window and enters the room.  
"Elsa!" Anna calls.  
The invisible people hold Anna against the wall. Elsa can't see the people, but she can see Anna. And the sightings are mutual.  
"Elsa!" Anna calls louder.  
Elsa quickly runs over to her sister. "I can't see or feel them around here."  
"They're everywhere," Anna says. Elsa notices the pain in her sisters' voice, but can't remember why.  
"Rapunzel, Merida, and Arlana are outside," Elsa explains.  
"Open the door," Anna says, out of breath.  
"What's wrong?" Elsa asks concerned.  
Anna suddenly gasps for air.  
"Anna, what's going on?" Elsa asks.

The door quickly opens and everyone enters.  
"Who are they?" Someone asks.  
"Looks like… Rapunzel, Merida, Arlana, and Rose," A girl answers.  
"Amanda?" Arlana asks.  
"Damn, I shouldn't' have said anything," Amanda sighs.  
"Get rid of them!" Someone shouts.

All the invisible people grab everybody.  
Holding their arms and legs and keeping them off the ground.  
"Let us go!" Elsa shouts.  
"Where'd Elsa go?" Anna asks.  
"I don't know," Rapunzel answers. "We can't see or hear her."  
"I'm right here!" Elsa says.

The invisible people take everybody into a different room.  
"Punz, what's that?" Anna asks looking at a large, box shaped hole in the ground.  
"Looks like a cage," Rapunzel answers.  
"A cage you'll all die in," A voice answers.

Rapunzel, Merida, Arlana, Anna, and Elsa are thrown into the cage.

"This thing is so small," They all say, trying not to squish each other.  
A grate is put on top of the hole, then locked shut.

"Since you're all going to die, I suppose you can hear her," A voice says.  
"Why only hear?" Elsa asks.  
"We can't make you visible. Sorry," A kid says.  
"You can't leave us down here!" Merida says.  
"We can," A voice says.

All the invisible people quickly leave the room.  
"I wish you could hear me," Elsa says quietly.  
"Elsa? Where are you?" Anna asks.  
"Wait, you can hear me?" Elsa asks.  
"Yes," Everybody answers in unison.  
"Oh thank gosh," Elsa sighs of relief. "I know about this cage."  
"What happens?" Rapunzel asks.  
"It fills up with water. Normally bloody water," Elsa answers.  
"Why bloody water?" Anna asks confused.  
"It just… usually has blood in it. Don't ask why, because I won't tell you why," Elsa answers.  
"Okay, so how do we get out?" Anna asks.  
"Break the lock," Arlana answers.

Everybody quickly tries to break the lock.  
"Wait—shh," Elsa says. Everybody quickly quiets down and the sound of water is heard.  
"We have to get this lock broken now!" Merida says.

Elsa backs against the wall while everyone else tries to get the lock broken. Since nobody can see her, she kinda gets in the way.

"It won't move!" Arlana says.

The floor underneath them begins to crack.  
"Uh, guys," Elsa says, noticing the cracks in the stone.  
Nobody hears.  
"Um… Hello? The floor is breaking!" Elsa warns.  
Nobody hears.  
"Can you even hear me?" Elsa asks.  
Nobody hears.

Anna steps back when a sharp shooting pain goes through her shoulder. The floor under her boots begins to crack even more.  
"Anna!" Elsa warns.  
"Did Elsa escape?" Anna asks.  
"Elsa?" Rapunzel asks.  
"You can't hear me?" Elsa answers.  
"Maybe she did," Rapunzel answers.

The floor sinks and Anna falls through. "Anna!" Elsa quickly grabs her sisters' arms.  
The ground around them begins to break. "Anna!" Everybody else quickly grabs hole.  
Elsa breaks the lock with ice now that nobody is holding it.  
"She's still here," Anna says. "You have to go!"  
"What? We're not leaving you!" Rapunzel says.  
"Go! Please!" Anna insists.

Rapunzel kisses Anna's forehead then leaves the cage along with everybody else.  
Elsa grabs onto Anna before she falls. "Elsa?"  
"You can't hear me, can you?" Elsa asks.  
Anna doesn't answer.  
"Elsa let go," Anna says.  
"No!" Elsa nearly shouts.

Anna pulls her hand away from Elsa's grip.  
"I'm not letting you fall," Elsa says, looking into the blackness below her sister.  
"Anna, can't you climb back up?" Rapunzel asks. Her and the others are trying to hold back the water.  
"No. I think my shoulder is dislocated," Anna answers. "It hurts so much…"  
"How has she not fallen?" Arlana asks confused.  
"I think Elsa's there," Merida answers.  
"She is," Anna adds. "Elsa, please, let go."  
"I'm not letting go!" Elsa quickly says.  
"Can anybody hear her?" Arlana asks.  
"I can," Rapunzel answers.  
"Elsa, let go. If you don't then you might fall too!" Anna says.  
"Anna, I'm not letting go! Ever! I don't care if I fall. I'm not letting you fall!" Elsa says.  
"She said 'she's not letting go. She doesn't care if she falls, she's just not letting you fall'," Rapunzel explains.  
"Elsa, please," Anna nearly begs.

Elsa can't pull Anna up.

"Rapunzel, what do we do?" Elsa asks.  
"I don't know," Rapunzel answers.  
"Elsa, trust me. Just let go," Anna says.  
"Anna…" Elsa says.  
"Let go!" Anna repeats.  
"Why?" Rapunzel asks.  
"Just trust me!" Anna answers. "Tell her to let me go!"  
"I can't do that," Elsa says.  
"She said she can't let you go," Rapunzel says.  
"I don't want to make her," Anna says. "Elsa you have to trust me!"  
"I do trust you! But not when there's a long fall with it!" Elsa says.  
"She said she does trust you, but not when there's a long fall with it," Rapunzel says. "Anna, she won't let you go."  
"I'm sorry," Anna says.  
"What?" Elsa says.  
"Anna, what're you doing?" Rapunzel asks.

Anna tightly grabs Elsa's wrist. "Anna, don't!" Elsa says growing panicky.  
Anna's grip tightens, and in reflex, Elsa let's go of Anna's arm.  
Anna then grabs Elsa's other wrist tightly. "Anna, don't do this!" Elsa says.  
"Anna, stop!" Rapunzel says growing concerned.  
Anna's grip tightens again and Elsa let's go. "No!" She screams.  
Anna falls and quickly disappears into the dark.

Elsa holds her wrist, trying to hide the blood caused by Anna's nails.  
"She's gone," Arlana says shocked.  
"No," Elsa says. "She's not."

Elsa is suddenly visible again.  
"What?" Rapunzel asks. "What do you mean?"

Elsa slightly turns around and looks at her friends with tear stained cheeks. "Rapunzel, you're in charge."  
"What?" Rapunzel asks.

Elsa turns back around and leans forward, falling down the hole.  
"No!" Rapunzel screams.  
Everybody quickly surrounds the hole in the ground, though inside is completely dark.

* * *

Elsa falls and falls, but it doesn't seem to end. She looks down, but everything is dark. No lights are seen anywhere.  
The air gets thinner the farther she falls.  
"Anna!" Elsa calls.  
"Elsa!" Anna calls back.

Elsa flips so that she's falling head first, instead of feet first.  
The hole gets bigger as they fall, and the walls become dirt and roots.  
"Anna!" Elsa calls again, seeing her sister falling.  
"Elsa!" Anna reaches up, and Elsa reaches down. Both sisters grasp hands.  
"Why did you do that?!" Elsa asks.  
"You'll find out soon!" Anna answers.

A gust of wind knocks Elsa into the wall, and their hands let go. Elsa soon finds herself spinning out of control while falling.  
"The walls mess things up," Anna says, grabbing Elsa's hand and stopping her spinning.  
"Got that now," Elsa says dizzily.

Elsa grabs the back of Anna's dress and pulls her up, holding her close. "Do you know where this ends?" Elsa asks.  
"Nope. I just know it goes down and down," Anna answers.  
"So, we're going to be falling forever?" Elsa asks.  
"I hope not," Anna answers.

Something grabs Anna's waist and holds her against the wall. At the sudden stop, gravity pulls Elsa down, but she grabs onto Anna's dress, then leg.  
"The walls are alive?!" Elsa asks.  
A hand reaches out of the wall and tries to grab Elsa's dress. But luckily, it's too tight, so the persons fingers slip off.  
"What do we do?!" Anna asks.  
"I have no idea!" Elsa answers. Her hand slips down Anna's dress. She looks down for a second and can see the bottom of the hole.  
"Hold on!" Anna says, grabbing Elsa's arm.  
More arms come out of the wall and wrap around Anna. Holding her waist, around her shoulders, her head, and her legs.  
Elsa's hands slip further and she now holds onto the bottom of Anna's dress, and her ankle.

* * *

"I hear screaming," Rapunzel says worried.  
"That means they're alive," Merida reminds.  
Rapunzel sighs of relief but quickly grows worried again.

* * *

"Don't let go!" Anna yells growing panicky.  
Another arm reaches out of the wall and grabs Elsa's hair. In fear, Elsa screams and the hand let's go.  
Anna rarely hears Elsa scream, so hearing her scream, puts Anna into a slight panic.  
"What do we do?!" Anna asks again.

More arms reach out and grab Elsa's legs. She screams again as they pull.  
"Anna!" Elsa screams, trying to hold onto her sister.  
More arms hold Anna's hands against the wall. She's not nearly completely trapped.  
"Elsa!" Anna yells fearfully. Her heart drops when Elsa looks up at her. The tears, the panic, the fear—she's never seen Elsa more scared before.  
Elsa tries to kick the arms off, but they pull suddenly, and Elsa's hands slip off of her sister. Screaming, Elsa swings down before crashing into the wall upside-down.  
The hands hold onto her legs.  
Elsa puts her hands on the wall and looks down. She can see the bottom, but has no idea how far it is or what's there.

Anna remains with her back against the wall with a bunch of arms and hands holding her there. She's nearly completely covered in dirt and the arms/hands.  
Elsa hands upside down just a bit under Anna. She's facing the wall, though looking down. She still wears no shoes—even if she did, they probably would've fallen off—and her dress is still the short, white one. Though due to being upside down, it's fallen party off, revealing her legs, underwear, and stomach.

"What are these things?" Anna asks.  
"I don't know," Elsa answers, trying to put her dress back down properly. But it doesn't work.  
"What if we fall? Can you see the bottom?" Anna asks.  
"I can. But I can't tell if it's stone or water," Elsa answers.

The hands turn Elsa around so her back is against the wall. They then chain her ankles to the dirt and stone before disappearing.  
The other hands move Anna down next to Elsa and chain her the same way, though she's lucky enough that her dress doesn't fall.

"What do we do?" Elsa asks.  
"I don't know. But I hope we're not upside down for long," Anna answers.  
"Agreed."

* * *

"Should we send help down?" Rapunzel asks.  
"We don't even know if they're alive," Merida answers, not knowing what to do.  
"They are," Arlana says. "I can still sense Elsa's magic. She's alive."  
"Is Anna?" Rapunzel asks concerned.  
"I hope so," Arlana answers.

* * *

"Oh, this is awful," Anna sighs.  
"Not used to hanging upside down?" Elsa asks.  
"Not for this long and not after just having lunch," Anna answers.  
"Oh, right… lunch," Elsa says.  
"Don't think about food. It most likely won't end well," Anna says.  
"Agreed. Again," Elsa responds.

More hands appear out of the wall and grab the chains.  
"Wait, don't unlock them!" Elsa says.  
"We're going to fall," Anna says quietly, looking down into the darkness.  
Elsa doesn't respond. She doesn't want to lie by saying they won't, but she doesn't want to admit that they might.

More hands appear and hold Elsa's back, sitting her up before unchaining her ankles. The hands lie her down.  
"Elsa…" Anna says concerned.  
Elsa slightly looks down but quickly closes her eyes.  
Some sort of things that look like people made of dirt come out of the wall and move Elsa into the center of the hole.  
"Stop!" Anna shouts.  
Elsa opens her eyes quickly and at that moment, the people let go and Elsa falls screaming into the darkness.  
"No!" Anna screams. She quickly forces herself to sit up then breaks the chains, also falling down the hole.

The dirt people quickly disappear.

Anna sees the water nearly too late, then quickly gets her breath before splashing into the earth bound liquid.  
"Elsa!"

* * *

**Sorry it's 35,000+ words!  
Hope this makes up for the couple of weeks I didn't update. **

**Got more plans for another chapter.  
Let me know what you thought!**

**Thanks so much for reading! **

**-Annika**


	18. Fixing What's Broken

**Sorry that the last chapter was 34, 500 words. This one is nowhere near as long. Promise!**

**Hope you enjoy, and thank you for reading!**

* * *

Anna swims around under the water, screaming. She's badly hurt, and can't think straight.

After a few moments, she stops screaming and looks around. Anna quickly closes her eyes when she sees the water turning red from blood.  
Anna quickly swims to the surface, screaming once more. She quickly looks around and can see Elsa's hair flowing free in the water.  
Anna quickly swims over—holding back more screams of pain—and grabs the back of Elsa's dress. Anna pulls Elsa along with her, swimming over to the edge.  
With only one free hand, Anna does her best to lift Elsa up onto the land but eventually manages to get her sister mostly out of the water.  
After a few terrifying seconds, Elsa coughs. Though as soon as she moves, she also screams and stops moving completely. "Anna," She says through clenched teeth.  
"Yeah," Anna says breathlessly.  
Elsa sighs of relief when she hears her sisters' voice. Trying not to yell or scream, Elsa slowly turns around and faces the water, still lying on her stomach. Her and Anna hold hands and both put their heads down.  
"Are you hurt?" Elsa whispers.  
"Yes," Anna admits quietly.

Elsa slowly looks up and the water is quite bloody.  
"How?" Elsa asks, her teeth still pressing together tightly.  
"Bad," Anna answers.  
"Same," Elsa says, holding back tears. But the tears are for her sister—not herself.

The water is cold and so is the cave. There's only a few torches, but they're not making the place much brighter.  
Elsa notices Anna's breath is visible, meaning she's cold. Elsa forces herself to sit up, trying her best to ignore the pain, then puts her arms under Anna's. With both of them trying to hide the screams they're letting out, Elsa pulls Anna out of the water and they both fall over.  
"Guess you can only fall a few hundred feet into water without getting injured in books," Anna half-jokes.  
Elsa manages to crack a smile, that quickly disappears when she sees the injury on her little sisters' leg.  
"Anna, you're hurt really bad," Elsa warns.  
"I know," Anna says, trying not to look at her leg, knowing that will make it feel worse. "You are too."  
"Not that bad," Elsa lies.  
"Elsa, nobody screams like that for no reason," Anna says with misty eyes.  
"Don't worry about me," Elsa says.

Quite a few dirt people come out of the walls and walk towards the sisters.  
"Elsa…" Anna warns, looking at the people around them. Elsa doesn't respond but simply stares at the ground.  
"Elsa…" Anna repeats.

The people grab Elsa's arms, pulling them behind her back. She screams deeply as they pick her up and put her on a table, holding her arms and legs down.

Anna knows she can't stand and doesn't know what to do. In panic, Anna crawls over and grabs onto the table, pulling herself up so she can see what's going on.  
"Don't destroy us," A dirt girl whispers.  
"We're going to help."

A woman gently pulls Elsa's dress up then cleans the blood off her stomach.  
"What're you doing?" Anna asks.  
"Helping," The woman answers.

She picks up a needle and makes sure it's working.  
"No!" Elsa says quickly.  
"Cover her eyes," The woman says.  
Anna quickly covers Elsa's eyes.  
"Anna, please," Elsa nearly begs, trying to get away from the people.  
"She doesn't like needles?" The woman asks.  
"Hates them," Anna answers.  
"Why didn't you just say so?" The woman smiles. She quickly puts the needle down and Elsa relaxes.  
Anna takes her hand away and quickly wipes the tears and blood from Elsa's cheeks and eyes.  
"Does she drink stuff?" The woman asks.  
"Depends," Anna answers.  
"No," Elsa says. Anna realizes Elsa's voice is partly gone.  
"She lost her voice?" The woman asks.  
"Must be from the screaming," Anna answers.  
"We heard. Broke our hearts. That's why we're helping you. And we're sorry for letting you both fall," The woman explains.  
"Thank you," Anna says. She's slightly shocked that the people are not who she thought they were.  
"And you're injured as well," The woman says, looking at Anna's broken leg.  
"Yeah," Anna says, putting her dress down over the injury.  
"Don't hide it, sweetie. We can help you too," The woman explains.

She quickly gets out a basket then drinks a bottle of something.  
It turns her solid and human.

The woman has brown hair, so long it's just below her waist. Brown eyes, red lips, pale skin, a brown tee-shirt, and brown pants, along with no shoes.  
She's gorgeous.

"How can you help us?" Anna asks.  
"No magic," The woman answers. "I promise."  
"How'd you know we didn't like magic?" Elsa asks. Though, her voice is weak and broken.  
"I know everything," The woman answers.  
"Over exaggerated?" Anna asks confused.  
"No. I literally know everything. The future, the past, everything," The woman answers.  
"Whoa," Elsa says quietly.  
"Prove it," Anna says. She believes the woman, but being her, she needs proof.  
"Alright. Proof about what?" The woman asks.  
"Hmm… can I ask about the past?" Anna asks.  
"Of course," The woman answers.  
"Okay…" Anna says thinking. "What's my biggest secret?"  
"You really want me to answer that?" The woman asks.  
"Yes," Elsa answers.  
"Maybe…" Anna answers. "What do you think it is?"

The woman whispers in Anna's ear. "Don't tell Elsa," Anna quickly says.  
"Tell me what?" Elsa asks.  
"Nothing!" Anna quickly answers.

The woman quickly picks up the needle and gently puts it in Elsa's stomach when she isn't looking.  
The woman looks at Anna with a look that says 'distract her'.  
"Are you hiding something?" Elsa asks.  
"Maybe…" Anna answers.  
"What are you hiding?" Elsa asks.  
"Lots," Anna answers.  
"Anna…"  
"I'm not telling you," Anna says.  
"Why not?" Elsa asks.  
"You tell me your biggest secret!" Anna says.  
"Point taken…" Elsa says.

Elsa looks back at the woman and notices the needle. "Stop!" She shouts, once again trying to get away.  
"Hold her," The woman says. More people appear to hold the queen down.  
"What's going on?" Anna asks. "She doesn't like those things!"  
"I know," The woman says. "But we have to heal her."  
"What's wrong with her?" Anna asks.  
"Her back is injured. If not treated or healed, she could have serious consequences," The woman answers, taking out the needle.  
"Injured or broken?" Elsa asks, catching on quicker than Anna did.  
"Broken," The woman says. "Elsa, you are a very strong girl, by the way."  
"How?" Elsa asks.  
"You have a broken back, yet continued to try and help your sister before anything else," the woman answers. "That is beyond words amazing."  
"She's beyond words amazing," Anna says.  
"When you break your back or neck, don't you have major side-affects?" A person asks.  
"She does," The woman answers.  
"I do?" Elsa asks.  
"Move all your arms, legs, fingers, toes," The woman says.

Elsa puts her hands into fists then bends her arms. She moves her right leg properly, but can't move her left. And it hurts to try.  
"Paralysis?" Anna asks concerned.  
"Yes. Which is why we have to help her," The woman answers.

The woman takes another needle out of the bag and tests it.  
"No…" Elsa says with slight fear and misty eyes.  
"Don't think about it," Anna says.

The woman puts the tip of the needle on Elsa's stomach but stops when Elsa grabs her arm.  
"Elsa, she has too," Anna says, taking Elsa's hand away from the woman.  
"No!" Elsa says, once again trying to get away.  
"Just do it," Anna says, holding back tears.  
Both her and Elsa watch as the woman puts the needle in Elsa's stomach, just above her waist.  
"She lied," Anna begins. "It is a spell."  
"What?!" Elsa asks.  
"A healing spell," Anna answers.  
"No! No more magic!" Elsa says.

The woman removes the needle and gets another one. A bigger one.  
"No!" Elsa yells, lifting herself off the table and hurting her back even more.  
"Elsa," Anna says beginning to cry. She stands up on one leg, trying to ignore the pain of her other leg. Anna holds Elsa's hand and keeps her other arm across Elsa's chest, holding her down.  
"Stop!" Elsa yells, letting go of Anna's hand and trying to push her away.  
"Elsa please…" Anna says, holding Elsa's hand down to the table. Currently, Anna is stronger.  
The woman puts the other needle in and removes it in a few seconds.  
"Let go!" Elsa yells, knocking Anna backwards.

Anna yells in pain when she falls to the ground, and reaches for her leg.  
"Anna, I'm so sorry," Elsa says, rolling off the table and crawling to her sister.  
"You pushed me!" Anna says with anger. "And you knew I was hurt! And trying to help you!"  
"I know. I'm so sorry," Elsa says.  
Anna quickly hugs her sister close.  
"What?" Elsa says quietly, quite confused.  
"That was dumb and painful," Anna says.  
"I know," Elsa says.  
"But you went through with the healing. I'm too proud to stay mad," Anna explains.

Elsa sighs of relief and quickly hugs Anna a bit tighter.

"We have to help the child," A person says.  
"Child?" Elsa asks confused. "What child?"

The people gently and carefully pick up Anna and place her on the table.

"Is Anna a child?" Elsa asks confused.  
"She is," The woman says.  
"What does that make me? I'm only 3 years older," Elsa asks.  
"You, my dear, are a gift," The woman answers.  
"What?" Elsa asks.  
"She's not human," A person says. "Not with ice like that."  
"What?" Elsa repeats. Her heart skips a beat at those words. "What are you talking about?"  
"Ignore them, sweetie," The woman explains. "If you weren't human, you wouldn't have injuries like you do."  
"She's right, Elsa," Anna says, taking Elsa's hand. "You're 100% human and real."  
Elsa slightly smiles and kneels next to the table next to her sister.

All the dirt people disappear back into the walls, leaving Elsa and Anna alone with the woman.  
"Why don't they hold her down?" Elsa asks confused.  
"She's not afraid of needles," The woman answers. "And she can be held down by you and I. You are too strong for just a few people to hold down."  
"Anna's stronger than you think," Elsa smirks.  
"I guess we'll find out if something goes wrong," The woman says.

Anna takes a deep breath and quickly relaxes. Her leg has gone completely numb—but she's grateful for that. The pain was becoming too much to handle.

Elsa tightly holds Anna's hand and doesn't let go. "Are you sure about this?" She asks.  
"Yes," Anna snaps, breathlessly.  
Elsa's eyes slightly widen.  
"Sorry… That wasn't how I meant to say it," Anna adds.  
"No, it's okay. I understand," Elsa says.

The woman gets the needle and makes sure it works.  
"This is going to hurt," She warns.  
"That's not cliché…" Anna says.  
"I try to be honest," The woman responds. "Elsa, could you give me a hand?" She asks politely.  
"Uh… Sure," Elsa says, walking over to the woman, still holding Anna's hand.  
"Hold her leg down. But don't hurt her," The woman explains.

Elsa slowly let's go of Anna's hand. The woman slightly moves Anna's dress up, revealing her injured leg. Elsa quickly turns around and stares at the ground.  
"Oh, it's bad isn't it," Anna asks concerned.  
"Uh… Just—slightly," The woman lies, putting a cloth over Anna's eyes.  
"So, I can't see it?" Anna asks.  
"We'd rather not," The woman answers.  
"Fine," Anna sighs.  
"Elsa, I still need assistance," The woman says.  
"No, I can't," Elsa says, covering her mouth and still staring at the ground.  
"Elsa, how bad is it?" Anna asks.  
"Awful," Elsa answers.  
"If you want me to heal her, I need your help," The woman says, gently putting her hand on Elsa's shoulder. "Poor girl, you're shaking!"  
"Why?" Anna asks.  
"Don't worry, dear," The woman answers. She slowly steps in front of Elsa and cups her cheeks. "Elsa, listen for a second."

Elsa's eyes slowly look up, and meet with the woman's light brown eyes. "It's scary. I understand. But I need your help," The woman says.  
"Scary?!" Elsa nearly shouts.  
"Shh," The woman says calmly. "We'll fix it, okay?"  
"I can't look," Elsa admits.  
"You don't have to. You just have to hold her leg still so nothing goes wrong," The woman says.

She steps behind Elsa then gently puts a blindfold over her eyes. Elsa holds it in place while the woman ties it off. "Better?"  
"I guess," Elsa sighs quietly.

The woman turns Elsa around and near the table. Elsa puts her hands on the table then finds Anna's leg, accidentally touching her injury.  
"No, I'm not doing this!" Elsa says, quickly stepping back and wiping the blood on her dress.  
"Elsa, please," Anna says, taking the cloth off and putting it aside. She looks down at her leg and nearly screams. "Why can't I feel that?!"  
"We have to help quickly," The woman explains.  
"Why can't I feel that?!" Anna repeats.  
"Be glad you can't," The woman answers. "But I'm not sure why…"  
"Okay Elsa. I understand why you didn't want to look," Anna explains breathlessly.  
"Thanks," Elsa says quietly.

The woman carefully lies Anna down then puts Elsa's hands on both sides of the injury, making sure her hands don't touch any blood. "Just apply pressure," The woman says.  
"What if it hurts her?" Elsa asks concerned.  
"It won't. If she can't feel an injury like this, she won't feel your hands," The woman answers.

The woman picks up the needle and holds it above Anna's injury.  
"Wait, stop!" Anna says quickly. "Don't do that!"  
The woman sighs. "It must be done…"  
Before anything else can be said, the woman puts the needle into Anna's leg. Elsa pushes down, holding Anna's leg in place as she tries to kick away in reflex.

"Done," The woman says.  
"Doesn't look done," Anna says.  
"Give it time," The woman says. She puts a large cloth over the injury, and when she takes it off, the injury is gone.  
"Magic," Anna sighs. "I hate it… most of the time…"  
"Agreed," Elsa says.

"You're both completely healed," The woman says, putting the bag away.  
"How can we ever thank you?" Elsa asks, trying to untie the blindfold.  
"No need to thank me. That was my way of saying 'sorry for causing the injuries'," The woman answers.  
"Mind if I ask for help?" Elsa asks, giving up with the knot.  
"Of course, dear," The woman answers.  
"Do you have a name?" Anna asks, sitting up.  
"I do. I have thousands," The woman answers.  
"That's… odd," Elsa says.  
"I know. What do you want to call me?" The woman asks in general.  
"You remind me of a girl named…" Anna begins.  
"Faith," Elsa says.  
"Yes. Faith. Though, I was thinking Rachel…" Anna adds.  
"So, am I Rachel or Faith?" The woman asks.  
"What do you like best?" Elsa asks.  
"Yeah, it's your name," Anna adds.  
"Faith," The woman answers. "It's got a nice ring to it. But don't get me wrong, I like the name Rachel. But that's my sisters name."  
"You have a sister?" Anna asks.  
"I have quite a few sisters and brothers," The woman answers.  
"How many?" Elsa asks.  
"More than you can count," Faith answers.  
"Count me in," Rachel says, walking over to the girls and quickly turning human.

Rachel has brown hair down to her waist, light brown eyes, the same outfit as Faith, and is also just as gorgeous.

"Ah, Rachel. Meet Elsa and Anna," Faith says.  
"Elsa and Anna, eh? Sounds familiar," Rachel says, looking at both girls.  
"Queen and Princess," Faith says.  
"Ah, that makes sense," Rachel says. "Wait… Why are the Queen and Princess down here?"  
"Funny story…" Elsa says.  
"I kinda sorta fell down a hole and Elsa sorta kinda followed…" Anna explains.  
"Then our family sorta kinda dropped them," Faith adds.  
"And… We sorta kinda fell into the water?" Elsa adds, confused by the 'sorta kinda's'.  
"That sounds…. Sorta kinda fun," Rachel says.  
"Not really," Elsa says. "Is this blindfold ever going to come off?" She asks, tugging on it again.  
"Eventually," Faith answers, trying to untie the knot once again.

Rachel walks over and stands in front of Elsa, reaching behind her and untying the knot.  
"How did you do that?" Elsa asks.  
"I've got a habit of tying and untying things…" Rachel admits. "I'm Rachel, by the way. But you already know that."  
"I'm Elsa, though you already knew that," Elsa responds.  
"So, your sister—I'm guessing she's your sister and not your child—fell down a hole, so you followed?" Rachel asks.  
"Yes, she's my sister. And yeah, I followed…" Elsa answers.  
"Why?" Rachel asks.  
"Reasons. You'd understand if you knew us better," Elsa answers.  
"If Faith fell down a hole, I'd go get help. Not follow," Rachel laughs.  
"I do things differently," Elsa smirks.

Faith sits on the edge of the table. "Hate to cut the chit-chat, but these two are trapped hundreds of feet into the earth and we need to get them home."  
"Oh, right. They're not from around here," Rachel says.  
"From around where?" Anna asks, still sitting on the table.  
"Well, this is our kingdom," Rachel explains.  
"Home to our race," Faith adds.  
"So, everybody is made of dirt?" Elsa asks. "Oh boy… That sounded so rude. I'm sorry!"  
"No, it's fine," Faith smiles. "We are all made out of dirt. When we want to be, that is. Other times, we're human."  
"That's so cool!" Anna says.

Faith hops off the table and sits next to the water, looking down at her reflection.  
Elsa and Rachel talk a bit.  
Anna admires the kingdom—that she only just now noticed.

"The sun? I haven't seen the sun in centuries!" Rachel says.  
"Maybe when we get home, you could come and see," Elsa says.  
"Faith doesn't normally let me go into that world," Rachel says.  
"Well, if we're being real here; this is quite far into the world," Elsa half-jokes.  
"Point taken," Rachel laughs.

Someone swings a cloth over Anna's mouth and ties it tightly behind her head. Her hair gets tangled in the knot, though she doesn't seem to care.  
At the sound of her muffled screams, Everyone turns around.

Rachel grabs Elsa's arm and holds her back when she tries to run.  
"Bandits. They attack a lot. Don't mess with them and you won't get hurt," Rachel says. Though, she's clearly nervous.  
Elsa turns and looks at Rachel. "What do we do?" She asks.  
A bullet shoots right through Rachel's chest, nearly hitting Elsa as it flies past. The blood splatters onto the queen and she screams, quickly grabbing Rachel as she falls.  
"No!" Faith screams.

Elsa goes into shock, slowly getting onto the ground, still holding Rachel.

Faith runs over to get Anna, knowing that these bandits have proven dangerous.  
"Don't help me," Anna says. "Help your family!"  
"My family is gone," Faith says, helping Anna off the table and away from the bandits.

A tear rolls down Elsa's cheek and she looks around ahead of her, nearly emotionless. She slowly looks down at Rachel and closes her eyes gently.  
"Elsa!" Anna calls, quickly running over to her sister. "Elsa," Anna slides on the dirt, coming to a stop inches away. She gasps and puts her hand over her mouth when she sees Rachel. "She's…"  
"Gone," Faith says. "You two need to get to safety now." Faith holds back the pain and horror of losing her sister, and remains capable so she can save the royals that suddenly showed up.  
Faith and Anna help Elsa stand up then Faith tells Anna where to go.  
"Come on," Anna says, dragging Elsa along with her. The shock slowly disappears, helping Elsa focus on what's actually going on.  
"Watch out!" Faith warns, noticing someone pointing a highly powered rifle at both siblings.  
Anna and Elsa turn around quickly before ducking down just as the bullets fly past them.  
"Counting my life's; 1," Anna says to herself.  
"2," Someone says, pointing a rifle at Anna's head.

Elsa quickly knocks the guy aside and the rifle falls out of his hand. Elsa picks up the gun and loads it. "Let's go!" She quickly nudges Anna down the path.  
Both siblings quickly run, heading towards Faith.  
"Go down here and keep going. You'll find the portal out of here," Faith explains as Elsa and Anna arrive.  
"You know how to use that?" Faith asks.  
"Mostly," Elsa answers.  
"How?" Anna asks.  
"Doesn't matter," Faith answers. "Get to safety."  
"Thank you for helping," Elsa says, quickly hugging the girl goodbye.  
"Sorry about Rachel," Anna says sadly, hugging the girl goodbye.  
"Thank you," Faith says. "Take care."  
"We will," Both girls say in unison.

Quite a few bullets shoot at the girls. All of them scream and put their arms around their heads, slightly ducking.  
When the shooting stops, nobody moves. Anna hesitantly opens her eyes and looks around, putting her arms down when she realizes she's not injured. "Elsa? Faith?"  
"I'm okay," Faith says, quickly standing up. "Hurry! Go!"

Anna puts her hand on Elsa's shoulder and Elsa slowly turns around. Anna nearly screams before quickly wrapping her arms around her sister and catching her before she falls.  
"She'll be okay! But you have to go!" Faith assures her.

Anna hesitates for a moment before adrenalin takes over. She scoops up Elsa, then runs down the hallway as the doors close behind her.  
Not even thinking about it, Anna continues to carry Elsa for quite some time before the adrenalin wears off and Elsa grows to heavy to carry.

Anna stops and puts Elsa down on the ground, harder then she was hoping. "Elsa," Anna says, out of breath. She quickly lies down next to her sister. "Elsa…" She repeats.  
Elsa slowly looks over at Anna, but says nothing.  
Anna quietly sighs of relief when Elsa acknowledges something.  
Elsa's eyes slowly close.  
"Elsa?" Anna quickly sits up and carefully watches Elsa's chest for breathing. She's breathing, and Anna sighs of relief, though this time, she sighs more gratefully.

Anna falls over once more, too tired to continue. Time passes (er, a few seconds) and Anna falls asleep.

* * *

"What do we do?" Arlana asks, pacing around the castle kitchen.  
"Continue on?" Amanda answers.  
"No," Rapunzel says. "Just—shut up, Amanda," She adds, annoyed.  
"We can't just forget about them down there," Arlana says.  
"Falling that far into the earth, landing on who knows what at the bottom—they most likely didn't survive," Amanda says.  
"No, they did," Arlana argues.  
"How the heck would you know?" Amanda asks.  
"Elsa's presence is still clear!" Arlana answers.  
"Arlana, she grew up here! Of course her presence is clear!" Amanda argues.  
"Not that presence, idiot! She's still alive!" Arlana argues.  
"You don't know that!" Amanda shouts.  
"Yes I do!" Arlana yells.  
"Shut up, both of you!" Rapunzel yells loudly, annoyed and frustrated at the siblings fighting.

Arlana and Amanda quickly sit down. They didn't expect to get yelled at, especially by Rapunzel.  
"If Arlana says Elsa's alive, then she's alive. Not to mention, we're in Arendelle right now. So if something happened to one or both of them, we'd know," Rapunzel explains, calmly and quieting down.  
"Punz is right," Merida agrees. "We'd know quickly if something happened."

Amanda sighs and slams her head down on the table. "So, I'm alone in this?"  
"Alone in what?" Arlana asks.  
"Not believing that they'll return home?" Amanda answers.  
"Maybe they will, maybe they won't. But I'm not giving up until I have proof of where they are," Arlana says.  
"I'm with Arlana here," Rapunzel agrees.  
"Same," Merida adds.  
"So, I am alone in this," Amanda sighs.  
"I'm guessing. Alone in what?" Kristoff asks, returning from work.

Rapunzel, Merida, and Arlana sigh heavily, all 3 sitting down at the table at the same time.  
"Welcome home, me," Kristoff says sarcastically. "What's up?"  
"Who's missing from the group right now?" Rapunzel sighs.  
"Anna and Elsa…" Kristoff answers.  
"Guess," Merida says.  
"Oh no… What happened?" Kristoff sighs.  
"Anna fell down some kind of hole thing and Elsa threw herself after and now we can't find them," Rapunzel answers.  
"Great," Kristoff sighs.  
"They're dead," Amanda says.  
"No, they're not!" Everybody says firmly.  
"Are you sure?" Rose asks. "I'm not saying they are, but how do we know they are alive?"  
"Well, we don't," Rapunzel answers.  
"But we have Faith," Merida says.

* * *

"Where's Faith?" Elsa asks weakly.  
"She told us to leave," Anna answers. "Why do you keep getting injured?"  
"Says the one who compound-fractured her leg," Elsa says.  
"Well, yes… But, You're always injured. No more coma's!" Anna responds.  
"The coma thing was strange… I don't think it wil—I'll stop there," Elsa says.  
"That was close…" Anna sighs.  
"Too close. Man, we've really got to watch what we say! Say the wrong thing and we could be cursed!" Elsa says.

Anna moves Elsa's hair aside and looks at the gunshot wound. "It's not that bad," Anna says. "I can see the bullet."  
"Then remove it," Elsa says.  
"What?! No!" Anna says.  
"Yes. It's not good to leave it in," Elsa says.

Anna hesitantly puts her hand above the wound before stopping. She quickly gets some water and washes the dirt off her hands, making sure they're somewhat clean.  
She then turns back to Elsa and puts her fingers gently on the wound.

Elsa flinches away.  
"I can't do this," Anna sighs, taking her hand away.  
"No, it's okay. I'm fine. Do it," Elsa says, trying to stay calm—though she's bracing for the pain.

Anna once again puts her fingers on the wound, clearing away some of the blood. She then uses her thumb and index finger, and forces them into the wound.  
Elsa grabs onto the wall and Anna's arm, tightly holding both while holding back sounds of pain.  
Anna grabs the bullet and pulls it out, throwing it aside.

Elsa quickly relaxes and takes quite a few deep breaths. "Not so hard, was it?" She asks breathlessly.  
"Nearly impossible," Anna answers, shivering while wiping the blood off her hands. She tears off some of her dress and ties it around Elsa's shoulder and under her arm.  
"Where do we go now?" Anna asks.  
"We find the Portal and get home," Elsa answers.

Anna helps Elsa stand, then the girls hobble down the dark hallways.  
"Let it—go…. Let—it go…" They sing (sort of) while stumbling down the hall. "Can't hold it—back.. ow, ow," Anna trips slightly, hurting Elsa's arm. "Sorry!" She says.  
"We're butchering this song," Elsa laughs.  
"Yeah…" Anna laughs

Elsa and Anna make it around the corner and find the portal—but it isn't activated.  
"What's this?" Anna asks, picking up a piece of paper. "That's not English."  
"Norwegian," Elsa answers. "It says that it needs something from each person."  
"Like what?" Anna asks.  
"Something with our DNA I'm guessing," Elsa answers.  
"Like blood?" Anna asks quietly.  
"Or hair or a limb—something with our DNA," Elsa answers.  
"Well, I don't want any more injuries, I'd rather not lose any limbs, and I'd prefer to keep my hair," Anna says.

Elsa looks over to a table that has a knife, scissors, and a saw on it. "That's…. Disturbing…"

Elsa slowly stumbles over to the table and picks up the scissors.  
"How much do we have to cut off?" Anna asks, not wanting to cut her hair at all.  
"Well, we each cut it off so it's half-way down our backs, or one of us cuts a little and the other cuts a lot," Elsa answers. "Turn around."  
"Oh gees…" Anna says, turning around.

Elsa cuts about an inch off the ends of Anna's hair.  
"My first haircut. Or trim," Anna says, taking the hair. "So, this activates the portal?"  
"Yes," Elsa says, taking her hair down.  
"How much are you cutting?" Anna asks nervously.  
"How much it needs," Elsa answers.  
Anna doesn't respond.

Elsa begins chopping away at her extremely thick, long, platinum blonde hair. Anna catches it as it flies to the ground.  
"That short?!" Anna asks.  
"It's what will get us home," Elsa answers.  
Anna takes the scissors and Elsa looks at her with tear filled eyes. "It grows back," Anna says calmly.  
"Yeah, I know," Elsa sighs. "But my hair takes forever to grow."  
"Because it's so stupidly thick?" Anna asks.  
"Yes," Elsa answers.

Anna brushes Elsa's hair with her fingers before evening it out.  
"All done," Anna says, picking up the rest of Elsa's hair and handing it to her.  
"My gosh that's a lot of hair," Elsa says, shocked.  
"Now we can get home, at least," Anna says, clearly upset by Elsa's new haircut.

Though Anna's is only about an inch shorter, Elsa's hair falls half an inch below her shoulders.

Both girls put the hair into the box and it all quickly disappears. The portal is activated.

Elsa tucks her hair behind her ears, before helping Anna through the portal. Elsa quickly follows.

"It's like a long hallway," Anna says, looking at the walls.  
"That just goes on and on," Elsa says.  
"Maybe the portal didn't work?" Anna says.  
"It did. Maybe it's just delayed…"

The portal finally ends and the girls find themselves in Elsa's bedroom.  
"Why your room?" Anna asks, stepping out of the portal.  
"Yeah, why my room?" Elsa asks, sitting down then hopping onto the carpeted floor.

Elsa walks over and looks in the mirror, messing with the ends of her hair. "Damn," She says under her breath.  
"Why did you do that?" Anna asks, picking up Elsa's hair brush.  
"You didn't want your hair cut," Elsa answers.  
"Elsa, it's just hair. It's not terribly important to me," Anna says, brushing her sisters' hair.  
"I wish you had said that sooner," Elsa sighs. "But you're right. It's just hair and it grows back. So who cares?"

* * *

"I hear people upstairs," Rapunzel says.  
"Chicks got super hearing," Amanda laughs.

The group goes upstairs and follows the voices.

They open Elsa's bedroom door and step inside.

Anna and Elsa quickly turn around.  
"You're back!" Rapunzel says, quickly running over and hugging both her cousins. "And your hair is short…" She says, running her hand down Elsa's hair.  
"Yeah, that's a longer story," Elsa sighs.  
"I like it," Merida says.  
"Thanks," Elsa responds, quickly running over and hugging her friend.  
"I would cut my hair that short—but that wouldn't end well," Merida laughs.  
She manages to make Elsa smile and even slightly giggle.

"We've missed you," Arlana says, hugging Anna. "And Elsa."  
"We missing you too," Anna and Elsa says in unison.  
"That must be a sibling thing," Merida says. "They do it all the time."  
"It is a sibling thing," Both sisters say in unison. "Okay, stop now. Elsa/Anna!"

Everybody laughs and so do the sisters.  
"Issues," Elsa says.  
"What kinds of issues?" Anna asks concerned.  
"Well, This," Elsa says, holding up her see-through hand.  
"Oh no, not again!" Anna says frustrated. "We just fixed that!"  
"Guess we didn't," Merida sighs.  
"Good news is; I looked through it all and it said that there's no side-effects. You're just invisible," Arlana explains.  
"Not fun," Elsa sighs, completely disappearing.  
"Still seeing her dress," Rapunzel says.  
"That's going to be an issue…" Anna says. "If people see a floating dress—well, that won't end well…"  
"So, I can't wear anything?" Elsa asks.  
"Maybe? I don't know," Anna answers.

Elsa takes off the dress and puts it aside. She's completely un-see-able.  
"So she goes around wearing nothing?" Rapunzel asks.  
"I've got underwear," Elsa says. "But I'd rather have clothing just in case this spell wears off at some point."

"Good point…" Anna says.

Arlana casts a spell on one of Elsa's dresses, making it invisible.  
"Oh hey, cool!" Elsa says, taking the dress and quickly sliding it on.  
"So, what now?" Merida asks.  
"Oh shit," Elsa says.  
"What?" Anna asks. "And please stop with the language?"  
"Sorry," Elsa says. "Just uh… another issue."  
"What?" Rapunzel asks.  
"I'm little as well," Elsa answers.  
"Like, mini?" Anna asks.  
"A little…" Elsa answers.

Everybody heavily sighs and sits down.  
"So, she's invisible and tiny, yeah that's not dangerous at all!" Arlana says with sarcasm.  
"She'll just have to stay close to somebody," Rapunzel says.

Anna puts her hand flat on the ground and feels Elsa climb on.  
"This is strange…" Anna says. "I can't see her, but I can feel her tiny little feet on my hand."  
"This is interesting…" Elsa says.  
"This is insane," Rapunzel adds.  
"This is life," Merida laughs.

Anna slowly and carefully stands up, trying her best not to drop her tiny, invisible sister. "What do we do?" Anna asks.

Elsa climbs up Anna's arm, onto her shoulder, then slides down her chests, plunging into Anna's dress.  
Anna shrieks and steps back, crossing her arms. She quickly uncrosses them, knowing that she might hurt her sister.  
"Must you crawl around in my dress?" Anna asks.  
"I'm lost," Elsa answers.

Anna shrieks again and reaches into her bra, removing her sister. "I'm unhappy," She says.  
"Sorry. If it helps at all—it's too dark to see," Elsa says awkwardly.  
"Aaaaawkwaaard," Rapunzel says with long syllables.  
"Beyond Awkward," Anna adds.

* * *

"So, she's mini _and_ invisible. That sucks," Rapunzel says.  
"Sucks for Elsa," Merida laughs. "For us, it's hilarious."  
"Hey!" Elsa says.  
"It kinda is…" Anna says quietly, and smirking slightly.  
"Why don't you all get turned mini and invisible? I mean, Now I have to get my hair dealt with and I can't because, hey, look at that! I'm invisible!" Elsa says, clearly annoyed.  
"Yeah, how did your hair get cut so short anyway?" Rapunzel asks.  
"It's a long story," Elsa answers. "Maybe you'll know some other time."  
"Elsa's short hair is not our biggest issue," Anna says.  
"Anna's right. She's tiny and invisible—which could be dangerous—and handy…" Merida adds.  
"Handy?" Arlana asks.  
"Quite a bit," Merida answers.  
"If we need to get something, but can't because people are nearby, we have a mini, un-see-able person to fetch stuff," Rose adds.  
"That's right," Anna agrees.  
"Who said I agreed to any of this?" Elsa asks.  
"This is weird…" Arlana says. "We can hear her—but can't see her…"  
"Yeah, Elsa, where'd you go?" Anna asks.  
"Oh, nowhere," Elsa says. Though, it sounds as if she's climbing.  
"Elsa," Anna sighs.  
"Getting… Something—from the—drawer," Elsa says.  
"Which drawer?" Anna asks, standing up.

Elsa doesn't answer, as she's too busy climbing up the cupboards.

Anna runs her hands along the wooden doors before finding Elsa. "Hey!" Elsa says as Anna picks her up.  
"Maybe we should make her have something visible," Anna sighs.  
"Oh! I know a spell!" Arlana says.  
"No!" Everybody quickly says.  
"Oh, come on. It's safe! I promise," Arlana says.

Anna sits down on the counter and thinks for a second. "Off the counter," Elsa sighs.  
"Not yet," Anna says.  
Elsa slaps Anna's hand.  
"Hey!" Anna says.  
Elsa does it again.  
"Seriously, that tickles. Stop it," Anna teases.  
"I can make it hurt," Elsa says.  
"Yeah, alright, sure. And soon I'll fly," Anna mocks.  
"Is that a challenge, I hear?" Elsa asks.  
"Sure," Anna answers, still thinking about whether Arlana should do that spell or not.  
"I made it work last time," Elsa says.  
"No biting!" Anna quickly says.  
"Oh, really?" Elsa sighs. "Darn… Maybe this will be harder…"

Rapunzel and Merida sit down next to Rose and Arlana.  
"At least they're not fighting anymore," Rapunzel says quietly.  
"When did they fight?" Merida asks, also quietly.  
"Remember the argument? Elsa ticked at Anna for sending her to the asylum—even though it wasn't Anna's decision—then a bunch of stuff happened. Then Anna fell down that hole thing, but Elsa got hold of her—anyway, because Anna made Elsa let go, knowing that they would both fall, Elsa was not to happy with that," Rapunzel answers.  
"Elsa has been different lately," Arlana adds.  
"You've noticed that too?" Rapunzel asks.  
"Same," Merida says.  
"I'm completely lost here," Rose says.  
"That's okay. Lots has happened since we last saw you, too much to explain," Arlana responds.

"Arlana," Anna begins.  
Everybody quickly turns and faces the princess.  
"Do the spell."

Arlana quickly stands. "Okay," She says, hiding her excitement.  
"But," Anna says firmly. "If you mess anything up, hurt yourself or Elsa, or do that stupid black magic stuff, you'll never see the end of trouble."  
"Alright," Arlana says, understanding why Anna is mad at her still.

"Brr, they have some warming up to do," Rose says. "What the heck happened? Anna doesn't get mad at people!"  
"She does when you put Elsa in danger," Rapunzel begins. "Arlana gave Anna some really bad, black magic that then got spread to Elsa. The black magic took over Elsa's ice magic, and put her life in grave danger. The magic was controlled in the end, but Elsa got severely injured and traumatized," She answers.  
"Yikes," Rose says shocked. "Well, that explains why Anna is upset with her."  
"Upset is an understatement," Merida says.  
"I'd say… Friendship nearly gone completely," Rapunzel adds.  
"Oh, that bad?" Rose asks.  
"Considering Arlana knew that bad stuff could happen, and Elsa nearly lost her life—yes. That bad. Anna's not pleased—actually, she's furious about it, and hasn't talked to Arlana for quite some time. Except for the simple exchanges during conversations," Rapunzel answers.  
"Ouch," Rose says. "Well, I hope their friendship is healed soon. They used to be so close."  
"They were. So, maybe there is a chance. But who knows," Arlana adds.  
"They might make up," Elsa says, startling everybody.

They all jump back in their chairs. "Seriously?" Merida asks.  
"Yeah, seriously. I heard Anna's name," Elsa answers.  
"A few times," Rapunzel adds, leaning back onto the table.  
"I'm sure they'll make up," Elsa says.  
"You're not mad at Arlana?" Rose asks confused.  
"Yes, because I've never had dangerous issues with magic before," Elsa says sarcastically. "Guys, she messed up and sure some people got endangered or cursed or whatever, but it happens. Stuff happens. I know Anna will need more time to forgive her, but I hold no grudges. And you shouldn't either."  
"I now understand why Anna is inspired by you," Rapunzel says.

Elsa doesn't know how to respond. Anna's inspired by her? Since when and why?

"We're ready," Arlana says.  
"Wait—Anna's doing the spell as well?" Elsa asks. She doesn't seem to happy about Anna using the magic again.  
"I need someone else's help. Anna's the only one with enough power," Arlana says.  
"Yes. Enough power that she needs to get rid of," Elsa says.  
"Elsa, please. You will like this spell," Arlana insists.

Elsa hesitates for a moment before going over to the spell stuff. "What do I need to do?" She asks.  
"Lie down on the cloth and don't move," Arlana answers.  
"Why?" Elsa asks, lying down.  
"No reason," Arlana answers, avoiding Elsa's question.

Arlana opens a spell book and quickly reads over it. "Anna, you know what to do, right?" She asks.  
"Sort of," Anna answers.  
"Good enough," Arlana says.

She takes Anna's hands and gently holds them above Elsa.

Both teens whispers the spell quietly, barely heard. Their eyes close and they both quickly focus.  
Elsa doesn't have any good feelings about this. Not after what happened last time they tried to do a spell.

Elsa stares up at her friend and sisters' hands. It doesn't take long before she notices Anna's hands shaking.  
"Anna?" Elsa asks quietly with concern.  
"Shh," Arlana snaps.  
And at that, Elsa no longer has any trust for any of this. "Can we stop the spell?" She asks.  
"No," Arlana quickly answers. "It's already started."

Anna stops saying the words to the spell. "Anna, continue," Arlana says quietly.  
The shaky continues, and Anna's eyes snap open.  
"Arlana, I don't trust this," Rapunzel says, slowly standing up.  
"Quiet, Princess!" Arlana snaps. Her eyes quickly open. As soon as Elsa sees them black, she knows that the magic took over once more.  
"A simple spell! Simple! Not black magic!" Merida says.  
"It's not black magic," Arlana says. "It's my magic."  
"Stop the spell!" Elsa repeats.

Anna tries to pull her hands back, but Arlana doesn't let go.  
"Arlana, stop it!" Elsa shouts, grabbing onto their hands and pulling them apart.  
"Get off!" Arlana shouts.  
"Stop the spell!" Elsa shouts, pulling their hands away from each other.

Anna quickly stumbles backwards. "Rapunzel!" She cries, falling to the ground and holding her hands behind her back.  
"What's wrong?" Rapunzel asks, quickly getting on the floor next to her cousin.  
Anna looks up at her with black eyes. "Stop the magic!" She says, nearly crying.  
"Tie her hands," Elsa says.  
Rapunzel quickly ties Anna's hands behind her back, then holds her close. "Thank you," Anna sighs.  
"It's okay," Rapunzel says.  
"I want Arlana out of here until she has the magic under control," Anna says angrily, but quietly.  
"Okay. She'll be out soon," Rapunzel assures her.

"Arlana, stop the spell," Elsa says.  
"Spells finished," Arlana says. "And hopefully, so are you." In an instant, Arlana picks up the queen and throws her across the room. She then continues on with the magic.  
Merida quickly pushes all the spell stuff off the table and onto the floor, breaking a lot of it.  
Arlana screams quite loudly. "Why?!" She yells.  
"This has gone too far!" Merida shouts.

Kristoff enters the room. "What's going on?" He asks concerned.  
"Get Elsa. Is she okay?" Anna asks.  
"Get her out of here!" Arlana warns, taking control again. "The magic—it's too strong. Punz, Anna, Elsa, and Amanda need to be far away. Not even Amanda. Just Punz, Anna and Elsa."  
"What's going on?" Anna asks.  
"I just told you. It's the magic. Amanda's causing it," Arlana answers.

Rapunzel quickly helps Anna stand then leads her out of the room.  
Kristoff locates Elsa and carefully picks her up, taking her out of the castle. She's visible again, but still tiny.  
Merida and Rose stay in the room with Arlana.

"Merida, please, don't let me hurt anybody," Arlana says, nearly crying.  
"Too late for that," Merida says. "You hurt Anna and badly hurt Elsa."  
"I didn't mean too," Arlana explains.  
"I know," Merida says.

Rose comes up behind Arlana and hits her head, knocking her unconscious. Merida catches the redhead before she falls.  
"And I didn't mean to do that," Rose says sarcastically.  
"I think I like you, Rose," Merida says.  
"You too, Merida," Rose responds.  
"Friends?" Merida asks.  
"Or best friends," Rose answers.

Both girls remove Arlana from the room, securing her in a magic-proof cage.

* * *

"Rapunzel, it's still in me," Anna says, clearly terrified.  
"I know. It's okay. You're okay too," Rapunzel assures her, still holding Anna close.

Rapunzel sits on Anna's bed, holding her cousin in her arms. Anna's hands are tied in front of her instead of behind.  
"It's not okay! This magic it's—awful," Anna says. "The power, the fear, the… the-the pain!"  
"It'll go away soon," Rapunzel says calmly.  
"No! It's eternal! It's everywhere!" Anna says, beginning to cry. "Everybody…"  
"Shh," Rapunzel says, nearly crying herself.  
She holds Anna closer, and the princess quickly breaks into tears.

* * *

Kristoff finds Sven and leaves Arendelle as Amanda chases after them.  
"Wait up!" Olaf calls, grabbing onto Sven's tail and swinging up, sitting behind Kristoff. "Why are we running?"  
"Elsa's in danger," Kristoff answers.  
"Shouldn't we go back to Arendelle then?" Olaf asks confused.

Kristoff holds Elsa in his hand then hands her back to Olaf. "Don't drop her," He says.  
Olaf carefully takes Elsa into his arms. "Elsa?"  
Elsa slightly opens her eyes. "Olaf."  
"What happened? Why is she so little?" Olaf asks, slightly giggling.  
"Just a spell. This isn't the first time she's been little," Kristoff answers.  
"Is she hurt? She looks hurt," Olaf says with concern.  
"She is," Kristoff says. "Which is another reason why we have to get her to safety."  
"What about Anna?" Olaf asks.

Right. Anna. Kristoff's thoughts were of Elsa and not his fiancé. "She's alright I hope. Rapunzel took her in the opposite direction."  
"Did you forget?" Olaf asks.  
"No. She told me to get Elsa and make sure she was okay. Then Arlana told us to run. By the time I turned around, Rapunzel and Anna were leaving the room," Kristoff answers. "But I could never forget her."

* * *

"What—where am I?" Arlana asks, sitting up.  
"Not in Arendelle," Merida answers.

Arlana looks up and can see the bars of a cage, along with Merida standing outside the cage, holding her loaded bow.  
"We're almost there," Rose says.  
"…Almost where?" Arlana asks.

Nobody answers.

* * *

Sven rides through the woods, finally coming across the barn near _Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna._  
Kristoff, Olaf and Sven quickly rush inside, trying to keep Elsa hidden from Oaken.

Olaf puts Elsa down on the wooden floor and sits next to her.  
Kristoff locks the barn, then quickly lights a few torches before going over to see if Elsa is okay.

* * *

"No! NO!" Anna screams. Rapunzel keeps her arms tightly around Anna, holding her to the ground. "It's okay," She says calmly.  
"Please, Rapunzel," Anna says, on the verge of crying.  
"You're okay," Rapunzel assures her. "I won't let you hurt anybody. I promise."  
"Please…" Anna whispers, finally calming down.

Rapunzel turns Anna around and pulls her into a hug.

* * *

"How is she?" Kristoff asks.  
"Not great," Elsa answers weakly.  
"You're awake!" Olaf says excitedly.  
"Barely," Elsa whispers.  
"What happened?" Kristoff asks.  
"Arlana and—the magic is what happened," Elsa answers, coughing in the middle.  
"How badly are you hurt?" Olaf asks worried.  
Elsa rolls onto her back instead of her side and sighs. "…Not too bad," She says.  
"You sound and look hurt. Badly hurt," Kristoff says with concern.  
"I wouldn't lie," Elsa says.  
"But," Kristoff sighs. "You have."

Yeah, she has. And she knows she has. To Anna, to Rapunzel, to Merida, to everybody. She doesn't admit when she's hurt. Not because she doesn't want people to think her weak, but because she doesn't want people to stress or worry about her health when they have bigger issues to deal with.

"I know," Elsa sighs.  
"You know?" Kristoff asks confused.  
"Yes. I know. I've lied to everybody about my health or my problems," Elsa answers.  
"But why?" Olaf asks.  
"People shouldn't be worrying about me," Elsa answers. "Not when others' are in danger."  
"Now I see another thing that her and Anna have in common," Kristoff says. "Always thinking of others' before themselves."

Elsa slightly smiles at the sound of her sisters' name. _Anna…_ _Anna! Where is Anna? Is she okay?_  
"Where's Anna?" Elsa asks. "I don't remember!"  
"What do you mean?" Olaf asks.  
"I mean; The last thing I remember is flying across the room before hitting the wall and floor. Now we're here. Where's Anna?" Elsa answers and asks.  
"That would explain why she was unconscious," Olaf says.  
"I was unconscious?" Elsa asks.  
"For quite a while," Kristoff answers. "We got worried."  
"Maybe she hit her head," Olaf says.  
"Guys!" Elsa interrupts loudly.

Everybody quickly turns and looks at her.  
"Look, this is why I never tell anybody about me being injured or what happened. Right now, we need to figure out if Anna is okay," Elsa explains.  
"But what if you're not okay," Olaf says concerned.  
"Olaf, you and I both know that you're more worried about Anna then you are me," Elsa says, sitting up. "So let's go and help Anna, because we're _all_ worrying and concerned about her more."  
"Would I be a terrible person if I said that's true?" Kristoff asks.  
"No. And considering you have saved Anna's life and my life numerous times, you are not a terrible person," Elsa answers, standing up.

Sven pushes his cold, dry nose into Elsa, knocking her forward and she falls over. Sven quickly smiles and using his lips, picks Elsa up by her legs and jumps around with Elsa yelling at him to drop her.  
"Sven, put her down," Kristoff laughs.  
"Not funny, Kristoff!" Elsa says.

Sven let's go, throwing Elsa onto the hay. "I am so done with animals," She sighs, standing up and brushing the hay off.

"Elsa?" Kristoff asks.  
"I'm here," Elsa answers.  
"Good. You landed on the other side of the hay. Where are you?" Kristoff asks.

Elsa looks around. She's normal sized again.  
"Look who grew again," Olaf says happily.  
"Look who has no clothes," Elsa says, quickly crossing her arms.

Kristoff quickly turns around. "I'll go get something from the Trading Post," he says.  
"Please," Elsa says.

Kristoff quickly leaves the barn and runs to the shop.

* * *

"Is it gone?" Rapunzel asks.  
"It's gone," Anna says gratefully. "No more magic."

Rapunzel unties Anna's hands and both cousins quickly hug.

* * *

"The magic. It's gone," Arlana says.

Merida and Rose quickly check her over with a magic detector. It's gone.

All black magic has been cleared, and all spells were broken.

Merida and Rose unlock the cage, releasing Arlana.  
"Where are we going?" Arlana asks.  
"Somewhere that can help teach you how to control your magic," Merida answers.  
"For real?" Arlana asks. She seems happy about this.  
"Yes," Rose answers.

* * *

"Sorry, but we're fresh out," Oaken says.  
"Oh, great," Kristoff sighs.

He turns around and goes back to the barn. "Bad news," He says.  
"How bad?" Elsa asks. She's now sitting with her back against a wooden support beam, with her knees to her chest, and curled into the smallest ball she could get herself into.  
"They have no more dresses, or clothes of any kind," Kristoff answers.

Elsa sighs and leans her head back against the wood. "So, what do we do?" She asks.  
"What's the problem?" Olaf asks, climbing over the hay. "Oh, hey! Elsa's normal again!"  
"Olaf, I'd really rather you not be back here right now," Elsa says.  
"Not like I can see anything. You worry too much," Olaf says, sitting down.  
"Any ideas?" Kristoff asks.  
"I stay here until clothes magically grow out of nowhere," Elsa answers with slight sarcasm.

Kristoff looks around the barn. "Found your mini dress," He says, taking the dress off of the hay. "What are you wearing right now?"  
"Uh…"  
"Anything?" Kristoff asks.  
"Underwear. That's it," Elsa answers.  
"That's it?" Kristoff asks, really not wanting that to be the correct answer.  
"Yup. No dress, no bra, nothing," Elsa sighs.  
"Great," Kristoff sighs. "Why didn't the cloths grow when you did?"  
"Everything comes with a price," Elsa answers.  
"Why not make a new outfit out of ice?" Olaf asks.  
"It's not that simple, Olaf," Elsa answers.  
"But you made that dress," Olaf says.  
"Yes, but I was standing up and it was simple," Elsa explains.  
"Then stand up," Olaf says, pulling Elsa to her feet.  
"Olaf!" Elsa and Kristoff say.

Kristoff quickly turns around again.  
"Can I have my other arm back please?" Elsa asks.  
"Why?" Olaf asks.  
"Reasons," Elsa answers, pulling her arm back and crossing it over her chest.

Sven pulls on Kristoff's jacket.  
"What is it, buddy?" Kristoff asks.  
Sven does it again.  
"Put the jacket on Elsa," Olaf says.  
"Good idea," Kristoff says quickly.

Elsa slowly makes her way next to the support beam, but not quite into the light of the torches.  
"Where'd she go?" Olaf asks.  
"Here," Elsa answers.

Kristoff tightly closes his eyes and holds the jacket up.  
As quickly as possible, Elsa runs over and turns her back to Kristoff—who then puts the jacket on her shoulders. Elsa quickly puts her arms in the sleeves and holds the jacket closed.  
"Can I look now?" Kristoff asks.  
"Yes," Elsa answers. "Man, I hate this."  
"As much as I do?" Kristoff asks.  
"If not more," Elsa answers.  
"Awkward," Olaf says.

* * *

"So, Kristoff took Elsa then rode off with Sven to who knows where?" Anna asks.  
"Yes," Rapunzel answers.  
"Then we should find them," Anna says.  
"Found them," Rapunzel says, looking out the window.

Anna quickly rushes over, putting her hands on the window sill, and looks out the window.  
"Elsa's finally normal sized," Rapunzel says.  
"I hope she's alright," Anna says.

Both teens quickly run down the stairs and to the front doors of the castle, just as Elsa, Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven arrive.  
"Why are you wearing Kristoff's jacket?" Rapunzel asks, helping Elsa off of Sven.  
"Of course, everybody is going to ask," Kristoff sighs, also getting off. Him and Anna quickly hug each other.

Rapunzel quickly runs inside, and returns with a little baby. "This is Elza. She's Rose's sister."  
"Elza or Elsa?" Anna asks confused.  
"Elza, with a Z," Rapunzel answers.  
"That could get confusing," Elsa says.  
"What's confusing is; why are you wearing Kristoff's jacket?" Anna asks.  
"Funny story…" Kristoff begins.  
"Take off the jacket," Anna interrupts.  
"I'd really rather not…" Elsa says.  
"Take off the jacket," Anna says firmly.  
"Oh boy…" Kristoff says.

Elsa walks past Anna and inside the castle, entering the library.  
"Elsa, take off the jacket!" Anna says.  
"Why?" Elsa asks.  
"It shouldn't matter! Why are you wearing Kristoff's jacket?" Anna asks.  
"'Cause I lost my clothes!" Elsa answers.

Anna goes silent quite quickly. "Anna," Kristoff begins.  
"Why doesn't Elsa have any clothes?" Anna asks.  
"Did they—"  
"No!" Elsa quickly interrupts Amanda.  
"Anna, your fiancé and sister are a couple," Amanda says.  
"No!" Both Elsa and Kristoff yell.  
"Guys, what the heck is going on?" Anna asks.  
"Elsa grew big and her clothes didn't grow with her!" Kristoff quickly answers.  
"I don't believe that one bit," Amanda says.  
"Get out!" Elsa yells.

Amanda quickly turns and leaves.  
"Anna, Kristoff and I do not have anything going between us, okay?" Elsa says.  
"No, I believe you," Anna says. "Amanda's and idiot. So, you promise that that's the story?"  
"Promise," Elsa and Kristoff say in unison.  
"Alright, fine," Anna says.  
"Just fine?" Elsa asks.  
"Or great. You're choice. Either way, I believe you when you tell me something," Anna answers.

Rapunzel enters the room with Elza. "So, what's the ups?"  
"Elsa needs clothes," Kristoff says quickly. He turns and runs out of the room, upstairs and into Elsa's bedroom.  
"You can trust him," Rapunzel laughs. "Only girl he likes is Anna."  
"Watch it," Anna says, eyes narrow.

The door bursts open and Kristoff throws Elsa a dress. "What was that fo—"  
"Rapunzel's gone!" Kristoff interrupts.

Elsa quickly puts the dress on. "What do you mean Rapunzel's gone?" She asks.  
"I mean somebody came and took her!" Kristoff answers.

* * *

**A shorter chapter, because the last one was 34, 500 thousand words. Oops**

**Thanks to my friend JRD for writing most of the ending! **

**Thanks for the views, reviews, favorites and follows! It means a lot!  
(don't forget to write a review, letting me know what you thought of this chapter!)**

**Thanks a bunch for reading! Hope you enjoyed! **

**-Annika**


	19. What Exactly Is True Love?

"Where am I? What's going on?" Rapunzel asks, sitting up dizzily.  
"No questions," Says a hushed voice.  
"Who are you?" Rapunzel asks.  
"I said no questions!" The voice answers.  
"Why not?" Rapunzel asks.  
"Ugh, you're already annoying!" The girl says frustrated.

They slowly walk out of the darkness and take off the black hood, revealing herself as Eliza.

Rapunzel quickly backs away, against the wall. "What—"  
"Cool it, Blondie," Eliza interrupts, putting the hood next to Rapunzel. "In case you get cold," She says quietly.  
"Why are you being nice to me?" Rapunzel asks, putting the hooded cape on.  
"I just took you to lure Elsa and Anna here," Eliza answers.  
"_Queen_ Elsa and_ Princess_ Anna," Rapunzel corrects.  
"Sure," Eliza says. "Anyway, I have no intentions or hurting you in any way, so don't push your luck."  
"Why do you want them here?" Rapunzel asks.  
"I want to… Well, I need their help," Eliza answers.

Rapunzel gives her a look of confusion. Help?  
"Why?" Rapunzel asks.  
"We all know that Hans is… A total dick," Eliza begins, and Rapunzel already agrees. "Um.. On our 'wedding day', he ditched. But that isn't why I want revenge," She continues. Rapunzel gets a slight understanding now, at the word 'revenge'. "You see, this may come across as 'hard to believe', but a long time ago, Elsa and I were friends. That all changed when I started hanging around Hans, about 6 years ago," Eliza continues.  
"6 years ago?" Rapunzel asks shocked, counting in her head. "So, Elsa was…"  
"16," Eliza answers. "I was too. Anyway, I ditched her."  
"Why?" Rapunzel asks.  
"I wish I hadn't… But, I did because I found Hans to be better company," Eliza answers. "Elsa just wasn't my type anymore."  
"Your type?" Rapunzel asks confused.  
"Yeah, you know. We had different things that we liked, and different likings entirely," Eliza answers. "Then Hans did his little thing at the coronation, and that seemed to ruin everything. But being an idiot, I stayed with him. On our wedding day when he tried to kill me, I got the hint that he's a total fucking moron who needs to die screaming."

Rapunzel goes silent with wide eyes. "A total whating what?"  
"Sorry 'bout the language," Eliza says. "God, I hate this guy."  
"Why do you need Elsa and Anna's help?" Rapunzel asks.  
"Why don't you have to call them Queen and Princess?!" Eliza asks.  
"'Cause I'm family," Rapunzel answers.  
"You're related to the frost sisters?" Eliza asks.  
"The 'Frost Sisters'?" Rapunzel asks confused.  
"Or the Frost Queen with her sister thing. Whatever floats your boat," Eliza answers.  
"Okay… and yeah, I'm their cousin. Our mothers are—were sisters," Rapunzel answers.  
"Oh yeah.. Former Queen of Arendelle, Queen Amelia, died," Eliza says, remembering.  
"Let's not talk about that near them," Rapunzel says. "Or me."  
"You miss them?" Eliza asks.  
"Of course I miss them!" Rapunzel quickly answers.  
"Alright," Eliza says. "I'm sorry for you loss," She adds quietly.  
"You're not used to saying sorry, are you?" Rapunzel asks curiously.  
"Nope. Never said it. This is a first," Eliza answers. "Well… I've said it, just, this is the first time I've meant it."  
"Where do you come from?" Rapunzel asks.  
"Who knows. Grew up in the mountains with no family anywhere. Just me," Eliza answers.

Rapunzel makes a note of that.

* * *

"We should go look," Merida says, docking back at Arendelle.

Merida, Rose, and Arlana quickly leave the ship.  
"Is she safe?" Anna asks, hiding behind Elsa.  
"She's safe," Rose answers.  
"Well, welcome back to Arendelle, Arlana," Elsa says. "Your sister is a bitch."  
"I know," Arlana says.  
"Elsa," Anna says, glaring at her sister.  
"What?! It's true!" Elsa says.  
"A little.." Anna says quietly.

Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf quickly arrive back at the group. "Your Majesty, a letter came," Kristoff says, handing Elsa a letter.  
"Your Majesty?" Anna asks.

"Why'd he call her 'Your Majesty' instead of 'Elsa'?" Rose asks quietly.  
"He partly saw her naked," Anna whispers back.  
Rose, Arlana and Merida go wide eyed. "How?!"  
"Long story," Anna answers.

"We're not all going," Elsa says, folding up the letter.  
"Why not?" Anna asks.  
"Why are you dressed so warmly?" Rose asks.  
"Anna, you're coming with," Elsa answers. "Rose—Uh… Reasons."  
"Wait, why just me?" Anna asks.  
"What reasons?" Rose asks.  
"Okay," Elsa sighs. "Rose; there are some things in this world that you don't need to know," She says. Elsa then turns back to Anna. "The note says that if anybody other then you and I show up, Rapunzel's dead. Just you and I are going," She explains.  
"You can't go alone," Merida says with concern.  
"What if it's a trap?" Arlana asks.  
"Then it's a trap," Elsa says. "But I'm _not_ letting my cousin, and my best friend get killed because we made a stupid decision. Anna, let's go."

Elsa turns around and heads to the stables.  
"Best friend and cousin?" Rose asks.  
"Elsa and Rapunzel are really close," Anna answers.

Anna hugs her friends goodbye—though, kisses Kristoff—then catches up with her sister.

* * *

"Elsa, why are you dressed so warmly?" Anna asks, riding normally through the woods.  
"Not warmly," Elsa answers.  
"Oh, I get it. Lack of clothes got to you?" Anna asks.  
"No," Elsa answers. "Lack of clothes in front of Kristoff got to me."  
Anna tries to hide her giggling.  
"It's funny when I'm naked in front of your boyfriend?" Elsa asks.  
"Well, not really…" Anna answers. "It's just so awkward, that it's funny."  
"How would you feel if you were naked in front of Kristoff?" Elsa asks. "…wait… don't answer that please."  
Anna smirks.

* * *

"You're not _really_ going to kill me if they show up with friends, are you?" Rapunzel asks nervously.  
"Probably not. But, I make no promises that nobody will get hurt," Eliza answers. "Hey look, I see some royals."

Rapunzel quickly looks out the window and can see Elsa and Anna in the distance.  
"Where did they get those steeds?" Eliza asks in awe.  
"Gorgeous, aren't they?" Rapunzel asks.  
"They're so white!" Eliza says as an answer.  
"They're clean, taken care of, and adored by their owners," Rapunzel explains.

* * *

"Rapunzel!" Elsa calls, getting off her trusty steed. "Stay here, Snow," She says, petting the animal. "Shamrock can stay over there," She says, pointing to a tree.  
Anna quickly ties her trusty steed to the tree.

"Alright," Eliza says. "Play along."  
"What if you get… you know, frozen or something?" Rapunzel asks as Eliza turns her around and pulls her close.  
"Then, I suppose trouble will be started. I just hope that Elsa has control," Eliza answers, leading Rapunzel out of the room.

The front door opens and Eliza pushes Rapunzel out gently, then knocks her to her knees.  
"Queen, Princess," She says.  
Elsa and Anna quickly look over, aiming their weapons. (Elsa; her hands. Anna; her crossbow)  
"No need for that. Just listen," Eliza begins.

Neither sisters lower their hands.  
"Fine," Eliza sighs. "Do you want Hans taken care of? Or not?"  
Elsa's eyes narrow and she slightly lowers her hands.  
Anna does what Elsa told her, and keeps the bow aimed. _Never put down your weapon. That's when they attack._  
"What are you talking about?" Elsa asks, unsure.  
"I'm talking about getting revenge on Hans, even if that means killing him," Eliza answers, helping Rapunzel stand. "I just needed you too agree with it."  
Eliza let's go of Rapunzel, and shoos her back to her family.  
"Are you hurt?" Anna asks, examining her cousin.  
"No, I'm fine," Rapunzel answers, stepping behind Anna—who quickly aims her bow again.  
"Look, twinsies. I wouldn't take your cousin, take care of her, and give her back to you unharmed if I was lying. If I was lying or tricking you, I would have killed the girl, waited for you to arrive, then kill you as well. But, hey, look at that! She's alive, and I have no weapons," Eliza says annoyed.  
"Lower your bow," Elsa says.  
"What?" Anna asks, slightly lowering the bow.  
"Anna," Elsa says.

Anna quickly puts her bow down low, still holding it, and steps back a step.

"Does this mean you're accepting my offer?" Eliza asks.  
"Depends on the offer," Elsa answers, not lowering her hands.  
"The offer; is we take care of Hans once and for all," Eliza says.  
"Why the sudden change in heart?" Elsa asks.  
"Well, considering her tried to kill my old best friend numerous times, and her baby sis, I suppose it just makes sense to help the good people, or the 'heroes'. So, what do you say. Friends?" Eliza asks.

She's pretty convincing. Not acting sarcastic, or lying.  
"Old friend?" Anna asks.  
"They didn't need to know that," Elsa says to Eliza.  
"You two are friends?!" Anna asks.  
"_Were_," Elsa answers.  
"And you never told me this?! Elsa, this girl has tried to kill us so many times, and you never bothered to tell me that you know her!?" Anna nearly shouts.  
"What did I tell you about raising your voice to me?" Elsa asks with slightly anger.  
"Sorry, your Majesty," Anna says sarcastically.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Elsa asks, lowering her hands and turning to her sister.  
"Whatever you want it to mean, sense you supposedly rule everyone!" Anna answers angrily.  
"What is going on?" Rapunzel asks, shocked at the sisters fighting.  
"Apparently Elsa is Queen of everybody and everything," Anna answers.  
"I am not!" Elsa argues.  
"You act like it!" Anna shouts.  
"Oh, sure! Nice excuse, idiot!" Elsa shouts back.  
"I am not an idiot!" Anna argues. "Maybe you are!"  
"Yes, because I'm the one who married somebody I had just met! The same somebody who has tried to kill me numerous times, and kill you! Not that you care anyway!" Elsa shouts angrily.  
"Both of you, knock it off!" Rapunzel yells, noticing the hurt and anger between both sisters.

Both girls quickly quiet down.  
"What is with you? Since when do you two—of all people—fight?!" Rapunzel asks, shocked and confused. "Anna, Elsa doesn't have to tell you _everything_," She explains.  
"But—"  
"No buts," Rapunzel interrupts. "And Elsa…"  
Elsa narrows her eyes and glares at Rapunzel. "I may not be your boss, but maybe Anna's right. Maybe, sometimes you do act too… bossy or in charge," Rapunzel says, slightly nervously.  
Elsa sighs. "Yeah, you're right," She says.  
"Wait, what?" Anna and Rapunzel say at the same time.  
"Rapunzel's right, and Anna's right. I take charge too much. So, I'll stop. Anna can lead for a day or two," Elsa says. "I'm done."  
With that, Elsa lowers her hands and walks off, tossing her crown onto the ground.

"Queen of Arendelle or Queen of Drama," Hans laughs.  
"You are working with him!" Anna shouts, stepping back and untying the horses.  
"I am not!" Eliza shouts.  
"Why not baby?" Hans laughs.

Eliza kicks Hans, knocking him down. "Princess, please, can I come with?" Eliza asks.  
"Fine, get on," Anna says, helping Eliza onto Shamrock.  
Rapunzel picks up Elsa's crown and puts it into her pocket before getting onto Snow. "What do we do?" She asks.  
"I don't know," Anna answers.  
"Arendelle," Rapunzel says.

Both girls turn the steeds around, and head back to Arendelle—not passing Elsa.

* * *

Arriving home, Anna quickly goes up to her room, slamming the door behind her.

"What's going on?" Kristoff asks, putting away Rapunzel's cloak. "And what is she doing here?"  
Rapunzel sighs heavily. "Elsa and Anna got into quite the fight," She says.  
"Should've guessed. Elsa came home and seemed hurt and pissed," Kristoff says.  
"So, Elsa is here?" Rapunzel asks.  
Kristoff nods, and Rapunzel sighs of relief.  
"Why's she here?" Kristoff asks.  
"She wants us to kill Hans—and she wants to help," Rapunzel answers.  
"Welcome," Kristoff quickly says. "It'd be a pleasure getting rid of him."  
"You don't like Hans?" Eliza asks.  
"Hate him more than words can describe," Kristoff answers.  
"Maybe we should check on them," Rapunzel says, worried about her cousins.  
"Is that a good idea?" Eliza asks.  
"Who knows. Guess we'll find out. Eliza, wait here. Kristoff can check on Anna, I'll check on Elsa," Rapunzel answers.

Both Kristoff and Rapunzel go upstairs, leaving Eliza alone in the kitchen.

* * *

"Anna?" Kristoff asks, tapping on the door.  
"What," Anna says. Though her voice is muffled and depressed.

Kristoff opens the door and steps into the room, closing the door behind him. "Want to talk?" He asks.  
Anna doesn't answer. She just continues to cry.  
Kristoff walks over and sits on the bed. Anna lies on her stomach, face down on her pillow that is soaked with tears.  
"What happened?" Kristoff asks.  
"Ezla's mean," Anna says, though she's barely understood.  
"Elsa's mean?" Kristoff asks. "Did she do something?"  
"It waz my flt," Anna answers.

Kristoff grabs Anna's arms and flips her onto her back, and he holds her in his arms. "It was your fault?" He asks, cradling his fiancé.  
"I took it too far again," She says through tears.  
"I'm sure it'll get better," He assures her.

* * *

"Elsa?" Rapunzel asks, entering the room.  
"Leave me alone," Elsa says quietly. She also lies on her bed on her stomach, but she lies on the edge of the bed with one arm hanging off, and she's staring at the carpet.  
"You sure you don't want to talk?" Rapunzel asks, sitting on the bed next to her cousin.  
"Talk about what?" Elsa asks quietly.  
"Well, that fight you had with Anna," Rapunzel answers.

Elsa tightly closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. A few tears roll down her skin, and drop onto the carpet. _Anna._  
"I suppose I should tell you that; what was said between you two, wasn't your fault. There was a spell," Rapunzel says, gently putting her hand on Elsa's back.  
"What?" She asks, sitting up and not crying anymore.  
"The place we were at causes people to fight with the ones they love most," Rapunzel explains. "I checked through the spell books, because I know that you and Anna—especially you and Anna—don't fight like that."  
"Doesn't change how horrible I feel," Elsa says, lying back down.

Rapunzel tucks Elsa's hair behind her ears. "I know," She says.  
"Anna must hate me," Elsa says, nearly crying again.  
"I highly doubt that," Rapunzel says. "And if she does, she won't when she finds out the truth."

* * *

"Is there anything I can do?" Kristoff asks.

Anna has finally calmed down a bit, but is still a little hiccupy from crying. "Make time change."  
"If I could, I would," Kristoff says.  
"Go back in time before the fight," Anna says nearly crying again.  
"Shh, hey, it'll get better. I promise," Kristoff says gently, and holding Anna closer.  
"I want to apologize, but she probably doesn't want to see me," She says crying.  
"You two went 13 years without seeing each other. I'm sure it won't be long before you're best friends again," he assures her.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to come downstairs?" Rapunzel asks.

Elsa doesn't answer, and tries to make her crying silent as best she can.  
"Okay. Well, I'll check in on you later," Rapunzel says, before leaving the room.

As soon as she leaves, Elsa breaks down in tears, pulling her pillow over her face to muffle the cries.

The door opens and Rapunzel quickly runs back inside, pulling Elsa into a hug as she continues to cry.  
"Siblings fight," Rapunzel explains.  
"Not like that. The things I said… I can't take them back," Elsa cries.  
"No, you can't take things back. But you can try and make things better," Rapunzel says, hoping to calm down her cousin.  
"The name calling wasn't necessary," Elsa says, slightly calming down.  
"No, it wasn't," Rapunzel agrees. "You both said some things that are hurtful, but it also wasn't your fault."

Elsa slides down onto her knees and Rapunzel does the same, continuing to hug the queen.

* * *

"I hear her," Anna says, nearly crying again.

Kristoff listens and can hear Elsa crying in the distance.  
"She's as upset as you are," He says.  
"She… She is?" Anna asks, slightly shocked.  
"She's been crying since she got home. She came home a little before you did," Kristoff answers.  
"And she was crying?" Anna asks.  
"When she got home, it looked like she'd been crying the entire way home. But she tried to hide it from me, and quickly ran up to her room where I heard her… hitting something? And screaming and crying angrily and, well, sadly," Kristoff explains.

* * *

"You're hurt," Rapunzel says, noticing the blood on the carpet.  
"I'm fine," Elsa says, trying to stop crying.

Rapunzel takes Elsa's hands and grows concerned. "What did you do?!" She asks, quickly helping Elsa stand and leading her into the bathroom.  
"Nothing," Elsa answers.

Rapunzel quickly washes the blood off of the queens fingers and the back of her hands, revealing quite a few cuts.  
"Did you cut yourself?" She asks worried.  
"No," Elsa answers.  
"Then what happened?" Rapunzel asks.  
"I'm an idiot," Elsa answers. "Ouch!"  
"Sorry." Rapunzel wraps gauze around Elsa's injuries. "What happened?" She asks.  
"It's stupid," Elsa answers.

* * *

"Did she break something?" Anna asks.  
"I don't know. I just know she hit something quite hard," Kristoff answers.  
"Why would she do that?" Anna asks confused and concerned.  
"People make bad choices when they're mad, or scared, or stressed, remember?" Kristoff answers.

* * *

"Was that a good idea?" Rapunzel asks.  
"No. But it was at the time," Elsa answers.  
"Didn't it hurt?" Rapunzel asks.  
"Of course it hurt! I just.. hadn't thought of that at the time," Elsa answers.  
"Well, no we have to replace this," Rapunzel sighs.  
"We can do that," Elsa says.  
"Sense when do you hit things?" Rapunzel asks.  
"I don't," Elsa answers.

Rapunzel looks at her with confusion. "You hit the wall pretty hard. And the desk."  
"No, actually. The wall was quite a while ago, and it wasn't me who did it. The desk… well, yeah I did that. But—it's a long story," Elsa explains.  
"Not that long. So, tell me," Rapunzel says.  
"Fine," Elsa sighs. "I got home. Felt… scared and hurt and angry—well, furious actually. But more with myself then Anna. It kinda got overwhelming and I sorta hit the desk…"  
"People tend to do that… But, I wouldn't suggest doing it again. Because injuries and replacing things—well, not fun," Rapunzel says.

* * *

"Maybe we should go check on her," Anna says.  
"Are you sure?" Kristoff asks.  
"Yes," Anna answers.

The couple slowly leaves their room and walks down the hall.  
"I don't have a good feeling about this…" Merida says, catching up to her friends.  
"About what?" Anna asks.  
"About going to see her right now. Punz said she's pretty broken," Merida answers.  
"She'll be better after they make up," Kristoff explains.  
"He's right," Anna agrees.

The closer they get to Elsa's room, the more the bad feeling sets in.  
"Something isn't right…" Anna says.  
"What do you mean?" Kristoff asks confused.  
"I've got that feeling again," Anna answers.  
Worry spreads through all of them.

Anna knocks on Elsa's door a couple of times. "Elsa?"  
Nobody answers.  
"Maybe she went downstairs," Merida suggests.  
"I don't think so," Anna says, opening the door.  
"Or maybe she did?" Kristoff asks, looking at the empty room.  
"No," Anna answers, quickly running to Elsa's bed.  
"A note?" Merida asks confused.  
"No," Anna answers. She folds the note up and puts it into her pocket.  
"Then what?" Kristoff asks confused.  
"A ransom." Anna quickly runs past both friends and downstairs, entering the kitchen.

"Rapunzel, when did you last see Elsa?" Anna asks, growing concerned.  
"Not too long ago. Why?" Rapunzel asks.  
"We just went in to talk to her, and found a ransom note on her bed," Anna answers. Now she's quite concerned and scared.  
"That sucks, you know," Amanda says, not really caring. "First you fight with her, and before you can makeup, she disappears."  
"Weren't you told to leave?" Merida asks frustrated.  
"Who cares?" Amanda asks.  
"I care. Get out," Anna says firmly.  
"Make me!" Amanda challenges.

Anna grabs Amanda's arm quite tightly and pushes her outside before Amanda can do anything. "Fine," Anna says, closing and locking the castle doors.  
"What's the note say?" Rapunzel asks.  
"It says that 'they have Elsa and if we want her back alive, then we have to follow the clear instructions'," Anna says, reading the note.  
"Are you still mad at her?" Merida asks.  
"No. I was earlier, but if I was still mad, I wouldn't have gone to check on her," Anna answers. "We've had arguments and/or fights before, and _always_ make up within the hour."  
"Let's just… try to remain calm," Arlana says.  
"Calm?!" Rapunzel and Anna asks in unison.  
"Or relaxed. Your choice," Arlana says, putting her hands up in defense.  
"What are the instructions?" Rapunzel asks.  
"Simple. Don't tell anybody about the note, don't try and pull any tricks, and don't try and figure out who sent it," Anna answers, reading over the note once more.  
"Nobody seems to be in a panic here," Merida says confused.  
"Should we be?" Rapunzel asks. "This has happened so many times before…"  
"And we're worried and scared—but panic isn't necessary," Anna adds.  
"You people," Arlana scoffs.  
"Watch it. You can go outside with your sister if you continue," Anna says impatiently.  
"Somebody's moody," Arlana teases.  
"You would be too if you were me right now," Anna says. "First Rapunzel disappears, then Elsa and I fight, then Elsa disappears. I swear, Kristoff, we have got to move out of Norway at some point…"  
"And leave everything behind?" Kristoff asks.  
"Guys, bigger issues!" Rapunzel interrupts.  
"Oh, right…" Merida says. "So, what's the ransom? What do they want in return?"  
Anna quickly reads over the note once more. "Me."

* * *

"Seriously, where are we?" Elsa asks. Though, the words barely make sense due to the gag that covers her mouth.  
"I told you once, and I'll tell you again: Be quiet," A person says.  
Elsa sighs. "Can I at least get untied?" The words are still garbled, so it came across as "Can I at left get unfied."  
"Not yet," The person answers.  
"Why not?" Elsa asks, trying to untie the ropes around her wrists.

Something sharp and pinprick touches her throat. "Untie that rope and this is inserted," They threaten.  
Elsa lowers her hands and stops messing with the ropes.

* * *

"What? No! You can't go alone," Arlana says worried.  
"Arlana, I have too. They said in the note that I had to go alone!" Anna says.  
"You two fought?" Amanda says confused. "So, why are you trying to help her?"  
"Amanda, she's my sister. People fight, okay? It's not the end of the world!" Anna answers.  
"I still don't think you should go alone…" Arlana says.  
"You would go if Amanda was in danger," Anna says. "If I'm not back within 3 hours, come looking."  
"Are you sure this isn't… adrenalin? Or anger? Or fear talking? Are you making the logical decision?" Amanda asks.  
Anna sighs, mounting her trusty steed. "I'm fine. And no matter what is said between us, Elsa is still my sister and I still love her. I'm going to find her no matter what happens. Does everybody understand that?" She asks.  
Everybody except Amanda seems to understand.

Anna says goodbye to everybody before leaving Arendelle, thinking to herself.  
_What if Elsa is still mad? No, she can't be… Can she? It doesn't seem like her to be. And Rapunzel said she was pretty broken over the whole thing. I'm sure it'll be over soon… I hope. I mean, it wasn't even a huge fight. But for us, fighting is a rare thing—so, it's horrible when we do fight… I wish I could rewind time…_

* * *

"Sit up straight," The person says.

Elsa's sighs and sits up straighter. She's on her knees, with her hands behind her back, something tied so tightly around her mouth that she's biting down on it, and some sort of bag over her head so she can't see where they are.  
"Why?" She asks.  
"It's not a punishment if it's comfortable," The person laughs.  
_I know that laugh… that voice… the attitude…_

* * *

"Don't ditch me again," Anna says to the horse. "That was cold. Literally!"  
The horse rolls his eyes and Anna giggles slightly. "What do you think? Will she be mad still?"  
The horse seems to shake his head.  
"Good," Anna sighs. A small smile appears in her features.

* * *

"Why did you take me?" Elsa asks slowly so the words make sense.  
"Reasons that you'll find out later on," The person answers.

The door slowly opens due to the wind caused by the front door opening. "Are you here?" Anna calls, stepping inside and closing the door. "I came. Like you wanted."

"Don't move," The person says firmly. Elsa rolls her eyes and leans her head back slightly.

The person enters the room that Anna's in. "You came."  
"I did," Anna says. "So, Hans, where's my sister?"  
"You seem… unsure about all this," Hans says. "The fight still bothering you?"  
"What do you think," Anna sneers.  
"Ouch. That hurt," Hans says.  
"I'll ask one more time before things get ugly. Where, is, my, sister?" Anna asks.  
"Is that a threat from the small kid?" Hans laughs.  
Anna seems to ignore him.  
"It was, wasn't it?" Hans laughs.  
"Keep laughing. You'll get yourself there," Anna says.  
"Where?" Hans asks.

To Hans' surprise, Anna takes his legs out from under him, knocking him to the ground. She roll shim over and ties his hands behind his back. "Here," She says.  
"How did you—"  
"Remember Eliza?" Anna interrupts. "She taught me a few things."  
"You're too late anyway," Hans lies. "She's already dead."  
"No!" Elsa says from the other room.  
"Nice try," Anna says. She drags Hans over and locks him in the closet.

After finishing with Hans, Anna quickly rushes into the other room.  
"Elsa!" The redhead quickly takes the bag off Elsa's head and unties the cloth around her mouth.  
"What're you doing here?" Elsa asks. "And, thanks for saving me… again…"  
"Anytime, sis," Anna says, trying to untie Elsa's hands. "I can't get it," She sighs.  
"Don't worry about it. Let's go!"

Anna helps Elsa stand up and both girls leave the building. Shamrock follows behind.

"Look, Elsa, I'm really sorry about earlier. I didn't mean what I said and—"  
"Don't," Elsa interrupts.  
"What?" Anna asks confused.  
"Don't apologize," Elsa answers. "Rapunzel told me about that area. It's cursed or whatever, so you fight with the one you love most. The things that we said, weren't entirely true."  
"Entirely true?" Anna asks confused.  
Elsa tries to ignore that, but Anna repeats.  
"Some things were true—not saying what," Elsa answers.  
"Okay…" Anna says. "But I'm still really, _really_ sorry."  
"Me too," Elsa says.

Anna tries to hold back, but can't. She quickly pulls her sister into a hug, that last for quite some time.  
During the hug, Anna grabs a dagger and cuts the ropes that hold Elsa's hands. As soon as her arms are free, Elsa wraps them around Anna and holds her close.

* * *

"I can't believe you went on your own!" Rapunzel says, quickly hugging Anna.  
"I told you I had to," Anna says.

"I wish you would stop getting hurt and abducted," Merida says.  
"I wish the same," Elsa responds.

* * *

Everybody goes back to sleep in their own rooms, in their own beds.

* * *

"You're lying to me," Hans says.  
"No, I promise. I can get in there, get them separated, and get you your crown," A woman says.  
"And if you're lying, Karliah?" Hans asks.  
"It's _Kailia_. Karliah is my sister," Kailia says.  
"Right, Kailia. Alright, so… You'll get them separated then I'll get the crown?" Hans double checks.  
"Of course!" Kailia says. "I promise my life."

* * *

Elsa tosses and turns in bed, unable to sleep. The nightmares have returned.  
One dream ends, and Elsa quickly wakes up, covering her mouth when she nearly screams.  
She frantically looks around the room but sees nothing. She quiets down and lies back down again.  
"Dreams again?" a person asks.  
Elsa quickly sits up again and looks at the door. "Oh, Rapunzel…" She sighs, grateful that the person isn't someone else.  
"What about this time?" Rapunzel asks, leaning on the door frame.  
"How did you know I had a bad dream?" Elsa asks confused.  
"My bed is on the opposite side of the wall.. I kinda heard you scream and few times," Rapunzel answers.  
"Sorry," Elsa says.  
"Don't be. You can't help if dreams are bad," Rapunzel says. "What'd you dream about?"  
"Same as usual," Elsa sighs, lying back down.  
"How long has this been going on?" Rapunzel asks.  
"Since November 1845," Elsa answers.  
"Elsa, it's May of 1846 now! And these haven't ended?" Rapunzel asks concerned.  
"I know, it's bad. But there isn't really much I can do about it," Elsa says.  
"Um… Just, try and get some decent sleep. Come and tell me if you dream again," Rapunzel says.  
"Okay."

Rapunzel leaves the room, and Elsa quickly falls back asleep.

* * *

"Okay. So, when do we get started?" Hans asks.

Kailia paces for a second. "As soon as we can. Follow my lead and we'll get that crown.  
"And how do I believe you?" Hans asks.  
"Oh my gosh, would you stop asking that?! Do you trust me or not?" Kailia asks.  
"Fine. I trust you," Hans sighs.

* * *

Rapunzel's eyes snap open and she jumps out of bed, running next door and into Elsa's room.  
"What this time?" She asks, quickly sitting next to Elsa and putting her hands on the back of the queens' head. "Shh, stop screaming. You'll wake up the others."  
Elsa quickly hugs Rapunzel and stops screaming. "Rapunzel, I can't keep doing this," She says crying.  
"Have you told anybody about these dreams?" Rapunzel asks.  
Elsa slightly shakes her head.  
"Well, maybe if you talk about it, it will go away," Rapunzel says.  
"Or become reality," Elsa says, trying to calm down.  
"Elsa, if you—a grown woman—are waking up screaming every night, then we need to stop this," Rapunzel says concerned.  
"There is no way to stop it. I've tried for over 6 months to stop this, and it just won't go away," Elsa explains.  
"What should we do?" Rapunzel asks.  
"Ignore it," Elsa answers, lying back down again.  
"Okay," Rapunzel says, not agreeing with Elsa's decision.

Rapunzel stands and leaves the room, going back to bed.

* * *

Anna's eyes slowly open and she looks around. Though, she's not in bed—or even in her room… She looks around and notices a person walking around.  
Anna's vision is blurry, and she can't make out who the person is. They just come across as a black figure.  
"Sleep well?" The person asks.  
"What?" Anna asks, barely hearing the persons question. She puts her hand on her head and closes her eyes.  
"Dizzy? I can get rid of that," The woman says.

Anna suddenly isn't dizzy anymore, and her head doesn't hurt. "Who are you?" She asks.  
"You know me," The woman says, stepping out of the darkness.  
"Elsa?" Anna asks confused. "What's going on? Where are we?"  
"What does it matter?" The woman asks.  
"It matters a lot, actually… Sorry if it comes across as rude, but why was I unconscious and why are you acting so strange?!" Anna asks confused.  
"I'm not acting strange at all. You are, dear," The woman answers.  
"Dear? Elsa doesn't call me 'dear'…" Anna says confused.  
"I am Elsa," The woman says.  
"Okay… So, why are we here? What happened?" Anna asks confused.  
"We're still in the castle. Don't worry," The woman answers. "I woke up and saw you walking around the hallways—then you passed out. I didn't want to disturb Kristoff, so I brought you down here."  
Anna seems to believe the story, but she's still not 100% sure.  
"Weren't you going into town today?"  
"I wasn't planning on it…" Anna answers.  
"Maybe you should," The woman says. "Fresh air, see the sun."  
"It's fall… and cloudy," Anna says.  
"Oh, dear, it's Spring, not fall," The woman explains, playing with the end of her braid.  
"Elsa, are you sure you're alright?" Anna asks, concerned and still confused.  
"I'm perfect," The woman smirks.

* * *

Rapunzel walks into Elsa's room and opens the curtains.  
Elsa complains and rolls over, pulling the covers over her head.  
"Any more dreams last night?" Rapunzel asks.  
"Yes," Elsa answers, tossing the pillows aside and sitting up.  
"Are you sure you don't want to tell me about it?" Rapunzel asks, sitting on the bed.  
"Okay, fine," Elsa sighs. "…But what if it comes true?"  
"Did the last few things come true?" Rapunzel asks.

Elsa gives her a look that says "Yes".  
"Oh…" Rapunzel says. "What was the dream about?"  
"Well, we all started… fighting. Fighting to the point where we couldn't stand each other. Then when we were separated, some guy came and took us individually," Elsa explains.  
"And this caused you to wake up screaming?" Rapunzel asks confused.  
"I didn't finish," Elsa says. "While being held captive… we were all killed." She says that last part quite quietly.  
"Oh gees, that's harsh," Rapunzel says, shocked. "So, this might happen?"  
"I don't know," Elsa admits. "I hope not…"

* * *

"Why don't I walk you into town?" The woman asks.  
"No, that's fine. I may be out of line to say this, but maybe you should go back to bed for a minute. You're kinda freaking me out," Anna answers, backing against the wall.  
"Freaking you out?" The woman asks, smirking.  
"Quite a bit, actually," Anna answers. She ducks under the girls arms and runs to the door.  
"Anna, wait!" The woman calls. She grabs Anna's arm and pulls her back.  
"What?" Anna asks.  
"How am I freaking you out?" She asks.  
"You're not acting like yourself," Anna answers, taking her arm back.  
"How do you want me to act?" The woman asks.  
"Act like Elsa. Be yourself. I know you had some dreams last night, and maybe you're over tired… but please just—leave me alone," Anna answers. She quickly turns and flees the room.

Hans steps out of the closet and reverses the spell, making Kailia herself again.  
"It's fun being the queen," Kailia laughs.  
"Well, now we just need to get them fighting," Hans says.  
They both vanish.

* * *

"Rapunzel!" Anna calls. After checking Rapunzel's room, she goes to Elsa's room.  
"Elsa's—" She stops when she sees Elsa and Rapunzel looking at her confused. "Right here…" She finishes.  
"What's wrong?" Elsa asks.  
"How did you change so quickly?" Anna asks confused.  
"Change?" Elsa asks, looking at her nightgown. "I just got up."  
"You were dressed in the ice dress with your hair in a braid like 2 minutes ago," Anna says confused.  
"Maybe you were dreaming?" Rapunzel suggests.  
"No!" Anna quickly says. "She was—I mean, we were…" Anna stops. "Yeah, maybe you're right. Must've dosed off or something."  
"Well, let us know if you have any strange dreams. Nightmares returned for missy here, and we don't want you getting them too," Rapunzel says.  
"Sure," Anna says, turning and leaving the room.

* * *

"That was too easy," Kailia laughs. "So, who am I being next?"  
"Let's go for the Princess. Think you can manage that?" Hans asks.  
"Of course I can," Kailia answers.

* * *

Looking like Anna due to a spell, Kailia enters Elsa's bedroom, seconds after Rapunzel leaves.  
"Anna," Elsa says, surprised. She quickly stands. "What are you doing in here?"  
Kailia says nothing.  
"Are… you alright?" Elsa asks.  
"I'm fine," Kailia answers quietly.  
"Anna, you're kinda scaring me…" Elsa says, nervously stepping back.  
"Good," Kailia says.  
"Anna, what's going on?" Elsa asks, tripping over the carpet and falling backwards onto the floor.  
Kailia picks up Elsa's pillow. "Not much."

* * *

"Punz, could we go into town today?" Merida asks.  
"Sure," Rapunzel answers. "Anna, you wanna come?" The teen laughs, and Merida laughs along.  
"What?" Anna asks confused.  
"Oh, she said 'Anna, wanna'," Merida says.  
Anna smirks. "Thanks, guys. Love ya too," She says sarcastically.  
"I know. Punz makes some really bad Punz," Merida laughs.  
"Alright, stop it," Anna laughs. "These jokes are cleaver, but awful…"  
"You know you want to laugh harder and admit that they're funny!" Merida says.  
"Maybe…" Anna says.

* * *

Elsa's eyes slowly open and she looks around, quickly standing up.  
"Morning," Kailia says. "Sleep well?"

Elsa slightly jumps back when Kailia raises the back of her hand.  
"A little jumpy, are we?" Kailia asks.  
"What's wrong with you?" Elsa asks confused.  
"Nothing's wrong with me," Kailia answers. "Why do you ask?"  
"Did you knock me out with the pillow?" Elsa asks.  
"It's possible," Kailia answers.  
"Why the heck would you do that?!" Elsa nearly shouts.  
"Cool it, Blondie," Kailia says.  
"Cool it, Blondie?" Elsa repeats. "Did you just call me Blondie?" She asks confused.  
"I believe so," Kailia says.  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Elsa asks.  
"Why do you keep asking that?" Kailia asks annoyed.  
"Anna, you're acting really weird… and you knocked me unconscious…" Elsa answers, inching towards the door.  
"Now you're afraid of little sis?" Kailia asks, smirking.  
"No," Elsa quickly answers. "But… you're—not Anna…" With that, Elsa turns and leaves the room, quickly entering the kitchen.

"Where's An—never mind," Elsa says.  
"What's up?" Anna asks.  
"See, now this is weird!" Elsa says confused.  
"What is?" Anna asks, also confused.  
"You were just in the other room!" Elsa answers. "But, you were wearing the Winter gear that you wore last summer near the coronation time…"  
"And when I saw you earlier, you were wearing the ice dress," Anna says, getting on the same track.  
"So, somebody is making themselves look like them?" Rapunzel asks confused.  
"It's possible. I mean, we are in Arendelle and they seem to have a lot of enemy's," Merida answers.  
"Or they're both insane and we can move on with our lives," Amanda says.  
"Shut up," Arlana sighs.  
"What's her deal lately?" Elsa asks confused.  
"She's all…" Arlana stops suddenly and thinks. "…Sick?"  
"Yeah, okay," Anna says, rolling her eyes.

* * *

"Piece of cake," Hans smirks.  
"Not so much," Kailia says, switching back to her normal self.  
"What do you mean?" Hans asks.  
"I mean: Queen's got a brain, and she knows how to use it. She totally knew I wasn't the princess!" Kailia says.  
"Oh, I'm sure she doesn't suspect a thing," Hans says.  
"You don't understand," Kailia says. "This girl is smarter than you think!"  
"I know how smart she is!" Hans snaps. "Why do you think I went for the other chick and not her? She would've figured it out too quickly then the whole thing would've fallen apart."  
"You mean, more so than it did?" Kailia asks.  
"Watch it," Hans snaps. "Look, just—be the blonde girl and then the curly haired one and be done with it."

Kailia quickly makes herself look like Rapunzel. "Fine. I'll be back."

* * *

"Let's go into town for 2 hours, then we'll get started, okay? We've been working so hard with no fun at all," Anna says.  
"Oh, fine," Elsa says, putting her shoes on.

Anna, Elsa, Rapunzel, Merida, and Arlana head into town.

* * *

"Can I get this?" Anna asks, holding up a necklace.  
"Anna, you have 3 of those already," Elsa answers.  
"So, what if I lose one?" Anna asks.  
"Don't lose it and you won't have a problem," Elsa answers.

Anna puts the necklace back then continues on with the group.

Rapunzel stops to look at a few things, and Kailia takes this as an opportunity.  
Kailia sneaks into the group, taking Merida. Distracted by other things, nobody notices.

* * *

"Put me down!" Merida shouts. Kailia let's her down and she falls onto the ground.  
"What is your problem?!" Merida asks angrily.  
"No problem at all," Kailia answers.  
"Why did you take me? And why here?" Merida asks, fixing her dress.  
"Just, reasons," Kailia answers.  
The last thing Merida sees, is a cloth covering her eyes.

* * *

"Where'd Punz and Merida go?" Elsa asks, noticing her friends missing.  
"Maybe they went to look at stuff," Anna answers, looking through the fruits.

"Find anything worth buying?" Rapunzel asks, biting into an apple.  
"Found Punz," Elsa says.  
"Found me? Where did I go?" Rapunzel asks.  
"Have you seen Merida?" Anna asks.

"You're doomed!" Merida says angrily.  
"What?" The 3 girls as in unison.  
"Rapunzel," Merida says.  
"What'd I do?" Rapunzel asks.  
"What'd you do?!" Merida asks.  
"Merida, what happened?" Anna asks.  
"Stay out of it, Red," Merida says, though not rudely or angrily.  
"…Did I do something wrong?" Rapunzel asks, putting her apple into her pocket.  
"Just a bit," Merida answers.  
"Let's not lose our heads here," Elsa says.  
"I have no idea what's going on," Rapunzel says.  
"Are you telling the truth?" Merida asks.  
"Yes! I was with the group, then I went and got a snack. Where've you been?" Rapunzel asks.  
"Fighting with you near the fjords, because you took me then knocked me unconscious," Merida answers.

Everybody looks at each other with shock.  
"Same thing happened to me—just it was Elsa, not Rapunzel," Anna says.  
"Same for me—just Anna instead of Rapunzel," Elsa adds.  
"So, someone's playing a game?" Merida asks with slightly anger. "Sorry Punz, and sorry Red."  
"No problem," Rapunzel says. "But who would be doing this?"  
"A certain boy with a 4 letter name that starts with H," Anna says.  
"He-Who's-Name-Will-Not-Be-Mentioned?" Elsa asks.  
"Yes. Him," Anna answers.  
"That's 28 letters," Rapunzel says.  
"Fine, get all specific," Anna responds.  
"He's probably somewhere behind this," Elsa says. "Darn. 1 Friday where we have no issues. Just 1!" She says annoyed, heading back towards the castle.

* * *

"Okay, this hair is annoying," Kailia complains.  
"I can't remember the girls name," Hans says.  
"Meredith? Meridia? Mary?" Kailia says unsure.  
"Merida," Hans answers.

* * *

"Elsa," Kailia calls.

Elsa quickly turns around. "Oh, Merida. Hi. What's up?"  
Kailia circles around Elsa, not saying anything.  
"…Are you alright?" Elsa asks.  
"I'm Fine," Kailia answers quietly. "Who are you dating?"  
"Nobody…" Elsa answers confused at the question.  
"Why not?" Kailia asks, standing in front of the queen.  
"…Because I don't want a relationship…?" Elsa answers.  
"Are you telling the truth?" Kailia asks confused. "You don't have a girlfriend?"  
"A girlfriend?" Elsa asks surprised. "Why would I have a girlfriend?"  
"Since you're not interested in boys," Kailia answers.  
"I haven't found a boy I'm interested in. That doesn't mean I'm interested in girls," Elsa says. "Are you sure you're alright?"

Kailia walks off down the hall. "Let me know which _girl_ you choose." With that, she leaves the room.  
"What?" Elsa asks quietly and confused as to the conversation that just happened.  
"Hey Elsa," Anna says.

Elsa turns back around and finds her little sister.  
"You alright? You look a little… confused?" Anna says confused.  
"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm alright," Elsa answers. "Where's Merida?"  
"I heard the conversation," Anna says, ignoring Elsa's question.  
"You did?" Elsa asks.  
"I highly doubt that was Merida. The last time I saw her, she was in the library," Anna says.  
"So somebody is messing with us," Elsa says.  
"That would be my guess," Anna responds. "What she said," Anna begins as Elsa turns to walk away. Elsa turns back around. "Was it true?" Anna asks.  
"What true?" Elsa asks.  
"The whole girlfriend thing. Is it true?" Anna asks.  
"No," Elsa answers. "I just don't want a relationship right now." Then Elsa left the room.

* * *

"Nice!" Hans says.  
"She looked so confused!" Kailia laughs.  
"I had never thought of that idea. Where'd you come up with it?" Hans asks.  
"She just strikes me as one of those girls. So, the idea worked," Kailia answers.  
"Now all we need to do, is get them fighting," Hans smiles evilly.

* * *

"I swear, I had nothing to do with this," Merida says defending herself.  
"It was clearly you, Merida," Anna says.  
"But I wasn't there! I was with Punz in the library!" Merida explains. "Why would I taunt Elsa like that?"  
"No reason.. but, the girl was very clearly you. Promise you weren't there?" Anna says.  
"Ask Rapunzel. I was with her the whole time," Merida says.  
"She was," Rapunzel says, entering the room. "Elsa just told me the whole story—and I now officially believe; somebody is trying to make us feel bad about ourselves, or even unsure so that we're weak."  
"I think you may be right," Anna says.  
"Right about what?" Kailia asks.  
Everybody jumps when startled.  
"Elsa. Didn't see you there," Anna says.  
"Right about what?" Kailia asks again.  
"Oh, uh. Just, with everything that's been happening, we suspect that Hans may be behind all this. And that they're working on something to weaken us by telling us weird things," Rose badly explains.  
"We're working on it. I swear, when I get my hands on Hans, he is so dead," Anna says with slight anger.  
"2 things. 1; you keep your hands off Hans. He's mine. 2; you don't kill him," Kailia says.  
"He's yours?" Rapunzel asks confused.  
"2 Things," Anna begins. "1; that's not what I meant when I said 'get my hands on him'. And 2; he tried to kill us! Numerous times!"  
"And 3; He's Yours?!" Rapunzel asks dumbfounded.  
"What?" Anna asks confused.  
"She said Hans was hers!" Rapunzel says.  
"He is mine. You all stay away from him. Hurt him and you deal with me. Do you understand?" Kailia asks firmly.  
"You're joking, right?" Rose asks.  
"Do I look like I'm joking?" Kailia asks.  
"You and Hans are together?!" Anna asks, angry and slightly disgusted. Nope, slightly is an understatement.  
"That's right," Kailia says.  
"Elsa, this is not rational!" Merida says shocked.  
"What's not rational?" Kailia asks.  
"Dating this guy? After everything he's done? You're letting him back into the kingdom?!" Merida asks.

_Letting him back into the kingdom…_ "I had never thought of bringing him into the kingdom. But, thank you," Kailia smirks.

She turns and leaves the room, leaving everybody with a dumb look on their faces.

* * *

"I can't stop laughing! That was priceless!" Hans laughs.  
"That was fun!" Kailia laughs, sitting down. "What next?"  
"Next? Hm… I'll think then let you know," Hans winks.

* * *

"We've got to talk to her about this," Anna says, still shocked.  
"Well, things have been tense lately. Let's not get are blame and judgy," Kristoff says.  
"People make bad choices if they're mad, or scared, or stressed," Anna says quietly.  
"Well, if anything; Elsa's been incredibly stressed lately," Rapunzel adds.  
"But why would she go to Hans? Of all people," Rose says confused.  
"Maybe Hans went to her?" Anna suggests, trying to make sense of everything.

Arlana enters the room quickly and looking shocked.  
"What's wrong?" Merida asks.  
"Um, Anna, you know that Elsa and Hans have a thing going, right?" Arlana asks wide eyed.  
"Don't get me started," Anna sighs, putting her head down on the table.  
"Somebody could have told me before I found them 'making out'!" Arlana says loudly.

She quickly sits down at the table.  
"So now they're kissing too?" Rose sighs.  
"No. French kissing," Arlana sighs.

The kitchen door slowly opens and Elsa steps inside. "Oh boy, is it tense in here. What's going on?" She asks, getting a glass and forming snow and ice in it.

Everybody sits up and looks at the queen just as she takes a drink. She looks at everybody, before lowering the glass. "Is there something wrong?" She asks, confused.  
"We really need to talk," Anna says.  
"Uh-Oh, what happened?" Elsa asks.  
"Sit," Rapunzel says.

Nervously and hesitantly, Elsa sits down on her chair and faces her friends/family.  
"You guys are making me nervous…" She says.  
"And you're kinda scaring us," Rose says.  
"How so?" Elsa asks confused.  
"Well, we make some bad choices when things go wrong in life… but this?" Merida answers.  
"But what?" Elsa asks.  
"We're just kinda lost with the you-making-out-with-Hans," Anna answers.  
"The who-whatting-how-with-huh?" Elsa asks standing up again.  
"We're not blaming anyone here, right?" Arlana says. "Though, I would rather not see Elsa and Hans kissing. Ever! Ever again!"  
"I have not ever kissed Hans!" Elsa says firmly.  
"Elsa, I saw you two in the hall," Arlana explains.  
"Wasn't me! I've been in my room all day!" Elsa says.  
"I can't erase what I saw," Arlana sighs.  
"So you all believe this?" Elsa asks.  
"You told us that you and Hans had a thing going on," Anna answers.  
"What?!" Elsa asks. "I never said anything of the sort!"  
"You told us," Merida says.  
"Me and Hans are not and will never be anything to each other. He's nothing but an enemy—and that's an understatement." Elsa puts her cup down on the table and leaves the room, slamming the door.

Anna sighs. "Well, that went well."  
"Wait—Arlana saw them making out in the hallway?" Arlana asks.  
Everybody nods.  
"Of the castle," Arlana says.  
Everybody nods.  
"So, Hans is in the castle," Arlana says.  
Everybody quickly realizes then leaves the room.

"Elsa, wait up!" They call.

Elsa stops and turns around. "I really don't need more el—" Amanda quickly grabs her throat and holds her against the wall, cutting off her sentence.  
"Amanda, let's not kill my sister please," Anna says annoyed, pushing Amanda off.  
"What was that for?!" Elsa shouts.  
"Where's Hans?" Rose asks.  
"How should I know?" Elsa asks.  
"Elsa, drop the act. Where is he?" Arlana asks.  
"I have no idea!" Elsa answers.  
"You were the last person with him," Merida says.  
"I can't believe you're all teaming up on me!" Elsa says. "Why would I have any interest in Hans after what he did in this kingdom?"  
"That's what we want to know," Rose answers.

Anna, Rapunzel, and Kristoff remain silent.  
"This is ridiculous," Elsa sighs.  
"It really is," Amanda says. "Just tell us where Hans is hiding, and we'll be on our way."  
"And if I don't tell you?" Elsa asks.

Amanda strikes the queen, knocking her unconscious. Elsa ends up facing the wall, hitting her head quite hard against it."Then we'll do that."  
"Amanda!" Everybody shouts angrily.

Anna quickly catches Elsa before she falls. "I think she's telling the truth," She says quietly.  
"You actually believe her?" Amanda scoffs.  
"Anna, I saw them," Arlana says.  
"Maybe you saw somebody else," Anna says. "Elsa can't stand Hans."  
"The girl I saw was very clearly Elsa," Arlana explains.  
"What exactly did you see?" Anna asks.  
"I'd rather not say," Arlana answers.  
"Arlana, what did you see?" Anna repeats.  
"Fine. Hans and Elsa were in the hallway. She was dressed in the ice dress, he was dressed in some TSI outfit. They were deeply kissing and all over each other," Arlana quickly explains.  
"I don't think I needed to know that…" Rapunzel says.  
"I'm with you there," Anna agrees.  
"You asked, I answered," Arlana says.  
"Anna?" Elsa asks, waking up.  
"Are you okay?" Anna asks, concerned.  
"Yeah. Punz, go put Amanda in prison. She stays for 1 week, no chance of coming out," Elsa orders.  
"Yes, Queen Elsa," Rapunzel says. When given an order, that is how she and Anna must refer to her. Everybody else can say "Your Majesty".

Anna helps Elsa stand, then takes her into the other room.  
"Please believe me," Elsa says.  
"I do," Anna responds to Elsa's surprise.  
"You do?" Elsa asks.  
"Of course I do!" Anna quickly answers.  
"…Why…?" Elsa asks sounding unsure.  
"Why? Because of how stupid this all sounds!" Anna answers. "This entire situation is-is just—stupid!"  
"Kinda agree there…" Elsa adds.  
"We just need to find him and deal with him properly this time," Anna says.  
"How would that be?" Elsa asks.  
"Well, I don't know. You're the Queen, so you decide," Anna answers.  
Elsa sighs. "I am, aren't I… well, fine."  
"…Or we could all decide?" Anna suggests.  
"I don't know," Elsa says. "I'll think about it then let you know."

* * *

"Good luck with this one," Hans laughs.  
"I'll get it right. I promise," Kailia says. "What if she wakes up?"

Kailia and Hans look over at Arlana who lies unconscious on the floor.  
"She won't. We've got 3 hours. Get the job done, then return and everything will work," Hans assures her.  
"Perfect."

* * *

"Alright. We can believe her," Rose sighs.  
"That's cold," Elsa says.  
"Seriously?" Kailia asks. "Cold? Really?"  
"No pun intended…" Elsa adds.  
"Arlana, any more sightings of these two?" Merida asks.  
"Nothing yet," Kailia answers.  
"So, all we know is that Hans is somewhere in the kingdom—possibly in the castle right now—and he's working with somebody who can make themselves look like any of us," Anna says, going over everything.  
"I don't like that at all," Rapunzel says, quietly to herself.  
"None of us do," Merida agrees.  
"Especially with what he's done," Anna adds.  
Elsa simply sighs.

"What's the plan?" Kailia asks.  
"Right, a plan… Um…" Anna says thinking.  
"Split up and search," Elsa suggests.  
"Best idea so far," Rapunzel says.  
"Any others?" Merida asks.  
"Nope," Everybody answers in unison.  
"Then we go with Elsa's plan. Team up with somebody and begin searching," Rapunzel says.  
"Agreed," Anna adds.

Everybody stands up.  
"I'll go with Anna," Kailia says.  
"Punz and I will search," Merida says.  
"I'll go with Rose," Elsa says.  
"Okay. So, if anybody needs something—find someone else? Ugh, I suck at this," Anna says.

Everybody leaves the kitchen.  
"We'll go into Arendelle and look around. Please, stay together and stay safe," Elsa says.  
"You too." Anna and Elsa hug goodbye then go in opposite directions.

* * *

"You haven't seen anything?" Anna asks, looking in all the rooms of the castle.  
"Nothing," Kailia answers.  
"Strange…" Anna says. "Well, maybe they saw you see them and fled."  
"It's possible," Kailia says. "Wait—see what?"  
"What you saw earlier," Anna says.  
"What'd I see?" Kailia asks.

Anna gives her a look of confusion.  
"You know—Hans and that girl earlier? You were the one that told us about it?"  
"Oh, right! I remember now…" Kailia smirks. "That was—really bad." She quickly changes her words when she notices the look that Anna's giving her.  
"You okay?" Anna asks.  
"I'm fine," Kailia laughs.  
"Alright."

"Maybe we should get Elsa to look instead," Kailia says after a few moments of silence.  
"Why?" Anna asks.  
"Check in there," Kailia says, changing the topic. "Elsa doesn't think you're good at looking for things. That's why she never told you about the other cases. Check in there as well."  
"Elsa doesn't think I'm good at looking for things?" Anna asks.  
"That's what she told me," Kailia answers. "Maybe we should look outside…"

Anna stops walking and takes Kailia's arm. "Stop changing the topic. What else did Elsa say about me?"  
"I don't want to hurt feelings," Kailia says.  
"What'd she say that could hurt feelings?" Anna asks.  
"Well, she said that you weren't great at searching for things. She also said that you got in the way a lot, and that most of the time you should just stay away when something bad happens 'cause she can't afford to keep getting injured or cursed every time she has to save you," Kailia answers.  
"She said all that?" Anna asks.  
"I'm sorry," Kailia lies. "Let's continue."  
"No," Anna says. "You can. I'll be in my room out of the way."

Anna runs past Kailia and up the stairs into her room.  
"1 down," Kailia smirks. "3 to go."

* * *

"I don't even know what we're looking for," Elsa sighs.  
"Any sign of Hans, I guess," Kailia says.  
"Hey Arlana," Elsa says. "Where'd Punz go?"  
"She had to split," Kailia answers. "She was a little upset with everything you said about her."  
"What? I never said anything about her…" Elsa says confused. She stops walking, turns, and faces Kailia (who looks like Arlana).  
"Oh, you didn't? That's a bummer," Kailia smirks.  
"You're not Arlana," Elsa says, taking a step back.  
"No. I'm not," Kailia smirks.  
"Who are you then?" Elsa asks.  
"Kailia," Kailia answers.  
"Who the heck is Kailia?!" Elsa asks.

Kailia turns back into herself.  
She has long, strawberry-blonde hair that falls to the middle of her back. Very thin bangs that fall to her eyebrows.  
Dark blue eyes that are surrounded with black eye makeup. Blood red lips with perfectly white teeth.  
A black, leather corset. And she stands about 5'3 tall.

"I'm Kailia," She smirks.  
"What did you do?" Elsa asks nervously.  
"Your friends and family are being assassinated as we speak," Kailia answers smirking.

* * *

**As they speak: **

An assassin grabs the collar and the back of Rapunzel's dress. He picks her up, and throws her across the room.  
Anna quickly runs over and makes sure her cousin is okay.

An assassin grabs Anna's hair and pulls her screaming backwards before throwing her aside.  
"Stop it!" Arlana screams.

All 6 of the assassins stand at the closed door and count how many people are in the room.  
_7. Anna, Rapunzel, Arlana, Rose, Amanda, Kristoff, Merida._

The assassins spread out and choose a person.

* * *

"Run! You're too late! And I wouldn't go there if I were you!" Kailia calls.

Elsa picks up her speed, running to the castle as fast as possible. The closer she gets, the louder the screams.

* * *

"Let's go! We've got the girl!" An assassin calls.

All the others try and leave the room.

* * *

Elsa tries all the castle doors—but they're all locked.

* * *

An assassin pushes Anna forward. She trips over her dress and falls forwards, crashing through a window and falling.  
"Evacuate! Plans destroyed!" An assassin shouts.  
Screaming, Anna falls down, landing on her stomach—right in front of Elsa.

Elsa jumps back when startled, then screams when she sees Anna.  
Elsa falls backwards onto the ground, staring at her sister.

Anna's fingers twitch a tiny bit and she moves the hand she's looking at into a fist.  
"A-Anna?" Elsa asks in shock.  
Anna doesn't answer. She gently taps her fingers on the ground then moves her arm up and down, as if testing to see if she's broken and to see if she still has control.

Still in shock, Elsa doesn't move.

Anna blinks her eyes a few times and opens her mouth and takes a deep breath. Her eyes look up at the broken window she fell out of. She fell a good 20 feet—if not higher. So, how did she survive?  
"El-sa," Anna whispers in two syllables.

Elsa quickly crawls over to her sister. She doesn't know what to do or what to say, so she remains silent and simply sits next to Anna.  
"They're g-gone," Anna whispers with tears in her eyes.  
Elsa gives her a confused (sad, scared, concerned, worried, terrified, shock, horrified, lost,) look.  
"They're all gone," Anna whispers, trying not to cry.

Elsa hesitates, but eventually rolls Anna over, then holds her in her lap.  
"Who's gone?" She asks, surprised that she actually managed to say something.  
"Everybody," Anna answers quietly. "Rapunzel, Arlana, Merida—they're all gone."  
All the shock, and worry, and confusion rushes back putting Elsa back into a state of shock.

* * *

Rapunzel lies on her back, covered in blood. She's still alive and barely injured—but frozen in fear. She notices no more assassins are around.  
"Is anybody okay?" She asks quietly.  
Somebody sighs of relief. "I was hoping I wasn't the only one," Merida says quietly.  
"I'm alright," Kristoff whispers.  
"Arlana, Rose, Amanda, and Anna," Rapunzel says. "Where are they?"  
"I'm here," Amanda says, sitting up. "Who's blood is this?"  
"Everybody's combined," Rapunzel answers, sitting up.  
"This room looks like a murder scene," Merida says, shocked. She quickly holds her arm when feeling pain.  
"Rose? Arlana?" Amanda calls quietly. "Anna?"

Arlana slowly blinks her eyes open and puts her hand on Rapunzel's leg.  
"Oh my gosh!" Rapunzel says shocked. "Somebody get the physician, now!"

Merida quickly runs out of the room and down the hall.  
"I need the physician," Merida says quickly.  
"Miss Merida, what on earth happened?!" Maiden Mary asks.  
"An assassination. We need that physician now!" Merida quickly answers.

The physician walks out of the other room and follows Merida upstairs.  
Entering the room is like entering a murder scene.  
"The Queen—she was never here," Arlana whispers quietly.  
"The Queen and Princess are missing," Rapunzel says.  
"Send out a search for the Queen and Princess!" The physician calls down the stairs.

Rose and Arlana are taken for treatment.  
Rapunzel, Merida, Amanda, and Kristoff look around the hallways.

"The window!" Rapunzel calls. Everybody quickly catches up.

Rapunzel moves some of the glass aside then looks down. "They're down there!"

* * *

"Why—how am I alive?" Anna asks quietly.  
"We're not allowed to die. Not yet," Elsa answers, holding back tears.  
"Why?" Anna asks confused.  
"Do you want to?" Elsa asks confused.  
"No," Anna quickly answers. "But who's keeping us alive?"  
"Each other," Elsa answers.

Anna runs her hand up her body then puts her finger tips next to the left side of her mouth.  
"Your dress," She says.  
Elsa looks down onto her dress and sees the large blood stain, before noticing the left side of Anna's face.  
"Oh my gosh!" Elsa quickly picks Anna up as best she can, then runs back to the front doors of the castle. "Somebody open the doors! Please!"

The doors fly open, and Rapunzel, Merida, Amanda, and Kristoff stand there.  
Elsa quickly runs past them and into the kitchen (it's the closet), then gently lies Anna on the table.  
"What's going on?" Rapunzel asks before noticing the blood that covers half of Anna's head. "Elsa, what happened?!"  
"She fell out the window I think. I don't know! All I know is that she landed right in front of me," Elsa answers, nearly crying again.

Rapunzel quickly gets a wet cloth and dabs the blood, gently washing it off.  
"Pass me that please," Rapunzel asks.  
Merida takes the bottle of alcohol off the counter and gives it to Rapunzel.  
"Ready?" Rapunzel asks.  
Anna slightly nods her head.

Rapunzel pours the alcohol on the wound, causing Anna to scream and pull away in reflex.  
"What is that? It's hurting her!" Elsa says.  
"It'll clean it. You don't want it getting infected," Rapunzel says, putting the bottle aside.

Once all the blood is washed away, Rapunzel can clearly see the wound(s).  
"Your turn," She says to Merida.

Merida puts her hair into a pony tail so she can see what she's doing, then examines the wound.  
Because of how she landed and what she landed on, the entire left side of her face is either scratched or cut. From her chin, to her hairline.  
"Let's hope it doesn't scar," Merida says.

That possibility had never crossed anybody's minds.

* * *

"You failed!" Hans yells angrily.  
"I'm sorry," Kailia says quietly.  
"Sorry doesn't fix this!"Hans yells. "You were supposed to distract the Queen and keep her away from the princess! But no! You let the queen go to the princess, and now we don't have either of them!"  
"I said I was sorry!" Kailia shouts.  
"Prove that you're sorry," Hans says. "Prove that you're sorry by bringing me the queens head. Can you do that?"  
"Yes, yes! I can do that!" Kailia answers excitedly.

* * *

"Will she be okay?" Elsa asks concerned.  
"She's fine," Merida assures her.

Anna and Rapunzel walk out of the other room—though Anna has quite a bit of gauze taped on the side of her face. She can only see with 1 eye. The entire left side of her face is covered. From her hair line, to her nose, and to her chin.

"Anna, are you okay?" Elsa asks. She's been waiting for an hour, hoping that Anna would be okay. She's so concerned and worried.  
"I'm fine," Anna answers harshly. "Did what you wanted and stayed out of the way. They dragged me back in though. Sorry if you got hurt because you _had_ to protect me."  
Anna walks off down the hall.

"What was that about?" Rapunzel asks confused.  
"I don't know," Elsa says, crossing her arms gently and watching Anna walk away.

She waited for over an hour, hoping like crazy that Anna would be okay. She worried so much and waited so long—just to have Anna diss her and walk off.

* * *

"Anna, wait," Elsa calls, catching up with her sister on the bridge outside.  
"What?" Anna asks, turning around impatiently.  
"Did I do something wrong?" Elsa asks confused.  
"It's not what you did it's what you said," Anna answers.  
"What did I say?" Elsa asks.  
"Well, I didn't actually hear you say it…" Anna says.  
"Wait—did quote 'Arlana' say something?" Elsa asks.  
"Yeah, why?" Anna asks.  
"Anna, it was a girl named Kailia. She kept making herself look like us—including Arlana," Elsa answers.

Anna does a facepalm then hugs her sister. "I'm sorry."  
"No, it's fine. I'm sorry too."

Both girls stand on the bridge talking for a bit.  
"Sorry about the broken window," Anna says.  
"Don't be," Elsa responds.  
"And sorry for giving you a heart attack," Anna adds.  
"Heart attack?" Elsa asks. "Seeing you fall from a window and land in front of me causes more than a heart attack."  
"Oh… Well, if it's any better; it was terrifying to me as well," Anna says.  
"Did you know the assassins?" Elsa asks.  
"Nope. But, something tells me that Hans had something to do with it," Anna answers.  
"You're probably right," Elsa sighs. "When will he stop all this?!"  
"When he's gone?" Anna says hintingly.  
"Agreed," Elsa responds.  
"So what now?" Anna asks.  
"We try and find this guy," Elsa answers. "When did you last see him?"  
"I haven't seen him," Anna answers.  
"Maybe he—"

A bullet shoots right through Elsa's heart, blood splattering onto Anna.  
"Blood?" Elsa asks confused.  
Anna screams just as Elsa closes her eyes and falls forwards. "_No_!" Anna screams.  
A group of assassins run over, knock Anna aside, then take Elsa's body away, disappearing into the forest.  
"**Elsa**!" Anna screams, crying uncontrollably. It all happened so quickly, and she didn't see it coming.

Rapunzel and Kristoff quickly run across the bridge and find Anna covered in blood splatters, sitting on the stone.  
"What happened?!" Rapunzel asks horrified.

Anna continues to shake and cry, and looks furious.  
"What happened?" Kristoff asks.  
"Send out a search party and find the assassins," Anna answers firmly. Her voice shaky, but furious.  
"Of course," Rapunzel says, quickly running back to the castle.  
"Why?" Kristoff asks, helping Anna stand.  
"They shot Elsa and took her," Anna answers, not crying anymore. She's too horrified and furious (and partly in shock) to be crying.  
"Is she okay?" Kristoff asks concerned.  
"No," Anna answers quietly and angrily.  
"What do you mean she's not okay?" Kristoff asks growing more concerned.  
"It hit her heart," Anna answers, beginning to cry again.  
Kristoff quickly hugs his fiancé, and the hug lasts a few moments before Anna sees the bullet on the bridge.  
She pulls out of the hug and picks up the bullet, looking at it—but can't see anything due to the blood.  
"Let's go back to the castle," Anna says, going into shock.

* * *

"What's going on?" Merida asks, washing the blood off of Anna's face, neck, chest, and arms.  
"Elsa's gone," Kristoff answers quietly and sadly.  
"What do you mean 'gone'? Where'd she go?" Merida asks.  
"She's dead," Anna answers quietly.  
"What?" Rapunzel gasps. Her heart drops—and so does the plate she was holding. "What do you mean she's dead?!"  
"They shot her," Anna says crying again.  
"She can survive that, right?" Rapunzel asks, holding back tears.  
Anna shakes her head. "It went through her heart," She says crying.  
Rapunzel sits down next to Anna and also begins crying.

* * *

Elsa's eyes snap open. At the same time, she gasps for air.  
"Welcome back," Kailia smirks.  
"What happened?" Elsa asks, looking around.  
"We brought you back," Kailia answers. "You're welcome."

Elsa tries to move her hands, before noticing they're tied down to the table. So are her legs.  
"What's going on?" She asks nervously.  
"We have a plan," Kailia answers.  
"We?" Elsa asks confused.  
"Me too," Hans answers, coming out of the other room.

* * *

"This can't be happening," Merida says, still in shock like everybody else.  
"She's gone," Rapunzel says quietly.  
"We had just made up. Then she left," Anna adds quietly.  
"Things were just becoming not awkward, then she left," Kristoff adds.  
"Everything was getting better," Anna adds.  
"And now it's awful again," Rapunzel adds.  
"Because Elsa's gone," Merida adds.

Some sort of feeling goes through Anna. One that she doesn't truly understand.  
"No, she's not," she says.  
"What?" Everybody asks confused.

Anna slowly stands up—her arms slightly out and away from her sides, as if she's trying to keep her balance.  
"She's not gone," Anna says, breathing quickly. A smile appears on her face. "She's not gone!"

* * *

Elsa continues to send the magic to Anna, giving her the sign that she's still alive. When Elsa gets a good feeling—and the feeling that Anna knows and loves that Elsa's alive—she also smiles, breathing the same way as Anna.

* * *

"How do you know?" Merida asks. Her hopes are high.  
"I can-I can feel her presence. Or, her magic," Anna answers. "No… I-I can feel… her!"

* * *

"What're you doing?" Kailia asks.  
"What needs to be done," Elsa answers.

The ropes around her wrists and ankles frost over then break and Elsa stands up.  
"Where are we?" She asks.  
"You're not escaping again," Hans sneers.

Elsa quickly freezes Hans against the wall—also covering his mouth with ice.  
"Where are we?" she repeats, still smiling and breathing quickly.  
"Somewhere near StoneGate," Kailia answers.

Elsa quickly runs out the door and begins down the trail.

* * *

Anna leaves the kitchen.  
"Anna, wait up!" Rapunzel calls, following her cousin.

Anna runs out of Arendelle and down the trail, with her friends following.  
"What's going on?" Kristoff asks.  
"This doesn't even seem real," Merida adds.  
"True Love," Rapunzel answers. "The only truest love is between family. The truest is between siblings."  
"So we're going to Elsa?" Kristoff asks confused.  
"Stop," Rapunzel says, stopping her friends from running any further.

Anna's speed picks up and she runs faster down the trail—still in sight of her friends.

* * *

Elsa runs up the hill, tripping but staying on her feet and continuing to run quickly down the trail.  
"I'm coming Anna. I promise," She says quietly under her breath.

* * *

"I'm coming too Elsa," Anna whispers, running faster.

* * *

Elsa comes over the hill and stops at the top.

Anna stops running at sight.

Both girls stand still and stare at each other for a few seconds before walking, then running towards each other.

As soon as they're close enough, they tightly hug each other.

"True love," Rapunzel says.  
"I never understood it," Merida adds.  
"Neither," Kristoff agrees.  
"Hang in there, big guy. You know Anna loves you. But she loves nobody more than Elsa," Rapunzel says.  
"I know," Kristoff says. "And I'm glad."

* * *

"So, he's gone?" Rapunzel asks, sitting down at the table.  
"He's gone," Elsa answers.  
"Are you sure this time?" Anna asks.  
"I'm positive," Elsa answers.  
"Well, I'm happy about that," Kristoff says.

To her surprise, Kristoff picks up Anna and holds her in his arms, kissing her forehead a few times.  
"That's the best kiss you can do?" Elsa teases.  
Anna smirks before pressing her lips against Kristoff. Gradually, the kiss gets deeper.  
"Better," Elsa smirks quietly.  
Anna can't help but giggle, ending up stopping the kiss.

"Life is good," Merida says, raising her mug.  
"Agreed," Everybody says, also raising their mugs.

* * *

**And that is the end of this book.**

**This was a fantastic experience. Writing this, and having people follow, fav, and like it. Just... Wow. **

**I would like to thank all of my followers, favoriters, and Reviewers for making this even better.  
Hope you all enjoyed reading this 200,000 word fanfic! **

**Thank You SOOO Much For Reading!**

**-****_Annika_****.**


End file.
